The Love Between Us
by youngstoryteller.007
Summary: Beca and Chloe are just two college students who bond and become best friends. Chloe secretly has feelings for Beca, feelings she's never felt for anyone before. But does Beca feel the same way? Follow them through love triangles, twists and turns and true love. Will Chloe win Beca's love? Co-written by and ngers
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Love Between Us

Chloe Beale woke up, thinking it was just another regular day. Sure there was the activities fair and all with Aubrey around noon, but it didn't feel like anything special was going on that day. She climbed out of bed and shut off her alarm before going to get dressed into some workout clothes.

Chloe was one of those bubbly, close-talking, friendly girls that was fairly popular in high school. However, choosing to do a cappella in college wasn't really the greatest choice She didn't really if she wanted to stay on top of the social food chain. She didn't care though, she just enjoyed living everyday to its fullest. She had bright ginger red hair and piercing light blue eyes that entranced anyone who looked upon them, boy or girl. She headed over to the gym and did her workout before taking a shower.

For the activities fair, Chloe had decided to wear a cute blue dress that brought out her eyes. She and her best friend Aubrey were really hoping to find some new Bellas, because they truly needed to bounce back after the disaster last year at the ICCA Finals. Chloe had suggested looking for good singers at this point, because anyone who knew about their little incident a few months ago wouldn't even think about joining.

For Beca Mitchell, today was anything but a regular day. Her entire life was going to change, all because of one word: college. No matter how many times she begged her father to let her go to Los Angeles, he refused, insisting that she should at least try college for a year because of the whole "I teach here which means you get to go for free" deal.

Beca's father's house wasn't far from the campus of Barden University, where Beca was inevitably going to spend the next 12 months of her life until she fulfilled her end of the bargain. Once she made it through those 12 months of misery, her dad had promised he would give her enough money for a one-way ticket to Los Angeles and enough Taco Bell to last until she started to pay her dues.

Beca woke up at 8:00 am sharp, determined to avoid her father and her evil stepmother, Sheila. She had packed her bags the night before, and after eating a Pop Tart for breakfast, she called a cab and waited on the front porch. The small yellow car pulled up to the curb in front of her house, and Beca turned around, a small smile crossing her face as she bid her farewells to the hellhole she had been living in since her parents divorced.

Chloe and Aubrey set the Bellas booth up and stood there for an hour without anyone stopping by to show their interest. Chloe just wanted the Bellas to stay as a group so all she really wanted were good singers. "Aubrey, we really just need to find good singers. All the Bellas that were with us last year who were in this group, they don't have the nerve to come back. So we really just need to pick good singers, no matter what their body type."

They stood there for another twenty minutes or so before a young blonde girl from Tasmania came up and introduced herself as Fat Amy. After that, it took a while for them to find anybody who seemed interested. Chloe was on the verge of giving up when suddenly a girl caught her eye.

Chloe's eyes locked on a young girl with medium length brown hair. She had a couple tattoos and a shit ton of piercings in her right ear. But despite all that, she had to be the most beautiful girl Chloe had ever laid her eyes on. Chloe smiled softly and watched the girl, her heartbeat speeding up a little bit. Her world completely aca-stopped for a moment, and Chloe smiled at the girl. "What about her Bree?" Chloe asked once she came back into reality.

Aubrey took one look at the girl and immediately cringed. "Ooh, Chloe I don't know. She looks a little too alternative for us," Aubrey told her best friend. Whatever she said went in one of Chloe's ears and out of the other, because as soon as the alt girl walked up to the table, Chloe just had to speak to her.

"Hi, would you have any interest in joining our a cappella group?" She asked, handing out a flyer to the young girl with a friendly smile on her face.

Beca looked up when she heard someone address her. She saw two girls standing behind a table, the blonde looking at her skeptically while the redhead was sporting a beaming smile and a flyer in her hand, which she was trying to give to her. Beca took the flyer from her hand and looked it over, restraining a laugh when she saw the ridiculous outfits these "a cappella girls" were wearing.

"Oh, so this is like, a thing now?" Beca asked, chuckling and looking back up at the girls, who both had serious expressions on their faces. "Oh...you're actually serious about this, aren't you?" Beca said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Oh totes." Chloe said smiling widely. "We sing songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." She seemed pretty proud of herself for not stuttering when she talked to the beautiful alt girl. She could feel herself sweating a little under her dress.

Beca cringed at the redhead's word choice. "Yikes," she said, forcing a rather unenthusiastic smile. She looked back at the flyer. "Look, I'd love to join your little friendship circle where you guys sing crappy covers of songs and make friendship bracelets while braiding each other's hair, but this seems pretty lame," Beca said, handing the flyer back to the redhead.

Chloe felt her heart drop a little at those words. "It's not lame." Aubrey said. Chloe looked down for a moment. Aubrey nudged her. "Tell her it's not lame, Chloe."

Chloe looked at Aubrey and then back at the short brunette. "She's right. It's not lame. We compete all over the world and at national championships. Not to mention we've been backup choirs for famous singers." She said trying to sell the group to the young alt girl, who she felt a strong attraction to, which is odd because she had never felt that for a girl before. "It really isn't as lame as you think it is. It's also like a second family, we become super close and we make lifelong friends." She said, then waiting for a response from the young girl.

Beca sighed. "Look, it was really great to meet you both. I have more important things to do and better places to be. And, I don't even sing. Good luck with your flyering or whatever," she said, turning around abruptly and walking away from the two girls.

Chloe stood there, bummed that they couldn't even get her interested. "What the hell are we going to do?" Aubrey asked through gritted teeth. Chloe's focus wasn't on Aubrey, but the young alt girl as she walked away and looked at the other tables. She watched her leave and sighed. Were they ever going to get anyone to at least try out?

After the activities fair, Chloe searched for that young brunette. She wasn't going to give up on the alt girl because she knew that with a little persuasion, she could get her to audition. However, no matter where she looked, Chloe couldn't find the young alternative girl and it was starting to drive her crazy. When the week of auditions came around, Chloe had almost given up all hope completely of finding that one girl and convincing her to join.

Chloe was taking a shower with her fuck buddy Tom two days before auditions when she heard someone singing in the shower. She stopped kissing Tom and turned around. It was a female voice, and she had to find out who it was. She was desperate at this point so she got out of the shower and followed the voice.

After being busted by her dad for skipping her philosophy class, Beca went to the communal showers to get ready for the day. It was late in the morning, so she wasn't expecting anyone to be in the showers. She was humming the tune to one of her favorite songs, "Titanium" by Sia and David Guetta. She took off her robe and pulled the curtain shut behind her, starting to softly sing the lyrics while turning on the water.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. You're talking loud, not saying much. You criticize but all your bullets ricochet. You knock me down, and I get up." Beca started to rinse her hair when she got to the chorus. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."

Chloe opened up the shower curtain to where the sound was coming from and she smiled. It was that alt girl from the activities fair a month ago. She smirked and then couldn't help but say. "You can sing! I knew it!" She said chuckling as the brunette jumped.

"Jesus Christ!" Beca yelped, pulling the shower curtain around herself as she looked up to see who had entered her shower stall. Her eyes widened when she saw it was the same redhead from the Barden Bellas table at the activities fair. Beca tried to hold her soap bottle, but it slipped out of her hand, and she quickly bent down to get it, trying her best to cover herself.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked turning off the girls shower before stepping back to where she was standing. She smirked a little as the young girl tried to cover up her nude body. Chloe, on the other hand, had no problem with the other girl seeing her in her birthday suit, the redheaded senior was super confident. "You have to audition for the Bellas, or at least consider it. We sang back up Prince once. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand." She realized that was off topic and then said. "But that's not the point. You have to audition."

"I would think about considering it, but this is kind of an inappropriate place for that. Please, get out of my shower," Beca said, trying not to let her eyes wander down the redhead's body.

"You were singing 'Titanium' right?" Chloe asked, remaining in the shower stall. She smiled a cute smile, that was the song she got herself off to.

Beca looked up at the redhead in surprise. "You know David Guetta? I didn't think he was really your style," Beca replied.

Chloe chuckled. "Are you kidding? I love that song, it's my jam." She said smiling at how nervous the younger girl looked. "My lady jam." She added just to tease the younger girl a little bit. "The song really builds." She said before winking at the brunette.

Beca shuddered at the thought. "Ew. Gross. I really didn't need to know that," she said, avoiding eye contact. A few moments passed, and the redhead was still standing stark naked in her shower stall. "Uh, can you go now?"

"Nope, I'm not leaving here until you sing it for me." Chloe said, putting her hands on her hips and and then pretending to look at her watch before sighing softly as she waited for Beca. "And if you sing, I'll leave." She added.

"Dude, I'm not gonna sing the song that you…" Beca said, trailing off awkwardly. She realized the girl would stand there all day if she had to. Beca sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away."

Chloe smiled and started harmonizing with her, instantly realizing how well their voices went together. "Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium." She focused on the girl's midnight blue eyes and body language as they continued to sing together. The young girl started to relax and this made Chloe smile widely. They sounded like a pair of angels as their voices harmonized with one another.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium," Beca said, a small smile spreading across her face as they finished the last line. Beca then looked down awkwardly at her feet. "So…"

Chloe noticed the girl look at her body and this made Chloe smirk a little bit. She then gestured to her body and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." She said before handing Beca her towel.

Before she thought about her words, Beca blurted out, "You should be." Beca immediately blushed, feeling her cheeks burn. Beca wrapped her towel around her body when she saw a tall boy with short brown hair poke his head into the shower stall.

"You have a lovely voice." Tom said. Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she turned around to see Tom.

"Tom!" She said pushing him out of the stall before turning back to the young girl. "I'm sorry about all this. Have a nice shower. I'll see you at auditions." She then started to leave before saying. "I'm Chloe by the way. And I hope to see you there."

In the next two days the auditions took place, and Chloe was super happy when the young alt girl who called herself Beca showed up. That night at the hood night initiation party, Chloe noticed Beca standing by herself in one of rows higher up. She looked like she was annoyed with one of the boys who was trying to talk to her. So she decided to walk up to Beca and keep her company. "Hi," Chloe said smiling. She grabbed onto Beca's arms and pulled her close so their lips were a mere set of inches apart. "I am so glad that I met you," she said quietly. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

Beca was surprised by Chloe's sudden action, but she quickly recovered. "Well, you saw me naked, so," Beca said flirtatiously, throwing in a wink at the end. Her gaze briefly flickered from Chloe's eyes to her lips, but she focused in on her eyes once more, pushing down any feelings that had started to rise up in her chest.

Chloe took notice of the little movement on Beca's eyes, seeing her look at her lips. Chloe smiled softly and stayed close to the brunette. "And don't worry too much about Aubrey. She's a good girl. Her parents just sheltered her her entire life until she got to college, and she just wants to impress her dad." Chloe bit her bottom lip softly. She really wanted to lean in and kiss Beca right then and there, but she didn't want to freak Beca out. The young freshman might not even swing that way. "Anyways, I'm glad you auditioned. Because I know you're more talented than you let on." She said sweetly.

Beca blushed at Chloe's compliment. "Thanks," she said shyly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jesse, a movie nerd that she met at her radio station internship, walking towards her with a drink in each hand. "It was nice to talk to you," Beca said, smiling at Chloe before going to Jesse and taking one of the drinks from him.

Chloe's eyes saddened when she saw Beca and the way she looked at Jesse. No one had ever looked at her that way before. She walked over to Aubrey and said, "I'm gonna head out early." Chloe stated.

"But the party's just starting." Aubrey whined, not wanting her best friend to leave.

Chloe shrugged, "It's okay sweetie, we will party plenty this year. I'm just not in the mood right now." She said before giving Aubrey a hug. She went and grabbed her jacket before looking back over and Beca, who was talking close to Jesse, smiling at him. Chloe turned away, trying to hide her tears before she walked with haste up the aisle and out of the amphitheater.

Beca noticed Chloe make a swift exit, and her eyes followed her before turning back to Jesse, who was in the middle of his "I'm an aca-boy, you're an aca-girl, and we're gonna have aca-children" speech. Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes. "In your dreams, nerd," she said, playfully punching his arm.

"What? It's inevitable?" Jesse insisted.

"Oh, I bet it is," Beca replied sarcastically..

A couple of months into preparing for competition, Chloe was studying for one of her classes in the meeting area building where students hung out and worked on homework. She liked studying by herself, that's when she got the most work done. But one person was on her mind and that was Beca. Damn, she couldn't get that girl out of her head, and every time Beca smiled or walked into the room, Chloe's heart would flutter as fast as a bird's wings.

She was working on her Advanced Calculus homework when she saw Beca walking by. Chloe instantly tried to look like she was busy. Chloe was struggling to do so when she saw Beca smile at her, then Chloe was done for.

Beca was walking through the student center to grab a bite to eat when she saw bright red hair out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, it was Chloe. Beca started to walk towards her, smiling when she caught the redhead's attention. Beca sat down in the chair opposite to Chloe's. "Hey," she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Uh, hi." Chloe said with a soft smile. She set down her pencil and calculator on the table. "How are you? You did well at Bella rehearsal this morning." She complimented.

"I'm good. How are you? And thanks," Beca said, her smile growing wider when Chloe complimented her.

"I'm pretty good. You're timing is perfect, actually. I needed to take a study break." Chloe said with a smile, she just looked at Beca and smiled, she just loved to gaze at Beca. And how beautiful she was, because she truly was the most beautiful girl in the world to Chloe. She sighed happily, "How have your classes been?"

"Not too bad. I mean, it's learning, so I always end up zoning out anyways. How about yours?" Beca asked, feeling her phone buzz in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She checked the screen and saw a text from Jesse.

Chloe chuckled and smiled a little bit at Beca. "Hey Beca," she said smiling hopefully. "I know you're not really into movies, but I was wondering if you would want to have a movie night this weekend at my place. We could just sit and talk through the movie and we don't really have to pay attention to it." She suggested, hoping the young, beautiful girl would say yes. "I just want to get to know you, since you're in the Bellas now."

Beca smiled, then read the text from Jesse. "Actually, I already have plans. I promised Jesse I'd watch the Breakfast Club with him," Beca said apologetically.

Chloe's heart dropped a little but she managed not to show it too much. "Oh, that's okay." She said, trying to not come off as super disappointed, even though she was devastated that Beca already had plans with Jesse. "Some other time then." She said, nodding before smiling half heartedly at Beca.

Beca nodded. "Some other time. I'm gonna go grab a bite from the Taco Bell in the food court. Wanna come with me?" Beca offered.

"I'd love to, I just have a lot of studying to do." Chloe said, looking down and trying not to show her sadness. "You go ahead, I'll see you later at the riff off."

Beca was a bit disappointed by Chloe's answer but she didn't show it as she walked away from the redhead. She then paused and turned around. "What the fuck is a riff off?"

Chloe chuckled and explained it to her. They did a really good job that night but still ended up losing.

A week later Chloe was sitting in her dorm when she heard a knock on her door. She opened up. "Hi Beca," She said smiling softly.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said, smiling when the older Bella opened the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Chloe opened the door, "come on in." She said smiling and closing the door behind Beca. She offered Beca some pizza she had ordered. "What's up?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion next to her for Beca to sit.

Beca sat down and handed Chloe a flash drive. "I know Aubrey's really uptight about the setlist, but I made a few mashups I think we could do really well if we mixed it up a little," Beca told her.

Chloe took the flash drive over to her computer. "I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff." She said with a smile as she brought her laptop back over to the couch. "Do you mind if I play one right now?" She asked with a sweet smile. "I just want to hear it."

Beca shook her head. "I don't mind at all," she said, unable to say no to Chloe's adorable smile. "And making mashups is kinda what I do. If I'm not sleeping late or being a pain in the ass to Aubrey, I have my headphones on and I fiddle around with different tracks," Bea said.

Chloe chuckled and then pushed play on one of the mash ups, which was a mashup of "Five Hundred Miles" and "Titanium." As she got into it, she smiled. Beca seriously had no end to her talents. Chloe's head went along with the beat and she sang along with it, harmonizing perfectly. That was one of Chloe's specialties.

Beca smiled while Chloe was listening to the mashup and singing along with the lyrics. She twiddled her thumbs, waiting to hear what Chloe had to say about the mix.

After Chloe was finished she set her laptop down and smiled at Beca. "Beca, that is incredible." She said, truly amazed by the things that the young short brunette could do. "Like seriously. You can do anything you set your mind to." She added, smiling her beautiful smile at Beca. "I think you're really amazing." Chloe confessed, blushing a little.

Beca smiled sheepishly at Chloe's comment. "Thanks. It means a lot. I just thought that we might perform better if we sang songs other than Ace of Base. Last time I checked, being a Nazi wasn't considered to be cool anymore," she said wittily.

Chloe chuckled. "Believe me, I've tried to convince Aubrey to try something new. She is just scared of disappointing her dad." Chloe explained before a moment of silence. "That said, I still completely agree with you. You're mash-ups could definitely give us that extra edge when it comes to competition." She said smiling at Beca. "Like I said, you're really amazing."

Beca blushed, her cheeks turning bright red. "It really means alot to me to hear you say that. I've always dreamed of becoming a music producer. Nobody's ever really listened or cared about my music before," she said.

Chloe shrugged in a cute way, bringing her shoulders up to her ears and then dropping them before she said, "I just don't think someone as talented as you should have your ideas ignored." Chloe smiled before playing with her hands nervously for a little bit as a short silence fell between the two girls. Chloe could swear she could hear her heart beating it was so quiet, but then again it didn't have to be very quiet at all to hear Chloe's heart beating like a hummingbird's wings whenever she was around Beca. "It's just stupid that Aubrey never gives you a chance, I try to have her let you share your ideas but she's so focused on her plan that she isn't open to listen to others. But i hope you know, that I will fight to have your ideas heard." She said staring into Beca's deep blue eyes, feeling her heart pound at a million miles per hour.

Beca smiled and looked down. "Uh, I should probably get going. Jesse wants to continue my 'moviecation' today. We're gonna watch Jaws," Beca said with an added eye roll.

"Oh, okay." She said smiling somberly, really wishing Beca would stay and spend some time with her. As much time as they spent together in the Bella's, Chloe felt like she hardly knew Beca. "Have fun. Jaws is a great movie." She said smiling the best she could. It had been more than a week since Chloe had mentioned them hanging out and getting to know each other, but Beca hadn't mentioned it once since then so Chloe figured she had forgotten about it or just wasn't interested. "And I'm sure that Jesse will be happy that he's educating you." She chuckled weakly.

"This is a part of some master plan that he has which will result in me being his girlfriend. I think it's a ridiculous plan, but he's persistent," Beca said with a chuckle, "I'll text you later, okay?"

Chloe nodded quickly, even though she knew Beca probably wouldn't. "Yeah,okay." She said before standing up and walking Beca over to the door. "Have fun with Jesse, he really likes you." Chloe said with a smile. She gazed into Beca's eyes, "but then again, who wouldn't like you? You're a catch, and whoever is lucky enough to have you is one lucky person." She stated, trying not to cry as she said that.

"Thanks, Chlo. You're full of compliments lately. Talk to you later," Beca said, waving goodbye before leaving Chloe's dorm room and walking across the campus to Jesse's, where they spent the rest of the day watching Jaws and all of the sequels to it.

Chloe sat in her dorm room for the rest of the day crying into a pillow. She had it bad for Beca. And by bad, we mean to the point where Chloe felt like she was self-destructing. She knew that there was no way that she and Beca could possibly be together, because it was obvious that didn't feel the same way. She liked Jesse, and Chloe was just going to have to deal with that harsh reality. But if Chloe had no chance at all, then this would be the end. However, it was just the beginning.

 **Hey guys, I am co-writing this story with one of my good friends Gabi. It is based off our stories on Instagram. This is called:** _ **The Love Between Us**_

 **Hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **Sincerely, Youngstoryteller.007 and or another nickname she chooses lol**


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Beca ran as fast as her tiny little legs would take her. Of all days to wake up late, she woke up late on the day of the semifinal competition. While getting ready, she had tuned into the radio station and almost dropped everything she was holding when she realized that Luke, the station manager, was playing her mix on the air.

Beca ran across the busy street, throwing the door open. She was breathing heavily as she burst into the station. Beca ran up to the glass window, where she saw Luke hunched over his computer with his headphones on. "You're playing my song!" Beca yelled, repeatedly tapping the glass window with her finger. Luke looked up from his computer and smiled, taking off his headphones and poking his head out of the door. "Dude! You're playing my song! That's incredible!"

Luke walked out of the booth, patting Beca on the back. "It's a sick beat," he told the aspiring DJ, which made her beam with delight. Jesse, who was upstairs alphabetizing Luke's record collection, had come over to the edge of the railing when he heard the commotion. He stopped when he saw Beca downstairs. They hadn't talked much since the night of the regional competition, when Jesse called Beca's dad to bail her out and ended up getting her in huge trouble.

"You know, I always thought her beats were pretty sick," Jesse said as he came downstairs, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "See you tonight," he muttered as he walked past Beca and out the door to go prepare for the competition with the rest of the Trebles.

Meanwhile, Chloe was helping Aubrey with the makeup for the competition that night. Chloe was pretty quiet; she didn't know what to talk about. If she even mentioned Beca or her ideas, Aubrey would scoff and make a nasty comment about her. Chloe sighed and put her hair up in a bun, and they headed to the Bellas' travel bus. Chloe sat down in her seat, putting her earbuds in and listening to some music to pass the time.

Chloe looked up when she saw Beca hurrying to the bus in her high heels. The two of them still hadn't had their movie night like Beca had promised, so Chloe just completely left it behind her. She still knew very little about Beca, and she wanted to get to know her, but she didn't know how. Every time she asked Beca if she wanted to go for coffee, or maybe hang out on the quad, Beca would always have some sort of plans with Jesse. Chloe was starting feel like Beca didn't really want to get to know her at all.

Beca sat down in the seat behind Amy, who was going to be driving. Beca put her backpack on the seat next to her and took out her laptop, plugging in her headphones and playing a mix. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she listened to the song.

A few minutes later, the bus was on its way to the competition. The ride was relatively quiet, each Bella working on homework or something else to occupy their time. When they were less than an hour away, Amy pulled off at a gas station to refill the tank. Beca turned around and looked at the Bellas, a small smile appearing on her face when she saw Chloe.

Beca the heard a loud yell, followed by the sound of someone hitting the pavement. "I've been shot!" Beca's eyes widened when she realized it was Amy, and she ran out of the bus, followed by Cynthia Rose and Lily.

Chloe had closed her eyes, focusing in on the music, so she didn't hear the commotion. Amy had been hit by a burrito thrown by none other than Bumper Allen. Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Lily helped to clean her up, and then they were back on the road again.

Chloe was getting rather bored so she hummed along to the music in her ears. Every now and then she glanced over at Beca, who was either staring out the window or having a casual conversation with Fat Amy. Chloe knew her feelings for Beca had grown immensely since the young brunette had joined the Bellas. She couldn't help but smile whenever she looked at Beca, even though it was killing her inside that Beca wasn't even slightly interested in her. Chloe smiled when one of her favorite songs from her senior year of high school came on, "Party In The U.S.A" by Miley Cyrus. She couldn't help but start singing it out loud.

"I hopped off the plane at LAX,

With a dream and my Cardigan.

Welcome to the land of fame excess

Am I gonna fit in?"

Chloe smiled when Cynthia Rose and some of the other girls joined in, their voices going perfect together.

Beca could hear the faint sound of voices singing. She took off her headphones and turned around, chuckling when she saw the girls singing. Beca rolled her eyes and turned back around, determined not to join in and sing along to the popular Miley Cyrus tune. One by one, the Bellas joined in. Even Aubrey lended her voice, harmonizing with the rest of the group. Beca was the only one who remained silent. "What?" She said as the girls all looked expectantly towards her.

Chloe nodded, knowing that Beca secretly wanted to join in with the rest of them, she looked into Beca's eyes and smiled her magnificent smile. 'You know you want to join in,' Chloe thought to herself as all the Bellas waited for her to sing. Even Aubrey wanted to sing along, making Chloe's smile grow even wider. She saw a smile grow on Beca's face. 'Come on and join us,' she thought. She gazed at Beca, hope in her crystal clear blue eyes.

Once she saw the look on Chloe's face, Beca was unable to resist any longer. She took a deep breath and joined the rest of the Bellas in song.

"So I put my hands up,

they're playing my song

and the butterflies fly away.

Nodding my head like yeah,

moving my hips like yeah.

I put my hands up,

They're playing my song.

I know I'm gonna be okay.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A.!"

The Bellas smiled at each other, oblivious to the fact that the bus was slowing down. Eventually, it became obvious. The engine sputtered and the bus slowly rolled to a stop. "What the hell?" Aubrey asked, standing up and walking to the front of the bus.

"We may have run out of gas," Amy said, her eyes fixated on the road ahead. The Bellas gasped and started talking to one another in hushed voices.

"Aubrey, maybe we should-" Chloe said, trying to think of a solution to their problem.

"Don't even say it, Chloe," Aubrey said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wait, that's actually a great idea. I have Bumper's number. Let me give him a call," Amy said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Wait a minute, why do you have Bumper's number?" Amy shrugged her shoulders and dialed the Treble's number, hoping he would pick up.

Much to Aubrey's chagrin, Bumper answered their SOS call and the Treble bus picked the girls up. The Bellas sat on one side of the Treble bus, while the Trebles sat on the opposite side. Beca was sitting next to Chloe, holding her backpack with her laptop inside it on her lap. Chloe would occasionally glance in Beca's direction, but frowned when she noticed Jesse doing the same. The bus was filled with silence, except for the occasional sexual joke made by Bumper followed by an even more-crude comeback from Fat Amy.

A very long half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. The Bellas hopped off of the bus and walked into the auditorium for the competition, followed by the Trebles. Backstage, Chloe and Beca stood side-by-side with the rest of the Bellas as they watched the Footnotes perform. They were the best group they had faced at a competition yet, and Chloe had an uneasy feeling in her gut that their set wasn't going to be good enough to beat the Footnotes and the Trebles to qualify for the Finals.

Aubrey too had the same realization as Chloe. "Aca-huddle. Now!" She hissed. The Bellas formed a tight circle. Aubrey looked at each and every one of them. "Okay. The top two teams will advance to the Finals. We might not be able to beat the Footnotes, but if we beat the Trebles, we're in. The way we get there is if we do everything exactly as planned. Exactly," she told them sternly. The girls nodded. "Alright. Ah on three."

"On three or after three?" Stacie asked. The other Bellas started to talk quietly, debating on what the count should be.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Screw it, let's just do it," she said. Once the Footnotes finished their set, the Bellas filed onto the stage and posed for the opening of the song. Aubrey took the pitch pipe out of her pocket and blew a single note. "One, two, three, four," she whispered.

Chloe and the rest of the Bellas began singing, Chloe sang her solo beautifully, but the crowd was out of it just like she knew they would be. Why couldn't they do something different for once? Chloe had only performed a matter of ten different songs or so with this group. It got on her nerves, but still she put on a smile for the folks in the audience during her solo and then handed the microphone to Aubrey, changing to her back up singing part for Aubrey's solo. It was right then and there though when she heard Beca begin to sing something that wasn't part of their set. She looked over at Beca and saw her singing the chorus of "Bulletproof." She was amazed by Beca's talents, but she could tell by the look on Aubrey's face that the blonde was nowhere near impressed with Beca's little addition to the set. Chloe then knew Beca was about to get a full on lecture from Aubrey after the performance.

Beca could clearly see the audience's lack of interest in their boring set, so she decided to spice it up. Before she thought her actions through, she began to sing the chorus to "Bulletproof." Beca could feel Aubrey's gaze slicing into the back of her head like a dagger, and she smirked when she finished the chorus, knowing that as much as Aubrey hated it, she would have to admit that her improvisation made the set better.

The Bellas finished the set without any other mishaps and walked off the stage, a few claps and cheers from the audience following them. Beca barely made it off the stage before Aubrey grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "What the hell, Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" She demanded.

Beca scoffed, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious? In case you were too self-centered to notice, the audience practically fell asleep during our set!" She fired back.

"This isn't your group, Beca, so it isn't your job to decide what we do and when we do it!" Aubrey stated angrily as the rest of the Bellas gathered around, watching the two go at each other.

"Wow. I already knew you liked to sing songs by Nazis, but I didn't realize you actually were one," Beca said, knowing that would infuriate the already pissed-off blonde.

Surprisingly, Aubrey managed to keep her cool. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" She asked, knowing that none of them would utter a word, not even Chloe.

Chloe stood there frozen in place as Beca and Aubrey argued. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Sure, Beca's improvisation might have messed them up a little, but the song went really well with their set. She wanted to but didn't know how to defend Beca. She had a blank expression on her face as Beca stared into her eyes, begging for her to back her up.

Beca's eyes went to each of the Bellas, silently pleading for them to back her up. "Amy?" Beca asked desperately, hoping that she could count on her Australian friend.

"Uh, it was really cool. Really. It just kinda took us by surprise," Amy said nervously while Aubrey glared at Beca.

"Yeah, a lot by surprise!" Aubrey snapped. Beca locked eyes with Chloe, hoping the redhead would say something. Chloe wanted to defend Beca, but no words came out of her mouth. "See. I told you she wasn't a Bella," Aubrey said to Chloe.

Chloe tried to redeem herself. "Aubrey, don't-" She said, lightly touching the blonde's shoulder.

Beca cut her off. "It's okay, Chloe. You don't have to pretend that you have a say in the group."

Aubrey's nostrils flared. "That's it! Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're hooking up with Jesse!"

That was when Jesse made his grand entrance. "Woah, woah. What are you talking about, Aubrey? We're not hooking up," he said with a confused look on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes. "That's perfect! Just perfect. Of course you're here right now! I don't need you! You're not my boyfriend!" Beca yelled. She looked at the Bellas, specifically at Chloe. "If this is what I get for trying, then I'm done," she said, pushing open the backstage door and storming out.

"Beca wait!" Chloe said rushing after her. She tried to catch up to Beca, walking as fast as she could with high heels on. "Beca, stop! Let's talk about this okay? Don't leave. This group needs you and you know that." She said as she finally caught up to Beca, who wasn't responding to her. Chloe knew it was because she didn't stand for Beca. "Just hear me out okay? Don't leave the Bellas. Aubrey is just scared okay, you can have your ideas be heard without being shot down." She said.

"Really? Cause my idea was just shot down, and you did nothing to prevent it! You just stood there with your mouth shut! You promised me that you would stand up for me, and you didn't! Forget it, Chloe. Clearly you guys don't need me, and you don't want me either. I'm done with this," Beca said angrily, her heels clicking on the floor as she continued to walk away.

Chloe ran after her, "Beca, we need you." She said as she caught up to her. "I know I should've stood for you and I'm sorry that I didn't. But we need you in this group." Chloe said. "I need you in this group, please stay." She pleaded, looking into Beca's eyes. "Don't leave the group," She said, feeling herself get choked up. "You're the one person in that group who can help us win, and I care about you. I want, no, I need you to stay."

"Oh, so it's all about winning now? What happened to the 'lifelong friends' bullshit? You know what? If you really needed me, you would've stood up for me. You didn't! I let you in, Chloe, and you treated me like shit! Do you know how hard it is for me to let people in?" Beca yelled, feeling tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"You let me in? Beca, that's bullshit and you know it! You haven't let me in! I've asked you hundreds of times for us to hang out and get to know each other better, and all you do is find a reason to blow me off! You always choose to hang out with Jesse! If anything, you're the one who's treated me like shit! All I wanted to do was get to know you better!" Chloe said, crying tears of both sadness and anger. "You never made up for the first time I asked you to hang out with me, and that was almost six months ago! You know what? Go ahead and quit. You'll just be proving Aubrey right, and I will be sad and heartbroken because I was wrong about you!" Before Beca could try to defend herself, Chloe pushed past her and walked away, holding her face in her hands as she cried.

"Fine! I will quit! I never wanted to be in this stupid group anyway!" Beca yelled down an empty hallway. She went to the Bellas' bus and got her things, calling a cab to take her back to Barden. When she got to her dorm, Beca curled up onto her bed and cried softly. "I never should've joined that stupid group," she sniffled, "and I never want to see any of them again."

Chloe didn't speak a single word to Aubrey for the entirety of spring break because she felt incredibly guilty for not standing up for the girl she cared for more than anything, and because of that, she had probably lost her chances of ever being with Beca.

The Bellas hadn't qualified to advance to the Finals, and Chloe was devastated. It was her senior year, her last year with the Bellas. Over spring break, Chloe made the decision to have her nodes removed. She couldn't talk for a few days after the surgery, but the pain in her throat vanished when she received a text from Aubrey letting her know the Footnotes were disqualified, and they would advance to the Finals. The pain came back when she realized Beca wouldn't be at the Finals with them, as the younger girl had kept her word and quit the group.

When Chloe was finally able to speak again, she decided to give Beca a call, hoping there was a chance she would consider coming back to the Bellas. Chloe dialed Beca's number, hoping for the best but preparing herself for the worst.

Spring break for Beca was miserable to say the least. Jesse hadn't been returning her calls or texts since the day of the semifinals and she certainly did not want to confront her father or Sheila. To pass the time, Beca spent most of the day at the radio station. Luke had given her the night shift, since the DJ at the garage did a crappy job, so Beca had fun playing her mixes on the radio.

It was another long day at the radio station. Beca's headphones were around her neck, and her laptop was sitting on her lap. Beca felt a vibration in her pocket, and pulled out her phone, hoping it was Jesse that was calling. She sighed, her face falling when she read the caller ID: Chloe Beale. Beca answered the call, not having anything better to do with her time. "Hello?"

"Good, you answered." Chloe said, she looked down at the ground took a deep breath. "I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from, but I really need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" She asked, praying inside that Beca wouldn't just hang up on her.

"You can have one minute of my time to explain yourself. After that, I'm hanging up," Beca said. Chloe was right, she was the last person Beca wanted to talk to. "Your sixty seconds starts now."

Chloe knew Beca wasn't kidding. "Listen, I know that I should've stood up for you at the semi-finals and it's been occupying my brain every second of every day for the last two weeks because I feel terrible. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry, and I completely understand if you never want to see my face or hear my voice again." She said, getting choked up at the thought of Beca not being in her life. "But I hope you know how much I miss seeing your face and hearing your voice. One last thing before I go, the Bellas got in my default because the Footnotes were disqualified. And if there's any chance of you coming back to the Bellas I just thought I'd let you know. Because we need you Beca. We really do." Chloe realized the minute was nearly up and she said. "I miss you so much Beca, and I'm so sorry that I let you down. Goodbye." She said before hanging up, not able to stop herself from breaking down in tears.

Beca turned off her phone and sat in her chair, thinking about what Chloe had said. Beca knew she meant every word based on the amount of emotion she was speaking with. After waiting a few moments, Beca went back on her phone and sent Chloe a text that read, "What time is the next Bellas' rehearsal?"

Chloe was still crying when she felt her phone buzz with a new notification. She grabbed it, wiping her tears as she read Beca's message. She immediately texted back. "4:00 pm, tomorrow afternoon," she sent, hoping Beca would consider rejoining the group.

The next day, Bellas were rehearsing and it wasn't going well at all. Everything was out of control and all the girls were fighting each other. Well by all the girls, we mean Aubrey, Chloe, and Fat Amy. They were wrestling for the pitch pipe when they heard Beca yell. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at the young brunette who was standing there in shock. Chloe didn't think she would be coming, but her heart fluttered a little when she saw Beca's face for the first time in two weeks. And boy did she look as beautiful as ever.

Beca had spent the last few hours debating whether or not to go to the Bella rehearsal. She was so torn that she ended up visiting her dad for advice. They had lunch together and Beca vented to her father about all the events that had happened in the past few months. Beca's father kindly sat and listened, then offered his advice to her. It took Beca another hour of thinking before she made her choice.

Beca was near the door when she heard the sound of screams coming from where the Bellas were rehearsing. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next―Lilly was making a snow angel in a puddle of vomit, Cynthia Rose was trying to "protect" Stacie, who was emphatically blowing her rape whistle, Denise was hiding under the chairs, Jessica and Ashley were holding onto each other and watching Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy fighting to the death for the pitch pipe.

"Guys! What is going on!" Beca shouted above all the ruckus. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Chloe was the first to stand up, the situation was pretty awkward, no one was going to lie.

Aubrey stood up and pointed to her, "This is a Bellas' rehearsal and as far as I'm concerned you're not one anymore."

Chloe instantly stood up for Beca, "Knock it off Aubrey. She's still a Bella." She said standing up for her crush. "And frankly, you could do better than to just tell her to piss off when she has a new idea."

Beca smiled when Chloe voiced her opinion to Aubrey. She turned back to her, a confident smirk on her face. Aubrey, however, showed no emotion on her face. A few awkward minutes of silence passed, nobody daring to speak or move. Beca nodded, knowing Aubrey's word was final. She walked towards the piano and grabbed the chair next to it, turning around to glance at the Bellas before dragging her chair. She was halfway to the door when she heard Aubrey call out. "Wait!"

"Thank God, that was going to be really embarrassing," Beca said, turning around and walking back to the group.

"Look Beca, I know that I've hard on everyone here, especially you and I'm sorry." Aubrey said. "I am my father's daughter, and he always said 'if at first you don't succeed. Pack your bags.'" She said before going over to the chairs where they all sat down. Chloe blushed at Beca, relieved that the brunette had come back.

Chloe sat across from Beca and gazed at her. They all decided to share things about themselves and get to know each other a little bit. Chloe decided to share the new that she had gotten her nodes removed. The Bellas then decided to leave the choir room and head to the empty outdoor pool.

Aubrey picked a song for them and Chloe sang lead, her eyes on Beca the entire time as she sang beautifully. Chloe knew then and there, she was in love with Beca, there was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with the young DJ. The way her eyes sparkled against the moonlight and the stars, Chloe couldn't help but keep her eyes on her as she sang "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

When Chloe reached the chorus of "Just the Way You Are" Beca decided to cut in with "Just a Dream" by Nelly. Aubrey and a few of the other girls joined Beca as their mashup started to come together. Beca watched all of the Bellas, but her eyes stayed on Chloe for most of the song. There was something about her that night that made Beca feel a strange feeling, one that she hadn't really felt before but couldn't quite identify.

The girls ended the song beautifully, and they all looked at each other. "Guys, that was amazing, wasn't it?" Beca said with a smile.

All the Bellas nodded. "Hands in," Aubrey said smiling. They all did their cheer and then everyone was heading back but Chloe stayed behind and looked up at the stars from the empty pools floor. She smiled softly, looking up at the night sky full of wonder. Her heart was finally back to its regular state of happiness. The Bellas were going to the finals and Beca, the girl of her dreams, the girl she knew she was in love with now, was with them. At the moment she wasn't upset with the fact that Beca was into Jesse. All that mattered was she loved Beca, and if Beca was happy, so was she.

This was it. Today was the day that Beca and the Bellas had spent the last eight months of their lives preparing for. Today was the day that they would compete against a cappella teams from colleges all around the country with the hopes that they would come out on top. Today was one of the biggest days of their lives.

Beca had been working day and night to arrange a setlist that incorporated both modern, popular songs and songs that the Bellas had been performing for decades. It was a lot of work, but Beca was finally able to create an amazing and creative setlist that was definitely to win them the title, once paired up with killer choreography that Chloe had put together.

The girls traveled up to New York City a few days before the Finals were set to take place. Chloe and Beca sat next to each other on the plane, where they really got to know each other well. They realized they had similar interests, and they made each other laugh until they were crying happily. Chloe smiled. She suddenly didn't want to leave Barden. She wanted to stay there and stay with Beca, she never wanted to leave her.

The two of them decided to explore New York City together and hang out, since they had a day to roam before the competition. It was fun getting to know Beca. Chloe found herself falling in love with Beca over and over again.

Then the night of the Finals came and they were preparing to go onstage. Chloe noticed Beca talking to Jesse before he went on stage. Chloe knew that Beca wanted Jesse, not her. And she had come to terms with that. But that didn't mean that she didn't hurt when she saw Beca look at Jesse the way that she looked at Beca. No one had ever looked at her like that before, and no one probably ever would. She grabbed her microphone from the guy backstage and sighed a little.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Jessica asked when she noticed Chloe's sigh.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you though." She said smiling before they gathered around each other and huddled up. Chloe smiled at Beca, loving the fact that Beca seemed really excited to perform. Beca had told Chloe she was trying to win Jesse over with the setlist they had chosen, and Chloe said that Jesse would be stupid to reject her. Chloe gazed at Beca and smiled softly, even though she knew that Beca wasn't hers to love.

Beca took a peek out at the crowd, then joined the huddle. "I love you guys so much. You've become family to me. Now let's go kick some aca-ass!" She said enthusiastically. The girls cheered, and they took the stage. The audience got quiet as they walked out. Once everyone was in place, Beca took the pitch pipe and blew a note. "One, two, three, four," she whispered loud enough so everyone onstage could hear.

The Bellas began to sing "Price Tag," and they surprised the crowd when they began to rock out during the chorus. Chloe nailed her dance moves perfectly, and she put on a big smile for the audience as they continued to perform flawlessly. They moved into "Don't You Forget About Me," and Chloe knew that once Jesse put his hand in the air like Judd Nelson did in The Breakfast Club, Beca was his. There was no stopping it now. However, the thought didn't keep her from finishing out the song.

Once they finished, the crowd went wild and instantly gave them a standing ovation. Chloe smiled and cheered giving other Bellas hugs. Then she looked at Beca who was already heading towards the edge of the stage to go get Jesse. She sighed and followed Beca, knowing what was about to happen next.

After the Bellas hit the final notes in the song, Beca ran offstage to find Jesse. "Hey nerd," she said with a smile when she found his row. She put her hands on his shoulders, hanging her arms around his neck.

"What did I tell you? The endings are the best part," Jesse said with his signature smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You are such a weirdo," she said before leaning in and kissing Jesse on the lips. Jesse smiled and placed his hands on her waist, kissing her back as the kiss grew more passionate.

Chloe stopped in her tracks. Even though she had known it was inevitable, her heart burst into a million little pieces. No one had noticed that she had exited the auditorium because they were too hyped from their performance. She ran into the girl's bathroom and into an empty stall, trying to catch her breath. Chloe couldn't breathe, she felt as if her oxygen was being sucked out her body by a vacuum. It was official, Beca and Jesse were together, and all Chloe could do was stand there and cry. She felt like the tears wouldn't ever stop flowing. She didn't know love could hurt someone so badly.

"And your 2012 ICCA Champions are...the Barden Bellas!" The group screamed with happiness when they heard their name called. They went onstage to accept the trophy, which was when Beca noticed one Bella was missing.

After the Bellas left the stage, Beca went to look for Chloe. She didn't find her backstage or in the auditorium, so she ended up walking around aimlessly. She had been doing so for twenty minutes when she heard someone crying. Beca followed the sound into the nearest girls' bathroom. She walked over to the only stall with a closed door and knocked. "Chloe? Are you in there?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe heard Beca's voice after the knock and she instantly stopped crying. "Beca? What are you doing in here? Who won?" She asked before wiping her tears with toilet paper, as well as fixing her mascara before she stood up straight and opened the stall door. Her heart broke once again when she saw Beca's face. "Did we win?" She asked.

"Yeah. We won. What were you doing in here? You missed the awards ceremony," Beca said, noticing that Chloe had put on fresh mascara. "And why were you crying?"

Chloe knew that Beca had a good lie detector, also it was pretty obvious that she had been crying so there was no point in hiding it. She walked out of the stall and then leaned up against the wall. "I, well I don't really know what to say." She started off. "I'm immensely proud of our Bella's and the fact that we won." She stated. "But I'm in love with someone, and they've pretty much shown me that they don't want me." She said trying to not start crying again. "I was stupid for ever thinking that they wanted me in the first place, I should've known that from the start. No one is going to look at me the way I look at the person I love. There's really no point in crying over someone who doesn't love you back." She said before closing her eyes. "I'm going to end up alone and that's okay." She muttered before saying, "I lost the one person I wanted. So, I guess that's it for me. I'm going to be single on my death bed."

"Everything you just said is not true. First of all, who wouldn't want you? You're a catch. You're one of the kindest, smartest, funniest, and prettiest girls I know. And besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and I'm sure that there will be guys lining up any day now that want to take you out on a date. Don't give up hope just yet," Beca said, offering a hug to her friend.

'I don't want other guys,' Chloe thought to herself. 'I want you.' Chloe ended up taking the offered hug Beca had given her. She held onto Beca tightly, taking in her scent and never wanting to let her go. Ever. "I appreciate the thought Beca," she said after they pulled back from the hug, and she looked into Beca's eyes. Oh those beautiful blue eyes. "But no one compares to the person I love right now. And no one ever will. People like that don't come around very often. I've pretty much blown my chance at love, but that's okay." She took a deep breath before standing up straight. "Now let's go and celebrate." She said before opening the main bathroom door to join the other Bellas.

Beca waited in the bathroom for a few extra moments, thinking of her conversation with Chloe. It hurt her to see Chloe that upset and convinced that whoever she was in love with didn't love her back. Except, that was where Chloe was wrong. The person she was in love with did love her back. They just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 2: Hearts Are Delicate

**Hey Guys! hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **From and Youngstoryteller.007**

Chapter 2: Feelings are Strong, Hearts are Delicate

Beca's senior year at Barden had just begun, and she and Chloe had become the best of friends. Their friendship was as strong as titanium; nothing could ever tear the two apart. Chloe was still madly in love with Beca, but she was happy for her and Jesse because she knew how much Beca loved him.

It was one month into the school year, the Bellas had been suspended from competing in the ICCAs due to a little...accident while performing for the president which resulted in lots of silk burn for Fat Amy and the Bellas being suspended indefinitely from competing at the collegiate level. However, they negotiated a deal with both the Dean and two board members of the Collegiate A Capella Association, and it was decided that the Bellas would be reinstated if they were able to win at the international a cappella competition taking place that year in Copenhagen.

There had to be a catch to the agreement, however. In addition to not being able to compete at the ICCAs, the Bellas were also not allowed to hold any auditions, which meant they couldn't recruit any new Bellas to the group. A few years ago, they added a transfer student from Guatemala named Flo, but she would also be graduating that year along with the rest of the seniors.

With no ideas on how to keep the Bellas afloat after the seniors graduated, that was when they found the perfect loophole in a freshman named Emily Junk. Her mother, Catherine Junk, was a former Bella, and the policy about children of former Bellas stated that all legacies had to be accepted into the group, no matter the circumstances. Naturally, both sides were happy because of the outcome. It had been Emily's dream to be a Bella, and now the Bellas had found someone to lead the group after they graduated.

After Emily's audition, the Bellas took her to her first hood night party. Amy took the new Bella under her wing, showing her around the Treble house and giving her the rundown on college life and life with the Bellas was like.

Beca arrived at the party a little late due to her first day at the internship. Chloe hadn't seen her all week since she was so busy with classes and other things. "There you are!" She said, hugging Beca with one arm while the other held Chloe's favorite yellow cup, which happened to be the same cup Beca had used in her audition for the Bellas three years ago. "I've missed you, you silly goose!" Chloe said, flashing the smile that was only on her face whenever Beca was with her.

Beca smiled. "Hey, Red. I've missed you too," she said, hugging Chloe back. "So, what have you been up to lately? I mean, what have you been up to that hasn't involved our nearly impossible quest at Worlds?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

Chloe shrugged. "Not a lot, really. We did add a new Bella, though. She came to us and begged us to let her audition. It turns out her mom was a Bella too! Her name is Emily and she has a really great voice," Chloe said, putting her arms around Beca's neck as they danced together to the music.

Beca just made Chloe happy nowadays. There weren't any arguments between the two unless it was over who was the better singer, Taylor Swift or Ellie Goulding or something silly like that. (As much as Beca hated to admit it, she was a real Swiftie at heart.) All their heated discussions had them laughing hysterically by the end of it. Needless to say, they were the perfect pair.

While they were dancing, Beca smelled the alcohol on Chloe's breath when their faces were close. "Wow, you've been drinking," Beca said with a laugh. "Speaking of people that have been drinking, have you seen my boyfriend anywhere?"

"Becaw!" Beca rolled her eyes when she heard Jesse squawk her name. He walked over to her, a plastic cup in his hand with some sort of alcoholic beverage mixed by Fat Amy. "Hey babe," he said with a slight slur to his words. Beca chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Can I borrow you for a second?" Beca nodded and followed Jesse over to the tiki bar and sat on the stool next to his. "So how was the internship?" Jesse asked, genuinely excited for his girlfriend to an opportunity like this.

"It was really eye-opening. They do not mess around there. The boss had us sit around a table and give ideas for Snoop Dogg's Christmas album, and this guy named Dax suggested something involving dogs singing backup, and the boss made him run laps around the room while he was in his skinny jeans," Beca said, grimacing at the memory.

"You're gonna get to work with Snoop Dogg? That's amazing!" Jesse said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I won't work with him cause my job is just to get coffees and burritos and stuff for everyone else, but it's still gonna be cool to meet him and everything," she replied, fixing herself a drink and taking a sip.

Jesse took a sip of his drink, setting the empty cup down on the table. "Let me ask you one more question. Chloe asked where you were earlier. Why didn't you tell her about the internship?"

"Chloe's just been so preoccupied and stressed since the Bellas were banned from ever competing at the collegiate level. I didn't tell her because I knew that she'd freak out. She's completely focused on the Worlds, and I knew she would react badly if she thought I wasn't as committed as she was," Beca explained, "It just isn't a good time right now."

Jesse nodded and then said, "Well I hope you tell her sooner or later." He said shrugging. "She deserves to know." He then let Beca go rejoin her best friend on the dance floor. Beca and Chloe instantly resumed their previous dancing position and they laughed at how drunk Chloe was. Chloe bit her lip a couple times as she watched Beca dance with her, admiring how sexy and beautiful the short brunette looked. Damn she was stunning.

Chloe continued to dance with her for the rest of the party, and they all headed home around midnight. A couple of months passed and soon it was close to Christmas, Chloe was stepping out of the shower when she heard Beca yelling at someone. Chloe couldn't tell what was going on, so she got dressed and went to Beca's door, listening to the argument that was taking place.

The tension between the two Bellas had started when Emily had asked Beca for advice on how to improve her voice within the Legacy's first week with the group. Beca had brushed her off, telling the freshman that she had somewhere to be. Ever since, every time Emily had asked for help, Beca used the same excuse. Emily then asked where Beca was going every day, and Beca responded by telling the girl to mind her own business.

A few weeks later, Emily was in Beca's room looking for a shirt she had lost in the laundry when she saw Beca's ID badge for Residual Heat sitting on her bed. Beca had gotten home from a date with Jesse and saw her stuff sprawled out on her bed and a guilty-looking Emily holding Beca's ID badge.

"Give me that," Beca snapped, taking the badge out of the girl's hand and putting it in her pocket. "Why were you going through my stuff? This is my stuff! Give me some privacy!"

"I-I was looking for my favorite t-shirt. I think it got mixed up in the laundry, so I came up here to look for it. I swear that was all I was doing. I didn't mean to find the ID badge," Emily said, a look of worry and fear on her face.

"You still had no business to be up here in the first place! You should've waited until I got home. I would've told you if I had your shirt or not. You didn't have to snoop through my personal belongings!" Beca said with a raised voice.

"What was that badge for anyway? I saw it said 'Residual Heat' on it. Do you have a job or something there?" Emily asked the Bella captain curiously.

"Again, none of your business, Legacy."

"I just wanna know. I mean, why didn't you tell us? Or at least Chloe. It's not like she would've gotten mad or anything."

"Of course she would've gotten mad! She wants us all to be focused on the Bellas, and winning Worlds isn't my top priority right now. I have other things to worry about, like graduation!" Beca replied, both anger and frustration in her voice.

"Chloe is your best friend. She'd understand," Emily said, "You two are really close, and I figured she wouldn't mind because you've been working so hard lately." An awkward moment of silence between the two passed. Emily took a deep breath and spoke up, asking the question that had been on her mind for quite some time. "Do you have feelings for Chloe? I mean, I know you're with Jesse, but I can't help but notice how happy you make her and vice versa." As soon as those words left her mouth, Emily knew she had gone too far. She could almost see the steam blowing out of Beca's ears. Emily gulped, bracing herself for the full impact of an angry Beca.

"Let me get this straight. First, you go snooping around my stuff without my permission, and now you're insinuating that I have feelings for my best friend? In case you didn't know, I have a boyfriend named Jesse that I am very happy with, and our relationship is none of your business, and neither is my friendship with Chloe. If you want to stay in this group, learn to mind your own business. You know, I've never heard you sing, but Chloe said you're good. I'm starting to think now that the only reason you're even here is because your mom was a Bella. Maybe you should spend less time worrying about my life and focus on yours!" Beca screamed.

"Well maybe if we had a set list to sing you would get to hear me!" Emily said before tearing up and crying, making her way towards the door in a stream of tears.

Chloe heard Beca screaming and after she finished getting dressed she rushed over and opened the door to find Emily running out in tears. She watch Emily run down the hall to her room before turning back to Beca. "What's going on here? Care to explain why Emily just ran out, crying a river of tears?" She asked before crossing her arms and waiting for Beca to explain.

"Why don't you have her explain? She needs to learn to mind her own goddamn business," Beca snapped.

"Well I heard the part where you told her that the only reason she was in this group was because of the fact that her mother was a Bella. And that's a super fucked up thing to say." Chloe said. She then decided to hear Beca's part of the story, "Tell me why you yelled at her at least."

"Well, you see, there's this little thing called 'personal space' and ever since she joined, she has completely been violating mine. She's always, and I mean always, asking me about her singing or dancing or whatever. She doesn't know when to stop. I came up here and she was going through my stuff, so I felt I had the right to yell at her," Beca replied.

"She's only doing that because she knows that you're really talented and she wants to learn from you so she can get better. I know sometimes it can be a bit much, but you have to cut the girl some slack. She is trying her best to fit in. And I am with you when it comes to invading personal space, it was wrong of her to go through your stuff but you still need to apologize to her at some point." Chloe said calmly. She a lot of the times was the voice of reason in the Bella's, that's why they voted her co-captain every year with Beca. "And why were you yelling to her about me?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Forget about it. The whole argument was stupid anyways," Beca said, trying to get Chloe to drop the subject.

"It seemed like something since it was enough to make you yell at her." Chloe said sitting down next to Beca and offering her hand. She was a bit surprised when Beca didn't take her hand like she usually did when they were having one of their deep talks. "What's going on?"

Beca took a deep breath, sitting on the bed a few inches away from Chloe, her hands resting in her lap. "I've just been really busy and stressed out lately. I have so much on my mind, with graduation and life after college and the World's. I've been feeling confused, and I don't know what is causing it or why I'm feeling the things I feel," Beca admitted.

Chloe nodded, she was a good listener and Beca loved that about her. "What kinds of feelings have you been feeling lately, I promise it won't leave this room." She said crossing her heart with her fingers. She looked into Beca's eyes with a kind and loving look in her big baby blue eyes.

Beca looked away from Chloe and down at the floor. "Jesse and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately. He told me a few days ago that he's planning to leave at the end of the semester and go to California for film school. I feel kinda jealous and angry because I feel like he's leaving me behind to go chase his dream."

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry Becs." Chloe said. Becs was Chloe's personal nickname for Beca. She took Beca's hand and added. "If you ever need to tell me something, you can. I will always be there to listen to whatever problems you're having." She said entwining their fingers together and looking into Beca's eyes.

Beca started sniffling as tears threatened to fall. "I'm just so scared that he's going to go to California and leave me for some girl who's prettier than me, smarter than me, and who actually likes movies and isn't a prick," Beca said sadly.

"Beca look at me." Chloe said lifting her chin so they were face to face. "Jesse has the whole package when it comes to you. You're smart, you're funny, you're one of if not the most beautiful girl in the world. If Jesse leaves you for some other girl, it's his loss. Because Beca," Chloe smiling softly into Beca's eyes. "anyone who holds your heart is the luckiest person in the world."

Beca smiled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears. "Thanks, Chlo," she said, "You've always been here for me when I've needed you, and I can never thank you enough. I think I will just have to accept that this is how most college relationships die. Either one leaves the other, or they both go their separate ways. Maybe this is for the best."

Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug. "You know that I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend." She whispered in Beca's ear. When they pulled apart from the hug, Chloe noticed how late it was. "I'm gonna get to bed okay, let me know if you need anything." She said before starting towards the door.

"Wait!" Beca called out to the redhead. "Can you cuddle with me?" Beca asked when the redhead turned around to face her.

Chloe smiled widely and chuckled a little at Beca's cuteness. "I couldn't think of anything better." She said before she turned off the light and walked over to Beca's bed, wrapping her arms around Beca as they lay down together with Chloe's head on Beca's chest. Chloe could hear the way Beca's heart was beating, it soothed her greatly and she reconnected their hands. They lay there in silence just listening to the faint sound of each other's heartbeats. Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes and smiled, she noticed the way Beca's dark blue eyes made her get goosebumps. Chloe's eyes cycled back and forth from Beca's eyes to her lips as they gazed upon each other.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, smiling when the redhead was already gazing into hers. She noticed her gaze flicker from her eyes and down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Their lips were merely centimeters apart now. Beca hesitantly looked at Chloe, then began to lean in slowly. When their lips were almost touching, Beca pulled away, shaking her head. "You need to go."

Chloe could feel her heart just drop as Beca said that. Her heart had started beating faster as their lips came close to touching, but when Beca pulled back Chloe felt her heart sink through the floor. She knew she had messed up big time for going in for a simple kiss. She got up and then said, "I'm sorry," she said trying to hide the huge lump in her throat when Beca told her to leave. She could feel hot tears start to build up in her eyes and she instantly turned around and left without saying another word.

Once Chloe got back to her room, which she didn't share with anyone else, she closed her door softly and then leaned against it. She covered her mouth and began to cry, letting the tears fall. What had she done? She had nearly kissed her best friend, who already was in a relationship. Now Beca probably thought that Chloe was a creep and didn't ever want to converse with her again. She felt like complete fucking idiot for what she had just attempted, but then again, she did notice that Beca leaned in as well. Could that have meant something? Did Beca have feelings for her too? A sudden thought pushed itself into Chloe's mind but it was quickly pushed back out. 'No, no!' she thought to herself, there was no chance in the world of Beca loving her back, that was a hopeless dream of sorts.

The next few days Beca and Chloe didn't really even speak to each other, not even at the Bellas' rehearsal and the whole group was wondering what was going on. The two were just awkward around each other, but no one could figure out exactly why.

One night everyone had gone to sleep, well except for Chloe. She was reading a book while she thought of Beca. So really, she wasn't reading the book at all. Much to her surprise though, Beca wasn't asleep. She pondering deep thoughts on how she felt about Chloe.

Beca was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through her mind. "Why did I lean in closer? I didn't want to kiss her. Did I want to kiss her? I can't want to kiss her, she's my best friend. I can't have feelings for my best friend. I'm with Jesse. Oh god, what am I gonna tell Jesse? He's going to break up with me for sure now."

Chloe couldn't read the book anymore, all of her thoughts were drifting. Thoughts of what Beca thought of her. She set the book down and stared the ceiling, wondering if Beca felt the same way. She couldn't love Chloe though right? I mean, why else would she have chose Jesse? Because she didn't love Chloe. But then why did she lean in too? So many feelings and thoughts raced in and out of Chloe's mind, her heart was hopeful yet cautious, what was she going to do?

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't avoid Chloe forever. Eventually, they would have to talk about what happened. Beca sat up in bed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She slowly walked out of her room and down the hall to Chloe's. She stood outside her door for a few moments before softly knocking.

Chloe was a bit startled by a knock on her door this late at night. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 1:00 a.m. in the morning. She yawned a little before answering, "Come, in." She said, not knowing who it was. Chloe's heart then stopped for a moment when she saw Beca. What did she want to talk about? "Beca?" She started. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked when she noticed the puzzled look on Beca's face. "Are you okay?"

Beca closed the door behind her, and shook her head. "No, I'm not okay," she said softly. "I think...I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 3: Go Get The Girl

Chapter 3: Go Get The Girl

"I think...I think we need to talk. I've been thinking a lot about what happened," Beca said, waiting for Chloe to respond. She stood there for a few minutes before sitting down on Chloe's bed, looking at the floor.

Chloe nodded nervously. "I've been thinking about it, too. What about it do you want to talk about?" Chloe asked, putting her hand on top of Beca's.

Beca quickly moved her hand away. "I've been thinking for a while, and I just wanted to say that it was a mistake. I don't know why I did that. I'm really sorry, and I hope that this doesn't change things between us," Beca said, bringing her eyes up to meet Chloe's.

Chloe nodded sadly, looking away from Beca. She had known not to get her hopes up, but she did anyway. They had almost kissed, and Beca leaned in. That had to mean something, right? Apparently not. She knew she had blown her shot at ever finding true love by letting Beca slip right through her fingers. "Uh, that's okay. Don't worry about it. Forget it even happened," she said.

Beca nodded and sighed in relief. "So, um, are we cool?" She asked. Beca smiled when Chloe nodded her head, and she turned to leave the room.

"Have you ever had feelings for me?"

Beca whipped her head back around. "Wha-what?" Beca asked, although she knew she had heard Chloe correctly. "Chloe, you're my best friend and Jesse is my boyfriend," was all she could think of to say. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Chloe nodded, feeling tears already welling up in her eyes. "Okay. Um, can you go now?" She asked, knowing that if Beca stayed any longer she would break down in tears. She was an idiot for getting her hopes up, and right now what she really needed was time to decompress.

Beca nodded and silently got up and left, closing the door behind her. She went back into her room with more questions than answers. Beca sighed and put on her headphones and listened to music, which was what she did when she needed time to calm down or time to sort out her thoughts.

Chloe sat on her bed, flipping through the pages of a photo album that Beca had made for her. In the album was every picture they had taken together over the last few years. She looked at each picture closely, trying to find any indication that Beca would reciprocate her feelings. They always looked so happy in their pictures together; they were always smiling at each other or looking at each other. Was Chloe wrong to think there could be something more than friendship between them? She closed the photo album and curled up into a ball on her bed. She then thought of all the things she and Beca did together. They cuddled each other whenever the Bellas had a movie night, and they would always fall asleep in each other's arms. Whenever one of them had a problem or one of them was sad, they would comfort each other. They would sleep in the same bed. A lot. They always sat next to each other on the Bella bus or on flights to New York for the ICCA Finals. They would casually hold hands from time to time, as well dance with each other more than anyone else at parties. You also couldn't forget the late night talks they had from time to time. So was Chloe out of place to assume that Beca may be in love with her as well?

Chloe needed to say what was on her mind. She needed to let Beca know how she felt and she needed to let her know now, no matter what time it was. "Beca, open up," Chloe said. She was met with silence. "Open up, Beca. I know you're awake. I can hear your music."

Beca heard someone knocking on her door, and she knew it had to be Chloe. Who else could possibly be up that late? Beca took off her headphones and walked over to the door, opening it up. "Hey," she said, opening the door so Chloe could come in. "Is there something you wanted to say?" Beca asked, sitting back down in her desk chair.

"Yeah, but I need your full attention. So turn around and face me, not your laptop." Chloe said urgently. Beca turned around and Chloe knew she had the girl's full attention, so she began. "I'm sorry for almost kissing you a couple days ago. But you leaned in too, and the last few days I've been tearing myself up over that almost kiss. And when I asked you if you had feelings for me earlier, that was a completely fair question! We don't really do things that regular best friends do okay? We hold hands casually from time to time, we have late night intimate talks and we tell each other everything! Not to mention the fact that every single movie night we cuddle close together in each other's arms!" Chloe said. Before Beca could retaliate Chloe went on. "I never meant to freak you out by asking that question earlier, but was I completely wrong to ask? Beca, we cuddle in each other's beds and fall asleep together. Friends, even best friends don't cuddle like we do when they share a bed! I am so sorry that I offended you for asking, I realize now that you don't have those feelings for me. And you never fucking will, because Jesse is the only person you'll ever feel that way about, I get it now." She said with a voice that mixed between anger and devastation. "Congratulations, you've made me realize how pointless my dream is." She said before turning around and beginning to walk out.

Beca sat there in shock, not sure how to respond. "Chloe, wait!" She said, following the redhead out of her room and into the hallway. "If those things you mentioned bothered you, you should've told me. I never meant to lead you on in any sort of way. I'm sorry. I really am. If things were different…" She trailed off.

"Then what Beca? You'd still be with Jesse!" She said sadly. "You made me believe that there was something more than friendship! Doing the things we've done haven't bothered me, but you acting as if I'm just a friend after all the things we've done! That's what bothers me! And now you're telling me that you never felt anything whenever we did any of those things, you just felt friendship? I-I…." Chloe said before leaning against the wall.

"I mean, friends watch movies together and give each other hugs and hold hands, right? How was I supposed to know that wasn't friendship! You should've told me how you felt before it got complicated like this! It's not my fault I'm confused right now," Beca replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"You think this is confusing for you, it's just as confusing for me! After all these things we've done and then the fact that we almost kissed, am I wrong for thinking that there might be something more? Just tell me now so I can stop wrecking myself over it!" Chloe said. "Am I just a stupid and naive girl for thinking that you may feel something for me?" She asked.

"You aren't stupid or naive. I can see how I lead you on, and I didn't mean to, Chloe. I didn't want to hurt you. You have every right to slap me or scream at me or hate me for leading you on. I am so sorry, Chloe. Please believe me," Beca said, reaching for her hand.

"So you never felt anything." Chloe said, obviously upset by Beca's answer. When she looked at Beca and saw her nod her head, Chloe cleared her throat. "Okay then, that's all I needed to know. Goodnight Beca." Chloe said, even more heartbroken than she thought she'd ever be. She turned around and started heading back to her room, where she'd be alone.

"Chloe-" Beca said, but she had already shut the door to her bedroom. Beca sighed and went back into her room. Beca laid down and closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. "I think I just royally fucked up," she said to herself, "I don't know if Chloe will ever forgive me either."

Chloe was packing her workout bag one day about a week after her and Beca's argument. She needed to get out of there and avoid Beca at all costs. She couldn't look at a picture of Beca without feeling the strings on heart tear at the seams. Her whole world felt like it was crashing to the ground. Not only were the Bellas in jeopardy of never being a group again, but Chloe was completely and utterly heartbroken. She rarely smiled, and barely even talked rehearsal unless it was for the choreography. Everyone noticed something was up between their co-captains, because Chloe sat by herself on the floor during movie night that week. Conversations between Beca and Chloe only occurred when they had to talk, otherwise Chloe would just avoid talking to Beca because seeing the girl's face reminded her that she'd never be able to have it. Chloe decided to get out of the house that day, she let the Bellas have a day off to whatever they wanted, whether it was studying for class or just hanging out.

Beca had finally worked up the courage to try and really talk to Chloe again for the first time in a week. She went up to Chloe's door and knocked, frowning when the redhead didn't answer. Beca knocked again, but there was no reply. She opened the door, her face falling when she realized Chloe had left the Bella house. Beca sighed and went back to her room. She looked at the ceiling before taking her phone out. "Can we talk?" She texted to Chloe.

Chloe was just getting out of the shower after her workout when she saw a text from Beca. She opened it up and read it. "Why? So you can break my heart again? I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." She typed back before putting her phone in her jacket pocket. She dried her hair and put a hat on before going to the store to buy baking ingredients, since it was time for her to bake holiday treats for the Bellas. Really, she just needed an activity to take her mind off of Beca.

Beca grabbed her phone off her bed when it buzzed. She frowned when she read Chloe's text. She decided not to respond, instead calling Jesse to pick her up and take her to Residual Heat.

During the car ride, Beca stared at Chloe's message. Jesse had noticed that Beca hadn't been herself lately. "Is everything okay, Beca? You've seemed out of it lately," Jesse said.

Beca took a deep breath. "Chloe and I got into an argument and I don't know what to do. She probably hates me now," Beca said glumly.

Jesse shrugged, "I'm sure whatever it is you two fought about she'll get over it soon enough. Chloe never stays mad for very long." Jesse stated. Recently though, Jesse had noticed Beca looking at pictures of her and Chloe a lot on her phone. She'd stare at them for a while, smile sadly and then swipe to the next one. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you guys fight about?"

Beca hesitated, not sure how to tell Jesse that Chloe had feelings for her. "Um, you see, Chloe and I are really close friends, and...it turns out she has feelings for me. She thought I felt the same way. That's why we fought," Beca said, continuing to flip through pictures of her and Chloe.

"Oh," Jesse said. He continued to drive Beca to her job. It was silent for a moment and Jesse saw Beca looking at the pictures again. "Do you feel the same way?" He asked.

"Jesse, I-I don't know. I'm so confused right now. I really care about you but I care about her too. I know that whatever decision I make, I'm going to lose one of you, and I can't. I can't lose you and I can't lose Chloe," Beca said, feelings tears welling up in her eyes.

Jesse took her hand and kissed it softly. "I just want you to know, that whatever decision you make, you're not going to lose me because I love you. Sure your choice may not be what I want, but you're not just my girlfriend. You're my best friend, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" He said as he pulled up to the recording studio.

Beca smiled and got out of the car, kissing Jesse's cheek. "Thanks, Jesse. I'm gonna go clear my head. Call me later?" She asked, holding his hand for a moment.

"Of course," Jesse said, kissing her hand. Once Beca got in the studio, Jesse drove away. His heart hurt, as he knew that this would be the last time he drove Beca to the studio with her as his girlfriend. Ever since freshman year, Jesse thought Beca had a thing for Chloe, and his suspicions were confirmed when Beca told him about Chloe's feelings. But, even if Beca chose Chloe, Jesse would still support her and be there for her, because if Beca was happy, so was he.

Jesse got a call later that night from Beca. "Hey babe, how was your day?" He asked softly, his heart hurting a little bit because he knew what this phone call was going to be about. "Did you speak up and give them some ideas for Snoop Dogg?"

"I love her, Jesse. I'm in love with her. I'm so so sorry," Beca sobbed, unable to stop herself. "I really, really cared about you, but I love her. Please don't hate me."

"Hey, Beca, it's okay," Jesse said in a soft, gentle voice. He hated to hear her cry and not be able to hold her. "I don't hate you. I could never, ever hate you," he told her, feeling his heart break a little bit more with each second that past. "I knew as soon as you brought it up that it wasn't going to be me, and I'm okay with that. I've seen the way you look at her since freshman year. When did you make your decision?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I didn't choose to love her, Jesse. I think I've always known deep down. I was just so scared to tell anyone, and then I met you and I pushed those feelings away. You don't deserve this. You deserve someone who won't break your heart," Beca said, feeling her heart hurt because she knew Jesse's was hurting.

"I know you don't choose who fall for." He said with a chuckle. "I just wanted to know what made you choose her over me." Jesse said.

"Everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her is so perfect, and I've ruined every chance I've been given to be with her. It's too late for me. She hates me now. I know it," Beca said sadly.

"Beca, she doesn't hate you okay? She's upset with you. There's a difference between the two. I mean, who could blame her though? She's had to sit and watch the girl of her dreams with some movie nerd." He said chuckling. "Don't worry about me anymore. Worry about Chloe. You love her, right?" He asked. When Beca responded with a yes, he said, "Then don't give up. Because you're blowing your chances with her even more if you give up now."

"What else can I do? She won't even talk to me unless it's something for the Bellas. Every time I try to talk to her, she either ignores me or she leaves. How am I supposed to tell her how I feel if I can't even get her to listen?" Beca asked.

"Just give her a little time. Heartbreak is a sucky thing to deal with, just ease into it. And you might want to tell her about the internship too, that may help a little bit because Chloe has texted me a couple times asking me where you go during the day." Jesse added. "Don't worry about winning her over. You seem to do a pretty good job of that," he said with a laugh that had a sad undertone. "I wish I could get a goodbye kiss," he said quietly.

"I could come over to your place, and we could watch The Breakfast Club one last time together," Beca suggested, hating to hear sadness in Jesse's voice.

"I would love that. Come over in thirty? I'll make popcorn," Jesse said with a smile on his face.

Beca smiled. "I'll be there in thirty," she replied. She wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter before she grabbed her coat and left the Bella house to walk across campus to the Treble house.

Jesse opened the door and gave her a hug. "Hey, love," He said smiling. He had made popcorn and settled in on the couch, snuggling close to Beca, similar to the way Chloe did during the Bellas' movie nights.

"I'm gonna miss doing this with you," Beca said, sitting down next to Jesse and taking some of the popcorn. She rested her head on his shoulder while the movie began to play.

'I'm going to miss it too," Jesse said, kissing the side of her head. He linked their fingers and held her close, knowing this would be the last time he ever held her in his arms. As the movie went on they talked and laughed, trying not to focus on the fact that this was their last hour and a half together.

Beca found herself getting a little teary-eyed as the movie came to an end. She buried her head in Jesse's chest, using his shirt to wipe her tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Jess," she said, sniffling quietly.

"Hey," he said kissing the top of her head and holding her close as she cried. "First loves don't always last forever. And you're my best friend, you're not going to lose me." He stated before he just held her there. After about ten minutes of crying between the both of them, Jesse walked Beca to the door. He opened it up and said, "So this is it huh?" He said. "Can I get a final kiss?"

Beca nodded and leaned in, giving Jesse a sweet last kiss. Jesse held her cheeks as they shared their final kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away with a sad smile. "I love you, Jesse Swanson. Goodbye," she said softly, trying to hold the tears in.

As they pulled away he leaned his forehead to hers and then replied to Beca by saying, "I love you too, Beca Mitchell." He as he gave her a tight hug. "Now go get the girl, and don't look back." He whispered before letting go of Beca and watching her walk away as a couple tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly when she turned a corner, and went back inside.

Beca's heart felt heavy as she watched Jesse walk back inside the Treble house. She looked at the door for a few moments before turning and walking back to the Bella house. Beca reached the Bella house and got her keys, pausing before unlocking the door. She remembered Jesse's last words to her. "Go get the girl, Beca, and don't look back," Beca said to herself before opening the door and walking inside.

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but we hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	5. Chapter 4: It's Always Been You

Chapter 4: It's Always Been You

Chloe had been making a bunch of holiday treats for the Bellas and herself. She loved to bake and cook, but right now it was an escape from the harsh world. She was pulling out a batch of sugar cookies and setting them out to try when she heard the door open. She continued to go on baking and then she decided to get a cup of water. She got out her yellow cup, and put some water in it before she turned around to see Beca hanging up her coat.

Chloe acted as if she hadn't noticed Beca walk in through the front door by setting down her water and rolling out some of the sugar cookie dough. Her strong arms spread the dough out and she continued to focus on her cookie, ignoring Beca's obvious and awkward presence.

Beca walked over to Chloe, leaning her back against the wall. Beca cleared her throat, hoping Chloe would acknowledge her presence. However, she was ignored. Beca watched the redhead continue to roll out the sugar cookie dough, pretending like she didn't know Beca was there. Beca cleared her throat again, and was met with the same response.

Beca leaned against the counter, looking directly at Chloe. "You can't play this game forever. Eventually you're going to have to acknowledge me," Beca said. Chloe turned and walked to the sink to wash her hands, and Beca took the rolling pin from the counter. "Please, just acknowledge that I'm here," Beca said, "or I won't give the rolling pin back."

Chloe didn't really need the rolling pin anymore anyways because she just had to cut the cookies out in shapes and put them on a cookie sheet. She just couldn't look Beca in the eyes at the moment, it was heartbreak enough hearing her voice. Chloe started using different shapes of cookie cutters to cut out of the dough. A little bit of flour was on her forehead and her shoulder since she had been baking since noon and it was 6:30 p.m. She continued to ignore Beca, obviously not wanting to talk to her right now since she was still dying of pain from their argument the week before. Even though ignoring Beca wouldn't make her go away, at least Chloe didn't have to talk to her or acknowledge the fact that she was trying to get Chloe's attention.

Beca sighed. Chloe was going to play hard to get. "Fine. Two can play at this game, Beale," Beca said. She walked over and stood in front of the oven. "Whoops. Looks like you're going to have to get past me if you want to bake these cookies, and the only way to get past me is to physically move me, which would be acknowledging that I am here," Beca said with a smirk.

As clever as Beca was, Chloe still stayed silent and continued to not make eye contact with Beca. Besides, there was a new batch in the oven so she wouldn't have to go to the oven for another five minutes. Chloe then started frosting some brownies that she had letting cool for the last hour, still staying strong.

Beca frowned when Chloe didn't go near the oven, instead choosing to start frosting brownies. Beca walked over and took a frosted brownie. She smirked and smashed the brownie onto Chloe's face, the frosting all over her cheeks. Beca then went over and grabbed the towel. "Oh no, how are you going to clean your face off?" Beca asked.

The redhead walked around Beca and tore a paper towel from the roll they had out. She went to the sink and got it wet before wiping her face off and using a dr towel to clean it. She then felt her phone begin to buzz and she saw her aunt was calling so she picked up with a smile. "Hey Aunt Terri, how are you?" She said turning and walking to the other side of the counter.

Beca threw her hands up in defeat. "How the hell am I going to get her to acknowledge me? I've tried every damn thing I could do," she muttered to herself. Beca waited for Chloe to finish talking with her Aunt Terri, trying to think of anything else she could possibly do to get Chloe's attention. A lightbulb went off in her head. Was it too risky of an idea? She'd have to wait and see.

A smile spread across Chloe's face as she and her aunt continued to talk on the phone. Finally about three minutes or so later, Chloe ended her call with her aunt and went back to her baking, taking the batch of cookies out the oven and putting a new one in. Of course Beca was still waiting for her to say something to show she knew Beca was there, but Chloe just didn't want to talk at the moment. She had been doing this for last eight minutes or so, she continued her acting as if Beca wasn't there.

Beca leaned against the counter. "You know, you might think that you can do this forever. The truth is, you can't. You can't give me the silent treatment for the rest of our lives. It won't work. Especially not after this," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand. Beca looked into her eyes, grabbing her other hand and pulling her into a kiss.

Okay, Chloe had to admit she couldn't really avoid Beca's presence once she did that. The kiss took her by complete surprise. Beca was kissing her. Chloe was being kissed by Beca. She wanted to kiss back but she felt like it was some sort of trick. She pulled back and yanked her hands away from Beca's. "What the hell?!" She yelled, seeing Beca's shocked expression when she reacted that way to the kiss, angry tears were in her eyes. "You think that a kiss is going just fix everything? You broke my fucking heart Beca! It's going take a hell of a lot more than a kiss to mend the heartache you've caused me for the last three and a half fucking years!" She screamed before turning around and running off to her room on the second floor.

Beca stood in the kitchen dumbfounded. What had she done wrong this time? She had thought for sure that Chloe was going to forgive her, but now it seemed that she had made the situation even worse. Beca ran upstairs, knocking on Chloe's door. "Chloe, please let me in! I don't know what I did wrong! Please, let me explain! Give me a chance!" She begged

Chloe opened the door with angry tears on her face. "You want to know what you did wrong? You caused me three fucking years of heartbreak! You lead me on for three and a half years. You made me think I had a shot with you and then you denied any feelings that you may have had for me, which broke my heart even more. And then you come and kiss me, and expect me to just fall into your arms and forgive you? That's not how life works!" She said.

"I don't expect you to fall into my arms! I expect you to at least forgive me, because I love you! I've loved you for three and a half fucking years, and I was too much of a fucking idiot to realize it! I was too scared to have feelings for you, because you're Chloe fucking Beale! You're way out of my league! There's no way in hell someone like you would settle for me! I pushed away my feelings cause I didn't want to be broken, although that's what's happening right now because you're pushing me away even though I love you!" Beca yelled back.

Chloe stood there, choked up as she listened to Beca. "You think that I want to push you away?" She said. After Beca little speech Chloe turned around and went to grab what looked like a folded up piece of paper. Chloe walked over to Beca and opened it up, and she started to read it. "Dear Beca, I have written this letter a million times. And I never planned on sending it to you because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. You're the light of my life, and every time I hear your voice I can't help but smile, and whenever you sing my heart melts. I know you're with Jesse and I know you love him very much, but I just have one question. Why not me? I can't help but feel the things I feel, and whenever you hold me or whenever I fall asleep in your arms I feel complete. I want to be yours. That's what I've wanted since the day I met you. And I hope you're willing to give me a shot, because if someone as amazing as you won't love me, then I don't know who will." She was crying by now, close to finishing the letter. "I love you Beca, and I hope one day, that you'll be mine. Forever. With all the love that I possess, Chloe." She said before folding the paper up and looking at Beca with teary eyes.

Beca took the paper and put it in her pocket, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. "I'm yours, only if you'll have me. And if it's okay with you, I'd like for you to be mine," she whispered, their lips centimeters apart.

Chloe couldn't quite come to terms with what was happening, "Promise me, that it's only me. Forever." She said, gazing deeply into Beca's eyes. Those beautiful dark blue eyes. "Say that, and I'm yours." She whispered.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale, you are the only one that I want and the only one I will ever want. I love you. Forever," Beca whispered back, caressing Chloe's cheek with her finger.

Chloe replied to Beca's words by wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "Then kiss me," she muttered, leaning their foreheads together, wanting nothing more at the moment than to feel Beca's perfect lips against hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"It would be my pleasure," Beca murmured, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. Beca pulled away after a few moments. "Was that okay?" She asked.

The redhead answered by kissing her again, this time with more passion and love. She heart could feel itself pounding as Beca's lips touched hers. Beca did love Chloe, she loved Chloe and that was all that mattered at this point. When Chloe pulled back nearly half a minute later, she teared up and giggle a little. "What took you so long?" She teased.

Beca smiled. "Honestly, I don't know," she said with a laugh. She put her arms around Chloe's waist and hugged her tightly. "I love you," she whispered in her ear, "I really, really love you."

Hearing those words come out of Beca's mouth directed towards Chloe, nothing made the redhead happier. She could finally feel her heart beat happily. "I love you too, so, so much." She muttered back before pulling back and looking into her eyes, wanting Beca more than she'd ever wanted anyone. "I need only you to make me happy." She whispered before letting Beca come inside her bedroom. They sat down on the couch by the window and lay in each other's arms. Chloe lay back against Beca, smiling as the younger woman wrapped her arms around her.

The other Bellas were all suddenly returning to the house and they saw Beca and Chloe cuddling through the window of Chloe's bedroom. Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca's lips quickly before saying, "What are we going to tell the girls?" She asked.

"What do you want to tell them?" Beca asked, seeing the Bellas watching them from a distance. Beca smiled and turned back to Chloe, giving her a kiss on the cheek. This made Chloe blush a little, she smiled and some noises startled her. She looked out the window and saw the Bellas screaming and cheering when they saw Beca kiss Chloe's cheek.

"Maybe we won't have to tell them at all." Chloe said chuckling as she and Beca both looked out into the cold winters night from Chloe's couch, where they saw the Bellas cheering. "Should we give them a little treat?" Chloe asked smirking at those silly girls.

"Why not?" Beca said, cupping Chloe's cheeks with her hands and kissing her lips softly and tenderly. She smiled even wider when she heard the Bellas screaming in delight.

Chloe giggled as she heard the girls scream again, she then got up and locked her door and then closed the curtain. "They can get an explanation later, for now-" Chloe said smiling sweetly before straddling Beca's lap, resting her hands on Beca's shoulders and flipping her hair to one side of her neck. "For now I just want to kiss my girlfriend over and over again." She said smiling. "Because I love your very much."

"Girlfriend? We're girlfriends now?" Beca asked. "I totally don't mind the title, I just haven't asked you out on a real date yet," Beca said, smiling and resting her hands on Chloe's hips.

"You don't have to ask, the answer is already yes." She whispered, smiling softly into Beca's eyes. She leaned in and kissed Beca's soft lips with deep passion, her hands cupping Beca's cheeks as their bodies moved closer together. Chloe was a good kisser to say the least, she knew how to make her partner swoon and want more. She closed her eyes as Beca kissed her back. She pulled a little only to smile and then reconnect their lips once again.

"Is this okay?" Beca asked, running her hands up and down Chloe's back underneath her shirt. "I don't wanna do anything that might make you uncomfortable."

Chloe smiled and nodded softly, "I love how strong your hands are my beautiful DJ." She whispered. Her hands glided up and down Beca's arms. "And I think you'll find out that I will let you do a lot." She said with a cute wink before moving her lips to Beca's neck where she left a few soft kisses before returning back to her lips.

Beca smiled and ran her hands up and down Chloe's back, moving her lips in perfect sync with Chloe's. "I love you so much, baby," she muttered, adding a little tongue to the kiss. Their tongues danced a little as they continued to kiss, Chloe enjoyed hearing Beca say those words again and again. She never got even close to being sick of them.

"I love you too," she whispered. Chloe loved hearing Beca call her baby, it just felt natural, it felt right. Chloe smiled and giggled cutely when Beca's lips went to her neck. "I hope you know," she whispered, "that I won't stop until my lover is satisfied." She muttered with a soft moan.

Beca raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? What kinds of things would you be willing to do? I can be very picky sometimes," she murmured, kissing across Chloe's chest.

"I'm sure that I can find a way to make sure you come crawling back for more." Chloe said before another moan escaped her lips. She knew that they weren't going any further than some passionate making out session that night, but she wanted Beca to know for sure that she could fulfill all of Beca's sexual desires and fantasies.

Beca shivered at Chloe's words. "I know, baby. I don't doubt that at all," she murmured, using her teeth to tug at Chloe's earlobe. "I've been told I'm pretty good when it comes to making people scream," she whispered.

Those words caused Chloe to feel a shock wave of goosebumps spread throughout her body. "Mmmm, I love it when someone can make me scream." She moaned, deeply enjoying this dirty talk.

"I'm also pretty good when it comes to finding weak spots," Beca murmured, kissing all along Chloe's neck until she found her weak spot, which was just below her ear. "It's right here, isn't it," Beca whispered, leaving a hickey in that spot. All Chloe had to do was moan loudly when Beca's lips sucked on her skin, she then nodded softly and moaned even more as Beca's lips made her skin slightly purple as she sucked her first of many hickeys into Chloe's skin.

"I'm really good at teasing my lover, to a point where they have to beg constantly for mercy." She muttered in Beca's ear seductively. She scooted her body impossibly closer to Beca body and she muttered, "I'm also really good at making my lover moan uncontrollably, making them plead on their knees for me to make hot and passionate love to them." She whispered before softly nipping at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth before they began kissing again.

Beca moaned softly. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," she whispered, "but I want our first time together to be special. I want it to be unforgettable. I'm willing to wait if you are."

"Good, because I never give it up on the first night." She whispered with a smile before kissing Beca's lips with her adorable yet sexy grin. Chloe tangled her fingers in Beca's luscious brown locks. "You really are the girl of my dreams." She muttered against Beca's lips.

"It's always been you, Chloe. I always knew you were the one for me," Beca mumbled back, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear before reconnecting their lips in another kiss.

"I don't know what you did for the last three and half years, without me being yours and you being mine." She muttered, smiling as Beca gently moved her hair out of her face. She kissed Beca's lips, loving the taste before saying, "I already know that I'm never going to get sick of feeling your lips on mine."

"I could never get sick of your kisses, or your laugh, or your smile, or anything about you. You are perfect," Beca whispered, pulling Chloe closer to her and kissing her passionately.

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect, but thank you." She muttered, she could feel herself falling even deeper in love with Beca. Chloe felt as if she was in one of her most beautiful dreams, except this time it was no dream at all. It was completely real. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and just looked into Beca's eyes, gazing upon their stunning shade of blue. "Tell me this is a dream." She said smiling softly, her heart being happier than it's ever been

"This isn't a dream, baby. This is your reality," Beca told her. Their makeout session was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Stop making out in there!" yelled Fat Amy. Beca chuckled and sat up, giving Chloe one last kiss before standing up and walking to the door.

Chloe fixed her shirt and then gave Beca the nod to open the door, where all the Bellas came rushing in and hugging their two captains. Emily went up and hugged Chloe, and then she said. "So you two really love each other don't you?" She asked. Chloe nodded and then looked at Beca.

"Beca, why don't you tell them how much we love each other?" She suggested with a wide smile on her face as all the Bellas instantly nodded excitedly.

Beca smiled. "Well, there are a lot of different ways I could use to describe how much I love Chloe, so let's just say I love her more than Taco Bell," Beca said with a laugh. "How about you, babe?"

"Nice to know that I beat out an unhealthy food chain." Chloe said smiling and chuckling before said cleared her throat. She then looked at Beca, standing there across from her with Stacie on her right and Cynthia Rose on her left. "What can I say, except for the fact that I've been in love with Beca since the moment we met. And I love her more than anything in this world. No, more than anything in this universe or all of the universes combined." She said smiling softly. "Beca is my life, my love, my light. My everything." She said smiling gently at Beca before her girlfriend walked over and smashed their lips together in front of everyone.

"I still think my one sentence on how much I love you was better," Beca said when their lips parted. She put her arm around Chloe's shoulder, pulling her closer. "I love you," she whispered in Chloe's ear, "more than they will know, more than you will know."

"I love you so much too baby, more than you will ever know." Chloe whispered with a chuckle. "And I have to admit, that Taco Bell line was pretty adorable." She muttered before pecking Beca's lips one more time before the rest of the Bellas left. Once they were alone again their decided to climb onto Chloe's bed and cuddle. "And Jesse's all okay with us?" She asked.

"Yeah. He said that as long as I'm happy, he's happy. He actually said that he knew I had a thing for you since freshman year," Beca said, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair absentmindedly.

"So he saw it and you didn't?" Chloe said chuckling before nestling her head in Beca neck. Her heart was beating with joy again, not just to keep her blood pumping. Chloe kissed Beca's neck once or twice softly before she sat up and asked. "Is it okay if I just sleep in my underwear?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were going to be sleeping together. I totally don't mind that. I just thought we were taking it slow. It's totally cool, though. I don't mind," Beca said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, we are taking it slow, I just sleep in my underwear and a shirt a lot." Chloe said shrugging softly before pulling down her shorts, leaving her in a loose pajama shirt and cute underwear. It was an absolutely mesmerizing sight for Beca to see. Even in her pajamas Chloe was gorgeous. She smiled as Beca gazed at her. "Like what you see, my love?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "You are so beautiful," she said softly, walking over to her and kissing her neck. "You are so beautiful, baby," she whispered in her ear, her lips finding her weak spot. A soft gasp of pleasure escaped Chloe's lips and she smiled softly, loving the feeling of Beca's smooth lips on her warm skin.

As the sweet lady neck kisses continued, Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her over to the bed so they could continue in a more comfortable setting. A smile tugged at her lips as just let Beca do her thing. "That feels really nice." She murmured.

Beca smiled. "I'm glad it does," she whispered, pulling the covers of Chloe's bed over them. Beca gave Chloe one last kiss. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you," she murmured.

"Goodnight Becs. I love you too." She whispered, letting Beca's arms wrap around her. To say that Chloe was happy would be a complete understatement, she was absolutely jubilant with her current situation. Beca was holding her in her arms, and had her face buried in Chloe's neck. Feeling Beca's warm breath against her skin made Chloe peacefully fall asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Chloe woke up facing a sleeping Beca. She wondered for a moment if everything last night had been a dream. She looked down and saw the way Beca was holding her so close to her body, and she saw a hickey she had given Beca the night before. This made her smile and then she decided to curl up close to Beca, feeling no need to get out of bed any time soon.

Beca woke up a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw Chloe snuggled up close to her. Beca kissed her cheek and grabbed her phone to check the time. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" Beca said, getting out of bed and running to her room to get some clothes.

Chloe still didn't know about the internship, so she was a bit confused by what Beca meant. She got up and followed Beca to her room, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What are you going to be late for? It's a Saturday." She said standing there tiredly in her pjs.

Beca froze, remembering that she hadn't told Chloe about the internship. "Uh, I just have somewhere to be," Beca told her, turning back to her closet and grabbing an outfit to wear.

"Beca," Chloe said. "You can't just hide things from me. Do you not think I haven't noticed that you leave campus every day to go somewhere?" She walked over to Beca and gently held her hands. She leaned in and connected their lips in a kiss. Once she pulled back, she looked into Beca's eyes. "You can tell me anything. I won't get upset. Believe me, not a lot can make me upset right now." She said smiling softly while she tucked some of Beca's hair back behind her ear.

Beca took a deep breath, squeezing Chloe's hands. "So, um, I'm kinda interning at a recording studio right now. I didn't tell you cause it's been taking up a lot of my time and I know you want me to be focused on the Bellas," Beca said quietly.

"Yes, I would like you to focus on the Bellas." Chloe stated. "But with that said, I fully support you trying to follow your dreams. You've been dreaming of being a music producer long before the day we met. If you're doing what you love," Chloe said. "Then who am I to stop you?" She smiled and squeezed Beca's hands back before saying. "But you should expect to bring you lunch every now and then." She said with a smile.

Beca smiled. "Thanks, baby. I really have to get ready now. I can't be late today. Snoop Dogg is gonna be there today," she said with an excited smile.

"Oh wow, that's cool!" She said smiling excitedly. "That studio must work with some top notch singers and songwriters." Chloe smiled and then said, "Do you want me to give you a ride there?" She asked as Beca went in closet to get dressed.

"That would be great, babe. Thank you," Beca said, putting on her shoes. She grabbed her jacket and put her laptop in her backpack. "Do you wanna get changed before we go?" Beca asked

"Well I'm not driving you there in my underwear." She deadpanned before giggling and going to get changed into some jeans and a cute flannel winter shirt that her father had lent her. She put on a cute hat and a jacket before putting some shoes on. She then waited for Beca at the door.

Beca slung her backpack over her shoulder and went downstairs, meeting Chloe at the door. Beca intertwined their fingers and they walked out the door to Chloe's car. "Thanks for dropping me off," Beca said as she got in the passenger seat.

"Of course," Chloe said with a smile. She turned on her car and they got going. Chloe owned a nice 2010 silver Subaru Outback that her parents had bought for her for college. As they drove along to Beca's work, Chloe and Beca held hands and sang along with the songs on Chloe's phone. When they got there, Chloe got out and gave Beca a kiss. "Have fun today babe, you are going to win Snoop Dogg over with your sick ideas." She said smiling.

Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss. "Thank you, baby. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" She said, kissing Chloe's cheek before turning around and walking towards the building.

"Okay, I love you babe." She said smiling. Chloe waited for Beca to get inside before she got back in her car and left.

"Ah, Reggie!" Beca's boss Tyrone Jackson called out. Tyrone was the loud mouth main producer at this branch of Residual Heat Recording Studios. He always was looking to make new waves in the music world. Tyrone never got Beca's name right, because he thought it was Reggie. And as much Beca hated the nickname, she went along with it. Also, as much as Beca's boss annoyed her at times, he was one of the top music producers in the United States. He's worked with big artists like Eminem, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Beyonce, Jay-Z, and now Snoop Dogg. "Reggie, Snoop would like to have a conference with you."

Beca looked at her boss. "Right now? Why? Does he need me to get him a burrito?" Beca asked, putting a plate of burritos in the microwave. She went over to the different coffee machines and started making the coffee for her coworkers.

"No, he heard the mashup that you made the other day and he wants to hear anymore ideas that you may have for his 'Top Dogg' Christmas album." He told her, grabbing a few burritos from the fridge . "And since Christmas is a week away I suggest you get on it right away." He said, grabbing a bottle of water as well. "Run along now, he's in studio 4E."

Beca nodded and finished making the burritos and coffee. Once she gave everyone their food, she walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door that had a sign reading "Studio 4E." Beca took a deep breath and opened the door, closing the door behind her.

Inside the room, there was a table with a few chairs, a soundboard, and a small recording booth. Snoop Dogg was sitting in one of the chairs, his feet up on the table. "Uh, hi," Beca said shyly.

Snoop Dogg turned around and smiled when he saw the young girl. "'Sup Beca, it's nice to meet you." He said kindly before standing up and shaking your hand. "Your boss showed me the mashup up you made yesterday and I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Beca said, having to look up at Snoop Dogg since he was a good foot taller than her. "Making mashups is kinda what I do, so I was happy to be able to help yesterday."

"Alrighty then," He said smiling. "Shall we get to work?" He asked as he walked towards the booth. Beca nodded and pulled a chair over to the soundboard.

"What song were you planning to record today?" She asked as she turned the soundboard on.

"The mashup of Winter Wonderland and Here Comes Santa Claus." He said nodding. "You're going to sing Here Comes Santa Claus when we're done with this." He said. They basically spent the whole day in there and got the song perfect. Chloe arrived to pick Beca up at 6:30.

Beca was exhausted by the time Chloe arrived to pick her up. Almost everyone else had left the studio, so she turned off the lights and locked the doors. Beca got in the car and gave Chloe a kiss. "Hey," she said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you look tired. You must have worked pretty hard." She said smiling and tucking Beca's hair back so she could see Beca's beautiful face. "Which is why I'll take you to Taco Bell since you've worked so hard. I can't wait for you to tell me about your day." She stated, giggling when she saw Beca's face light up when she heard Taco Bell.

"I have so much to talk about. I got to work with Snoop Dogg today!" Beca said excitedly. She continued to tell Chloe about her day as they drove to Taco Bell.

Chloe enjoyed listening to Beca tell her about her day. It was fascinating to listen to the young girl go on about working with Snoop Dogg. "I am so proud of you Beca, that's really amazing." She said smiling as they pulled up to the drive through of Taco Bell.

"Thank you for supporting me. You could've gotten mad at me for not devoting all my time to the Bellas, but you did. Thank you for that," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers and kissing it.

"I know that I said one hundred percent commitment, but I know that people have other stuff going on." Chloe said, smiling when Beca kissed her hand. Then they ordered their Taco Bell and went back to the Bella house. "Can we make out again before bed tonight?" Chloe asked cutely.

Beca smiled. "I'd love to," she murmured, kissing Chloe's cheek. Beca held the Taco Bell while they drove home. "Do you think Fat Amy will be mad we didn't get her any food?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Oh please, she is probably out with Bumper." Chloe said with a chuckle before they pulled into the garage at the Bella house. Chloe and Beca went inside and noticed they were the only ones home so they sat down on the stools by the counter and ate their Taco Bell. Afterwards Chloe stood up. "I worked out today so I'm going to go shower." She said smiling. "My room in twenty minutes?" She asked.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect," she said, pecking Chloe's lips. She cleaned up the food and went into her room to work on the setlist while Chloe was in the shower.

As the redhead stepped out the shower she dried herself up off with a towel and then put her hair in a messy bun before She put on some cute blue pajamas with snowflakes on them. She then brushed her wavy hair and dried it. Once her teeth were brushed she headed to Beca's room and peeked her head through the door. "Follow me if you want the best makeout session of your life." She said before disappearing and heading to her room.

Beca smiled and shut her laptop, following Chloe to her room. Beca closed the door behind them. "I was promised the best makeout session of my life. Did I come to the right place?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Why yes, you did." Chloe stated before she straddled Beca's lap and moved her hair to one side of her head before giggling softly and kissing Beca on the lips gently. "Damn, your lips are so soft." She muttered against Beca's lips. "How are they that soft?"

Beca shrugged. "I really don't know. I've never been told that before," she said, reconnecting their lips and moving her hands to Chloe's hips. Chloe just shrugged and then they continued to kissing each other.

"Well I know I'll never be sick of your kisses." Chloe said smiling and giving Beca a sweet kiss on the lips before she lay down and pulled Beca on top of her, letting her hands move up and down Beca's waist. Their lips molded together perfectly, Beca and Chloe were just the perfect fit for each other. And Chloe knew for sure already that she loved having Beca on top of her.

Beca's lips trailed down Chloe's neck and across her collarbone. "I love you, baby," Beca murmured, leaving both hickeys and kisses on Chloe's skin. Beca took her jacket off and threw it aside, laying back down on top of Chloe and kissing her passionately.

"Damn, the jacket's coming off." Chloe said with a chuckle before kissing Beca lips softly. She knew Beca had been with girls in high school, so she knew that Beca knew what she was doing when it came to the intimate part of their relationship. Chloe smiled and then let Beca's lips travel over her neck, jawline and right behind her ear.

Chloe took Beca's hand and placed it on her breast. "Show me how good you are with your hands my love." She whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like we're rushing things. I want you to be comfortable and I want you to be happy," Beca murmured.

"I'm not doing anything I'm not comfortable with right now." She whispered against Beca lips before slowly pulling back. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?" She asked looking up into Beca's eyes kindly.

"No, no. You had just said you wanted to wait before we had sex, so I assumed we'd be taking things slowly," Beca replied. (your turn)

"I'm comfortable, and I want our first time to be something we remember for the rest of our lives." Chloe spoke with a gentle curve in her lips. "I just want to get to know how you like things before we do it. If that's okay." Chloe said looking up into Beca's eyes.

"Of course that's okay. I don't want you to feel pressured into something that you don't want. I really care about you, Chloe. I don't want to screw this up," Beca said, gazing down into Chloe's baby blue eyes. A genuine smile tugged at Chloe's lips as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Chloe tucked Beca's hair back and kissed her lips softly.

When she pulled back slightly so their lips were only centimeters apart, Chloe smiled and then whispered. "You're not going to screw this up, and I love the fact that you want me to feel safe. Not many people who I've been with have ever really cared about me. But I promise you, there's nothing you can do that will screw this up or make me love you less." She said.

Beca smiled. "Thank you, my love," she whispered, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "All those people who didn't care about you were idiots. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and if someone wants to take you away from me, they're going to have to fight me."

"I pity the fool who tried to take me away from you, and the fool who tries to take you away from me." Chloe said smiling softly before the kissing commenced again. Everything was perfect. Chloe finally had the girl of her dreams, and as it turned out the future didn't seem all that lonely as long as Chloe and Beca had each other.

 **Hello! We hope you enjoyed this chapter because we have truly enjoyed writing this. Let us know what you think in the reviews. Next chapter will most likely be revolved around New Years and Valentine's day since it is coming up soon!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Time

**Hey guys! We hope you enjoy this chapter. Quick warning, there are some pretty smutty things in this chapter. But we hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5: The First Time

On any given Saturday, the Bella house would be quiet until at least noon. Today, however, was not any given Saturday. Today was New Year's Eve, and Fat Amy had orchestrated a huge party to celebrate at the Bella house. In order to accomplish everything on Amy's huge list of party necessities, the Bellas were forced to wake up at 6 am sharp, something Beca was not accustomed to.

When the alarm clock started to scream in her ear, Beca groaned. She sat up, hitting the clock with her hand until the loud beeping stopped, and then put her head underneath her pillow. "I'm not awake," she muttered, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Chloe however was one of the first to wake up, and she chuckled when she saw her girlfriend laying in bed with her head underneath her pillow.

"Babe, I know you hate getting up early but you and I in are charge of cooking today and we need to get started." She said, rubbing Beca's shoulder before leaning in and kissing her lips sweetly to wake her girlfriend up. "If you get up and are a trooper today, I will let you play with my breasts later." She said smirking, knowing that would get Beca to spring out of bed.

Sure enough, Beca got out of bed. "Come on, Chlo. We have so much to do and not a lot of time to do it," she said, putting on her robe and slippers and running down to the kitchen. While Chloe was coming down the stairs, Beca started to get the ingredients out for the food. "Uh, what stuff do we need again?" She asked.

"Well, we're making devilled eggs, bacon wrapped dates, homemade mini pizzas, kale chips and smoked salmon." Chloe said smiling as she saw Beca make some coffee. "You're so sexy when you're working."

Beca smiled. "Thanks," she said, leaning over and pecking her lips. Beca poured them each a cup of coffee. "I've never truly appreciated coffee until I'm forced to wake up when half the world is asleep," Beca said, taking a sip of her coffee. Chloe chuckled and then kissed Beca's lips quickly before getting a cup of coffee for herself.

Then it was time to get to work. Chloe and Beca were in charge of food, Stacie and Fat Amy were in charge of drinks (mostly alcoholic drinks), Emily, Jessica and Ashley were in charge of setting up the Bella house with decorations and Cynthia Rose and Flo were setting up the projector to show the ball drop. Everyone was busy all day as they set things up. Chloe was busy working on the mini homemade pizzas while Beca wrapped the dates in bacon. There was definitely going to be a lot of food to go along with the amount of alcohol that Stacie and Fat Amy were buying.

Beca finished wrapping the dates in bacon and decided to help Chloe with the pizzas. "Do you need any help, babe?" Beca asked, her arms around Chloe's waist. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while she watched her girlfriend make the pizzas. "I love you," Beca murmured, kissing her cheek.

As she finished making the mini pizza's and putting them in the oven, Chloe turned around and kissed Beca's lips sweetly. "I love you too," she whispered back before kissing her again. "Alright let's get the salmon out of the smoker in back and then we have to start setting the table since the food is almost ready." Chloe said before they got everything set up. Soon their job was done and they decided to each take a shower.

Beca was in her room while Chloe was taking a shower. Beca was going to be the DJ that night, so she was excited but also under a lot of pressure from Amy to play the perfect songs for a party. Beca had her headphones on and was working on a mashup when she heard the water stop running, meaning Chloe finished her shower. Chloe stepped out of the shower, and did all her other rituals before going into her closet to pick a sexy outfit that Beca would love.

She ended up putting on a dark blue undershirt that showed off her cleavage a little bit and then put a denim button up, only buttoning up until the last three buttons. She then put on some cute gray skinny jeans and some low top red converse. She made sure her hair was in it's sexy, natural, and wavy state before rolling the bottom of her jeans a little. Chloe then went into Beca's room. "How do I look my love?" She said posing cutely.

Beca looked up from her laptop, smiling when she saw her girlfriend. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've successfully managed to look both cute and sexy at the same time," she said, admiring her girlfriend from a distance. "I'm gonna go take my shower now. I'll be out in a few," she said, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

As she waited for her girlfriend to shower, Chloe made sure everything was in order. The drinks were set up and so was the food, the decorations looked amazing, Cynthia and Flo had set up the projector perfectly. She smiled and then checked the time, it was 7:30, and everything was set up with exemplary fashion. Once Beca came downstairs Chloe looked at her and smiled at how incredible Beca looked.

Beca had decided to go for the "sexy DJ" look with ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. She had the sleeves of the jacket rolled up so you could see the tattoos on her arms, and she had multiple piercings in each ear. Beca also put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow to make her blue eyes more noticeable.

She started to set up her equipment when Chloe approached her. "Hey," Beca said, smiling at her girlfriend while she plugged her mixing equipment into the speakers.

Chloe smiled, and kissed Beca's cheek before asking, "How are things coming baby?" She said smiling and wrapping arms around Beca's waist.

"Pretty well," Beca said, plugging in the last cord. She started to play a song just to test the speakers out. The speakers were in full force, and Beca jumped a little. "Well, I guess we know that they work," she said, turning the music off. She turned to Chloe and kissed her sweetly. "You look great tonight," she murmured.

That made Chloe blush softly before they leaned in again and kissed her lips again and she said. "I can't wait to make out with you later and kiss you when the ball drops."

Beca nodded. "My first New Year's Eve with you. I know it won't be the last," she said, smiling into the kiss. A few minutes later, Amy started to let people into the party. "Now go have fun. I'll be here if you need me," Beca told her girlfriend.

"Maybe I want to hang out with you for a little while." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "I want to watch you do your thing." She said smiling.

Beca smiled. "Only for a little while. I want you to be able to have fun with the other girls. Just because I'm going to be here doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to have fun," Beca said. Once more people started showing up, she put her headphones around her neck, looking for a good song to get the party started.

"I am having fun, and I will go join the Bellas later, but for now I want to be here with my love." She said smiling as Beca continued to DJ. "And besides, I want to dance with my sexy music producer girlfriend." She said.

"Whatever you say, babe," Beca said, putting her headphones over her ears to hear how the track sounded. "What do you think?" Beca asked, giving the headphones for Chloe to listen to the song she picked. Chloe smiled and then put the headphones on, moving her head along with the beat.

"Beca, this is amazing." She said smiling widely as she continued to listen to Beca's music. "My girlfriend is so damn talented!" She yelled across the room, getting a cheer from the other Bellas, who still fangirled whenever Chloe and Beca did some cute coupley thing.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I'm glad you think so," she said, taking the headphones and putting them back around her neck. Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist, hugging her close to her as the first song started to play.

As the night went on, all the Bellas danced, drank, ate and had a great time. It was getting close to midnight and Beca was probably the most drunk out of all of them besides Fat Amy. She and Chloe were dancing and having fun the minutes grew closer to midnight. Chloe was the main choreographer of the Bellas, no it was needless to say that she was a sexy dancer.

Beca was so drunk that she was having a hard time standing up, leaning on Chloe for support. "I love you so much, babe," she slurred her words heavily and brought Chloe into a sloppy kiss.

Chloe laughed seeing Beca this drunk, it's not like that hadn't happened before when Beca would be the most drunk out of all the Bellas, but it made Chloe laugh. "You're so drunk right now baby, but I love you too." She stated with a smile before kissing her back.

There was still some time before the ball was set to drop, so Beca went back over to her mixing equipment to play one last song. She scrolled down the list before hitting play on "Titanium." She went back over to Chloe, a grin on her face. "I picked your favorite song," Beca told her with a big smile. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and smiled before she began to dance extra sexy for Beca, noticing how quickly she had captivated Beca's attention as she began to dance.

"This dance is for you baby," Chloe whispered before biting Beca's earlobe softly then she continued to amaze Beca with her smooth and saucy dance moves. Beca was unable to keep her eyes off of her girlfriend, stunned at how she was moving her body.

"Attention everyone!" Fat Amy said into a microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to the Australian. "The ball drop is going to begin in a couple of minutes!" She announced. The projector turned on, and New Year's Rockin' Eve was displayed on the screen. Everyone rushed towards the screen while cheering excitedly.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her close. "I'm so excited," she murmured. Chloe smiled and leaned her forehead against Beca's as they waited for the ball to drop.

"I feel like this year is going to be one of the best of my life." She said smiling. "Because I have the girl of my dreams." She stated with a cute smile.

Beca smiled and looked towards the screen. Everyone cheered as the ball began to drop. Soon, it was close to the big countdown. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" They all shouted. Chloe then leaned in and shared a wonderfully romantic kiss with Beca. It was absolutely perfect, a perfect beginning to what she knew would be an amazing year. Her first of many with Beca. Hopefully her first year of the rest of her life. She never wanted to pull back from the kiss.

Out of all the kisses Beca had shared with Chloe, that had to be the best one yet. Beca held Chloe in her arms, hugging her close to her chest as their lips did the rest. Beca eventually had to break the kiss, as she needed to catch her breath. "Happy New Year, baby," she said, catching her breath before smashing their lips together again.

Chloe smiled and said, "Happy New Year Beca." She whispered as their lips touched again. She smiled and held onto Beca, never wanting to let her go ever. This kiss continued for a while and Chloe heard the song "Love Me Like You Do," by Ellie Goulding play in her head.

Later that night Chloe was getting ready for bed and she felt Beca's arms wrap around her from behind as she brushed her hair. "Hey babe," Chloe said chuckling a little as the drunk Beca giggled.

Beca giggled while watching Chloe brush her hair. "You are really, really pretty," she whispered in her ear. Beca kissed Chloe's cheek then started to kiss her neck, leaving a few hickeys on Chloe's weak spot behind her ear.

Chloe couldn't help but let out a soft moan when Beca's lips found her weak spot once again. "You're really, really pretty too." She muttered as she finished brushing her hair and she turned around and pecked Beca's sweet lips, tasting a little bit of alcohol on them. "Did you have fun tonight?" She asked smiling softly.

Beca nodded her head up and down, a huge grin on her face. "Of course I had fun! You were with me! Did you have fun?" She asked, smiling widely at her girlfriend.

"Of course I did, you were with me." She said smiling. Chloe tucked Beca's hair out of her face so she could focus on those beautiful features. "You're really so, so beautiful." She whispered before leaning in and pecking Beca's lips sweetly, pulling back only to reconnect their lips. As they climbed into bed together, Chloe couldn't help but grunt and giggle when Beca fell on top of her. "Damn, you're so drunk right now." She said smiling.

Beca giggled and rolled off of Chloe. "You bet I am. Maybe you should've spent more time with me so you could've made sure I didn't drink so much," she murmured with a smile, burying her face in Chloe's red hair.

"I think that may have been the smarter plan, but you're still absolutely adorable." She whispered before facing Beca moving on top of her. Chloe began to kiss Beca's lips deeply and passionately, both of her arms were straight as she hovered over Beca. "I also said you could play my girls as well." She whispered as she and Beca continued to make out a little.

Beca smirked. "That's one of the few things I actually remember," she said with a laugh, moving her hands underneath Chloe's shirt and up her back. Beca found Chloe's bra strap and unclipped it, their lips still molding together in a loving kiss. Chloe laughed at Beca's comment and then moved her lips to Beca's neck.

"Damn, you're so smooth I didn't even notice you're hands were up there." She said smiling before she let it fall off. Chloe's lips sucked hickeys into Beca's creamy colored skin. She nipped a little bit at Beca's skin and smiled.

Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back, letting out a little gasp when Chloe took her by surprise with the hickeys on her neck. "I love you and I love this feeling," Beca murmured, closing her eyes and letting Chloe take control.

A small smirk spread across Chloe's face before she licked up Beca's neck right behind her ear. "I'm glad you enjoy it." She whispered before nibbling on Beca's earlobe a little. After a little while longer Chloe said, "But if you don't start playing with my girls this is going to stop." She whispered.

Beca chuckled. "You can be pretty demanding when you want to be," she remarked, kissing down Chloe's stomach and then back up to her chest. Beca connected their lips and gently took Chloe's breasts in her hands. "Tell me if this is okay," she said, starting to gently squeeze her breasts.

"Oh my god," Chloe let out softly, instantly loving the sensation's Beca was giving her. The way Beca kissed up and down her body, the way she kneaded her breasts, everything about this was perfect. "That feels incredible," Chloe muttered under her breath. Moans escaped her lips and she could feel herself want more. Beca was just so good at this stuff, so good that Chloe could hardly wait for Valentine's Day, the night they agreed they would share their first time having sexual intercourse.

Beca smiled each time Chloe moaned, knowing that she was the reason behind that moan. Beca continued to use her hands for another minute before stopping. "That was a little preview for Valentine's Day," Beca whispered in her ear.

"Oh was it now?" She said smiling before kissing Beca's tender lips. "May I give you a little preview?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Beca smirked. "Why not? Impress me," Beca challenged with confidence.

Chloe smirked and kissed Beca's lips before kissing down Beca's neck, slowly unbuttoning Beca's pj shirt. She then began to suck along Beca's chest while she used her hands to pin Beca's hands over her head. Her lips never left Beca's skin and her nose softly poked at her skin a little bit.

Beca smiled, closing her eyes and letting Chloe do her thing. "Really, Beale? Is that all you got?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Oh believe me I have more up my sleeve Mitchell." Chloe muttered before her lips moved down to Beca's hip, where Chloe pulled part Beca's pj shorts down and began to and suck on her hip, creating a huge hickey in Beca's skin while her hands suddenly snuck up Beca's shirt and began deeply massaging Beca's breast.

Beca drew in a sharp breath. "You're going to have to stop soon," she said, moaning softly.

A huge smirk grew on Chloe's face, she smiled and then said, "Oh, and why is that baby?" She asked as she licked up Beca's abs slowly before she got back to Beca's collarbone. "Am I turning you on?" She whispered sexually in her ear.

All Beca could manage to was nod. "You don't have a clue as to what you're making me feel right now," she murmured, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Chloe continued to massage Beca's boobs, loving the reaction she was getting from Beca.

"Well what can I say, I told I know how to drive my lover into madness." Chloe explained before sucking two more small hickeys on Beca's collarbone before she whispered, "And your skin is so smooth and wonderful to kiss." She muttered, softly licking Beca's neck.

"You're gonna have to stop now, baby. I can't handle any more of this," Beca said through gritted teeth. Chloe did as Beca wished and then stopped her movements. She planted a sweet kiss on Beca's lips and she smiled. Beca was her perfect fit, and she couldn't help but smile when Beca's lips were against hers.

"How was that for a preview baby?" She whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, smiling her gorgeous smile that Beca absolutely adored and couldn't get enough.

"That was incredible. I can't wait until Valentine's Day," Beca murmured, closing her eyes and sighing with content. It was in that moment that she knew Chloe was the one for her, and she never wanted to let her go.

As it got closer to Valentine's Day, the couple got a little more anxious. They wanted to impress each other as much as they could when the night came. Chloe was making sure she looked super fit and super clean. She even got a bikini wax so her body was smooth. A couple days before Valentine's Day, Chloe went to the store and bought Beca some chocolate and then got supplies for a romantic fondue since all the other Bellas were all going out.

Beca was very nervous for Valentine's Day. She had planned a cute romantic evening for them. Since they hadn't gone out on an official date yet, she made a reservation at a nice Italian restaurant that had seating on the roof so they could watch the sun set. She had also been working out a lot lately, trying to get in the best possible shape before their romantic night. This night was very important to the both of them because they didn't want to disappoint each other. Both of them were pulling out all the stops, for the night was coming very soon.

Chloe even went to get a manicure and pedicure that was perfect for a romantic Valentine's Day. She got soft pink nail polish on her toes and a dark red on her fingers. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and after work Beca went to buy Chloe a present. Of course, she had absolutely no idea what to get for her girlfriend. Beca had tried looking both in stores and online, but she couldn't find the perfect gift.

She was driving home in defeat when she passed by a small jewelry store with a sign advertising Valentine's Day necklaces. 'Might as well try here,' Beca thought, parking in the parking lot and going into the store.

As soon as she stepped foot into the store, she saw the perfect gift: a diamond necklace in the shape of two overlapping hearts. Beca immediately bought the gift. Sure, it might've cost almost all the money she had earned from her internship, but it was worth it. Chloe was worth it.

Chloe decided to buy Beca some music related, so she decided to buy Beca a new keyboard that came with it's own professional microphone set. As she got home she raced to her room and wrapped it up and hid it where no one, not even Beca would find it. She had also bought a set of a black and red lace bra and a matching pair of underwear to wear under the red dress that she would be wearing tomorrow to dinner.

It was needless to say that both girls were super nervous, they wanted this to be the perfect night. And hopefully it would be. Chloe took a shower and then started cooking dinner for the Bellas since it was her night to do so. She smiled when she heard Beca's voice as the short brunette walked in the front door.

"I'm home, Chlo!" She yelled, closing the door behind her. Beca smiled when she saw her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Hey, babe," she said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and giving her a short but sweet kiss. "How was your day?"

"Not a lot really, just getting ready for hopefully the first of many Valentine's Days with you." She said smiling. Chloe then turned around and added the pasta to the boiling water. "How was your day sweetie?" She asked smiling as she put the garlic bread into the oven.

Beca smiled. "Mine was alright. It just got a lot better now that I'm here with you," Beca said, kissing her cheek. "I have to go put something upstairs. I'll be right back down," Beca said. She put the box with Chloe's necklace under her bed, hoping the redhead wouldn't find it before tomorrow. Beca went back downstairs. "What are you making, babe?" Beca asked, putting her arms around Chloe's waist from behind.

"Chicken Alfredo pasta, your favorite type of pasta." She said smiling. "Along with some garlic bread and a fruit salad." She said before turning around and leaning in to give Beca a kiss. "I thought you might like that." Chloe muttered as their lips parted. Once dinner was ready all the Bellas gathered and talked about their days. Chloe smiled as she listened to them. She sat across from Beca and played a bit of footsie with her just to be a little silly.

Beca smiled, kicking at Chloe's foot under the table. After dinner, the Bellas gathered in the living room, since it was movie night. Beca sat on the couch, arguing with Amy about which movie they should watch.

"Amy, we are not watching The Notebook. Chloe's made me watch that at least 27 times."

"Come on, Beca! It's a great movie, especially for Valentine's Day!" Amy argued back.

Chloe agreed with Beca on this one. "Amy that's what we watch every year, let's do something different." She said lifting her knees up onto the couch and then laying her head down on Beca's shoulder, smiling as Beca put her arm around her. The rest of the Bellas agreed to watch a different movie and they put on "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Chloe shivered and then scoot closer to Beca and they cuddled under a blanket. "You're so warm, you're like miniature heater." She said smiling.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Beca said with a chuckle, pulling Chloe onto her lap. A little while later, Beca closed her eyes and fell asleep, snoring quietly through the rest of the movie. Chloe too fell asleep in Beca's arms, which was something they usually did during movie nights. Some of the Bellas snuck a picture of them and posted it to either Snapchat or Instagram.

After the movie Chloe went to get ready for bed, she washed her face, and brushed her teeth, then brushed her hair. Once she was done with that she changed into some cute pjs, she wore some light blue short shorts and a navy blue tank top before climbing into bed and waiting for Beca.

Beca changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, tiredly climbing into bed next to Chloe. Beca buried her face into her pillow. "Goodnight," she murmured, turning out the light and falling asleep almost immediately after. Chloe spooned Beca and fell asleep pretty quickly as well.

The next morning Chloe woke up around 7:20 and went to workout in the gym before taking as shower and studying some of her music classes homework. They had given them the day off since it was a holiday so Chloe decided to let everyone in the Bellas have a day off of rehearsing for the World's. It was a pretty relaxing day, but Chloe's anxiousness and anticipation for that night grew slowly but constantly. Tonight was the night that she and Beca would consummate their relationship, and Chloe prayed that everything would be absolutely perfect.

She got ready for their dinner date around 6:00 p.m. First she put on her makeup and then put on her form fitting red dress to show off her fit and curved body. Chloe then curled her hair a little and put on some cute white heels. She had the bra and underwear on that she had bought from Victoria's Secret the day before. Once she was ready Chloe looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, she hoped that Beca would think she looked pretty. She also hoped that Beca wasn't having any trouble getting ready since they both agreed to surprise each other with their outfits.

Beca was looking at her reflection in the mirror, praying that she looked good enough for Chloe. Beca was wearing a short black skirt with a white button-up and a little black bow tie. Beca had straightened her hair, adding a few curls in at the ends. She had put some eyeliner on that brought out her blue eyes. Beca smoothened out any wrinkles left in her button-up and she put on her heels, taking a deep breath and walking out of her room. She stood outside Chloe's door, waiting a second before knocking.

"I'll be out in a second babe, can you go wait for me at the door?" She asked through the door as she did the finishing touches to her hair. "I want to have that romantic walk down the stairs where we only see each other." She said cutely.

Beca chuckled. "Whatever you say, baby," she said, walking downstairs and waiting by the front door. Beca was looking at her phone when she heard Chloe's door open and then close. Chloe took a deep breath and made her way to the stair, ready to start one of the greatest nights of her life. She began to walk down the stairs, the excitement coursing through her veins.

When she saw Beca everything else disappeared; to Chloe, Beca was perfect. She smiled softly as she saw Beca's face look up from her phone.

Beca's jaw dropped when she saw Chloe walking down the stairs. "Holy shit," she muttered to herself. Beca smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous," she said, unable to keep her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Chloe said with a huge blush spreading on her cheeks. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She said smiling when she gave Beca a hug; she knew that waiting to show them their outfits was a good idea because both of them were so entranced with each other. "Shall we head to our reservation?" She asked in her regular bubbly tone.

Beca nodded, taking Chloe's hand. They got to the restaurant, and the waiter brought them to their rooftop table. Beca pulled Chloe's chair out for her, then sat down herself. Beca put her hand on top of Chloe's. "You really look amazing tonight," she said. Beca's compliments were making Chloe blush a good amount, making her face nearly turn pink, this time she was especially pink. Their server then brought them a bottle of champagne.

"You do too, I can't take my eyes off of you." Chloe said as Beca smiled at their intertwined hands. Chloe then said, "I hope you know how much this means to me. I know Jesse is one of those guys who likes to be romantic, but nobody has ever done anything like this for me. I love you so, so much." She said with a genuinely loving smile at Beca across the small table.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's hand. "I'd do anything for you, my love. Always remember that," she murmured with a smile. The waiter then brought their menus out, along with a bottle of champagne. Beca poured them each a glass and proposed a toast. "To us," she said, holding up her glass.

"To us," Chloe said, leaning her glass across the table and clinking her glass with Beca's as they gazed into each other's eyes. Beca looked mesmerizing all the time to Chloe, but there was something about her tonight that made her ten times more beautiful to Chloe. It wasn't the makeup or the outfit, it was the way she laughed and smiled. The way she talked and held Chloe's hand, the redhead had never been so happy. Once their food got there they dug in and continued their conversation, they also ordered a dessert which was a slice of triple chocolate cake for the two of them to feed to each other in a sexy way. Once that was done they decided to walk back to the Bella house since it wasn't too far and all the other Bellas wouldn't be home until late.

Beca smiled as they walked hand in hand, both excited and nervous. She knew tonight was going to be one of the biggest steps in her relationship with Chloe, and she was excited to be taking that step. "I love you," she whispered as they walked together.

"Guess what?" The redhead whispered in Beca's ear. "I love you too." She said smiling as they made it towards the Bella house. Chloe could feel her goosebumps spread over her body, she knew what was about to happen. She was super excited but she wanted to make Beca feel amazing more than anything. They made it to the doorstep and Chloe connected both of her hands with both of Beca's, she took a deep breath and smiled before she leaned in and kissed Beca's soft lips. Here they were, a little under two months into their relationship, about to take it to the next level. "You ready?" She whispered, pulling back slowly from the slow yet sensual kiss.

Beca nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, I'm ready. I've been ready," she replied, kissing back with passion. Beca opened the front door, taking Chloe's hand and leading her in the house. Closing the door behind them, Beca picked Chloe up and smiled, connecting their lips in a kiss. Beca carried her upstairs to her room, putting her down and opening the door. Chloe smiled and pulled Beca inside and shut the door before dimming the lights only a little. She felt ready, and alive.

Chloe had never wanted anyone so badly in her life. She smiled as Beca kissed her they slowly began to peel each other's outfits off, Chloe smiled and then lay down, displaying the underwear and bra she had gotten for this occasion. She then slowly pulled Beca down on top of her, connecting their lips once again.

Beca gazed down at Chloe and her beautiful body. "You are so beautiful, my love," she whispered in her ear, moving her lips to her neck. Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's sides, her nails digging into her soft skin and leaving small red scratches. Beca then kissed up and down Chloe's stomach, running her tongue over the scratches she had made. "You're all mine," she murmured. Chloe shivered at Beca's words, and at the sensation her lips were giving her.

"Oh my god," She moaned. Her hands ran through Beca's soft hair as her girlfriend's lips kissed all over her abs. She loved how Beca's nails softly scratched her skin. She moaned Beca's name a couple of times. Chloe was definitely someone who moaned during sex, and she knew Beca was going to drive her crazy. "Babe," she moaned softly. "That feels so nice."

Beca smirked. "I know it does, baby. I know just how to drive you insane," she purred in her ear. Beca's hands went to Chloe's back and unclipped her bra, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor. She kissed up Chloe's chest, then across her collarbone, leaving a few small hickeys. "What do you want, baby?" She asked.

A groan fell from Chloe's lips. "I want you to give me the best night I've ever had." She muttered. "I want you to show me how much you love me." She moaned, as Beca's lips traveled all over her body.

Beca smirked to herself. "I know I can do that, baby. You're going to have to wait a little longer, though. There's no fun if it doesn't involve some teasing," she whispered, bringing her lips back up to meet Chloe's.

"Now that I must agree with." She said smiling before kissing Beca again. They continued to make out a little longer before Chloe looked back to gaze into Beca's eyes. She smiled softly. "Wow," she said smiling. "No one has ever looked at me like that before." She said in a whisper.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I've never looked at someone the way I look at you. Maybe it's because I've never loved anyone like I love you. You are so incredibly important to me, Chlo. I hope you know that," Beca murmured, gazing into her baby blue eyes. A soft smiled spread across Chloe's face before they started kissing again.

"I'm just glad you and I are together now. For forever." She whispered softly, tugging at Beca lip softly before letting Beca get back to work. Chloe truly enjoyed how Beca's hands ran along her body. She also really enjoyed Beca's sweet lady kisses, they made her tingle inside.

Beca's lips went back to Chloe's neck where they left more kisses and love bites. Beca's hands slowly snaked down Chloe's body and tugged at her underwear, pulling it down her legs. "Help me with my clothes?" Beca asked. She still had her shirt on, along with her bra and underwear. Chloe immediately responded by lifting Beca's shirt over her head, her eyes glued to Beca's boobs in the push-up bra she was wearing.

"Woah," she whispered before letting the love making recommence. After a while Chloe was getting antsy, she needed Beca so badly and you could tell by the amount of whimpers she let out. "Beca, please." She groaned.

"What is it, baby? Talk to me. Tell me what you want," Beca whispered in her ear. She knew she was driving Chloe absolutely insane. "You have to tell me what you want, baby, or else I can't do my job."

"I'm your job," Chloe groaned. "So please, just 'do' your job." She said with hand gestures, emphasizing the do. She continued to moan and whimper from anticipation. "Please just make beautiful, passionate love to me!" She whispered, softly grabbing Beca's ass for the a moment before saying. "I need you so badly, and if you don't start now I'm going to have to do your job for you." She moaned. "So please, please just make love to me." She begged.

Beca smiled, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "Okay, baby. I'll do my job now," she whispered. Beca connected their lips in a passionate kiss, slowly sliding a finger inside Chloe's wet folds.

A moan instantly escaped Chloe's mouth, "Fuck," she whispered. Chloe felt herself get even more turned on than before. She knew that Beca was still teasing her, and it was making Chloe so wet. "Please stop teasing me," Chloe groaned groaned against Beca's lips. "I need you inside me so badly." She whimpered. Chloe already knew that Beca's hands were talented from their makeout sessions. Chloe's hips bucked towards Beca's hand, wanting more.

Chloe's reaction caused a smirk to appear on Beca's face. "I'm not teasing you, baby. I thought we'd go slow the first time. We don't have to if you don't want to," Beca murmured, continuing to thrust her finger in and out.

Chloe smiled at the thought of Beca wanting to be gentle and romantic, it made her heart flutter. However, she hadn't been intimate in almost a year and she needed this really badly. "I love you so much, but I need this so bad." She moaned, loving how Beca's fingers began thrusting. "Please go all out."

Beca nodded. "I was going to save the rough sex for round two, but if you want it now, you'll have it now," Beca murmured. She added another finger while her free hand started to roughly massage Chloe's breast. "Let me know how this is baby," she whispered.

"Shit! That feels so good!" She moaned, throwing her head back and groaned. "Oh my god Beca!" She moaned loudly as she felt some of the greatest pleasure, if not the greatest she had ever felt. Damn, Beca was good. "Mmmmm, fuck right there-" Chloe moaned.

"You're so tense right now, baby. Why is that? Let go, baby. You know you want to," Beca whispered softly in her ear. She kissed Chloe's lips passionately, tugging at her bottom lip. Beca added a third finger, starting to thrust faster. "Just let go, baby."

Chloe could feel herself slowly reaching her climax, she moaned and gripped the sheets, knowing her knuckles would turn white as her grip tighten. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She moaned, her breathing began to speed up. "Oh my god Beca! Faster! Faster Beca!" She said before leaning up and kissing Beca with a lot of tongue.

"You're almost there, baby. I can feel it," Beca mumbled, thrusting her fingers faster by Chloe's demand. "You're so close, baby. Just let go for me now," Beca murmured in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Oh my god, I'm so close baby!" She moaned, loving how good she was feeling. "Ahhh fuck Beca don't stop! I'm so close please don't stop!" She moaned, feeling herself get closer and closer. "I need more baby," she groaned. "I need tongue!" She whimpered, knowing that would put her over the edge for sure.

Beca stopped using her fingers and kissed Chloe's lips. "You want tongue? I'll give you tongue," she murmured, holding Chloe's legs apart with her hands. Beca buried her face between her legs, her tongue swirling around her wet folds. This instantly made Chloe scream, her hands tugging at Beca's hair as the brunette ate her out.

"Fuck I'm about to cum," Chloe moaned. She could the knot in her stomach growing, and she knew it was about to happen. One more swirl from Beca's tongue and Chloe began to scream loudly. "Beca!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Ah fuck! Beca! Becaaaaaaa!" She screamed, making sure the world knew who she belonged to. As she came down from her climax she pulled Beca up into a kiss, slightly panting. "Thank you. Oh my god thank you so much."

"For what?" Beca asked, smiling into the kiss. She laid down beside Chloe, pulling her into her arms. "I was just doing my job, and that's to make you feel incredible," she whispered, pulling the covers over their bodies.

"Mmmm, well you definitely did your job, now let me reward you." Chloe whispered before taking Beca's bra off as she flipped them over and started to kiss Beca's neck tenderly while her hands ran along Beca's inner thighs.

"Oh shit," Beca murmured, closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto the pillows. She gritted her teeth and took deep breaths. "That's really good, baby," she whispered. A slight smirk spread across Chloe's face before she continued to suck on Beca's neck, leaving a couple hickeys as she did so.

"Just wait baby, this is only the beginning," Chloe whispered, biting Beca's earlobe softly before pulling Beca's underwear off and throwing it on the floor before she kissed Beca's boobs softly, licking them a little bit before sucking a hickey into Beca's hip. That was one of her signature moves, a trademark if you will of Chloe's.

Beca moaned softly, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and holding on tightly. "Baby, I need you so so much right now," she whined, pulling Chloe into a desperate, needy kiss.

"I know baby," Chloe said smiling against Beca's lips as one of her hands inched closer to Beca's entrance rather slowly just to tease her while her other hand cupped one of Beca's boobs and kneaded it softly. "Just a little bit longer and then I will give you the greatest pleasure you've ever felt, I promise."

"Please, baby. Make me feel better than anyone has ever made me feel. I need you," Beca moaned, arching her back in anticipation and excitement. Chloe didn't need anymore prompting before her finger slid inside Beca's entrance. She slowly twisted it around while her other hand moved down to Beca's hips where she softly scratched Beca's skin on her inner thigh.

Chloe smiled as she listened to the moans that Beca was letting out. "You're so beautiful baby." She said.

Beca was less vocal than Chloe, but the redhead still made her moan and whimper. "More, baby, more," she muttered, her eyes rolling back into her head as a moan rippled through her small body.

"Tell me what you want baby, I'll give it to you." She said smiling and giving her a kiss before she added a second finger and began to thrust at a nice pace while her tongue licked up Beca's neck.

"I want you," Beca mumbled, letting out a moan each time Chloe thrusted with her fingers. "I want you." Chloe smiled at Beca's words and then continued to thrust in and out of Beca, knowing the younger woman was deeply enjoying the pleasure that she was receiving from Chloe.

"You're so beautiful my love," Chloe stated as she went a little faster than before. The other hand that wasn't doing as much work softly scratched against Beca's inner thigh, leaving long red marks. Chloe's expert lips were sucking hickeys into Beca's breasts, and her chest. "So beautiful." She said, admiring Beca's fit form.

"That feels so nice," Beca murmured, running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "So, so nice." Beca bit her lip, restraining herself from making any noise.

"Don't hold back baby," Chloe whispered, thrusting her fingers even faster than she had before. "Tell me if there is anything more that you want me to give you and I'll give it to you." Chloe muttered moving her lips to Beca's inner thighs as she thrusted fast and hard. "Mmmm baby you're so sexy when you moan my name, and I bet you'll be even sexier when you scream it." She whispered.

"Shit, I'm so close baby," Beca moaned, tugging at the ends of Chloe's hair. Her toes curled, and she let out another low moan. "I'm so close," she whimpered.

"How do you want me to end it?" She whispered, smirking at Beca. "Tell me."

Beca moaned softly. "I don't care how you end it, baby. I just want you to finish me," she whispered.

Chloe needed no more prompting before she moved her head down in between Beca's legs. "You're so hot babe." She said smiling before her tongue licked up Beca's inner thigh and thoroughly licked her pussy while her fingers pumped in and out. "Mmmm baby, you taste so good." She stated with a smirk as she continued to give Beca and incredible head.

Beca finally reached her climax. "Fuck! Chloe!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back. She tried to catch her breath, panting as she came down from her high. Beca closed her eyes and sighed in content. "Baby...that was so...good," she panted, taking deep breaths. Chloe cleaned her up before kissing up Beca's body and then kissing her lips so she could have a taste.

"So good? Or incredible?" She whispered against Beca's lips, hoping she had made their first time together completely unforgettable in the best way possible. She kissed Beca's lips softly and then moved her neck as she awaited an answer from her girlfriend.

"It was better than I ever could have dreamed of it to be. I love you so, so much, Chloe. Thank you. This was one of the best nights of my life," Beca murmured, smiling as Chloe's soft lips moved to her neck.

"It's definitely the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." She said before she got up and put on a flannel shirt that was too big since it was one of her father's old ones and she put on a thong before grabbing Beca's present from her closet. "Present time." She said, smiling as she caught Beca gazing at her in the mirror.

Beca smiled, then went to her room to change into some pajamas and get Chloe's present. Beca came back in sweatpants and a t-shirt, holding the box with Chloe's necklace and the card she had written. Beca sat on the edge of Chloe's bed, setting the box and the card down. "I hope you like your present," she said with a smile.

"I hope you like yours too," she said smiling, holding the box with Beca's keyboard and microphone set inside as she walked back over to the bed. "I think it will come in handy in the future for you," Chloe stated as she sat back down next to Beca.

Beca smiled and took the box from Chloe. "This is kinda heavy," she observed, setting the box on her lap. Beca tore off the wrapping paper and used her car keys to cut through the tape, opening the box. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw Chloe had gotten her a keyboard along with a microphone set. "Oh my god, baby. You shouldn't have gotten this for me," Beca said, smiling.

"Well I wanted to. You said that your old keyboard hadn't really been working and that you needed a microphone set." She said smiling. "And, I figured it could help you be original with your music since that's what your boss wants. Do you like it? Hate it? Love it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Thank you so much," Beca said, setting the box on the floor and leaning over to give Chloe a kiss. Beca grabbed Chloe's present and her card. "Here. It's your turn to open your present.

Chloe smiled and then took the card, smiled and tearing up happily at the note that Beca had written her. She kissed Beca's cheek and smiled, "You're quite the poet." She said before she began to open up the present, once she saw the necklace she gasped and then looked at Beca, speechless as she held the incredible gift in her hands. "Beca," she said smiling. "Beca this- this is beautiful." She said. "But I know it's too much. You really didn't have to get me this."

"That's where you're wrong. I did have to get you this necklace. Sure, it might've cost some money but it was worth it. You are worth it. Now, I want to see what it looks like when you wear it," Beca said, taking the necklace from her hands and putting it around her neck.

Chloe held her hair away from her neck so Beca could put the necklace on. Chloe held the diamond hearts in her hand and she smiled as Beca's head poked out over her left shoulder. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips softly, "There is no other place that I would rather be than here with you." She muttered before pecking Beca's lips again softly, pulling back and smiling.

Beca smiled. "Let's get some sleep, baby," she whispered in Chloe's ear, leaving a kiss on her neck before she put the keyboard in her room. Beca came back and got under the covers, turning on her side so she was spooning Chloe. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight babe," Chloe whispered and kissed Beca's hand before she fell asleep slowly. Everything was absolutely perfect, she had Beca. And for the first time in her life she felt like she actually was with someone who loved her. Chloe had this feeling in her heart, a feeling that she and Beca would last forever.

 **Tell us what you thought in the reviews! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Go Save The Bella's

Chapter 6: Let's Save The Bellas

Chloe was packing for the Worlds and was about to pick out her dress for graduation. Her time was finally here and she was ready to shine. She wanted to save the Bellas, graduate, and then move out to LA with Beca. Although, she still had to talk to Beca about that since they hadn't really discussed living together.

Up until a couple of months ago, Chloe had planned to move to Chicago and look for a school choir to teach. But ever since she and Beca had become a couple, she wanted to try out LA. Besides, she didn't want to be apart from Beca. Chicago and LA were more than 2000 miles apart, and Chloe wouldn't be able to handle being 100 miles away from Beca, let alone 2000. She decided not to think about it as she continued to pack.

Beca was in her room packing at the same time. Tonight was graduation, the night she had been looking forward to for the past four years. Once she graduated, she would finally be able to move to LA. However, there was a slight problem.

Beca knew Chloe wanted to move to Chicago, and she completely supported her girlfriend's dream. Her concern was that Chloe would decide not to go to Chicago and would follow her to Los Angeles just to be with her. That was the last thing Beca wanted. Sure, being with Chloe in LA would be amazing, but Beca didn't want Chloe to lose sight of her dreams, even if it meant they had to try a long distance relationship.

The couple hadn't talked about their plans for life after college, so Beca assumed Chloe was going to go through with her plan to go to Chicago. Being in a long distance relationship would suck for both of them, but at least they would be able to pursue their own interests without feeling tied down by the other.

Chloe put on her beautiful seafoam green sundress and curled her hair a little bit before she put on some white heels and walked over to Beca's room, figuring now would be a good time to tell Beca about them moving in together. She knock on the door and smiled when she heard Beca's voice. "Hey," she said. "How do I look?" She asked.

Beca turned around, smiling when she saw Chloe standing in the doorway. "Hey, baby," Beca said, turning back around and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Beca was wearing a cute red dress with matching red heels. "You look great," she said, giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said with a slight blush. "So do you." She said smiling before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "You excited for later?" She asked linking their hands together. "We're going to be college graduates." She whispered.

"I'm very excited. I've been waiting for my graduation day for four years," she said with a smile, swinging their hands back and forth. "I'm gonna miss this place, but I'm so excited to finally get out in the real world," she said.

"Me too, I can't to finally experience the real world." She said smiling before taking a deep breath. "There's actually something that I want to talk to you about, because we haven't really talked about how things are going to be after graduation. And I wanted to talk to you about living situations." She said. Chloe had found a whole bunch of prestigious performing arts schools in LA that were looking for a new choir director coming the following school year, so it wasn't just like she dropped Chicago without any plans.

"Living situations for…?" Beca asked, although she knew right where Chloe was headed.

"I was wondering if maybe, we could get a place together in LA. We could split rent, and there are plenty of good job oppurtunities for me there-" Chloe was then cut off by Beca.

"No," Beca said firmly, looking into Chloe's eyes. "You can't come with me to LA. I-I don't want you to come with me to LA."

At first Chloe thought Beca was joking, but then she looked into Beca's eyes and noticed how truthful she was being. "What do you mean I can't come to LA? And why wouldn't you want me there?" She asked sadly, pretty hurt that Beca just immediately rejected the thought. "Why wouldn't you want me there Beca?" She asked more firmly after Beca didn't respond the first time.

"Ever since I met you, you've talked about moving to Chicago after college. For the last four years, that was your plan. You should go to Chicago. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams. That's why I don't want you with me," Beca said in a calm voice.

"Beca I'm not holding back on my dreams because I want to be with you." Chloe said. "There really are great places there for me to teach. The top performing arts school in the country is there in LA, it's not like I haven't thought this through." She stated.

"Us being together shouldn't change your plans for after college. I don't want to be the person that makes you choose not to follow your dreams. I know you've thought about LA, but you need to go to Chicago. Please. For me," Beca said, taking Chloe's hands in hers and looking into her eyes.

"Is there some other reason as to why you're so against the thought of me being in LA with you? Beca, I'd have nobody in Chicago. Do you think I'd be happy? At least in LA I'd have Aubrey since she got a job out there. I'd have Jesse, one of my other best friends. And then I'd have you. And my dream job." Chloe stated confidently, looking straight into Beca's eyes. "So like I asked before, is there another reason for you not wanting me to come to LA with you?"

"Why would there be another reason? Chloe, I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to hate me for thinking I trapped you into a relationship and you're tied down by my dreams so you can't follow yours. It's not like we couldn't try long distance," Beca said.

"Oh really? And like that wouldn't be absolute hell." Chloe stated. "Beca, I'm not wanting to go to LA just because of you, okay? You may be one of the most important things in my life, but I promise that you're not the only reason that I want to go. They have the top performing arts school in the country, how would trying to get a job there be putting my lifelong dreams on hold?" She asked before continuing, "and another thing. When you stayed here with the Bellas, did you think you were putting your dreams on hold? Because to be honest, I think you were bettering your chances of being more successful. Why is so hard for you to get that maybe my dreams aren't being put on hold?"

Beca sighed. "You're the one that's not getting it. What happens if you don't get a job? What happens then? What happens when you start asking yourself, 'Should I have gone to Chicago?' What happens when you start thinking you should have gone when you had the chance? What happens when you start to hate LA? What happens when you start to hate me?" Beca asked. "The worst thing I could possibly do is hold you back. You need to follow your heart. You need to go to Chicago."

"Like it would be any fucking easier to get a job in Chicago Beca!" Chloe said before standing up. "You know what, forget I ever mentioned it! I'll go Chicago since you clearly don't me to be around in LA!" Chloe then turned towards Beca's door and started walking over to it. "Oh and by the way, congratulations on your graduation!" She said sarcastically before she closed the door behind her. She went to put her robe on and then sat down in the living room with the other Bellas as they waited for the rest of the seniors.

Beca sighed and walked out to the living room. "That conversation wasn't over. Come on, Chlo. Let's talk about this like mature adults," Beca said, reaching for her hand.

"Yes, it is over, I tried and you completely shot my idea down." She said scooting away from Beca. Chloe really couldn't believe that Beca would just blow her off like that, she just looked at her phone and searched Pinterest to avoid Beca.

Beca sighed and looked towards the other Bellas. "Could you guys give us a moment?" She asked. They nodded and left. Beca sat down next to Chloe. "Come on, will you just hear me out?"

Chloe turned to Beca, "Talk about what Beca? There's nothing left to talk about with this okay? You don't want me in LA because apparently that would be me forgetting about my dreams. I get it. You want me in Chicago." She said. "You want me far across the country in a big city where it will be a hell of lot easier getting a job." She said sarcastically while folding her arms. Chloe had a thing with folding her arms, if her left was crossed over her right, then she was trying to figure something out. If the right was crossed over the left, she was angry with you. Needless to say in this case, the right arm was over the left arm.

Beca couldn't help but laugh. "Wow," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "So now you're gonna make it seem like I'm the bad guy? What are you going to do next? Break up with me?" She said with a chuckle.

Chloe turned and looked at Beca. "Is that what you want?" Chloe said before looking at Beca. "God, I can't believe you think a stupid argument like this would make me want to leave you! Have you not heard me say 'Forever,' hundreds of times? Or is that just bullshit to you?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Are you being serious right now?" She asked, looking into Chloe's eyes. Beca stood up and started to walk away. "I just can't deal with this shit right now," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes and walk away from me! What is so fucking bad about me going to LA with you? Why is it so hard for you to let me be where I want to be? You're not tying me down, so explain to me why you think you are!" Chloe said storming after her.

"Take me out of the equation. I don't exist. You never meet me. Right now, where would you be going: LA or Chicago?" Beca asked her.

Chloe then saw Beca's point, she probably would've chosen Chicago if it weren't for Beca. But at the same time, LA isn't bad, not at all. "Fine," she said tearing up. "Chicago. Are you happy now? I'll go to Chicago, and you can go be happy in LA without me." She said beginning to cry before turning away from Beca and running out of the Bella house towards the Bellas' rehearsal hall. She didn't look back and didn't care about anyone calling her name. She just had to get out of that house.

Once she made it to the Bellas' hall, she sat in the seat she sat in on her first day ever as a Bella. She put her head in her hands and cried softly, not wanting anyone to comfort her, not even Beca. She could understand why Beca wanted her in Chicago, that's where Chloe had always dreamt of going. But it didn't make that fact that Beca didn't want her in LA hurt any less.

Beca ran after Chloe, calling out for her. The redhead didn't listen, running into the Bella rehearsal hall. Beca waited a few minutes before going inside. "Chloe." She called out, walking over and sitting next to the redhead. Beca rubbed circles in Chloe's back to soothe her.

"Would you just stop trying to comfort me?" She said. "I want to be alone. I want to cry alone. Which is something that I'm going to have to get used to doing while I'm in Chicago." Chloe stated before standing up and moving a seat across the hall from Beca.

"Chlo, this isn't going to be the end of us. It can't be the end of us. I promise I'll call every day. We can FaceTime each night before bed. I'll also come visit when I can. I'm not giving up on us, Chloe. We're meant to be together," Beca said.

"But don't you get it Beca? Getting a job in Chicago isn't going to be any easier than it is in LA." Chloe said as she sat down across the room. "Of course I know it's not the end of us, but when you say you don't me in LA at all? How's that supposed to make me feel? I never questioned you about your plans LA. I wouldn't suggest us going there together if I hadn't thought about it a lot." Chloe said, "but since it's a hopeless case trying to convince you I'll go to Chicago and make everyone happy." Chloe said looking down. "Okay? Now can I please be alone?"

"Won't us still being in a relationship make you a little bit happy? Or is our relationship a 'hopeless case' too? I love you. I am in love with you. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. Please, don't give up on us. Don't give up on me." Beca replied.

"For the love of God, Beca. I never said I've given up on us okay? I just want to be alone for a little while before I go back to the Bella house, please just give me some space." Chloe stated. She had no doubts, but she felt like Beca was starting to doubt Chloe's love by the way she was reacting.

Later that day they headed to the graduation hall. Chloe sat up front with the people whose last name started with B's. And Beca sat with the M's. Stacie, of all people, was their Valedictorian and she gave a nice, not so dirty speech. Soon it was time for the receiving of degree certificates. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale, with a study in Music Education." The announcer said. Chloe smiled softly and then began to walk across the stage.

Beca smiled softly when she saw Chloe walk across the stage. She looked so beautiful, so happy, but Beca knew she was hurting on the inside because of her. Soon, the M's got ready for their names to be called. "Rebecca Jade Mitchell, with a study in Philosophy." Beca cringed when the announcer used her full name, but nevertheless she walked across the stage and accepted her degree.

Chloe clapped and cheered for Beca, smiling as she looked up at Beca receiving her degree. Her smile then faded when she thought of their fight earlier that day, but she quickly recovered when Beca looked at her and Chloe smiled. After the graduation, Chloe went to return her robe after she had taken a picture with her family and some of the friends she made outside of the Bellas.

The Bellas threw a classy graduation party at their house so their parents could come and enjoy an evening together. However, throughout the night Chloe avoided Beca, not really ready to talk about their heated discussion earlier.

Once the party was over, all of the Bellas were pretty exhausted. Beca went to her room, unsure if she was welcome in Chloe's that night. She got changed into some pajamas and laid down in bed, falling asleep. Chloe didn't get any sleep that night for two different reasons. One, she was stressed about the World's since it was less than a week away. Two, Beca. Beca was right, Chloe should've just stuck with Chicago in the first place. But as right as Beca was, she hated that Beca didn't want her in LA. She was also stressing over sitting next to Beca on the plane to World's, knowing it would be pretty awkward.

Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to take out her laptop and search for Choir director jobs in Chicago, as well as apartments. After all, that was what was best for her right? Chloe sent in three apartment applications and five applications with her resume to different performing arts schools in Chicago. By the time it was five a.m. in the morning Chloe just decided to finish packing since she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

The next morning all of the Bellas grabbed their stuff and they headed to the international airport in Baton Rouge. Chloe sat next to Stacie and Emily at the gate, her headphones in and her music on as she watched the clock, anxiously awaiting their boarding time.

Beca sat next to Stacie, occasionally looking towards Chloe to see if she was looking back. Beca barely got any sleep the night before without Chloe. She just wanted things to go back to normal. Beca switched places with Stacie so she was next to Chloe. Beca tapped her on the shoulder.

Chloe felt the tap on her shoulder and knew it would only be Beca. She took out one earbud. "Unless you have a question about the set or choreography I don't really want to talk right now okay? I have a lot of things on my mind and I couldn't rest at all last night and I'm very sleep deprived at the moment." She stated before waiting to hear Beca's question about the set or choreography, even though she knew that's not what Beca wanted to talk about.

Beca nodded, disappointed with Chloe's answer but also understanding. "We can talk about it later, then," she said half-heartedly as she watched Chloe put her earbud back in and continue to ignore her.

Stacie, who was Beca's best friend in the Bellas (besides Chloe), leaned over. "Come with me and let's get a coffee so you can tell me what is going with you two troubled love birds." When Beca nodded they got up and decided to go get some coffee for everyone since they still had another hour before they boarded their plane. "So, want to tell me what's going on between you two, you guys barely spoke last night at the party and before that Chloe ran away with you screaming after her. What was your fight about?" She asked kindly as they made their way to the coffee place near their gate.

Beca took a deep breath. "Chloe asked if we could go to LA. Together. I said no, because she's always dreamed of going to Chicago and I feel like if she went to LA with me, then she'd be giving up her dream just to be with me. I don't want her to give up on Chicago, but she doesn't understand my reasons. This is the exact thing that happened to my parents. My dad gave up everything for my mom, which is why he left us. I thought that if maybe I let Chloe follow her dreams now, our relationship wouldn't end like my parents' did. Now I'm scared that I might not have a relationship to save anymore," Beca said to Stacie, looking down at the floor.

"I see," Stacie said scrunching her face up. Stacie, however dirty minded she was, was also one of the wisest of the Bellas. So when she wasn't completely focused on hooking up with hot guys or girls for that matter, she usually offered a good piece of advice. "I do recall Chloe always talking about Chicago." She said before they ordered the coffee for everyone. "I mean though, it is LA, it's not like there are less jobs to choose from. But with that said, I understand where you're coming from, and this is just a thought to maybe put in your head. What if Chloe isn't going to LA because of you? What if her dream job really is there?" She asked. "I mean, I know you want her to follow her dreams, every single one of us wants the best for each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe she's upset because you weren't even open to letting her come." As they picked up the coffees they waited to go back for a moment. "And don't worry about ending up like your parents, you're not your parents. You're Beca and Chloe."

"There might not even be a 'Beca and Chloe' anymore. She won't even talk to me, Stacie, unless it's for our set. How am I supposed to get her to listen to me if she won't even come near me without ignoring me?" Beca asked.

"Beca, we all know when Chloe's upset she goes inside her shell for a little while." Stacie said looking over at Chloe as Beca did as well. "She did the same thing when you told her you never had feelings for her before you guys even got together. And that time she didn't talk to you for a week, give her a little time. Let her listen to her music for a bit longer and when she is ready she will talk to you okay. I'm sure it won't be much longer." Stacie said, giving her best friend a hug before they returned to their seats at the gate.

Chloe and Beca sat next to each other as they boarded the plane, Chloe wasn't so mad that she couldn't possibly sit next to Beca on the plane. She was reading a book for the first couple hours until she had finished reading it. Chloe had the aisle seat so she went to the bathroom without having to ask anybody to move. When she got back she took a deep breath and decided to talk to Beca.

"I thought about what you said yesterday," She said half-heartedly. "I applied for some jobs and apartments in Chicago last night because I couldn't sleep. I sent at least half a dozen emails." She said smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I ever suggested moving out to LA, it was a stupid idea in the first place." She muttered with a weak chuckle, trying her best to stay strong.

"It wasn't a stupid idea. I was really rude to you by shooting that idea down immediately. I didn't mean to hurt you by saying I didn't want you in LA with me. I'd love it if you came with me. I just don't want to get in the way of you and your dreams. That happened to my parents. That was why my dad left. I don't want you to leave like he did," Beca said, holding her hand tightly.

"So you're scared we will end up like your parents? Beca, we are nothing like your parents." Chloe stated. "And you won't get in the way of my dreams. I don't get why you think you're such an obstacle for me when I don't appear to be an obstacle at all for you." She said.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared of losing you," Beca said quietly. A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke up again. "Come to LA with me."

Chloe turned to her a bit shocked, thinking she had just hallucinated what Beca had just said. "Wait, what?" She said, wondering if she had actually heard Beca correctly.

"I mean, I get it if you've already made plans for Chicago, but I really want you to come with me. I-I don't think I can be in LA without you."

"Just yesterday you said that you didn't want me there," She said chuckling in a lighthearted tone.

"I didn't mean that I never wanted you there. I meant I wanted you to go to Chicago. I mean, you don't have to come with me to LA if your heart is set on Chicago. I'd just really like having you there with me. I just want you to do what makes you happy," Beca said softly.

"Beca, nothing would make me happier than to be in LA. With you and my dream." She said smiling before she linked her hand with Beca's before leaning in and kissing her lips. A sudden flutter flew through her body as their lips met. She kissed her lips and lingered there, deepening it a little. Even though it had only been a day or so, Chloe had really missed the taste of Beca's lips. "I love you," she said. "And I promise you, that you are not an obstacle when it comes to pursuing my dreams. I promise you that."

Beca smiled into the kiss. "I've missed doing that so, so much," she whispered. "I hate it when we fight," she murmured, resting her hand on top of Chloe's. Chloe squeezed her hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss it.

"I hate it when we fight too," She muttered before laying her head on her shoulder and giving her a soft kiss, getting a whistle from Stacie.

"Look like someone's happy again," Stacie smiled and chuckled. Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's temple, dozing off into a peaceful sleep. A few hours later, Beca woke up to the feeling of the plane shaking as it encountered turbulence during the landing.

The Bellas took their stuff to their hotel before they split up and decided to walk around Copenhagen. Chloe and Beca went with Emily and Fat Amy. Everyone was excited and nervous to be here, they wanted to win so bad.

As Beca had expected, the weather was miserable. Beca huddled next to Chloe under an umbrella as it poured. "Well, this is just lovely, isn't it?" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled. "Beca, we're at the World's, don't focus on the dreary weather!" She said kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's waist. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said as they walked together under the umbrella.

'Hey I have an idea," Chloe said with a smile, "We've never shared a passionate kiss in the rain, do you want to do that right now?" She suggest, stopping in her tracks for a moment.

Beca smiled. "Why not? We'll be just like the couple from The Notebook," Beca said with a smile. That drew a laugh from Chloe's lips and she smiled before closing the umbrella and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. The rain came down on them and she smiled; it was a warm rain, so it wasn't completely unpleasant to have come down on them.

"Are you ready babe?" She asked smiling widely. Beca nodded, her hands on Chloe's hips. Beca slowly started to lean in, her lips inching closer to Chloe's. Chloe finished closing the gap and their lips met in an intimate, passionate kiss. Chloe's arms hung over Beca's shoulders as they shared the kiss, using little hints of tongue. It was absolutely perfect, and Emily and Fat Amy got a pic of them. Once Chloe finally began to pull back, she smiled and leaned her forehead to Beca's. "Wow," she said happily.

"Wow indeed," Beca murmured back, catching her breath. "That was probably the best kiss I've ever had," she said with a smile.

"You're damn right it was," Chloe said with a smile before she pecked Beca's lips one time. She then reopened the umbrella and they continued to walk down the street.

"Don't expect me to kiss you in the rain, Legacy," Amy said, making the other three girls laugh. "I don't swing that way."

"Well don't worry about Emily," Chloe replied, "She's got her eye on our dear friend Benji." This made Emily blush as red as a rose. They then went and stopped at a cute little pastry shop to get some baked goods to eat.

The little pastry shop was quite crowded, so Beca sat at a table for the four of them while they ordered the baked goods. "Surprise me," Beca said when they got to the shop, excited to see what kind of pastry Chloe would pick for her. Chloe got her a croissant with ham, bacon and cheese, with a tiny chocolate-filled croissant for dessert. They all sat down and talked back and forth with each other.

"So Amy, how are things with Bumper?" Chloe asked smiling at the blonde girl as they ordered their food.

"Oh, you know, they're pretty good. Right now we're looking for a place in Little Rock where we can live once Bumper is done with his voice talent show thing," Amy said, taking a bite out of her chocolate-filled croissant. "I see you two lovebirds have finally straightened things out," she said, smiling as she watched Chloe feed Beca some of her croissant. Beca nodded and smiled, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Yes, we have. We always do." Chloe said smiling before feeding Beca a bit more of the croissant.

"That's great, I hate seeing Bloe fight." Amy said smiling.

"I'll second that." Emily added in before they all continued to eat. Chloe smiled whenever Beca let Chloe feed her. It made Chloe giggle at how adorable Beca truly was. Chloe felt herself falling even farther in love with Beca as the days went on. Even when they fought, she knew there wouldn't ever be anything that would make her stop loving Beca. Beca was her person, and nothing would ever change that.

After they finished at the pastry shop, the Bellas decided to go back to the hotel and unpack their things before heading to check out the stage where they would be performing. Beca had given everyone their room keys and assignments, smiling when she noticed that she was going to be rooming with Chloe. She had worried that their argument would have caused Chloe to change rooms, so she could barely contain her excitement. Beca carried both her suitcase and Chloe's suitcase up to their room so Chloe could open the room with the key card.

They made it to their door, and Beca put down the suitcases, stretching her arms. "Jeez, Beale. What did you bring in your suitcase? Yours must weigh at least ten pounds," Beca said.

"Maybe it's a surprise for you later this week," Chloe said smiling as they flopped down on the bed. Chloe then looked at the view outside of the window and smiled. "The view here is so amazing don't you think?"

Beca nodded, walking over to the window and looking out at the city. "Yeah. This place is beautiful. You wouldn't think it would be since it's raining all the damn time, but this place is actually really nice," Beca said, sitting down on the bed and interlocking her fingers with Chloe's. Chloe turned around and tucked Beca's hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. They were going to LA together, and Chloe was so excited to live her dream of becoming a choir director as well as having Beca there with her.

"I cannot wait to live with my sexy girlfriend in the city of angels." She muttered against Beca's lips.

Beca smiled. "It's so nice to hear you talk about us living together. I can't wait for it either, baby. It's going to be amazing with you at my side," Beca murmured back, smiling and stroking Chloe's cheek with her finger affectionately. It was silent for a moment after that, as the two girls just looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you think we can save the Bellas?" She whispered softly after a moment, looking deeply into Beca's eyes.

Beca looked back into Chloe's eyes, meeting her gaze. "I don't think we can save the Bellas," she said, "I _know_ we can save the Bellas, and we _will_ save the Bellas."

"But what if we don't? What if we give it everything we have and it's not enough?" She said, deeply scared that the Bellas may be done within the next 24 hours. "What if all this hard work we have put into this is all for nothing?"

Beca held Chloe's hands. "Baby, we are going to win. I feel it. I felt this way the night before the Finals in my freshman year. Our set is amazing, our choreography is even better thanks to you. We aren't just going to do well tonight. We're going to crush it, and we're going to crush Das Sound Machine. You have to believe it," Beca said.

Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks and then leaned in to kiss her softly, she never wanted to let go of the kiss. "You are the lighthouse guiding my way." She said smiling before kissing her lips again. "I love you so, so much." She said.

"I love you too, baby. Forever," Beca whispered, kissing back. "Now, let's go check out the stage," she said, pulling back from the kiss with a smile on her face.

The Bellas gathered in the hallway and were able to walk to the competition site, since it was so close to the hotel. Beca held Chloe's hand as they walked up to the entrance gates, watching the crew members making last minute touch-ups to the stage. "Do you think we can make our set and choreography work with the stage?" Beca asked.

"It will work for us baby," Chloe said smiling. Jesse came backstage with Benji and smiled when he saw Beca and Chloe.

"Hey Bellas!" He said smiling.

Beca turned around and smiled, giving Jesse a hug. "Hey, weirdo! What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling when she saw Benji approach Emily out of the corner of her eye.

"Just supporting my favorite group of girls and the girl of my dreams." He said smiling and glancing at Aubrey. "You guys are going to rock this!"

Beca noticed Jesse's glance towards Aubrey. She looked back and forth between Jesse and Aubrey, the pieces coming together in her head. "Oh my god, you two are totally hooking up!" She said with a gasp, followed by a smirk. Beca playfully punched Jesse's shoulder.

"What? No!" Jesse said blushing greatly when Beca called him up and Aubrey looked over. He looked over at Aubrey, the two had been meeting secretly and dating. They actually hadn't done the dirty yet. "She-I-" he tried to defend himself, but it was no use.

Chloe smiled, "It's okay Jesse, we actually think you two are perfect for each other. Don't we Beca?" Chloe stated, admiring how flustered Jesse got for Aubrey.

Beca nodded, a smirk on her face. "One question, though. Is Aubrey as controlling in bed as she used to be in the Bellas?" She said, making Jesse's face turn even redder.

"BECA!" Chloe yelled playfully slapping Beca's arm. "That's none of your business!" She said, laughing at her girlfriend's comment while she shook her head.

"And actually Beca, we haven't been intimate yet, we were waiting till after the competition tonight." He said chuckling at his best friend.

"Atta boy, Jesse!" Beca said, giving him a high five. "Now we have another reason to win the competition. We don't want to ruin the mood for them," Beca said with a smile. Beca then turned her head and saw Benji and Emily awkwardly flirting with one another. "Oh my god, can they please save us the time and get together already? They've been doing this awkward flirting thing for months. It's getting old," Beca said, making everyone laugh.

Benji and Emily smiled as they talked to one another. "Before we go, I have something for you." Benji said, then as that happened Emily grabbed his head and pushed their lips together in an adorable kiss and everyone's jaws dropped.

"I guess all Beca had to do was beg for them to get together." Chloe stated before she put on her Bellas' necklace. She kissed Beca's cheek. "You little matchmaker." She said in an adorable voice.

Beca smiled, then saw Emily and Benji were staring at them. "You two finally got together. I swear you've been eye-fucking for weeks," Beca said, making Emily blush. Beca smiled and grabbed a bag, handing it to Jesse. "You know what to do with these, right?"

"Yup," Jesse said smiling his handsome smile. "And for the record, you and Chloe were eye-fucking each other for three and a half years, so cut those two some slack." He teased before giving her and Chloe a hug and then kissing Aubrey's cheek before he and Benji walked out and the Bellas went backstage to watch DSM.

Chloe held Beca's hand and whispered, "Let's go save the Bellas." She said with a small squeeze of Beca's hand.

Beca turned her head, looking in Chloe's eyes. She nodded. "Let's save the Bellas," she said as the Bellas huddled up backstage. Beca was about to give them a motivational speech when DSM walked by, getting ready to go onstage.

"Tiny mouse." Beca sighed, instantly recognizing the voice of DSM's leader. She turned around with her arms crossed. "Do you hear that sound? That's a chant, for us." Kommissar stated. She put her hand on Beca's cheek stroking it softly which earned a death glare from Chloe. "Don't cry when we win, okay? It makes eyes puffy."

Chloe smacked Kommissar's hand away from Beca's cheek and then took Beca's hand in her own. Beca winced at the sound of Chloe's hand hitting Kommissar's hand away. "Her hand was so soft. How was it that soft? It felt like a pillow," she muttered softly. Beca felt Chloe's grip tightening on her hand, knowing that the tall German was getting on her girlfriend's nerves.

Chloe stepped in and said, "Would you spend less time trying to seduce my girlfriend and more time focussing on the fact that we're about to kick your ass and become Aca World Champions?" She said, making Kommissar glare a little bit then walk away with nothing else to say. Chloe sighed with relief once Kommissar had left. It was easy to say Chloe was the jealous type, but not overly jealous. "My hands are softer than hers, and she'll think twice before trying to seduce my girlfriend again."

Beca's eyes were on Das Sound Machine, who had taken the stage. "That may be true, but does your sweat smell like cinnamon? Her sweat smells like cinnamon. How is that possible?" Beca asked, taking a deep breath as their rivals started their set. Chloe gave Beca a bit of a death glare, which instantly made Beca's mouth stop moving and talking about Kommissar.

"That's probably just perfume Beca," She said, a bit irritate with her girlfriend at the moment. "Now, focus it's almost our turn." She said, hoping Beca would stop talking about the German enchantress. Chloe looked at them perform, and watched Kommissar closely. There was a reason Beca could only compliment her, the woman was amazingly talented. How could a girl like Chloe remotely compare to her? Chloe sighed softly as she watched DSM perform. She had never been more nervous.

Halfway through DSM's set, Beca turned to the rest of the Bellas, who were just as nervous as she was. "Aca-huddle," she said. All the Bellas gathered around her. "We can do this, guys. We just have to believe in ourselves. This isn't just for us. It's for the future generations of Bellas that might never be if we don't win tonight," Beca said, looking at each one of the Bellas as she spoke. She stopped and took a step back, letting Chloe talk for a moment.

Chloe was almost in tears, looking at the group of Bellas, who had been her family for years. "If this is the Bellas last performance, let's give it everything we have. Show them we deserved to compete with the best, and that we deserve that first place trophy. There are outcasts who look to us to show them they can be successful, let's bring this home for those Bellas who haven't set foot in Barden yet. And for all the Bellas who aren't even born yet. And for all the Bellas here tonight and the ones standing next to you right now. We are family, and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for each other. So let's do this!" She said smiling before they headed out on stage and the crowd got quiet. Their set began, and Chloe had a feeling they could win. But she was really performing for Beca, to show her that they were unbreakable, and that she'd do anything to prove how much she loved her.

The Bellas began their clapping routine, everyone clapping in sync with their partner. Beca couldn't help but smile a little as the clapped together with Chloe. Eventually they started to sing Beyonce's "Run the World." The crowd started to cheer when they recognized the song, clapping along with the Bellas. As they went into the next song, Beca looked into the crowd and saw Jesse passing out the flashlights, and she smiled, knowing everything was coming into place. Soon the stage was dark, the spotlight on Beca. She took a deep breath and started to sing the first verse of "Flashlight."

Chloe sang her part perfectly and so did all of the Bellas, they could tell they were changing the world of A Cappella at that moment. Her heart was pounding as they got to the chorus and she stood facing Beca, nearly crying as she that song, pouring her heart out to her one and only love. As the performance came to an end and the lights went out the girls cheered. Chloe went off to the backstage and was cornered by Kommissar.

"You think you scared me little ginger, DSM is still the best." They said, backing the young redhead into a corner. She didn't know what to do at this point except stand there. "What makes you so great, huh? Sure, you're pretty and all but you don't have talent. All the talent comes from your little girlfriend Beca, who could do so much better than you. I hate to tell you the truth so brutally, but someone needs to tell you at some point that you and Tiny Mouse aren't going to last."

Beca had seen Chloe go offstage, so she followed her after she talked to the Bellas for a few minutes. Her heart sank when she saw Chloe being cornered by Kommissar and a few other DSM members. "What's going on?" She asked, walking over to them and pushing her way past them, standing next to her girlfriend.

Kommissar smirked when she saw Beca. "Tiny Mouse," she said with a smile. "I'm so sorry that your team lost the competition. However, there's still a way for you to win tonight," she said with a smirk, licking her lips.

Chloe stood there blankly, scared that Beca would go with her if they lost. Or even if they won. Beca and Kommissar had been flirting ever since they had their first encounter. And Chloe knew that Beca was attracted to Kommissar due to all the comments she made about her soft skin or her flawless physique. All she could say was, "You can't flirt with her like that, she's my girlfriend."

"Not for much longer, who would stick with you when I'm around?" Kommissar said, smirking evilly before turning back to Beca. "Tiny Mouse is too good for some super senior tart like you." She shot back at Chloe, who had completely crumpled down back into her shell, which was something barely anybody could make her do. She stood there frozen, not knowing whether or not Beca would step in and defend her.

Beca's nostrils flared when Kommissar continued to insult Chloe. Beca slapped her across the face. "Listen, you giraffe-legged bitch. Chloe is my girlfriend. She's my everything. Everything you've said about her is lies. The difference between her and you is that I love her. Right now, I'm pretty pissed, so I suggest you walk your tall giraffe legs away before I slap you again," Beca growled. Kommissar stood there in shock and so did the other DSM members. Chloe stood there smiling at Beca as she watched her girlfriend stand up for her.

Kommissar and the other DSM members walked away, and Chloe watched them and then looked at Beca as her girlfriend turned around. They took each others hands and then Chloe looked at their hands together. "I love you so much." She whispered. "But why me? What made you fall for me in the first place? When we first met, I thought you thought I was awful and clingy and annoying."

"You were a bit clingy, but you never were awful or annoying. I fell for you because of everything about you. I love your eyes, your smile, your hair, your laugh. I love everything about you. That's why," Beca said, kissing Chloe's hand.

A flutter of Chloe's heart sprang throughout her body. She watched Beca kiss her hand and then pulled Beca in for a kiss. "No matter what happens to the Bellas after tonight, you are definitely getting lucky later."

Beca smiled. "I look forward to it," she whispered, walking with Chloe to rejoin the Bellas onstage. They waited for the winner to be announced, hoping and praying it would be them. After a few minutes, the crowd got quiet, and the trophy was brought to the stage. "The winner of the 2016 World A Cappella Championship is…" Beca held her breath, holding onto Chloe's hand tightly. "...The Barden Bellas!"

Chloe and the rest of the Bellas cheered loudly going to receive their trophy, Chloe looked backstage at Kommissar and the rest of DSM with a shur and and a smirk before they lifted the trophy and then Chloe smile when Beca grabbed her by her waist. "What are you doing babe?" She said chuckling at the young brunette.

Beca smiled, tucking a piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "Well, I was planning to kiss you. I hope that's okay. If not, I'm still gonna do it anyway," Beca said, smiling and pulling Chloe closer as their lips nearly touched.

"You know I can't say no to that." She said smiling before closing the gap and kissing Beca passionately in front of the entire crowd. She wrapped her arms around Beca as the crowd cheered them on. She then pulled back from the kiss to say, "Let's get out of here, what do you say?" Chloe whispered, wanting to have Beca to herself for the rest of the night.

Beca nodded, giving Chloe another quick peck on the lips. "That's a great idea, baby. I want you to myself tonight, if that's okay with you," she murmured. The Bellas left the stage, everyone in a happy mood because of their big win. Chloe and Beca escaped before paparazzi could catch up with them and they headed back to the hotel they were staying at. They were making out as they got to their door.

Chloe giggled softly as she pushed Beca against the door as she fumbled for the room key and then she opened it up and instantly put up the do not disturb sign as she closed it.

Beca smiled, her hands underneath Chloe's shirt. "You're putting up the do not disturb sign? It's gonna be a wild night," she said with a smirk. Beca went and sat on their bed. "You said you had a surprise for me in the suitcase," Beca said.

"Yes I did." Chloe said with a devious smile, she then sat Beca down on the bed and then grabbed the surprise before running quickly to the bathroom to change. She stripped and then put on some navy lace and black lingerie she had bought earlier that week. Before she headed out to Beca she made sure her hair was perfect. She then put on a silk black robe over her lingerie and then walked out to Beca, who was anxiously tapping her foot on the ground. "Hey," she said as she slowly and sexily walked over to Beca.

Beca smiled as Chloe started to walk towards her. "Hey," she said, curious to see what Chloe was wearing underneath the robe. "Will I get to see what's under the robe, or is this all I get?" Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's neck softly. Chloe craned her neck a little, letting out a happy sigh as Beca's lips traveled along her skin.

"You can take it off if you want to." Chloe muttered, biting her bottom lip softly, enjoying the tingle she got each time she felt Beca kiss her skin. She smiled and then let Beca untie the robe.

Beca untied the robe, slowly taking it off of Chloe. Beca smirked when she saw her surprise. "I wish all surprises were getting to see my smoking hot girlfriend in lingerie," Beca whispered, kissing her neck before sitting down on the bed, a small smirk on her face.

"Hmmmm," Chloe hummed with a slight giggle. "You have me in lingerie as much as you want." She stated as she watched Beca sit on the bed and run her hands along Chloe's curves. Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca and smiled when Beca kissed her abs.

"You always have nice abs, baby. I love it when you workout just for me," she murmured, her tongue licking Chloe's abs and up her stomach. Beca's lips went up to meet Chloe's lips for a kiss, then she pulled away at the last second, smirking. Chloe then lay Beca down on the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing up her clothed body in a sexy way.

"I'm glad you like my abs baby." She said smiling softly. She then took off Beca's vest. "Mmmm, my champion." She whispered in a husky tone before sucking the pulse point on Beca's neck.

Beca smiled, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan. "Shit, baby," she grunted, enjoying the feeling of Chloe's lips on her neck. "You are so good at this," she whispered.

"Only for you," Chloe whispered gently in Beca's ear before nibbling on it. "I want you to beg for more." Then Chloe's teeth bit softly on Beca's bra strap underneath her shirt. She took off Beca's vest and said, "You're wearing way too much clothing." Chloe muttered before she taking off Beca's shirt and jeans and throwing them off the bed beside her silk robe.

Beca closed her eyes, whimpering when Chloe's lips left her skin. "Come on, baby," she murmured, her hands holding onto the sheets of the bed tightly. "Please, baby, I need more."

A slight smirk ran across the redheads face and her tongue licked up Beca's abs while her hands grazed along the surface of Beca's sexy legs. "You're without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the world." She whispered, sucking hickeys into Beca's hands while her fingernails moved along Beca's legs in a soothing way.

"Baby, you know I need you. Why are you stalling?" Beca whined, feeling herself getting anxious with anticipation. She let out a soft moan when Chloe's fingernails scratched her legs.

"Because having patience is a virtue," Chloe muttered as she took off Beca's bra and massage her boobs as her lips kissed against the material of Beca's underwear. "Don't worry this teasing will all be so worth it. I promise you that." She stated, noticing the amount of heat coming from Beca.

"You better be right," Beca muttered, feeling herself get hot. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down, but it didn't work. "Chloe, baby, please," Beca begged. Chloe took this as a sign to get going, so she pulled off Beca's underwear, leaving her completely naked on the bed before she kissed Beca's lips passionately. One of her hands moved down to Beca's bundle of nerves, where the younger woman needed her the most.

Chloe toyed around with Beca's wet folds for a moment before sliding in one of her fingers, loving the gasp she emitted from her lover.

Beca let out a gasp which quickly turned into a moan. "Baby," she said, closing her eyes and holding onto the sheets tightly. "Baby, I need more."

Chloe smirked gently before adding a second finger and beginning to thrust fast for Beca, knowing that her girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure immensely, knowing that she needed more. So Chloe gave her more, and she loved how much Beca seemed to enjoy it.

Beca whimpered, taking deep breaths. "Chloe," she moaned softly, "Chloe, that's so good." Beca's eyes rolled back into her head as she continued to moan Chloe's name, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps. Chloe kept her fingers going in and out a good pace while her lips went to Beca's neck, sucking a hickey into her skin right behind her ear. She then kissed Beca on the lips intensely, using her tongue as she gave Beca a preview of all the pleasure she was about to experience.

"You're going to taste so good my love." She muttered before kissing a trail down Beca's body as her abs contracted and her hips bucked towards Chloe's fingers, wanting more. Chloe went faster and then sucked a hickey into Beca's hip like she always did, know how much Beca was enjoying the sex.

Beca knew she was getting closer and closer as Chloe continued. "Baby, I'm really close," she said, struggling to catch her breath. She bucked her hips towards Chloe's fingers, letting out soft moans as she did so. "Baby, finish me. Please," Beca begged.

"Damn, I'm talented." She muttered with a smirk before she asked, "Is there anything else you need?" She asked as she felt Beca's walls begin to tighten.

"M-more. I need...more," Beca gasped, arching her back as her small body started to tremble. Chloe smirked and then put her mouth where Beca needed her most. She smiled as Beca's body shivered from her touch. She knew Beca was close.

Beca's eyes rolled back into her head, and she buried her face in the pillows to muffle her screams. Once the waves of pleasure rolled over her, she took a deep breath and smiled at Chloe. "Thank you so much," she murmured.

Chloe smirked and cleaned Beca up before she kissed up Beca's body and then kissed her lips. "It was my pleasure just as much as it was yours." She said smiling. She then smiled widely when Beca flipped them over. "I love it when you're aggressive." She muttered as Beca pinned her down to the bed.

Beca smirked, kissing Chloe's lips. She bit Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth, tugging at it a little before connecting their lips again. Beca trailed her lips down Chloe's neck and across her chest, leaving hickeys on her collarbone. "Tell me what you feel, baby."

"Happy and alive." She said smiling widely as Beca's lips traveled over her skin gently. "That feels nice."

Beca smiled and continued to leave kisses all over Chloe's body, her hands finding Chloe's bra strap and unclipping it. Beca tossed aside her bra, immediately beginning to massage her breasts. "What are you feeling now, baby?" Beca asked.

A moan of pure pleasure escaped the redheads mouth, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. "Pleasure, heat, my girlfriends incredibly talented hands." She muttered right as another moan managed to make its way past her lips. "God you're hot."

Beca kissed Chloe's lips sweetly. "I love you so much, baby. What do you want to feel? I can give it to you," she murmured, her lips finding the weak spot behind Chloe's ear and leaving a small red hickey. Chloe's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Beca's lips found her weak spot. Chloe had to admit, Beca knew her body better than anyone else she had ever been with.

"Give me everything you have." She whispered, softly scratching down Beca's back. "Grind on me, kiss me, finger me, eat me out. Do everything you know how to do on me and make me feel the greatest that I have ever felt." She muttered, knowing how hot her core was getting, and knowing that her words would make Beca growl and spur her on.

A small smirk appeared on Beca's face, and she raised her eyebrow playfully. "Alright, baby. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," Beca whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe softly with her teeth. "By now, you know the drill however. There's no fun if it doesn't involve some teasing," Beca purred, biting her earlobe a second time.

"You turned me on even more just by saying that." She whispered licking her lips and smiling. They pulled back for a moment and Chloe looked into Beca's eye. Everything else went away with Beca, she was perfect. But Chloe still had one question, "You could have anyone you wanted, you had Jesse, you could've had Kommissar. What made you choose me?" She asked looking up lovingly into Beca's eyes as Beca tucked some of Chloe's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Beca smiled and sat up, holding Chloe's hands. "I guess, what made me choose you was the thought of my future. When I had to choose Jesse or you, I made up a little scenario in my head. I imagined that all of my dreams were coming true, and then I looked to see who was at my side in that moment. It wasn't Kommissar, it wasn't Jesse, it wasn't anyone else in the world but you," Beca said, happy tears in her eyes. "You've already made my dreams come true, Chloe, and I can't wait for you to be with me and at my side when more come true."

The same tears that were in Beca's were now in Chloe's once Beca had finished talking, she knew now it was true love for them, and that she and Beca were going to last forever, despite other people's thoughts. She then pulled Beca in for a long and slow kiss before Beca proceeded to make love to her, doing everything Chloe had wanted her to do. It was a magical night, and hopefully a start to an incredible life together.

 **Hey guys, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter and we are starting to working on the next one. Chloe and Beca will be heading to LA and may meet famous idols, and furry friends! Anyways!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	8. Chapter 7: The City Of Angels

Chapter 7: The City of Angels

Beca collapsed on the couch once she finished bringing the boxes of her stuff out of her room and downstairs. She looked around the room, every inch of space being taken up by a box. Beca closed her eyes and sighed. 'Who would have thought I would end up missing this place? A few years ago I couldn't wait to get out of here, but now I don't want to leave,' Beca thought to herself.

All of the Bellas except Emily were moving out, so the house was swamped with boxes. To keep track of everyone's stuff, they had used Sharpies to write names on the boxes to figure out which boxes went with whom. Beca started to gather up the boxes that had "Bloe" written on the side, rolling her eyes at how Fat Amy had labelled their boxes using their "ship name."

With the help of Emily, Stacie, Beca and Jessica, Chloe had loaded hers and Beca's belongings into the car by 9:00 a.m. Beca and Chloe were going to drive across the country to LA where they would go apartment hunting and start their new lives together. It was an exciting thought, Chloe and Beca, starting their new lives together in LA. Nothing was going to stand in their way.

After packing their stuff in the car Chloe walked back inside to find Beca laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Chloe felt a small and genuine smile tug at her lips and she walked over to join her, their road trip was set to begin at 9:30 a.m. Chloe sat down beside Beca and patted her lap before Beca lay her head in it. "Whatcha thinking about?" She said combing Beca's hair with her fingers.

"Three years ago, all I wanted to do was get away from here. Now, it's hard for me to leave," Beca said, continuing to look up at the ceiling. "I've had so many great memories here. This place has really become a second home, and the Bellas are like my second family. I'm really gonna miss it here," she said. Chloe combed Beca hair back a bit more as she listened, smiling as Beca described how the Bellas changed her life. It was soothing to hear, because Chloe had convinced Beca to join the Bellas in the first place, and she was happy to hear that she had had an impact on Beca's life.

"It is definitely going to be different not being here, but once we're in LA, everything is going to be amazing, and we are going to have the time of our lives." She stated smiling down at her girlfriend. After another twenty minutes of conversation Chloe and Beca got ready to leave. All of the Bellas gathered out by Chloe's Subaru Outback and they were hugging each other and saying goodbye to Beca and Chloe. These girls truly were like one big, beautiful family, and Chloe knew for sure that she was going to miss them greatly.

Chloe decided to take the first four hour shift of driving since they had about three and a half days of driving ahead of them. They climbed into the car and took one last look at the Bellas and the house before Chloe turned the car on. "This is it." She stated before she put the car in drive and began to pull away. Once they were on the road, Chloe and Beca decided to talk about their favorite memories of college with the Bellas. Chloe was doing her best not cry as she looked back on those last seven years of her life. She knew she had more amazing times ahead of her, but she knew those would be some of the best years of her life. She was almost twenty-five years old and was ready to take on the world with Beca at her side.

Beca held Chloe's hand as she drove, looking out the window and watching the scenery fly past. "I'm really scared about going to LA. I really am, Chlo. You being with me is helping, though. Having you with me makes it less scary than it would be if I was alone. Thank you for agreeing to come with me," Beca said, turning to face her girlfriend with a grateful smile.

"You're going to rock in LA, I have no doubt about it in my mind." Chloe said with a smile before bringing Beca's hand up to kiss it as she focused on the road while the beautiful land of Louisiana fly past. Chloe smiled when Beca plugged in her phone and put some music on. Chloe's thumb softly ran along the back of Beca's hand while Beca put her iPhone on shuffle.

Beca smiled when the first song that played was "Party in the U.S.A." The memory of the Bellas singing on the bus in her freshman year came back. "Remember when we all sang this on the bus? I think that was the first time we really found our sound," Beca said, gently squeezing Chloe's hand as the song continued to play.

"Of course I remember it. It's one of my favorite memories memories." She stated happily as they listened to the song. "We sang, we ran out of gas, we had quite an adventure." She said smiling as the song continued to play. "I also really enjoyed how we found our sound again at the camp retreat." She said.

Beca smiled as she recalled the memories from their retreat. "The best memories of the past four years all have something in common. Every good memory I have from Barden always has you in it," she said with a small smile. "I can't wait until we get to LA and make even more memories." That statement made Chloe blush a deep shade of pink.

"I can't wait to create a lifetime of memories with you." She stated with a big smile as they crossed the border in Alabama. She and Beca drove nearly thirteen hours that day and got a hotel in Dallas, Texas. Chloe took a shower and then plopped down on the bed. "We each drove six and a half hours today." She said groaning before she yawned and changed into some pjs from her overnight bag.

Beca changed into some pajamas and then laid down next to Chloe in the bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Goodnight, baby," she murmured, giving Chloe a short and sweet kiss before turning out the light and falling asleep.

After breakfast the next morning, Beca took the first driving shift and they drove another eight hours to Arizona. They finally made it LA after a six hour drive and booked a hotel for the next week so they could go apartment hunting. Chloe's parents had given her and Beca money to get an apartment as long as they payed the rent and the bills that they owed on time. Chloe flopped on the bed in their hotel room. "We're finally here. We're in LA." She said smiling.

Beca smiled and sat down, putting her arm around Chloe's waist so she was the big spoon. "We made it," Beca whispered, her head resting next to Chloe's. They laid there for a while in silence. "I love you so, so much," Beca whispered, sitting up and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"I love you so, so much too." Chloe stated with a happy smile as Beca's lips gently touched her warm cheek. They lay there spooning each other for a little while longer before Chloe decided to order some delivered pizza so they wouldn't have to cook. While they were waiting for their pizza they decided to pass time by having a little make out session. Chloe was on top of Beca and loved the way Beca's hands grabbed at her bum.

"I really love our makeout sessions." She stated smiling before she felt Beca's hands sneak under her shorts, which made Chloe smile even wider. Chloe's hand went to one of Beca's boobs and she softly squeezed it over the shirt her younger girlfriend was wearing.

Beca smiled softly. "I love our makeout sessions too," she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing in content. Beca allowed Chloe to take control, running her hands on her sides. "You are so very important to me."

"I really love you." Chloe muttered before kissing her girlfriend's lips again. Soon there was a knock on the door, Chloe got up and opened it. It was the pizza delivery guy. Chloe payed him and then brought the pizza in. "I have food for us!" She said excitedly. She sat down on the bed and smiled before she and Beca dug in.

Beca smiled and took a bite of pizza. "So, I've been thinking...if it was alright with you...maybe we could get a dog?" Beca asked.

"A dog, as in a real life puppy?" She asked smiling as she too grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it. When Beca nodded instantly Chloe nodded along with her. "And what made you decide you want us to get a puppy?" She asked at her adorable girlfriend.

"Well, they're really cute, and I've never had a dog before, so I thought maybe we could get one together. If you don't want to, that's totally alright. We can get a cat if you want, or even a fish," Beca said, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"No, I'd prefer a dog if we're going to adopt a pet." She said smiling widely. "I have a picture of a really cute one that you might like and we can see if they have any here in Los Angeles." She said smiling. "Although, I think we should focus on getting an apartment first and then a dog."

Beca nodded. "I don't want to get a big dog, though. I want something small and cute. A big dog would probably crush me to death," she said with a chuckle.

"What about a medium sized dog, small ones are just annoying when yap instead bark." Chloe asked, pulling out her phone and searching for the picture of the dog that she had.

"I'm fine with any dog as long as it's not bigger than me. I'm planning to at least make it to my 30s," she said, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek.

Chloe laughed a little before she pulled up the picture of the dog she though Beca would like. "Here is a picture of the dog I think we should get once we have our apartment, do you think they're cute?" She asked as they continued to eat pizza.

"Wow. It's really cute. How big does it get, and will it try to eat the furniture?" Beca asked, taking another bite of her piece of pizza.

"It's an Australian blue heeler mixed with a German short hair, it won't get super big and it's a tracking dog so it will only try to track stuff. Not chew on it." She said smiling as they continued to discuss getting a dog.

Beca smiled. "That's great! Do you know where we can get one?" She asked, looking back at the picture of the dog.

"There should be plenty of places that sell them here. But first, we need to find an apartment and I need to look for a job." She said smiling softly before cuddling close to Beca as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I don't start work for another few days. We could go look for an apartment tomorrow if you wanted to," Beca said, smiling and putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder, hugging her closely.

"That sounds perfect." Chloe said with a smile before snuggling Beca and laying her head on Beca's shoulder as they watched TV. She ran her thumb across the back of Beca's hand while they cuddled, she sighed contently and smiled.

Beca smiled and looked at their hands, her head resting on top of Chloe's. "I can't wait for us to start our new life here. Together," she whispered.

"We already are starting it, Chloe and Beca together forever. Bechloe is gonna take over the city of angels." She said smiling and giving Beca a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. Beca smiled. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling together in each other's arms.

The next day, Beca felt Chloe move beside her, and Beca groaned. "It's too early to wake up," she mumbled, rolling over and seeing that it was a little after 7:30 in the morning. Chloe smiled gently and put her workout clothes on, she wanted to get an early workout in before they went to look at the apartments that they had applied for and then she was going to apply for choir directing jobs.

"I know it's early babe, you can go back to sleep, I'm just going to go work out." She said kissing Beca's forehead and tucking her girlfriends hair out of her face.

Beca smiled and rolled over in the bed so her back was facing Chloe. "You are the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" She mumbled, falling back asleep before Chloe could respond.

"I do know that actually," Chloe teased before noticing Beca had fallen back asleep and so Chloe went down to the workout room. She was down there for an hour at least and then she went to get Beca a coffee. She brought it back up to the room and smiled when she saw a slowly waking up Beca. "Rise and shine babe, I come bearing coffee." She said in a happy voice.

Beca's face lit up when she heard Chloe mention coffee. She raced over to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek, taking the cup out of her hand and taking a sip. Beca sighed happily. "Man, I love coffee a lot," she said with a smile, taking another sip of the warm drink.

"Something about being in LA and having coffee in the morning makes me feel really official." She said smiling before taking a sip of coffee. After she finished Chloe took a shower and got ready for the day while Beca called the realtor and landlords who showing them the different apartments that day.

After she got off the phone, Beca knocked on the bathroom door. "You almost ready, babe? We have to go in twenty minutes to go look at the first apartment with the realtor," she said.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready." Chloe stated as she turned off the hair dryer. She put on the blue button up shirt that she wore to their last hood night party and then she put on a pair of blue jeans that tucked into some cute Toms boots. "Alright babe," she said stepping out of the bathroom, "how do I look?" She asked cutely.

Beca smiled and pecked her lips. "You look amazing as always," she said, grabbing her leather jacket as they walked out of their hotel room and to their car in the hotel parking lot. Beca put the address of the first apartment, which was about fifteen minutes away, in the GPS, and then they hit the road to go meet the realtor and the landlord. Chloe smiled as they drove around LA, sure the traffic was bad, but they were in Hollywood territory, it was absolutely amazing to be there and Chloe couldn't believe she'd never been there before.

"I already love it here," She said with a smile as they pulled up to the first apartment, which was in a nice building near the beach. They took a tour of the apartment and talked with the landlord about rent payments, then went to the next apartment.

"What did you think about that last one?" Beca asked as they drove on the highway to the next apartment, which was relatively close.

"It was really nice, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great kitchen and a beautiful balcony. Also it was very spacious. Which I like." She said smiling. They went and looked at the next ones and then spent the night in the hotel discussing the pros and cons of both apartments.

"Both places were really nice. I actually liked them both. They both had great views of the city from the balcony, and both are pretty close to Residual Heat and downtown," Beca said as they sat on the bed together and talked. "What did you think about each place?"

"Both were so cool, but I have to say that the first one is still my favorite. It was just so beautiful and big and I mean, we're right on the beach. It doesn't get much better than that." Chloe said smiling. "Plus the rent is only $1,050 whereas the second place is $2300." She said.

Beca smiled. "The first one it is. I can call the landlord tomorrow and see when we can move in," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "We're one step closer to life in LA," she said excitedly.

"Why don't we call them now. It's only 7:30, let's see if we can move in tomorrow after we fill out the paper-work. Let's be spontaneous and see if we can get it." She said with an excited tone in her voice. "What do you say?"

Beca took out her phone and called the landlord. A few minutes later, she hung up with a smile on her face. "We got the apartment!" She said excitedly, pulling Chloe into a kiss.

Chloe smiled and then kissed Beca's lips and held Beca close to her. "How would you like to celebrate?" She said smiling and giving her girlfriend another kiss, never wanting to let go. Their lives together were finally starting, they were there in LA and were about to move into their new apartment. Beca was about to start her new job, and Chloe had started applying for directing jobs. It seemed as if everything was finally falling into place, and Chloe couldn't be happier. Her hands ran through Beca's hair and she smiled as they slowly pulled away from each others lips and Chloe brought their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and smiled, her thumb softly caressing her girlfriend's soft cheek.

Beca embraced Chloe tightly, her arms around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. Beca smiled and closed her eyes, sighing happily. "Everything is happening just how I wanted it to," she whispered into Chloe's ear, "and you're the person I can thank for that. Thank you for being my girlfriend. Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me." Chloe responded before she leaned in and kissed Beca's lips one more time. The next day they went to the landlords place early to fill out the paperwork and do some quick background checks before the two of them drove to their new apartment and started unloading boxes. Aubrey and Jesse drove up from San Diego to help the two girls move into their apartment.

"I'm so happy for you guys, moving into your new apartment," Jesse said with a big smile as he and Beca carried a couple boxes into the house. "You two are now officially residents of Los Angeles, the city of angels. I dare say it sounds like you two are living in a movie." He teased as he set the boxes down. After all their boxes were in the apartment, they went to go buy a bed, a TV, a couch, a dining table and utensils, recliners and other essentials for the apartment.

When they got back from their furniture shopping trip, Beca started to sort through the boxes to find her stuff. "I'm putting my stuff in this corner over here. Where do you want your boxes to go?" Beca asked, putting the last of her boxes in the corner of the living room close to the balcony.

"I'll set them by the empty wall." She said smiling as she unloaded a couple of her boxes of clothing into her dresser. Once they stopped unpacking for the night Chloe walked over to the stereo and plugged her phone in before walking over to Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as "This Love," by Taylor Swift. "Dance with me?"

Beca nodded and put her hands on Chloe's hips as they swayed back and forth to the music. "We probably should have set up our bed," Beca murmured with a chuckle, leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"Probably," Chloe smiled. She then slowly began to sway back and forth with Beca slowly. "It won't be too hard to set up though." She whispered before leaning in and kissing Beca's perfectly soft lips. "I still can't believe that we're here, spending our first night in our new apartment together. I feel magical right now," she murmured as their foreheads stayed together.

Beca nodded. "So do I. It still is so surreal to me that I'm here, in LA, with you," she said, leaving a few soft kisses on Chloe's neck, the music softly playing in the background as they danced together. A small yet genuine smile spread across Chloe's face as Beca left a small trail of kisses along her neck; it made her feel warm and happy inside, and Chloe couldn't help but feel happier than she'd been in a long time.

"Let's set up our bed and then call it a day, babe," Beca said, leaving a few more kisses on her neck before finding the boxes that had the pieces and parts for the bed. "Do we have an instructions sheet?" Beca asked, looking in the boxes for the booklet. The instructions weren't too hard once they found the booklet, and within an hour the two of them had the bed set up and ready to be slept in. It was a perfectly crafted queen sized bed.

"This looks really comfy," Chloe said smiling before she went to change into some pajamas. She changed into some short shorts that showed off a little bum and then she put on a cute tank top. She smiled when Beca wrapped her arms around her from behind. "My mom and dad want to come see our new place. They were thinking of coming up for a weekend visit." She said. Beca had met Chloe's parents before and had spent a lot of time with them; however they had just told Chloe's parents they were dating and it would hopefully not be different now that Beca would go through Chloe's fathers interrogation. It's not that Chloe's father was a mean man, in fact he was one of the kindest people you could ever meet, he just liked to make sure that whoever Chloe was with was treating her the way she should be treated.

"Oh. This will be interesting," Beca said. Even though she had already met Chloe's parents before and they didn't seem to have any problems with her, she was nervous to be interrogated by Chloe's father. Beca knew how much Chloe's father cared for her, and getting on the wrong side with him was not an option. "What do you think he'll ask me?" Beca said.

"What he's asked all my past boyfriends." She said before turning around. "He'll ask you if there will be a steady paycheck coming through, and if take our relationship seriously. But promise me Beca, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just be yourself, they really do enjoy your company. And if they know how happy you make me, and how happy I make you, everything will be okay. So don't stress over it too much," She said, scratching the back of Beca's neck in a soothing manner. "It's all going to be okay, I promise."

Beca smiled softly. "I just don't want to disappoint your parents. I know I shouldn't stress out, but I don't know what will happen if I don't get your dad's approval," Beca said nervously. "I just really want them to like me, and I really want them to know how much I love you."

Chloe's fingers tucked Beca's hair back and she smiled at her girlfriend before she started talking a calm and soothing voice. "Then just be you, hold my hand like you do. Kiss me like you do. Just-" she kissed Beca's forehead. "Be-" then both of her cheeks. "Yourself." She said cupping the younger womans cheeks, giving her a sweet slow kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled and kissed back lovingly. Once she pulled away, she said, "Thank you for always calming me down in stressful situations. It really means alot to me. I love you so, so much."

A gentle smile spread across Chloe's face, she that Beca would have no problem showing how much she cared about her. Beca had been a hell of a lot more open about her feelings over the last year; if she hadn't been she might still be with Jesse and Chloe would be in Chicago, not Los Angeles. Chloe lead Beca over to the bed and they pulled the duvet out from under the pillows and climbed in, Chloe was the big spoon tonight so she wrapped her strong arms around Beca's waist. They said their I love you's and then each of them fell asleep.

The next few days before Chloe's parents arrived were pretty relaxed, Chloe was job hunting and Beca had just started her new job as a assistant music producer at the Los Angeles branch of Residual Heat. Chloe had gotten five interviews for the next week. Two of them were at middle schools and the other three were at prestigious performing arts high schools. Chloe would workout early every day and then she would have lunch with Beca every other day. It really was quite a nice set up, and with Jesse and Aubrey just down the road in San Diego, life was pretty good.

Chloe's parents came into town on Friday in the late afternoon, so Beca and Chloe were getting the apartment ready for a nice dinner. They both cooked and cleaned the apartment up so it would look extra nice for her parents. Chloe was already a very neat person but she wanted it to look extra neat for her parents. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous so she gave Beca some extra time to get ready while she finished setting things up.

Beca took some deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She looked in the mirror. "You can do this, Beca. It's just Chloe's dad. All you have to do is not say something stupid," she said to herself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom before going out to Chloe, who was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey," she said with a nervous smile.

"Hi babe," Chloe said with a calm smile as she looked into Beca's eyes, noting how nervous she looked. "Come here," She said before pulling her into a gentle hug and then a kiss. "You're going to impress them," Chloe then kissed her again, "I promise." She then got back to cooking the dinner. She was making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and salad and some fudge brownies for dessert.

"I hope so. I really want to impress them, Chlo. I don't want to think about what will happen if they don't like me," Beca said, pulling away from the kiss after a moment and looking into Chloe's eyes. "What if they don't like me? What if your dad decides that I'm not good enough for you?"

"Do me a favor and breathe for a moment baby," Chloe said, gesturing for Beca to take a deep breath or two. "If you stress over it so much you're going to be more likely to say something you regret. Just relax and be yourself. I know it's a scary thought, but you will be just fine." Chloe said hugging Beca close.

Beca relaxed in Chloe's embrace. Before she could say something else, there was a knock at the door. Beca's eyes widened. "They're here," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath, walking to the door and opening it. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Beale. Come on in," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe's parents, Richard and Kelly Beale were very kind people. Richard was a heart surgeon and her mother was a principal at a very prestigious high school in Tampa, Florida. So it was needless to say that Beale's were well off. They were some of the kindest people you would ever meet and you could tell because it rubbed off Chloe. The young woman had her mother's bone structure and her father baby blue eyes. She had gotten her red hair from her grandmother Shelly.

"Beca dear," Kelly said smiling. "It is so good to see you." She said giving Beca a hug as she walked in.

"Good to see you Beca," Richard said with a friendly smile, offering her a handshake.

Beca shook Richard's hand firmly, smiling softly. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Beale," she said, starting to become more confident. Beca showed Chloe's parents around the apartment, then they all sat at the table for dinner. Beca helped Chloe serve the food, sneaking an occasional kiss on the cheek when her parents weren't looking. "I think tonight is going well so far," she murmured in her ear.

This comment made Chloe smile a little bit. "See, I told you all you had to do was be yourself." She whispered back. "Keep it up." They then sat down across from Chloe's parents and began to eat the dinner that Chloe had cooked for them.

"This is a very nice apartment you two have here sweetie," Kelly said to her daughter as they ate the spaghetti.

"I'm glad you like it. It makes me so happy that we're walking walking distance of the beach. Plus there's a lot of space." Chloe said, taking a sip of wine. "How long are you guys in town for, maybe we can go sightseeing," Chloe suggested.

"We're just here for the night then your father has to fly back to Tampa for a big heart transplant." Kelly stated. As they continued to eat everyone made good conversation, Richard was saving his talk with Beca until after dinner and before dessert.

Afterwards while Chloe and her mother were cleaning the dinner dishes, Beca and Richard went out in the living room to have their talk. Beca sat down on the couch, while Richard sat in one of the chairs. Beca cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, um…" She said.

Richard sat up in his chair. "I'm pretty sure you already know what I am going to ask you," he said. Beca nodded. Richard continued. "Chloe is my only daughter, and she is very, very important to me, so I want to make sure that whoever she is with treats her right and is able to provide for her."

Beca nodded. "I know how important Chloe is to you, Mr. Beale," she said, biting her lip nervously.

"Do you have a job with a steady income?" Richard asked, noticing how Beca was fidgeting.

Beca nodded. "I just started my new job at a recording studio called Residual Heat. I did an internship there in Atlanta last school year, and they promoted me to assistant producer," Beca informed him.

Richard nodded, and then continued with his next question. "Do plan on being the person Chloe needs in the future when Kelly and aren't around to do so?" He asked, patiently awaiting Beca's answer as he sat there with a serious look on his face. Chloe looked into the living room and saw the back of her father's head and watched Beca's face, hoping everything was going well before she returned to the dishes.

"I do plan on being the person that she can count on to be there through every rough time. I love your daughter so much, Mr. Beale. If she needs me to be there for her, I will be, and if she doesn't need me to be there for her, I will still be there. I've never loved anyone like I love Chloe, and I know she loves you, so your approval means a whole lot to me," Beca answered.

As Richard listened to Beca he searched for the sincerity in her voice, looking to find for sure if she meant what she was saying. After she finished her little speech he looked over at Chloe who was drying her hands off after she was done cleaning the dishes. Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled lovingly at her, blowing a kiss Beca's way and then giving her an adorable wink. Richard saw how much the two loved each other when he saw the way Beca looked back at Chloe, and how she caught the kiss Chloe blew at her. This made him smile to himself, it reminded him of when he and Chloe's mom first met, and how they were when they first got together. Looking and analyzing Beca and Chloe was like seeing into the past.

He then turned back to Beca and sighed, "Well then." He said taking a deep breath. "I feel like I've finally found someone who can look after my daughter," Richard said smiling gently at Beca. "You take care of my girl for me, you treat her right. If you do that, you have my approval. So keep on proving it to me." He said standing up and offering Beca a hug.

Beca sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, Mr. Beale. You won't regret this," she said, hugging him back. Beca smiled and went into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Chloe and kissing her cheek. "Guess what?" She said.

"What is it Becs?" Chloe whispered, already knowing that Beca had gotten her dad's approval by the tone in Beca's voice.

"I got your dad's approval!" Beca said excitedly. Chloe turned around and kissed Beca's lips in a passionate way, loving how happy Beca was. Chloe dad then broke it up playfully

"Keep the snogging to a minimum, just because you date my daughter doesn't mean that you make out in front of me." He said chuckling, making the two girls laugh and then they brought out the dessert and talking some more with their brownies and vanilla ice cream.

Beca held Chloe's hand under the table as they ate dessert, occasionally squeezing her hand and glancing sideways at her. After dessert, it was Beca's turn to wash the dishes, so she took everyone's plates and bowls and began to wash them in the sink. As Chloe's parents left, Chloe walked them to the door and then gave them hugs goodbye. They had already said a kind goodbye to Beca. Once they were gone Chloe walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, softly kissing the back of her shoulder.

"I told you there was nothing to stress over." She whispered with a smile, "I knew from the start that my father would approve of you." Chloe left a couple kisses along Beca shoulder and then she left a couple on her neck.

Beca smiled and put all of the dishes away, turning around and kissing Chloe's lips. "I'm so relieved that he gave me his approval," she murmured.

"I knew you would get it," she whispered. They then showered together, Chloe stripped down and climbed in and waited for Beca.

Beca stripped down and followed Chloe into the shower, grabbing a bar of soap and starting to wash her back. "You are so beautiful," Beca whispered in her ear, leaving kisses on her shoulder.

"So are you," Chloe let her girlfriend wash her body. It felt nice to have Beca's hands run over her body. Her eyes closed and she just melted in Beca's embrace, loving the moment they were sharing at that exact time.

Beca continued to wash Chloe's back, leaving kisses on her shoulders and neck. "I love you so much, Chlo. More than you'll ever know," she whispered.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled and kissed her hand before just letting her wash her back, enjoying the feeling.

Beca smiled. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Have you gotten any more job interviews?" Beca asked softly.

"One more," She said smiling before turning around and kissed her girlfriend's lips. "They are all in next week."

Beca smiled. "You're gonna do great in every interview, baby. I know it," she said, smiling as she felt Chloe's perfect, soft lips against hers.

"I hope you're right." She said smiling and giving Beca on the lips. "You're really the best girlfriend ever." She said. The next week Chloe's days were filled with interviews for jobs. She hadn't gotten any one of them and there was one she hadn't heard from yet. She was super nervous and was sitting on the couch stressing more than she had in awhile. Another month passed and Chloe still didn't have a job.

Everyone could tell it was starting to get to her, she started sleeping more and all she did was workout. She didn't know what to do and was losing her self confidence, what if she wasn't good enough to fulfill her dreams?

Beca could tell that Chloe was starting to doubt herself, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to cheer up her girlfriend. Beca got out of work a few hours earlier than normal, and she got home to their apartment to find Chloe sleeping. Beca smiled and sat next to her on the couch, kissing her forehead before going to take a shower. Chloe curled up to the couch, holding a pillow as she did so.

Chloe was scared that if she didn't get a job soon, she'd be forced to work somewhere she hated. And then everyone who ever questioned her or her dreams saying she couldn't do it would be right. Or Chloe would be forced to move somewhere else and look for choir directing jobs. 'Should I have gone to Chicago?' she thought as she slept.

Beca got out of the shower and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Instead of watching whatever was on the screen, she watched Chloe sleep and was deep in thought. 'What if Chloe should have gone to Chicago? What if she doesn't have a job because she came with you?' Beca thought to herself.

Chloe slowly woke up, she yawned and smiled softly as she saw Beca. "Hey," She said, leaning over to kiss her. Chloe noticed Beca seemed a bit off about something when she didn't really kiss her back, so she tucked Beca's damp hair back and then said. "Is everything okay? You seem troubled about something."

Beca took a deep breath. "I'm worried about you, Chlo," she said, "I know not getting a job has been really hard on you, but all you do is sleep and workout, then sleep again. It's not healthy for you. I'm just really scared that you should have gone to Chicago and it's my fault you're like this."

At first Chloe tightened her jaw at the thought of Chicago, but then she couldn't deny she had thought about it too. "I have been thinking the same thing, but Beca it's not your fault. I make my own decisions, so I have my own consequences. Should I have gone to Chicago? Maybe. But you have to know that it's not your fault, not at all. Plus, it's only been a month, and I'm sure there are still schools that need a choir director, I just haven't found them yet." Even Chloe tried her best to sound optimistic, you could tell she was feeling bad about herself, like she couldn't accomplish any of her life goals at the moment.

Beca held Chloe's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, baby. I believe you. Please promise to tell me everything you're feeling, okay? I want to try and help you feel better," Beca said, kissing her cheek. As soon as Beca said that, tears started to roll down Chloe's face like rain down a window pane.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Chloe sobbed, "what if I never find my dream job and I'm stuck doing something I hate for the rest of my life? What if-" she then hesitated to say the next part. "What if I should've gone to Chicago?" She said crying, hoping Beca would bring her into a warm embrace.

Beca's heart dropped. "Do you think you should have gone to Chicago?" She asked quietly, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Would you hate me if said yes?" Chloe said still sobbing, not knowing what to do. It had already been almost two months since they moved to LA and she still hadn't found a job. "Please don't hate me," she choked up.

"I could never, ever hate you, Chloe, no matter what. Please, just tell me if you want to go to Chicago," Beca said, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Chloe knew she was about to tear Beca's heart into shreds. "I don't want to go, but I feel like I should've." She said looking down, unable to look at Beca's tears.

Beca closed her eyes, feeling the tears come in full force. "Then go," she said, her voice breaking with emotion. "Go to Chicago if that's what you want."

"Beca, please look at me. This is only temporary, one day we'll be able to be together without anything standing in our way." Chloe said taking Beca's hand only to have Beca pull it away. That's when Chloe's heart shattered into pieces that were too tiny to pick up. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "Say something, please." She said after a long silence between the two of them.

"I-I think it would be best if we took a break," she said quietly, unable to look Chloe in the eyes as she spoke. Beca could feel another wave of tears coming, and she struggled to keep her composure.

"Don't say that, anything but that." Chloe said crying harder than she had in awhile. "Beca, take that back please." She sobbed. She leaned in to kiss Beca, to try and convince her to stay but Beca just pulled away. "Oh god," she mumbled. Everything felt like it was slowing down, that this horrible moment was dragging on and on for as long as time lasts. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.

"I-I love you, Chloe. I'm sorry," Beca said, too numb from the pain to cry anymore. She sat there, staring blankly at the floor, wanting the torture to be over.

"O-okay, I'll go start packing." She said, standing up and rushing over to their room, slamming the door. She hadn't felt pain this bad since Beca kissed Jesse at the ICCA's her freshman. Despite the fact her heart was broken, Chloe began packing. And within two days, her stuff was packed in her car and she left early one morning for Chicago before Beca even woke up. She left a note for Beca, it read:

'Beca,

I know we probably won't speak for a while. But I hope you know that this was the hardest decision I've had to make. And if you never want to see my face or hear my voice again, I understand. I just hope you know that I love you and wish you the best. I truly, madly, and deeply love you. And I hope one day, we can be together again.

With all of the love in my heart and more,

Chloe'

 **Hey! I know I know, you probably hate us right now. But we promise Bechloe will end up together. After all it's loosely based off our short stories. Let us know what you thought!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	9. Chapter 8: Two Months of Heartbreak

Chapter 8: Two Months of Heartbreak

The rain from the Chicago sky fell down upon a bunch of umbrellas of busy people walking on the sidewalks to get wherever they were going. One of those umbrellas had Chloe underneath it; as much as it kept her dry, she couldn't help but feel cloudy. She had arrived in Chicago a week ago after a two and a half day drive across half of the country. And every minute Chloe had to convince herself that this was what was right, and that she made the right decision to leave LA and move to Chicago. She was staying in a hotel, but her parents just thought she was there on vacation, so until she found a job she wasn't going to tell them she had moved there and that she and Beca weren't together at the moment.

Beca. The one thing keeping Chloe eager to find a job, so she could get back to Beca sooner. But she was slightly worried that Beca wouldn't want her once she got back. And then Chloe would've lost her again, maybe for good this time. Hearing Beca say she wanted to take a break from being with Chloe broke Chloe's heart. But with that said, she still couldn't blame her for wanting it. Long distance was just too hard. Despite all of this, Chloe still missed Beca terribly, and every time she would pick up the phone to call Beca, the younger woman wouldn't answer. Go figure.

It had been seven nights since Chloe had left Beca for Chicago, and on each of those seven nights, Beca went out drinking. She had taken on an inhuman amount of hours at work to keep herself busy, and then afterwards she would head to the local bar and pass out in her stool, her head on the table after a number of drinks which she most certainly had forgotten. In short, Beca was miserable. She knew she had been the one to suggest the break from their relationship, but she still felt grief every time she woke up in bed and turned over with Chloe not beside her. Chloe left voicemails every day, but Beca didn't answer or open a single one. It would hurt too much to hear her voice.

On the first of seven nights at the bar, Beca met someone. Beca couldn't remember her name, but what stuck out to Beca was how much like Chloe she was. She had a bright smile and a bubbly personality and would sit with Beca every night, listening to her babble on while she was drunk. Then, the mystery girl would bring Beca home, and the routine would continue the next night. On the sixth night, Beca worked up the courage (with the help of alcohol, of course) to ask the mystery girl out on a date. Sure, she wasn't over Chloe, but seeing someone else would be a nice distraction from the destruction the redhead had left her heart with.

The mystery girl, who was waiting at the bar for Beca on the seventh night, she was a pretty girl. Blonde hair and brown eyes, tall and fit. Everything any straight guy or gay girl could ever want. She smiled at Beca when the brunette stumbled into the bar. "Hey there," she replied with a chuckle. Even after the six other nights, Beca still didn't know this girl's name.

Beca slowly made her way over to the mystery girl, smiling when she saw her waiting for her at the bar. "Hey," she said with a slurred voice, barely managing to pull herself onto one of the bar stools. "You know, it just occurred to me that I still don't know your name," Beca said.

"Yeah, I don't think we've been properly introduced." She said smiling softly. "But I do know your name." She said. "So I'll just say mine. I'm Macy, Macy Connors." She explained, holding out her hand for Beca to shake.

Beca smiled. "Macy. Pretty name. I'm Beca Mitchell, but you already know that," she said with a chuckle, shaking Macy's hand. "So, Macy, I was wondering if sometime you'd like to go out to dinner with me when I'm not intoxicated," Beca said with a smile.

"I'd like that," Macy responded, smiling gently and then taking a sip of her beer. The next night was a Saturday, Macy got picked up by Beca in her car and they went to a nice restaurant. Macy wore a cute blue dress and some black flats, this girl was beautiful. But no one would ever compare to Chloe. Ever. "I'm really glad you asked me out, I was still working up to courage to." She stated.

Beca smiled. "I'm glad I asked you out, too. I'd like to get to know you better," Beca said as she parked the car in the restaurant's lot. As soon as they got out of the car, the bright flashes of camera lights swarmed them. Beca held Macy's hand as they walked to the restaurant. "Sorry about the paparazzi. I hope you don't mind," Beca said, holding the door to the restaurant open for Macy.

"No it's okay." She said as they rushed into the restaurant. They took their seats, Macy sat across from Beca and she smiled softly. "This place is beautiful." She commented, reaching across the table and linking her hand with Beca's in a casual yet flirting sort of manner.

Beca smiled. "I figured that since I'm not drunk this time around, I might as well find a nice place to take you," she said, smiling as she looked at their hands. She felt a little stab of sadness in her heart; the last person she had ever held hands with like this was Chloe. Beca tried not to think of Chloe, instead spending the evening getting to know Macy better.

The two had a nice dinner where they talked about their jobs. Macy was a assistant manager for the LA Lakers, she lived in an apartment with two of her cousins downtown and was a huge Taylor Swift fan. Just like Chloe. It was almost uncanny how similar the two were. As Beca drove her home they talked some more.

Once they got back to Macy's apartment building, Beca walked her up to the front door. She stopped in front of it and so did Beca. "Thanks for everything, I really had a nice time tonight." She said smiling nervously in front of Beca.

Beca smiled. "I had a great time, too. Can we do this again?" She asked, smiling and leaning against the wall of the building.

Macy sighed happily, "Yeah, yeah I'd love to." She answered, smiling widely at Beca. They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then Macy said, "I should get upstairs, my cousins will lock me out if I'm not home in five minutes." She said checking the clock on her phone. She then looked at Beca, "Call me?" She said, hoping Beca would kiss her.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll call tomorrow. Before you go, there's something else I have to do," Beca said, leaning in and giving Macy a soft kiss. The kiss was alright; it wasn't bad or anything. In fact, Macy was a pretty good kisser, but she still wouldn't be able to compare to Chloe. What the pair hadn't noticed was a couple undercover paps snapping photos of them kissing before Macy turn and went inside. Less than a day later it was a headline on two or three big magazines that Beca was dating a mystery girl, just days after she and Chloe had decided to take a break. Now everyone heals differently, but as soon as Chloe would find out about Beca moving on so quickly, things wouldn't be good for her.

Macy and Beca started hanging out more and more. It hadn't been three weeks and Beca and Macy had officially become Hollywood's hottest new couple. And by that point, Chloe had seen everything, and it was needless to say she was jealous. And heartbroken, how could Beca move on so quickly? Richard, Chloe's father wasn't at all happy to see Beca was on the cover of several magazines, it made him even more angry when he heard Chloe's crying voice over the phone. He was in LA for a surgery when he drove to Beca's house to give her a firm lecture. Chloe had told him everything once he saw he magazines.

Beca was home alone at the moment, working on some mixes when Richard knocked on her door. Beca smiled because Macy was going to be coming over that afternoon, so she figured it must be her. Beca fixed her appearance before opening the door. "Hey, babe-" She said, stopping when she saw Chloe's father standing outside her door.

"Was everything you told me a lie?" He asked firmly. "You told me you wouldn't ever break my daughter's heart. And don't say anything, because Chloe has told me everything. She told me she suggested going to Chicago on her own, and that you two would be together again one day. But after the last three weeks, I don't know if I want to see my daughter with you again someday. You suggested a break, and then only six or so days later, I see my daughter's former girlfriend on the cover of several different magazines, kissing some other girl." He said sternly. "When I saw this I called Chloe up and she explained everything. I wanted more than anything to be there for my daughter but I couldn't because I had to be here for a surgery. Convenient that you live here, so I can tell you just what I think of you. I don't want to hear you say you loved my daughter, because it's pretty obvious that you never did." He said scowling darkly at Beca, watching her blank and shocked expression.

"I want more than anything for my little girl to find happiness, but all she wants is you. Which has been constant heartbreak for her. I don't want you in my daughter's life if you're going to make promises you can't find the strength to keep. That said, I wish you plenty of success and happiness. Goodbye Beca." He said before storming off, leaving Beca there, dumbstruck.

At first, Beca was shocked by everything that had just happened, but that shock soon turned to anger. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chloe's number, wanting the redhead to pick up so she could speak her mind. Chloe was in the middle of working out, so she felt her phone buzz. She stopped the treadmill and saw it was Beca, she debated whether or not to pick up after the nearly fifty times she had called Beca with no answer.

She then finally decided to pick it up. "Nice to finally hear from you. Let me guess, I don't need to ever come back to LA because apparently I'm easily replaceable."

"Look, I get you're pissed at me for actually trying to make myself feel better since you broke my heart by leaving me, but if you're gonna bitch at me, at least do it in person. Don't send your dad to do it for you. That just makes you seem like a little brat who's too scared to face her problems and has Daddy do it for her instead," Beca snapped.

"Okay, first of all I didn't 'send' my dad to come talk to you. Second, I am not some little brat who can't solve her problems. You think it was easy for me to pack up my bags and drive to Chicago? You think that this has been easy for me? I've spent the last three weeks crying myself to sleep every single fucking night. I can hardly sleep. And I haven't called you to bitch at you because it won't do any good, I called several times the first week because I miss you more than anything, but you never answered. My dad went there on his own, I wouldn't ever send him to try and fix my problems!" She said angrily, pissed off at the fact that Beca would even accuse her of being a spineless and spoiled rich girl. "But Beca, seven days? Seven days after you suggest we take a break, I see you kissing some girl in a magazine? How's that supposed to make me feel? Did our relationship mean anything to you?" She asked, more upset now than angry since the thought of Beca moving on so quickly got her choked up and teary.

"Yes, our relationship meant something to me when we still had a relationship. In case you haven't picked up on the memo, we're done! We broke up! I don't understand why I'm such a criminal for finding someone that's helping me ease the pain that you caused. You hurt me so bad, Chloe, that for the first week you were gone I got drunk every single night. Every. Single. Night. Do you even know what you did to me? You're sitting over there whining and complaining and wanting someone to throw a pity party for you, but you left me! You left me! You picked Chicago over me! You have no right to judge me for something I do, because what you did is far worse," Beca fired back.

"Yeah Beca I left, and I know that must have hurt you more than you describe. But don't you dare accuse me of trying to play the 'pity card,' and don't you dare say that your pain level is higher because you don't know what I've been going though; besides you're the one who begged to go to Chicago over LA not two months ago." She stated, said tearing up even more. "Yes, I broke your heart when I chose to come to Chicago, and I can never forgive myself for that. But what if it were the other way around? Picture yourself in my shoes for a moment, that's all I'm asking of you. How would you feel if you saw the person you loved on the cover of a magazine, kissing some other girl not nine days after you broke up?" She said, sobbing at this point, everything seemed to be falling apart.

"It broke me have to pack up leave," Chloe continued, noticing Beca hadn't spoken up. "I unpacked and repacked my bags several times because I couldn't bring myself to leave you. It took everything I had. And FYI, the only reason I told my dad that we decided to take a break was because he saw the magazine. So go ahead and yell at me, go ahead and fall in love with that Macy girl, do whatever the fuck you want. Because I can't take anymore heartbreak after what I went through while you were with Jesse." She said, realizing what she had just said, was she giving Beca up? "I'm sorry that I broke your heart, that was never my plan. I love-" she stopped before she finished that deadly phrase. "I have to go, goodbye Beca." She then hung up and opened the door to her hotel room, throwing her phone across the room and leaning against the door, holding her hands to her face as she cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

Beca sighed and put her phone back in her pocket, running her fingers through her hair. As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was partially right. Moving on from her with Macy so quickly was a dick move. Beca knew that Chloe would get hurt, and that's why she did it. At first, that was the only reason, but now she had feelings for Macy. Beca continued on with her day, trying not to think of Chloe or what she had said.

An hour later or so Macy showed up to the door, and noticed as soon as Beca opened it that something was up. "Is everything alright Beca?" Macy didn't know who Chloe was, no matter how drunk Beca had been on those nights, she never let one word about Chloe slip. So when Macy saw that Beca was upset, she thought it had something to do with work, not the girl she truly loved.

Beca shook her head. "Everything's fine. Work has just been really stressful lately. That's all," she said, sitting on the couch in the living room. Macy sat down next to her and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca painfully forced a smile onto her face, putting her arm around Macy's shoulder.

"Okay," Macy said smiling softly before they turned the TV, cuddling each other like Beca and Chloe used to before they were even together. Macy held Beca's hand as they watched the television. Little did she know that Beca's mind was focused on one thing. Chloe.

A few hours of cuddling later, Beca decided that she would go to the store to get some things to make dinner. "Hey, I'm gonna make us some dinner. What would you like?" Beca asked.

"Um, how about some spaghetti, I love spaghetti." She said smiling. Damn she was so much like Chloe, that was one of Chloe's favorite meals as well. Once Beca nodded Macy pulled Beca in for a kiss before letting Beca head to the store to get the stuff for spaghetti.

When she got back from the store Beca cooked and Macy continued to watch TV. That was one thing she and Chloe didn't have in common, Chloe was one of the best cooks Beca had ever met and would always help Beca cook a meal, even when she was in her slump.

Half an hour later, Beca brought the spaghetti to the table. "Dinner's ready, babe," she called, frowning slightly. The only person she had ever called "babe" was Chloe, and even though she liked Macy, it just felt wrong. Beca pushed the feeling away because she didn't want to hurt Macy, and smiled when she came to the table.

"This looks great," Macy said smiling as they sat down to eat. As dinner went on they made small talk, but Beca was pretty quiet for the most part, leading Macy to believe that something else was going on. However, she didn't question it, they just went on eating. When it was time for Macy to get ready to go Beca stopped her.

"I think you think that I've been kind of distant lately, and I'm sorry. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind," Beca said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Babe, really it's okay. We all have moments where we're overwhelmed." She said, holding Beca's hand and then pulling her in for a kiss. They didn't let go, and that's Macy because Macy wanted to make Beca feel better. Because she knew there was something going on besides work, and she couldn't quite place her finger on it yet. She was just wanted to let Beca know everything was okay between the two of them. When she pulled away she smiled, "I better go for the night," she said in a whisper.

"Wait!" Beca said before Macy walked out the door. "You can stay if you want. I mean, only if you wanted to." Beca smiled nervously and put her hands in her pockets, waiting to see what Macy would say.

Macy smiled widely at Beca's awkward and shy smile when she said Macy could stay. "I'd love to." Then she walked up to Beca and kissed her gently, but this lead into an intense makeout session. It would have been a lot more amazing if Beca didn't stop seeing Chloe whenever she looked at or kissed Macy. Macy was on her lap just like Chloe usually was. Macy's lips were on Beca's neck when Beca started picturing Chloe being there instead.

Beca opened her eyes and saw Macy, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Chloe. Beca pulled away from Macy, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I just-" Beca didn't know how to explain herself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Macy asked, hoping that she hadn't caused Beca to pull away. "Did I push too far?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I liked it, actually," Beca said with a smile, "I just don't know why, but you keep reminding me of someone, and every time you kiss me, I see them, not you," Beca said, not mentioning Chloe's name because it would bring her too much pain.

"Oh," Macy said moving off of Beca's lap. She knew there had been something else bothering her girlfriend. After a moment of silence Macy asked, "Do you want me to stay? Or should I go for the night?" She asked, she wasn't upset, just wanting to help in any way she could.

"I'd still like you to stay, if you're comfortable with that," Beca said, not wanting to be alone that night. More awkward silence passed between the two. "I hope I didn't make you upset," Beca said.

"No you didn't I promise, we all have ghosts." Macy said before they both went and changed into some pjs before falling in bed and falling asleep. Chloe lay there that night in bed unable to stop crying. She had lost the one person she loved, probably for good. Why the fuck had she gone to Chicago? There were still plenty opportunities in the LA area. She should've stayed, because maybe then Beca would still be hers and not this Macy girls.

It had been nearly two months of her being in Chicago when she decided to go back to LA, and try to get a job there before trying to win Beca back. Beca had still missed Chloe for those two months, but Macy was helping her move on. With each day that passed, Beca felt happier, as if she had been freed from a heavy weight on her shoulders. Beca had gone from hoping that Chloe would come back to realizing that if Chloe wanted to chase her dreams in Chicago, then it was her right to, and Beca wouldn't stand in her way.

As Chloe was on her drive back to LA, she thought about the interview she had once she got back, it was for the most prestigious performing arts high schools in southern California. She just wanted to live her dream and show Beca how much she truly loved her. Because she missed Beca's warm embraces and gentle kisses; she missed Beca's smile and her laugh, and her calming words. She missed the tattoos on Beca's body, her cute yet sexy outfits. Okay, Chloe missed everything about Beca. And even if she never got her back, Chloe wanted Beca to know she never meant to hurt her by leaving, and that she truly loved Beca with everything she had and more. She arrived in LA on a beautiful sunny Saturday, and instantly headed to the interview, changing in a cute yet professional looking blue dress, similar to the one she wore at the activities fair when she and Beca first met.

Beca had absolutely no idea that Chloe was going to be in LA that day. She hadn't heard from her since their argument over the phone. Beca was busy recording a new track with Ariana Grande for her new album when she got a text from Macy asking her to lunch. Beca smiled, and Macy picked her up from work a few hours later and they went to lunch together.

They decided to eat at a small little cafe that was close to Beca's apartment. Beca and Macy had been going steady for almost two months, and the paparazzi didn't stop following them. Luckily, since they weren't downtown, they weren't disturbed during their lunch date.

Chloe had just gotten out of her interview, and little did she know that they had already chosen her for the job. That's how good the interview went. However she wouldn't hear until tomorrow, so she called Aubrey up and asked if she wanted to help Chloe find an apartment with reasonable rent that was still nice. She and Aubrey looked at two beautiful apartments, and Chloe ended up taking the second one. It was a beautiful two bedroom apartment that a bamboo kitchen top, two bathrooms and was $1,200 a month. However they had to let the other owners get their stuff out since they were moving up north to Napa, California, so Aubrey let Chloe stay with her and Jesse down in San Diego.

There were plenty of times that the redhead wanted to call Beca, but she knew that Beca was probably still mad at her so she stayed away. Plus, things with this Macy girl seemed to be getting serious because it kept showing up on magazines.

Chloe had started her new job and was absolutely loving it, it was a distraction from Beca being all over music news for about nine hours of her day.

After the lunch date, Beca took the afternoon off. She and Macy were going to be going to the Lakers game that night, so she decided to rest up beforehand. Beca got back to her apartment and laid down on the couch, working on a few mixes before she fell asleep, her headphones still on her head. Chloe had also gotten tickets to that game and invited Aubrey, Jesse and Kyle, who was Aubrey's married older brother. They all had Lakers gear on and sat about seven rows back from the court.

Since Macy was assistant manager, she and Beca had courtside seats. Macy held Beca's hand and smiled as they got free booze and walked down to their seats. What they didn't know was Chloe and the others were sitting six rows back from them, and when Chloe saw Beca she instantly put her Lakers baseball cap back on to hide her face. It was a game between the Lakers and the Golden State Warriors, so they knew this would be a fun game to go to.

Chloe and Aubrey talked throughout but Chloe never mentioned that she had seen Beca with her new girlfriend Macy, who was unbelievably beautiful. Of course Beca would choose her over Chloe. But aside from that, Chloe enjoyed watching the game, cheering the Lakers on as they took on Steph Curry and the Warriors.

At halftime, Beca went to get some drinks for her and Macy when she bumped into someone. Her face immediately lit up. "Jesse! What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging her best friend tightly.

Jesse chuckled and hugged Beca back. "Hey, Becs. I'm just here with Aubrey and a few friends," Jesse said, not sure if he should mention that Chloe was with them.

"Aubrey's here, too? Where is my favorite aca-Nazi?" Beca said with a smile as she and Jesse walked back to the seats.

"Oh, she's going to the bathroom and her brother Kyle is saving our seats for nobody takes them. But I'm sure Aubrey would be happy to see you. How've you been?" He asked as he paid for a beer. "We haven't hung out in a while? I hear you're dating the assistant manager for the Lakers. How's that going?" He asked, hating that he asked that question when he knew Chloe was still madly in love with Beca, even Beca had seemed to need no time at all before moving on.

"Things have been going pretty well. It took a while for me to move on, but I think that now I have, and I couldn't be happier," Beca said with a smile. "Would you like to meet Macy? She's waiting for me at our seats."

Jesse hesitated for a moment but then he nodded, "sure, why not?" He said before following Beca down to the front row. Beca introduced the two of them and Jesse greeted her with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Macy, I'm Jesse, one of Beca's best friends. You seem to have made her really happy, so I applaud that." He said, Chloe was still in the back of his head. As they talked, Jesse realized she was a great girl. But really, nobody could compare to Chloe, not even if they were the pretty and kind assistant manager of a NBA team. Jesse looked up and saw Chloe and Aubrey making their way to the seats, excusing themselves as they walked across their row, trying not to bump into people.

"Well I better get back to my seats, it was great to see you Beca, and very nice to meet you Macy." He said before shaking Macy's hand and then giving Beca a hug.

Beca smiled and then sat down next to Macy in her seat, not noticing that Chloe was with Aubrey. About midway through the third quarter, the Kiss Cam came up on the jumbotron and immediately went to Beca and Macy. Beca smiled and turned her head, giving Macy a sweet kiss that made the crowd smile and clap. Chloe tried to hide her tears when she saw how happy Beca looked, but of course that wasn't possible. A tear or two fell from her eyes before she looked down to wipe them away. Aubrey noticed this and took Chloe's hand squeezing it gently.

"I'm gonna go get another beer." She said before standing up and walking up the stairs right as the Kiss Cam went to Jesse and Aubrey. A shot of Chloe was still in the camera, but it was just the back of her head, so hopefully Beca wouldn't realize Chloe was one of the friends Jesse had brought along.

Beca had seen a flash of red hair on the jumbotron, but she convinced herself that it couldn't have been Chloe. If Chloe was there, Jesse would have known and would have mentioned it to her when they were talking. Beca had a great time for the rest of the game, but the lingering thought of Chloe was still in the back of her mind.

After the game was over, Beca and Macy were talking to some other celebrities like Adam Levine and Selena Gomez, who also happened to be at the game. Because Macy was the assistant manager, Beca even got to meet some of the players on the Lakers and she took some photos with them. Once that was done, they went to the private employee garage and went back to Beca's apartment for the night. Macy held Beca's hand as they drove back to Beca's place. But when they got there, there was a surprising sight for Beca sitting on the steps; Chloe sat there tapping her knee with her face looking down at the ground.

Chloe hadn't come to win Beca back, not yet anyways. She came to apologize for leaving and to say she was happy Beca had found happiness. Beca and Macy walked up to the steps, and Beca crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Chloe?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Macy was still confused, as Beca hadn't told her about Chloe, but she noticed that her girlfriend seemed to be upset, so she squeezed Beca's hand gently.

"I just came to talk okay? I didn't come to yell or lecture you." She said calmly, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

Macy walked up to Chloe and introduced herself. "I'm Macy, it's nice to meet you. How do you know Beca?"

"It's nice to meet you too Macy," Chloe said genuinely as she shook Macy's hand firmly. "I'm Beca's-" She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'm Beca's friend." She said.

"Huh," Macy said.

"What?" Chloe asked as Beca stood by Macy.

"It's just, Beca's never really mentioned you." Macy said. At first this hurt Chloe, but she just shook it off. After what she had done to Beca, she wouldn't be surprised if Beca never wanted to talk about her to Macy. "I'll let you two talk." She kissed Beca's cheek and squeezed her hand one more time. "I'll be inside babe," she whispered before heading inside, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

Beca watched Macy go inside, then turned to Chloe. "What is this? Because I certainly know that if you came back from Chicago, you don't just want to talk. But, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Talk," Beca said.

"Beca, I came back to LA because I got an interview with LA's top performing arts school. I've been working there for about two weeks now. I came to say I'm sorry, even though I know it's too late. Because I hurt you more than I ever thought I could hurt anyone." She said kindly and calmly, staying as strong as she could. "You were the best thing in my life, and I went and ruined it by leaving to go for Chicago. I thought I was going there for us when really I was going for my own personal benefits. And you have every right to say you never want to see me again," she said, doing her best to keep it together without completely melting down. "But I want you to know that I'm happy that you've moved on. Even though it hurts me, as long as you're happy, that's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted. I fucked up big time when I left, but I'm here saying I'm sorry even if you don't accept it. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy; even if that means us never being together, even if it means you end up with Macy." She said as she finished her little speech.

She let one tear down and wiped it with her jacket sleeve, still keeping eye contact with Beca, unafraid of her emotions at this point. Chloe had said what she needed to say, so after she took a deep breath she said, "Goodnight Beca, maybe I'll see you at another Lakers game." She said before walking over to her car, not looking back at Beca as she turned it on and drove away.

Beca's eyes followed Chloe's car until she could no longer see it. Beca took a few deep breaths, thinking about what Chloe had said. She wasn't angry at Chloe for leaving her and going to Chicago; she never had been angry with her in the first place. Sure, she may have been disappointed and upset, but she had accepted Chloe's choice and was able to forgive her. What alarmed Beca was how upset Chloe had been, especially when talking about Macy. After two months, Beca had moved on, but now she was starting to think that Chloe hadn't, and maybe there was a chance the redhead was still in love with her.

Beca went inside her apartment and sat down on the couch in the living room, closing her eyes and thinking. Macy walked in her pjs and sat down next to Beca, tucking some of Beca's hair back in a gentle manner. "Was Chloe the person I remind you of?" She asked in a whisper.

Beca nodded. "Two months ago, Chloe left me to go follow her dreams of being a choir director in Chicago. The week that we met was the week after we broke up. Part of me still hurts, but I want you to know that you really have helped me get through the pain these last two months. I am so, so grateful for everything you've done for me, Macy," Beca said with a small smile.

"I'm happy that I've helped you, you're a pretty amazing person." Macy said before leaning in and giving Beca a sweet kiss. "I'm gonna head to bed, don't stay up too much later." She said before getting up and heading back to their bedroom, leaving Beca to her late night thoughts.

Beca went back outside and sat on the steps, looking up at the night sky and all of the stars. There was only one thing, one person on her mind: Chloe. Beca couldn't get the redhead out of her thoughts. She knew that she wasn't ready to forgive Chloe just yet; she had been pretty hurt when she decided to go to Chicago. Still, that didn't mean that there wasn't hope for their friendship, or for anything beyond that. Chloe would always have a special place in Beca's heart. It was just up to her to decide what that place was.

 **Hi guys! We know, another sad chapter! But always wins in the end. Both Beca and Chloe had equal reasons to be mad at each other. Chloe still loves Beca, but can she win her back? Stay tuned for the next chapter that we are currently working on and leave a comment about what you though of this chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	10. Chapter 9: All Over Again

Chapter 9: All Over Again

It had been two weeks since Beca and Chloe last saw each other after the Lakers game, and Beca would have reached out to her if she hadn't been so busy. Ariana Grande's album was going to be released within the next week, and Beca was scrambling to put the finishing touches on every song and make each song perfect in its own unique way. Beca barely had any time to sleep or spend any time with Macy, which was straining their relationship, but Beca had promised that once Ariana's album dropped, she would take a few days off of work so they could go on a little vacation.

It was yet another hectic day for Beca, as her boss was visiting from the Atlanta branch of Residual Heat. Beca knew that her boss would be impressed by her work, but that still made her nervous. Beca spent the entire morning trying to organize all the meetings she had scheduled for that day and set aside time to speak with her boss and show him the progress she had made ever since her promotion to assistant producer.

Chloe had been settling into her new job and was really enjoying it. Her new bosses adored her and thought she was very talented. In fact, she had done so well already that they had signed Chloe and the main choir up to audition for Ariana Grande's new album so they could sing back up. It was a huge opportunity for Chloe and her choirs to make strides towards becoming the best choir in the state of California. Nothing seemed to be standing in Chloe's way, and she wasn't truly worried about the fact that Ariana was recording her new album with the help of Beca. This was just for fun and it was also practice for the regional competition.

Beca had gotten out of her second meeting for the day when Ariana approached her. "When are we going to be holding the auditions?" She asked.

Beca frowned in confusion. "What auditions?"

"You know, the auditions for the backup choir for my album."

Beca raised her eyebrows in surprise. "We're holding auditions for that? I already found some backup singers that I thought we agreed on," she replied.

"Yeah, but I saw a video of a local choir run by some lady named Chloe Beale, and they're really good. I asked her to come in today to discuss the choir singing backup," Ariana said with an excited smile.

Beca, on the other hand, was having a small heart attack. "Today? You asked her to come in today?" Things were still awkward between the two of them, and she wasn't exactly ready to talk to both her boss and the girl who broke her heart in one day. More like two minutes actually.

"She said that they get off early on Fridays and I told her to bring them in." Ariana stated. "Is that a problem?" She asked kindly. Ariana was a super kind person, but she was confused, Beca was usually super open to new ideas.

Beca nodded. "Y-yeah, that's alright. I'm just super busy today, so I'll just have to find a way to adjust my schedule, but I'll make it work," Beca said, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. Her boss had texted her, saying that he had arrived. "Wish me luck. The boss is here," Beca said, smiling nervously before going to find her boss. Luckily, Beca's boss finally knew her name and never got it wrong, he would just sometimes call her Reggie as a funny nickname.

As Beca's boss walked inside they greeted each other with a handshake. "Ah hello Beca, how are things with your girlfriend Maddie or Mandolin?" He said.

Beca chuckled. "Actually, her name is Macy, and things are going great. Things have been going great here, too. I'm sorry if I seem a little flustered, I just have less than a week to finish Ariana's album and she's decided to make a last minute change to the backing vocals of the song," Beca explained.

Beca's boss nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, Reggie, I'm confident that you can handle it. You always handle situations like this. I have no doubt in my mind about your skill. Keep up the good work, Reggie, and you'll be due for a raise soon," he said.

Beca smiled. "Thank you so much, sir. I won't let you down," she promised, shaking his hand and then playing some samples of the tracks on Ariana's song before it was time for the meeting she had been both looking forward to and dreading: the meeting with Chloe. Chloe's choir had arrived and the kids were waiting in their biggest room. There were about thirty kids in the choir. Chloe was talking to Ariana, getting the sheet music for her kids to use while they auditioned.

Chloe truly had been doing better, however she was still nervous to see Beca. Because the simple truth was she still loved Beca more than anything and the two of them hadn't talked since that night after the basketball game. So Chloe decided to looked very presentable. She wore a pretty yellow sundress that went down her knees and some gorgeous blue sandals while her medium length and wavy ginger hair fell to her shoulders.

Since she was going to be speaking in front of a large group of kids, Beca straightened up her appearance before she went to the meeting. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a nice black blazer, which she rolled the sleeves up a little bit to show off a new tattoo she had gotten on her forearm. Beca brushed her hair before she went to the conference room and sat at the far end of the table.

"Alright, everyone. My name is Beca Mitchell, and I am the assistant music producer here at Residual Heat and the producer of Ariana's new album. You all are going to be auditioning, and both Ariana and myself are going to determine which people will be singing backup. If you all amaze both of us, there is a chance that you all might have the opportunity to sing backup, but there is a small chance of that. Do you all have your sheet music?" Thirty heads nodded. "Alright, then let's get this show on the road."

Chloe noticed Beca was nervous and she was a little nervous too, but mostly for her kids. She stood in front of them at her stand and got her sheet music laid in front of her. She nodded at her kids and then at the pianist before she began conducting the choir. All the kids started singing beautifully, and Ariana loved them all so much. Chloe just let herself go in the song and got into it, delivering so much passion into her directing, no wonder her kids loved her so much. Ariana noticed Beca watching only Chloe for majority of the song, but she continued to deeply enjoy the kids talents. Chloe smiled at her kids as they sang, not even noticing the fact that this was audition but rather just a performance for a couple people.

After a few minutes, Beca realized that she had been watching Chloe the entire time, so she instead focused on the kids, hearing each one's voice. Once the song ended, Ariana stood up and clapped, but Beca remained seated and silent, deep in thought. After a few minutes of pondering, Beca finally spoke up. "We'll get back to you when we come to a decision," was all she said before she grabbed her computer and some other things she had brought, leaving the conference room and going into her office. Chloe nodded awkwardly and looked down as Beca left.

Ariana noticed Beca hurry off and then went to Chloe, "You are amazing and so is the rest of your choir, we'll get to asap." She said before going into Beca's office, seeing the girl with her head in her hands. "What was that?" She said.

Beca looked up when she saw Ariana had come into her office. "I-I just can't be around her," she said, looking at the floor. Beca took a deep breath before explaining herself. "Chloe is my ex-girlfriend. She left me a little over two months ago. Before you say it, yes, I have Macy, but it still hurts every time I see Chloe because I'm reminded of what she did to me," Beca said quietly.

Well there's only one reason for that." Ariana said before sitting down in front of Beca's desk. When Beca looked at her confused Ariana answered. "You're still in love with her. Like really in love her."

Beca shook her head. "I am not still in love with her. I've moved on. I have Macy, and I'm happy with her," Beca said.

"Then why is it so hard for you to be around her? The reason it hurts for you to be around her is because you still love her. I've been where you are." Ariana said calmly. "I've denied still having feelings for someone. But the real question here is, did you ever really stop being madly in love with Chloe?" She asked. "Because that's not what it looks like."

"I don't even know if I can be friends with her after what she did to me, let alone be in a relationship with her. I really like Macy, too. Macy was there to pick up the pieces that Chloe left me in. It wouldn't be fair to her," Beca said.

"Has Chloe apologized?" She asked looking into Beca's eyes when the girl nodded. "Yeah, the fact that Chloe left sucks. But if she apologized, then why is it so hard for you to forgive her? I'm not judging you. I'm just curious." She said before shrugging a little. "I mean, after seeing the way she looked at you, it wasn't hard to tell that she still loves you."

"I have forgiven her. I have moved on. I don't understand why everyone doubts that. I may have forgiven her but I'm not going to be nice to her or anything. She doesn't have the right to come back into my life after two months and expect me to want to be in a relationship with her again. Besides, her dad hates me. He told me to stay away from her. That might be what's best for this situation," Beca replied.

Ariana looked down at the floor for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry my way into your personal life. You just seemed a little off today." She said before grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "I'm going to head home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said.

Beca nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, finishing up some extra work in her office before she called it a day. Beca was walking out when she saw Chloe had been sitting in the conference room, waiting for her. Beca poked her head into the room. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"My car needed some work on it and so I'm waiting for Aubrey to pick me up so your boss said I could wait here." Chloe said, putting away some of the papers she'd been grading. She then looked up at Beca and took off the glasses that Beca found really attractive. "Plus, I needed to talk to you."

Beca sat down in one of the chairs across from Chloe. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, setting her stuff down on the table and giving her full attention to Chloe.

"About the fact that I agreed with Ariana to let my kids audition. I know it wasn't the most comfortable situation for both of us." She said as look turned to look at Beca. "And I can tell that you're not ready to forgive me yet I thought I'd apologize for going behind your back and doing this. That's all." Chloe stated professionally, not wanting to get in argument. After Beca nodded, Chloe stood up and picked her work bag, putting it on her shoulder.

"You know, I can give you a ride home if you want. Aubrey lives in San Diego, right? That's pretty far. It would be faster if I gave you a ride. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to," Beca said. At first Chloe thought it was a bad idea, but then she thought about the fact that she didn't Aubrey to have to drive all the way up here to get her. So she agreed to let Beca give her a ride home. They walked out to Beca's care and Chloe sat in the passenger's seat, placing her bag on her lap after buckling her seat belt.

Once Beca started the car, the only talking they really did was Chloe giving Beca directions to her apartment building. The last time they were in the car together singing their hearts out on the way home from a movie. Now it felt like they were driving home from someone's funeral.

There was an awkward silence as Beca drove to Chloe's apartment. Beca cleared her throat. "Uh, your choir sounded really good today. I was impressed," she said, attempting to make polite small talk to make the car ride less awkward.

"Thanks," she said blushing softly. "They're really talented kids." Chloe added before she told Beca to turn left and then head straight for a little while. After a little while longer Chloe said, "Macy seems like a really great girl, I can see why you really like her." She said looking down at her hands as she said that.

"You haven't moved on from me," Beca said, turning her head to look at Chloe for a second before her eyes went back to the road. "All this time, you've never mentioned even thinking about seeing someone within the last two months. Why is that?"

"Because different people have different ways of healing." Chloe stated. "Maybe I haven't started dated because I'm not like you, I can't just pick someone and date them, as much I wanted to date you your first year at Barden I couldn't because I was still figuring out where I was at after my last relationship." She said, looking down. 'And because there's no one else I want but you,' she thought to herself. "I'm happy for you, but moving on for me is different than it is for you.

"Chloe, I didn't just pick Macy and start to date her. During the week that I went to the bar every night, she was there for me. She listened to me and she drove me home every night. She was there to pick up the pieces of my heart which you broke. I didn't just pick her for no reason. I chose her because she cares about me," Beca replied. This was exactly the reason Chloe was reluctant to drive in the car.

"It took you seven days, it took you one week. I know I broke your heart, but when I left I spent the next week crying my eyes out in the hotel room I was living in." Chloe stated firmly, still remaining calm. "And it didn't help when I saw you kissing Macy on that magazine cover. I've apologized twice now. You don't even have the nerve to admit that maybe you getting with Macy so quickly after we broke was a dick move. You're so blinded by your own problems that you haven't stepped back and looked at both sides of the picture." She said as Beca pulled up to her apartment building.

"I have never hurt more than these last few months, and I can't apologize enough for leaving you behind. But at least I've admitted that I made mistakes. How long is it going to take you to admit that maybe this isn't all my fault?" She said before grabbing the door handle. Chloe got of the car, not looking back at Beca as she walked into the building with haste, quickly making it up to her apartment and locking the door once she was inside.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, driving away from the apartment complex and heading to her apartment. Thirty minutes later, she got home, where Macy was waiting for her. "Hey," Beca said with a small smile, sitting down on the couch. Macy sat next to her, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It was a long day at work, so I would have been home late anyways. Then, Chloe's car broke down so I gave her a ride home. All she did in the car ride was tell me that what happened to our relationship was my fault too, not just hers. And that might be true, I just hate how she expects me to instantly forgive her and welcome her back into my life with open arms," Beca said, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Maybe she isn't wanting you to forgive her now, maybe she's just tired of feeling like this whole thing was on her. It sucks when you have your heart broken or when you break someone's heart, I get that. Maybe she just wants some weight lifted off her shoulders." Macy said, turning Beca head over and leaning in to give her a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "Don't stress over it too much okay? Eventually, this whole fiasco will go away."

Beca nodded and smiled, leaning her head against Macy's. "You always manage to take my mind off of things when I'm stressed," she murmured, putting her arms around her and holding her close, just like she did when she was still together with Chloe. Beca immediately pushed the thought of Chloe away, just like she did every time her mind wandered to the redhead, and kissed Macy's neck softly. This made Macy smile gently and then turn to give Beca a deep kiss.

"I just want you to be happy," Macy said. Again, just like Chloe. The kissing became more intense and Macy was pulled up to the bedroom by Beca. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

Beca stopped what she was doing and chuckled nervously. "Um, is this not okay? I was kinda getting mixed signals, and I wasn't really sure so I decided to go for it. It's totally cool if that's not what you want," Beca said, looking down at the floor, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"No I'm totally okay with it," Macy said smiling. "I want this." She whispered genuinely before pulling Beca into the bedroom and shutting the door as they got down to business. About fifteen minutes later or so they were cuddling in bed under the covers, naked. What had just happened was amazing. "Wow," she whispered as she kissed Beca's lips gently, catching her breath.

Beca smiled. "Wow indeed," she whispered back, holding Macy close to her under the covers. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear, leaving a few gentle kisses on Macy's shoulder. "You don't know how much I needed that."

"I needed it too," She said smiling before turning her head and kissing Beca's lips. They then fell asleep together and Beca had a dream, Chloe was in it. In fact she was the only one in it besides Beca.

The two of them were alone, and Chloe put her hands on Beca's hips before starting to kiss her neck gently like she always did. The redhead began to take off her own clothes and then took Beca's off as well. "Nobody knows your body better than me." She whispered in Beca's ear, "I love you so much," she said before they began to lay down on the bed, kissing each other deeply and passionately. "Say my name," She muttered as their bodies molded together, grinding perfectly as Chloe nibbled on Beca's ear. "Say it, Beca."

"I can't," Beca mumbled back, pulling away from Chloe. "This is a dream. I can't. I can't do this. This isn't you." Beca tried to push Chloe away, but the redhead was persistent and continued to kiss her neck.

"Come on, Beca. Say my name. You know you want to," she purred in her ear in a seductive tone.

Beca shook her head. "No, I-I can't. I can't do this," she said, continuing to try and fight the redhead's advances.

"Then why am I in your dream? Why isn't Macy in your head?" Beca had to admit that Dream Chloe was a bit dark, but it didn't change the fact that Chloe was the one in Beca's dream, not Macy. It was almost as if Chloe wasn't in control of what she was saying. Because Chloe was always so sweet and kind and wouldn't push anyone to do anything they didn't want to do. Well besides Beca singing in the shower her freshman year.

Chloe's lips moved to Beca's chest, "You like Macy, but you love me. And that's why you can't get me out of your head."

"No, we're done, Chloe. We aren't together. You broke my heart. Why would you want this? I don't want this. I'm scared you're just going to hurt me again like last time," Beca said, closing her eyes and unwillingly letting a soft moan escape from her lips.

Chloe pulled back and looked up at Beca, "Maybe the reason I want this is because you secretly want this. Even if we aren't together, you still have feelings for me. And I'm not saying you would cheat on Macy to be with me. I don't want that. What I want is for you to realize that maybe we're worth another shot." Dream Chloe stated before giving her a sweet kiss. "You can be with Macy, but you know deep down that it's me. It will always be me." Beca's dream then ended.

Beca sat up in bed. She was breathing heavily, and sweat was on her forehead. She sighed and laid back down on the pillows, closing her eyes. She looked over and saw Macy sleeping soundly beside her. Beca rubbed her eyes and laid awake for the rest of the night, unable to fall asleep because her mind was occupied by her dream of Chloe.

Chloe meanwhile was having lunch with Aubrey and Jesse the next day, she told all about the choir hopefully singing backup on Ariana's new album. She also mentioned her interaction with Beca. "She's never going to forgive me," Chloe stated. "I think it's safe to say that I truly screwed this up and I'm almost one hundred and fifty percent sure that Beca hates me. We've gone from 'Forever,' to 'Not even if hell freezes over."

"There's no way that Beca hates you. Sure, she might be upset for a while, but you're Chloe Beale. You know how to get to her heart better than anyone else. If anyone can make her fall in love again, it's you. Just give Beca some time. She needs time to realize that she belongs with you, not Macy," Jesse said, smiling kindly at his friend.

"I agree. Trust me, Macy might be pretty and all, but she has nothing on you. To Beca, nobody compares to you. You are a great person, Chloe. You made Beca fall for you once, I'm sure you can get her to fall for you again," Aubrey told her.

"Honestly, Aubrey, I don't know if I can. She's long past wanting to forgive me for what I did to her and I don't blame her. I broke her heart, plain and simple. Maybe it's best if I just stay out of her life, that's what she wants me to do anyway." Chloe said slouching back against the booth seat as their food got there. Chloe just stared at her food, too depressed at the moment to eat.

Both Jesse and Aubrey noticed this. "Come on, Chloe. You have to eat. You can't starve yourself because of Beca. That is the last thing she would want, that's the last thing your parents would want, and that's the last thing we want," Aubrey said gently, pushing the plate of food towards Chloe. "Just take a few bites."

"I'm not going to starve myself Bree, I could never do that. But right now, the one person I want more than anything in the world hates me. The worst part is that it's all my fault." Chloe said. "Thanks for inviting me to brunch to try and cheer me up, but right now I think I need some time alone, since that's probably how it's going to be for a long time." She said sighing before she stood up and paid for her meal, getting it in a to go box before she went to catch a cab.

Jesse sat there deep in thought for a moment before looking at Aubrey, "I'm going to go talk to Beca after this, she'll listen to me. You should go comfort Chloe, maybe take her to see a funny movie or something." He said. They both agreed and then finished their brunch before splitting to go talk to their best friends. Jesse arrived at Beca's place less than twenty minutes later because he place wasn't far from the restaurant they were at.

Beca was working on a new arrangement for one of Ariana's tracks when someone knocked on her door. She got up and set her laptop down, putting her headphones around her neck and opening the door. She smiled, but also had a puzzled look on her face when she saw Jesse outside her door. "Uh, hey Jesse. Is everything alright?" She asked, gesturing for him to come in.

Jesse quickly walked then turned to Beca as she closed the door. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened the night Chloe told you she was going to Chicago. Because until I hear both sides I'm going to side with Chloe. So please just tell me. And be as civil as you can about it."

Beca was still confused, but she nodded and told her side of the story. "Okay, so I got home from work early and Chloe was sleeping on the couch. She woke up and we were cuddling for a few minutes, and I asked her about her job interviews which is when she got upset. I was trying to comfort her when she asked me if she should have gone to Chicago. I asked her what she thought, and she said that she thought she should have gone. I told her to go to Chicago, and then she packed up her stuff and was gone the next morning. She didn't even say goodbye," Beca said, looking down at the floor as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Jesse sighed deeply and then pulled his best friend into a hug, letting her cry for a little while. After Beca's little sob fest, the two of them were in Beca's kitchen and Beca was getting Jesse some water.

"So she just left without saying goodbye?" He said. "Like she didn't even leave you a note?" He asked before thanking Beca for the glass of water.

"I mean, she left a note, but that doesn't make it any better. She should have told me to my face that she was going to be leaving. I wanted to kiss her one last time, and she left without giving me the chance to do so," Beca said, leaning against the counter.

"Well Chloe has never been a person who's good at saying goodbye. We both know that. She couldn't say goodbye to Barden either." He said before taking a sip. "Sure Chloe should've told you goodbye, but maybe she was scared that if you kissed her, she'd realize that she wasn't yours anymore. I'm just trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I totally see where you are coming from."

Beca nodded. "So, is that all you're here for? I've got four days to record backup for an album with fourteen songs and reproduce the entire album, so if that's all you needed to say, then I'll see you around," Beca said, sitting down on her couch and turning her laptop back on.

"I'm not saying you have to do it right away or even three years from now, but are you ever going to forgive her for leaving? Because if not, Chloe's wasting her time on you and I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what you want." Jesse said before putting his jacket on, "it's just something to think about. I'll see you later." He said before patting her shoulder and heading out of the door.

"Jesse, wait!" Beca called after him. Jesse stopped and stepped back in the apartment for a moment. "This Friday night there's going to be a release party in a club downtown for Ariana's new album. I was wondering if you and Aubrey would like to come. It would be nice to have some friends there," Beca said to him, hoping he would agree.

"Of course we'll be there, you're my best friend. And Aubrey likes you too," He teased. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." He said before hugging Beca and then actually leaving for real this time. Beca smiled, then got back to work.

The next day, Beca and Ariana got to the studio early. Ariana had asked Chloe to bring the kids in early as well so they could start recording the backing vocals as soon as possible, giving Beca more time to finish the album. Beca waited in her office, working on the vocal arrangements when Ariana texted her to let her know Chloe and the choir had arrived.

Chloe helped the kids gather into the big recording room while they waited for Ariana. Chloe went to go find Ariana, which only took about five minutes. "Hey!" She said smiling when she saw the talented singer. "All the kids are ready, and super excited." She said smiling.

"That's so great to hear, you really have a great group of kids. I was thinking maybe you would like to come to the release party this Friday, since you and your choir have become a part of it. I'd like you to be there." She stated smiling widely.

Chloe smiled, "that would be great." She answered. "Do I have to wear anything specific?" She asked.

"You could pick something nice out from your wardrobe, or I could have my stylist team hook you up with a killer dress and even better makeup," Ariana said, "that is, if you don't mind taking the afternoon off on Friday. It tends to take a long time for them to get the perfect look, if that's what you're looking for."

Chloe chuckled and then said, "Count me in, we only have half days on Fridays anyways." She said before they got into the studio to record the song.

That Friday Ariana and Chloe were getting ready for the album release party. Beca was getting ready somewhere else and had no idea that Chloe was coming. Chloe and Ariana had picked out a beautiful salmon colored dress and then put her hair up in a braided bun. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Beca was at her apartment, where her stylist was helping both her and Macy get ready for the album release party. Macy was wearing a cute, short black dress with matching heels. Her hair was simply curled at the ends and was resting on her shoulders. Beca's stylist had chosen an outfit for her consisting of nice black dress pants and a white blazer, along with a white button-up blouse and a black tie. Before they were set to head to the release party, Macy was helping Beca with her tie. "You'd think that after I've worn ties so many times, I'd figure out how to tie one," she said with a chuckle. Macy smiled and kissed her lips, then they went outside to the limo, which took them to the party.

Beca and Macy were some of the first people there, so they made polite conversation with a few of the other celebrity guests that had also happened to arrive early, Jesse and Aubrey showed up about a half an hour after Beca and Macy. Chloe and Ariana were one of the last people to arrive, the place was pretty crowded with celebrities and some eager fans by then.

The two friends were just getting out of the cab when Chloe asked, "Are you sure I look good? I at least want to look like I belong there." She said.

Ariana chuckled a little bit and then said, "Are you kidding? You look hot. Any person in there would be crazy to think otherwise." She said, which boosted Chloe's confidence a bit more. They walked into the building and then Chloe's favorite Taylor Swift song "Enchanted," began to play as they got close to the doors. The chorus was literally seconds away from beginning when Chloe opened the doors, revealing a beautiful room filled with tables for people to eat at and a dance floor and a stage and podium for Ariana and couple other people so they could make short speeches throughout the night.

The party was going to start any minute, and Ariana still hadn't arrived. Little did Beca know that Chloe was also coming to the album release party. Beca turned her head towards the doors when she saw the paparazzi begin to run, the flashes of camera lights almost blinding her. Beca pushed her way through the paparazzi, and her jaw dropped.

Chloe was walking down the steps, Ariana at her side, in one of the most beautiful dresses Beca had ever seen in her life. Everything about her looked flawless, from her hair to her makeup to her smile. Beca did a double-take, blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing properly. After she blinked a couple times, Beca realized that it wasn't a dream. It was in that moment when Beca Mitchell fell in love with Chloe Beale all over again.

 **Well, well. Are old sparks returning to Beca's heart? Or were they there the whole time? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are working on the next one. Trying to get as many chapters uploaded as we can this weekend so we hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	11. Chapter 10: We Are Titanium

Chapter 10: We Are Titanium

As Chloe walked down the stairs, she noticed a familiar face gazing up at her. She and Ariana made their way down the stairs to see Beca gazing up at Chloe as they walked to her after the young producer push her way past the paps. Chloe had to admit, Beca looked pretty amazing. She couldn't take her eyes off of Beca, and Ariana couldn't help but notice Beca couldn't peel her eyes away from Chloe either.

"Hey," was all Chloe could say when she got to Beca, who was standing there speechless in front of her. After Beca didn't respond for a moment Chloe said it again. "I said hey, earth to Beca." She said chuckling a little when Beca finally snapped back to reality.

Beca blinked a few times and smiled softly. "Uh, hey," she said, her hands in her pockets. "You look, uh, really nice tonight," Beca said awkwardly, mentally slapping herself in the face. She smiled and looked at the floor, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling. As much as she was hoping for Beca to call her beautiful, she would take what she could get. "You look really great." She looked over and saw Macy, her dress was matching Beca's outfit. She then looked back at Beca, "I'm going to get a drink. This is yours and Ariana's night, and I hope you guys enjoy it." She said before walking away from Beca and Ariana without another word. Ariana watched Beca gaze after her and then playfully slapped her arm.

"Don't think I didn't notice you eye screwing Chloe just there." She said raising her eyebrows at Beca. "You look really nice? That's the best the lyrical music producer Beca Mitchell could do?"

"What was I supposed to say? You look smoking hot? That dress makes your ass look great? In case you've forgotten, I have a girlfriend," Beca whisper-yelled back to Ariana.

"No, I didn't suspect you to say something like that. But maybe, you could've said something like 'you look really beautiful.' That would've been better." Ariana said. "It's not like saying that would make her think you want to bang her, it's just a nice compliment." She stated before taking a deep breath. "I know you're with Macy and I'm happy you're happy, just Chloe's my friend as well, and she could use a nice word or two from someone who matters to her." She said before heading over to talk to her brother Frankie.

Beca snuck up behind Macy, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Hey baby," she whispered in her ear, smiling when Macy turned her head and pecked her lips. "How has your night been so far? Mine's been pretty great, especially since I have you," she murmured, making Macy smile.

Macy kissed Beca's lips again, "I'm really having fun, I don't think I've been in a room with more paps, and that's saying something since I help manage the Lakers." She said smiling before she kissed Beca again sensually. Chloe looked over and saw this before turning away, hiding her jealousy. Beca always called her beautiful, but not tonight. She took a shot and then decided not to focus on Beca right now. Throughout the night a couple people made speeches and so did Ariana and Beca.

It was reaching 10:00 at night, and Chloe had been talking with Ariana and then Penn Badgley, star of the old TV show Gossip Girl had started talking with Chloe. He was really friendly, and obviously was interested in Chloe. Penn was really nice and good looking, there were worse people that could've come up to Chloe. At one point he asked her to dance and she nodded smiling before he pulled her onto the floor with him for a slow song. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You do look really beautiful tonight, do you always look this beautiful?" Penn asked, this made Chloe smile and chuckle a little bit. "I'm serious. Do you always look this gorgeous?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said smiling as they continued to dance. As nice as Penn was, Chloe wasn't into him in that way, there was only one person she wanted.

Beca was getting pictures taken with Ariana and the rest of the team at Residual Heat when she noticed Chloe dancing with a guy to a slow song. Beca couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she saw how the guy's hands were on her waist, and how Chloe's arms hung around his neck. Beca took a break from taking pictures and went to the bar, ordering a few drinks for herself and Macy.

At around 11:30, the party was coming to a close and people were migrating over to the after-party, which was being held in another separate room. The after-party was even more exclusive than the party, with the top celebrities being allowed in. Even the paparazzi were kept outside. Beca and Macy had no trouble getting in, and they struck up some casual conversation with Rihanna and Drake while the guests were still filing in. Ariana got Chloe and Penn into the after party and they instantly got some drinks. There were a lot less people at this after-party, so Chloe knew it would be harder to avoid Beca and Macy.

Macy. The girl Beca had chosen over her, the girl Beca had moved on with. Chloe thought she was a really nice girl, but she still felt a piece of her heart shatter every time she looked or glanced over at them. But Penn and Ariana were keeping her company.

At first, the after-party was dull, but that was until Beca was persuaded to DJ. Ariana practically threw her into the booth, making Beca laugh. She put on her headphones and took a few minutes to figure out how to use the equipment, then started an impromptu set, kicking the party off with "Bad and Boujee" by Migos. Chloe pulled Penn onto the dance floor and they started dancing in a playful yet sexy way. Chloe wasn't planning hooking up with him, but they could have fun dancing together. Plus, he could become a good friend of Chloe's, and Chloe could use a friend like him.

They put a bit of grinding into their dancing but they were just being silly. Beca saw this and started to get jealous, then a smirk crossed her face. She smoothly transitioned into "Titanium" knowing that she was going to get a reaction out of Chloe. Beca's eyes were on the redhead as she waited for her to recognize the song that was starting to play. Chloe began to notice Beca play their song and for a moment she continued to dance with Penn. However, her smile slowly faded. Why would Beca play this? To say she wanted Chloe back? To torture her? To bring back old memories? Either way, Chloe stopped dancing.

"I'll be back." She told Penn before walking off the dance floor. She went into the hallway for a moment. "Fuck Beca, why are you doing this to me?" She said. She couldn't be there anymore. Luckily she had already gotten Penn's number, she needed someone to talk to. Penn got her text and then left the dance floor, meeting her in the hallway and started walking her to the car Ariana and her had ridden in.

"Thanks for walking me to my car." She said smiling. Ariana had gotten her driver to drive Chloe home that night whenever she wanted to.

"Yeah, no problem." He said smiling back at her. They stood there a for a while before Penn slowly walked towards Chloe, cupping her cheek and kissing Chloe's lips. Chloe only kissed back for a moment before pulling back.

"I'm sorry Penn, I know I've been giving you signals. But the truth is I'm in love with someone. And I just needed someone to help me get through the night without thinking about them. And you helped a lot so thank you." She said nodding.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." He said chuckling a little.

"No, no it's okay really. I don't mind. But I want us to be friends, I could really use one right now." She said reassuring him that she wasn't upset that he kissed her.

"Well I'd like to be your friend," Penn said before opening the door for her. "Goodnight Chloe," he said smiling.

"Thank you, and goodnight Penn." Chloe said smiling. Before he closed the door he stopped.

"Out of curiosity, who do you love?" He asked.

"Beca Mitchell the producer on the album. We used to date, but I screwed it and now she hates me." She said.

"Oh geez, well goodnight." He said before letting Chloe take off. Meanwhile Beca was still Djing. After a few more hours, Beca decided to end her set. She and Macy were dropped off by their limo around 2:30 in the morning. Both of them were extremely exhausted from both the release party and the after-party that they went straight to bed.

Beca woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Chloe was already up and she and Aubrey were talking about the party. "She played 'Titanium,'" Chloe said. "It was like she was trying mess with me, like she wanted all the memories of us to come back. I swear to god. She didn't even say I looked beautiful. She said I looked 'really nice' what the actual fuck? The least she could've done was say that I looked really great. It doesn't mean she loves me. You and I call each other gorgeous and hot all the time, but it doesn't mean anything!"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know what to tell you, Chloe. The only person who can get inside Beca's mind is Beca. How did she react when she first saw you? That might help you figure out why she said the things she said," Aubrey told her.

"She just stood there like statue." Chloe said, "I just can't believe she would go there on purpose. It was like she wanted to hurt me. Not to mention she still hasn't admitted to me that moving onto Macy as fast as she did was a bitch move!" She said, groaning in anger. "I'm this close to fucking going to her place and giving her a piece of my mind." Chloe then saw her mom calling. "I gotta take this." She said before hanging up and answering. "Hey mom," she then got news that broke her even more than she thought she could possibly break.

She called Ariana and told her the news. "Oh my god, are you okay? Is your dad okay?"

"They say it's a stage three tumor and it can't be removed. They can only treat it and hope for the best." Chloe said in tears, "Why did it have to happen to him? He's my father, and I can't lose him. He's my rock and he's always been there when I've needed him."

"If you need someone to talk to about this, I'm here for you," Ariana said. Meanwhile, Beca was in the kitchen making some breakfast for Macy. Every few minutes or so, Beca would stop to take a sip of her freshly-brewed coffee. At around 9:30, there was a knock at the door. Beca set her coffee down and walked over to the door slowly, yawning before opening it. Ariana and a somber Chloe were standing there.

"Can we come in?" Ariana asked, holding some coffee from Starbucks in her hand.

Beca nodded, a confused look on her face. "Uh, sure. Is everything okay?" She asked, stepping aside so Ariana and Chloe could come in.

"We just wanted to come over," Ariana said, knowing Chloe wasn't ready to talk about her father yet. They sat down, Beca and Chloe didn't make eye contact with each other once. Chloe wanted to yell at her for playing "Titanium," but she was too focused on her father to even think about it at the moment.

"So, is there something you want to talk about? I'm kinda in the middle of making breakfast," Beca said, standing up and going to the kitchen to put the bacon and eggs she had made on a plate for Macy. Chloe didn't say anything at first. Then she responded.

"Do we have to have a subject to talk about, maybe we just wanted to come over, is that such a crime?" Chloe said, knowing it seemed kind of harsh, but then again, the last twelve hours of her life had been utter hell on wheels.

"I mean, it's 9:30 in the morning. Besides, since when have you wanted to see me?" Beca asked, leaving the room for a moment to give Macy her breakfast. Beca rejoined Chloe and Ariana at the table with her cup of coffee in her hand.

"Beca, can we please not do this?" She said, "I'm kind of going through something pretty rough okay?" Chloe looked down at the ground, trying to not show weakness.

"I'm just trying to understand why you guys are here," Beca said, more confused than ever.

Macy chose that moment to walk out into the living room, wearing Beca's shirt from the night before. She saw Chloe and Ariana sitting at the table with Beca. "Oh. Wrong time?" She asked. Beca nodded, then turned back to Chloe expectantly. Chloe seeing Macy in Beca's shirt reminded her of when she used to wear Beca's shirts. A little part of her heart had just died from the news of her dad's brain tumor, and that sight didn't help.

Chloe then decided to speak, "Why did you have to play "Titanium," last night? It was like you were purposely trying to hurt my feelings." She said. "I don't know what your intentions were, but it wasn't funny."

"What's wrong with me playing 'Titanium?' It was a good song to follow the first one. I was just trying to get the crowd into it," Beca said, which wasn't a complete lie, but still wasn't the full truth.

Chloe looked down, she knew that Beca was hiding something. "You knew that song would bring back memories," she said. "Look I know I hurt you, but come on. How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked. "I have a lot on my plate and you toying with me like that last night wasn't helping."

"How long is it gonna take for you to realize I'm not out to get you? God, both you and your father think I'm some horrible person whose only desire is to ruin your life. How is Richard, anyways? Can I be expecting another visit from him?" Beca said, hints of both sarcasm and malice in her voice. Chloe lost it there, breaking down into tears before getting up and running out of the apartment and into the hallway, leaving Ariana glaring at Beca.

"What the hell?" She said at Beca.

"What? It's true! She and her father are both just out to prove I'm some sort of villain!" Beca said. "Why would something like that bother her to the point of tears. Is she at a breaking point, is she too weak to handle a little sarcasm?"

"First of all, they're not out to get you, so stop making up this crap about the world being against you, because it's not. Second of all, Chloe just got some pretty tough news earlier, so cut her some slack." Ariana said, staying in a calm state.

"And why should I do that to the girl who broke my heart?" Beca asked, scoffing a laugh.

"Her father has brain cancer." Beca suddenly froze. "She just got a call from her mom this morning. Apparently her father blacked out last night in the middle of a grocery store. The tests came back this morning and they found a stage three brain tumor. Now can you understand why she's really sensitive? She's not weak, no way in hell is she weak."

Beca's jaw dropped. "So that's what you came to talk about," she said, looking down at the floor guiltily. Her eyes widened. "What have I done?" She said, running out after Chloe. Chloe had started to go down the stairs and Beca followed her. "Chloe! Please wait! I didn't know about your father! I'm sorry!" She yelled after the redhead.

"And why would you want to know? You hate me, so why would I tell you something like that? I never wanted to come over and tell you in the first place because I knew you wouldn't let me explain!" Chloe yelled back before she continued down the stairs. Only a moment passed before she banged her elbow hard on the railing, causing her to cry out in pain before she just gave up on running and just slid down to the ground against the wall, putting her head in her hands, crying hysterically. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, her whole world was collapsing on her. First she and Beca broke up, and they hadn't been able to be civil. Now her father had brain cancer, that was probably going to kill him. She couldn't take anymore heartbreak and the world just seemed to hand her more and more as the days went on; Chloe didn't know if it would ever end, so she curled up into a little ball and hoped it would all just go away.

Beca sat down next to Chloe and pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, Chlo. I'm here for you. I don't hate you. I never could hate you. I promise I'll be here for you, even if you don't want me to be," Beca gently whispered in her ear, letting the redhead cry into her shirt.

As much as Chloe wanted to push Beca away, she let Beca hold her. Because no one held had held her like that in a while. "I can't lose you." She whispered.

"You won't lose me, Chlo. I'm always going to be here to support you and help you get through hard times. I promised your dad that I would do that, and I'm not one to break promises easily," Beca said softly, noticing how Chloe's breathing began to slow down and the tears stopped flowing.

Chloe was relaxed by Beca's words, just like she always was when she was stressed. She then looked at Beca holding her, the way she held her close like she did when they were together. She looked at Beca's lips and how long she had longed to kiss them. "I miss you." She said softly. "I miss you so much."

Beca used her thumb to wipe away the few tears that were still rolling down Chloe's cheeks. "I miss you too, Chlo," she whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's forehead.

"I'm sorry I left you, I haven't been able to forgive myself for for leaving you without saying goodbye." She stated still crying gently. She snuggled close to Beca. "I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss, but I was scared it would remind me that we were over even more."

"You don't need to apologize any more. You didn't need to apologize at all. I was too hurt to realize that it wasn't just your fault. I should have supported you and your dream, but I was too selfish and I didn't want you to leave. I should have been the one apologizing all this time, not you," Beca murmured.

"I know you're with Macy now and wish you all the best. But I love you Beca, I hope that you're happy." She said holding Beca's hand in hers for a moment she looked at Beca's lips again. She knew Beca saw her, so she looked away, and cleared her throat before standing up. "I should go."

"Chloe, I-I love you too. I still do. I never stopped loving you," Beca said, standing up and grabbing the redhead's hand before she could leave. "I love you."

Chloe nodded before looking down, smiling to herself. "I love you too. But you're with Macy now. We can't be together, because you care about her. I can see it. Because you look at me that way," she said before turning around and walking down the steps, not looking back since she feared Beca would see her cry.

Beca sighed as she watched Chloe walk down the steps and to her car. She went back into her apartment and sat on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. Chloe was right. They couldn't be together because Beca had Macy. It wouldn't be right to hurt her. On the other hand, Beca was still in love with Chloe, which also wasn't fair to Macy. Beca closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

Chloe went home and started grading papers, a bit better from before. Beca still loved her, which was great. But what wasn't great was they couldn't be together, Beca had Macy now. And Chloe knew how much Beca cared about her, so it was going to take some before she knew if she'd be with Beca again.

Macy walked in with the phone in her hands. She had just gotten a call from the Cleveland Cavaliers. They wanted her to be head manager. And she was going to take it, but she knew that meant she and Beca would probably have to break up. But Macy knew that Beca was still in love with Chloe. It was obvious, she had noticed it when she saw the way Beca gazed upon Chloe when she entered the release party. Like she was the most beautiful thing in existence.

Beca looked up when she saw Macy, smiling a little before she saw the look on Macy's face. "Is everything okay, babe?" She asked, sitting up and motioning for Macy to join her on the couch.

Macy sat next to Beca and looked in her eyes. "I just got an offer to be the head manager of a team," she said quietly.

Beca smiled. "That's great news! You should totally take the job! I'm so proud of you," Beca said with a smile, though she knew that wasn't all Macy had to tell her.

"It's in Cleveland. I'd have to move within the next week if I want the job," she said, looking down towards the floor.

Beca nodded in understanding. "You're going to break up with me," she said, holding Macy's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I hate to, but this is the job of a lifetime. We've had such a good time together." Macy said tearing up a little bit. They sat there in silence for a while, just cuddling. "Besides, there's someone who really loves you. And I'm pretty sure you love her too. More than anything."

Beca nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Macy. I really am. I'm sorry I couldn't give all of me to you. It's just that someone else never gave my heart back," she replied, letting Macy cry on her shoulder.

After a while, Macy stopped crying. "It's okay," she said. "I just hope you know I really enjoyed these last three months with you." She said.

They lay there awhile longer and then Macy got ready to go. Once she got to the door. "So this is it, huh?"

Beca nodded, her hands in her pockets as she looked at the floor. "Goodbye, Macy. Thank you for everything these last three months," Beca said, looking up and meeting Macy's gaze.

Macy nodded and leaned in, giving Beca one final kiss. "Goodbye, Beca," she whispered before taking her belongings and leaving for her flight to Cleveland. Beca stood in the doorway, wiping a few of her tears before closing the door and walking back inside her apartment.

It was another two weeks before Chloe and Beca saw each other again at a small get-together that Jesse and Aubrey were having. It had been nearly four months since their breakup. Surprisingly, Beca hadn't mentioned to anybody that she and Macy had broken up.

Beca was at the bar with a drink in her hand when Jesse approached her. "Hey, Beca! I'm so glad you could make it!" He said, giving his best friend a warm and welcoming hug. "Where's Macy?" He asked, noticing that Beca's blonde girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Beca winced at the mention of Macy's name. "You're the first person I'm telling this to, since I didn't want the paparazzi to get wind of it. Macy and I broke up. She got a job offer in Cleveland, and we decided that long distance was going to be too hard," Beca said.

Jesse smiled sympathetically and put his hand on Beca's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about that. Have you told anyone else?" Beca shook her head.

"Not even Chloe? How come?" He asked sitting next to her at the bar. Chloe hadn't arrived yet, so they were free to talk a little about her without having her get suspicious.

"I haven't talked to her since last week. Plus, it would be shitty of me to expect her to fall right back into my arms after my breakup with Macy. Chloe's not that type of girl, and I don't want her to be that type of girl," Beca explained.

Jesse nodded, comprehending where Beca was going with that. "I see your point, that's smart. So how long are you going to wait before you tell Chloe you want to be with her again?" He asked as he took a swig of beeR.

"Honestly? I don't know. Like I said, I don't want Chloe to think that I expect her to immediately take me back. It would be best if she finds out from me, rather than from a magazine. She found out about Macy from a magazine. She deserves to hear from me," Beca replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"There will be a time for you to tell her. You and Chloe are meant to be, man. When the time comes you'll know it." He said patting her on the back before rejoining the party.

About an hour later Chloe finally showed up. She looked great, wearing skinny blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, a blue and red flannel rolled up at the sleeves and only buttoned up to the button that was third from the top. Her ginger hair was down at her shoulders, and she looked absolutely sexy as hell, at least to Beca.

Beca nearly spit out her beer when she saw Chloe walk into the room. Beca set her drink down on the table and tried to play her blunder off, even though it was obvious that Chloe had caused that reaction. Beca smiled when Chloe approached her. "Hey, Red. You look really good tonight," she complimented.

"Thanks," she said smiling before grabbing herself a hard lemonade. She giggled when she saw Beca wiping the beer from her chin. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling as she opened her lemonade. "How's your week been?"

"Kind of relaxing, actually. My boss let me take a few days off this week since I finished Ariana's album on time. How have you been?" She asked, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"As good as I can be with my dad starting his first week of chemo therapy." She said a bit nervously. Chloe's father was her rock, someone she could always count on. And now there was a chance she might lose him sooner than expected. "But other than that I'm good."

Beca nodded and smiled sympathetically. "He's going to make it, Chlo. Your dad is a fighter, just like you," she said, putting her hand on top of Chloe's and looking in her eyes. "Like I said before, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Beca," she said nodding softly. "I really appreciate it." She took a sip of her drink before looking around. "Is Macy in the bathroom or something? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's out of town," Beca said, which was partially true. "I'm not sure when she's going to be getting back." An idea formed in Beca's head. "I'm going to be free tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to get lunch with me?" Chloe was a bit surprised that Beca would ask this, but she smiled and then took a sip of her drink.

"I'd really like that." She said smiling at Beca, the smile that Beca absolutely loved. It was nice to be able to talk to Beca without it turning into an argument. So this was a relief, being able to talk in a civilized manner with Beca again.

Beca was somewhat surprised that Chloe agreed, but she smiled nevertheless. "Really? Great!" She said with a grin. "I was wondering if we could go to Taco Bell, if it's alright with you. I haven't had some good tacos in weeks, and we always used to go, so I thought it would be fun," Beca said, still smiling.

"You'll never change." She said chuckling. "You and your Taco Bell." She teased Beca before taking a sip of her drink. "That sounds great."

"I can pick you up at your place if you want," Beca offered, refilling her cup with beer before sitting next to Chloe again.

"Sounds like a plan." She said. They got to talking about how life had been for each of them lately and what they'd been up to. You know, besides being mad at each other. Chloe talked about how much she hated being in Chicago, it was super cold and not her type of weather. It was a pleasant conversation and Chloe smiled as listened to Beca talk.

By the end of the night, Beca was very drunk, which was usually how she got at any gathering she was invited to. Beca was barely able to hold her head up, eventually falling asleep at the bar. Beca felt someone poke her shoulder and she opened her eyes, seeing Chloe. "Hey, Chloe," she slurred, "What's up?"

Chloe chuckled as she got a whiff of Beca's beer smelling breath. "Nothing much," she said with a smile. "I'm heading home, and I think I should drive you. You're in no shape to drive and I want to make sure you get home safely." She said smiling as Beca took another sip of beer.

Beca giggled. "That's really sweet of you to offer, but I don't want to bother you. I can drive myself," she said. Beca got off of the bar stool and immediately fell to the floor. "On second thought, you should probably drive me home," she said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"That's what I was going to say." She smiled before the two of them said goodbye to Jesse, Aubrey and everyone else they knew at the party. Chloe helped Beca walk out to her car and got her buckled her before up before getting in the driver's seat.

"Do you need my address?" Beca asked, leaning her head back on the headrest and closing her eyes, starting to snore as she fell asleep.

Chloe chuckled as her ex fell asleep. She knew where to go, since she had lived there too at one point. She drove safely to Beca's apartment, and managed to not wake her up as she opened the door and carried her bridal style up to her apartment. She grabbed Beca's keys from the sleeping girl's jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

Chloe got Beca into her bra and underwear before managing to put a shirt over her head. She then got Beca in bed and kissed her forehead, then started to leave.

Beca's eyes opened, and she found herself in her bed. She looked and saw someone leaving her room. "Who are you? How did I get here?" She asked, forgetting that Chloe had agreed to take her home that night. Chloe chuckled at this and then turned around.

"It's me, Chloe. I drove you home from Jesse's and Aubrey's party because you were too drunk to drive and you passed out in the passenger seat of my car." She said sitting on the edge of Beca's bed. "I got you home. That's why you're here."

"You're just gonna leave now? What if I get lonely? What if I need someone to cuddle with?" Beca said, trying her best to mimic Chloe's puppy dog eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave. I was going to get you some water." She said, smiling at Beca's adorable puppy eyes. "I made a mistake leaving you before, I'm not going to do it again." She said kissing Beca's forehead before going to get her some water.

When she got back she asked. "Are you sure Macy would be okay with you and I cuddling?" She said, knowing how the two of them cuddled when they were together.

"Uh, who is Macy?" Beca asked, scratching her head. She sat up and looked curiously at Chloe.

"Your girlfriend," Chloe said chuckling at drunk Beca. "You've been dating her for about 4 months now." She informed her.

Beca still had a confused look on her face. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend," she said.

"You must be drunker than I thought." She said smiling at her. She then pulled up a picture on Beca's Instagram. It was of her and Macy. Chloe showed it to Beca. "Remember her?"

Beca nodded. "Oh, you mean her? Yeah, she broke up with me last week," Beca said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" She said shocked, looking at Beca. "You're kidding, right? You're just saying that." She thought she had hallucinated.

Beca laughed. "I wish I was kidding. She broke up with me last week because she got a job offer in Cleveland. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, though," Beca replied.

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked about it, hoping Beca was alright. "I know you really liked her." She said. Maybe this was her chance to be with Beca again. Her heart fluttered, but then she remembered how it felt when she saw Beca get with Macy not a week after they broke up.

"I'm doing alright. It was a pretty mutual thing. We both realized that it was the best thing for us to do," Beca replied, "but thank you for being worried about me. It means a lot."

"Beca, you know I'd do anything for you." She said smiling gently. She held Beca's hand. They sat there for a while before Chloe said. "I feel like if I stay we'll end up doing something we shouldn't." She said.

Beca, being as drunk as she was, wasn't able to pick up on what Chloe was implying. "But I don't want you to leave. I like cuddling," she whined.

"I just don't want to do something we'll regret. You're drunk, and you just broke up with Macy. I don't want to be a rebound." She said sadly, looking down at the ground, wanting to stay. She was just scared to mess things up with Beca again.

Beca nodded. "Well, if you want to, you can go home," Beca said, even though she wanted Chloe to stay with her.

Chloe thought about it for a moment, she wasn't in the best shape to drive either. She had had less than Beca, but still wasn't completely sobered up yet. "I'll stay. Do you have any shirts I could wear?"

Beca nodded, smiling to herself when Chloe agreed to stay. "Yeah. I have a bunch of shirts in the closet. You can pick what you want," she said, taking a sip of the cup of water that Chloe had gotten her. Chloe went over and picked out a shirt that went just past her bum. She then took off her jeans, staying in her underwear as she gently shimmed out of her jeans in a way Beca found memorizing.

Chloe looked in the mirror to brush her hair when she looked at Beca through the mirror. Beca smiled and blushed when Chloe caught her looking at her. Beca turned away and crawled over to the side of the bed that she slept in when she and Chloe were together, pulling back the covers.

Chloe was almost hesitant to climb into bed with Beca. But she climbed in slowly and thanked Beca for holding the covers over for her. Once she was settled, she felt the bed shift as Beca got closer.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist like she used to do. "Uh, is this okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Let me know if it's too much," she whispered.

"It's okay, I haven't had anyone hold me like this for a while." She said smiling when she felt Beca's arm around her again. It felt right, and so warm to be in Beca's arms again. Chloe had missed this, there was no question about it.

"Okay. I'm gonna fall asleep any second now, so goodnight," Beca whispered, smiling and resting her head next to Chloe's before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Chloe smiled as she let Beca hold her. She too held Beca close as slowly fell into a great sleep with a smile on her face. Even if they weren't together as a couple, there was nothing that they could break them apart forever. They would always be there for each other. They are unbreakable. They are titanium.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Chloe's father has cancer, but at least Beca and Chloe are growing close again. What did you guys think of Macy's character, and do you like having Ariana in it?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	12. Chapter 11: She's My Everything

Chapter 11: She's My Everything

A few months later, Beca and Chloe were waiting in the terminal at the LAX airport. Chloe had a flight to Florida that afternoon to go visit her father, and Beca had offered to come along for moral support. She was also planning to apologize to Chloe's father, if he even wanted to see her. It had been nearly two months since they made up and it was needless to say that Beca and Chloe had been growing closer each day they spent together, and Beca was hoping that Chloe was feeling the same way about her as she did. Beca truly wanted to be with Chloe again, it was up to Chloe if she wanted to be with Beca.

Beca was rubbing circles in Chloe's back as the redhead tapped her foot nervously on the tiled floor. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure your dad will be fine. The treatment has just started. He'll be okay," Beca murmured in her ear in a gentle, soothing voice.

Chloe nodded her head nervously, "I hope so, I can't lose him." She said leaning her head in her best friend's shoulder. "He's been to every single performance, and every heartbreak. I don't know what I am going to do if I lose him." She stated before taking a sip of coffee. She was anxious and trying not to look unstable around a bunch of strangers.

"You don't have to worry about that, Chlo. You're not going to lose him. He's going to fight like hell, and I'm confident that he'll make it," Beca said, turning and kissing Chloe's forehead in an attempt to calm her down.

Chloe took a deep breath and calmed down before nodding. Their plane started boarding, Chloe's mother had gotten them first class tickets. So once they were sitting together on the plane, Chloe just held Beca's hand and listened to some music. They always held hands when they were friends if they were nervous about something.

Beca would periodically check on Chloe during the flight. When they were almost to Florida, Beca took off her headphones and nudged Chloe, who had fallen asleep with her head laying on Beca's shoulder. "We're almost there, Chlo," she whispered softly in her ear.

`"Okay, now let me sleep." She groaned in her grumpy yet adorable voice. She snuggled close to Beca and kept her eyes closed.

As they landed Chloe began to wake up. She saw her homeland of Tampa and smiled before she remembered why she and Beca were here. "Here we are." She said sadly.

Beca noticed the look on Chloe's face and kissed her cheek to try and cheer her up. "Come on, Chlo. It's gonna be okay. Let's go get our stuff," Beca said, taking her hand as they exited the plane and went to the baggage claim.

When they had all their luggage, they called an Uber to take them to Chloe's parents' house, where they were going to be staying for the next few days.

Beca could tell Chloe was really nervous during the car ride. "Do you remember what I said? He's gonna be fine. I'm sure he'll feel better once he sees you," she said encouragingly.

"I know, it's just the fact that he has cancer kills me, he doesn't deserve it at all." She stated, leaning her back against the headrest. She looked over at Beca and smiled. "Talk to me about something so I can get my mind off of it."

"Um, alright," Beca said, not sure what to say. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Well, this past week I signed an artist that you really, really like. Guess who it is?" Beca said, knowing that Chloe was going to freak out.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked smiling widely. Beca was always good at cheering her up, it was just one of Beca's many talents.

"Okay, stay calm when I say this," Beca said. She leaned in and whispered, "Taylor Swift" in Chloe's ear. Chloe's face instantly lit up but she stay calm

"Oh my god Beca! Are you serious?" She said excitedly. "Oh my god she's my favorite! How did you get her to sign with your label?" She asked curiously.

"I actually have no idea how I convinced her to sign with us," Beca said with a chuckle. "She did say that one reason she chose to sign was because she's listened to my previous work and thinks I can do a good job producing her album."

"Beca, wow! This is amazing! She'll make you guys work that's for sure. But her music is great so it'll be worth it." She said smiling before she and Beca locked eyes. "I'm so happy for you. I knew that you'd be a successful producer." She said.

Beca blushed. "That really means alot to me. I appreciate all the support you've given me as I've followed my dreams. I know I sometimes haven't been as supportive, and I really regret that, and I promise I'll always be here to support whatever you do," Beca replied with a smile. Now it was Chloe's turn to blush a little bit as Beca told her she'd support Chloe's dreams.

"Thank you," Chloe replied before they made it to her house. Her father was on bedrest when they got there, so Chloe's mom, Kelly answered the door. "Hey Mom," Chloe said hugging her mother tightly.

"Hello sweetie." She said, holding her daughter close to her. To Beca's surprise, Kelly greeted her with open arms. "It's nice to see you Beca." She said in a kind and loving tone. After Beca and Chloe's mother exchanged a few words Kelly let them inside. Chloe's family was well off as mentioned awhile back, so they had a beautiful house.

Chloe instantly asked, "How is he?" Kelly whispered to her and then Chloe headed back to her parent's room while Beca stayed back and chatted with Kelly. Beca had never been to Chloe's childhood home before, so Kelly decided to give her a tour.

Kelly brought Beca through the house, showing her each room and the unique features each room had. The last stop on the tour was the bedroom where Richard and Chloe were in. Beca smiled softly at Kelly then pushed the door open, closing it behind her.

Chloe was sitting in a chair next to her father, who was lying in bed. He immediately noticed Beca's presence in the room. "What is she doing here?" He asked Chloe.

"It's not what you think dad," Chloe said. "She's just here to apologize." She said as she held her father's hand. Richard had a breathing machine near his body and breathing tubes in his nose.

"I told her to stay away from you." Richard said firmly, making Beca look down at the floor. "She broke my daughter's heart, I don't want her anywhere near you." He stated.

"Dad, come on. Cut her a bit of slack, we're not back together. We're just friends." Chloe said, trying to reassure him. "And it's not like she's the only one to blame for what happened. I left without saying goodbye. I broke her heart too. Just be kind and hear her out please." Chloe said.

"I don't know, Chloe-"

"Richard. Do it for Chloe." Kelly said in a firm voice.

A big sigh came out of Richard's mouth before he nodded. "Alright. She can talk," he said.

Beca took a deep breath. "Look, Mr. Beale. I know I'm the last person you want to be talking to right now. If you weren't on bedrest, I'm pretty sure you'd be kicking my ass right now. To be honest, I deserve it. Chloe's right. We're both to blame. Sure, she left me for Chicago, but that certainly didn't justify me replacing her almost instantly. I want to apologize to all three of you for my inappropriate actions. To both you and Kelly for hurting Chloe, and to Chloe for hurting our relationship. I'm really, really sorry, and I totally understand if you want me to go crawl in a hole and die," Beca said.

Richard sat there listening to Beca, knowing she was being sincere. Chloe looked at Beca as she spoke, smiling softly as Beca stood there strong and confidently. Damn, she really was in love with Beca, and there was nothing that could stop her from feeling that way.

Beca stood there, shuffling her feet as she waited for Richard to react. "So, should I go get a head start on fleeing the country or…?" She said nervously, adding a little humor to try to lighten the mood and relax herself.

Richard scoffed a laugh towards Beca, the young girl did have a sense of humor. "Chloe, can you and your mother give us a minute?" Chloe nodded and then got up before leaving with her mother to go help here with dinner. Richard waited for them to close the door and then he looked at Beca. "I'm guessing there's another reason your here besides being Chloe's moral support and apologizing for behavior. My guess is you want something."

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this, especially after all that's happened in the last few months, but I'm still in love with your daughter. I never stopped loving her, actually. When you came to LA and asked if what I had promised you was a lie, I was too stupid and self-centered to admit that I was still in love with Chloe. If you didn't hate me before, you definitely hate me now, so please let me talk to Chloe one last time before you kill me," Beca said, avoiding eye contact with Richard.

"First of all, I'm too weak to even try and hurt you. And second, Chloe wouldn't ever forgive me if I did cause you any harm. Plus I'm not the violent type." Richard said getting a drink of water before he continued. "So instead of that stuff, I'm going to have you try and convince me as to why I should trust you with my daughter's heart after what happened."

Beca nodded. "Well, Mr. Beale, I'm not sure what I can say that would convince you to trust me again, because I used all my good reasons the first time, so I guess all I can say is that Chloe is everything to me. She's my everything. She's my happiness, my light, my love. I love her with every fiber of my being, every part of my soul. I wish I had more to say or more to offer, but the one thing I can promise you and the one thing I can give her is my love," Beca replied.

"See you say that. And you said similar things last time but you didn't really seem to show it. So am I going to see it instead of just hear it. Because if not, I don't see you getting another chance with my daughter." He said sternly.

Beca nodded and cleared her throat. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you? Tell me what I have to do, and I'll prove that you can trust me again," Beca said.

"Simple, don't break her heart like that ever again." He said. "Be there when she needs you, and by that I mean no matter what she needs you for. And if you ever plan on asking her to marry you, I or her mother better get a visit from you, and ask for our permission." He stated. "You understand?" He asked. Beca nodded. "Good, now go put on the grand, romantic gesture you have planned to win her love back. Because if you don't get a move on, someone else is going to realize how amazing she is and snatch her up." He said before reaching out and shaking Beca's hand.

The next day Chloe woke up and saw Beca wasn't next to her, she was out planning her grand romantic gesture to win Chloe back that night. And everything needed to be perfect.

Beca had been laying in bed awake all night, trying to think of the perfect way to win Chloe's heart again. As soon as she thought of the perfect idea, she was up and planning the romantic evening. Beca went out to the store and bought some nice candles and ingredients to prepare a candlelit dinner under the stars.

Kelly had agreed to help Beca with the plans, so she took Chloe out shopping while Beca was occupying the kitchen and making dinner. The Beale house backed up to a river, and Beca set up a small table for two next to the river, bringing out two nice chairs from the house and a tablecloth.

Around 6:00 that night, Beca finished with the food and brought it to the table before she went inside to get ready. Since the dinner was going to be a surprise, Beca dressed casually and was waiting by the river for Chloe to get home from the afternoon of shopping with her mother. Chloe and her mother had both gotten new outfits, and Kelly had convinced her daughter to wear the new one she had that night since they were having "guests" over later. Once they had bought their outfits, Chloe went back into the changing rooms and got changed.

She was wearing a pretty purple sundress with pretty light brown sandals. They got home and Chloe hung up when she saw candles and lights hanging outside in the backyard near the river. "Mom, what's going on?" She said before Kelly walked up behind her, setting her shopping bags down.

"Why don't you go and see sweetie. I'm not sure what it is." She said, smiling in approval of Beca's setup. Chloe walked out back to see the pathway down to their outdoor dining table lit up in the most beautiful way possible.

Chloe walked down the pathway and instantly spotted Beca, holding a single red rose. She could feel her heart beating fast. The redhead was speechless, what was going on?

Beca smiled when she saw Chloe walking down the pathway. Beca walked over to her and handed her the red rose, remaining silent as she pulled her chair out for her. Once she sat down, Beca pushed Chloe's chair back in and sat across from her. "So, I bet you're really confused as to what's going on," she said with a small chuckle.

"You could say I'm fairly confused. What's all this for?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of water. "Candle lit pathway in the moonlight, a red rose, near the river. Want to explain?" She asked chuckling at Beca.

Beca smiled. "Well, I figured this would be kind of self-explanatory, but clearly it isn't, so I'll explain when I give my little speech later," Beca said. "As you can see, I tried to make us some spaghetti, since it's your favorite. It may or may not be severely overcooked, we'll just have to see how it turned out," Beca said, pouring them each a glass of champagne. Chloe knew what Beca was doing, she just wanted to see how Beca reacted because she thought what Beca was doing for her was super sweet.

"I'm sure you did good job." She said before taking a bite of bread and then some salad. She then took a bite of the spaghetti and smiled, "This is great Beca," Chloe stated, really enjoying the spaghetti. As the dinner went on they continued to talk, smiling and laughing at each others jokes. Once they were pretty much done with their food about twenty minutes later, Chloe spoke up. "So what was that speech you were going to give? Is it practice for thanking T-Swizzle for signing with you?" She chuckled.

Beca laughed and shook her head. "No, this is a different speech. I can give you the Taylor Swift speech if you want. It probably wouldn't make sense with the occasion, though," she joked, putting their plates aside and then linking her fingers together with Chloe's. "So, I feel like you already know what this is all about, but in the event that you don't, I first want to say that I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through in the last few months. You didn't deserve it, and I feel terrible for hurting you," Beca said sincerely.

Chloe adjusted her position in her seat, tucking some of her hair back before settling back into a comfortable sitting stance. "Beca, I didn't deserve what happened to me, but neither did you. You don't have to apologize again, I forgive you." She said.

Beca smiled. "Thank you," she said before continuing. "When you were talking to your father about letting me talk to him, you said that we were just friends. I don't know how you feel, but I don't want to be friends. I want us to be something more. I know we can be something more. You are a really special person, Chloe, and I know we have good history and bad history, but I promise I won't make the same mistake again. It was better that I make the mistake of doubting our relationship before it's too late and I end up regretting the choice to let the love of my life walk out without fighting for her. I really, really care about you, Chloe. I really do," Beca said quietly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Chloe sat there, listening to Beca speak. Beca was saying that she wanted to get back together with Chloe. She sat there frozen for a while, afraid that Beca would hate her for her answer. "Beca." She said, unable to form words in her mouth for a moment. She hadn't told Beca yet, but she had started to date that Penn guy she met at the party. They had agreed to be friends but eventually, Penn asked her out and she gave him a chance. They had been dating for about a month. Plus, Chloe wasn't ready to get back with Beca after what happened between them.

"This is amazing, what you've done. And I know you're probably going to hate me. But, after all that's happened, I'm not ready to get back together with you. About a month ago, I started going out on dates, and now I've been seeing someone pretty exclusively." She said.

Beca nodded and looked down at the ground. "Uh, I guess I'll go then," she said awkwardly. "You can keep the leftover food. I don't want it." She turned around and quickly walked away so Chloe wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Beca, wait." She said following her. "I still love you, but I need to figure out who I am without you. I'm doing what you wanted me to do. Please don't leave. You're my best friend and I need you here."

Beca turned around before she walked away. "Where am I going to stay? I can't stay here. That would be too weird," Beca said.

Chloe ran in front of Beca. "Beca," she said. She took Beca's hand in hers, and looked into her eyes. "Everything you did for me tonight was incredible. No has ever done anything like this me. Except for you. You always go so big for me, and I love that. I love you. And I'll be ready to be with you as soon as I can. I promise you that." She said, holding her hands. "Because believe me, I want to be with you, so, so much. But you're my best friend and I need you here right now because my father is sick and I can't do this alone. I'm begging you, please stay. For me."

"I don't know if I can be around you without feeling everything I've felt for the last four months. I promised your dad that I'd be here for you no matter what, and I will try to be. I just need some time alone right now," Beca replied. Chloe let her walk back into the house. She felt terrible, but at the same time she was doing what Beca wanted.

"I'm sorry." She said to Beca in a whisper only she herself could hear. She absolutely hated seeing Beca cry, and she felt even worse knowing it was her fault.

Beca went into the living room and sat on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. She had been too late. She wanted to cry, to let out all the pain she was feeling, but she knew that she deserved it, and much more. Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blinking a few times to stop the tears. Richard and Kelly saw their daughter standing out there alone, and they were utterly surprised that Chloe didn't say yes to Beca's gesture.

"I was one hundred percent sure she would say yes." Kelly said, looking out at Chloe, who went to sit out on the steps, putting her head in her hands as she did so.

"Maybe she just needs a little more time." Richard said. And he was spot on, that was all Chloe needed, a little more time. A little more time to find herself, a little more time to make sure that Beca was going to stick around. A little more time to figure out if she herself would stay around.

She stayed out there pretty much all night, since Florida nights were warm and humid. Chloe wouldn't ever get cold, and she stayed out there all night. She looked out at the stars and the navy blue night sky. It reminded her so much of Beca's eyes. Those eyes that she absolutely loved. Those eyes that she had made cry. Eventually Chloe went inside to find Beca sleeping on the couch in the living room. It was a bit colder inside the house than outside so she grabbed a couple blankets and draped it over Beca so she could keep warm.

Beca woke up early the next morning, seeing that someone had put blankets over her to keep her warm as she slept. Beca took a shower and started to make some breakfast. At around 9:00, there was a knock at the front door. Beca walked over to the door with a cup of coffee in her hand and opened it, seeing a somewhat tall man with brown hair at the door.

"Hey, I'm Penn. I'm here to see Chloe," he said with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand for Beca to shake.

Beca nodded, figuring that this was probably the person Chloe had been seeing. "She's asleep right now, but she'll probably be up soon. You can have some waffles while you wait," she said coldly, stepping aside so Penn could come in.

Penn nodded and then walked inside, "You must be Beca, Chloe's told me a whole about you. You two must be really close," he said before sitting down. CHloe had told Penn that Beca was the person she was still in love with at the night of the party. So Penn was a bit nervous around Beca. Chloe then came up from her room in the basement and smiled when she saw Penn.

"Hey babe," she said before walking over and pecking Penn's lips in a cute way.

"Hey," he said smiling and putting one hand on her waist. "Good morning beautiful."

"Can I get you anything?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, Beca offered to let me have some waffles that she made." Penn explained as Chloe sat on his lap. She looked irresistible to both Penn and Beca. Her red hair put up in a messy bun, her wearing a t shirt that was too big for her and a pair of short pj shorts. She was quite a beautiful sight to see at all times of the day, even in the morning.

Beca nodded. "The waffles are almost done. Coffee is in the pot. There's some fresh fruit in the fridge. I'm going on a walk," she said sharply, grabbing her coat and headphones before leaving the house.

Beca put in her headphones and listened to music while she walked, needing to clear her head. Chloe really seemed happy with Penn, and if Chloe was happy, then Beca was happy. Sure, it hurt a little to see her happy because of someone else, but that didn't matter to Beca. She deserved a little payback for everything she had put Chloe through, and she knew this was it.

Back at the house, Penn seemed a bit shocked as Beca left. "Is everything okay with her?" He asked.

Chloe quickly thought up a good excuse, "She's just nervous because her label signed Taylor Swift and she doesn't want to screw it up. That's all." She didn't want to tell Penn about the gesture Beca had made the night before because she didn't want him to worry. Plus, she was happy with Penn. He was a really good guy who was helping her become her old bubbly self again.

Beca got back from her walk half an hour later and grabbed her laptop, sitting on the couch in the living room and starting to work on one of her new mixes. Penn came in and sat on the couch a few feet away from her. Beca looked up and forced a smile on her face. "You really make her happy. You know that, right?" She said.

"I do my best," Penn said smiling. "She's a great girl and she deserves someone who will treat her right. She's way out of my league, I don't know why she said yes to me." He said, looking into the kitchen and seeing Chloe help her father eat his breakfast.

Beca followed his gaze. "I'm sure you know the history between Chloe and I, and I just want to say that I'm not going to try to break you two up or anything. However, if you ever hurt her, I will not hesitate in making your life miserable every day for the rest of your life," Beca said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, she told me about you two. And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. She's the prettiest, smartest and kindest girl I've ever met and that's saying something because I've known Blake Lively for years. She's amazing, I'd never do anything to hurt her. I promise you that." He said, and Beca couldn't but agree with everything he had just said about Chloe. Chloe smiled at the two of them in the living room as she continued to help her father with anything he needed.

"You're a good guy, Penn. Even though it hurts to see her with someone else, I know I can trust you. Take good care of her, and don't let her go, because if you do, you'll regret it," Beca told him with a sad smile before putting her headphones back in and continuing to work on her mix.

Before Beca got lost in her mixes, Penn tapped her shoulder. "I just have one question." He said. "Then I'll stop bothering you." Beca nodded and then he continued, "are you still you know, in love with her?" He asked in a whisper.

Beca nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I probably won't ever stop loving her. Don't worry, though. She's yours, and I'm not going to try and take her from you. She's off the market, and she went to a great guy who deserves her," Beca replied.

Chloe looked over and saw the two of them talking together. This made her smile, and she was happy to see that Beca was being kind to Penn and that Penn was being kind to Beca. Her smiled slowly faded however when she saw the sad expression on Beca's face. She looked down and then turned back to her father, who was taking a sip of orange juice.

"Do you need anything else dad?" She asked.

"Why didn't you say yes to Beca last night? I'm not judging you I'm just wondering why you didn't." He said as he sat there in his chair.

"Because I'm not ready to be back with her." Chloe said, which made her father a bit confused. "Don't get wrong, I still love her more than anything it's just-" she paused for a moment, taking a deep sigh. "As much as I hurt her, and as much as she hurt me, I'm not ready to get back into it until I'm sure she's the one."

"But she is the one for you Chloe," Richard said. "I can see it with my own eyes. I know you're seeing Penn right now, but how can you not see that it's Beca?" He wasn't trying to force Chloe into anything, but he felt bad for Beca after the huge surprise she had put together for Chloe only to be rejected.

"Dad! I'm with Penn now okay? Let me make my own decisions, I'm twenty-six years old!" She said before taking a deep breath and looking at Beca, watching her work on her computer. "I want to be with Beca, more than anything. I'm just not ready."

 **Hey guys! We know some of you have complained about Beca's behavior throughout this story, but we want you know it's just part of the story and everyone has parts of them that aren't great. But we promise that Beca is going to redeem herself. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	13. Chapter 12: Thank You

Chapter 12: Thank You

Two months later, Beca and Ariana were getting ready for the Grammy's. Chloe was invited by the both of them and they told her bring Penn. Chloe was going dress shopping with the two girls. Their album "Yours Truly 2.0" was nominated for Album of the Year at the Grammy's, as well as Best Female Pop Album. Beca was helping Ariana and Chloe find a dress since she wouldn't be wearing on, she had never been big a fan of dresses. But one day she planned on wearing one was her wedding day.

Penn and Chloe had been together now for about two months, but Chloe didn't talk about it a lot. It's not that Penn wasn't a great guy, it was just they didn't really share a lot of the same interests and he had been off shooting a movie for the past month and a half. He had said he would come back for the Grammy's if he got a day off, but so far things weren't looking good for him to get back. At the moment Chloe and Ariana were giving Beca a little fashion show near the changing rooms.

Beca smiled each time either Chloe or Ariana would walk out of the changing room and then show off the dress. By the end of the afternoon, Beca had helped them each pick out a gorgeous dress to wear to the Grammy's. Later that night, Beca was at her apartment practicing her acceptance speech that she would give if she won. Chloe was still with Penn and Beca knew that Penn made her happy, but she still felt jealous whenever she saw them together. Penn had been away for the last month working on his next film, however, so she had been spending a lot of extra time with the redhead.

Chloe kept on waiting for Penn to call her that night, but while she was waiting, she was helping Beca with her acceptance speech if she won. She knew how nervous Beca was, so Chloe did her best to encourage Beca and make small little critiques so Beca's speech was as perfect as it could get.

After Beca finished editing her speech, she started to practice it out loud when Chloe's phone began to ring. Beca went into her room and practiced her speech while looking in the mirror, giving Chloe some privacy while she answered the phone. "Hey babe," Chloe said through the phone to Penn. "How's the film going?"

"It's alright, I miss you though. What are you up to?" Penn asked in a tired voice, yawning a little as he got into his hotel room.

"I'm helping Beca practice her acceptance speech if she and Ariana win at the Grammy's tomorrow night." Chloe stated, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Penn had always been nervous when it came to Chloe and Beca, because he knew that Beca was still in love with Chloe. And it was pretty obvious that Chloe was in love with Beca still, I mean she talked about things she did with Beca a lot when she was around Penn. Mostly because all of her adventures that really had mattered to her had Beca in them. Anyways, why was Penn calling her at nearly 11:00 p.m at night?

"Babe, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it back for the Grammy's tomorrow night. Filming is just too busy right now, and they need me here everyday for next week and a half." Penn explained, taking some leftovers out of the fridge in his hotel room.

"That's okay babe, I'll send you a picture of my dress, and say you're my date, you just had to be there in secret." Chloe said giggling cutely.

"Chloe," Penn said sighing. "Your really date is going to be at the Grammy's tomorrow. I'm not your date." Chloe was a bit confused by Penn until she continued. "Your real date is a great girl who is the youngest producer up for Album of the Year with Ariana Grande."

"Penn," Chloe said. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked. She sounded surprised, but inside she wasn't all too shocked. She and Penn just didn't work, sure they were a good looking couple but they were both in love with other people. Penn would keep mentioning his high school sweetheart, and Chloe would continuously bring up Beca.

"I didn't want for it to have to be this way, but we just don't work, Chloe. I think you know that by now. I really liked being with you for these last few months, but I think it would be best for the both of us if we called it off," Penn said. He didn't want to hurt Chloe; he just knew that she loved Beca and that there was nothing he could do to make Chloe love him more than she loved the brunette.

"I know, I just hate that that's for the best." Chloe hated to agree with Penn but she had no other choice, he was right. She was a little bit sad that this was the end to their romance, so she got a little choked up. "Goodbye, Penn. I wish you every bit of happiness."

"Same with you. Go get Beca, because we both know that she's worth it. Goodbye Chloe." Penn said before they both hung up. Beca walked back in and Chloe quickly wiped a tear away before putting her phone away and turning to face the shorter brunette woman.

"You want to rehearse it a couple more times?" She said smiling gently, trying to hide the small lump in her throat.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Beca said with a smile. She recited her speech a few more times until she was confident that she had it memorized. "Thanks a lot for coming over today and helping me with my speech. I mean, I'm probably not going to win, but I appreciate the help you've given me," Beca said to Chloe.

"Beca, you two are going to win, I have no doubt in my heart. Yours and Ariana's album has been huge." She said smiling the best she could. "Besides its the least I could do since we dragged you into taking us shopping for dresses." She said.

Beca smiled, grabbing a beer from her fridge and sitting down next to Chloe. "I assume that was Penn on the phone a few minutes ago. How is he? Is he going to be able to come back for the Grammy's?" She asked.

"Let's just say that he probably won't be coming back to visit me at all. Ever." She said taking a sip of the beer Beca got her. "We broke up." She said.

"Wait, what? Why did he break up with you? That was a really dumb move on his part," Beca said, setting her drink down on the coffee table.

"We just weren't working. Sure he was a great guy, but neither of us were super committed. Honestly it's for the best." She said smiling. What she said wasn't a total lie, things weren't working out. What was left out was the fact that it was because of Beca.

"Really? You guys seemed really good for each other," Beca said with some surprise in her voice. "It's his loss, really. He must not have realized how great of a person you are."

"Well thank you, at least someone realizes it." She joked before taking a sip of beer. After she finished her beer she said, "I'm going to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow to get ready okay?" She said smiling.

"I'll see you then," Beca said with a smile, giving Chloe a hug before the redhead left. The next day, Ariana and Chloe came over to Beca's apartment to get ready for the Grammy's. Beca had already taken a shower and done her makeup, so she sat in the living room looking at her phone while Chloe and Ariana took turns using the bathroom.

Chloe finished her makeup last and then took her dress out of the cover up. It was a one strapped, dark purple dress that went down to her ankles, and it twirled perfectly. They put her hair up in a low side braided bun, leaving a bit of her bangs out. Chloe then called from behind the door. She was also wearing pretty silver sandals. "Alright you guys ready?"

Ariana and Beca both called out. "Yes!" they said with their snapchats ready. Chloe took a deep breath and then walked out.

Beca's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Chloe walked out in her beautiful dress. Beca was going to compliment her look, but she was so starstruck that her mouth couldn't form words. "I-I...yo-you look amazing," Beca finally managed to choke out.

A chuckle and a blush spread across Chloe's face. "Thank you. So do you." She said smiling her beautiful smile, which seemed to shine more than it ever had. "We all look sexy as hell. I'll bet we win best dressed squad."

Beca nodded with a smile. "Oh, we definitely will," she said confidently. Beca herself was wearing a pantsuit with heels. To be a little extra sexy, she opted to go with no shirt, praying to God that the blazer would stay buttoned for the whole ceremony. They each did a few last minute touch-ups to their makeup and hair, then went outside to the limo that brought them to the red carpet.

Once they got out of the limo and onto the red carpet, cameras flashed at them. Beca and Ariana were getting a lot of photos of them together since they were up from the Album of the Year. Beca had also gotten recognition before that for being one of the lead producers on Snoop Doggs Christmas album the year before.

Soon they took their seats inside in the second row. They were surrounded by numerous celebrities. Then to open the show, Rihanna and Eminem opened with their duet "The Monster," and it was awesome. After the performance by Rihanna and Eminem, the ceremony begin. The first awards to be given were for the smaller categories, like Best Score and Best Country Album. A few hours later, the moment of truth had arrived. Sam Smith took the stage, an envelope in his hand with a card inside which could potentially change Beca's career. The three girls took each other's hands and closed their eyes as Sam named the nominees.

"And the Grammy goes to…" He said as he opened the envelope. "Yours Truly 2.0, written and performed by Ariana Grande and produced by Beca Mitchell at Residual Heat!" The girls got up and cheered, hugging each other tightly before Beca and Ariana headed up onto the stage. First Ariana spoke.

"Thank you, I'd like to say a huge thank you to my fans. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I'd like to thank my partner in crime Beca Mitchell and the rest of the hard working team at Residual Heat. All my close friends for always believing in me. And to my brother Frankie for always telling me to keep on being my fabulous self. And lastly but not least to my parents." She said tearing up. "For always believing in me and telling me to follow my dreams. Now I'm gonna let Beca talk because this is as much hers as it is mine." Chloe and the rest of crowd clapped for Ariana and then Beca stepped up.

Beca smiled when Ariana handed her the trophy and stepped aside so she could speak. Beca took a deep breath, smiling at everyone in the audience. "Wow. That's really all I can say right now. Wow," she said, taking in the moment before beginning her speech. "There are a ton of people that I have to thank for helping me along this journey. To my mom, dad, and Sheila: thank you for supporting me throughout my whole life, especially my teenage years. I know I was a pretty annoying teenager, and I'm still annoying as an adult, so thank you for always supporting and believing in my dreams. Next, I'd like to thank the great friends I made when I was in college at Barden University. When I first went to Barden, I never would have dreamed of joining the Bellas, but that ended up being the best decision I ever made in my life. You guys were, and still are, a second family to me, and you always accepted me for who I am and you never tried to change me. I'd also like to give a huge shoutout to my boss at Residual Heat for taking a chance on a pesky little college girl whose only talent was making mashups. I'm standing up on this stage today because you believed in me. Last, but not least, I'd like to thank Ariana for working with me on this album and for allowing me to produce it. It's been an honor working with you," Beca said, pausing when the audience started to clap again.

Chloe stood and clapped for her friends. Beca stayed there and Chloe was confused as to why she was still standing there. Ariana leaned over and whispered. "Are you done?"

"No. I'm not. There's something I need to do right now," Beca whispered back before stepping back up to the microphone. "I'd like to invite Chloe Beale to the stage," she said, everyone turning towards Chloe.

Chloe looked around at everyone who was looking at her. She tucked her bangs out of her face and then slowly she stood up and walked up to the stage as the crowd was silent. Once she got to Beca she was confused. "What are you doing? I didn't win anything, why am I up here?" She asked.

Beca didn't answer her question. She handed the trophy to Ariana and took Chloe's hand, leading her to the microphone. "I'm sure if you have the internet, you know that Chloe and I have history together filled with lots of twists and turns. Over the past year, we've gone from being in a relationship together to not talking to each other for months to becoming friends again. The last time I tried this, it didn't go very well, so I hope it goes better this time," Beca said, turning to Chloe and holding her hands, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Beale. I know I've put you through a lot within the last few years, especially these last four months. I know that it might take a while for you to feel the same about me, but I love you. I always have and I always will," Beca said, maintaining her gaze with Chloe's.

Chloe smiled as she listened to Beca's speech. It made her tear up happily as Beca professed her love to Chloe. Beca handed the microphone to Chloe. "I feel words won't be able to describe how much I've loved you and still love you to this day. Beca Jade Mitchell." She said smirking and shrugging. "You're one complicated person, but then again so am I. And I love you. I always will love you," she said. "So it's up to you what to do next." She said before saying one last thing. "Because as you are mine, I'm yours."

Beca smiled, putting her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss, never wanting to let go of her. The audience began to clap and cheer wildly. When the kiss broke, Beca looked in Chloe's eyes. "I'm yours," she whispered, loud enough for only Chloe to hear.

Chloe smiled as her arms hung over Beca's shoulders. Finally after after the two months of Beca being with Macy, the next two months of Chloe being alone and then the two months Beca had to spend watching Penn and Chloe together, finally they were together again. After six months. "I love you Beca. Now take me backstage and kiss me long and passionately." She said.

Beca smiled, and she walked offstage with Chloe and Ariana. Once they were backstage, Ariana went back to her seat while Beca pulled Chloe into one of the backstage closets, giggling as she started to kiss her neck. A giggle escaped Chloe's lips as well. It had been six months since she had felts Beca's lips against her neck. Simply put, it had been too long.

"Kiss my lips please, I promise I'll give you more after the after party." She said chuckling as Beca's lips sucked on her neck.

"Hmm, that is a pretty tempting offer," Beca murmured back, trailing her lips up Chloe's neck and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Chloe smiled and then kissed Beca back. She whispered, "Shall we continue this later? Say, in your bedroom at your apartment?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that," she whispered, pecking Chloe's lips before she started to fix her appearance. "You know, the ceremony will be over soon. We could just head to the afterparty now and avoid the rush," Beca suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she said smiling before kissing Beca's lips slowly one more time. Once she pulled back she said. "It's been way too long since I've felt those lips of yours on mine." She said before she too fixed her appearance. "And can I just say how sexy that pantsuit is on you? And nothing under it. Damn baby." She said smiling before they headed out and went to the after party early with Ariana.

There were quite a few people at the afterparty, especially considering the fact that the Grammy's hadn't ended yet. Once the ceremony drew to a close, the celebrities started to flood in and take over the dance floor. Beca had her hands on Chloe's hips as they danced to the music. Chloe smiled and danced with Beca, smiling and laughing. Being the happiest she had been in a long, long time. "I love you," she whispered in Beca's ear.

They both decided to stay sober that night, wanting their first time back together to be special and perfect. At around midnight, after being at the party for two hours Beca and Chloe headed back to Beca's apartment. In the cab ride, Chloe looked at their hands laced together. A smile spread across her face. "I love you." She whispered for the third time that night.

The cab dropped them off at Beca's apartment, and they walked to the front door. "I love you too," Beca murmured, getting her key out of her pocket and unlocking the door, closing it when Chloe came inside the apartment. Beca hung her jacket up and took Chloe's, hanging it up next to hers. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

Six months. That was how long it had been since these two had been together, and all the beautiful memories were flooding back into Chloe's mind. She draped her arms around Beca's neck. "I haven't been as content as I am right now in a long time." She whispered. "I'm so happy right now.

"I'm really happy too, baby. I missed you so, so much," Beca whispered, leaning their foreheads together as they stood there silently, holding each other. Beca leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Chloe's. Chloe instantly began to kiss her back and then felt her heart flutter.

"These last six or so months without you was complete hell, I should've just stayed here with you." Chloe whispered as they slowly began to move towards the bedroom.

"What matters is that you're back here with me. What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore," Beca murmured, opening the bedroom door and pulling Chloe inside. Beca closed the door, then smiled at her. "I love you," she murmured.

"You're amazing." She whispered as Beca pulled her dress off. "I'm really in love with you." She said. "Make love to me." She whispered. "Let's make up for the lost time time."

"Oh, I will baby. Before I do that, I need you to help me get these clothes off," Beca said, gently laying Chloe down on the bed before she hovered above her and started to kiss along her collarbone. Chloe smiled and began to take off Beca's pantsuit while Beca kicked off her heels. Chloe sat up and let her dress slip off before pulling Beca back down and giving her a kiss.

"I want you, so bad right now." She said in a whisper. Chloe just lay down and allowed Beca to hover over her and leave kisses over her body. It just felt right, it felt like the most amazing feeling in the world having Beca hold her like this.

Beca let her hands wander over Chloe's body, her fingernails softly scratching her skin. "I know you want me, love. Believe me, I want you too," she whispered back, connecting their lips in an intense kiss. Chloe's lungs gave her enough air to let out a loud moan.

Chloe kissed Beca back with passion and lust. Her back arched enough to let Beca undo her bra and take it off. "God I've missed sex with you." Her voice was low and husky, letting Beca strip her until she was completely naked. Her body shook in anticipation.

"I've missed everything about being with you. You're the one for me, Chloe. You're the love of my life," Beca whispered back, kissing up and down Chloe's body a few more times before she looked up at her. "Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready for so long Beca, I've found myself, and I belong with you." She said smiling and kissing her lips. "Please. Just make up for the time we lost."

Beca smiled. "I will, Chlo. Just you wait," she whispered in a low tone. Beca's hands grasped Chloe's breasts and started to gently massage them. "I love you so much," she muttered, biting down on Chloe's earlobe. Moans were now growing louder as Beca's kisses got more intense.

"Wow," Chloe moaned. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Beca until this moment. She missed every touch and every kiss, she missed everything. "I missed you so much."

Beca's lips grazed over Chloe's skin, her teeth nipping at Chloe's skin and creating small red bumps. "I missed you more than you'll ever know," Beca murmured, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Show me just how much you missed me," She whispered, arching her back in pleasure. She moved up and kissed Beca's lips, one hand at the back of Beca's neck. "I love you baby." She muttered against the brunette's lips.

Beca slowly slipped a finger inside of Chloe, smiling when she heard the redhead instantly moan. "I bet you really missed this," she whispered, kissing her lips softly and gently as her finger thrusted in and out.

"So much," was all that came from the redheads mouth before another moan. She couldn't help but love the pleasure, feeling Beca inside her again was incredible. It had taken her six months to find herself, and she knew that Beca was the one. Which made this moment that much more amazing and intimate. And Beca was right, Chloe had missed this. Even though she and Penn dated for two months, they never consummated their relationship. So if you do the math, it had been six months since Chloe had been intimate with anyone.

Beca smirked to herself each time Chloe let out a moan when Beca would start to go faster with her fingers. Beca did have sex once with Macy, but it didn't come close to what it felt like to make love to Chloe. Being with Chloe felt so right to Beca. Beca had had previous relationships, but her relationship with Chloe was different. Beca truly gave Chloe everything she had, where she had held back in previous relationships. "You are the one for me, baby. I promise I'll always make you feel amazing when you need me to," Beca whispered to her.

"I know you will baby," Chloe moaned, bucking her hips roughly as Beca thrusted. "Nobody makes me feel better than you do." She whispered, nibbling on Beca's earlobe as Beca thrusted faster and harder. "Shit- fuck right there! Oh Beca!" She cried out before whimpering in pleasure.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's neck. "I know you're close, baby. You're really close," Beca purred in her ear, adding another finger and thrusting faster. "Just let go, baby. It will feel so good," Beca muttered in a low, husky voice.

Chloe moaned loudly and held onto Beca, "Oh my god, I'm so close baby! Fuck! I need your tongue down there baby!" She screamed, "Please baby!" Her body was in a high level of ecstasy.

Beca smiled and trailed her lips down Chloe's body before giving her exactly what she wanted. Beca's tongue swirled around her wet folds, and she smiled when she felt Chloe's hands pushing her head closer. Chloe moaned so loudly she was pretty sure she had woken the neighbors up. She pulled Beca's head impossibly closer to her wet folds, immensely enjoying the amount of pleasure Beca was giving her.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" She screamed. Chloe's fingers entangled themselves in Beca's hair, she then came hard. "BECA! Fuck!" She screamed as her climax ripped through her body. "Oh-my-god," she panted.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips to give her a taste. Beca laid down beside her, having to catch her breath for a moment as well. "Six months was far too long to wait for that," Beca said, a smile on her face as she sighed with content.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement with Beca as her chest heaved up and down while she managed to catch her breath. Once she had she pulled Beca up so they were on their knees in the center of the bed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Chloe tucked Beca's hair back and then pulled her into a slow and deep kiss, using a little bit of tongue before pulling away. "You're my forever, the forever I never thought that I would find. And now that I'm back where I belong, I'm never letting go of you ever again." She whispered before kissing Beca's jaw line, then down her neck and collarbone while her hands gently moved up and down the smooth skin of Beca's hips and waist.

Beca closed her eyes, allowing Chloe to take control. Beca leaned back onto the pillows and pulled Chloe down on top of her, moving her head to the side to give Chloe better access to her neck. "Mmm, that's nice," she murmured, her eyes closed as she bit her lip to silence a moan. Chloe was always one to be smooth and gentle yet passionate lover, satisfying her lovers every need. Beca was the same, but more aggressive and passionate.

The redhead's lips moved back up behind her ear and sucked a soft purple hickey into Beca's skin. She always gave Beca her all, and this time was going to be even more than everything she had. "I'm going to give you the best twenty minutes of your life." She said. Chloe liked to move slowly and leave kisses and licks all over Beca's body. Now her lips were at Beca's abs. "I see someone hasn't lost those abs." She complimented, before licking up them in a straight line before kissing Beca's lips again.

"I've been working out a little bit extra, just for you," Beca replied, unable to stop the moan escaping from her lips when Chloe began to lick her stomach. "Every time we do this, you always amaze me at how talented you are. This feels better than you could imagine," Beca murmured, holding onto the sheets of the bed tightly.

"I just do my best to make sure you feel the best that you can feel." She whispered before moving her lips back down. Her hands moved atop Beca's boobs over her bra and began to gently massage them while her lips remained on Beca's stomach moving all over her abdominal region. "You're so damn beautiful." She muttered before sucking her signature hickey into Beca's hip.

"Shit, Chlo," Beca whimpered, taking in a sharp breath. "How are you so good at this?" She asked, running her fingers through Chloe's ginger hair and tugging at the ends.

"Maybe I just know what you like." She whispered before kissing along her inner thighs. She sucked hickeys into Beca's skin, knowing Beca probably wouldn't wear shorts now for a couple days till they hickeys disappeared. Chloe then kissed Beca's lips. "So, should I start with tongue? What would you like babe?"

Beca nodded weakly, a faint moan falling from her lips. "I don't care what you do, I just want you to make love to me and make me scream your name," she murmured, cupping Chloe's cheeks and kissing her back with passion and lust.

Chloe smiled gently before kissing Beca back with just as much love and lust. "You really are the girl of my dreams." Chloe muttered before removing Beca's underwear and kissing down Beca's body, sucking softly on Beca's stomach before she slowly began to suck on Beca's wet folds, loving how wet Beca was for her. "Does that feel good baby?" She whispered before beginning to flick her tongue around while her hands massaged Beca's breasts.

"Fuck, baby. That feels so good," Beca moaned, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. She tugged at Chloe's hair, her nails scratching at her scalp. "Shit, you make me so wet," Beca grunted, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Shit you taste good," Chloe muttered, spreading Beca's legs further apart with her arms and holding them open to give herself more access. Chloe did a long stroke up Beca's bundle of nerves, getting a shaky moan from her lover. "You how generous I am in bed baby." She whispered, flicking her tongue around some more.

Beca's breath started to come in short, ragged gasps, and she knew she was getting closer and closer to her climax. "Baby, I'm really close," Beca whimpered, needing even more from Chloe than she was getting. "I need more, baby, more," Beca begged, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"How much longer can you last baby?" She asked with a smirk, sucking hard on Beca, smiling at how quickly she had gotten Beca all worked up. Her one free hand snuck towards her wet folds while her tongue worked hard. Her fingers teased Beca's entrance ever so slightly, knowing how crazy this was driving the brunette.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Beca moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. Beca moaned and whimpered each time Chloe's fingers teased her. "Baby, this isn't cool. I really need you," Beca whined, needing release now more than ever. Chloe did as Beca asked and then slid two fingers inside of her.

"How does that feel baby girl?" She whispered, her tongue still working Beca while her fingers thrusted hard. "Tell me how good I feel inside of you." Chloe loved Beca's responses to her sexy talk.

Another moan caused Beca's body to shake. "It feels so good, Chlo. So...good," Beca whispered, pushing Chloe's head down. Beca knew that she was about to reach her climax. "Baby, I'm so close...so close." This drove Chloe to push as hard as she could to make Beca's climax the best it's ever been.

"Do it for me baby," She muttered against Beca's wet folds while her fingers tugged and thrusted faster than they ever had. She wanted to make Beca cum hard. "Do it for me and scream my name so everyone can know that you're mine."

With those words, Beca finally reached her climax. She screamed, quickly running out of air. "Chloe! Fuck!" She yelled, her throat becoming sore. Once she came down from her high, Beca started to breathe heavily, taking deep breaths.

"How was that?" She whispered in Beca's ear, nibbling her earlobe gently. Her hands traced the outline of Beca's body while she kissed Beca's neck in a post-sex attempt to make her smile and relax. "I think we made up a lot of time," Chloe said, kissing up the front her neck and then along her jawline before finally reconnecting her lips.

Beca hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and smiling when Chloe's soft lips met hers. "I missed this," she murmured, turning on her side and resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "I missed you so much," she whispered in her ear. Chloe's toned arm wrapped around Beca's shoulder while her other one got them under the covers.

"I'm never going to leave you again." She whispered. "It nearly killed me." She whispered.

Beca smiled, relaxing when Chloe's arm went around her shoulders. "Goodnight," she mumbled, falling asleep with a happy smile on her face.

"Goodnight baby," Chloe whispered, she held Beca close to her under the covers and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as well. Finally, Chloe and Beca were reunited after six months of being apart. Sure it took that long for them to find themselves, but the only thing that matter to the two women was that they were back where they belonged, which was back in each others embrace. And to be completely honest, neither of them could be more content than they were in that moment.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We know some of you wanted Chloe to have more time to herself but honestly, we thought this was the best decision. It's been six months, we thought that was long enough. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Both of these characters will be making a lot less "dick moves," throughout the next few chapters in the story. But let us know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	14. Chapter 13: A Step Closer

Chapter 13: A Step Closer

Three months later, Beca and Chloe's relationship had only been growing stronger with each day that passed. They were still living in separate apartments, but they made sure to see each other every day, and if one was busy, they would FaceTime. Beca had never been happier than she had been in the last three months. Being able to call Chloe her girlfriend felt like the greatest thing in the world, and what made Beca smile even wider was knowing that Chloe felt the same.

Beca got home from work one afternoon to find Chloe sitting on the couch in the living room. Beca chuckled and set her work bag on the table. "Hey, Red," she said, greeting her with a peck on the lips.

"Hello my love," Chloe said with a gentle smile on her face as Beca gave a cute kiss. "How was work today? Did you get to start working with Taylor yet?" She asked as Beca joined her back on the couch. Chloe's spirit was instantly lifted when Beca walked into a room, it was as if Beca lit up a dim room every time she entered one, and Chloe was so unbelievably happy that Beca was hers once again. Despite the fact that Chloe's father Richard had cancer, these last three month with Beca had been incredible.

Beca nodded and pulled Chloe onto her lap, giving her another sweet kiss. "I had a meeting with her today to talk about ideas for songs. She's such a nice person. However, nobody will ever be as nice as my girlfriend," Beca murmured, cupping Chloe's cheeks and leaning in again.

"You're damn right," Chloe giggled before kissing Beca's lips gently. Once she pulled back, Chloe tucked some of her own red hair out of her face. "The kids are excited because we have a concert next Saturday, would you be able to come and watch? They're singing one of Ariana's songs and they would love for you to be there. And so would I." She said smiling her beautiful smile as she leaned their foreheads together.

Beca nodded and smiled, kissing the tip of Chloe's nose. "Of course I'll come to the concert, baby. I wouldn't dream of missing it. I'll invite Ariana too; she'll probably love to hear the kids sing one of her songs," Beca replied, smiling and gazing into Chloe's mesmerizing baby blue eyes. Chloe smiled when Beca looked lovingly up into her eyes.

"I'm sure the kids will love that." She said before pecking Beca's cheek. They cuddled in silence for a little moment. Chloe had been working out twice a day, once before work and once after work, so she was starting to get Michelle Obama arms.

Beca gently pushed Chloe off of her lap so she could stand up. Beca went into the kitchen, taking out pots and pans from the cupboards and ingredients from the fridge. "I'm gonna make us some food, babe. What would you like?" She said over her shoulder.

"How about we have some chicken enchiladas?" Chloe said smiling and getting up before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water and leaning against the counter. "Does that sound good? I can make some rice and beans."

"That sounds perfect, Chlo," Beca said, getting the chicken out of the fridge and starting to cut it up into smaller pieces with a knife. Out of the corner of her eye, Beca saw Chloe go to the fridge to get ingredients, and she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy Chloe was hers again. Chloe got everything she needed and then turned on some music for them to listen to as they made their dinner.

As they cooked, Chloe would glance over at Beca on occasion and she would send a smile or a wink. And whenever she walked by Beca she would give a little peck on the lips or she'd lightly tap Beca on her cute bum.

About a half hour or so later, the food was done, and they sat down together at the table. Beca held Chloe's hand, occasionally squeezing it as they ate their enchiladas. Beca took a bite of rice and sighed contentedly. "Wow, babe, this is amazing."

Chloe smiled at Beca's compliment, "thank you babe." She said before taking a bite of Beca's enchiladas, equally impressed with her girlfriends cooking. "Way to go on our main course baby. These are really delicious." She stated before eating some rice and beans. They talked about their days over dinner, smiling and laughing with each other. They both cleaned the kitchen and the dishes before getting ready for bed.

Beca was sitting on the bed, listening to a mix that she had been working on. Her headphones were over her ears, and the music was drowning out any other sound she could have possibly heard. Chloe brushed out her hair and then she crawled onto the bed beside Beca, slowly pulling off the brunettes headphones before giving herself a listen. Chloe always loved listening to Beca's mixes, they just made her happy.

"This one sounds really good baby," Chloe said before pulling off the headphones and handing them back over to Beca so she could finish working on it. Chloe took out a book she had been reading called The Circle while she waited for Beca to finish the mix.

A few minutes later, Beca took off her headphones and shut her laptop, putting it on her desk. Beca sat back down, smiling and taking the book out of Chloe's hands. Beca bookmarked her page and set the book down, leaning down and kissing her lips with a smile on her face. Chloe smiled and cupped one side of Beca's face with her free hand as the other one tried to take off her reading glasses, but Beca stopped her. Which made Chloe believe that Beca thought the glasses were sexy. "Do you like my reading glasses babe?" She whispered, pulling back from the kiss just a little.

Beca pouted her lip when Chloe pulled away. "Yeah, I like the glasses. They make you look even hotter than you normally do," she murmured, moving her lips to Chloe's neck.

"Oh is that the case? If so I'll wear more often." Chloe stated before biting her lip to keep from moaning as Beca's lips traveled along her neck. Chloe's weakness were neck kisses, and the fact that she had a girlfriend who knew just how execute them perfectly made Chloe even more happy. She sighed with content, just letting Beca do some much enjoyed work on her neck.

Beca smiled when she felt Chloe squirm because of the neck kisses she was giving her. "I know your every weakness," Beca murmured, trailing her lips across Chloe's jaw and then connecting their lips in a kiss.

"You sure do my love." She whispered softly, loving how gentle was with every kiss leading up to the kiss she left on Beca's lips. Chloe's hands slid smoothly along Beca's sides and they continued to make out for about thirty minutes before deciding to get some sleep.

The next day was a Saturday and one week from Chloe's choir concert. Luckily, Beca's boss gave her the day off so Chloe and Beca could cuddle and sleep in on a gorgeous Saturday morning.

Since Beca had the day off, she slept in until around 10:00 that morning. She smiled when she turned her head and saw Chloe was still asleep beside her. Beca leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. She started to stand up when she felt Chloe pull her arm.

"Five more minutes." She whispered groggily, tugging Becad arms so she would come back into bed. Chloe managed to get Beca to back into bed with her. Once that happened Chloe wrapped around her younger girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "We have all day to ourselves, why don't we just take it easy?"

"Fine, but I was going to go make coffee and breakfast. Don't complain when I'm grumpy for the rest of the day," Beca replied, closing her eyes and cuddling up next to the redhead.

"We can make coffee in five minutes." Chloe said chuckling tiredly before kissing Beca's soft skin on the back of her shoulder where the rose tattoo sat inked in on Beca's beautiful body.

Beca smiled. "Alright, five minutes. But don't try to stop me from getting my coffee. You know I need that to function," Beca murmured back, closing her eyes.

A chuckle made it's way from Chloe's lips and smiled. "Yeah I know you do," she whispered. They lay there for another five minutes or so and Chloe softly traced Beca's form with her hands. Later they got up and Chloe made breakfast while Beca made the coffee.

Beca finished making the coffee before Chloe finished the breakfast, so she leaned back against the counter with a cup of warm coffee in her hands as she watched her girlfriend cook. "That looks good, baby," she said, smiling and taking a sip of her coffee. Chloe chuckled as she made the scrambled egg, ham, toast and cut the strawberries.

"I figured we could have a nice weekend breakfast." She said smiling widely before feeding Beca a strawberry. Chloe then got herself a mug and filled it with some coffee before continuing to make breakfast. "Hey babe could you set the table?" She asked as she put the toast in the toaster.

Beca put out some forks and napkins for the two of them and then helped Chloe put the food on plates. Beca sat down at the table and smiled at Chloe, who was across from her. "Thanks for breakfast, baby," Beca said, leaning forward and pecking her lips before starting to eat.

"Of course," Chloe said smiling. "Thank you for making delicious coffee." She replied with a smile before taking a bite of food. "Did you have any interesting or nice dreams last night?" She asked before taking a bite out of a strawberry.

Beca thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I didn't have any dreams last night. Did you?" She asked.

"Not really, although one thought popped into my head early this morning. One thought that I haven't had in awhile." Chloe said as she took another sip of coffee.

Beca raised her eyebrow. "And what might that be?" She asked curiously, setting her cup of coffee down and looking into Chloe's eyes.

"We talked about maybe getting a dog," Chloe said, wondering if Beca still remembered that. "And I was wondering if you would want that to happen still."

Beca smiled and put her hand on top of Chloe's. "Of course I'd like to get a dog," she said, her smile growing wider.

Chloe smiled and then said, "Alright, it's a plan." After breakfast Chloe took a quick shower and then graded some papers that she had brought over to Beca's place the night before when she drove there from work. They usually stayed at Beca's place, it just had more space and was a shorter and easier commute for the both of them. As Chloe continued to grade papers she also looked up places that were selling the dog they had agreed on.

Beca had taken a shower after Chloe and had been on the phone with Taylor for a while. She came out and saw Chloe sitting at the table grading papers. Beca walked over and kissed the top of her head, putting her arms around her. "Hey, Chlo. What have you been up to?"

Chloe took a deep sigh as she finished grading the papers, "I'm grading the midterms for my different classes. And it's finally done." She said smiling and taking her glasses off to rub her eyes before looking up at Beca. She leaned in and pecked Beca's lips, "What have you been up to?" She asked back, putting her glasses back on and taking a sip of water.

"I was just on the phone with Taylor. We just talked about some more ideas we had for the album. Hopefully it turns out to be good. We've been throwing around some ideas but we haven't settled on anything yet," Beca said, sitting down in the chair beside Chloe's.

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee and rubbed it softly, "I know you two will come up with something. You two both have brilliant minds when it comes to making music." She said with an encouraging smile. Chloe then laced her fingers with Beca's and they sat there for a moment. After they sat there for a moment Chloe got up and sat on Beca's lap. "So you think I'm look hotter with glasses on, huh?" She said smiling and giggling as she arms dangled over Beca's shoulders.

"I mean, you're always hot no matter what, but you do look really hot with your glasses," Beca replied, chuckling and leaning in for a soft kiss. Beca pulled away when she needed air, a smile crossing her face. "I love you so, so much," she murmured. Chloe leaned down and then gave her a sweet kiss in response.

"I love you so, so much too baby," she muttered as their foreheads leaned together. "And I can't wait for our new little puppy to join the family." Chloe added with a smile on her face. "It'll be a new addition to our little group."

"Speaking of our little puppy," Beca said, "who do you think should keep him? It was your idea to get a dog, so I completely understand if you want to have the little guy."

"I really don't mind where he stays, maybe at my place one week and your place on another so he can have more than one home. I didn't really think about that part." Chloe said chuckling before getting up off Beca lap to refill her glass of water.

Beca waited for Chloe to come back before she spoke again. "It might be best for him if he had one home. That way he wouldn't be constantly moving from one house to another house," she said. There was a brief silence before Beca continued. "If you wanted to, he could live here with me, and maybe...maybe you could move back in." There was another silence between them, Chloe stopped in her tracks for a moment, wondering if she had actually heard what Beca had said.

Chloe then asked, "Come again?" Not thinking Beca was crazy for asking, she just wanted to make sure she heard Beca correctly.

"I-I just figured, since you stay here a lot and we've been back together for a few months. Plus, I know we'd both like to be able to see the dog every day. It's totally alright if you don't want to. I was just putting the offer on the table," Beca said. Chloe thought about it for a moment. Beca had just asked her to move back in. She saw Beca look down in disappointment when Chloe didn't answer.

"I'll do it." She said smiling and biting her lip as Beca looked up. "Let's move in together." Chloe then ran and jumped into Beca's arms, kissing her passionately.

Beca was surprised, but smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, kissing her back. "Really? You really want to move in?" She asked with a grin.

Chloe instantly nodded, kissing Beca's lips again. "Yes that's what I want." She said smiling and tucking Beca's hair away from her face so she could see Beca's beautiful blue eyes. When she saw how much Beca was grinning it made her even happier. "I really want to move in." She whispered as they lips got closer.

Beca smiled and closed the gap, their lips molding together in a loving kiss. "Thank you so much," Beca murmured when she pulled away from the kiss.

The redhead let her arms hang from Beca's shoulders and she gave a Beca a confused look. "Why would you need to thank me?"

"For starters, you gave me a second chance. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. You've given me so many things that I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you for," Beca explained, smiling and gazing into Chloe's eyes. A soft smile tugged at Chloe's lips as she listened to Beca.

"You know I did those things because I love you more than anything right? There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We both just needed a little time to figure that out." Chloe said smiling at Beca's loving gaze. "And now that we're back together, I know that's there's nothing I wouldn't do for you if it meant you could be happy." She whispered.

"Believe me, baby, you already make me happier than I could ever dream of being. I love you so much, Chloe Beale. I'm never letting you go again," Beca whispered back, leaning their foreheads together as a moment of silence passed. Chloe kissed Beca's lips, as their lips made contact she held her breath, getting butterflies in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Beca and smiled as she pulled back only a little; their lips were millimeters apart as she gazed into Beca's eyes. This was true love, and Chloe knew that for sure now. Despite everything they had gone through in those six months where they weren't together, they still managed to love each other more than anything else on the planet.

Their little romantic moment was interrupted when Beca felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at her phone, seeing it was Taylor calling again. "I've gotta take this, babe," she said, smiling apologetically before getting up and going into the next room to answer the phone.

Chloe let Beca take the phone call and she sat on the couch, looking at stuff on her Pinterest pages while Beca talked on the phone. She decided at one point to do something for Beca that she knew would make her smile. Chloe went into the bedroom and changed into her typical teacher outfit with her glasses on. She then put on some heels and unbuttoned her shirt a little to show off a bit of cleavage which she know Beca really liked. The redhead waited for Beca to finish her phone call so she could walk out there as the sexy teacher Beca had always dreamed of.

Beca was on the phone with Taylor for another half hour. When she hung up, she went back out and saw that Chloe wasn't there. Beca frowned slightly, turning her head and seeing Chloe wasn't in the kitchen either. "Uh, Chlo? Where are you?" She asked.

That's when the redhead cleared her throat. Her hair was up in a teacher's bun which she easily could take out when the time came. She stood there in her sexy teacher outfit. "Have you ever had a sexy teacher fantasy?" She said smiling.

Beca turned around, her jaw dropping when she saw Chloe. "Uh, y-yeah. I mean n-no," she stammered, her eyes widening as she looked up and down Chloe's body.

"It's okay baby, you can be honest with me." She said smiling. "If you're honest you'll get an A." Chloe smiled and walked over to Beca before saying. "We all have our fantasies, is this one of yours?" She asked again. She then posed for Beca in a sexy way, smiling as Beca gazed upon her.

Beca nodded, unable to peel her eyes off of Chloe. "You look so hot," she mumbled under her breath. "Do you go to work like this every day?"

A chuckled escaped Chloe's lips. "I don't dress like this at my job, this is just how I pictured you sexy teacher fantasy would look. And I am a teacher, so it works. I'm your sexy teacher fantasy." Chloe said smiling.

"Why are you doing this? You're already in all of my fantasies," Beca said with a confused look on her face.

"I know that, I just wanted to give you a little surprise. You've been working so hard at work lately and I wanted to give you a little something." She said smiling and taking Beca's hand in hers. "You're the subject of all my fantasies too." She said kissing Beca's lips softly.

Beca's lips lingered on Chloe's for a few extra seconds. "I appreciate the gesture, babe, but you don't have to try to look sexy for me. You already do. I don't want you to feel like you have to try to impress me, because I'm satisfied as long as I can call you my girlfriend," she said. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips again, adoring Beca's sweet words. Chloe loved how her girlfriend always had the right words to make her heart melt.

"So, should I change out of this or?" She asked smiling and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca chuckled. "I never said that. I just said you shouldn't feel like you always have to impress me," Beca replied, smiling and putting her hands on Chloe's waist.

"I'll remember that." She said smiling before leaning their foreheads together. She then bit her lip, which she knew Beca loved. "We're really doing this, we're moving back in together. This is perfect." She said smiling.

"It really is. I can take the day off on Monday if you'd like to start bringing your stuff over then," Beca offered, leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back, holding her close.

That next week Chloe moved out of her apartment and was moved in with Beca. She still had some boxes to unload but she and Beca took a break to go out for some lunch.

After their Taco Bell run at noon, the two went back to their apartment to finish unpacking the few boxes that were left from the move. Soon, everything was back in it's old place. Beca found a few pictures of them and framed them, hanging them up on the wall in their room. She stepped back and smiled at the photos, remembering how happy they were then and how happy they were now.

Chloe looked around at the new furnishings in the apartment and smiled. It was amazing to be back living with Beca. They had told their parents they were back together, and they were extremely happy for the both of them. "I'm so happy to be here again."

"I'm happy that you're back together with me. I'll never have the words to describe how grateful I am that you chose to give me a second chance. I love you," Beca whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe said smiling as she pecked Beca's lips before she got ready to go for an hour long run. "I'll be back soon babe, then when I get back we can order some Chinese?" She asked.

"Sounds good. Have fun," Beca said, pecking Chloe's lips before sitting down on the couch in the living room to watch TV while Chloe was out on her run.

Chloe was on a hard run for an hour or so before returning. Chloe was a great runner, she ran cross country and track in high school and had six and a half minute mile. So she could run ten miles in one hour. She ran in sunny and beautiful LA just beside the beach along a boardwalk. When she got back she was all sweaty but still managed to look hot.

Beca smiled and got up from the couch when she heard the door open. "Hey, baby. How was your run?" She asked, greeting Chloe with a hug and a kiss.

"Great, I ran ten miles." She said smiling before taking a sip of water. "Let's order some food and then I'll go take a quick shower so I'm not all sweaty and stinky." She said smiling. She called and ordered herself some sweet and sour chicken and fried rice. Then she let Beca say what she wanted and they said they'd deliver. Chloe then went to shower.

Beca was reading a magazine while she waited for Chloe to shower. Beca smiled when her girlfriend came out in only a towel, her wet red hair on her shoulders. "The food should be here in half an hour," Beca told her, a small smile on her face.

"Great." She said smiling before blow drying her hair. She then dropped her towel before putting on some comfortable jogger sweatpants on and a loose navy tank top. She smiled at Beca. "I'm so happy today!" She said.

"I am too, baby. I really am," she replied, smiling back at her. A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Beca paid for the food and brought it into the dining room. "Dinner's here!" She called out.

Chloe smiled and then they got out their food and started eating. "Mmmm, LA has so many great places to eat." She muttered as she ate her sweet and sour chicken. "So when do we want to start looking for that dog we said we'd adopt?" She asked as she took a bite of fried rice.

"Now that you're all moved in, we could start looking this week if that works for your schedule. I have to go to work tomorrow since I've taken a lot of days off in the last week, but tomorrow afternoon we could go to the pet store to buy stuff like dog toys," Beca replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Sounds perfect. Maybe since I have half days on Fridays we could get the puppy then." She said smiling and sipping her water at the same )

Beca smiled. "Great!" She said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get the little guy. We're going to have to pick a good name for him. Any ideas?"

"How about if we get a girl we name it Bella, and if we get a boy we'll name it Barden? That way both names will have something special for the two of us. We met at Barden, and became close through the Bellas." Chloe said smiling, obviously she had had this on her mind a lot since she came up with those names so quickly.

Beca chuckled. "You've been thinking about names for a while, haven't you?" She said, smiling at how cute her girlfriend was. "Those names are perfect."

"I just thought the name should be something that's special to us. Those were the first two things that came to mind and I wasn't going to name it Shower Stall." Chloe said smiling her cute smile. Once they were done, the two of them decided to take a bath together. Chloe sat in front of Beca, and let Beca wrap her arms around her. Chloe let her head rest back against Beca's shoulder.

Beca's chin rested on Chloe's shoulder. She turned her head slightly and softly kissed the skin under Chloe's ear. "You are so beautiful, love," she whispered, biting her earlobe with her teeth before continuing to kiss her neck.

Chloe craned her neck to one side so Beca could have better access to her neck. "You're really beautiful too Beca," Chloe murmured. She bit her bottom lip a little bit, loving it when Beca's teeth would bite softly on her skin. It felt so good to be loved like this again and Chloe never planned on letting Beca go ever again.

Beca closed her eyes, holding Chloe in her arms tightly. "You're my everything, Chloe Beale. You know that, right? You're my everything," she murmured with her eyes still closed. Chloe felt the water move around them a little bit as Beca lay her head back.

"I do," Chloe answered with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She took Beca's hand that was under the water resting on Chloe's waist and brought it up to kiss it. "And you're my everything."

Beca smiled and looked at their intertwined fingers. "You know, I've thought about getting a tattoo of your name so that you'll always be with me everywhere I go," she said, gently squeezing Chloe's hand. Chloe's heart skipped a beat, the thought of Beca doing that touched her, and made her blush even more than before.

The redhead had actually thought about getting Beca's name tattooed on the left side of her waist. "I would really love that. And I could do the same so that you're with me everywhere that I go." Chloe turned her head and kissed Beca cheek gently before resuming the former position on laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Do you want to get the tattoo in the same spot? I was thinking I'd get mine on my left collarbone, since it's right above my heart," Beca said softly.

"Unfortunately I can't have any tattoos visible during work. That's why I figured I would get mine on my side waist. But if you want to put it there I'd be okay with that. I'd just have to wear a lot of sweaters." Chloe said chuckling and kissing Beca's arm.

Beca chuckled. "To me, it really doesn't matter where the tattoo is. All that matters to me is that it's there," she replied, kissing Chloe's cheek. "Hey, maybe I should take advantage of the fact that I can have tattoos showing at work. Maybe I should get a tattoo sleeve on my arm," Beca said jokingly.

"Oh god, please don't." Chloe said laughing at Beca before they paused and just held each other there in the warm water, leaning up against each other in the bathtub. She then said, "Why don't we get the tattoos right here?" She said, pointing to the side of her waist. "I thought that would be pretty sexy and romantic."

Beca nodded and smiled. "I agree. We could go get the tattoos this weekend if you'd like. There's a place downtown where I've gotten other tattoos before, and they do a pretty good job."

"Sounds like a great plan." Chloe said smiling before she gave Beca a peck on the lips. For the remainder of the week the two girls went to their jobs and were buying stuff for the dog that they were going to get that weekend. Chloe was excited to get a puppy and a tattoo of Beca's name to symbolize their love.

On Saturday, Beca made sure everything was set up before she and Chloe left to go get a puppy. She made sure the food and water bowls were set up and that there were toys throughout the apartment that the puppy could play with. They got to the pet shop and immediately went to look at the puppies they had.

Chloe smiled as she watched all the different puppies running around and playing. Suddenly, one stood out to her. It was a little boy puppy with black sround his eyes as well as a white body with tiny and big sized black dots throughout. He had so much energy and was so adorable. Chloe asked the gate person to let her in, and the most adorable part of it was instantly as Chloe walked in, that puppy ran over to her and barked playfully. "Hey there little guy, you're just playful bundle of love." She said smiling.

Beca was watching the other puppies play when she saw Chloe had gone in to get a closer look. She smiled when she saw Chloe holding a small puppy and petting it. "That's gonna be the one," Beca said, smiling and watching Chloe interact with the small puppy. Chloe continued to play with that single puppy, since it wanted her attention. Chloe then picked it up and walked it over to Beca.

"I think he's perfect." She said smiling sweetly at the puppies unmatched level of adorableness. He barked in a cute and friendly way at Beca. "What do you think?"

Beca smiled at the puppy and scratched the top of his head. "He's a cute one, that's for sure," she said. "Do you want him?" The puppy made a cute sound as Beca scratched his head, closing his eyes.

"I think we're the ones for him I mean, he ran right to me as soon as I walked in the gate." Chloe said smiling widely. "He's perfect for us." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and turned her head to the puppy. "Welcome to the family, little guy," she said, making the puppy bark. They filled out the adoption papers and were on their way home soon after. Beca was driving while Chloe held the little puppy in her arms. The puppy had a good amount of energy and was such a cutie, he was pretty smart too.

"Welcome to our little family Barden." Chloe said, holding the little puppy up and kissing his head. She smiled at him and then at Beca, "This is going to be amazing." She said smiling. "I haven't had a dog since sophomore year of high school."

"Well, I've never had a dog, so this is going to be an interesting experience," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. They got to the apartment and Beca opened the door, smiling when Barden ran in and started rolling around on the floor. "I think he likes it here," Beca said with a laugh.

"I think you're right on that one," Chloe added. They got down on the floor and played with him for a while before taking him on a walk. He would trot along in the cutest way possible, his tail wagging happily as they moved along throughout the walk. Once they got back, little Barden was tired so he plopped down on his little bed after eating and drinking a little bit of water. Within a couple minutes he was out in his bed, and Chloe snuck a cute picture of him while he napped.

The two women took that moment to have a little make out session. Beca was on top of Chloe on the couch and Chloe had her hands on Beca's hips. Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair while their lips connected in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much," she mumbled against her lips, adding tongue as the kiss grew more heated. A moan escaped Chloe's mouth into Beca's as their tongues clashed together the best way possible. Chloe's hands roamed up and down Beca's back under the brunette's shirt.

"I love you so much more." Chloe murmured as the two continued their make out, which was getting more intense by the minute.

Beca pulled away, breaking the kiss. "If we don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop," she said with a small smile, their lips still only centimeters apart. Chloe smiled up at Beca, her eyes moving back and forth from Beca's eyes and her lips.

"Then don't stop." Chloe whispered looking deeply into Beca's dark blue eyes as she said.

Beca smiled. "I kinda like the sound of that," she whispered back, reconnecting their lips in a more passionate kiss than the previous one. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back, running her hands along the outside of Beca's thighs.

"You're perfect." Chloe whispered, tugging at the back of Beca's shorts, loving the make out sessions growing heat and passion. "Absolutely perfect." She muttered before Beca's lips moved to her neck.

Beca's lips trailed up Chloe's neck, finding the weak spot behind her ear. "Bedroom?" She whispered, sucking a few hickeys into her skin before taking her earlobe between her teeth and biting it softly. That was all the redhead needed to hear before letting Beca pull her to the bedroom. Chloe began by unbuttoning The first couple buttons on Beca's flannel that she was wearing.

Chloe then lifted her own shirt over her head, giggling when Beca fell on top of her onto the bed and the kissing resumed. Beca ran her hands up Chloe's back, tugging at her bra strap until it unclipped. Beca tossed Chloe's bra aside and moved her lips to her chest, moving across her collarbone and then down to her stomach. Moans began to escape Chloe's lips as Beca took off her clothes and kissed along her abs. The redhead ran her fingers through Beca's silky brown hair, letting her lover know how much she was enjoying this.

"That feels so good babe." She muttered, closing her eyes and just letting Beca do her thing, it felt amazing enough for Chloe to let a couple more whimpers and moans of pleasure to escape her soft pink lips.

Beca smirked against Chloe's skin when she heard the redhead moan. "Say my name, baby," she murmured in a low, husky tone. "You know you want to. Say my name." Beca ran her hands up Chloe's sides and then gently began to massage her breasts. Chloe held back the best she could on saying Beca's name, trying to tease the brunette a little. She continued to moan but hadn't said Beca's name yet.

Although, after a minute or so of Beca skillfully kneading her breast, Chloe couldn't keep it in any longer. "Oh Beca," she moaned. "Beeecaaa," she dragged out, knowing it would spur Beca on.

"That's it, baby. Keep going. What's my name?" Beca whispered into her ear, slowing her motions down to tease Chloe.

"Fuck, Beca please don't stop now, I need you so badly." Chloe whimpered and whined, wanting Beca to keep going, not stop. Her whimpers were such a turn on for Beca, she hoped they would get Beca to go faster. "Please Beca," she begged.

"Well, you asked nicely, so I suppose I might as well give you a little more," Beca muttered, her lips moving across Chloe's jawline while her hands continued to knead Chloe's breasts, starting to go a little faster than she had been going before.

"You're torturing me right now, you know that right?" Chloe said laughing and moaning as things began to get intense again. While Beca was playing with Chloe's chest the redhead took it to herself to remove Beca shirt and pants, leaving the younger woman in her underwear.

"I am fully aware of what I'm doing to you right now," Beca replied with a chuckle. "If you don't like it, I can stop. If that's what you really want," she said teasingly. The redhead groaned but then giggled at the comeback Beca gave her.

"Don't you dare stop, if you do you won't get laid for two weeks." She threatened playfully, knowing that even if Beca did stop, she wouldn't keep that promise. Chloe's hands went to Beca's back and she softly scratched against Beca's skin.

"Two weeks? That seems a bit harsh," Beca remarked with a chuckle, although the threat did it's intended job. Beca resumed her actions, kneading Chloe's breasts and kissing her neck as she did so. Beca started to go rougher, knowing that Chloe enjoyed it. "How does this feel, baby?" She asked.

Chloe smirked when Beca started to go rough again, "That is perfect my love." She said as Beca's lips began to travel all over her body. Within the next twenty-five minutes or so, after a few rounds each for the two of them, Beca and Chloe were having their post-sex cuddle. Chloe and Beca were facing each other, and Chloe's eyes moved up and down, gazing at Beca's perfectly petite and stunning body. Everything about Beca was perfect to Chloe.

Beca's eyes were closed, and a smile appeared on her face when she opened her eyes to see Chloe already looking at her. Beca moved closer to her, leaning their foreheads together. Beca could feel Chloe's warm breath on her face. "I love you," she said softly, looking up into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"I love you too." She said smiling and kissing Beca's nose. "You're my perfect match. How were those last couple rounds?" She asked smiling deviously, pulling their bodies together. "And what is your favorite thing that I do during sex?"

"You're always amazing, so it's hard to decide what my favorite part is," Beca replied, thinking for a few moments before continuing. "If I had to choose a favorite, I would say when you give me a hickey on my hip. You always do that, and it's a nice reminder that I'm yours."

"You're always going to be mine." She said smiling. She leaned in and kissed her lips. "If I had to pick a favorite that you do is when you kiss all over my body, not leaving an inch untouched. You always do that and I love it so much, it's so sweet and kind, and it feels really good."

"I also like when we cuddle like we are now. I feel safe when I'm here with you and we're holding each other," Beca murmured softly. Beca closed her eyes again, sighing with content.

"I love that too, I feel happy." Chloe said smiling as Beca's eyes closed. She then leaned in and kissed the corner of Beca's mouth softly. When she pulled back she smirked a little, "You look really hot right now." She said.

Beca opened her eyes a little bit and smiled. "You do too, babe," she muttered, trying to keep her eyes open. The attempt was unsuccessful, as her eyes closed and she fell into a light sleep. Chloe got up from the bed and put on a flannel and some underwear and shorts before going to play with Barden as Beca took a nap.

"Hey there little fella." She said smiling and petting him as he tried to climb up her legs. "You're now part of the family." She informed the small and adorable puppy.

Beca woke up half an hour later in an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, putting on her clothes before getting out of bed. "Babe?" She called out in a tired voice.

"I'm out here with Barden honey." She called back, smiling as the little puppy was running around and playing with Chloe. She already knew he was going to be a great addition to their family.

Beca walked into the living room, smiling when she saw Chloe sitting on the floor and playing with Barden. Beca sat down next to her, and the little puppy immediately ran over to her and started to lick her face. Beca chuckled and gently pushed the puppy away. "Take it easy, buddy," she said, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face.

Chloe giggled and snapped a picture of Barden licking Beca's face. "You two are going to be the best of friends." She said smiling before Barden climbed on her and licked her cheek. This made her giggle even more. "Isn't he just a little sweetheart?"

Beca nodded and rubbed the puppy's head. "He really is. He might be the cutest little thing I've ever seen," Beca said, which made the puppy bark.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "He's our little munchkin." She said before kissing Beca's lips again. Everything seemed perfect. And with the concert later that night, Chloe couldn't wait for their new lives to continue.

Hope **you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let us know what you thought.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	15. Chapter 14: Chloe's Concert Night

Chapter 14: Chloe's Concert Night

As the two girls got ready later that night, Chloe was having pre-concert jitters. This was her first concert with the kids and she wanted it to go perfectly. She put on a pretty maroon dress that stopped at her knees and she wore three inch black heels. Her hair was in a side braid and she was wearing necklace her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday. It was a silver treble clef with little diamonds around the outside. Chloe looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing, baby," she whispered in her ear. "Your kids are going to be great. I'm so excited to see what you've taught them. There's no need to worry," she said in a soothing voice to help calm Chloe's nerves.

"I know, I just am having some pre performance nerves." She said taking a deep breath. Beca's words relaxed her and she leaned back into Beca's arms, placing her hands on top of Beca's as they rested on Chloe's abs.

"If you ever feel nervous while you're onstage, just find me in the crowd. No matter what happens, I'm gonna be cheering for you," Beca replied, turning Chloe's chin with her finger and kissing her lips softly. Chloe pulled back and smiled just before leaning back in and kissing Beca again.

After the kiss ended they headed down. Chloe smiled at Beca's sexy outfit. "You look great baby." She said smacking Beca's bum as she grabbed her coat.

Beca laughed and grabbed her jacket and car keys. Beca held Chloe's hand as she drove them to the school, occasionally looking over at her girlfriend and giving her a reassuring smile. When they got to the school, Beca went to take her seat in the audience while Chloe went backstage to find the kids.

"Alright guys!" Chloe said smiling at her kids. "We have a good crowd tonight, and Beca and Ariana are both here to watch so smile big and have fun!" She said smiling before they did a cheer. The kids got clapping as they walked up and stage and so did Chloe. She winked at Beca before taking her place. She nodded at the pianist and the band and then raised her hands, directing her kids. They started singing their first song, which was "Don't Stop Believing."

Beca was sitting with Ariana a few rows from the stage, giving them both a great view. A smile crossed Beca's face when she instantly recognized the first song the kids were singing. She raised her eyebrows with surprise, not expecting the kids to be singing this well. Beca and Ariana started to clap and cheer for the kids as they transitioned into the next song. The next song they had decided to sing was a slow tempo version of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," where Chloe had given one of her students a solo and she sang it perfectly.

Chloe lost herself in the music, loving how amazing it was going as the kids continued to sing their second song. Chloe's hands flowed perfectly with the music and she smiled at her kids, unable to be more proud of them.

Beca's focus shifted from the kids to Chloe, and she immediately noticed how happy her girlfriend was on the stage conducting the kids. Beca had seen Chloe smile a lot, but she had never seen a smile that big on the redhead's face. Beca smiled and continued to watch Chloe throughout the song. As the second song ended, Chloe turned and pointed to the kids as the crowd applauded their performance of the second song.

"Before we begin our next song, we have some very special guests here tonight. Fresh off their Album of the Year Grammy win, we have Ariana Grande and the producer of the album, my girlfriend Beca Mitchell. So let's give them both a friendly clap and thank them for coming tonight to honor the kids work." The crowd cheered for Beca and Ariana for a moment and the two stood up and waved. Afterwards Chloe said, "My kids sang backup on one of the songs for the album, and we thought as a special treat, we would sing one of Ariana's songs for her tonight. So without waiting any longer, let's have our soloists come forward for this neck song." A boy and a girl came forward and Chloe nodded to the band before they began to play "The Way," a song from Ariana's first album.

"This is really sweet of Chloe to put this together," Ariana whispered to Beca as they watched the soloists begin to sing.

"She's a big fan of yours, so I guess that's why she put this little concert together," Beca whispered back, closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the two kids sing. She smiled, noticing how the two voices went well with one another, and Beca knew Chloe had picked those kids for that and because of her ability to harmonize with Beca. Beca opened her eyes, feeling tears start to form as the kids continued to sing. "Great, now I'm getting emotional," Beca muttered to herself.

"Awww," Ariana said, taking Beca's hand when she saw tears prick at her eyes. "You must really mean a lot to her." Ariana said as they finished the song. The crowd gave them a standing ovation for the song.

Chloe then walked up to the microphone, "Thank you all so much for coming out to support this choir. This is my first year teaching here and it is a huge honor, these kids are amazing. Not many people are as lucky as me to come into work every morning and and spend time with kids as amazing as the one's onstage before you tonight. For our last song, I decided to let the kids pick a song. And this is the one they went with. So thank you once again for coming and please enjoy our final song." Chloe then turn back to the band and nodded before smiling at her kids. Then, the kids began to sing the tune to Flashlight, Emily's original song that helped the Bellas win the Worlds.

Beca had been struggling to keep her composure before, and when she recognized the song the kids had chosen, she completely lost it. Beca closed her eyes and held her head in her hands for a few moments while Ariana rubbed circles into her back. Beca took a few deep breaths once the tears stopped flowing, and she rubbed her eyes, turning her attention back to the song. When the kids finished they got another standing ovation and the crowd cheered very loudly when Chloe took her bow. They then exited off the stage.

Once Chloe had congratulated the kids on their amazing performance, she let Beca and Ariana into the choir room so they could personal tell the kids good job. She was pretty surprised when she saw that Beca's eyes seemed red from crying.

Beca let Ariana say a few words about the performance before she spoke. Beca rubbed her eyes for a few seconds before beginning. "In case you were wondering, yes, I was crying. Enjoy this moment, kids. This will be the only time you'll ever see me cry. I barely ever cry about anything, but your performance turned me into an emotional wreck. You were amazing," Beca said, smiling when the kids beamed at her words. Ariana and Beca took some photos with the kids, and afterwards Beca and Chloe went back to the apartment.

"I can't believe I cried," Beca said with a laugh as they were in the car on their way home.

"Yeah, what made you cry?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hand in hers as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.

"I really don't know. Like I said earlier, I'm not a very sensitive person. Maybe it was the songs the kids sang. Either way, I ended up bawling my eyes out," Beca said, getting out of the car and taking the keys to their apartment out of her pocket. Chloe walked over to Beca as they got out of the car. As the brunette grabbed the keys, Chloe gently pushed Beca against the car and gave her a sweet kiss, her hands holding onto Beca's arms.

"I think it's pretty special that the song made you cry, because they picked that last song for us." Chloe said smiling as they stood there against the car; Chloe leaned in again and gave Beca another loving kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled, cherishing the feeling of their lips molding together. "I love you," Beca murmured, pulling away from the kiss and looking into Chloe's eyes with love.

"I love you too," Chloe said smiling before they headed inside and played with Barden a little bit before getting some sleep. The next day, a Sunday, meant Chloe and Beca would sleep in and head to brunch once they woke up. Chloe smiled in her sleep when Beca began to kiss her neck gently.

"Good morning, baby," Beca whispered, kissing her neck a few more times. "I can go make us some coffee, or we can cuddle for a little while longer," she said, smiling when Chloe rolled over and put her arms around her. "I guess I have my answer," Beca said, chuckling and kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"Morning," Chloe mumbled tiredly as her face rested in Beca's chest. The redhead pulled Beca close to her and held her tightly, smiling at the warmth that Beca provided her with. It was a sunny Sunday morning and Chloe didn't plan on letting Beca go for another ten minutes or so. Their morning cuddles were one of her favorite things in the whole world.

Beca eventually managed to pry herself out of Chloe's embrace, and she made a cup of coffee for both of them. She came back into the bedroom a few minutes later, giving Chloe her coffee and sitting back down on the bed. "Any plans for today?" Beca asked.

"Could we go to brunch later?" Chloe asked sweetly, taking a sip of her coffee as Beca sat back down on the bed beside her. "I could really use a relaxing day."

Beca nodded. "Of course we can go to brunch later. This afternoon, I have to go to work to meet with Taylor again. Is that okay?" She asked.

Chloe groaned, "Fine, but only because it's Taylor and she's my favorite singer ever to walk the earth." She said finishing her coffee and wrapping her arms around Beca as she kissed Beca's neck gently while the brunette finished her coffee.

Beca finished her coffee and set the cup down on the nightstand next to the bed. "If Taylor is your favorite singer to ever walk the earth, then what am I?" She asked, smiling and laying back on the pillows.

"You get to sleep with me whenever you want, nobody else gets that honor. You're still my favorite singer, but Taylor wrote the music that got me through a lot of shit throughout high school and college. Her music has saved me a few times." CHloe said smiling. "But you hold the rank of my favorite person ever to walk the earth, which is a much higher honor than Taylor has." She said kissing Beca's shoulder.

"Do you want to meet Taylor?" Beca asked, turning her head so she could look into Chloe's eyes. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if you came into the studio for a little bit today."

Chloe's face lit up. "Oh my god, are you serious?" She asked. When Beca nodded she replied with a squeal. "Yes, I'd love to. This is going to be so, so fun!" She said smiling widely.

Beca chuckled at her girlfriend's adorable response. "Just try not to freak out too much or anything, okay? We don't want to scare her out of LA," Beca said with a smile. "She's going to be coming in around 2:30, so we could come back here and hang out for a few hours before going to the studio." Chloe nodded and smiled, assuring Beca she wouldn't freak out too much when she met Taylor. The two of them then went to brunch and had a great time talking about the concert the night before.

"What song was your favorite?" Chloe asked, taking a bite of her eggs benedict.

"Well, if I had to pick a favorite, I'd pick Flashlight," Beca replied, smiling and resting her hand on top of Chloe's. "All of the songs were really well done, though. You should be really proud. Your kids did an amazing job," Beca said. Chloe smiled at her before continuing to eat. Chloe paid for brunch and they headed back to the apartment to take Barden on a nice walk, it was a good way to kill some time before the two of them headed to the studio. Barden wagged his tail as they walked, he was such a cute puppy, and a lot of people said that as they walked along the side of the road.

After they took Barden on a walk, Beca and Chloe headed over to Residual Heat. They got there before the meeting was set to take place, so Beca brought Chloe to her office to hang out for a few minutes until Taylor arrived. Beca sat at her desk, while Chloe went to the window and looked out at the view of Los Angeles. "It's a great view, isn't it?" Beca said.

"Oh my gosh, Beca it's amazing." Chloe said smiling before turning around and sitting on Beca's lap. She bit her lip and kissed Beca's nose in a cute way, swinging her legs over Beca's lap. "You know, seeing this office makes you so much sexier. You're an official producer, and there aren't many professions that are hotter than that. In fact, I dare you to name a sexier profession than a music producer."

Beca smirked. "You already know that I have a thing for teachers," Beca replied, leaning in and leaving a single kiss on Chloe's neck. "And you are really hot in your teacher outfit, I must admit," she murmured, putting her hands on Chloe's thighs and pulling her closer. Chloe noticed the way Beca's hands grazed along her thighs, making her smile. It also made her blush a pink shade on her cheeks, and when Beca kissed her neck that one time Chloe felt a tingle run through her body.

"What's so sexy about a teacher may I ask?" Chloe asked smiling and placing her hand on top of Beca's. "Was I the first teacher fantasy you ever had or was there one in high school?" She teased.

It was Beca's turn to blush. "I-I mean, no way. That would be weird," Beca stuttered, her face turning bright red. "I guess I don't really have a thing specifically for teachers. It's more like I have a thing for you," Beca said, proud of her smooth recovery.

A smirk spread across Chloe's face before she leaned in and kissed Beca's neck in a slow and sensual manner. "Tell about this little fantasy you have about me as a teacher. What goes on during it?" She said, making Beca blush even more. Chloe kissed Beca's neck even more, smiling gently against Beca's skin.

Beca could feel her cheeks start to burn as she blushed again. A confident smirk appeared on her face. "I don't know, babe. Why don't you tell me what you think goes on during my fantasy about you?" She countered, "Or even better than that, show me."

"Babe, we're in your office, plus I'm not in a sexy teacher outfit." Chloe said chuckling at Beca as the younger woman pulled her closer to her. She then checked the clock, it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. She looked at Beca, "I have two questions. One, does your door lock and are the walls soundproof?" Beca nodded and then Chloe continued. "What time do people usually get back from lunch here? Well I guess that's three." She giggled.

"Taylor's gonna be here in a little over an hour, so my guess is that people are gonna start coming back around then. Why are you asking so many questions?" Beca wondered, a small smirk tugging at her mouth.

"Well, maybe because you suggested I show you a little of what I think would happen in your fantasy." She said smiling and before kissing Beca lips in way she knew Beca wouldn't be able to resist or pull back from until Chloe did. Once she did pull back she smiled.

Beca smiled. "Could you go lock the door?" She whispered softly, pecking Chloe's lips another time before letting the redhead get up and lock the door to Beca's office so nobody would interrupt them. Chloe got up and ran cutely over to the door before locking it and turning around.

"I may not be in my teaching clothes right now but I can still be the bossy teacher you want me to be." Chloe said smirking seductively, she leaned in and kissed Beca lips quickly before pulling back.

Beca frowned slightly when Chloe pulled away so quickly from the kiss. Beca leaned forward again, but once again Chloe pulled away. Beca sighed and leaned back in her chair. "So this is how it's gonna be, huh?" She said. Chloe smiled and then lifted her shirt over her head, she let Beca look at her bra clad breasts and that made her smile before she sat on Beca's desk, pushing her boobs up a little.

"If you get an A for behavior things will get better." Chloe smiled and then pulled Beca's chair close to her desk and leaned her breasts closer to Beca's face.

"Oh really?" Beca said with a smirk, looking up into Chloe's eyes. "What things would I have to do in order to get an A?" She asked, her eyes wandering up and down Chloe's body.

"Obey my rules," Chloe muttered, leaning in closer. "Will you follow my rules baby?" Chloe whispered putting a pencil on her ear like some teachers did. "I promise it will be worth it when we get home later tonight." She whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca nodded. "What are your rules?" She asked, leaning in closer to Chloe so their lips were almost touching. Beca put her hands on Chloe's waist and moved them up and down her sides.

"Only talk when I tell you to, and let me decide what happens. If you behave, then tonight you'll get special grade A treatment." She whispered with a smile before turning on some music and beginning to sway her hips, starting a lap dance for Beca.

Beca let a low moan escape from her lips as Chloe began to give her a lap dance. "And what happens if I misbehave? Am I going to get punished somehow?" Beca asked.

Chloe's upper body rolled on Beca's lap and she smiled. "No special grade A treatment." She said. "And I think you want that special treatment."

Beca nodded and leaned back in her chair, allowing Chloe to take over. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips, mesmerized by her girlfriend's motions. "You are so hot right now," Beca muttered. The redhead just smiled and continued to roll her body in a way that Beca found extremely sexy.

"Remember, no talking unless I say baby." She said in a whisper. Her lips traveled along Beca's neck and she made soft moaning noises that only Beca could hear so she could turn the brunette on. She smiled when Beca's hands went her ass.

Beca was finding it extremely hard to continue following the rules. She groaned when Chloe started to moan softly, trying her best not to utter a single word. "Shit," Beca thought to herself, "she's really good at this." Chloe smiled when she noticed how hard Beca was fighting to follow the rules.

"You're such a good student Ms. Mitchell." She muttered, nibbling on Beca's ear, loving crazy this was making her.

Beca nodded her head weakly, shivering when Chloe began to softly nibble on her ear with her teeth. Beca was hardly able to fight the urge to speak, and she closed her eyes, desperately trying to follow the rules. "Tell me, who's your favorite teacher?" She whispered in Beca's ear, making it clear that Beca could speak to answer the question. "I bet she's a sexy redhead, am I correct?" She asked in Beca's ear. "You can answer that question if you would like." Chloe's lips moved to Beca's neck where she sucked on Beca's skin softly and her hips continued to sway on Beca's lap as she awaited the brunette's answer.

"You already know. You're my favorite teacher," Beca muttered, tilting her head to the side to give Chloe better access to her neck. "You have absolutely no idea what you're doing to me right now. You're torturing me," Beca whispered, a low moan rising in her chest.

"Just breathe Miss Mitchell. In and out, in and out." She whispered sucking a hickey behind Beca's ear while she continued to grind on Beca shirtless. "I know I'm driving you wild. But I would love to give you grade A treatment tonight." She muttered as the purple hickey formed on Beca's skin.

Beca did as Chloe instructed, feeling her muscles relax as she took slow, deep breaths. "I look forward to tonight," she whispered, leaving small scratches on Chloe's back with her fingernails. Chloe put a finger to Beca's lips in a cute way before leaning in and kissing her deeply, using a perfect amount of tongue as she did so.

"Only talk when I say so please," the redhead murmured as she pulled away slowly from the passionate kiss. Chloe then licked up the other side of Beca's neck before biting down gently on Beca's earlobe. She then sucked it softly to soothe the bite marks before moving back down and leaving one or two love bites over Beca's skin.

Beca's hands went to Chloe's bum, and she gently squeezed it with her hands. "Can I say something?" She whispered, catching Chloe's lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"I grant you permission to speak on this occasion," Chloe whispered after the kiss, smirking a little when Beca's hands squeezed her bum, which the brunette knew was something Chloe loved. "What do you want to say Miss Mitchell?" She muttered before kissing Beca again gently.

"I love you," She whispered, leaning in and kissing Chloe back. "And you are so, so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you," Beca added, smiling as their lips met.

"Mmmmm, someone just got some extra credit." Chloe giggled after the kiss broke up. Then she replied with a "I love you too baby. So, so much." Chloe then continued to give Beca the sexiest lap dance of all time before she got her clothes back on and they talked for the remainder of time before Taylor got there. Chloe made sure that her clothes were completely on now and that she looked presentable for anyone to see her. "How was the lap dance?" She asked with a smile.

"That was definitely the best lap dance I've ever gotten," Beca replied, pecking Chloe's lips while she straightened up her appearance. She checked her phone, seeing a text from Taylor. "Taylor just got here. I'm going to go let her in. You can come with me if you want," Beca said, walking over and opening her office door.

"Sure I'll go with you." Chloe said with a smile as Beca opened the door for her. She was managing to keep her cool even though her music idol was literally just outside the building. Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand happily down to the door to let Taylor and a couple of her band members in.

Beca smiled. It was obvious how excited she was to meet Taylor, and it was cute to see her trying to keep calm. They walked down to the first floor, and Beca opened the door. "Hey, Taylor," Beca said, greeting the pop star with a hug.

"Hey, Beca. It's great to see you again!" Taylor said with a smile, returning the hug. She then turned to Chloe. "Who's this?"

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's waist. "Taylor, this is my girlfriend Chloe," Beca told her.

Taylor nodded, recognizing the name. "I'm Taylor, but you probably already knew that. It's nice to finally meet the girl Beca keeps talking about all the time. We barely ever get anything done because she's always going on about you," Taylor said, smiling when she saw Beca blush out of the corner of her eye.

"Well I'd probably talk on about her if it was me who was producing. It's really great to meet you." Chloe said smiling confidently. "Your music has helped me get through a lot of hard times and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I'm glad that my music has helped you, it's such an honor to hear something like that. Beca," Taylor said turning to the brunette. "You have a keeper."

Beca nodded. "I know I do. Trust me, I'm gonna keep her," she said, glancing at Chloe with a smile on her face. Beca turned back to Taylor. "We can head to my office if you want," she said. The singer nodded, and they all went to Beca's office.

Beca sat in the chair at her desk, pulling up a list of ideas she had on the desktop. "You can come sit over here, Chlo," Beca said, pulling a chair up beside her for the redhead. Chloe did so with a smile and then sat down next to Beca while she and Taylor began to talk about the album. She watched Beca in awe as the brunette continued to give Taylor amazing ideas for the album, and Taylor seemed all for them. The two musicians worked well together and then Taylor spoke up with a suggestion.

"Maybe Chloe and I could do a duet." The blonde girl said, Chloe looked at her blankly. "You say Chloe's really good at harmonizing and I'd like to have a great duet on my next album, is that okay with you Chloe?" Taylor asked, waiting for a response.

"I would love to, but there are so many people out there that you could choose to do a duet with." Chloe said before asking, "Why me?"

"You're a great singer. Sure, I could have my pick of artists I could do a duet with, but nobody I've ever heard can harmonize like you can. Nobody," Taylor replied.

Beca smiled and gently elbowed Chloe. "This is the chance of a lifetime, babe," she whispered in her ear. Chloe looked back and forth from Beca to Taylor a few times before smiling her adorable smile.

"Okay, yeah I'll do the duet with you." Chloe said smiling widely at Taylor.

"Yay! This is going to be my best album yet! I can feel it." Taylor said smiling.

"Out of curiosity though," Chloe said. "We've never met before, so where did you hear me sing?" She asked.

"I may or may not have showed her the video from a few years ago when I caught you jamming out to one of her songs in your room," Beca said. Taylor laughed and nodded.

"You have some pretty impressive dance moves, I must say," she said, making Beca chuckle. Chloe blushed and nudged Beca in the side, making the brunette grunt a little in pain.

"You couldn't have shown her a Bellas' performance you dork?" She said laughing and blushing a little more as Taylor chuckled as well. Chloe then turned to Taylor and said, "I promise you that is not my best case of harmonizing." She said laughing a little bit more.

"It was a really cute video, you have to admit," Beca said, yelping when Chloe slapped her arm. "I can show her a Bellas' performance if you want," Beca said, rolling her eyes and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Another time," Chloe said chuckling at her girlfriend's comment. After about an two hours or so of brainstorming ideas for the album, Taylor was courteous took the two girls to get some food. The three girls enjoyed a fancy sushi meal for three and they talked about recent events that had happened in their lives. Chloe and Beca talked about Beca's Album of the Year win with Ariana and Chloe talked about her choir concert the night before. Taylor talked about her recent trip to Bali for a relaxing two weeks, saying it was great way to escape when you needed from privacy.

After their lunch they went back to the studio for another hour until Taylor had to leave to get ready for a concert that night. "Thank you so much for working with me on this album, Beca. It's an honor," Taylor said kindly.

Beca shook her head. "It's an honor for me to have the privilege of working with an artist like you," she replied.

Taylor smiled, then turned to Chloe. "It was nice to meet you, Chloe. I look forward to working with you in the future," she said to the redhead.

"I can't describe how happy I am to get to meet you, your music really has helped me through a lot. I can't say that enough." Chloe said before Taylor gave her a hug. After they finished saying their goodbyes Chloe drove the two of them back to their apartment. Chloe took Barden for a nice and quick walk before returning back. The puppy plopped down on the dog bed and fell asleep. Chloe walked in their bedroom to find Beca working on some mixes. The redhead walked over to her girlfriend and sat down on the side of the bed by Beca's feet.

Beca looked up when she felt the bed shift. She smiled when she saw Chloe sitting on the bed next to her. "Hey," she said, kissing her cheek and taking her headphones off, shutting her laptop. "What's up?" Chloe answered by leaning in and giving Beca a sweet, tender kiss.

"Nothing much, how's the mix going?" Chloe asked biting her lip and moving Beca's laptop and headphones to the bedside table.

"It's going well. I'm almost done with it," Beca said, noticing that Chloe had put her laptop on the bedside table. "Why do you ask?" The redhead shrugged before smirking a little at Beca as she turned to Beca and crawled on top of her.

"I was just wondering if you still wanted that special grade A treatment that I promised you earlier." Chloe muttered with a gentle yet sexy smile as she leaned into the crook of Beca's neck and began to leave soft kisses over her lovers smooth skin.

Beca smiled and put her arms around Chloe. "I do recall that you promised some special treatment. What kind of special treatment am I getting?" Beca asked, relaxing as Chloe's soft lips kissed her neck.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, but I think you'll like it." Chloe said smiling before moving her lips up across Beca's jaw line and onto her soft lips. Chloe smiled when Beca's hands ran up and down her back.

Beca smiled. "Alright. Impress me," she said, turning her head and capturing Chloe's lips in a sweet kiss. Chloe then sat Beca up for a moment and lifted Beca's shirt over her head before kissing along her chest and then on the cleavage her push-up bra was showing.

"I plan on doing just that." Chloe muttered as she sucked more hickeys into Beca's skin.

Beca smiled and leaned her head back, letting out a content sigh. "I'm already liking this," she whispered, running her fingers through Chloe's soft hair.

"Oh baby, this is just the beginning." Chloe mutter before making Beca's back arch and taking her bra off. Chloe then took one of Beca breasts in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while her other hand massaged Beca's other breast. She smirked when Beca's back arched, shoving her breast further into Chloe's mouth, which Chloe loved.

Beca let out a loud moan, arching her back and gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. "Fuck, baby!" She moaned, biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning again. "Shit, Chloe, stop teasing me," Beca whined, feeling her back arch even more each minute that passed.

Chloe smirked and then ran her hands up Beca's sides. "What do you think is grade A treatment my love?" She asked, licking up Beca's abs and kissing her lips. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Make love to me," Beca whispered in a soft voice. "Make me feel amazing. Make me feel alive." Beca smiled into the kiss and cupped Chloe's cheeks, sliding her tongue across Chloe's lips to ask for entrance.

"Your wish is my command baby." Chloe muttered before doing as Beca asked, making incredible, tender and passionate love to Beca. She made sure to fulfill everything Beca wanted and smiled whenever Beca screamed or moaned. Beca was close to her climax and Chloe had her tongue swirling around Beca's wet folds while her fingers thrusted in and out of her and her free hand kneaded Beca's breast.

Beca was panting as she got closer and closer to her climax. "Fuck, Chloe, right there," she groaned, tugging at the ends of her red hair. A few seconds later, Beca was done for. "Chloe! Chloe!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, closing her eyes and screaming until she ran out of air in her lungs. After she reached her climax, Beca collapsed onto the pillows, trying to catch her breath. Chloe cleaned Beca up and then kissed up Beca's body slowly, taking her time before moving back up to kiss Beca's lips.

"Was that the grade A treatment that you wanted?" Chloe muttered against Beca's lips before kissing her lips again. "Because it was the best dessert I've ever had." She whispered smiling and kissing Beca's neck before moving back up to her lips.

Beca smiled and cuddled up to Chloe. "That was really nice, baby. Thank you so much," she murmured, resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. They laid there together for a few minutes before Beca whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too baby, more than anything in this world." Chloe muttered before kissing the top of Beca's head as they held each other close. Chloe's fingers traced shapes on Beca's arm as they cuddled. It was a sweet moment that neither girl was in a hurry to end.

Beca smiled, her eyes starting to feel heavy. She looked at Chloe one last time and smiled, moving closer to her redhead girlfriend before she fell into a peaceful sleep in her arms.

 **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, let us know what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	16. Chapter 15: Tattoos and Stepmonsters

Chapter 15: Tattoos and Stepmonsters

Beca held Chloe's hand as they were driving in the car. "Are you nervous, babe?" She asked, turning her head to look at the redhead. They were on their way to a tattoo parlor that was located in downtown Los Angeles to get tattoos of each other's names. Beca had already gotten tattoos enough times to the point where she barely even flinched, but she knew this was going to be Chloe's second tattoo, so she figured the redhead would probably be a little nervous.

Chloe shrugged a little bit, "I mean yeah a little, I got my ladybug tattoo when I was eighteen as a graduation present from my brother. So it's been a while. I'm just not a big fan of needles and I think you know that." Chloe said chuckling. "But, with that said I am actually very excited to get your name on my body so that no matter where I go you're with me." She said taking Beca's hand and kissing it as the brunette drove them to the tattoo parlor.

Beca smiled. "If you feel any pain, I'm going to be right by your side," she said to Chloe, "And I can't wait to have your name tattooed on my body so I always have a reminder of you." A few minutes later, Beca parked the car on the street and she and Chloe walked hand in hand to the tattoo parlor. As they walked in they held each other's hands. Chloe typed into the computer what she wanted, which was Beca's name in cursive on her lower waist.

Chloe sat down in the chair and lifted up her shirt, pointing to where she wanted it. In tiny but visible cursive black letters, read "Beca," she smiled as the tattoo artist did it perfectly.

Beca smiled and leaned in, looking at the small cursive letters that spelled her name now permanently inked on Chloe's skin. "That looks great, babe," she said, squeezing Chloe's hand. Next, it was her turn. Beca sat down and lifted up her shirt, pointing to the same spot. A few minutes later, "Chloe" written in small calligraphy was inked into her skin.

Chloe smiled and then leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "I love it sweetie, it looks really nice." She said smiling gently. They paid for their tattoos and then stopped at a fish taco truck to get lunch before heading home to take Barden on a nice little walk. They had a voicemail on their answering machine when they got back from the walk.

Beca picked up the phone and listened to the message. After the message ended, she calmly set the phone back into the receiver and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and holding her head in her hands. Beca let out a sigh. "My dad wants to come visit us," she said.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be too bad should it. He's always liked me and he probably just wants to see how you're doing." Chloe said, trying to look for the silver lining of the situation. She then realized why Beca was stressing and she scrunched her face. "Is he bring the Bible bitch with him?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled bitterly. "Of course he is. Sheila's gonna waltz right in here and throw the Bible in our faces and tell us that we're sinners, and I don't want to see my dad if he's going to bring that monster with him," Beca replied. Chloe scooted over and put Beca's head in her lap, softly running her fingers through brunette's silky and wavy brown hair.

"Just ignore her anything she has to say babe," Chloe muttered. "She's not worth all the trouble." Chloe said before leaning down and kissing Beca's forehead before continuing to massage Beca's head. "Everything will be fine, just be yourself and don't give a shit what the stepmonster has to say about us."

"She doesn't even like me. The only reason why she would even come out here is to try and make me feel like shit," Beca grumbled, closing her eyes. "I'm just tired of her judging me for every single thing I do."

"Okay, take a couple deep breaths and just listen to me for a moment." Chloe said bringing Beca's hand up and kissing it gently. Once Beca took those deep breaths, Chloe continued. "I know Sheila is the devil in human form, but what she says isn't even a little bit true. She's not even half as amazing as you and even though she says these awful things about you, it says more about her than it does about you. So don't let her get to you. I'll be there with you the whole time, so if you feel yourself getting angry I'll just hold your hand." She said smiling down at her girlfriend.

"I'm not afraid of what she's going to say to me. I lived with her long enough to get used to her homophobic comments. I'm worried about what she's going to say to you. I don't want her to attack you or accuse you of 'turning me gay' or some bullshit like that. I just hope my dad has talked to her and has convinced her to save the 'turn back to your lord and savior Jesus Christ' talk for another day," Beca murmured back, smiling halfheartedly up at Chloe.

"Sheila's not going to get to me baby, you're not the only badass in this relationship." Chloe said, trying to make Beca smile. After a moment she said, "I love you, and no matter what Sheila says, it will only make me stronger. She's not going to scare me away from you."

Beca smiled. "Are you absolutely sure that you're okay with them coming to visit? I'm sure my dad would understand if you were uncomfortable with Sheila or something," she said.

"I'll be okay baby, like I said there's nothing that could happen that would scare me away from you. I'm yours, forever remember?" She whispered, leaning down and giving Beca a sweet kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she said, "bring on the stepmonster, this redhead can handle it."

Beca smiled and sat up. "I'll go give my dad a call," she said, going into the other room to call her dad. A few minutes later, she went back and sat down next to Chloe. "They're going to be coming out this weekend and they're going to stay for a night," she said, forcing a smile on her face. Chloe pulled Beca on top of her while giggling gently.

"That sounds great." She said smiling and running her hands along Beca's back before leaning up to kiss her. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in a loose tank top? It shows off all of your sexy tattoos." She whispered smiling up at Beca.

Beca smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you've ever mentioned that," she said, smiling and leaning down to kiss Chloe's lips.

"Well you really do," Chloe whispered with a smile. "It's so hot." She muttered before kissing Beca's lips again as they started to make out a little. Chloe flipped them over so she was on top, smiling and using the perfect amount of tongue while she kissed Beca's lips and then down to her neck. The kissing continued for a little bit before a pair of small paws hopped up onto Chloe's back, making the redhead giggle.

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes at Barden. "Really, dude? You had to do that right now," she said, picking the dog up and putting him in her lap. Barden jumped up and started to lick Beca's face, making the brunette laugh.

Chloe snuck a picture and laughed as the puppy. "You're really adorable Barden you know that? But your co owner was about to get laid so that wasn't very nice."

"I swear, sometimes this puppy acts like a kid rather than a puppy," Beca said, gently pushing at the small dog so he would stop jumping up in her face. "You have much more energy than you need to have. Calm down, little guy." Chloe picked Barden up and kissed his forehead, giving him some pets before setting him down.

The puppy trotted off in a kingly way before pulling Beca close and kissing her. "I think it's sweet that he wants attention."

"It's sweet and all, but it gets a little annoying when he decides to cockblock us," Beca said, pulling Chloe onto her lap and kissing her back. "Now, where were we?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I don't think that term really works for us. We're two girls." Chloe said laughing at Beca as they began kissing again. Chloe straddled Beca and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders.

Beca rolled her eyes. "What difference does it make? It's not like there's another catchy phrase to use," she murmured back, slightly tilting her head as her lips collided with Chloe's in a loving, passionate kiss.

"You know I'm only teasing you right baby?" She said smiling and kissing her neck gently before beginning to grind her hips against Beca's lap, knowing how much Beca enjoyed watching her dance. She moaned and groaned to try and drive Beca crazy.

Beca closed her eyes and groaned. "Why do you always have to do this to me?" She asked, "you always tease me and it's not fair."

"Teasing is just what I do, it shows people that the best is yet to come." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips gently, grabbing Beca's hands and putting them on her covered bra clad boobs. "You can tease me too if you'd like."

Beca softly squeezed Chloe's breasts, leaning up to kiss her. "I love you so, so much, baby," she murmured, breaking the kiss to catch her breath before reconnecting their lips. Sensual moans escaped Chloe's lips as Beca's hands remained on her breasts, it felt so good to have Beca's hands all over her body.

"I love you too baby, more than you know." Chloe whispered. They continued to make out for another twenty minutes or so before moving it to the bedroom. This time Barden did not disturb them, much to both of the girl's relief. Over the next few days they got the apartment ready for Beca's father and the stepmonster who came straight out of hell. On the day before they came, Chloe could tell Beca was stressing because she continously was sending her texts making sure everything was in order. Since Chloe's school had half days on Friday, Chloe picked up some Chinese food and drove to Residual Heat to surprise Beca for lunch. Some of Beca's co-workers let Chloe in and Chloe went up to Beca's office and knocked on the door. "Special delivery for Beca Mitchell!" She said.

Beca looked up from her desk, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't order anything," she muttered to herself, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it, a smile immediately coming to her face when she saw Chloe standing outside her door with Chinese. "Hey baby," she said with a smile.

"Hey babe," Chloe said smiling back before pecking Beca on the lips. "I figured since you're stressing out about the witch from hell coming for dinner tomorrow, I'd come and try to cheer up with some Chinese food." Chloe said smiling before Beca let her into her office and shut the door. "Besides the whole stressing about your stepmom, how has work been today?" She asked as they sat down and got their food out.

"It's been alright. It's hard to concentrate because I'm worried about what's going to happen tomorrow," Beca admitted, taking some noodles and putting them on a paper plate.

"Hey," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand. "Everything is going to be okay. There is nothing Sheila could say that would make so upset that I wouldn't want to be with you anymore. We're solid baby, and we'll fend off the demon's attacks for however long we have to." Chloe said smiling.

Beca nodded and smiled softly. "I know, baby, I'm just scared she's going to attack you. She's been attacking me because of my sexuality for years, and the last thing I want is for her to turn on you. I'm just scared you're going to get hurt because of me. That's all."

Chloe leaned over Beca's desk and kissed her lips gently. Once she pulled back she whispered. "Anything she does to try and hurt me has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. If she can't handle the fact that two women can love each other the way you and I do, that's her problem. Not yours. Not mine. Hers. Okay, baby?"

Beca nodded, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. She squeezed her hand, looking into her girlfriend's baby blue eyes. "You're right. It's her problem if she can't stand us being together. Nobody has the right to tell us that we can't love each other. We're titanium. We're too strong to be broken apart by anyone, not even my fundamentalist Christian stepmother," Beca said.

"That's right baby, we're titanium." She said before they continued to eat their lunch. The next day was the day Beca's father John and her stepmother Sheila were coming over. Chloe had a cute turquoise dress and was cooking while Beca was doing the finishing touches on cleaning the apartment.

Beca was currently dusting the living room, making sure there were absolutely no tiny specks visible so Sheila didn't have an allergic reaction. She also made sure to wear a nice outfit consisting of a flannel and a nice pair of jeans so she didn't offend the stepmonster. Beca was rearranging the furniture in the living room when there was a knock at the front door. Beca's face fell, but she quickly forced a smile and went to the door. "Welcome!" She said a little too enthusiastically as she opened the door to her father and Sheila.

John, Beca's father greeted her with a hug and a happy smile. "Hey sweetie, it's so good to see you." He said genuinely. Chloe heard them at the door, and she was at a good stopping point for now so she went to greet them.

Sheila and Beca were just getting an awkward hello over with when Chloe walked up. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell! It's so great to see you guys!" She said with her friendly voice, shaking Sheila's hand and giving John a hug before she let them in.

Beca gave John and Sheila a quick tour of the apartment before they all sat down in the living room. John and Sheila sat down on the couch, while Beca and Chloe each sat in a chair. "So, Beca, how has LA been?" John asked.

"It's been great! It was really hard moving out here and adjusting to the new apartment and timezone, but I can totally handle it now. I wouldn't have been able to adjust to my new life here if it weren't for Chloe," Beca said, smiling and glancing at the redhead out of the corner of her eye.

John smiled at how happy his daughter seemed. "That's great, sweetie. Chloe, how have things been for you?"

"Wonderful actually. I've been working as the main choir director at the LA Professional Performing Arts school here. And we've been making great strides, the kids sang on Ariana's album and we just recently had our first concert this week which went great!" Chloe said smiling.

"That's really good to hear Chloe." John said with a genuine smile.

"Well, Beca has definitely helped me. Even though we went through some rough stuff for a little while. She's helped me become stronger." She said smiling. "And I'm so happy to be with her. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for each other."

"Is that so Beca?" John said smiling.

Beca nodded, a big smile on her face. "It's true. Chloe's helped me through the good times and the bad. There's nobody I'd rather be with," she said, looking over at the redhead and smiling. Beca turned back to John and Sheila. "So, how have you guys been?" She asked.

"Well, I've been busy with my classes and stuff. It's weird not having to call every day and make sure you went to class instead of sleeping in," John said with a chuckle.

"What have you been up to lately, Sheila?" Beca asked, noticing that she had been very quiet since arriving.

"Raising money for the church," Sheila stated, giving Beca a stern look as she looked around their living room judgingly.

Chloe, being her sweet and kind self decided to try and converse with Sheila. "Beca tells me you're really into pottery Mrs. Mitchell, my mother used to as well. And she was quite good at it."

"Well it's just a hobby." Sheila said, "And just to take my mind off all of the sinful things that others do." She said, eyeballing both Beca and Chloe. Chloe reached over and took Beca's hand, squeezing it gently to remind Beca to stay calm.

"Well we all have something that gets our minds off of things that dress us out. Pottery is a pretty cool hobby." Chloe said smiling gently. "I'd like to learn it at some point."

"It's a very difficult skill." Sheila said in a condescending tone. "You have to have a lot of practice before you can perfect it."

Chloe nodded and then the rest of them continued to converse until Chloe and Beca set the table. Chloe felt Beca's arms wrap around her from behind. "You doing okay sweetie?" She asked the brunette.

Beca sighed. "I guess it hasn't been that bad yet. I hope she doesn't try to start a war over dinner. That's the last thing I need right now," Beca said as they finished setting the table with plates and napkins.

The redhead took her girlfriend's hands and looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay baby," she whispered optimistically. She called out to John and Sheila that dinner was ready and then leaned in and gave Beca a sweet and tender kiss. This made Sheila scoff and set her jaw in a manner of judgement. Chloe didn't really think anything of it.

They just sat down and the table, Sheila then made them say grace and she didn't forget to leave out "And let sinners see the errors of their ways and look to you for guidance." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand gently to keep her calm before Sheila ended the prayer, finally allowing them to eat. It was pretty obvious that even Beca's father was annoyed with Sheila's behavior, because he scowled slightly at her as the prayer finished.

The dinner seemed to be going well for the most part. It was dessert where everything went wrong. Beca had given everyone dessert and sat back down in her seat when Sheila spoke up. "I have some gifts for you two that I think you'll really benefit from," she said.

Beca frowned slightly, knowing that Sheila was about to make a big statement. Instead, Beca forced a smile on her face. "That's very nice of you, Sheila. I appreciate your kindness and generosity," Beca said, attempting to be as genuine as possible. She looked to Chloe, seeing the same concern she had in her eyes. Sheila was satisfied with Beca's response and reached into her purse, taking out two small pamphlets. She handed one to Beca, and the other to Chloe. Beca looked down at the pamphlet. "What is this for?" She asked.

"It's an advertisement for a program that can bring you back to the Lord," Sheila responded, challenging Beca to respond.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass on the conversion therapy, but thanks for the offer," she said, handing the pamphlet back to Sheila.

"I don't really understand why you think they need this Sheila, they are perfectly fine being who they are." John said in Beca and Chloe's defense.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Mitchell on this one Sheila, thank you for the offer but we don't need to be converted back to the Lord. God is supposed to love us no matter who we love, that doesn't just mean a man and a woman. That means everything. Two men, two women, one man and one woman, it's all the same." Chloe stated, handing her pamphlet back to Sheila before taking a bite out of her piece of cake.

"You made your choice to be a lesbian." Sheila said. "That's unkind of you to reject my offer to help you cure whatever disease that you two have." Chloe sat there in shock for a moment, smirking down at the floor for a moment with an annoyed look on her face.

"We don't have a disease Mrs. Mitchell, we're just open and proud to show who we are." Chloe stated firmly. "And if you have a problem with the fact that I supposedly 'turned your daughter gay,' you seriously need to get your head out of your ass. Pardon my language Mr. Mitchell." She said towards John before turning back to Sheila, who was truly a bat out of hell. John just shrugged it off, not minding Chloe's use of a little profanity.

"You'll watch your tone with me! You turned my stepdaughter gay you whore!" She said angrily at Chloe before Chloe just chuckled. She truly was baffled at Sheila's use of language, but she didn't really care.

"Sheila!" John said, raising his voice. "Chloe I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe said shaking her head at John. "Because if being a whore means I get to be with the woman I love, then I'll be a whore. Nothing you say or do is going to change how I feel." Chloe said. Sheila was silent for the next few minutes before Chloe got up and started gathering everyone's dishes so she could put them in the dishwasher. Sheila had excused herself on the bathroom and this is it all fell to shit.

The bathroom was through the kitchen and Sheila purposely bumped into Chloe, making her fall over and break a few dishes as a couple pieces of glass got into her hand. "Fuck!" Chloe yelped out in pain as blood flowed out of her wound as she removed the piece of broken plate from her hand. Sheila then kneed her back into the wall making her hit her head hard enough to have Chloe pass out.

Beca jumped out of her chair and ran into the kitchen, her eyes widening when she saw Chloe slumped on the floor with blood running from her hand down her arm. She whipped her head around and saw Sheila with a proud smirk on her face. Beca held her tongue and instead kneeled next to Chloe, pulling her into her arms. "Chlo? Chloe? Are you okay?" She asked, gently shaking Chloe's shoulders, frowning when Chloe was unresponsive. "Sheila, you better get out of here before I call the police," Beca snapped, picking Chloe up in her arms and carrying her over to the couch in the living room.

Beca sat down on the couch and brushed some of Chloe's hair out of her face. "It's gonna be okay, baby," she whispered, gently kissing her forehead before taking out her phone and dialing 911. Chloe slowly began wake up but she was woozy. John made Sheila leave and said he'd be filing for a divorce after what she had just done.

"What happened?" She asked before wincing in pain. Beca had used a kitchen towel to tie around Chloe's hand and stop the bleeding as much as she could. Chloe could also feel her head pounding as well and she couldn't remember where or who she was. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked again.

"She said a concussion." John said making sure Beca had Chloe's head in a stable grip.

"Just try and hold still, it'll hurt less," Beca whispered to her, grabbing another kitchen towel for Chloe to hold over her hand. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived, and Beca carried Chloe out, sitting in the back of the ambulance with her as they drove to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, the nurses took Chloe and brought her to a room to examine her, leaving Beca by herself in the waiting room. Chloe had experience a bit of memory loss and couldn't remember why she was in LA or how the incident had happened. The good news was that when she was shown a picture of Beca, she replied with "That's my girlfriend."

The redhead also need stitches and a bandage over her left wrist. About twenty minutes later, a doctor came out. "She's still a bit woozy but she's awake." The doctor said. "You can see her now if you'd like."

Chloe was laying quietly on the hospital bed and watching some TV. She wondered where Beca was.

Beca looked up when the nurse addressed her, immediately sitting up and following the nurse to Chloe's room. Beca closed the door behind her, walking over to the hospital bed and sitting in a chair beside the redhead. "Hey," Beca said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I have a bad headache." Chloe said scrunching her face a little bit. "The nurse said we were in LA? Why were we in LA and why do I have stitches and a concussion?" She asked. Beca took about five minutes to explain to Chloe why they were in LA and why she was in the hospital. "So the she devil did this huh?" Chloe said. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"She didn't hurt me at all. The only thing you have to worry about is getting better," Beca told her, taking her hand and kissing it. "My dad apologized for Sheila's behavior and he said he's going to file for a divorce, so we'll never have to see her again." Chloe nodded and then it was silent for a minute or two.

"They gave me twenty stitches for my hand. Those are going to be a joy to remove in a week or so." She said chuckling. The next morning before they sent Chloe home. They informed her she can't do a lot of activities with her hands and to restrain from a lot of physical activity with her minor concussion. So this basically meant no working out and no sexual activity between the two until Chloe was better.

As they made it home Barden came up and greeted them with happy barks and little kisses. Chloe was feeling tired so she went to to sit down on the couch. "Babe, will you go make me a sandwich?" She asked tiredly but adorably.

Beca nodded, leaning down and kissing Chloe's cheek. "I'm going to be working from home until you get better so I can take care of you," she told her with a smile before going into the kitchen and making a sandwich for Chloe.

A few minutes later, Beca came back with a sandwich and a glass of water for Chloe. Beca sat down at the end of the couch by her feet. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you," she said.

Chloe nodded and smiled as she took a bite of the sandwich Beca made her. "This sandwich is really good babe." Chloe said before eating a couple chips and then sipping on her water. After her food, Chloe lay back against Beca's shoulder and pulled a blanket over the two of them. A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt Beca's arms wrap around her.

Beca gently kissed Chloe's cheek, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "I love you so much, Chlo. You didn't deserve to have Sheila say all those things to you. You're the first person to ever make me truly happy, and I love you more than anything in the world," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

This made Chloe smile and brought Beca's hand up with her good hand and kissed it. "Are you okay with not being able to have sex for a while?" She asked cautiously. "The doctors said to not participate in that kind of stuff for the next couple weeks and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."

Beca chuckled. "Of course that's fine with me. What's most important to me right now is you getting better. I'll do whatever it takes to help you along the way," Beca replied, smiling and kissing her neck softly. Chloe smiled and let Beca's lips travel along her neck.

"You're the best girlfriend ever did you know that?" She said smiling and turning her head to face Beca. "Even if we went through all that shit, you're still the best girlfriend in the world."

Beca smiled. "I do everything I do not because I feel obligated to do so, but because I want to. I love you, Chloe. I've never meant those words more than when I say them to you."

"I love you Beca." She whispered, smiling at Beca. "As much as I hate Sheila, I feel bad about your dad having to get another divorce." Chloe said.

Beca nodded. "I do to, and I can tell that he feels bad too, but I'm glad that he's getting a divorce. It shows that he really cares about me, and I've never realized that until now," Beca replied.

Chloe smiled gently and kissed Beca's lips gently. "Your dad is a good person and so are you. Good people sometimes make mistakes." She whispered, smiling into Beca's eyes.

"Yeah? Well, you never make any mistakes so that makes you a perfect person," Beca murmured in her ear, smiling and leaning her head against Chloe's.

"I've made mistakes. I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt sooner. I also made the mistake of ever going to Chicago. Everybody makes mistakes babe, nobody is perfect." She said smiling and letting Beca embrace her in her arms.

"You're perfect to me, and that's all that matters to me," Beca whispered back, running her fingers through Chloe's hair. They continued to cuddle for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Beca got back from taking Barden on a walk and saw Chloe was still cuddled up on the couch. "Want me to carry you to our room?" She asked the redhead.

Chloe looked up from her book and nodded excitedly. "Can you carry me like a princess?" She asked cutely, giving Beca her undeniably adorable puppy eyes.

Beca nodded, smiling at how cute her girlfriend was. She walked over and picked Chloe up gently, carrying her bridal style to their room. Beca gently laid her down on the bed, sitting down beside her. Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I love you, baby," she said softly.

"I love you too babe." She whisper, laying her head on Beca's shoulder before asking. "Will you be the big spoon tonight babe? I love it when you're the big spoon." She said blushing a little bit as she said so.

Beca nodded and pulled the covers over them, her arm around Chloe's waist as she became the big spoon. "Goodnight, baby. I love you so much," she whispered, kissing Chloe's shoulder before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up and noticed her stitches, for a moment she couldn't recall why she had stitches, but then she remembered Beca's stepmother the criminal chipmunk's move last night that landed her in the hospital.

Beca's eyes fluttered open when she felt Chloe start to move beside her. She sat up, leaning her back against the pillows and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning," she muttered, burying her head back into her pillow.

Chloe smiled and rolled over, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist. "Hello my beautiful girlfriend." She muttered, kissing Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled and got out of bed. "Before you try and cuddle with me for another hour, I'm gonna go make some coffee," she said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before going to the kitchen.

"Fine, but I expect more cuddles after coffee." Chloe stated, rubbing her eyes as little Barden jumped onto the bed and nestled himself beside Chloe, who gently pet him as they waited for Beca to rejoin them. "You like cuddles don't you Barden?" Chloe said smiling as the adorable puppy yawned.

Beca brought a cup of warm coffee into the room, sitting down on the bed and giving the cup to Chloe. "There. Now we can cuddle," she said, smiling and petting Barden's soft fur. Chloe drank most of her coffee and then cuddled close to Beca.

"I can see now why you hate Sheila so much." She muttered, snuggling up to Beca's body to keep warm.

Beca nodded, her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "You shouldn't have had to deal with her in the first place. It was a bad idea to have her come out. I should've seen it coming," Beca murmured.

"You were just being kind to your dad, and frankly this trip did him a favor. It helped him realize he can't be with her." Chloe said, holding Beca close. "If anything, we helped your father."

"I guess we did. I just feel bad for how things turned out," Beca said softly, turning and gently kissing the side of Chloe's head.

"Well, at least we're all okay." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's hand before closing her eyes for a little while, petting Barden gently.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes as well, holding Chloe in her arms. It had been a crazy weekend, but everything was okay, and everything was always going to be okay as long as Beca had the love of her life at her side.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **until next time**

 **fallendj and Youngstoryteller.007**


	17. Chapter 16: Saint Patty's Day

Chapter 16: St. Patty's Day

Chloe climbed out of the shower and called out to Beca. "The shower's open, babe." She said brushing her hair and then drying it before brushing her teeth. They were getting ready for a St. Patrick's Day party down in San Diego at Jesse and Aubrey's place.

"Thanks, babe," Beca replied, kissing Chloe's cheek before going to the bathroom to take her shower. Even though she wasn't Irish, Beca had always loved St. Patrick's Day because it was a legitimate excuse for her to get wasted at parties, and she wasn't planning to stop this year. Chloe had gotten herself a sexy outfit for the party that went along with the Saint Patty's day theme. Chloe had bought a sexy leprechaun costume, and it worked really well considering that she had flaming red hair.

Once Chloe had finished her makeup and Beca was out of the shower, Chloe decided to ask. "How do I look?" She asked doing a spin for Beca.

Beca stopped and turned her head to Chloe, immediately smiling when she saw her girlfriend. "You look amazing as always, babe," she complimented, taking a few steps forward and kissing her lips softly. "I have to go get ready now, baby, but I'll be ready to go soon," Beca said before closing the door to their room to get changed.

Beca put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a green flannel to go with that day's theme, then she brushed her hair and laced up her black Converse before grabbing her jacket. "I'm ready, babe!" She called out.

Chloe called an Uber to take them down to San Diego to Aubrey and Jesse's party. Once they got there, Chloe leaned over, "Ready to get wasted babe?" She said smiling as their uber pulled up to Aubrey's house.

Beca nodded and smirked. "Oh, you bet I am. Promise me that you'll make sure I drink water in between beers? I don't want to die from alcohol poisoning," Beca said with a chuckle as they walked up to the front door.

"I'll be sure to check on you if you do the same for me." Chloe said chuckling as well before knocking on the door. "You may get extra lucky tonight after the party. And depending on how drunk I am, I may let you do something extra fun to me." She whispered.

Beca smiled. "I like the sound of that," she whispered in Chloe's ear, leaving a single kiss on her neck before the door opened, and Aubrey greeted them.

"Hi!" She said excitedly, giving Chloe a hug before doing the same to Beca. "It's so good to see you guys! I'm glad you came!"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Chloe said smiling. "I mean it's a chance to get wasted, like Beca would pass on a chance to do that." Chloe teased with a chuckle before Aubrey let them into the house.

They instantly got drinks, Aubrey and Chloe took a shot of tequila before Chloe grabbed a green apple drink mixed with patron. Chloe then grabbed Beca a beer. "Here you go baby."

Beca smiled and took the beer from Chloe's hand. "Thanks, baby," she said with a smile, uncapping the beer and taking a big sip. "God, I love alcohol so much," she said with a smile. Chloe chuckled and clinked her glass with Beca's beer bottle.

"Tonight's the night to get drunk. But make sure you drink water in between," Chloe said before taking a sip of her drink. She then kissed Beca's cheek before going to say hi to Jesse and some of Aubrey's friends that were at the party. About twenty minutes later she returned over to Beca and got herself a drink of water before getting a beer.

"Do you want to dance with me babe?" She asked smiling at her girlfriend.

Beca nodded, then looked down at the bottle in her hand. "I think this might be my third...and I can't remember if I've had a glass of water yet," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. She set her beer down and filled a cup with water, taking a few sips before joining Chloe on the dance floor.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders, letting her arms hang as a slow song played. A small smile spread across her lips when Beca's hands rested on her waist. "You're pretty sexy." She whispered, nibbling on Beca's earlobe as they danced slowly.

Beca smiled, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. "Oh yeah? Well, I happen to think that you're pretty sexy as well," she whispered back to the redhead, pulling her closer as they swayed back and forth with one another.

"Tell me a secret, that you've never told anyone." She whispered, smiling as Beca held her close, their bodies not very far apart.

Beca chuckled and raised her eyebrow. "Why do you want to hear one of my secrets, especially now?" She said with a smile. "Besides, I don't really have many secrets anymore, considering the fact that you always get me to spill them."

"I don't know, maybe just because it's a slow and romantic song and I was wondering if you still any, even if they're tiny little secrets." Chloe stated with her cute smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She said laying her head on Beca's shoulder as the song continued.

Beca thought for a moment. "I guess I do have one secret that I've never told a single person," she said, pausing for a second before continuing. "When I was in first grade, there was this girl named Laura that I really didn't like, and she didn't like me either. One day, she was standing on a bench on the playground and I pushed her off of it, then I blamed it on this guy in my class named Chandler. He got in trouble, and I felt really bad and I still do, so that's why I've never told anyone," Beca said, looking down at the floor.

"Awww, babe, that's the cutest story I've ever heard." Chloe said chuckling at her girlfriend. "Fifteen years later the truth comes out." She muttered before giggling and kissing Beca's lips. "You're more adorable than you let on, you know that right?" She asked.

Beca groaned. "I am not adorable!" She said, crossing her arms and pouting. "This is why I never want to tell you any secrets or stories because you always find a way to use them against me," she grumbled, walking away from the dance floor and grabbing another beer.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. She then followed Beca and got her a beer. "Why is it so bad for you to called adorable? It's not like that's considered a weakness. I was just trying to compliment you." Chloe said taking a chug of beer. "But if it's offensive to you I won't call you that anymore." She said before going over to talk to Aubrey.

Beca frowned as she watched Chloe start to walk away. "Wait!" She called after her girlfriend, walking to her and grabbing her arm. "I'm not offended by you calling me adorable. It just makes me seem like less of a badass, and I don't want people to think I'm not a badass," Beca explained.

"People still think you're badass Beca. Despite the fact that I think you're adorable, doesn't mean I don't think you're a badass. You shouldn't worry so much about whether people think you're a badass or not. Just be you and if those people don't think that you're a hard core badass, then you don't need to be around them." Chloe said before taking another big gulp of beer.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's beer out of her hand. She leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I really don't care if people think I'm a badass or not. I don't even care what people think of me at all. I was just trying to give you a hard time," she murmured, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe.

"You can be an asshole sometimes you know that?" Chloe said as she playfully slapped Beca's arm, giggling and shaking her head.

"Ow!" Beca said, yanking her arm away from Chloe. She couldn't stop a smile coming to her face when she heard Chloe giggling. "I know I'm an asshole sometimes, but you still love me," Beca said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're an asshole that I can't help but love." Chloe said shaking her head and grinning at Beca. A couple hours later around 11:35 p.m. or so, Chloe was fairly wasted. She had just finished doing a shot of tequila with Aubrey and was giggling in a drunken way. She then pulled Beca by the hand out onto the dance floor and slurred her next words. "Dance with me babe." She said smiling.

Surprisingly, Beca was the more sober of the two. Sure, she was still insanely drunk, but unlike at previous events she was able to stand up without having to lean on anyone for support. Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist to keep her on her feet. "Sure, baby, but let me know if you think you're going to fall," she said with a smile. Chloe smiled and turned around before shaking her ass a little in front of Beca, pulling Beca's hands over and putting them on her waist as she danced.

"I'm going to let you do some fun things to me later baby." She slurred smiling. "You're such a sexy badass."

Beca shook her head and smiled. "Wow, you are really, really drunk right now. I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk before," she said, pulling Chloe closer to her. Their lips were almost touching, and Beca could smell the alcohol on Chloe's breath. "I love you, baby," she murmured.

"I love you too baby," Chloe slurred with her drunken smile before kissing Beca sloppily but in a sexy way. "So much."

Beca looked around and saw that everyone else was either passed out on the furniture or getting another drink. "Want to get out of here, baby?" She whispered in Chloe's ear.

The redhead smiled and bit her lip gently. "Please." She said before calling an uber back to their apartment. Chloe straddled Beca in the cab and kissed her neck drunkenly.

Beca smiled and gently pushed Chloe away. "Why don't we save this for later, baby?" She suggested. "I know that if I start kissing you right now, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Chloe pouted her lip playfully and held Beca's hand as they rode home in the uber. Once they got home, Chloe didn't waste anytime pulling Beca inside. They were making out roughly, and as they made their way to the bedroom, Chloe pulled away. "Ready to do something fun to me?"

"You're going to have to define 'fun.' I might be more sober, but right now my brain isn't capable of processing things," Beca said, a slight smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Wait here," she said smiling and kissing Beca before going over to her drawer, pulling out a blindfold, some fuzzy handcuffs and chocolate sauce. She turned around and looked at Beca. "How about now?" She said smirking.

Beca pretended to be even more confused than she was before. "What am I supposed to do with a blindfold, handcuffs and chocolate sauce?" She asked, "That seems like a pretty odd combination of stuff to me."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca before chuckling. She then stripped out of her leprechaun outfit and then walked to up to Beca. "You'll know what to do baby," she whispered before pulling Beca over to the bed. She lay down for Beca, she put the blindfold over her own eyes. "Cuff me to the bed baby."

Beca smirked and did as Chloe asked, handcuffing her hands to the bed. Beca grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce from the bedside table. "You still haven't told me what to do with the chocolate sauce. Should I just sit here and hold it? Or is there something else you had in mind?" She asked, her smirk growing as she spoke.

"Why don't you pour it on me?" She said smiling and biting her lip as she sat there, blindfolded and cuffed the headboard. "And then lick it up."

Beca sat beside Chloe on the bed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Your wish is my command, love," she muttered, taking the chocolate sauce and drizzling a small amount on Chloe's stomach. She hovered over Chloe, kissing her stomach while licking up the chocolate sauce at the same time. "Do you like that, love?" She asked.

A soft moan made its way out of Chloe's soft lips. "That feels really good baby." She muttered, wishing she could see what Beca was doing to her. She did like being blindfolded though, it heightened her senses and it made the overall experience more exhilarating. "How do I taste with chocolate?" She asked smiling.

"I mean, you always taste good, so there's no difference. You do taste a little sweeter, though," Beca said, trailing her lips up to Chloe's neck before putting some of the chocolate sauce on Chloe's collarbone. Beca licked up the sauce with her tongue, leaving a few hickeys in her skin as well.

Chloe smirked and then moaned, pulling a little at the handcuffs. "Shit," she moaned softly. "That feels really good baby, like really good." She muttered, pulling at the cuffs again.

"What else do you want, baby?' Beca asked, her lips moving to the side of Chloe's neck. "If you ask nicely, you might get what you want," she muttered in a low tone.

"Maybe put some chocolate sauce on my breasts, that will feel so good with your talented tongue. Then I want to see what you can do down there with just your tongue." She said before moaning and arching her back in need of more.

Beca smiled. "I bet you wish you could see what I'm gonna do to you," she growled in her ear before spreading the chocolate sauce all over Chloe's chest and breasts. Beca kissed her lips softly before she began to lick up the chocolate sauce, starting below her collarbone and moving her tongue down to her breasts.

"Fuck you Beca," Chloe joked before a sudden gasp came from her lips as Beca started sucking and licking chocolate off of her breasts. Beca was right; Chloe would like to see what Beca was about to do to her body, but at the same time the mystery of not knowing what Beca was about to do was perfect and Chloe couldn't get enough. Chloe pulled against her restraints and then arched her back again.

Beca smirked to herself when she heard a moan come from Chloe. "You like that, don't you?" She said, running her hands up and down Chloe's thighs. Once she finished licking the chocolate sauce off of Chloe's chest, their lips collided in a passionate kiss. "What do you want next, baby?" She asked.

"God you're so good with your mouth." She muttered with a drunken smile. Her hands tugged at the restraints again, she wanted to run her fingers through Beca's hair as they kissed each other. "Maybe a little chocolate on my legs and then we get down to business." She said smiling and biting her bottom lip. "Fuck you've made me really horny."

Beca smiled, gently biting on Chloe's lip with her teeth. "I'm glad I'm making you feel good. I promise you'll feel even better than you do now in a few minutes," she muttered, spreading the chocolate sauce on Chloe's thighs before licking it up with her tongue.

"I believe you baby, do your thing, just please don't stop." Chloe muttered, wishing she could look into Beca's eyes even though she loved the blindfold because it heightened her sentences and made her moans and gasps even more dramatic. "I love it when you bite my lip, it's so sexy." She muttered, hoping Beca would give her all tongue tonight.

Beca kissed up Chloe's body, stopping right before her lips. Beca slowly took the blindfold off of Chloe, smiling at her. "I know you want to see me, and I want you to see me," she murmured, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Chloe bit her lip gently and smiled at Beca, their lips close to touching. "I love it when you get all romantic, it makes me want you even more." She muttered.

Beca leaned forward, brushing her lips against Chloe's softly. "I love you so much," she whispered, "more than you'll ever know."

"See, kissing me like that and then saying those words turns me on so much," she muttered, leaning up as much as she could to kiss Beca's incredibly sweet tasting lips.

Beca smiled. "I'm just doing my job, baby. I want to turn you on as much as possible," she murmured back, capturing Chloe's lips in a slower kiss.

"Do me," she muttered softly smiling at Beca. "Do me and do me hard." She whispered, tugging at the cuffs.

"I will, baby. You just have to be patient and wait a little while longer," Beca told her girlfriend, taking Chloe's hands out of the cuffs.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Chloe's lips, wanting more as the situation continued to get more intense. Chloe could feel the anticipation and arousal coursing through her veins. "Mmmmm please Beca."

"Be patient, baby. I'll make you feel good soon. You just have to wait," Beca whispered, her lips finding the weak spot behind Chloe's ear and leaving both kisses and hickeys in her skin. Beca's nails scratched into Chloe's lower back and moved down to her inner thighs, digging into her skin. Beca trailed her lips down, running over the scratch marks with her tongue.

"Fucking hell!" She moaned, "Please I need you so bad right now." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled to herself. "Okay, baby. I guess you've waited long enough," she said, nibbling on Chloe's earlobe with her teeth. "If I remember correctly, you asked for tongue?"

"Please," she moaned. "I need you so badly. Give me tongue."

Beca smiled and did just what Chloe asked, holding her legs apart while her tongue swirled around Chloe's wet folds. Beca smirked when she heard Chloe let out a small gasp, followed by a low moan. Sensing that Chloe wanted more, Beca's tongue went faster and harder to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as she wanted and more.

"Oh my god!" Chloe moaned, running her hands through Beca's hair as her girlfriend gave her the most incredible head she had ever been given. "Beca! Fuck yes!"

"What's my name, baby? Say my name," Beca muttered, taking a deep breath before continuing to give Chloe head.

"Beca!" She moaned, whimpering at the incredible sensations she was experiencing at this moment. Her body was shaking with sexual pleasure, and her back arched while her toes curled. "Oh my god! Baby! Beca, don't stop!"

Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back as her tongue continued to swirl around the redhead's folds. "I can tell you're close, baby. Let go. Just let go for me," she whispered in a soft voice.

Chloe then knew she was on her edge, and once Beca's tongue took one more long stroke through her bundle of nerves, she felt her climax jolt through her body, and Chloe grabbed Beca's head. She pushed it impossibly closer to her core as she screamed and whimpered. "BECA!"

Beca felt the muscles in Chloe's body relax, and she smiled as her girlfriend came down from her high. Beca kissed her way back up her body and then connected her lips with Chloe's, feeling the redhead's chest heave as she caught her breath. Beca laid down beside Chloe, intertwining their fingers. "How was that, baby?"

"You're so amazing. And so is drunk sex." Chloe said chuckling and leaning over to kiss Beca's shoulder and up her neck to behind her ear. "It makes things rougher."

Beca smiled and sighed with content, closing her eyes and humming softly to herself. "Could I save my turn for tomorrow? Right now I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend," Beca murmured.

"Of course baby," Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before letting her girlfriend embrace her in a loving hold. "I couldn't ever say no to you cuddling me." She muttered with a content look on her face.

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead closer. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," she whispered in Chloe's ear. "I love you so much."

A little giggle and a smile came from Chloe and she replied with, "I love you too babe. I love you more than anything in this world." She said before falling asleep in Beca's warm embrace.

Beca woke up the next morning with a small headache, but nothing that a few painkillers and a glass of water couldn't solve. She figured that Chloe wouldn't be so lucky, as the redhead had gotten far more drunk than she had. Beca got up and got a few painkillers and a glass of water for Chloe then started to make breakfast for the two of them. Beca was correct in assuming that the redhead wouldn't be as lucky when it came to having a killer migraine when she woke up that morning. Chloe woke up and felt her head pounding, knowing this hangover was going to be interesting. However, despite the fact that this headache was painful, it wasn't the worst migraine she'd ever had. She had gotten worse ones in college and then she had gotten super drunk on the first couple nights after she and Beca had broken up. Those ones were the worst.

She took the painkillers and drank all the water in the glass Beca had gotten for her. The redhead waited twenty minutes or so before getting out of bed, letting the painkillers kick in. Once they had she put on a long flannel shirt and some underwear before heading out into the kitchen where she smelt Beca making breakfast; it smelt amazing and Chloe smiled when she saw her girlfriend standing there and making scrambled eggs and bacon and French toast. Chloe walked up behind her and said wrapped her arms around Beca's waist whispering "Good morning baby." She left a couple kisses on the back of Beca shoulder before resting her face in the crook of Beca's neck. "Breakfast smells good." She stated in her groggy morning voice.

Beca turned around when she heard Chloe's voice. She smiled and embraced her for a few moments, her arms tightly wrapped around her. Beca kissed the side of her head, then turned back around and continued to make breakfast. "Good morning to you too," Beca said, nodding her head towards the warm pot of coffee sitting by the kitchen sink.

"It smells delicious in here. The food smells good too." She muttered with a chuckle as kissed Beca's cheek before going to get some coffee.

Beca finished the breakfast and put the food on plates, then bringing it out into the dining room. "Breakfast is served!" She declared before going back into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for herself. Chloe walked in and joined Beca at the table.

"This looks really good babe," she said sitting down and taking another sip of coffee. They then started eating their food and continued to talk. "Thank you for last night, it was incredible." She said smiling and winking at Beca as she took a bite of bacon.

Beca smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "It was my pleasure," she told the redhead, "Thank you for giving me the privilege and honor of being your girlfriend."

"Of course baby," She said with a bright smile on her face. "I love being with you, I feel happy and loved. You're first person who's ever really made me feel that way in a relationship, every other one that I've had, I've just been used or the other person didn't really show any interest in the relationship. So I thank you so much for everything that you have done for me."

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe's lips softly. "You've done so much for me too, love. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you, but I'm going to try," she said softly once she pulled away from the kiss.

"Damn I love it when you talk romance to me," Chloe muttered as Beca slowly pulled away from the kiss and sat back in her seat.

Beca smiled, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at the message she got and sighed. "Well, I have to go to work today. Taylor wants to record some demos," she said, finishing her breakfast and bringing her plate into the kitchen.

Chloe pouted her lip a little. "Do you have to go? You never got your turn." Chloe stated before taking one more slice of bacon.

Beca nodded. "I wish I could stay, but Taylor has a busy schedule and I'm not going to have a lot of time during the week to work with her," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers and squeezing it. "I'm going to go get ready," she said, pecking Chloe's cheek before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As Beca got ready for work, Chloe fed Barden and then changed into some workout clothes. It was Saturday, so Chloe didn't have to work. She put on a bright blue sports bra, some sexy yoga gray pants and a loose pink tank top before putting her hair in a ponytail.

When Beca finished getting dressed, she grabbed her laptop and car keys, giving Chloe a quick goodbye kiss before she left for work. When Beca got to the studio, she sent Chloe a cute, romantic text that she knew the redhead would love to read before putting her phone on silent and heading to the recording booth.

Chloe looked at her phone and smiled when she saw a cute text. "Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that you make my world shine brighter. You looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy this morning and I am so lucky to wake up next to you every morning."

A big blush spread across her face. She sent back a cute text Beca, "Hey baby, I am so in love with you. I'm amazed that I get to wake up in your arms. I love you babe."

A few hours later, Beca saw that Chloe had replied to her message. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she read the message, and she responded with a few heart emojis before getting back to work.

That night Chloe decided to Beca's work to surprise her and Taylor with some dinner. She knocked on the door.

Beca and Taylor were in the middle of recording a song when there was a knock at the door. Beca turned her head, unable to see the person out of the front window, then turned back to Taylor. "You can go ahead and take five," she told the singer before standing up and walking to the door.

Chloe knocked on the door again to see if Beca would answer. She then saw a shadow walking up to the door and she smiled when she saw Beca. "Surprise!" She said as Beca opened the door.

A smile instantly appeared on Beca's face when she saw her girlfriend standing outside. "Hey, baby," she said, pecking Chloe's lips before stepping aside so she could come in. "You really didn't have to bring dinner for us," Beca said gratefully, sitting back down in her chair by the soundboard.

"I wanted to, you and Taylor have been working so hard on this album you deserve a little treat. And this is my treat to you guys." She said smiling and sitting down next to Beca. "If that's okay with you."

Beca smiled. "Of course that's okay, as long as you promise that you won't tell anyone about the songs we're working on. We're trying to keep a low profile and keep people guessing as to what's going to be on the album," Beca replied.

"My lips are sealed." Chloe answered with a cute smile before she let Beca and Taylor continue to work. She watched in amazement at how well the two girls worked together, if one of them had an idea, the other would make it work. It was fascinating to Chloe, and Taylor and Beca never ceased to amaze her.

Beca called it a day a few hours later. "Well, we finished recording the vocals so all I have to do is create something to back it up, and then I think we'll be done with this one. Give me a call if you need anything," Beca said to Taylor as the blonde singer got ready to go.

"Again, thank you so much for coming in today, Beca. I know it's a Saturday and all, and I appreciate it," Taylor said gratefully, giving the shorter brunette a hug.

"Thank you for working with me. It's an honor and a privilege to be able to produce your album," Beca said, returning the hug. Once Taylor left, Beca sat back down in her chair and sighed. "I am exhausted," she muttered, closing her eyes.

Chloe chuckled and then said, "I bet you are." She then sat on Beca lap. "You had a long day and you seemed to have gotten a lot work done. You should be exhausted." The redhead tucked some of Beca's hair back and kissed her forehead. "I am so happy for you, you and Taylor work really well together. This album is going to be her best by far I can feel it."

Beca nodded. "By the way, I got a call from my boss this morning. He wants me to go to Atlanta for some sort of meeting with the other assistant producers at the different Residual Heat branches. I'm not sure when I'll be leaving, but I know it's going to be sometime this week. I should be back by Sunday, though," Beca said, putting her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Oh, is this like an annual meeting or something?" Chloe asked, smiling softly as Beca wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I guess so," Beca murmured back, "I'm not really sure why I'm being invited, though, but I guess it'll be fun to meet the other producers. Is it okay that I'm going to be gone for a few days? I'll promise I'll call every day if I'm not at a meeting or something."

"Babe, as long as you enjoy your job, I'm okay with you going on this trip. I'm just going to miss you while you're gone." Chloe whispered, grinning at her girlfriend. "Not many people can say that their girlfriend is an assistant music producer at a huge branch. And not a lot of people can say that their girlfriend works with Taylor Swift. I'm happy for you, and if being a music producer is what you want, I'm in full support of that."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "You are so supportive of me and my career, and I can't thank you enough for that. I will admit that I was and still am scared of commitment, but being able to promise you that I'll love you forever isn't scary to me. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe. It's comforting knowing I'll have the best girl in the world by my side forever," Beca whispered softly, leaning their foreheads together.

"Everybody has something that they're scared of." Chloe whispered, smiling and gazing into Beca's eyes as the younger brunette looked up at her. "Having fears is just part of being human."

"You make me feel safe, Chlo. Anything I'm afraid of, any problems that I have disappear whenever I see you," Beca said, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. "I love you, Chloe Beale. You're my forever." Chloe brought Beca's hand up and kissed it gently, just letting it be silent for a moment as her lips lingered on Beca's skin for a couple seconds.

"You're my forever." Chloe whispered. "You always have been, and you always will be."

"Getting to call you my girlfriend has made me happier than you can't imagine. Nothing will ever make me happier than being able to call you mine," Beca said, pulling Chloe closer to her and embracing her tightly. Beca felt her voice start to break with emotion. "If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey babe." Chloe cooed, wiping tears away from Beca's eyes before they fell down cheeks. Chloe looked Beca straight in the eyes, cupping her cheek gently before she whispered, "You're never going to lose me. I love you more than anything, nothing and no one will ever take me from you." She whispered, kissing Beca's forehead. She noticed Beca was still upset. "Babe, what's wrong? Please tell me."

Beca shook her head and pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "It's n-nothing, Chlo. Don't worry about it," she said quietly, taking deep breaths while she continued to sniffle.

"Babe, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" Chloe said. "I know you and I know when something is wrong, so please tell me." She begged sweetly. "I want to help you."

Beca spoke up once her breathing was back to normal and she stopped sniffling. "I'm scared, Chlo," she said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Becs?" She asked in a soft whisper. "Tell me."

Beca remained quiet for the next few minutes. "I don't want you to get angry with me," she murmured, looking down at the floor. Chloe lifted Beca's chin up so they were face to face again.

"Please tell me." She muttered. "It's killing me to see you so upset, so please, just tell me what you're scared of. I promise you I won't get mad at you." Chloe said kissing Beca's lips gently.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've never had feelings for someone the way I have feelings for you," she said softly, pausing before continuing. "You've made me a better person, and I don't want to disappoint you. That's what I'm scared of. I don't want to let you down. And it's really scary because we've been together for awhile now and things like marriage might come into play and I'm not ready to think about that. I mean, it's not you. It's me. It's just hard for me to let people in, and I...I just don't want to hurt you," Beca murmured, looking hesitantly from the floor up to Chloe, who just smiled gently and leaned in to give Beca a sweet kiss, which definitely surprised Beca at first.

The redhead let her lips linger for a moment, savoring the sweet taste of Beca's lips. "Babe, the fact that you're scared about getting married or having kids? It doesn't upset me. I'm not ready to think about that either, it's a huge step. It's a milestone that I want to pass with you someday, but I want to be ready and I want you to be ready too." Chloe said, looking lovingly and sincerely into Beca's eyes. "As long as I have you, I'm happy." She stated, amazing Beca once again with her support and kindness.

"So-so you're not mad at me?" Beca asked. When Chloe shook her head, Beca's jaw dropped. "How-" she said, completely and utterly shocked by Chloe's response. "How are you not mad at me?"

"Because I know that everyone has fears, and I can't blame you for feeling the way you feel. Your dad left, and having something like that happen can give someone reservations." Chloe stated, she looked down and sighed. "Plus I've uh, I've gone through some experiences that have given me reservations like your too. I don't feel them when I'm with you, but in past relationships-" She took another deep breath, "Things have happened that have given me fears of commitment too."

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. "What happened? If you're not comfortable with telling me, I understand. But what things happened?" Beca asked curiously, holding Chloe's hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly.

Chloe shook her head. "You have a right to know." She stated before taking a deep breath. "In high school, I had a boyfriend named Lewis. He was captain of the football team and I was the captain of the dance team. Everybody thought we were the perfect couple-" she stated, her voice getting a little shaky.

"One night, at a party, he had gotten pretty drunk. And he tried to pull me up to a room so he could have sex with me. I wasn't ready, and I refused. But he kept on trying to convince me that I was ready, and that it meant I loved him." Chloe was having sudden flashbacks of the night, and the way he grabbed her. "When I still refused he slapped me. And he-" she looked down and then said. "He gave me the scar on my forehead by slamming me against a wall." She said, running her fingers over her scar.

"I didn't go back to that school, I got a transfer, and Lewis got off because no one could prove that he was guilty of sexual abuse. Until you, I hadn't been in a relationship since Lewis, everything was a drunken hookup or friends with benefits, because I felt like no one would ever really love me for me." She said choked up.

Beca lifted Chloe's chin up with her finger so they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Hey, baby, listen to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Lewis may have hurt you, but I promise I will never, ever do that to you. I'm always going to be here for you, and I'm always going to protect you. If someone wants to get to you, they're gonna have to get through me first, and I won't let them. I love you, Chloe. I'll love you forever," Beca told her sincerely.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips passionately, cupping Beca's cheeks as she did so, never wanting to break the kiss up. Eventually after about two minutes or so she did pull back and sniffles a tiny bit before wiping a tear that had almost fallen from her eyes. "I'll love you forever too, baby."

Beca held Chloe in her arms, rubbing circles in her back to soothe the redhead. "For the record, the reason I fell in love with you wasn't because of your looks. Sure, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but I fell in love with you because of how kind and caring you are. You were a great friend to me even though I was breaking your heart every day. I fell in love with you because you changed my life. You've made me a better person, and I love you for that," Beca said.

"I fell in love with you because you saw past the weird and you didn't judge me. Even Aubrey judged me for how energetic and bubbly I was. I guess they weren't used to it." Chloe said smiling gently.

Beca smiled. "To be fair, you are pretty weird," Beca said with a laugh, "but you're my weirdo and you always will be."

"I am weird, but so are you." She whispered, smiling before leaning in and kissing her lips gently. "And I love you so much. You're my weirdo too."

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. "Let's go home, baby. It's been a long day," Beca said, checking the time on her phone before standing up, still holding Chloe.

"Wanna take a relaxing shower when we get home?" She asked smiling widely, getting down from Beca's hold and standing on her feet.

Beca nodded and pecked Chloe's lips. "I'd never pass up on a shower with you," she whispered, leaving a single kiss on Chloe's neck before they went back to their apartment.

Once they got back to their apartment building, Chloe unlocked their door and instantly went to the bathroom to get ready to shower. She put her hair up in a bun and dropped her clothing.

Beca refilled Barden's food and water bowls before going into the bathroom and joining Chloe in the shower. She stripped down and pulled the curtain aside, stepping in beside Chloe and putting her arms around her waist. "I love you," Beca whispered in her ear, leaving a few lingering kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you too baby." She said smiling. "Those kisses feel nice." She stated, relaxing in Beca's gentle grip of her body. "Tell me something romantic." She said smiling as she closed her eyes, letting Beca hold onto her.

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes. "You are a real sucker for romance, you know that?" She said, leaving a few more kisses on Chloe's skin.

"That's because I've never really been in a real romantic relationship. It's okay though. You don't have to if you don't want to, I know Jesse was probably overly romantic." Chloe chuckled before taking her bun out of her hair and getting it wet after she shook it around a little bit. Beca was the first person who had ever told Chloe they loved her. Nobody else had, either because they didn't feel that way or they were an asshole like Lewis, maybe that's why Chloe asked Beca to talk romantic a lot.

"I don't mind being romantic, it's just that at some point I'm going to run out of cheesy pickup lines and I don't want today to be that day," Beca murmured in her ear. "I'm just going to tell you and give you lots of kisses until I find some new pickup lines if that's alright with you."

"That's perfectly alright with me." She said smiling widely before letting Beca's lips travel along her body, just letting go of her troubles and worries in the outside world. Right now, it was her and Beca, and that's all that mattered to her

 **Hey guys! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more drama to come along soon! But let us know what you though about this chapter because we really enjoyed writing this one!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**

 **(and p.s. I promise that my next chapter of "You're the reason" will be up soon.. Youngstoryteller.007)**


	18. Chapter 17: Beca Makes A Promise

Chapter 17: Beca Makes A Promise

"Chlo, you're going to have to let go of me. I'm going to miss my flight if you don't let go," Beca said, trying to pry herself away from the redhead's tight embrace. Beca had a few meetings in Atlanta over the next few days, so she was leaving that day and returning on Saturday. Even though she was only going to be gone for a few days, Beca knew she was going to miss Chloe a lot, and it was obvious that Chloe was going to miss her a lot too.

"I know, I just am taking you in as much as I can so I can have enough of you to last the next five days." Chloe said continuing to hug Beca for a while longer. After another minute or so Chloe pulled back from the hug and then kissed Beca's lips gently but passionately. "Call me when you get there okay baby?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "I promise I will, baby," she told the redhead, turning her head when she heard the announcement that her flight was boarding. Beca turned back to Chloe and pecked her lips again. "I'll be back before you know it, baby. I love you," Beca said, hugging her again before grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the gate. Chloe watched Beca as she walked away through the gate, she hated watching Beca leave. But she knew she'd be back soon.

The next couple days went by and Beca and Chloe always FaceTimed each other every night before they went to bed. It was Thursday and Chloe was getting on FaceTime and waiting for Beca to pick up the phone.

Beca had just gotten back from a long meeting when she saw the incoming FaceTime call from Chloe. She sat down on the bed in her hotel room and accepted the call. "Hey, baby," she said in a tired voice while rubbing her eyes, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. The choir kids are getting ready for spring break so it's kind of hard to keep them focused right now, but honestly I'm ready for it too." Chloe said smiling and yawning a little. "How was your day? Another exhausting one I'm guessing. What did you do?"

"All I did was sit at a table in meetings the whole day. I don't even know why I had to go. I don't even remember half the things we talked about. So far, this trip has been really uneventful and boring. I wish I was back in LA with you," Beca said, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Sometimes we have to endure the worst to get to the best." Chloe said empathetically. "I miss you too sweetie, but you'll be home soon enough. Sunday is only three days away." After she said that it sounded like a longer amount of time. "Have you gotten to do anything fun?"

"Besides our daily FaceTime calls? Not really," Beca mumbled. "Me and my boss did make fun of Dax's skinny jeans today, so I guess that was kinda fun. It's hard to have fun when you miss your girlfriend a lot."

"Aww babe, I miss you too." Chloe said smiling at Beca through the screen. "Oh, I got a raise today!" She said excitedly. "My boss said that the choirs work on Ariana's and your album is getting a lot of attention and they wanted to give me a raise for working extra hours and bringing buzz to the school." Chloe beamed with excitement. "I'm getting paid twelve dollars and fifty cents more an hour and that brings it up to ninety dollars an hour. It will really help with our rent, so that's good news."

"Really? That's awesome news, baby! I'm so proud of you," Beca said, grinning at Chloe. "I never doubted that you could make it as a choir teacher, and you've proven me right. I'm so, so proud of you, love." Beca looked at the clock on the bedside table and yawned. "It's getting pretty late, baby, so I'm gonna crash. I love you so much," Beca said, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend.

Chloe whined a little bit. "Hmmpph. Okay I love you so much too babe. Sleep well alright?" She said catching the kiss Beca blew to her through the screen and then sending one back.

Beca caught Chloe's kiss and smiled. "Goodnight, baby. Call me when you wake up tomorrow so I don't accidentally disrupt your beauty sleep," Beca said before she ended the FaceTime call, setting her phone on the nightstand and falling asleep. Chloe smiled as they ended the FaceTime call before she shut off the lamp, letting Barden hop up onto the bed and cuddle with her as she fell asleep.

Around 3:30 in the morning Chloe was woken up by a call. She rubbed her eyes, thinking her alarm had gone way early. Chloe was too tired to process the fact that her mother was calling. So when she picked up the phone, she sounded super tired and three fourths of the way asleep. "Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Chloe? Chloe are you there?" Her mother's voice was full of distress, and the shakiness of her voice instantly woke Chloe up.

"Mom? What's going on is everything okay?" Chloe asked, knowing that this probably had something to do with her father. _Oh shit,_ Chloe thought to herself, _what if he had passed away? What if he had an episode so bad that he couldn't recover and was slowly dying?_ So many scary thoughts and images raced through her mind.

"Your father, his brain tumor-" Kelly said, and it was obvious she was scared. "It acted up early this morning. She was getting up to go to his job when he suddenly collapsed on the floor, I call an ambulance and we're on our way to the hospital. Is there any way that you could come home for a couple of days?" She begged, and Chloe could tell that she was going to be booking the next flight to Tampa.

"Yes mom, I'll be there by this afternoon. I love you and stay strong." She said before instantly getting out of bed and calling Aubrey, hoping the blonde would wake up.

Aubrey's eyes slowly opened when she heard a vibrating noise coming from her phone. She sat up in bed and reached over to the nightstand, seeing it was Chloe who was calling. "Chloe? Why are you calling me this early?" The blonde asked, yawning a little.

"I have a huge favor to ask you and Jesse." Chloe said before explaining the whole situation to the blonde. Chloe was nearly in tears, scared for her father's life. "I know it's a lot to ask. But can you guys drive up and take me to the airport and watch Barden for the next couple of days?" She pleaded.

"Of course, Chloe. Jesse and I will do anything you need us to. You should be focusing on your dad right now," Aubrey said sympathetically. "Have you called Beca yet?"

"Not yet she's in an early meeting right now in Atlanta if I call she probably won't be able to pick up and I need to her actual voice not her answering machine." Chloe said tearing up, missing Beca more than ever right at the moment.

"We'll be right up there, honey," Aubrey said before getting off the phone and waking Jesse up so they could drive up to LA and give Chloe a ride to the airport. Once Chloe had gotten herself through airport security she was waiting at the gate by herself. It was 5:30 in the morning in LA, which meant it was 8:30 where Beca was so she decided to pick up and hope Beca answered. "Please pick up, please pick up." She said trying to keep herself together as her phone rang and she waited for Beca to pick up.

Beca was on a break between meetings when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. A smile appeared on her face when the caller ID "Love of my life" showed up on her screen. Beca quickly answered. "Good morning, baby. How's your morning been going so far? You're up pretty early."

Chloe finally broke down into tears after remaining strong since she got of the phone with her mother three hour ago. "Beca, my father he-" Chloe gulped and felt a huge lump in her throat. "His tumor acted up, he's in the hospital and they don't know if he's going to make it." Chloe stated, crying hysterically. There weren't really any people at her gate but even if there was she wouldn't care. "Beca, I'm so scared right now and I don't know what to do. I'm sitting at the airport, waiting for the plane to Tampa to board and I can hard sit still."

Beca's jaw dropped, and it took a few seconds for her to snap back into reality. "Uh, okay, baby. Let me know when you're getting on the flight. Do you want me to come down to Tampa? I totally can if you need me there. Just stay calm, baby. It's gonna be alright," Beca said in a comforting voice.

"What if he dies Beca? I don't know what I'll do if he does. I can hardly breathe just thinking of it." Chloe said as the tears rushed down her face. "Beca I need to be with him, I need to be at his side and not all the way across the country." She cried. "And I need you there." She said.

"Okay, baby. Just stay calm. I'm going to go to the Atlanta airport right now and I'm gonna get the next flight to Tampa. I'm gonna be there. What I need you to do right now is to take slow, deep breaths. Can you do that for me, baby? Just breathe in and breathe out," Beca said, grabbing her stuff and rushing to her car in the parking lot.

The redhead did as her girlfriend asked and took a couple breath, deep and as relaxed as possible. The tears slowly stopped, "I'm so scared Beca. I can't lose him."

Beca held her phone in one hand while she drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her to towards the Atlanta airport. "You're not going to lose him, Chlo. Trust me on that," Beca said, "It's gonna be okay."

"I just need to see him." Chloe said. The lady then called out the plane was about to board. "Baby I have to go, I'll see you soon." She said before she boarded the plane. The flight seemed to take forever. It was a four hour flight from LA to Tampa and Chloe was sitting there in her seat on the plane anxiously.

She got off the plane and instantly called Beca. Since Atlanta was closer to Tampa than Los Angeles, Beca's flight had already landed. She had been walking around the airport for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Chloe to call her. Beca finally felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and she answered Chloe's call. "I'm already here, baby. Where are you?"

"I'm walking to baggage claim. Will you meet me there?" She asked, her voice still shaky when she spoke.

"Absolutely, Chlo. I'll be there in a few minutes," Beca said, grabbing her suitcase and walking across the airport to the baggage claim. She spotted Chloe's red hair and hastily walked over towards her. "Chlo!" She called out to get her attention.

When Chloe turned and saw Beca she ran over into Beca's arms, hugging her close. "Thank god you're here." She said shaking.

Beca held Chloe close to her and kissed the side of her head. "It's gonna be okay, baby," she said softly, "I know everything's gonna be okay. Trust me."

"It's okay to be scared, right?" Chloe asked, never wanting to let go of Beca.

Beca nodded, gently rubbing circles into Chloe's back to calm her down. "Of course you can be scared. You have every right to be scared. Just know that I'm here for you if you want to talk or you need someone to listen," Beca murmured in her ear.

Chloe held onto Beca tightly and then said. "I'm so happy that you're here." She whispered. "I'm scared shitless right now."

"It's okay, baby. I'm here for you," Beca whispered, pulling away from the hug to look into Chloe's eyes. "We should probably go see him now."

Soon, they got their luggage and drove to the hospital Chloe was born in, which was the same one that they were keeping her father in. Chloe held Beca's hand and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. "I've missed you." She said in a whisper.

"I missed you too, Chlo. I guess the silver lining in this is that I got to come back to you sooner," Beca said, trying to stay optimistic for her girlfriend who was extremely stressed and worried. They got to the hospital and were directed to Richard's room. Only family was allowed to visit at that time, so Beca reluctantly waited out in the hall while Chloe went into her father's room. Chloe walked inside the room and her mother walked over to her, giving her a hug. Chloe's brother Blaine was there, and after her hug with Kelly she ran into her older brother's arms.

"Is he okay?" Chloe whispered, hugging her brother closely. Blaine nodded as they broke up the hug. Blaine looked like his father but younger, with sharp blue eyes. He had dirty blonde hair from his mother. He stood at around six foot four, and was very handsome.

"The doctor's came in about an hour ago and said the tests came back, they said he was going to be okay, it was just a little scare." Blaine said, hugging his shaking sister and kissing the top of her head. "He's going to be okay Chloe, he's not going anywhere." Chloe held onto her older brother for a while longer before letting go and going over to see her father, who was sleeping soundly in his hospital bed.

"I'm here dad, I'm here." Chloe whispered, kissing her father's forehead and then stepping back to look at him. After she stood there and watched him sleep for a few minutes she said, "I'm going to go tell Beca." She stated before turning around to go find her girlfriend.

Beca was nervously pacing back and forth in the hallway when she heard a door open. Her head snapped up, and she saw Chloe walking out of her father's room. Beca walked over to her, a concerned look in her eyes. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked the redhead.

Chloe gently nodded before saying, "It was just a little scare according to the doctors. He's going to be okay." She said, sighing with relief. "Will you just hold me right now?" Chloe asked. "It's been a super stressful and frightening day and I just need to relax."

Beca nodded, and they sat down on one of the benches in the hallway. Beca pulled Chloe into her arms, gently rocking the redhead back and forth. "See? I was right. I knew he'd be fine," Beca whispered softly.

"Can we just not talk for a little bit, I just want to be held right now." Chloe said, resting her head on Beca's shoulder and closing her eyes. "It's not you, I just want have a little silence. Today has kind of sucked up until the last five minutes, and even now I'm realizing how lucky we were this time. That may not happen again." She stated. "So," she said quietly before taking a breath. "Can we just be quiet for a few minutes?"

Beca nodded, holding Chloe in her arms as they sat there in silence. Beca could tell that although it was quiet, there were a million thoughts running through Chloe's head. They sat there for a few more minutes before Beca got up. "I'm gonna go talk to your mom for a few minutes, then I'll be right back," she said, pecking Chloe's lips before walking into the hospital room. Kelly was sitting next to a sleeping Richard and Blaine was just stepping outside to make a phone call.

Kelly turned and saw Beca, "Why Beca, it's so good to see you." She said kindly before she stood up and walked the short distance to give Beca a welcoming hug.

Beca smiled and returned the hug. "This isn't how I'd like to see you again, but I guess we're lucky that he's okay," Beca replied, looking over at Richard in the hospital bed. Beca turned back to Kelly. "I know this whole thing is going to be hard on the whole family, but especially you, so I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything, I'm always available and you can call me whenever you want. I won't let you down," Beca told her.

Chloe's mother smiled and took Beca's hand, "Thank you sweetie, that is very generous of you to say and I am very grateful for your kindness. But I will be okay, the one you need to worry about the most right now is Chloe. I love my husband very much, but being so far away from her father after we found out about the cancer has been very hard on her. You are the person who is helping her stay strong. So the one thing I need you to do for me right now is look out for my daughter. Look out for Chloe for me dear." She stated, smiling and staying strong. Kelly Beale was a very strong woman, she rarely cried, and she was always another shoulder for children to lean on when they needed it. "WIll you do that for me dear?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Of course I will. I'd do anything for Chloe, and I will do everything I can to help her stay strong. You can count on me," Beca promised her, giving her a reassuring smile. Beca looked over at Richard, who was still soundly sleeping in the hospital bed. "I'm usually not very good with emotions, but I'm going try to stay strong for Chloe. I just need to know one thing, and I know it's not my place to ask about this, but if I'm going to help Chloe get through this then I need to know if they think he's going to make it or if..." Beca trailed off.

For a moment it was silent between the two women, Kelly took a deep sigh and then looked at Beca. "It's tough to say that right now. We got lucky this time, but we need to be careful. We weren't before and that is how this happened. My heart wants to say that he will live longer than any of us, but my head tells me to be extra grateful of the time I have left with him. Sometimes I wish my heart would follow my head, but sadly I wouldn't be human if I could do that in this case."

Beca nodded. "It really sucks that you guys are going through this. Richard is a great person, and he really doesn't deserve this. Sometimes it seems like no matter how good a person is, bad things still happen. It hurts me to see Chloe so upset and I've never been close to anyone before so I wouldn't know the pain she's going through, but I'm going to do everything I can to make this easier for her, and for you and Blaine," Beca replied, smiling sympathetically at Kelly.

"You know, Chloe has always talked about what a great person you are, and I see it. Besides that little six month period, she is always talking about how you make her laugh and that she smiled whenever she hears your voice the first time. Listening to her talk about you is like remembering how I would talk about Richard to my mother." Kelly stated smiling.

Beca smiled at Kelly's words. "You've raised an amazing daughter, Kelly. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you and Richard gave me a second chance, even after everything that happened. I want you to know that I really love Chloe with all my heart, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's the one," Beca said with a grin on her face.

"She says that about you too." Kelly said smiling. "Back when she first met you, she went on and on about how amazing you were. Chloe never had one complaint about you to us, not even while you guys were broken up. She's had a rough time in relationships, but you have seemed to restore her lost faith in love. And I thank you for that." Kelly said, noticing Beca smile at her words. "I've never seen Chloe more happy than she is when she is with you." Beca then looked out the window of the room to see Chloe conversing with her brother. Chloe looked inside the window to the room for a moment, and smiled when she saw Beca gazing at her through the window.

Beca blew a quick kiss to Chloe, smiling when the redhead caught it. "I'm gonna go back out there, but it was great talking to you again. Chloe and I are gonna be here for a few more days, so let us know if anything changes. Stay strong, Kelly," Beca said, giving the older woman another hug before going out and joining Chloe and Blaine outside the room.

They went and stayed at Chloe's childhood home to get some rest that night while Kelly stayed and kept an eye on Richard at the hospital. Chloe was climbing into bed with Beca when she asked, "What were you talking to my mother about?"

Beca pulled the covers of the bed over the two of them, then turned over on her side. "We were just talking about your dad and other stuff. Why do you ask?" Beca said, putting her arm around Chloe's waist and bringing her girlfriend closer to her.

"There was just a moment where she was saying something and you looked outside at me. Was she saying anything about me?" Chloe asked, snuggling close to Beca.

"She was just telling me about how you still had nice things to say about me even when we weren't together, which was surprising. Then I was talking about how much I love you and I promised her that I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you stay strong," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back and then kissed Beca deeply, but she pulled back to ask. "Why is it surprising that I said kind things about you when we weren't together?" She asked, cuddling close to her girlfriend.

"Honestly, I thought you hated me when we weren't together," Beca said, "I mean, you had every reason to. That's why I was surprised when your mom said you still said nice things about me."

"I still loved you more than anything. Despite the fact that I was hurting, that never changed the fact that I love you." Chloe said smiling before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips. "However I guess I reacted the way I did with you and Macy because I was scared I'd lost you for good. I was scared you were starting to love her and hate me."

"I always loved you. I never stopped loving you, and I wouldn't ever hate you. You never lost me, Chlo. You always had my heart, and it took me too long to realize that," Beca said. "But all that doesn't matter now. I have you, and you have me, and it's gonna be that way forever," she said with a smile on her face.

"You're really the one person I can always count on to bring a smile to my face." She said smiling and kissing Beca's lips gently, resting her head on Beca's chest.

Beca leaned over and turned off the light. "It's been a long day, baby. Let's get some rest," she murmured, giving Chloe a lingering kiss before falling asleep beside her. Chloe fell asleep slowly.

She had a nightmare that her father had another incident but this time he didn't make it and then they were at his funeral, her mother and brother looked at her. "You could've saved him. He was stressing and hurting and you didn't help him. He could've lived." Blaine said. Chloe tried to wake up but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chloe said crying and begging for that to stop. She tossed and turned her sleep. "Please stop, I'm sorry."

Beca's eyes opened, and she turned on her side, frowning when she saw Chloe whimpering in her sleep. "Are you okay, baby?" Beca asked, gently tapping her shoulder. Chloe didn't wake up, she was too caught up in her dream.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't mean to hurt him." Chloe cried, trying to wake up.

Beca put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and tried to shake the redhead so she would wake up. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked, "Can you wake up and tell me?"

Finally the redhead woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. Chloe looked over and saw she had woke Beca up. "Sorry, I had a nightmare." She said.

Beca sat up and pulled Chloe into an embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, kissing the side of her head.

"My father, had another accident. And he didn't make it. We were at his funeral, and everyone of my family members came up to me and said it was my fault. I couldn't wake up." Chloe said tearing up a little. "I couldn't wake up."

"It's okay, Chlo. It was just a dream, and nothing more," Beca whispered to her in a gentle voice, swaying her back and forth in her arms. "Everything's going to be alright, baby, okay? Everything's gonna be alright," Beca said in a persuading voice.

"What if it is my fault Beca, what if the dream was right?" She said crying softly, holding her girlfriend close for comfort.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Chlo. There's no way you could've caused this. You've been so supportive of your dad lately that you might be making him stronger and giving him more will to fight. Don't believe anything from that dream, baby. It's just trying to mess with your head," Beca replied, using her thumb to wipe stray tears off of Chloe's cheeks.

"I'm so scared for him Beca, he's always been there to talk me through hard times, and I can't lose him. He's my rock, the person who would always hold me when I cry, and tell me that everything would be okay." Chloe said, holding Beca close. "I'm only twenty six years old, I can't lose my father."

"Hey, you're not going to lose him. He's a fighter just like you are, and I know he's gonna fight through this. You just have to believe in him," Beca said, running her fingers through Chloe's ginger hair. "He's gonna make it. You have to believe that he will."

"You're amazing," Chloe said smiling. "Every time you hold me, I feel safe, I love you." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca whispered back, leaning their heads together while her arms were around her waist.

The next day, Richard was awake and Kelly called Blaine, Chloe and Beca so they could come visit him. Chloe put on a button up t shirt and some jeans shorts before putting flip flops on. It was Florida in March, so it was needless to say it was hot out. The three of them made their way to the hospital.

Beca held Chloe's hand as they walked down the hall towards Richard's hospital room, Blaine walking closely behind them. "Do you want me to come in with you, or do you want some time alone with him?" Beca asked as they reached Richard's door.

"Come with me." Chloe answered simply. "Just come with me." Chloe stated, holding Beca's hand as they walked into the room. Richard was speaking with Kelly.

Beca closed the door behind them as she followed Chloe and Blaine into the room. She gave Kelly a hug and smiled at Richard, standing back so Chloe and Blaine could talk to Richard. "Hey kids," Richard said when Blaine and Chloe walked up to him.

"Hey dad," Blaine said resting his hand on his father's shoulder. "How are you holding up so far?"

"I feel like a million bucks now that you two are here, I've missed you guys." He said smiling gently at his kids, putting a good face on for them.

Chloe sat down next to him and held his hand, "Are you sure you're okay? You really scared us." She said running her thumb along his hand. "I got a call from Mom yesterday at three in the morning saying what had happened."

"I promise sweetie, I'm going to be okay." Richard said, kissing his daughter's hand. The three of them continued to talk for a while before Richard noticed Beca in the background. He smiled at her and then looked at Chloe; his gaze went back and forth from the two girls and after a couple minutes he said, "Can I talk to Beca alone for a moment guys?"

Beca walked over and sat in the chair beside Richard's bed while Chloe, Blaine, and Kelly all went into the hallway. Once the door was closed, Beca turned to Richard. "You gave all of us quite a scare yesterday," she said, "but I'm really glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I am too okay for the time being." Richard said smiling. "But, there's something that I want to talk to you about and it's very important to me that you listen." Richard stated. "Do I have your full attention?"

Beca nodded, and sat up in her chair. "Is everything okay?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yes, everything is fine right now, I just want to talk to you about the future." Richard said contently but seriously. He took a deep breath before he continued: "I don't know how long I'm going to live with this cancer, or if I'm going to beat it or not, but there's one thing that I really need to talk to you about and that is Chloe. She is one of my most precious creations, and I know how much I mean to her. And I know she means the world to me. I've been there for her all her life when she's needed me, but now I know that I'm not going to live forever. I may not have a lot of time left. The point is, I want you to promise me that if and when I die, you'll be there to look after Chloe for me. I need you to promise that you'll be the shoulder she cries on, and that you will be there for her when I am not able to be there for her anymore." Richard said taking another breath before he continued again. "You are the one person besides me who can take of Chloe, and I want to know that you'll be there even after I'm not."

Beca looked in Richard's eyes as she spoke. "I promise you that I am always going to be there for Chloe, in good times and bad. I love her more than anything, and I'm going to do my best to be there for her when she needs me," Beca vowed. "I've changed since the time where we weren't together. I realized how much I need Chloe, and I know she needs me too, so I promise you that I'll always put your daughter's needs above mine."

"Thank you," RIchard said smiling and nodding his head at Beca. "Chloe is very important to me, and as happy as she usually is, since I've had cancer she doesn't seem like she's herself. And I think it has to do with me, so it means the world to me that you'll be there for her."

"I've already said this to Kelly, but I just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance with Chloe. I know I didn't deserve to get a second chance with someone as amazing as she is, especially after what I did, so it means a lot to me that you've given me a second chance to be with her. I mean it when I say I love her more than anything in the world. I might not always be able to bring a smile to her face or comfort her when she's sad, but I'm going to try," Beca replied.

"That's all I'm asking of you." Richard said smiling at Beca. "You're a good person Beca, and despite what happened between the two of you, I think you two are perfect for each other."

"I can't picture spending my life with anyone else," Beca said with a smile as she thought of Chloe. "She's really changed my life and made me a better person, and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to be with her," she said to Richard. Richard watched Beca as the young girl spoke. The way she talked about Chloe reminded him of the way he would use to talk about Kelly to his parents.

"You really love my daughter, don't you? You love her a lot." He stated with a smile.

Beca blushed and nodded, briefly looking down towards the floor. "Yeah, I do. I love her so much that it's hard to describe," she said, looking back up at Richard, who was smiling at her.

"You remind me of me when I had started dating Chloe's mother. I was and still am so in love with her. And when I was younger, I would talk about her all the time. She was and still is my everything." Richard said with a smile. "That's what happens when you fall in love, their happiness becomes your happiness, their family becomes your family. Nothing can or ever will stop you from loving that person, that's what makes it real."

Beca nodded. "Chloe and I haven't been back together for all that long, and we weren't together for a long time before we broke up, but I still consider you and Kelly and Blaine to be my family. You guys have been so kind and welcoming to me, especially when I didn't deserve your kindness. You all have showed me how to be a better person. I am who I am today because of you all. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me," Beca said gratefully and truthfully.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them for a while. Richard then smiled and then took Beca's hand, "My daughter is very special, take care of her for me when I'm gone okay?" He said.

"I will, Richard. You can count on that," Beca said, smiling and shaking his hand. The door opened, and Chloe, Blaine, and Kelly walked back in. Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe with a smile on her face, greeting her with a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked, smiling at Beca's cute little gesture. "You usually wait till we're alone to kiss me." She stated.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend when I want to?" She asked, smiling a little.

"No you definitely are, you just usually aren't a huge fan of public displays of affection." Chloe said with a grin before kissing Beca's cheek. "I like it whenever you kiss me, just so we're clear." The readhead informed Beca. "I couldn't ever get sick of your lips on mine."

"That's a good thing, because I like getting to kiss you whenever I want to," Beca murmured back, pecking her girlfriend's lips again before intertwining their fingers.

"Then you wouldn't mind picking up a pizza, heading back to my parents house and making out in my room while we watch a movie, would you?" She asked smiling widely at Beca as they walked towards the main doors of the hospital.

"Well, it really depends on the type of movie we're gonna watch. You know how I am with movies, and I'm not in the mood to watch a cheesy rom com," Beca replied as they walked out of the hospital and towards the parking lot.

"You know, whatever movie we pick, we're just going to end up making out right?" Chloe said. "I just said watch a movie because I knew you'd rather make out." Chloe shrugged playfully.

"You do have a point," Beca said with a chuckle. "Please, just don't pick anything too cheesy. Cheesy movies make me want to vomit," Beca said, pretending to gag.

"I won't. I promise." Chloe said, taking out her phone and ordering a pizza to be delivered to the house. Once they got there, Chloe got changed into some cute pj's and then paid for the pizza when it got there. The two of them then went to Chloe's room in the basement and Chloe picked out the movie Dodgeball.

As was to be expected, Beca became extremely bored during the first fifteen minutes of the movie. When playing games on her phone started to bore her, she scooted closer to Chloe and gently tapped her shoulder. Chloe set set her piece of pizza down and smiled to herself as Beca continued to tap on her shoulder. "Is there something you want to say babe?" She asked, turning her head to face Beca, who was still tapping her shoulder in a playful way.

"Yeah. This movie is pretty boring," Beca said bluntly. "Can we do something else?" She asked with a cute smile.

Chloe chuckled and smirked a little before turning off the television and then turning to lay on her side and face her girlfriend. "What would you like to do at 10:45 at night?" She asked.

Beca thought to herself for a moment. "Well, usually I'm either cuddling with my amazing girlfriend or I'm working on a mix. Sometimes I'm doing a little more than cuddling with my amazing girlfriend," Beca replied with a smirk.

"Oh really? And may I ask what exactly would you be doing when you're doing something more than cuddling your amazing girlfriend?" She said smirking back at Beca before she scoot a bit closer to her girlfriend.

Beca smiled. "I'm pretty sure you already know what I mean," she whispered, her gaze flickering between Chloe's eyes and her lips, which were now merely inches apart from Beca's.

"I'm not sure I do, you'll either have to tell me or show me." She said smirking even more, feeling the sexual frustration rise between the two of them, Chloe was barely able to resist Beca at this point, but she did anyways, waiting for Beca to make a move.

Beca leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips and meeting Chloe's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Beca quickly pulled away, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth to tease her. "Do you understand now?" She asked.

"I think I do understand now." Chloe said smiling deviously, running her hand along Beca's leg gently. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips again, lingering there for a while before she pulled back to say. "You know, I've never actually brought any of my 'boyfriends' down to here to do anything dirty." Chloe said, making a hand gesture before she let out a chuckle. "You're the first person that I've brought down here." She muttered smiling before she leaned in and kissed Beca's lips again.

"Really? In that case, I feel honored," Beca said with a smile. She put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled the redhead closer to her while their lips moved in perfect sync. "I love you so much, baby," Beca muttered against Chloe's lips.

"Mmmmm," Chloe hummed as Beca kissed her. "I love you too babe, more than you know." She said smiling. "But just remember my concussion okay, I can't really do anything to you tonight." She reminded Beca. "No matter how much I really want to, I'm afraid you'll be doing all the work tonight."

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine with me, baby. It means I'll get some practice in," she said with a smirk before sneaking her hands underneath Chloe's shirt and running them up and down her back while their lips were still molding together. Beca slowly lifted Chloe's shirt over her head and dropped it onto the floor, breaking the kiss to catch her breath.

"This is going to be amazing," Chloe said smiling. "I already know that for sure, take your time with me baby." She murmured as Beca dropped Chloe's shirt to the floor and sexy manner.

Once Beca had caught her breath, she connected their lips in another kiss. This kiss was more intense than the last one, and Beca slowly slid her tongue across Chloe's lip to ask for entrance. Chloe quickly let Beca's tongue make it's way into her mouth, letting it explore as her hands ran up and down Beca's back while the brunette hovered over her.

"You are so sexy," Chloe murmured against Beca's lips. "So sexy." Chloe then lifted Beca's shirt over her head and threw it to the floor next to hers.

Beca smiled and broke the kiss, moving her lips to Chloe's neck. "I love you so, so much, baby, and I'm going to prove it to you," she whispered in Chloe's ear while her lips trailed across her neck until she found Chloe's weak spot.

"Mmmm, I know you will baby, you always prove it to me even more than you did the last time. You're constantly bringing this to a whole new level." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips once before letting her continue her lips work of art on her skin.

"How quiet do you think you can be?" Beca murmured softly, running her fingers through Chloe's hair as she started to kiss the redhead's stomach.

"Depends on how hard you go." Chloe said smiling and letting Beca take total control. Her head lay back against the pillow and her hands gripped the sheets softly.

Beca smirked and chuckled at Chloe's response. "Fair enough," she murmured back, unbuttoning Chloe's shorts and sliding them down her legs. Beca's lips left soft kisses on her skin. "You are so beautiful, my love," she whispered.

"I'm glad you think your girlfriend is beautiful." Chloe moaned softly as Beca's lips traveled along her form. "Mmm, that feels really nice. You know just what I like." She muttered, a husky tone taking over her voice.

"Of course I know what you like. I know everything that drives you crazy," Beca mumbled back, a smile on her face as she heard a soft moan come from her girlfriend. "Am I driving you crazy, baby?" She asked. All Chloe could manage was a slow nod, too entranced by the feeling of Beca's lips against her skin. Her fingers ran through Beca's hair.

Chloe groaned and moaned, "Please don't stop." She muttered softly.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't stop," Beca murmured in her ear, her hands finding Chloe's bra strap and unclipping it in one swift motion. Beca took off her girlfriend's bra and tossed it onto the floor. "What do you want, baby?" She whispered.

"I want you inside me." She whimpered. "So badly." Her hands ran up and down the back of Beca's neck and back, scratching softly. "I want you to give me hickeys over my chest and collarbone. I just want you to be passionate but gentle." She said because of her concussion. Usually, she would let Beca go crazy but tonight would be tender love making.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips. "Alright, baby. If that's what you want, then that's what you're gonna get in a few minutes," Beca replied, starting to leave small hickeys across Chloe's collarbone before her lips moved to her chest.

"Thank god," Chloe muttered as Beca's lips grazed over her skin. "That feels so good." Chloe's body shook in anticipation. "Oh baby, you know how to drive me insane."

Beca smirked as she felt Chloe's body tremble with each hickey, knowing that the redhead was enjoying it. "What's my name, baby? Say my name," she murmured, biting down on Chloe's soft skin with her teeth.

For a moment the redhead resisted the temptation to say Beca's name. However, she didn't stop moaning uncontrollably. "Yes," she muttered softly as Beca's lips moved along her body. After a while though she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Fuck, Beca."

Beca smirked when Chloe finally said her name. "That's right, love. Keep saying my name. You know you want to," the brunette purred in a seductive voice while continuing to leave red hickeys on Chloe's chest.

"Oh Beca, yes." The redhead whimpered in pleasure, feeling herself get more turned on by the second. "I'm so wet for you baby. So wet." She said.

Beca's hands ran up and down Chloe's sides before grabbing her underwear and pulling them off. Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Are you ready, baby?"

"So ready," Chloe muttered, smiling down at Beca before letting her girlfriend make love to her throughout the night. Chloe was constantly amazed by Beca's way of making her feel alive and making her feel pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Near the end Chloe's hands were wrestling through her hair.

Beca smirked when she felt Chloe tugging at her hair, knowing that she had done a good job this time. Beca pressed soft kisses along Chloe's thighs, then moved up her body until she met her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. Beca laid down beside Chloe and pulled the redhead closer to her, resting her head next to hers on the pillows. "I was good, wasn't I?" Beca said confidently

"Oh my god baby, you were so amazing." Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek and pulling back to smile at her. She then tucked Beca's hair back and smiled into her eyes; a moment of silence and gazing into each other's eyes. "You save me, everyday you save my life." She whispered, running her hand along Beca's arm.

"I do?" Beca asked, a surprised look on her face. "I mean, all I do is try to be there for you. I'm not as great as you tell everyone I am," she said.

"Yes you are. You are as great as I say you are." Chloe stated taking Beca's hand and looking into her eyes. "You're my hero, my Wonder Woman. Everyday you make my day. Don't you ever think anything different." She said genuinely, getting choked up in a happy way.

Beca smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "I'm just doing my job, princess. I'm always gonna be here for you when you need me. I'm always going to listen, I'm always going to be a shoulder for you to cry on, and I'll always hold you when you need me to. I love you, Chloe Beale, and I'll love you as long as forever lasts," Beca murmured back.

"As long as forever lasts." Chloe said, staying close to Beca and enjoying her strong embrace. She wasn't worrying about anything at the moment, as long as Beca was holding Chloe in her arms, the redhead had nothing to worry about.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let us know what you thought of it. How sweet of Beca to make that promise to Richard, (even though we knew she promise that anyway) There is much more drama to come. We might do a four or five month time jump. Anyways, we love to hear what you guys think of the chapters.**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	19. Chapter 18: Long Nights

Chapter 18: Long Nights

About five months had past since the weekend Chloe and Beca had went to Florida to visit Chloe's father in the hospital. And it had also been seven months since they had gotten back together, and life was perfect. Chloe was just about to start her second year as the choir teacher at LA Academy of Performing Arts and Beca was busy working with Taylor Swift on a brand new album. As of that moment they were taking Barden on a nice walk, enjoying the sunny and beautiful LA weather. Chloe had Barden's leash in her hand as the growing puppy trotted along the boardwalk near the beach. Her other hand was laced in Beca's, smiling her mouth and her eyes through her shades that were blocking out the sun.

Beca gently squeezed Chloe's hand and turned to look at the redhead as they were walking down the sidewalk. "You know, I've been really happy with you these last few months. Like really, really happy," Beca said with a smile, pecking Chloe's cheek.

"Aww babe, you're making me blush." Chloe said smiling gently before squeezing Beca's hand. She too had been very happy with Beca these last few months. Even with her father's situation, Chloe found herself in a constant state of happiness whenever she was around Beca. "It's funny that you say that because I've been thinking the exact same thing. Even with my father's cancer, you seem to find a way to make me incredibly happy."

Now it was Beca's turn to blush, and she looked at the ground for a moment as her cheeks turned red. "I can't believe it's been seven months since we've gotten back together. Being with you for these last seven months, and the months before we broke up has definitely been the best time of my life. Thank you for always making me happy," Beca replied, smiling uncontrollably.

"Thank you for doing the same for me." She said, bringing Beca's hand up to kiss it as they continued to walk along the boardwalk. They stopped at a nice little food truck for lunch ready for some Korean Barbeque. As they waited in line Chloe asked, "Are people getting excited for the finishing of yours and Taylor's album?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, but I've been a little behind lately. Lately Taylor's been doing a lot of press regarding the album, so there are one or two tracks that we haven't recorded yet. Hopefully we'll have recorded them within the next two weeks so I can start editing them and putting the final touches on the album," Beca said before they ordered their food and sat down at a table to eat.

"Well, if I remember correctly you managed to pull a lot of stuff together when it was Ariana's album. I think you can pull this one together easily; Taylor said you two are writing a love song. Are you becoming lyrical now instead of just a producer?" She asked.

"I've never considered myself to be a great songwriter which is why I've stuck to just producing. I've never advertised myself as a songwriter and a producer, but Taylor wanted me to help her write some songs so I said I would do it. Producing is still what I'm going to stick to, but it'll be fun to throw some songwriting in there as well," Beca said, smiling and resting her hand on top of Chloe's.

"Well I think that's awesome." She said smiling and taking a sip of her drink before they got their food. Barden sat patiently by the two girls as they ate. "Wow, this is really good. Ariana recommended we find this truck and I can understand why she would say that." Chloe stated as she ate more of her chicken.

Beca nodded and leaned forward, grabbing a piece of Chloe's chicken and eating it before the redhead could react. "Your chicken is really good. I should've gotten it," she said, trying to steal another piece but pulling her hand away when her girlfriend slapped her hand. Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket, so she took it out. Her eyes immediately went wide, and her jaw dropped. "No fucking way."

"What is it babe?" Chloe asked taking another bite of her chicken. "Is everything okay? Is this for work?" She asked, playfully guarding her chicken from Beca as she awaited an answer.

Beca shook her head, and a grin appeared on her face. "Jesse proposed, and Aubrey said yes," she said, showing Chloe the picture Jesse had sent of the two of them smiling while Aubrey displayed a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"No way! Aubrey, she would've sent me a picture!" Just then the redheads phone buzzed and Chloe got the same picture. Chloe opened up her phone and then smiled, "She captioned it: 'He asked. I said yes!' Oh my god this is amazing!" She said excitedly before immediately calling Aubrey. After a couple minutes of Chloe and Aubrey fangirling over the phone, Chloe got off the phone and then turned to Beca. "They have an engagement party two weeks from Saturday."

Beca smiled and chuckled a little, shaking her head in minor disbelief. "I still cannot believe that Jesse managed to put a ring on the aca-Nazi's finger. I've got to give credit to him, because that must have been very difficult," she said, taking a sip of her glass of water. Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm before sipping her drink.

"Despite your belief, the right person can calm her down and even her out. Jesse probably had no problem tying her down, Aubrey has been completely in love with him since your guys freshman year." Chloe said, defending her friend.

Beca shrugged. "Hey, I'm glad that she found someone that's willing to put up with her, just like I found you to put up with me and all of my bullshit," Beca said with a smile. Her smile quickly faded, and she put her head in her hands and groaned. "This means that I have to make a speech at their wedding," she grumbled.

Chloe lifted Beca's hands from her head and leaned in to kiss Beca's lips gently. The redhead lingered there a moment before pulling back. "Whatever you do, it's going to be absolutely perfect. I can promise you that. You're Beca Mitchell, you can make anything work. And I'll help you." She said smiling.

Beca smiled. "I appreciate it, baby. Thanks," she said. A few moments of silence before Beca spoke again. "If I get hammered before I give my speech and I somehow remember the whole thing, will that get me extra badass points?" She asked with a laugh.

Chloe chuckled along with Beca and then nodded, "Definitely. I will definitely give you extra badass points." She stated as she finished her lunch. Once they made it back to the apartment Chloe fed Barden and then found Beca on the couch. Chloe smiled and then sat down next her.

Beca felt the couch shift as someone sat down and she looked up from her phone, smiling when she saw Chloe sitting beside her. "Well, if it isn't Chloe Beale, the most beautiful woman in the world who also happens to be my girlfriend," Beca said, sitting up and leaning in to kiss Chloe's lips.

"Hi there beautiful girlfriend of mine." She said. She had noticed Beca was texting someone so she asked. "Was someone from work texting you or can I have your cuddles all to myself now?" She asked smiling gently.

"That was just my intern asking a few questions about tomorrow's schedule. Of course you can have my cuddles all to yourself. I never have given my cuddles to anyone but you," Beca said, shutting off her phone and putting it back in her pocket. Chloe nodded and then lay down with Beca on the couch, wrapped up in her arms. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest, hearing her heartbeat. There was a bit of room at the other end of the couch so Barden hopped up and lay down, closing his eyes for a nap.

"How is that new intern doing?" Chloe asked as she rested her eyes and placed her hand to rest on Beca's stomach.

"From what I hear, she's been doing pretty well. This will be my first week of actually having her help me, since I've been so busy in the last few weeks. It's going to be a big help having someone run my errands while I'm working. Hopefully I'll be able to get a lot done and come home earlier," Beca murmured back, her fingers absentmindedly running through Chloe's ginger locks of hair.

"That's great. Remember when you were the intern? Now you're making your way to the top music producer in Residual Heat's history." Chloe said smiling at how well her girlfriend was doing at her job. "Your intern, whoever she is, is probably going to learn a lot from you."

"I hope so. It's going to be great to somewhat give back to Residual Heat and help the new kids learn the ropes. I'm really looking forward to meeting her, and all the other new interns. It should be an interesting experience," Beca said with a small smile.

"I'm excited for you, and I bet they'll all be excited to work with you after your success with Snoop Dogg and Ariana." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's hand as she linked their fingers. "I personally am going to look forward to having you come home earlier every night."

Beca smiled and kissed the side of Chloe's head. "I know, baby. I'm looking forward to that too. I usually end up having to work really late when it's this close to an album release, so it's nice to be able to come home early without worrying about work piling up," she said.

A couple of days passed and it was Friday, about a week before Aubrey and Jesse's engagement party. Chloe was surprising Beca at work. She knocked on Beca's door and was surprised when someone different answered. It was a young girl around twenty-one, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Chloe examined her name tag. It read "Vanessa," and the girl was very pretty. The redhead put on a genuinely kind smile and then said. "I'm just looking for my girlfriend Beca? I'm surprising her with lunch."

"Oh she should be getting back any minute now. Who are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm Chloe, her girlfriend." Chloe stated again with a nice smiled.

"Huh, she hasn't really mentioned you." The girl said before letting Chloe inside her office.

"Well Beca hasn't ever been one to be open about her personal life." Chloe said. This girl was kind of a snob, very self entitled and a bit arrogant. Chloe figured that she was one of Beca's interns. She was about to say something when Vanessa spoke first.

"Working with your girlfriend is super fun. She's taught us a lot and it's only the first week." The girl said, emphasizing the super. "She's up late at night showing me how much work being a music producer is." Beca had been staying even later than usual even though she had said she'd be home sooner, but Chloe just assumed that was because of her and Taylor putting the finishing touches on songs.

"Oh, that's nice." Chloe said, finally Beca walked in and Chloe praised God because she wouldn't have to talk to the little snob anymore. "Hey babe!" She said smiling.

Beca's face immediately lit up when she saw Chloe sitting in her office with lunch. "Hey, baby," she said, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips before sitting down at her desk. Beca put her cup of coffee down and smiled widely at Chloe. "This is a really nice surprise, especially since I've barely been able to see you these last few days," Beca said.

"Yeah, it's only really when I fall asleep when I get to see you this week but that must be the fact that it's close to the album's release." Chloe said. And then Vanessa cleared her throat. She started talking to Beca about some simple work things but Chloe watched her body language. Vanessa would occasionally bite her lip at Beca and she was dressed pretty risque for an intern. Chloe was so caught up on analysing Vanessa's behavior, that she didn't even really hear what they were talking about. All she knew was Vanessa was flirting, and Beca was being a little flirty as well.

"So, is there anything else I can do for you for now Miss Mitchell?" Vanessa asked smiling at Beca.

Beca shook her head and smiled gratefully towards Vanessa. "I'm good for now, Vanessa. I appreciate your help. You can go take your lunch break now if you'd like," Beca said, "and by the way, you can just call me Beca. Miss Mitchell is too formal." Vanessa nodded and smiled before she left the room. Beca turned back to Chloe and intertwined her fingers with the redhead's. "Where was I?"

"I don't know, where exactly were you?" Chloe asked playfully, though she was looking after Vanessa to make sure the girl was gone. "Is that the intern you were talking about last night before bed?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Out of all the interns I've been working with, she seems to be the most interested in hearing what I have to say and having me teach her. Right now she's studying medicine at UCLA, so I didn't peg her to be into music, but she's quick to learn and she's really been a big help these past few days. If it weren't for her, I'd have to be pulling all-nighters left and right," Beca said with a chuckle before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, she definitely seems interested in one thing in particular." Chloe said chuckling nervously, trying to hide her unimpressed attitude towards Vanessa since she was hard core flirting with Beca. Chloe then took a sip of coffee. "I brought you lunch," Chloe said before looking to see Beca throwing away a carton of Chick Fil A. "Did you already eat?" She asked.

"Oh, Vanessa bought me and all the other interns some lunch a few hours ago," Beca said, smiling sympathetically at Chloe. "I'd be happy to eat this for dinner, though," she said, taking some of the food out of the bag and putting it in her mini-fridge. Chloe nodded, a bit disappointed that yet again she wouldn't get to eat a meal with Beca. Beca had been so busy that the two of them hadn't eaten a meal together for almost a week.

"Wow, Vanessa really seems on top of things." Chloe stated smiling before setting the bag of food down.

"Like I said earlier, she's been a big help," Beca said, frowning when she noticed Chloe's smile seemed forced, rather than genuine. "Is everything okay, baby?" She asked her girlfriend.

"It's nothing." Chloe said. "I just miss you right now. You said you wouldn't have to work as much with an intern but now you're staying even later than usual. I just miss you that's all. And I was just checking in to see if you're still good for our date later." Chloe said, noticing Beca bit her lip and froze for a moment. "Did you forget we have a date tonight with Jesse and Aubrey so we can plan the engagement party?" She asked.

"No, baby. Of course I didn't forget. I promise you that I'm gonna be there. I might be fifteen or twenty minutes late, but then again, I always show up late to these things so it's normal," Beca said, "and I know I said I would be home earlier, but my boss thought we were farther along with the production than we were so he asked us to finish it by next week. We're really behind, and I still have to somehow schedule Taylor in to record some songs, but I promise you that once this album is finished, I'm going to take it easy for a while so I can spend more time with you."

"Beca, you're never going to take it easy, that's just not who you are." Chloe said chuckling at her girlfriend. As she got up to leave she said, "Just try and be on time for the date, this is really important to Aubrey and Jesse and they want us both there." SHe said.

Beca nodded. "I'll make sure to be there, Chlo. You can count on me."

Just as she said that, the door opened and Vanessa poked her head inside the room. "Becs?" She said to get Beca's attention. Beca turned her head. "We're having a meeting in five minutes," the blonde informed her.

Beca nodded and then gave Chloe a sweet kiss. "I'll see you later, baby," she said, pecking her lips once again before she followed Vanessa out of her office and to the conference room.

"I'll see you later." Chloe said half-heartedly before forgetting her lunch on Beca's desk and heading to the gym. She changed into some gym clothes and then went on a long, two hour run before taking a shower and getting ready for their date with Aubrey and Jesse.

Around 6:30, Chloe texted Beca the address for their dinner reservation. She got to the restaurant and then smiled when she saw Jesse and Aubrey sitting at the table. "Chloe!" Aubrey said, instantly getting up and hugging her best friend enthusiastically.

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked as he shared a hug with Chloe.

"She should be on her way. Now how are you guys?" She said happily. "The newly engaged couple! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Oh my god Chloe, he proposed in the cutest way. We went on a hike and at the top of the hill he set up a picnic where he proposed to me. It was absolutely the most romantic and amazing proposal that has ever taken place!" Aubrey explained with a huge smile on her face.

"You know me, I love winning points for being romantic." Jesse said smiling. The three of them then sat down and got to planning. Chloe kept checking her phone to see if Beca had texted her. The redhead called but there was never an answer, just Beca's voicemail greeting. They were getting done with the planning and ordering dessert when Chloe finally saw Beca making her way their table. Chloe did her best to hide the fact she was upset that Beca was very late.

Beca knew immediately upon seeing the look on Chloe's face that she was going to get an earful later, but she still smiled genuinely as she joined the three at their table. "Congratulations to you both!" She said, giving them each a hug before sitting down next to Chloe. "I'm sorry I was so late. Taylor was finally able to come in and we were recording some bonus tracks for the album," Beca explained.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about that right now. I'm just happy you showed up." Chloe stated before taking a sip of water. They ordered dessert and then finished planning the engagement party.

"So Beca, what's it like working with T-swizzle?" Jesse asked taking a sip of beer and putting his arm around Aubrey's shoulder, making the girl blush.

"Honestly? It's exhausting. I love Taylor and all, but this album has caused me so much stress. I'm going to be glad when it's released and I don't have to stay at work for twelve hours a day hoping that Taylor will be able to show up," Beca said before she took a sip of her beer.

"Well at least you have help now right?" Aubrey asked. "Chloe explained to us that you have an intern now." She said.

"I actually have a lot of different interns that I work with. Most of them just play games on their phones the whole time, but some of them are helpful," Beca replied. They continued to talk until their dessert was served.

After they finished dessert, Jesse and Aubrey left first, leaving Beca and Chloe alone at the table. Beca sighed. "I know you're mad at me, and before you yell at me, I want to apologize. I should've told you that I was going to be later than I thought."

"Beca can we not talk about this right now. I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to right now. This was for Jesse and Aubrey celebrating their engagement and you were here fifteen minutes before they left." Chloe said paying for her dinner. "I get you're on crunch time right now with the album, but you didn't answer any of my texts or calls and I was starting to worry about you." She said as they waited for an uber just outside the restaurant.

"I know I should've called you back, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I was busy and I didn't have time to waste if I wanted to get done as early as possible so I could meet you guys here," Beca said as their uber pulled up to the curb and they got in the backseat. Chloe was pretty much silent on the way home, taking deep breaths to let her disappointment decompress from her body. Once they were home, Chloe took Barden out to go to the bathroom and then came back inside and got ready for bed. Beca was sitting on the bed texting someone.

"Babe, it's midnight who are you texting this late?" She asked tiredly and irritably. It was Taylor and she was asking Beca about the song they were writing for Chloe. "Like seriously, even your interns wouldn't need anything this late." Everyone of them except that Vanessa girl probably, Chloe thought to herself.

"Taylor was just asking me about a special song that we're going to be adding to the album," Beca said. "I just have to send one more message," she murmured before she finally shut off her phone and laid down beside Chloe. "The message I just sent was to Vanessa to tell her that I'm taking a sick day tomorrow."

"Oh," Chloe said. After a moment of silence Chloe couldn't help but speak. "Vanessa seems great." Chloe said nodding nicely as she lay down in bed and looked up at the ceiling. "And she very pretty and while we were talking she said you've taught a lot in just one week."

"I've just been trying to help the interns learn the basics and stuff. Tomorrow's going to be their first real test to see if they can handle the pressure of being a producer," Beca said, pausing for a second before speaking again. "I'm taking a sick day tomorrow because I hoped you would to. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together in the last week, and I wanted to take the day off because I realize you might feel like you're my last priority lately and I want you to know that you always come first," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled for a moment at Beca's words, they lifted a bit of weight off of her shoulders.

Suddenly her smiled faded. "I can't take tomorrow off, It's the choir's homecoming choir performance. We're going around the city and singing at different elementary school." Chloe sighed sadly and covering her face with her hands.

Beca frowned at Chloe's words, but quickly recovered. "That's alright, baby. Just tell me the next day you can take off and I promise we'll stay in bed all day and eat junk food and watch crappy rom coms," Beca said, softly kissing her shoulder.

"I'd really like that." Chloe said smiling and cuddling close to Beca. A little part of her felt like something was different that night as Beca was holding her; Chloe felt as if it was looser than usual, like Beca didn't want to be close to Chloe. At first it bothered Chloe, but soon she fell asleep. Five more days passed and Beca had been home late every single night. Chloe was beginning to suspect something.

So many questions were running through the redhead's brain throughout the day. Why was Beca acting so distant to her? Why won't Beca answer or return her calls? Why is that Vanessa girl always the one answering for Beca when she can't get to the phone? Chloe was trying to act like everything was okay but it wasn't. She and Beca barely had more than ten minutes together everyday because Chloe would have to leave early for work and then Beca wouldn't get home till eleven at night or sometimes even later.

It was Thursday night and the engagement party for Jesse and Aubrey was on Sunday. Chloe sat at the dinner table, waiting for Beca, even though she knew Beca "Working late," again that night. Chloe was starting to think the real reason behind Beca getting home so late and acting so distant was because she was hiding something from her. And Chloe had a feeling that Beca was, well, she didn't really want to think about what Beca was hiding from her. It was around 9:00 p.m when Chloe put Beca's dinner in some containers for what seemed like the tenth time in two weeks. It had probably been more than that. It was around 11:00 when Chloe heard the door to their apartment open and Barden rushed to the door to greet Beca. Chloe stayed on the bed and tried to focus on her book. But the thoughts running through her mind created a huge lump in her throat.

"Hey little buddy," Beca said with a smile as Barden ran around her legs in a circle. Beca set her stuff down and played with the dog for a few seconds before she grabbed the bottle of champagne she had bought and walked into the apartment. "Baby! I have great news!" She called out, waiting for Chloe to greet her. Beca frowned when there was nothing but silence. Beca walked down the hall and saw that their bedroom light was on. Beca opened the door and found Chloe on their bed, reading a book. Beca smiled and sat on the end of the bed, champagne bottle in hand. "Guess what, baby?" She said excitedly.

There was no answer, Chloe just shut her book and lay on her side, turning away from Beca, and trying not to cry. At first she was sure Beca thought it had something to do with her father. The redhead didn't turn around to face Beca, for fear of having her see the tears threatening to glide down her cheeks.

Beca could tell that something was wrong, and she started to feel worry rising in her chest. "I know I was late again, but this is the last night I'll be this late. We finished the album, baby! To celebrate, my boss is letting me take all of next week off! Isn't that great?" Beca said, trying to figure out what was wrong. Chloe finally turned around and felt the lump in her throat grow when she saw Beca.

"That's great, congrats. I'm sure you're pretty exhausted from all of your hard work these last couple of weeks." Chloe said irritably. She looked at Beca, who's smile suddenly began to fade. "But you said that the last you would be late was last night, and the night before that, and the night before that." She stated.

"I'm actually done this time, baby. I'll be here for meals, and I won't be getting home late," Beca said, although she could tell that Chloe wasn't believing a single word she said. "Chloe, can you just tell me what's wrong? I don't know why you're upset."

A short moment of silence happened between the two of them, although to Chloe it seemed to last for ages. How was she going to do this without completely breaking down into tears? Simple answer, no matter how she did this she was going to become a river of sad, salty tears. "How's Vanessa?" She asked. When Beca just sat there speechless Chloe asked again. "How's Vanessa Beca? You said she's been extra helpful to you during these last couple of weeks? How is she? Is she happy that the album is finished too?" Chloe asked, both angry and heartbroken tears welling up in her eyes.

Beca continued to sit there with a confused look on her face. "Is there something that I'm not getting? Because I don't see how Vanessa relates to any of this at all," Beca replied.

"Don't fucking sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Chloe said tearing up. "You say she's the last one there every night with making sure that you're satisfied with the work, so how is she now that it's over?" Chloe asked, unable to understand how her tears hadn't started to fall yet.

"She's happy just like all of the other interns. I really don't understand why you're upset with me, Chloe. I know I've been busy lately, but I'm always busy when it's close to an album release. Please just tell me what I did to make you upset," Beca said, reaching for Chloe's hand.

"Oh I'll tell you everything you've done to make me upset." Chloe stated angrily before standing up and walking around to Beca's side of the bed, standing in front of her. "First of all, you have completely forgotten how to fucking answer a phone or how to call back, so I've been worried sick about you. Over these last two weeks we've had one dinner together and it really wasn't dinner because you were late and only made in time for dessert with our friends as we tried to plan for their engagement party. And don't even get me started on the fact that the earliest you've been home is 11:00 p.m at night! And the worst of all is the fact that you've been flirting with the bitch Vanessa, who's totally crossing the line and trying to get you to sleep with her." Chloe stated. When Beca tried to interject Chloe stopped her.

"And the worst part of it all, I feel like the real reason you're coming home so late is because you and Vanessa have been fooling around!" Chloe said. Okay, now the tears started to flow swiftly down her cheeks as she finished her rant. Chloe backed up against the wall and put her head in her hands.

Beca sat silently on the bed, not sure how she should respond to the redhead's accusations. Beca took a deep breath before speaking. "You're right. I've been a bitch these past few weeks. I've been treating you like shit, and you don't deserve that. You deserve much better. However, I promise you that I would never, not even for a split second consider cheating on you. I don't even look at other people. I love you, Chloe, and you know that. You have to trust me and the fact that I will always stay faithful to you," Beca said in a soft, calm voice.

"Then why have you been acting so distant? Why is it every time someone picks up the phone it's Vanessa and not you? Are you too busy kissing her all over to answer?" Chloe said crying. "If what I think isn't true, why can't you look me in the eyes when I am talking to you? Give me one good reason to believe that you haven't been doing her in the spare time that you could've been spending with me." At this point Chloe was having a hard time keeping it together.

"Because I love you," Beca said, looking up from the floor and gazing into Chloe's eyes. "I know you think that I cheated on you, and I'm not sure if I can prove you wrong, but the only thing I can say is that I love you. Was Vanessa flirting with me? Possibly. But you know what? I didn't even notice. I never felt any sort of attraction to her. Do you want to know why that is? That's because she isn't you. You're the only girl I notice and the only girl I care about and the only girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. If that's not good enough to convince you that I love you and I'm a faithful person, then I don't know what is."

Chloe was so heartbroken at this point she could speak, she shook her head when Beca came close to her. "I thought you were the one, I thought I finally had found happiness. But you've completely neglected me, completely. How could you not think that I would suspect something?" Chloe said pulling away from Beca's hands when the brunette tried to reach for them. "I can't be sure of anything right now for that very reason."

Beca looked at the ceiling and sighed, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What I say isn't going to convince you to stay with me, so just know that I'm sorry and that I love you. I won't regret loving you, but I regret everything I've done to make you stop loving me," Beca replied.

"Don't you get it Beca, I haven't ever stopped loving you and that's what hurts the most. You neglected me, but that didn't make me not love. It made me realize how much I do love you. And the fact that I do love you as much as I do makes it hurt even worse." She said before moving away from Beca, beginning to pack herself an overnight bag and her car keys before she began packing her clothes and toiletries with hot tears falling down her eyes.

Beca got up and went around the house, grabbing every picture of her and Chloe and taking it out of the frame. She looked at each picture, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she set each photo down. She wanted to fight for Chloe so badly, but she knew Chloe wasn't hers to fight for anymore. She had gotten her second chance, and she had fucked up once again. Beca finished with the pictures, then started gather up other little things that belonged to the redhead. Beca packed up a few boxes of stuff and set them down in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and waiting.

"Making room for Vanessa?" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. "Have a nice life Beca." Chloe said slinging her bag around her shoulder, trying get away from Beca.

Beca stood in front of the door, not allowing Chloe to get past her. "It doesn't have to be this way, Chloe. You know I didn't cheat on you. You know it. Why are you doing this? We can fix this," Beca said, her words becoming a plea for Chloe to stay.

"Beca stop." Chloe said crying. "I can't believe you because of the she acts around you. And frankly, you haven't done done anything to stop the flirting. So how do I know for sure? Just get out of the way." The redhead was crying hysterically.

Beca continued to stand in front of the door. "You don't understand, Chloe. I need you, and I know that you need me. Please don't do this. You're causing pain for both of us. Please, don't leave."

"I can't. I can't stay, because I can't help but have visions of you two together, and I can't look at you right now without feeling completely heartbroken." Chloe said before she called an uber. She then managed to get past to Beca and then said, "Goodbye Beca," before slamming the door and running to her uber outside of the building, not daring to look back at the love she'd just left behind. Maybe forever.

 **Sorry for the drama this chapter, we know Bechloe has already gone through a shit ton of drama but this was a big point n one of our short stories on instagram. Leave a comment and tell us what you thought. Don't worry, we think you will love us a little more after the next chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	20. Chapter 19: A Promise Lasting Forever

pter 19: A Promise Lasting Forever

Fourteen days ago, Beca had everything she wanted. Now, as the brunette sits on the floor next to a few empty beer bottles, she realizes that she was the reason she lost everything. It was her fault that she lost Chloe.

Chloe had given Beca a second chance, and Beca once again found a way to screw up. Beca wanted to fight for Chloe, and she tried to, but she knew that at this point Chloe was done with her. There was no chance that the redhead would come back to her, and what hurt the most was that it was Beca who drove her away.

Chloe drove down the road to San Diego with tears in her eyes. Beca had been unfaithful and neglected her. The redhead knew Beca had truly tried to convince that she never had cheated, but something about the whole deal didn't feel right. Chloe drove for nearly an hour to Aubrey's house, and when she pulled up she had noticed four or five missed calls from Beca.

After debating for awhile on whether to listen to them or not, Chloe got out of the car and walked up to Aubrey's door. When Aubrey answered, Chloe practically fell into her arms crying. She told Aubrey everything from the late nights to the fact that she thought Beca was screwing some stuck up playboy intern. "Can I stay here until I figure out what to do? Please?" She cried.

"Of course sweetie." Aubrey said kissing the top of her head before bringing her inside and into the guest room she and Jesse had.

"Hey Chloe!" Jesse said smiling, his smile then fading when he saw the redhead slump down onto the bed.

Aubrey pushed him out into the hall. "She and Beca had a huge fight, Chloe thinks the main reason Beca was always getting home so late was because she was secretly having sex with her intern." Aubrey explained,

"What? I can't believe Beca would do something like that to anyone. Especially Chloe." Jesse stated. He then said, "Something doesn't seem right about this." Just as he said that his phone began to ring. It was Beca. "I better take this." He said before Aubrey went back inside to comfort Chloe.

"Please pick up, Jesse. Please pick up," Beca muttered as she waited for Jesse to answer the phone. She sighed with relief when Jesse picked up. "Jesse, I know Chloe is with you and Aubrey. I really need to talk to her right now. Please," she said desperately to her best friend.

"Before I do, please just tell me it's not true." He said nervously, hoping that Beca hadn't done what Chloe thought she had done. "Just tell me you didn't cheat on Chloe."

"Jesse, you know me. You know that I'd never cheat on anyone, especially not on Chloe. Now can I please talk to her?" Beca said.

"I'll see what I can do, she's pretty upset right now." Jesse said walking over to the guest bedroom. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you actually doing if you weren't doing what Chloe thinks you're doing?" He asked stopping for a moment so Chloe wouldn't hear him.

"I was writing a song for her. I tried to tell her that was why I was late but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm scared, Jesse. I'm scared that I screwed up again and she's never going to trust me ever again," Beca said in a soft voice.

"Do me a favor and take a deep breath, I'll see if I can get Chloe on the phone for you." Jesse said before knocking on the bedroom door. Once he was granted permission he walked in cautiously, and offered a genuine smile. "Hey," he said going over to Chloe. Aubrey was holding her best friend in her arms as her fiance came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey Jesse," Chloe said through her sob. She noticed his phone in his hand and instantly knew why he was in the room.

"Beca is on the phone, she really needs to talk to you. She said you wouldn't answer your phone and there's something she wants to say." Jesse said slowly reaching out his hand with the phone. Chloe instantly pushed it away, not wanting to talk to anyone right now except Aubrey.

"Tell her that if she wants me to talk to her, she can wait until I'm ready. After all she made me wait up for her for the past two and a half weeks." Chloe said, making it pretty clear that the last thing she wanted to hear right now was Beca's voice.

Jesse nodded and left the room. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now. She says that she'll talk when she's ready, but I don't know how long that will be," Jesse told Beca.

The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright. Thanks for everything, Jesse. I'm sorry about all this. You and Aubrey shouldn't have to deal with this," Beca said.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. We know you two would do the same for Aubrey and I if we were in a situation like that." Jesse said before sighing deeply. It was quiet for a moment on the two ends of the phone when Jesse said, "You're not going to lose her, just give it some time. Come to the engagement party because you're my best man and I expect you to be there." He said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Go to work and focus on your own projects you have going on, and figure out how you're going to win Chloe back because even though I know you'll get her back it isn't going to be easy. Now get some sleep weirdo."

"Thanks, nerd, but I'm not going to be getting sleep for a while. Goodnight," Beca said before hanging up. She sat there on the floor, too numb to cry. She had never screwed up this bad before. She had lost her everything, and she didn't know if Chloe would even consider taking her back. Beca closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber, not wanting to wake up as she wasn't strong enough to face her new reality.

If it was any consolation at all for Beca, Chloe didn't sleep very well that night either, constantly tossing and turning. The next day she didn't even get out of bed, she just lay there with her phone off on the beside table while she read a book on a tablet that Aubrey was letting her use.

Beca was at work that day to focus on her work. Vanessa came in and said, "Here's your coffee." She said smiling and biting her lip when she saw Beca.

Beca looked up, her eyes narrowing when she saw Vanessa. "No thanks, Vanessa. I don't need any coffee. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't come into my office for the rest of the day. I'm really busy right now and I don't need any distractions," Beca replied coldly, not touching the coffee as she looked back to her computer screen. However despite Beca's order for Vanessa to leave, the blonde girl stay and watched Beca work.

"Is everything okay? I just like watching you work, it intrigues me and I learn a lot." The girl said, sitting at the chair next to Beca's, sitting close to her.

"Well, maybe you should go actually get work done with the other interns. I'm not going to say it again after this, but please leave. I really need to focus right now," Beca said, this time her voice sounding a little harsher than before.

"Fine, but I'll be back later with some work for you to check over." She whispered in Beca's ear, softly touching her hand before turning and leaving the room quickly. Now that Chloe had mentioned it, it was pretty obvious how much Vanessa was flirting with Beca. Like the girl was practically fawning over Beca, no wonder Chloe may have suspected something.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, realizing that she had been ignorant to the obvious signs that Chloe noticed. Beca knew that she had to address it, but she didn't know how. Beca took a deep breath before she got back to work, her mind frequently wandering to Chloe.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Beca took her headphones off and sat up in her desk chair. "The door is open," she called out. Vanessa walked in and shut the door softly before turning to Beca with a couple folders in her hands.

"Your boss wanted these files checked out, apparently Lady Gaga wants to sign with Residual Heat here in LA." She said setting the files on the desk before smiling at Beca, who seemed tired. "Is everything okay boss? You seem down and I know a good way to make you feel better." She stated with a devious smile, walking around to Beca's side of the desk. "I'm sure you're girlfriend won't mind if I give you a back massage." She muttered before beginning to do so, her lips inches away from Beca's neck. "How is she by the way?" She muttered.

"She is fine, thank you for asking. You can go now, Vanessa. I'm very busy and I don't need you trying to distract me," Beca said, standing up and grabbing Vanessa's hand. She led her over to the door and opened it. "I need you and everyone else to not bother me, okay?"

"Why are you suddenly being so stern with me? Are you afraid that you can't resist me?" She muttered, biting her lip. "I think it's pretty hot when you get all demanding." Vanessa leaned in and whispered. "Tell your girlfriend she better keep a close watch on you." She tugged on Beca's ear with her teeth before pulling back and saying, "You know you've wanted me since the day I started interning." She said as she walked away. Vanessa was laying the flirting on thick because she could tell Beca was in a state of weakness and that was the perfect time to pounce.

"You're wrong, Vanessa," Beca said as the blonde left. She stopped and turned around. "You're wrong. I don't know what you think, but I've never wanted you. I've never felt any attraction towards you. There's only one person that has my heart, and that is Chloe, so I suggest that you stop flirting with me if you want to continue being an intern."

"Whatever, I don't ever see Chloe around here giving you the encouragement that I do. Even when you work late she doesn't come and visit you. She doesn't support your dream." Vanessa said, and with that she hit a nerve in Beca's body. "If was as amazing as me, she would've been here supporting you instead of me." Vanessa said setting her jaw.

It took all the strength Beca had in her to stay calm as she spoke. "Chloe has been supporting me since I was an intern. She's always been there for me, she's always encouraged me, and she's always been flexible with her schedule because of mine. Chloe has been by my side since day one, so don't you dare say otherwise. She's the love of my life, and you're just some intern who is infatuated with me. This conversation is over, and if you ever try to flirt with me again, your internship will be over as well," Beca said to her.

"Oh yeah, well it Chloe is the love your life can I ask how your relationship is going?" Vanessa said, placing her hands on her hips and setting her jaw even more. "Tell how that's going with all of those late nights you've been working. How is she taking those?"

"My relationship with Chloe is none of your business." Beca snapped back. "You have absolutely no right to come in here and question me when you're the one at fault."

"Oh really, is this all my fault? My guess is she's getting ready to leave you because she can't handle spending all of those nights alone. Don't come crying to me when she leaves you." Vanessa spat at Beca before disappearing from Beca's sight.

Beca sighed and closed the door before going to her desk and sitting down in her chair. Beca tried to focus, but Vanessa's words had hit a nerve and she couldn't help but think about how Chloe had been right the entire time.

Beca went home that night to an empty apartment. Even Barden knew something was wrong, as he tried to play with Beca but the brunette pushed him away. Beca sat on the couch and dialed Chloe's number, even though she knew her call would go to voicemail. Beca's face lit up when she heard Chloe's voice, then fell once again as she realized it was the message machine. Beca hung up and put her phone on the table, falling asleep on the couch.

Chloe had managed to get out of bed long enough to take a shower and eat some chicken and pasta that Aubrey had made her. When she got back to the bedroom she decided it was time to turn her phone back on, and when she did she wasn't surprised by all six voicemails being left by Beca. Chloe decided to give the second most recent one a listen, opening up her phone pushing play before putting her ear to the phone. Beca's voice was trembling as she spoke.

"Uh, I highly doubt that you'll hear this message since you didn't call me back after I left the first one, but on the off-chance that you do hear this, I just want to say that I love you and I'm so sorry for how much of an asshole I've been. I know you need time, and I want you to know that I'll wait however long it takes for you to be able to trust me again. I love you, Chlo. Forever," Beca's voice said, the message cutting off before Beca had started to cry. Chloe wanted to put the phone down, really she did. But she needed to hear Beca's voice again, so she replayed that particular voicemail a couple times. Hearing Beca's voice both soothed Chloe and broke her heart.

Then a new one popped up, one that had just been left moments ago from Beca. Chloe took a dare and pushed play. "Hey, it's me. You probably already knew that, since I've left at least five messages a day. I just wanted to tell you that you were right about Vanessa. I didn't notice until you pointed it out, but she was totally flirting with me and I apologize for not recognizing that and not doing anything about it. I know you may not believe me, but I didn't cheat on you with her. I wouldn't ever do something like that to you. I, uh, I don't really have anything else to say, so have a good night. I love you."

As a heartbroken Chloe put her phone down she thought about what Beca had said in the voicemails, and Chloe wanted more than anything to believe her. She ran her fingers through her hair and picked the phone back up, wanting to call Beca so badly. She stared at the phone for what seemed like forever, and then ultimately decided against calling Beca, mostly because she had fallen asleep looking at Beca's name on her list of contacts, with the kissy face and heart emojis next to it. Beca's name in Chloe's contacts was "My Hero," and Chloe left it like that.

Over the next couple of days, Chloe did more throughout the day, but that didn't consist of a lot more. On the day of the engagement party, Chloe put on a cute blue dress and did a side braid with her wavy hair. She drove with Aubrey to the venue, barely saying a word.

Aubrey could tell that Chloe was excited and nervous about the engagement party. "If you want to leave the party at any time, you can. I won't be offended if you decided to leave," Aubrey said to the redhead, breaking the silence.

"No I'll stay, this is yours and Jesse's big announcement to everyone, I'm not going to miss a minute of it." Chloe said, smiling softly at her best friend. "But just keep Beca away from me." She muttered, "I-I'm not ready to talk to her yet after our fight." Chloe said looking at her hands as she said that.

Aubrey nodded. "Okay. Just stick by me throughout the party. I'll have Jesse make sure Beca doesn't come near you," she said, taking Chloe's hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Beca loves you, and I know she'll wait as long as you need her to."

As her best friend, the bride to be spoke, Chloe nodded her head halfheartedly. "I don't know what to believe Aubrey, I know she said that she'd never cheat on me, but the way Vanessa flirted with her and the way Beca never did anything about it?" She said confused and looking at her hand in Aubrey's. "Am I being too harsh assuming that Beca may have been fooling around with her?" She asked.

"You have every right to be suspicious, and from what you told me about the voicemails, Beca also realized that Vanessa was flirting with her. However, I think that before you jump to conclusions, you should at least give Beca a chance. She really loves you, Chloe, and I know you're hurting right now but you need to trust Beca," Aubrey replied.

The redhead wanted to retaliate but realized that Aubrey was right in saying that at some point Chloe would need to give Beca a chance to fix her mistake instead of just shutting her out and not giving her a chance to prove herself innocent. They got to the party and set everything up, what they didn't know was Jesse snuck Beca in the back door of the venue.

"Hey weirdo," Jesse said smiling the best he could when he went out back to let Beca inside the building. Beca didn't look good, she looked sleep deprived and depressed. Jesse did his best to try and make conversation. "How are you?" He asked. "Guests are just starting to arrive." He said.

Beca smiled weakly and looked around, noticing that she couldn't find Chloe among the guests. Beca's face fell a little, and she turned her head back to Jesse. "I haven't been good, if I'm being honest. I haven't slept in days, and I'm sure I look like hell," she muttered.

Jesse tucked his best friends hair back, and then said, "Aubrey gave me an extra hair tie this morning in case she wanted to put her hair up setting decorations. Put it in a bun so you can actually see." He said chuckling softly. Once Beca had done so Jesse brought her in for a hug. "Chloe listened to your voicemails you know." A couple nights ago. "What are you going to do to try and get her back?"

"Well, I have my guitar in my car, so I was planning to sing the song I was writing for her with Taylor. I was also planning to give her this if she ends up deciding to come near me," Beca said, pulling a black box out of her pocket.

"Beca Mitchell, that better not be what I think it is," Jesse replied.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Relax, nerd. It's just a promise ring. Chloe needs to know that I'm going to be faithful to her and that she can trust me, which is why I got her this ring," Beca told him.

"You also better have one hell of a speech prepared if she agrees to talk to you after the song." Jesse stated patting Beca on the shoulder. Taylor then got out of the car and Jesse froze. He hadn't ever met Taylor and she was one of his celeb crushes. "Wait you brought her here? Can she sing one of her happy love songs for me and Aubrey to dance to?" He asked in a whisper.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's reaction. "Of course she can. Actually, why don't you ask her for yourself?" She said, chuckling when Jesse's jaw dropped a second time. Beca turned and called out, "Taylor!" The blonde singer immediately turned when she heard her name, and walked over to the two of them. Beca smiled and gave Taylor a hug before she introduced her to Jesse.

"Hey Jesse nice to meet you!" Taylor said smiling.

Jesse blushed widely and smiled. "Hi," he said shaking her hand. "Uh, my fiance and I, we're big fans of your music and she would love it if you stayed and sang some of your happy love songs for us." He said smiling hopefully.

Taylor smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I'd be honored to sing for you guys," Taylor said.

"Thank you so much," Jesse said, "I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I've been asked to sing at so many events that it's routine. Now, is there a place where I could set up? I can call my crew and have them here within the next half hour with my equipment," Taylor replied.

"Thank you so much, that would be awesome!" Jesse replied. After Jesse's secret meeting with Beca and Taylor he headed inside and snuck Beca in. They set everything up and then Jesse turned to Beca after looking for Chloe. They were standing behind a curtain so no one at the party could see them. "Are you two ready?" He asked.

Beca looked over to Taylor, who nodded, and then back to Jesse. Beca sighed. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves as she waited behind the curtain, her eyes scanning the crowd to find Chloe among the sea of people. When Taylor and Beca both spotted the redhead, they found her at the bar having a drink while talking to some of Aubrey's cousins.

Chloe was doing her best to put on a smile even though her heart had been crushed by the one and only person that she had ever loved. Chloe took the last sip of her drink before asking for another one. "We might want to get started so Chloe is still sober when we sing for her." Taylor stated. "Get out there and I'll follow." She said.

Beca nodded and grabbed her guitar, walking out onto the stage with Taylor following her. There were two microphones set up on the stage, and Beca spoke once Taylor was at her microphone. "Uh, hey everyone," she said, "my name is Beca, and obviously this is Taylor Swift." Beca was interrupted by everyone in the audience giving Taylor a round of applause. "Per the request of the groom, Mr. Jesse Swanson, Taylor is going to sing a few songs for the engaged couple. Could Aubrey and Jesse please come up to the stage?"

Aubrey's jaw dropped. Taylor stood by the keyboard and pulled Aubrey and Jesse up on stage. "Let's hear it for the newly engaged Aubrey Posen and Jesse Swanson!" She said, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. Chloe cheered for her best friends, but her smile faded when she realized that Beca was up there as well. Why was she up there? And how was Chloe going to be able to avoid her now?

Beca's eyes went from Jesse and Aubrey to Chloe, briefly locking eyes with the redhead before she looked away. Beca smiled and turned to Jesse and Aubrey. "What song would you like us to start with?" She asked the couple.

"I think it's time for your song to Chloe," Jesse whispered in her ear before giving Beca a simple nod gesturing over to Chloe, who was start to make her way towards the exit.

"Beca how about we start with the song you helped me write?" Taylor said smiling and nodding her head at Beca because she too saw Chloe making her way to the door.

"Okay, so we're going to start with a bonus track off of Taylor's upcoming album. You all are going to be the first to hear it, and we worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy it," Beca said, seeing Chloe stop out of the corner of her eye. "This song is dedicated to someone that I need forgiveness from, so I hope this song shows you how I feel." With that Taylor began playing a pretty melody on the keyboard while Beca started strumming the guitar.

"One look, dark room

Meant just for you

Time moved, too fast

You play it back.

Button's on a coat,

Light hearted joke

No proof, one touch,

But you saw enough,"

As the two sang the song Chloe had her eye on Beca, watching her put emotion into her singing. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again for the millionth time, but these tears were mixed with happiness and sadness.

Beca looked up, her eyes scanning the crowd until her eyes met Chloe's gaze. Beca held Chloe's gaze, watching for any sign of emotion from the redhead. Beca gave her a little smile before she and Taylor went into the chorus.

"You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You can see it with the lights out, lights out

You are in love, true love

You are in love."

Once the song finished Chloe wiped her tears away. She then ran away outside the building and leaned against the building. Her tears were threatening at her eyes, and she was trying to breathe normally. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, trying to figure everything out. "Stop crying, stop crying." She said to herself.

Back inside Taylor nodded for Beca to go follow Chloe. "I've got this, you go save your relationship." She said.

Beca gave her guitar to Jesse and went out the back door to look for Chloe. A lump formed in her throat when she saw the redhead leaning against the side of the building. Beca slowly walked towards her, being careful not to startle her. "Chloe," she said softly. The redhead looked up at her, tears staining her cheeks.

"That was a nice song, you and Taylor did a great job with it." She said said, looking down at the concrete, a subfusc expression on her face. She didn't know what to say.

Beca took a few more steps so she was standing right beside Chloe. Beca lifted her chin up with her finger and wiped a few tears off of her cheek with her thumb. "That song was for you. I hope it said what I wanted it to," Beca murmured.

Chloe leaned her head up against the wall, and closed her eyes. "It was beautiful." She said, keeping from crying the best she could while Beca was around.

Beca reached for Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You have every right to walk away from me, but before you go there's something I want you to have," she said, taking the box with the promise ring out of her back pocket. Beca opened the box and took out the ring, placing it in the palm of Chloe's hand.

"What is this?" Chloe asked, looking down at the ring and then back up at Beca. After a moment Chloe cleared her throat, putting the ring back in Beca's hand. "Why didn't you ever call me on those late nights? Why did you write that song for me, why didn't you run after me that night? Why did you come here today to sing that song for me and why did you get me this ring? I'm not worth all of this trouble." She stated tearing up and starting to walk away from Beca.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand to stop her. "You are worth this, and so much more. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Chloe, and that's why I wrote the song and I sang it for you today. Why didn't I call you on those late nights? I don't know. Why didn't I try to fight for you? I don't know. What I do know is that I love you, and I'm not going to be happy without you. I can't be happy without you," Beca said sincerely. "I want you to have this ring because it's a promise. This ring is a promise that if you give me another chance, I won't let you down. I'll stay faithful to you, and I will always be here to support you. If you don't want me back, then you should still keep it." Chloe was silent, so Beca slowly got down on one knee and held the ring out. "Please, Chlo."

There was a moment of silence between the two women, neither of them knowing to say. Chloe stood there with Beca on her knee before her, holding out a promise ring. "Beca, I don't know what to say." She said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "You have to promise me that nothing was going on between you and that Vanessa girl, and promise that you'll call me every night you work late. And answer my calls or call me back instead of leaving me hanging. Do those things, otherwise I don't see you getting another chance Beca, because after what we've been through?" She said. "Just promise me those things and I'm yours."

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes and took her hands. "I promise you, Chloe Elizabeth, that I was never unfaithful to you and I never will be. I promise that I will always answer when you call, and I will never let you down like this again. Will you take me back?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Another short moment of silence passed before Chloe spoke again, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, yes I will." She said smiling and letting Beca put the promise ring on her finger. "I can't live and be happy without you." She muttered before pulling Beca off of her knees and into an especially beautiful and passionate kiss, cupping Beca's cheeks for a moment and then hugging Beca close to her as their lips connected.

Beca smiled and broke the kiss for a moment, leaning their foreheads together. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered, feeling a few happy tears fall down her cheeks. Beca reconnected their lips and put her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead closer.

"What are you thanking me for?" Chloe asked cutely as she let Beca pull her closer. "I didn't do anything." She said.

"You've given me another chance that I certainly don't deserve. Thank you," Beca replied, brushing a piece of Chloe's ginger hair behind her ear as she looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Because I know that you're my soulmate, you're the only one for me. And you'll always be the one for me. I'm not going to just throw it all away." She said smiling and blushing as Beca smoothly tucked her hair back.

"Let's go home, baby. Barden has really missed you for the past few days, and so have I," Beca murmured, pecking Chloe's lips another time before they went back to the apartment. Chloe then plopped down on the couch and then Barden hopped up onto her lap.

"Hey buddy!" She said smiling widely at Beca and then her puppy. Barden put his paws on Chloe's chest and jumped up, licking her face with his tongue.

Beca chuckled at the puppy and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "See? I told you he missed you," Beca murmured, leaving a soft kiss on Chloe's neck. Chloe blushed softly and held Beca's hand.

"I missed you guys a lot." Chloe said, snuggling close to Beca and allowing herself to fall into Beca arms, smiling and relaxing in Beca's embrace. She looked into Beca's eyes. "I've missed you damn much. I hate it when we fight."

Beca hummed in agreement. "Right now I just want to hold you," she whispered, leaning her head against Chloe's while her arms were around her waist, holding her tight so she'd never leave.

"That's good because all I want is for you to hold me." She said smiling and kissing her lips gently. She leaned close and held her close as well. Beca grabbed a blanket and put it over them, resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. Beca continued to leave kisses on her neck until her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she dozed off into the first peaceful slumber she had that week. Chloe smiled and fell into a light sleep, sleeping and smiling at the same time while her promise ring sat on her finger while she held Beca's hand. It too was the best sleep she'd had in a long while.

Beca woke up at around 8:30 the next morning, so she started to make breakfast after she carried Chloe to their room and tucked her into their bed. Beca made a fresh pot of coffee and took a few sips out of her cup before she began to make pancakes and scrambled eggs, some of which she may or may not have fed to Barden. At around 9:00, the food was done so Beca put it on a tray and carried it to their room. "Good morning, Chlo," she said with a smile, "I made breakfast."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca good morning, "You are so sweet. This looks amazing." She said. "This is great." Chloe said taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

Beca smiled and sat at the end of the bed, taking an occasional sip of coffee while she rubbed Barden's head. "Any plans for today?" She asked Chloe.

"Just hanging out. We don't have any school today due to Labor day weekend." Chloe said smiling and petting Barden. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Not really. I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I remember that I promised you we'd have a lazy day where we sit in bed and eat junk food and watch crappy rom coms, so if you wanted that day to be today then I would be more than happy to call in sick," Beca replied.

"What do you want to do?" She asked smiling widely. She ate her scrambled eggs and pancakes happily.

Beca grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and sent a text to her boss letting him know that she would be taking the day off. Beca set her phone back down, then said, "Well, right now I want to cuddle with you, and then we can take a shower, and then I'll go buy a ton of pizza and ice cream for our movie day," she murmured back with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips. "This is going to be the best cuddle day ever." A bit later Chloe went to the bathroom and stripped down naked before turning on the warm water.

Beca had just finished washing the dishes when she heard the shower turn on, and she smiled softly. She went into the bathroom and stripped down before stepping in the shower and wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind. "Hey, princess," she murmured.

"Hello to my sexy knight." She muttered softly, holding Beca's hands against her stomach, enjoying the warm water sprinkling down on top of her. The redhead took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Beca's arms around her again. Even though it had only been four days or so, it had felt like forever since Chloe had been in her arms.

Beca left a few kisses on Chloe's shoulder before her lips moved to her neck. "I love you so very much, Chlo. You know that, right?" She murmured, nibbling on Chloe's earlobe with her teeth. Chloe was too entranced by Beca's kisses to realize she was speaking.

"What is it baby?" She asked softly, smiling and enjoying Beca's lips like she usually did.

"I was just saying that I love you a lot," Beca murmured with a smile, gently pushing Chloe against the wall of the shower.

"I love you so, so much." Chloe said smiling wrapping her arms around Beca as the water hit them. She enjoyed the feeling of Beca pushing her against the shower wall, it felt right.

Beca smiled and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder, tightly embracing the redhead. "I have no idea what I would do without you in my life," she whispered, turning her head and kissing her neck.

"I wouldn't know either, I'm so happy we finally found each other our senior year. And that we've managed to find each other again after all the shit we've put each other through." Chloe said chuckling and relaxing into Beca's embrace.

Beca smiled. "We've been through a lot, but there's no other person that I'd rather have at my side. I love you more than anything in the universe."

"I love you too baby, so, so much." She said smiling and giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss before they began washing each others bodies.

Beca rubbed the soap on Chloe's back while her lips ghosted over her skin. "I love everything about you. You're perfect to me," Beca said in a soft voice.

"I love it when whisper in my ear. It soothes me." Chloe said smiling as Beca cleaned her body off with strawberry scented body wash. "You certainly have a way with words. No wonder Taylor asked you to write a song with her." She complimented.

Beca smiled. "Thanks, baby. I'm so lucky to have someone like you that is so supportive of me and my career. I know that sometimes the hours aren't ideal, but you still support me. I'm very grateful," Beca murmured.

"I'm sure as time goes on some of my hours won't be ideal either, but we will find a way to work through it, I promise you that." Chloe said smiling. The redhead allowed Beca to continue to wash her body, and it felt amazing.

After their shower, Beca brought the pizza and the ice cream to their room and opened Netflix on her laptop so Chloe could pick the movie they watched first. Beca grabbed a few blankets and curled up under the covers while waiting for her girlfriend. Chloe got into some comfortable yet cute sweatpants and then a baggy flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves before she walked out to Beca on the couch, putting her hair back into a messy bun. They started by watching a sappy romantic film that neither of them really liked but they both said "what the hell?" and endured it. It was called "A Walk To Remember."

"That movie might have been the worst movie I've ever been forced to watch. Please tell me you're going to pick something better next," Beca said, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a sip of soda.

"So you hated this movie but managed to stay awake the whole time, that's a first. Still, it's not as bad as "The Watch." Chloe said with a chuckled before kissing her cheek. She then put in her favorite movie that Beca hadn't seen before. It was "August Rush." "I think you will like this one, it's not very predictable and it's all about music." She said smiling.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Alright, but this one better be good. You've really hyped this movie up, so I'm going to be disappointed if it's not better than the last one," Beca said before she cuddled up next to Chloe as the next movie started to play.

"I think you'll enjoy this one." She said smiling. Throughout the movie, Chloe could tell that Beca was actually pretty invested in this movie. With it's unpredictability and it's music, Chloe noticed how much Beca seemed to be enjoying it.

Beca looked over and saw that Chloe was looking at her with an amused smile. "What?" Beca said, a little confused.

"You're enjoying this movie, admit it." Chloe said smiling as it got near the end, where the kids father was in the park playing guitar with him.

"I do not! I hate movies, this one is just not as bad as other movies I've seen," Beca replied, although deep down she knew that Chloe was right. Chloe laughed at Beca's adorable reaction and continued to watch the movie.

"Whatever you say baby," Chloe said before turning her face back to the movie, knowing by the end that Beca would confess her love for the movie. The ending of August Rush is so beautiful, even someone who hates movies as much as Beca would probably be crying. As it approached the end, when Evan (or August's) parents walked up to the front of the audience and saw each other for the first time in years while their son was conducting an orchestra, Chloe spotted tears of happiness and adoration flowing down Beca's cheek.

Chloe didn't do anything but smile before she looked back at the screen, her eyes glazed with tears as well. "The music is all around us, all you have to do, is listen." The final quote from the movie gave Chloe shivers like it usually did, then she looked at Beca.

"So?" She asked, seeing the tears stain against Beca's skin.

Beca quickly wiped away her tears and took a few breaths. "Eh, it was okay," she said, still sniffling a little. There was a short pause before Beca finally broke. "Fine! I liked it!"

"I think the fact that it I found a movie that makes you cry means you loved it, not liked it. But I'll take what I can get." Chloe stated smiling and leaning in and kissing Beca's lips. "What was your favorite part?" She asked.

Beca turned away from Chloe, pouting a little. "This is why I don't like to watch movies because of the chance that I'll like one and lose badass points," she grumbled unhappily.

"What if I told you that I think it's pretty sexy when you admit to liking one?" Chloe said smiling before taking a bite of pizza. "And I'm not just saying that, I really think the fact that I found a movie that you like is pretty sexy. I don't know why, it just is."

Beca smiled a little at Chloe's words, turning to face her girlfriend. "Well, in that case, why don't you choose another movie that I'll like?" She said with a slight smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I think I can find one you're going to like." She said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before getting up and choosing a movie. Chloe smiled and then once she had chosen one of her favorite comedies, "Tommy Boy" and then took a Snapchat video. "Hey Beca, look over here and say something sexy." She said smiling.

Beca looked over and saw that Chloe was videoing her with her phone. "I swear to God this better not be going on Snapchat," Beca said, rolling her eyes and flipping her off before turning her attention back to the movie. Chloe laughed and then saved it to her phone before laying back with Beca.

"Can I have a kiss on the cheek and post that on Snapchat?" She asked smiling widely, making puppy eyes.

"What is it with you and Snapchat?" Beca said with a chuckle, but she immediately gave in when she saw Chloe's puppy eyes. "Oh, alright," she said with a fake sigh.

"My students made me get one and I want to know how it works." Chloe said smiling when Beca kissed her cheek, then she took the picture and posted it to her story.

"Before you even ask, I am not getting Snapchat. That app is stupid and I refuse to use it," Beca said stubbornly.

"I never said you had to, the choice is completely up to you." Chloe said smiling before turning her attention back to the movie.

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder as they watched the movie together. This one didn't interest Beca as much as "August Rush" did, so it was no surprise when she fell asleep a few minutes later with her head in Chloe's lap. Chloe smiled and looked down at Beca sleeping in her lap.

"You're so beautiful my love." She whispered as she watched her girlfriend sleep. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and smiled. "So perfect." She said smiling.

Beca heard someone's voice, but it was too distant to tell whose voice it was. Beca slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Did I fall asleep?"

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Beca's lips. "Yeah, but that's okay. Because you look beautiful."

Beca blushed at Chloe's compliment."You look really beautiful too," she said, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful, it's like God sent an angel down from heaven and sent her to an activities fair at Barden just for people to fall in love with her. I'm just glad I'm the one who ended up with this angel, I don't know what I'd do without her." Chloe said, leaning down and kissing Beca's lips in a sweet peck.

Beca blushed even harder than she had before. "Thanks, baby. I feel the same way about you too. I'm so glad I found you, because when I found you, I found myself," she replied with a smile. Chloe gazed down into Beca's eyes, softly running her fingers through Beca's hair as the brunette lay there in her lap. Everything was absolutely perfect now, it was just flawless. The two of them had been through so much together over the last few years, this past year especially. And yet after everything that happened in the last year, they were stronger than they had ever been before. Nothing was going to break these two apart, and Chloe couldn't wait for the journey ahead of them.

 **.**

 **Hey! Here's the next chapter! Tell us what you thought! yay! Chloe and Beca are together!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	21. Chapter 20: Things I Hid

Chapter 20: The Things I Hid

"Mmmm Beca," Chloe muttered, enjoying the sensation of Beca's lips against her neck as the redhead continued to cook the French toast, hashbrowns and bacon for dinner. They decided to have a fun night where it was breakfast for dinner and then prepare Beca for the album release party which was the next day. Chloe smiled for a moment while her girlfriend kissed all over her skin, but after a moment she pulled away. "You know, if you keep distracting me, we're going have burnt breakfast for dinner and I don't think that you want that." She teased while flipped the bacon and toast.

Beca groaned and left a few more kisses on the redhead's neck before she stopped. "Alright, I guess burnt bacon doesn't taste good," she said, leaning against the counter and watching her girlfriend as she made dinner for the two of them. "Are you excited for the party?" Beca asked.

"Of course I'm excited for your party. Babe, this album is going to be huge. You and Taylor worked so hard on it, and I can't wait to finally give it a listen." The redheaded stated with a happy smiled before continuing. "You've only let me hear the song you wrote for me and I'm pretty sure that's because of the drama we went through a couple weeks ago." She said chuckling, her smile then faded. "I don't know why I ever doubted your faithfulness. And I don't know why I didn't believe you when you were telling the truth. I'm so sorry."

Beca walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey, baby. It's alright. You had every right to be upset with me, and I'm okay with you being upset with me. That's in the past, so let's just focus on what's ahead, okay?" She said, smiling and tilting Chloe's chin up with her finger. Chloe groaned softly and leaned her forehead against Beca's, wondering how it was so easy for Beca to forgive Chloe for not trusting her, and how it took Chloe a couple days before she could even speak to Beca again.

"How do you do that?" Chloe said. When Beca pulled back confused Chloe continued. "How are you easily able to forgive me after I so harshly doubted you?"

Beca smiled and chuckled. "That's an easy question. It's because I love you more than anything, Chlo. Yeah, you doubted me, but it's not like it was totally unwarranted. You had your suspicions, and I'm not going to get angry because you helped me realize I wasn't being a good girlfriend," she replied.

"Yeah, but you said so many times that you faithful and I still didn't believe you. You basically pleaded on your knees." Chloe stated. "I still ran away, and it took you having to sing a song and give me a promise ring for me to realize that you were telling the truth." Chloe said looking down. "I should've had more faith in you. I'm really sorry." She said looking back into Beca's eyes.

"You don't need to apologize to me anymore, Chlo. I've forgiven you," Beca said, smiling at her with a reassuring look in her eyes. "I've forgiven you, so there's no need to keep apologizing. If anything, I should still be apologizing." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently, lingering there and placing her hands on Beca's waist.

"You don't need to apologize anymore either, I've forgiven you too." She whispered, moving her hands to the dip in Beca's back and pulling their bodies closer together.

Beca smiled and leaned her forehead against Chloe's for a few moments before pulling back. "You don't want to burn the food," she said with a chuckle, grabbing a few plates while Chloe finished cooking.

"Fine, but I'll be coming for you later," Chloe said with a playful glare before getting the rest of their dinner ready. Once she had it ready they got their food on their plates and sat at the counter. Chloe took a bite of French toast and then smiled as the sweet bread touched her tongue, enjoying the buttery syrup on her taste buds. "How's it taste for you babe?" She asked.

"This bacon is really good, even though it is a little burnt," Beca replied with an overly-enthusiastic smile. She let out a playful gasp when Chloe slapped her arm. "Hey! It's not my fault you burnt the bacon a little bit! You were the one who couldn't stay away from me."

"It's not like you weren't enjoying it." Chloe said chuckling at her girlfriend and then taking a bite out of her hashbrowns. "You dig me, and my kisses. I was just trying to give you more of what you like." She informed Beca with a cute wink and a devious smirk.

"You do have a point, but as much as I like your kisses, I like properly-cooked bacon more," Beca said teasingly as she took a bite out of her French toast.

"Fuck off," Chloe said trying not to grin widely at Beca, doing her best to keep herself from laughing. She took a sip of orange juice and then once they were full Chloe put the leftover food in containers and then put the dishes in the dishwasher before going into their room to change into some pajamas.

Beca went to their room a few minutes later. Since the door was closed, she decided to knock. "Can I come in, or are you still changing?" She asked.

"Babe, you can come in, I don't mind having you see me change." Chloe said as she stripped down into her underwear, taking off her bra and putting on a gray button up long sleeve pj shirt and a pair of matching gray shorts that went down just past her bum.

Beca opened the door and closed it behind her, sitting down on their bed and smiling at Chloe. Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Hey," she said softly before leaning up and kissing her lips gently. Chloe had finished buttoning up her shirt when she felt Beca's hand pull her towards their bed. A smile mixed with a smirk tugged at Chloe's lips when Beca kissed her lips.

"Are you sleeping in your blazer and jeans?" She said jokingly as their lips pulled apart for a moment.

Beca chuckled. "I can if you want me to," she replied with a smile before reconnecting their lips in another kiss.

"You think you're pretty funny don't you?" Chloe said, chuckling softly against Beca's lips.

"Well, you seemed really proud earlier that you told me to fuck off," Beca replied with a smile, "I will admit that I was surprised that you said that."

"I was just playing along with stand up comedian act, I do really enjoy it." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's nose gently, her hands resuming the position on Beca's lower back that they were in before dinner. "I think having a sense of humor is a very attractive feature in a person."

Beca raised her eyebrow playfully. "Well then, I guess that's why you find me so attractive," she said with a smug smirk while running her hands up and down Chloe's back.

"You are pretty attractive, I have to give that to you." She said. "Your sense of humor is one of the many reasons that I love you." Chloe's nails softly scratched against Beca skin under her shirt before kissing her girlfriend again, connecting their lips in a slow, deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh yeah? What are some other reasons that you love me?" Beca asked. She pulled Chloe onto her lap and cupped Chloe's face with her hands, deepening the kiss.

"I love you because you have always accepted me for me, I love you because you're kind and confident in who you are. I love the way you hold me at night, and the way you kiss me, and I love it when you sing to me." Chloe stated with a smile letting Beca's lips trail off down to her neck. "But the thing I love about you the most, the fact that you put others before yourself, you're not selfish and you want others to be happy." She said, pulling back from Beca's kisses and looking into her eyes.

Beca smiled and blushed a little at Chloe's words. "There are a lot of reasons that I love you too," she told the redhead with a smile. "I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your hair, your smile. I love it when we cuddle, and I love being able to kiss you and call you mine. What I love most about you is that you never gave up on me. You waited for three years to be with me. You've never given up on me, and so many other people in my life have, so that means a lot to me."

"While you were with Jesse, I just wanted you to be happy, that's why I didn't push you away. That is why we became close friends, because I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life even if it was just friendship. This was true even when you were with Macy, I figured out that she was there to pick up the pieces I left when I left for Chicago, and she seemed to make you happy as well, so I didn't try and break you apart." Chloe said smiling softly. "All those things I did, I did them because I love you and wanted you to be happy. You know, besides moving Chicago."

"You know, you don't always have to do things to make me happy. You should do things for yourself, too. Sure, I was upset at first when you left for Chicago, but I shouldn't have been. You had and still have every right to do things for yourself, and I shouldn't have tried to tell you otherwise," Beca replied.

The redhead then interrupted Beca with a sweet kiss on the lips. Her hands rested on Beca's shoulders and their foreheads leaned together. "I really love you, you know that right?" Chloe whispered, pulling back only to say those words before kissing Beca's lips again.

Beca smiled at the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers. "I'm never going to get tired of the feeling I get in my stomach when you kiss me. It feels like hundreds of butterflies flying around my stomach."

"I feel the same way when you kiss me too baby," The redhead whispered, kissing Beca on the lips. "You make me smile, your lips are so smooth yet rough at the same time. It's what makes you such a great kisser."

"You're a pretty good kisser yourself," Beca murmured back while her fingers ran through Chloe's hair. Beca pulled back from the kiss for a moment and smiled, gazing into Chloe's eyes. "I love you so, so much," she whispered.

"Really? That is so crazy because I love you so so much too!" Chloe said cutely giggling and giving Beca her signature wink before climbing under the covers and pulling Beca with her.

"What a crazy coincidence," Beca said with a small chuckle. She put her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled the redhead closer to her, resting her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes as Beca embraced her in a strong yet gentle hold, Chloe linked their fingers and brought Beca's hand up to her mouth and kissed it sweetly.

"Do you think this album will be bigger than yours with Ariana?" She asked before letting out a cute yawn.

"It all really depends on if people like it or not. Hopefully they will, but you never know," Beca murmured back, sighing with content as they laid there together.

"I think this is going to be your most successful album yet." Chloe stated with confidence. "Do you know why I think that?"

Beca sat up and leaned on her elbows. "As a matter of fact, I cannot read minds, so why do you think that?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Because, you branched out and wrote a song instead of just producing it. You went outside your comfort zone and helped Taylor write an incredible song." Chloe said genuinely smiling and turning her head towards Beca.

Beca smiled and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Chloe's in a sweet kiss. "This is what I was talking about earlier. You've always believed in me and my dream. Thank you, Chlo, from the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me that you support me."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Chloe whispered, smiling and kissing Beca one more time before turning to turn off the light. She then turned back and cuddled close to Beca, her face resting on Beca's chest. "Goodnight my love." She whispered.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, baby. I love you," she murmured before falling asleep. Beca woke up the next morning and got out of bed to make herself some coffee. Once she had done that, she went back into their bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, taking an occasional sip of coffee while she watched Chloe sleep. Chloe slept peacefully with a smile on her face, smiling from a dream she was having.

The way some of her ginger hair fell in her face made her look absolutely adorable and irresistible to Beca. Chloe was just one of those people who could look cute and sexy at the same time when she did a number of things. After a few more minutes, Beca gently tapped Chloe's shoulder. "Good morning, baby. It's time to wake up," she murmured. When the redhead didn't move, Beca opened their bedroom door and Barden came running in, jumping on the bed and starting to lick Chloe's face.

That certainly woke the redhead up, and she laughed as their adorable dog licked her face. After a moment she said, "You could've woken me up with your kisses you know that right?" Chloe said with a grunt and she started laughing when Barden licked her nose.

"I know that I could have woken you up with kisses, but I thought you would enjoy puppy kisses more," Beca said with a smile. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "There. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes, it does. Not that Barden's kisses aren't cute, but I prefer yours," Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips again. She then got up and got changed for the day, getting ready for work. "What time is the party tonight?"

"The party starts at 8:00, but we can go a little later if you want," Beca replied, going into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee for Chloe. Beca quickly made them some toast and scrambled eggs then put the food out on the table before sitting and starting to eat her breakfast.

"I'm good with anytime really," Chloe said smiling. "I'm just excited for you to be getting your second album release in a year. Most producers have one every two years," Chloe said smiling as she sat down to eat.

"I've just been really lucky with all of the opportunities I've been given. If I didn't get the chance to work with Snoop Dogg, I would probably still be an intern. Look at me now. I'm in LA and about to release a second album," Beca said with a wide smile.

"I'm so proud of you baby, this is really huge of you. And I'm so happy because when you're happy I am." Chloe said smiled and hugging her girlfriend.

Beca smiled and looked at the time on her phone. "I should go get ready for work. I'll see you later, babe," Beca said, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips. She stood up and put her dishes in the dishwasher before going to take a quick shower.

Chloe left for work and got there early to grade papers. She smiled and texted Beca. "I can't wait for the party."

Beca was sitting at her desk when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled when she read the text from Chloe. "I can't wait for the party, too, baby. It's going to be so much fun, especially with you as my date," Beca texted back. Chloe got Beca's text and smiled at the screen before she continued to grade papers.

Around 6:30 that evening, Chloe was putting on her dress for the evening. The door opened and Beca walked into the apartment, setting her work bag on the table. "Chlo? Where are you?" Chloe was in their bedroom and had already started drinking. She had a rough day at work, mostly due to her finding out that the choir program wasn't getting enough funding and her job was on the line.

"I'm in the room baby," she slurred. Beca noticed that something about Chloe's voice didn't seem quite right, but she brushed it off and went to their room.

Beca opened the door and smiled when she saw Chloe, but her smile quickly faded. Chloe was sitting on their bed with a bottle of wine in her hand, and she seemed to be having a hard time holding herself up. "Have you been drinking?" Beca asked. Chloe stifled a cough and took a sip from the quickly draining bottle.

"What? No, I've just had a couple sips." She said before looking to the bottle. "I-I have to get my mind off my day. Let's go t-to the party."

Beca sighed and took the bottle from Chloe. "This is almost empty, Chlo," Beca said, putting the bottle down on the nightstand. "What happened today? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine okay?" Chloe said nonchalantly. She leaned in and kissed Beca before taking the bottle and taking another sip. "Let's go to your party. You don't have to be all up in my business."

"I just want to make sure that you're okay. If you don't want me to, then that's fine," Beca said. "Just make sure that you don't drink too much at the party," she said with some concern in her voice.

"Do I get a special prize if I behave baby?" She asked smiling widely and drunkenly, standing up and putting her shoes on.

Beca couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her girlfriend's drunken antics. "Maybe. Let's see how things go," she said, looping her arm through Chloe's to help her stand.

"You're such a good girlfriend baby, I don't tell you that enough." Chloe said with wine on her breath as she kissed Beca's cheek. They made their way into the limo and Chloe rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

The limo dropped them off outside the club at which the party was going to be held. Beca managed to get her and Chloe inside without too many pictures being taken of them by the paparazzi. They walked inside, and Beca held Chloe close to her as they walked. "You excited, babe?" Beca whispered to her.

"I'm so excited for you baby." She said smiling widely. "This is so, so good for you and Taylor." She said.

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. "Thank you. It means a lot to me," she replied. Beca made eye contact with Taylor, who was across the room. "Hey, do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few minutes? I need to go talk to Taylor for a second," Beca said.

"I'll be great." Chloe slurred drunkenly kissing Beca's cheek before letting her girlfriend go. She instantly made her way to the open bar, getting a fruity drink mixed with tequila. She took a sip of it and smiled.

Beca returned around fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Chlo," she said, walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her lips softly. Beca noticed a few empty glasses on the bar table next to the redhead. "Looks like you've had quite a few drinks," Beca said, signaling for the bartender to pour her a shot.

"I'm just letting loose tonight, you know? I've been so hung up and uptight lately I need to relax and have fun." Chloe slurred in her drunk voice as she took another sip of her current drink. "How is Taylor?" She asked.

"She's excited about the album. I think everyone's excited about it. It's definitely going to be one of the best albums she's ever released," Beca said. When Chloe finished her drink, Beca gave her a glass of water to drink instead. "Is everything alright? You never get drunk like this, and I just want to make sure you're okay," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand gently.

"Stop worrying about me!" Chloe snapped, startling Beca. "Tonight is about you. I can tell you my issues when I'm ready!" She moved the water aside and got a shot of vodka. She took it and then walked drunkenly to sit down.

Beca was slightly taken aback by Chloe's attitude. "Fine," she said, setting her jaw, "God forbid I want to make sure my girlfriend is okay," she muttered under her breath. An hour into the the party as speeches were being made and songs were being played, Chloe was near the point of being pass out drunk.

"And that's when my boss told me I might get laid off!" Chloe said drunkenly to Beca's boss. "But please, don't tell Beca. She'll get mad if she finds out she might have to pay rent for me."

Beca had finished giving a short speech about the album so she decided to go check on Chloe. Beca walked over to the bar and saw that her girlfriend was laying her head on the table. It was obvious that she was having trouble staying awake. Beca went over and sat next to her, gently tapping her shoulder.

"Oh hi!" She said drunkenly. "How are you?" She kissed Beca's neck and leaned into her.

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder, bringing her closer. "I'm doing well. How are you?" She whispered back.

Chloe continued to kiss along her neck, "I'm so good." She whispered.

Beca chuckled softly and moved away from Chloe a little bit. "Right now probably isn't the best place for this," the brunette murmured.

"But I want to congratulate you with kisses." Chloe whispered, nibbling on Beca's ear.

"I know you want to congratulate me, and I appreciate the gesture, but right now isn't the best place or time," Beca said, turning her head away from Chloe. A pout formed in Chloe's lip, and the redhead set her jaw while she crossed her arms.

"Okay fine." She said before getting up and stumbling over to the bar to get another drink. She got a shot of patron and downed before Beca could even react. Beca's boss came up to her.

"So Mitchell, I hear your girlfriend is having trouble with her job. I'm sorry to hear that." He said patting the short brunette's shoulder before she looked at him with confusion.

"Uh, thanks?" Beca replied, her eyes searching for Chloe in the crowd of people. She saw red hair out of the corner of her eye, and she quickly walked over to the redhead. "Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble at work?" Beca asked.

Chloe's drunkenness seemed to disappear for a moment when Beca asked her question. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." She said, not making eye contact with Beca. She took another shot of patron. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Really? Because my boss came over to me and said you were having trouble with your job," Beca said, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again.

"There's nothing to worry about okay? Just let me be!" Chloe said before beginning to walk away. The redhead only made it three steps before she passed out, falling to the floor and hitting her head hard on the floor.

"Chlo!" Beca yelled as she watched her girlfriend slowly fall to the floor. Beca kneeled down and pulled Chloe's unconscious body into her arms. Beca checked for any bleeding on her head and then picked her up. "Can somebody call an ambulance? I need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion," Beca said while she held Chloe in her arms.

Taylor instantly got her phone out and called the nearest hospital's emergency response team. "Yes, we have a woman here and she's unconscious...She's around twenty-six years old..she had been drinking, yes… We are having an album release party… At Residual Heat Recording Studios on 60th and Roosevelt." Taylor hung up and nodded at Beca, letting her know the ambulance was on its way.

Chloe groaned but stayed unconscious. Beca walked over to a bench and sat down, holding Chloe while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Beca leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's gonna be alright," she whispered softly.

The ambulance arrived and took Chloe to the hospital with Beca in the back of the ambulance, sitting beside Chloe in case she woke up. Once they made it to the hospital, they ran some tests on Chloe, who was sleeping soundly. They also just let her rest since her blood alcohol level was high.

When the doctors had finished running their tests on Chloe, they let Beca into her room. Beca sat down in a chair beside her hospital bed. The brunette took one of the redhead's hands and squeezed it gently before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly. About an hour later, Chloe woke up drowsy from the pain medication they had given her. She instantly noticed Beca's hand in hers, seeing the headphones tattoo on her left wrist. "Beca?" She murmured, "Where am I?"

A small smile appeared on Beca's face when she heard Chloe's voice. "Hey, Red," she said softly, "You're in the hospital. You had a lot to drink and you passed out and hit your head, so the doctor wanted to make sure that you didn't get a concussion."

"Are you mad at me?" Chloe whispered, beginning to tear up. "I got really drunk and I'm so sorry. I probably ruined your big night."

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Chlo. I'm a bit confused as to why you didn't tell me about your trouble at work, but I'm not mad. I could never be mad and I will never be mad at you," Beca replied, using her thumb to wipe a few tears off of Chloe's face.

"But I lied to you. I denied that anything was wrong. We promised to always be honest with each other. I've lied for a couple weeks now, work has been hell, I might lose my job because of low funds, and top of that now I may have a concussion because of my stupid decisions." Chloe said looking down and covering her face with her hands, sighing deeply.

Beca tilted Chloe's chin up with her finger. "Like I said before, I'm not mad at you. What I do want to know is why you didn't tell me about work. I could've helped you. Did you feel like you couldn't tell me for some reason?" Beca asked.

"I was just scared that if I told you that you'd get upset. You covered the rent for so long our first few months here before I went to Chicago and I didn't want you to worry about having to do it again-"

"Chlo, I could care less if I had to pay rent for both of us. I just want you to be happy, and I'll do anything to make sure you are happy. I never want you to feel like you have to keep things from me," Beca told her in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you. I promise I will always tell you the truth from now on, I won't hide anything from you." Chloe said taking her hand in Beca's. "I love you."

Beca smiled and leaned forward, slowly kissing Chloe's lips. "I love you too, baby. Forever and always," she murmured. Chloe pulled Beca into the bed and cuddled close to her. She closed her eyes and rested with a smile on her face. Everything was going to be okay between her and Beca. All that was hanging in the back of her mind was the fact that she might lose the best job she had ever had. She held onto Beca and slept, trying not to worry about the troubles ahead.

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Chloe be able to keep her job? Keep reading to find out more!**

 **until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	22. Chapter 21: U2

Chapter 21: U2

Beca stood outside the door to Chloe's office, a bag of Taco Bell in her hand. Her girlfriend had been stressed all week due to the fear that she would lose her job, so Beca thought that a surprise lunch would lift her spirits. Beca knocked on the door and called out, "I have an order of Taco Bell for Chloe Beale!"

The redhead was busy grading papers with her glasses on before she heard a knock on the door, instantly smiling when she heard Beca's voice. "Come in," she said smiling.

Beca opened the door and smiled when she saw her girlfriend sitting at her desk. "I brought lunch for you," she said, sitting down across from Chloe and putting the bag of Taco Bell on the desk.

Chloe smiled and got up, walking over to Beca and kissing her lips. "That's so sweet baby." She whispered.

Beca smiled and kissed back slowly, her lips lingering on Chloe's for a few extra moments. "How has your day been?" She asked.

"As good as it can be right now with the stress I may lose my dream job." Chloe said half-heartedly, she gave Beca a quick hug before they sat down at Chloe's desk to eat. "Has you day been any better?"

"My day's been alright. Nothing's really happening at work since we don't have any major projects now that Taylor's album has been released," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

The redhead gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. She still felt bad for her behavior and the trouble she had caused at Beca's album release party. "I'm still so upset with my behavior at yours and Taylor's release party. I feel like I should be doing something for you instead of you doing something for me."

Beca shook her head. "You don't have to do anything for me. I've already forgiven you. What happened at the party is in the past, but right now you're really stressed and I just want to help you feel better," the brunette replied.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Chloe said smiling softly before squeezing Beca's hand. "You're too good for me." She chuckled.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's cheek. "I could say the same thing about you," she murmured softly. Beca gave her another kiss before she stood up. "I should probably go back to work, so call me when you're on your way home tonight. I love you," she said before hugging the redhead and leaving to go back to work.

"I love you too," Chloe said as Beca left. She then went back to grading papers before she noticed a voicemail from her boss. She picked up the phone. Chloe listened in on it and her eyes lit up, here is the message.

"Hello Miss Beale, we understand that you have been struggling with your funds to keep the choir program going. We want to do whatever we can to help you keep your job, because we enjoy having you here. There is a choir competition this weekend for all of southern California, and the winning school gets funded by the band U2, who is encouraging schools around the world to keep their music programs. We already signed you up for the competition, so good luck."

Chloe smiled and went home that night, instantly calling Beca. Once she picked up Chloe said, "I might be able to keep my job."

Beca was making dinner when Chloe called her. Drying her hands off on a towel, Beca grabbed her phone and answered Chloe's call. Beca's eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone into the pot of boiling water and pasta. "Are you serious? That's great, babe! I knew you could do it!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well I haven't done it yet. I have to bring my choir to victory this weekend at a competition." Chloe stated, setting her stuff down as she sat on the bus. "If we win, the school gets endorsed by U2. They are my family's favorite band Becs. And they are the biggest rock band in the world, imagine the amount of money that I could use for the choir." She said hopefully.

"You are by far the best choir teacher I know. I know that your kids will win. I believe in them, and I believe in you," Beca said, "I'm making dinner right now because we should celebrate this."

"There's not really anything to celebrate unless we actually win, babe, but thank you for being supportive." Chloe said smiling widely.

"Well, I still want to celebrate you getting the chance to go to this competition. That's an accomplishment in itself. Now, I'm going to hang up so I can finish making dinner. I love you and I'll see you soon," Beca said before she hung up and continued to make dinner for them.

As the bus pulled up near Chloe and Beca's apartment building, the redhead smiled to herself. She still was amazed by the fact of how understanding Beca was and how enthusiastic she was about the competition. It gave her a little more confidence in herself and she couldn't help but smile.

Beca had just finished putting the plates of pasta on the table when the door to their apartment opened and Chloe walked in. Beca smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss. "Hey Chlo," she said, stepping aside to let Chloe set her things down.

"Hey babe," she said smiling and kissing her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

Beca smiled back. "I love you too, babe," she said, pecking Chloe's cheek. "I made dinner. Hopefully it's edible," she said with a chuckle.

"You know babe, you're a good cook, you just give yourself enough credit." Chloe said as they sat down for dinner. Once they began to eat Chloe told Beca more about the competition, all the teams competing and what the endorsements could do for the school's music program.

"So, if you win then the choir gets funded by U2 and you get to keep your job? That's amazing!" Beca said with a smile. "Where is the competition?"

"It's here in LA at the Orpheum Theater, and we have to put together three songs. One of them has to be by U2. I'm going to have quite the time picking one of their songs. They have so many great ones." Chloe said smiling.

Beca smiled and rested her hand atop Chloe's. "I'm so happy that you got this opportunity, baby. I know that you and your kids are gonna kill it," she said, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it softly.

"I hope you're right." She said smiling and blushing softly as Beca's lips softly pecked her hand.

Beca smiled and they continued to talk about the upcoming competition while they finished dinner. Later that night, Beca went into their room after taking Barden on a quick walk. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed. Chloe went over to Beca and sat in her lap. "Hey," she whispered, tucking some of Beca's hair back with a smile.

Beca closed her eyes, a small smile crossing her face. "Hey," she murmured back, her arms around Chloe's waist.

"How tired are you?" She whispered, leaning forward and kissing Beca's lips before cupping her girlfriend's cheeks softly.

"I'm not very tired. Why do you ask?" Beca murmured, smiling at the feeling of Chloe's soft lips on hers.

"I wanted to give my girl a little special treatment because she's been so supportive of me and my job." Chloe stated with a smile, laying Beca down on the bed, straddling her hips.

Beca smiled and slightly quirked her eyebrow. "Oh really? Will I get any insight as to what this special treatment might be?" She asked, a smirk tugging at her the corner of her mouth.

"I can tell you it involves pleasure." Chloe whispered sitting up on her knees to pull her shirt over her head, in a slow and mesmerizing way. "And a lot of kissing." She added.

Beca smiled softly, her eyes glued to the redhead as she slowly undressed. "Oh, really? This special treatment sounds like it will be a lot of fun," she murmured.

"I think you'll find that it will be." Chloe muttered, kissing Beca's lips gently before moving to Beca's neck and sucking on her skin lightly while she began to unbutton Beca's shirt.

Beca relaxed and allowed Chloe to take complete control. "You know that you're beautiful, right?" She told the redhead. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Chloe's lips moved up behind Beca's ear and she slowly pulled Beca's shirt off of the brunette's body.

"I could say that same about you." She whispered, nibbling on Beca's ear.

Beca let out a soft gasp, followed by a quiet moan. "That feels really nice, Chlo," she murmured, running her fingers through the redhead's ginger locks of hair.

"Your skin is so soft." She muttered, sucking on Beca's jaw line. "So beautiful." She said.

Beca whimpered each time Chloe's lips left her skin. "More," she whispered, her fingernails digging into Chloe's skin.

"You want more babygirl?" She whispered, softly licking along Beca's neck and kissing along her chest.

All Beca could manage to do was weakly nod her head. Her nails dug deeper into Chloe's skin before her fingers entangled themselves in Chloe's red hair. Chloe's hands roamed up and down Beca's legs. "What's your favorite thing I do in bed?" She whispered.

"Everything," Beca muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "Everything you do is so amazing. You always make me feel so alive." Pleased by Beca's answer, the redhead did one of her signature moves and sucked a hickey into Beca's hip, letting the world know Beca belonged to her and nobody else.

"I like doing that." She whispered breathing warm breath against Beca's skin before kissing the hickey she had made on Beca's hip softly.

Beca smiled softly. "I like it when you do that, too. It reminds me that I'm yours, and I know that I'm always gonna be yours. Forever," she murmured.

"Yes baby," Chloe muttered, kissing back up Beca's body and meeting her lips. "Forever." She said back to Beca. Her hands gently moved up and down Beca's legs and she whispered, "You're my one and only."

Beca smiled and cupped Chloe's face with her hands, kissing her back slowly and passionately. "I want to spend the rest of forever with you," she whispered in a soft voice.

"And you will." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips softly. "You're so beautiful and sexy." She muttered.

Beca turned her head and slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into Chloe's blue eyes. "You don't get it," the brunette said, "I really mean it when I say I want to spend the rest of forever with you. I used to be scared of commitment, and I still am, but I feel safe when I'm with you. When I'm with you, the future isn't as frightening. You're the love of my life, and I want to be by your side through the good times and the bad times." Beca paused, holding her gaze. "I want everything with you," she murmured, her voice barely audible. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips after she finished her speech.

"I believe you baby, you will spend the rest of forever with me. I promise you that." She whispered, looking deeply into Beca's midnight blue eyes. "Nothing could ever make me love you any less."

Beca smiled softly and kissed Chloe's lips again. "Every day I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you," she whispered back.

"You have always deserved me, you didn't have to do anything." She whispered, kissing Beca's lips again before reaching behind her back and unclipping her bra, taking it off and dropping it to the floor.

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe down on top of her, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you so, so much, Chlo," she murmured against the redhead's lips. Beca pulled away and looked into Chloe's eyes. "I need you," she said in a low tone.

"I know you do baby." She said smiling and kissing Beca's lips. Her hands slipped under Beca's underwear and she smiled. "You ready?"

Beca nodded and leaned up, connecting their lips. Beca pulled away, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm ready. I've been ready," she muttered. Chloe then proceeded to slip her finger into Beca's underwear, where she slid one finger inside of Beca and kissed her lips to feel the gasp on her girlfriend's lips.

Beca let a soft moan fall from her lips, and she closed her eyes. Her breathing started to come in short, ragged gasps. "Shit, Chlo," she moaned.

"You're really beautiful." She whispered, twisting her finger around. "So sexy, and all mine." She said, kissing along her neck.

Beca let out another low moan. "I need more, baby," she grunted, her eyes rolling back into her head. Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's lips before adding a finger and beginning to thrust.

"How about that baby?" She whispered, loving Beca's moans and whimpers coming from her mouth.

"Fuck, baby. That's so good," Beca whimpered, gritting her teeth to restrain a moan as Chloe began to thrust with her fingers. Chloe began to go faster.

"Mmmm babe," she whispered. "You're so sexy when you try not to moan." She said smirking.

Beca whimpered, struggling to keep down the moan that was rising in her throat. "Baby, more," she panted breathlessly. The redhead did as Beca wanted, kissing down her stomach to her inner thighs, loving the way Beca's body pulsated against her touch.

"Stop teasing and just finish me," Beca whined, feeling herself get closer and closer with each second that passed. Knowing how close Beca was getting made Chloe go harder and then use her tongue against Beca's wet folds.

"How about that my love?" She whispered.

Beca weakly nodded her head, a moan causing her small body to tremble. "Shit, I'm really close, baby."

"Say my name as you hit your high baby." Chloe said, smiling and flicking her tongue around.

Beca knew she was a goner after a few more strokes of Chloe's tongue. She grabbed Chloe's head with her hands and tugged at her hair as she hit her high. "Chloe! Shit!" She yelled.

"That's it baby, good job." She said smiling and cleaning Beca up with her tongue as the younger woman squirmed throughout her orgasm. Chloe kissed back up Beca's body. "Do you want to do the same to me?"

Beca closed her eyes and sighed with content, slowly catching her breath. "Maybe tomorrow morning," she murmured with a small smile on her face, "You really wore me out this time."

Chloe scooted over to Beca and held her close, "Do you think I can keep my job?" She asked, burying her face in Beca's neck.

Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I don't think you can keep your job. I know you can keep your job," She murmured back, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist and pulling the redhead closer.

"Everything you've done for me. I love you and I couldn't be happier than I am with you. No matter what happens, I love you." She whispered.

Beca smiled softly. "I love you too, Chlo. I always have, and I always will. I'm never going to let you go again," she murmured back.

The night of Chloe's concert came and she was more nervous than ever. She took a couple deep breaths as she awaited their turn to perform.

Beca was sitting in the audience a few rows from the stage. She could see Chloe and her kids waiting backstage to go on. "You're going to do great. Just stay calm and do what you do best," Beca texted the redhead.

Chloe felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress and she looked at the text Beca had sent her. She breathed a calming breath and smiled. She spotted Beca and they made eye contact. Chloe blew a kiss to Beca, giggling and blushing when she pretended to catch it.

Beca smiled and caught Chloe's kiss with her hand, holding it close to her heart. She gave Chloe a thumbs up and a bright smile before the lights started to fade until the room was completely dark. Chloe's choir went out and set themselves up.

Once the lights went up Chloe began their first song which was "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. The kids sang it beautifully and Chloe seemed to lose herself in the music, letting her body flow with the beat. The crowd was cheering as the kids sang, but Beca's eyes were only on Chloe.

Beca felt tears start to form in her eyes as she watched Chloe's kids singing, and she blinked a few times to stop them from falling. She didn't know what it was, but something about the way Chloe and the kids performed always brought Beca to tears.

The next song was "I Lived," by OneRepublic and then they ended with Chloe's favorite U2 song. She picked it for Beca. It was "All I Want Is You." And they were singing it beautifully.

Beca smiled, knowing that the last song was for her. A single tear fell down her cheek. Being with Chloe made her happier than she had ever been, and what made it even better was that Beca knew the redhead felt the same.

As the final song finished, the crowd gave Chloe's choir a standing ovation. Even the band U2 themselves seemed extremely impressed. Chloe took a bow and got huge cheers from the crowd before gesturing to her kids who got cheers as well. Chloe looked. Over at Beca and smiled at her, she blew Beca a kiss.

Beca locked eyes with Chloe, and she caught the kiss that her girlfriend blew to her. Beca smiled and clapped with the rest of the audience as the other choirs came onto the stage to find out which team had won the competition. The announcer came up and so did the band. Chloe watched on and took a deep breath, hoping she could keep her job.

"Then band has made a decision." She said. The lead singer Bono stepped up.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, there is a lot of great talent here but we've made our decision." Chloe took a deep breath. "The winner is...the San Francisco Symphony!" Chloe stood there in devastation, they had lost. Chloe had lost her job for sure now.

Beca felt her heart drop when she saw the look of sadness on Chloe's face when she realized they had lost. Beca was utterly shocked that her choir hadn't won, but the decision had already been made and the San Francisco Symphony all started to cheer loudly.

"However, there is another choir that we'd like to recognize for their efforts," Bono said. Chloe turned to her kids and hugged them close.

"I'm sorry, guys." She said sadly, trying not to cry in front of her kids.

"Ms. Beale, they're not finished." One of the kids said. Chloe turned and continued to listen.

"One choir really stood out to us and we admired their heart, soul and love for music. And for that reason we are going to fund not only the San Francisco Symphony, but the Treble Clefs of the Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts!"

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and her choir began to jump around her with joy. "They will be funded with a budget of $1 million a year from now on." They said. Chloe looked over at Beca and instantly ran into her girlfriend's arms.

Beca held Chloe in her arms and swung her around. "I can't believe it, baby! You did it!" Beca said excitedly. Chloe just held onto Beca tightly, she had saved her job and that was all that mattered. She held Beca close and just stayed there.

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. "I did it." She said happily, "I did it."

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter! We hope that you guys enjoy it! Let us know what you think!**

 **until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	23. Chapter 22: A Jaubrey Wedding

Chapter 22: A Jaubrey Wedding

*one year later*

Chloe and Aubrey were going dress-shopping for Aubrey's wedding dress and her bridesmaids' dresses. Chloe had found some beautiful some beautiful light purple dresses for the other bridesmaids and now they were looking for her dress. "Do you think Beca and Jesse are having luck with finding his tuxedo?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Jesse's been somewhat obsessive for the past few weeks. He just wants to make sure that everything's perfect. Beca, being the impatient person she is, is probably ready to pick the tuxedo out for him and leave," Aubrey stated with a laugh.

Aubrey was correct. It had been almost two hours since they had started looking at tuxedos, and Jesse still hadn't picked one out yet. "Jesus Christ, Jesse. It's a tuxedo. Could you take any longer?" Beca said, rolling her eyes. Unlike his calm and collected best friend, Jesse was extremely stressed out and about to have a breakdown.

"I'm sorry Beca, I didn't mean for it to take this long. I'm just super nervous. I want everything to be perfect for Aubrey. If I get the wrong suit or if I screw up the flowers, Aubrey will get upset." He said looking down and fidgeting with his hands. "And if Aubrey gets upset, she won't marry me. And if she won't marry me, I don't know what I'll do." He said sitting down and covering his face in his hands.

Beca sat down next to Jesse. "Hey, Jesse. Listen to me. There's no way that Aubrey would decide not to marry you. I'm sure that she could care less about the flowers and the tuxedo. You make her happy, and that's all that matters to her. Also, we all know that she's not gonna find anyone else to put up with her," Beca told him, "So relax, dude. Everything's going to be fine." Jesse playfully hit her arm before giving her a hug.

"Thank you Beca, you're a great friend. No wonder you're my best man." He said smiling and pulling back from the hug.

Beca smiled, then her expression turned serious again. "Okay, but seriously Jesse, you need to pick out a tuxedo soon or I'm leaving," the brunette deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah okay I'll pick something out." He said smiling and then getting back up to find the perfect tuxedo, which eventually they did find a great one.

That night, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse met up for dinner at a fun fifties diner and they were having fun and talking about their days. "For a while I thought Beca was going to shoot me. We were out looking for a tux for three hours."

"First of all, I wasn't going to shoot you. I only threatened to leave. Second of all, it shouldn't take three hours to find one tuxedo when they're all the same," Beca said. She turned to Chloe. "Are you going to back me up here or what?" Chloe and Aubrey just chuckled at the two of them and Chloe took a sip of water.

"You two are hilarious, but I will say not many tuxedos are different from each other. That said, the one you wear should feel right instead of just looking right." Chloe said kissing Beca's hand. Hopefully one day Beca would know how Jesse felt. "I mean he's marrying the love of his life, it's a day that you want to be perfect." She said smiling softly while looking at the engaged couple's hands linked together. Chloe knew Beca didn't really want to get married, and Chloe understood why after what happened between her parents. But Chloe still could dream.

"But still, it shouldn't have taken three hours to get the tuxedo," Beca said with a chuckle. Later that night, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the couch, Beca running her fingers through Chloe's hair absentmindedly.

"It was super nice of you to help Jesse out with his tux, even if he drove you crazy." Chloe said smiling, enjoying Beca's fingers running through her hair. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest while Barden lay in her lap.

"It was kinda nice to see him so worried, though. It shows that he really cares about Aubrey and wants her to be happy," Beca murmured back, turning her head and pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's temple.

"Aubrey was the same way today. We just barely found the perfect dress before dinner." Chloe said smiling. She then looked at Beca in the eyes. "You would make a beautiful bride." She said kissing Beca's collarbone once.

Beca felt her muscles tense up at Chloe's words. "Thanks," she muttered in a quiet voice, turning her head away and looking down at the floor.

"Sorry," Chloe said shakily. "I know you don't want to get married, it's just Aubrey and Jesse are my best friends and helping them get married just gets me thinking." She said biting her lip. "I won't mention it anymore."

"I'm not against marriage, it's just that I'm scared that everything that happened with my parents will happen to me, and I don't want to relive that," Beca murmured back softly. Chloe nodded and cleared her throat, looking down.

"I know. It's okay." Chloe said, closing her eyes and staying silent for a moment. "I won't bring it up again."

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage, or if I'll ever be ready for marriage. It's nothing against you," Beca said to the redhead, "Please, I don't want you to get upset over this. I thought we already talked about this."

"I'm not upset baby, I know we have talked about this. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. Just being with you makes me happy." She said kissing Beca's lips softly. Even though she said that, a small part of Chloe hurt. She knew she wasn't the reason Beca wasn't really into marriage, but she had always dreamed of getting married to the person she loved. "As long as I have you, I don't need to have a wedding." She said smiling the best she could.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips gently. "I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Beale," she murmured, leaning in and pecking her lips once more. Beca's smile faltered when she noticed the look of both sadness and disappointment in Chloe's eyes, and how the redhead's smile seemed forced, but she ignored it. "Let's go get some sleep, Red."

"Yeah, okay." Chloe said, getting up and pulling Beca to their bedroom. Later that week Chloe and Aubrey were out buying Aubrey's wedding dress.

"You okay Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she noticed Chloe seemed a little off. The redhead didn't respond at first and helped put the dress in the bag. "Chloe?" She said.

"What?" Chloe said, acknowledging her friends concern.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked a second time.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'm fine." Chloe said, only to give in a couple minutes later. "I don't think Beca wants to get married."

"Well, maybe not right now." Aubrey said smiling.

"No, ever. Like she never wants to get married." Chloe said.

These words made Aubrey furrow her eyebrows, a confused look on her face. "That doesn't sound like something Beca would say," the blonde muttered to herself. "Why do you think that she doesn't want to get married?" Aubrey asked.

"Just I made a comment that she would make a beautiful bride. And I remember her saying she doesn't want to end up like her parents did. And I can understand that, I just thought by I maybe would've changed her mind about it." Chloe stated, looking down and frowning for a moment. "It's not like I'm going to force it on her or anything, I'm happier than I've ever been when I'm with Beca. I don't know, I guess I just started to picture what it would be like for us since you and Jesse got engaged."

Aubrey smiled sympathetically towards the redhead. "Who says that there isn't more time for you to change her mind? Besides, marriage is a big commitment, and it takes some people longer to grasp that commitment than others. That being said, Beca loves you more than anything. You're the first person she's ever really opened up to. Jesse was with her for three years and he could barely get her to open up. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. You just have to be patient with her. I know you'll get your big day," Aubrey told her.

Chloe nodded and then said, "You really think so?" She looked at the wedding gowns around them.

"I know it. If there's anyone that can convince Beca Mitchell to do something, it's Chloe Beale," Aubrey replied, offering an encouraging smile and a warm hug to her best friend. Chloe smiled and hugged Aubrey's best friend.

"Thanks Bree." She said, wiping a happy tear from her eyes. "That really means alot to me." Meanwhile Jesse and Beca were out for lunch.

They were waiting in line to order when Beca spoke up. "Chloe mentioned marriage a few days ago, and I feel like I disappointed her and upset her with what I said."

"Well what did you say?" He asked. "I'm sure she wasn't that upset with you. What brought it on anyways?"

"She said she had been thinking about it ever since you and Aubrey got engaged, and then a few days ago she told me that I'd make a beautiful bride," Beca replied, "I mean, it's not like I'm opposed to marriage. I'm just not ready for it. I thought that was a pretty reasonable answer, especially after everything I've been through with my parents' divorce."

"Chloe said she was okay with you not being ready. At least that's what she said to us when Aubrey and I got engaged." Jesse said. "She's not upset with you, marriage is a big deal to some people. Don't beat yourself up over it. You two are perfect for each other." Jesse stated. "You can make that decision for yourself, whether you want to get married or not is your choice. And Chloe loves you so much, she won't care about that. As long as she has you."

"I know that Chloe loves me, and she did say that she's alright with me not being ready for marriage, but what if I'm not enough? What if I'm not ready and she is and she leaves me because of it?" Beca asked.

"Beca, you're more than enough to for Chloe. She'll wait for you." Jesse stated taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "Give her some more credit, she loves you, and no one is going to take her from you." He said encouragingly.

Beca smiled and hugged Jesse. "You always know what to say whenever I need encouragement. I'm so glad I have you as my best friend," the brunette said.

"It's my honor, Becaw," Jesse replied, making Beca roll her eyes at the use of her nickname.

After lunch, Beca went to a nearby flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses before heading back to the apartment to wait for Chloe to return from her afternoon with Aubrey.

Around 5:40 pm, Aubrey dropped her maid of honor off at hers and Beca's apartment. Chloe had written down a couple things she wanted to say to Beca. She had also bought Beca some Taco Bell since she knew Beca wasn't big on flowers. When she got inside she saw Beca standing there. "Hey," she said smiling softly. "I have some things I've been wanting to say to you."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a hug and a kiss before going into the living room to sit down and talk. Beca put the roses in a vase and set them on the coffee table. "How was your afternoon with Aubrey?"

"It was fun, but there's something I really need to say to you." She said before sitting down by Beca, she was so focused on what she wanted to say she hadn't noticed the roses yet.

The redhead pulled out a piece of paper and began to read it to Beca. "When I first met you, you changed everything. You made me feel like I was the only girl in the world and that I had a purpose. I love you for that. But one thing my mom told me was that we need to be there for each other, and understand that everyone has their own opinions and it's not right to constantly try and change their minds." She said before putting down the paper and taking Beca's hands in her own.

"I know that I told you I want to be married someday. But I also understand that your parents didn't exactly do the best job in helping you believe matrimony is the best option." She looked into Beca's eyes, smiling at her girlfriend. "And I just want you to know that I'd rather spend the rest of my days with you unmarried and happy, then married and wanting to get a divorce. Whatever you want I'm willing to comprise. Because Beca, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Beca smiled and leaned forward, kissing Chloe's lips sweetly. "Thank you, Chlo. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that," she said, "And one thing I want you to know is that I'm not completely ruling out marriage. I'm just not ready for it yet, and I promise you that when I'm ready for it, you'll be the first person to know." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca again, smiling and pulling her close as they shared their intimate moment. When she pulled back she noticed the roses, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Who sent those?" She said cutely.

"You might find it hard to believe, but I went and bought those for you after I had lunch with Jesse. I know you like cute romantic gestures, so I thought that I'd buy you some nice flowers," Beca told her, a small smile forming on her face.

"They're beautiful Becs. But why would you need to buy me flowers? You didn't do anything wrong." She said chuckling.

"I feel like instead of saving cute romantic gestures for times I do something wrong, that I should start doing cute romantic gestures all the time," Beca replied, "But, I can always take the flowers back if you don't like them."

"Are you kidding? Beca, I love the flowers. They're beautiful." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips softly. "It just was a surprise at first, that's all. I love the flowers. And I love you." She said, leaning their foreheads together.

"Well that's good news, because I also happen to love you too," Beca said, smiling and intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. "This is probably the only time you will ever hear me say this, but right now I'm in the mood for watching a movie and cuddling," Beca murmured.

"I won't say no to that." Chloe replied before getting up and bringing Beca's Taco Bell over. "Why don't you pick out a movie?" She asked.

Beca looked through Netflix for a couple of minutes. "It looks like we've watched almost every sappy romantic comedy on here. What a bummer," she said with an exaggerated sigh. Then, a lightbulb went off in her head, and she smirked. "Would you be opposed to watching a different type of movie? One that is scarier than the ones we normally watch?" She asked.

"Sure, but don't expect me to actually watch it. I'll have nightmares," she said. "I'll mostly be hiding my face in your chest." She said.

"Okay, baby. Whatever floats your boat," Beca said with a chuckle. She looked through Netflix for a few minutes before deciding to play her favorite horror movie, "The Conjuring."

Chloe saw the title and instantly covered her head with the blanket so she wouldn't have to watch. It was adorable for Beca, even though horror movies scared the shit out of Chloe.

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe onto her lap, kissing her cheek before turning her attention to the TV. Beca chuckled upon seeing Chloe hiding under the blanket. "Babe, it's the opening credits. Nothing scary has happened yet."

"I'm preparing myself for the scariness that is about to take place for the next hour." Chloe said, peeking out from under the blanket for just a moment.

Beca smiled and kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Why don't you try to watch the movie? I promise I'll tell you when the scary parts come up," Beca murmured.

"Isn't it all scary?" Chloe asked, still hiding her face from the television screen.

"I mean, yeah, but I'll tell you when the really scary parts are coming up," Beca replied. Chloe slowly removed her head from the blanket, still clinging to Beca as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Just hold me though." She said softly, resting her head on Beca's chest.

Beca smiled and rested her head on top of Chloe's. "I didn't say this the other night, but I think you would make a beautiful bride too," she whispered in the redhead's ear. This made Chloe blush as red as her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing Beca's hand and holding her close in her arms, closing her eyes and smiling as she heard Beca's words and replayed them in her head multiple times, smiling each time she heard them in her head.

They made it through the movie with Chloe only hiding behind the blanket a few times, which surprised Beca. Afterwards, they were laying in bed and cuddling. Beca was on her side, her head resting in the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe's hand ran up and down Beca's arm. She smiled and looked into Beca's eyes, once again becoming lost in those heavenly midnight blue orbs.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Chloe muttered, kissing Beca's temple as she embraced Beca.

Beca smiled and gazed into Chloe's eyes. "I could say the same thing about you, baby," she murmured back, "You make me so incredibly happy, you know that?"

"I don't know if I do, you may have to show me." Chloe teased, nuzzling Beca's nose with her own.

Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Oh really? So my nice romantic gesture today wasn't enough?"

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips. "You're more than enough." She whispered.

Beca smiled, her lips lingering on Chloe's. "Goodnight, baby. I love you more than you'll ever know," Beca whispered back before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

Chloe was in the dressing room the next day, getting her pretty light purple bridesmaids' dress on for Aubrey's and Jesse's wedding. There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Chloe said.

Beca poked her head in, smiling when she saw her girlfriend. "I kinda need help with my bow tie," Beca said sheepishly and starting to blush. The redhead chuckled and turned around to go help Beca, revealing her beautiful dress and her hair in a low braided bun courtesy of Cynthia Rose.

"Well hello, I don't think I've ever seen a best man that's so sexy." She said, helping Beca tie her bow tie. Chloe used to help her brother Blaine with his bow ties, and sometimes her father on occasion. "Did you ever think you'd be anybody's best man?" She asked as she finished tying the bow tie.

"Not at all," Beca said with a laugh, "I've never liked weddings either, so I've always avoided them." After Chloe finished tying the bow tie, Beca tilted her chin up with her finger and leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss. "You look beautiful today."

Chloe blushed and said, "Thank you, you look beautiful too. But you look beautiful everyday, so you look especially beautiful today." She said smiled and leaning her forehead against Beca's for a moment. "We're kind of cliché." She said chuckling after a moment of silence. "The best man and the maid of honor always seem to hook up at the wedding."

Beca raised her eyebrow playfully. "Oh really? Are you trying to hint at something, Beale?" She said with a smirk. Beca pecked her lips once more. "I should probably go and make sure Jesse hasn't had a heart attack," the brunette said with a light chuckle.

"Okay, I should probably do the same for Aubrey." Chloe said smiling before kissing Beca's lips, lingering there, putting her tongue in for a moment before pulling away, leaving Beca wanting more. "I was hinting at something by the way. I know you're going to rock my world tonight." She said before leading Beca to the door.

Beca smiled. "Well, I guess you have a lot to look forward to," she murmured, leaning in and leaving a kiss behind Chloe's ear before leaving.

As the ceremony was about to begin, Chloe walked up behind Beca and tickled her a little. "Hey sexy." She said.

Beca jumped a little but then smiled when she recognized the voice. "Hey, Chlo. How's Aubrey been holding up?" She asked.

"Surprisingly very calm." Chloe said kissing Beca's neck cutely before linking her arm in Beca's. "Is the groom doing well?"

"He was hyperventilating for a while beforehand, but now I think he's calmed down," Beca replied. She couldn't help but smile widely at her girlfriend. "I can't get over how gorgeous you look," Beca said.

"Aww, babe that's so sweet of you to say." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "I have a challenge for you." She said, smiling.

"A challenge? This should be interesting," Beca said with a confident smirk on her face.

"I dare you to not get drunk tonight. I won't either, and if we both succeed with this challenge, you get extra lucky." Chloe said smirking alongside Beca. "Sound like a plan?"

Beca groaned, knowing that this challenge was going to be difficult. "What happens if I do get drunk?" She asked.

"You don't get laid." Chloe said bluntly, chuckling at her girlfriend's reaction. "And I think you'd rather have incredible, mind blowing sex with me than get puke level drunk." She whispered, nibbling a little on Beca's ear. "So I suggest you stay sober." She said before kissing Beca's cheek.

"Challenge accepted," Beca replied with a smirk. She intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and squeezed her hand before she saw Jesse taking his place by the altar. "Well, here we go."

"Here we go." She said smiling before linking her arm in Beca's as the music began to fill the church hall. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

"So do you, Chlo. You look beautiful like you always do," Beca whispered back with a smile.

The ceremony was beautiful; Jesse and Aubrey wrote their own vows that made everyone in the room tear up. Chloe would occasionally glance over at Beca and smile. She couldn't help but picture them being where Jesse and Aubrey were in their relationship. But, Chloe knew that Beca may not be ready for a while, and she was fine with that. After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception. Chloe entered the tent and instantly saw Beca gazing upon her.

Beca was the DJ for the night, and Chloe smiled when she began to play "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars when Chloe walked in.

Beca smiled and gestured for Chloe to come over to the booth. She smiled and took her headphones off when she saw her girlfriend making her way towards her. "Well hello there, pretty lady. Is there a song that you'd like me to play?" Beca asked her. Chloe kissed her shoulder and smiled.

"Something Just Like This," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. "I love that song." She said.

After "Just The Way You Are" ended, Beca transitioned into "Something Just Like This." She put on her headphones and listened for a few seconds before taking them off again. "Why don't you go have fun on the dance floor? It's probably boring being over here with me."

"I could never be bored with you, but I do expect one fast dance and one slow dance before the reception is over." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's lips before going to the dance floor and dancing as Beca suggested.

About half an hour later, Beca queued up a few songs to dance to before she left the booth and walked out onto the dance floor. She came up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I believe I promised you a dance or two," she whispered.

Chloe turned around and smiled as "Bang Bang," began to played. "Hey baby!" She said smiled and they jumped around, impressed they had both kept their promise so far in not getting drunk.

"It's been difficult, but I've managed to stay sober for the entire night," Beca said proudly as they danced together. After "Bang Bang" ended, John Legend's "All of Me" filled the room. "I picked this song out just for us," Beca whispered, leaning her forehead against Chloe's as they began to dance slowly together. Chloe leaned closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, smiling softly as the romantic song played.

"How come this song? It's a beautiful choice, I just want to know why you picked it for us." She whispered smiling as Beca's arms held her close.

"I don't know, I guess I feel like this song perfectly describes my feelings for you, because I love everything about you," Beca replied with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" She said smiling and gazing into her girlfriend's eyes. "That's how you feel?"

Beca nodded. "Of course that's how I feel. I love you more than anything in the universe, Chloe Beale. You are my universe." Chloe felt her heart skip a few beats as Beca whispered. She tucked Beca's hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Beca's lips.

"You're definitely getting closer to getting lucky." She whispered, kissing her again.

Beca smirked. "I'm definitely getting lucky after you hear the next song," she whispered back as the opening notes to "Titanium" began to play. Beca chuckled softly and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I also picked this song out for you, because I know you love it," she muttered. Chloe smiled and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. She glanced over and saw Jesse and Aubrey slow dancing in the middle of the floor, noticing how happy they looked together. She saw how Jesse couldn't take his eyes on Aubrey in her dress, and how they held onto each other. Not that Chloe didn't feel that way now with Beca, she always felt that way. She just hoped one day she could wear a dress as amazing as that and have her own wedding.

"You definitely are going to get laid now." She said smiling widely and pecking Beca's lips as they continued to slow dance to the song.

Beca followed Chloe's gaze to Aubrey and Jesse, and she smiled. Beca took a deep breath before quietly saying, "Someday you and I are going to be like them." Chloe's ears perked and she looked into Beca's eyes, joy spreading across her face.

"You really mean that?" Chloe asked, smiling her beautiful smile, hoping she wasn't just hearing things. Happy tears began to prick at her eyes. "You really mean that?" She said again.

Beca smiled and nodded, feeling a few happy tears fall down her face. "Yeah, Chlo. I mean it. Sure, I'm scared as hell, but being here today has helped me realize that this is what I want. You are what I want, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Beca told her. The brunette's smile grew even wider. "I want us to get married," she said.

"Oh my god!" Chloe said before pulling Beca into a tight embrace, an embrace that she never wanted to leave. "Beca, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you, and when we are both ready, we will figure it out together. We will get married someday, and it will be the most amazing day of my life." She said before kissing Beca's lips softly. "You just sealed the deal for later as well." She muttered as she pulled back from the kiss.

Beca smiled and brought Chloe into another tight embrace. "Let's get out of here, Red. I think we've stayed long enough," she whispered, smiling and looking into Chloe's eyes.

"We can go back to the hotel room, but we'd better tell Aubrey we're leaving or she'll get mad. Plus, Jesse will want to thank his best man for throwing a killer reception dance party." Chloe said smiling and pulling back from the hug. They both nodded and headed over to the newlyweds.

"Hey Becaw!" Jesse said giving her a hug. "Thank you, you've been the best best man I ever could've asked for." A huge smile was on his face, he couldn't be happier than he was in that moment.

Beca smiled and embraced her best friend. "It's been an honor to be your best man, Jesse. I hope you'll return the favor for me," Beca replied, a wide smile on her face as well.

"You bet your sweet ass I'll be your best man/maid of honor." He replied with a grin on his face.

"I'm so happy for you and Jesse," Chloe said as she and Aubrey broke the hug.

Aubrey smiled, a few happy tears in her eyes. "Jesse makes me so happy. I'm so lucky to have him in my life," the blonde said. "And I can't wait until I get to be your maid of honor," she added, smiling at her best friend.

"You'll definitely be my maid of honor hon, there's nobody else I could trust to take on all of those maid of honor duties." Chloe and Aubrey chuckled. After a moment she said, "You guys are so great together. And you're going to have so much fun in Italy for your honeymoon."

"I know! I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Italy," Aubrey replied.

Beca bid farewell to Jesse and walked over to the two of them, putting her arm around Chloe's waist. "Hey," she said, kissing Chloe's cheek. "Congratulations, Aubrey. I said it to Jesse last week, and I'll say it again: you guys better stay together, because I don't know anyone else that's going to put up with you," Beca said with a smile. This earned Beca a playful slap on the arm from Chloe, but Aubrey just laughed. Nothing could dampen her spirits that day.

"Well, Chloe puts up with you, so I guess there's someone out there for everybody." She teased before giving Beca a hug. "Thank you for being Jesse's best man and putting on a great little dance party for everyone. I really appreciate everything you and Chloe have done for this wedding."

"It's my pleasure, although you better do the same for our wedding. I expect nothing less of perfection from a Posen," Beca replied. She smiled at Aubrey, and then at Chloe. "You ready to go, babe?" She asked.

"Yes, I have our room key." She said twirling it through her fingers. "And I got us a fancy suite." She whispered in Beca's ear before pulling her out of the reception room and over to the elevator. Once they were alone in the elevator, Chloe pushed the button before pinning Beca to the wall, kissing her passionately. "Everything you said back there about us really turned me on." She whispered against Beca's lips.

"I can see that," Beca said with a chuckle before kissing Chloe back just as passionately. The elevator reached their floor and they stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall towards their room. "You know, you're going to have to stop kissing me to unlock the door," Beca muttered with a smile. Much to Beca's surprise, Chloe managed to slide the key in the door perfectly without breaking contact of their lips.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do baby," Chloe whispered into the kiss as they made their way inside the hotel room.

Beca took off her blazer and kicked off her shoes, slowly walking over towards the bed with her lips still on Chloe's. "What is so fancy about this suite, if I may ask," she mumbled.

"Why don't you take a look at the view it has, then you'll see what's so fancy." Chloe muttered letting Beca's hands roam up and down her bum and lower back.

"Alright, baby, but if you want me to go look at the view then you're going to have to stop kissing me," Beca murmured back, gently squeezing Chloe's bum with her hands. Chloe chuckled and broke the kiss for brief moment, giving Beca enough time to look at the beautiful ocean view.

"I told you it was amazing." She said, laying down on the bed in a seductive pose for Beca.

Beca nodded and turned back around, walking over towards the bed. "That view was pretty great, but I think I like this one better," she whispered, brushing a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear before she leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You know what would make your current view even better?" She asked.

Beca pulled back from the kiss for a moment and shook her head. "Would you like to tell me what would make this view better?"

"If your view didn't have a dress on." She whispered, leaning up and nibbling Beca's ear, knowing she sent a shiver of lust through Beca's body.

Beca smiled softly. "I bet that would make my view a lot better," she said, reaching behind Chloe's back for the zipper on her dress. "And is there anything I can do to make your view better?" She murmured to the redhead.

"Maybe do the same with the rest of your clothes, make them disappear onto the floor like my dress is about to." Chloe murmured as Beca's lips left her own.

Beca slipped Chloe's dress off in one smooth motion, leaving a few kisses on her stomach. "Don't you want to help me take off my clothes?" Beca asked, starting to unbutton her shirt. Chloe's hands instantly took Beca's place and she began to unbutton Beca's shirt. The way Beca had ripped off her dress had turned on even more.

"I would love to take off your clothes, you never need to ask." She said smiling widely and kissing Beca's lips. The rest of Beca's clothes fell to the floor and she pushed Chloe back onto the pillows, kissing her roughly.

"What do you want me to do now, baby?" She asked.

"Hmmm, how about we try something that we don't usually do. I'm kind of feeling blindfolds and handcuffs." She said smirking up at Beca as the brunettes lips traveled along her body.

"Alright, baby. Did you bring those in your suitcase?" Beca asked, running her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Chloe smiled and let Beca's head in before nodding and letting Beca take full control of the situation.

"Mmmm, you're such a good kisser baby." She said.

Beca broke the kiss for a few moments, grabbing the handcuffs and a blindfold from Chloe's suitcase. After handcuffing her hands to the bed, Beca slowly put the blindfold over Chloe's eyes. "Tell me what you want now, baby."

"I want you to blow my mind. I want to do me so hard that I can't watch tomorrow." Chloe said, softly tugging at the restraints. "I want you to make me wish that I didn't have handcuffs or a blindfold." She whispered.

Beca started to kiss up and down Chloe's body, leaving a trail of both kisses and hickeys. "You are so, so beautiful, my love," Beca murmured, trailing her lips up to Chloe's neck. Beca left a few bites on her neck before moving to the weak spot behind the redhead's ear. "I'm going to give you the best night of your life," she whispered, attacking Chloe's weak spot with her lips and teeth. Chloe immediately tugged at the cuffs, moaning as Beca spoke to her and sucked on her weak spot.

"Fuck," she moaned. Around two in the morning, Chloe and Beca were cuddling and tangled up together in the covers of their hotel bedroom, enjoying each other's company. Chloe kissed Beca's hand as she took deep and calm breaths. "Thank you, not just for the amazing sex we just had, but for everything you said tonight about wanting us to get married. It means a lot to me that you feel that way." She said gazing up into Beca's eyes.

Beca smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Chloe's lips. "Thank you for being so understanding and willing to wait for me. It means a lot to me that you're so understanding and supportive," Beca murmured back, returning Chloe's loving gaze. Beca's arm went around Chloe's waist, and she pulled her girlfriend closer. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe said smiling. She then kissed along Beca's collarbone. " You know at some point I'm going to get you in handcuffs." She smirked before kissing Beca's lips. How was it for you tonight?" They had both given each other multiple rounds of pleasure.

"Amazing like it always is," Beca said, smiling into the kiss. She pulled back for a moment to catch her breath, then connected their lips again. "I like being able to do that," Beca murmured against her lips. Chloe smiled and sighed happily against Beca's lips.

"Me too," Chloe murmured as she pulled back a little. "You know I never thought I'd find somebody who looks at me the way you do. You've made every one of my dreams come true." She said, smiling and laying back so she could get a good look at the beautiful woman gazing down upon her.

Beca smiled back and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. You haven't just made me happy. You've also made me a better person, and I love you even more because of it," Beca said in a soft voice.

A beautiful and loving smile spread across Chloe's face and she rested her hands on Beca's waist. "So you want to marry me someday?" She said smiling vibrantly.

Beca nodded her head, her smile growing wider. "It would be an honor to marry you someday," Beca said, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled, letting a happy sigh out.

"Good." Chloe said before slowly falling asleep in Beca's arms. Everything seemed to be in place. Nothing could stop them.

Beca stayed awake for a few more minutes, watching the slow rise and fall of Chloe's chest. Beca smiled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder. "I love you. Forever and always," she whispered. She had never meant those words more than in that moment.

 **Here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it! If you would like to see anything happen let us know! We love hearing your thoughts and ideas.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	24. Chapter 23: He's Superman

Chapter 23: He's Superman

"Yes, Mom. I promise that I'll be there. I'll talk to you soon. I love you. Bye," Beca said, hanging up the phone. She went into the living room of the apartment and joined Chloe on the couch. "So, it turns out that my great uncle Bob died and the entire family is expected to go to the funeral," Beca said with a half-hearted sigh.

"I'm sorry about that baby, when is the funeral?" Chloe asked before laying her head on Beca's lap, looking up at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"It's this Saturday. It wouldn't be such an inconvenience if they hadn't decided to have the funeral in Maine. I wasn't even close to him, so I don't understand why I have to go," Beca muttered.

"Well at least you'll get to see your mom, right?" Chloe said, sighing happily as Beca's fingers ran through her strands of red hair. "That will be nice."

"That is true," Beca said, smiling at Chloe and leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "By the way, I don't expect you to come with me. I know you're busy with work, and I don't want to bother you with this," the brunette said.

"No, I'll go. My school has half days on Friday, so we can leave right after that if you want to." Chloe said. "Plus, I've never met your mom, so I would like to give her a good first impression."

Beca smiled. "I'm pretty sure my mom already likes you based on the things I've told her, but I think she'll be really excited to finally get to meet you," she said.

"How often do you talk to your mother about me?" Chloe said looking up at Beca with her adorable smile.

"I usually talk about you a lot during our phone calls, so don't act surprised if my mom gets tired of hearing about you. I tend to talk a lot," Beca replied.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe said smiling before leaning up and kissing Beca's lips. "I love you so much you know that right?" Chloe murmured gazing up at Beca. "You're like an angel."

Beca smiled back at her girlfriend. "I love you too, Chlo. I love you more than you'll ever know," she whispered back, catching Chloe's lips in another kiss. Chloe kissed her back, placing her hand on Beca's neck to pull her closer. Barden hopped off the couch and trotted away, leaving the two of them alone.

"I miss our alone time." Chloe said. "We don't get as often now that we both are doing so well with our jobs. The last time we were intimate was at Aubrey and Jesse's wedding three months ago." She said chuckling.

"Really? It's been that long?" Beca said with a surprised laugh. Her hand went to Chloe's back and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "We could change that now if you wanted to."

"You're wading into some deep water my love." Chloe whispered with a smirk, helping Beca out and lifting her own shirt over her head slowly, revealing her rather sexy pink push-up bra. She then pulled Beca back in for a kiss. She noticed Beca's eyes constantly glancing down at her bra clad breasts. "You can play with them if you want." She whispered, moving her lips to Beca's neck.

Beca smirked. "I will in a few minutes. I'm still wearing too much clothing, however, so you can help me take it off if you'd like," Beca murmured back, breaking the kiss as she took off her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"It would be my pleasure." Chloe muttered before taking off Beca's t-shirt and throwing it to the floor. "I like you best without any clothing on." She whispered in Beca's ear before nibbling on it gently, making sure to tug a little on her skin with her teeth.

"I could say the same about you," Beca replied, letting out a soft gasp as Chloe's teeth tugged at her earlobe. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and picked her up, kissing her neck and carrying her to their bedroom. "I love you so much, baby," she whispered in between kisses.

"I love you so much more baby," she said smiling and letting Beca have complete control. "Damn you're sexy when you're in control." She moaned, entangling her fingers in Beca's hair.

Beca smirked. "Oh really? I guess that's why you always let me be in control," she murmured, her lips meeting Chloe's in a gentle but passionate kiss. Beca pulled away, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth. "You are so beautiful," the brunette said.

"You're incredibly beautiful too my love." She whispered, kissing up and down Beca's neck before her girlfriend lay her down on the bed.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips. "What do you want, baby?" She asked, running her hands up and down Chloe's inner thighs.

A moan escapes from Chloe's lips as Beca's hands moved smoothly along her legs. "Give me everything you've got. I need you so badly right now." She muttered, gasping when she felt Beca's hand rub against her jeans covered crotch.

Beca smiled and unbuttoned Chloe's jeans, sliding them down her legs. Beca unclasped Chloe's bra and kissed her passionately before making love to her, giving her several rounds of pleasure.

"Fuck! Beca!" She screamed as she came down from her final high. "That was so good!" She moaned, grabbing a hold of Beca's head.

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction and kissed her lips softly. "Was that worth waiting three months?" She asked, laying down next to her girlfriend.

"It's always worth it, but let's not take that long of a break again," Chloe panted as she rolled over onto her side to look at her beautiful girlfriend.

Beca hummed in agreement and smiled at Chloe. "I love you so much, Chlo," she murmured, kissing her cheek. Chloe said the same to Beca before snuggling up beside her. That Friday they flew out to Portland, Maine for the funeral. Chloe was excited to get to meet Beca's mother and to finally see Beca's childhood home.

While they were waiting at the baggage claim, Beca turned her head and saw Chloe was smiling widely. "I honestly don't understand why you're so excited," she said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Well, I've never met your mother, and I want to see where you grew up. You never really talk about it." Chloe said as their bags began to roll out on the conveyer belt.

"I never thought you'd be interested in my childhood, so I never talk about it," Beca replied. They grabbed their bags from the conveyer belt and then called an Uber to take them to Beca's house. After about fifteen minutes of driving, they reached a small white house in the suburbs of Portland. Beca paid the Uber, then got their bags out. "Here we are." Chloe smiled as they got outside of the car.

"This place is so sweet." She said enthusiastically as they got their bags out of the car and onto the sidewalk. They walked up the driveway and Chloe noticed an old swingset and a sandbox that Beca must have played in when she was little.

Beca walked up to the doorstep and set her bags down, pressing the doorbell. Almost immediately, the door opened up and a woman only slightly shorter than Beca with short brown hair threw her arms around her daughter. Beca laughed and hugged her mom back. "Hey, Mom. It's been a while," she said with a smile.

"Oh darling, I've missed you so much." Beca's mother said, hugging her daughter tightly. "It's so good to see you." Once the two broke apart Beca's mother saw Chloe and said, "Well you must be Chloe." She said greeting the redhead with a hug, Chloe smiled and hugged her back.

"It's very nice to meet you, Holly. Beca's told me so many great things about you." Chloe said smiling as they pulled back from the hug. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Beca has probably told me way more about you than she's told you about me." Holly stated with a chuckle before letting the two of them inside.

Beca took their luggage down to the basement before she gave Chloe a tour of her childhood home. The last room they went in was Beca's bedroom when she was a child. Beca opened the door and smiled when she looked at her old room. "It's like I never left." Chloe took a look around the room, noticing all the pictures and posters of Beca's favorite band. She smiled brightly as she took a look around.

The redhead walked over to a photo wall and smiled when she saw pictures of Beca and her mother. "I like it here. It's not too busy or crowded, and this place is lovely." She said, smiling when she saw Evanescence and Dido posters. Chloe then turned around and walked over to Beca, taking her hands in Beca's. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to know about your childhood? I've told you about mine."

Beca shrugged. "I mean, besides my parents' divorce, my childhood wasn't very eventful, so I figured that I'd bore anyone if I talked about it," Beca replied. "Do you like my mom? She really likes you," Beca said with a smile.

"Your mom is literally one of the sweetest people I've ever met." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair behind her ear. "And just so you know, you wouldn't bore me with your childhood. I love you and I could listen to you talk forever."

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips. "We should probably go back downstairs. I bet my mom is dying to talk to you again," she said, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Holly had set out a couple of cups of tea for them. They sat at the table in the dining room, Beca sitting next to Chloe and Holly sitting across from them. "So, Chloe, what do you do for a living?" Beca's mother asked.

"I am a choir director at the LA Academy of Performing Arts, it's really an amazing job. I've always wanted to help kids find passiona through song." Chloe said smiling and taking a sip of water. "My choir actually sang backup for Ariana Grande when Beca produced the album."

Holly's face lit up. "I don't know if Beca's told you this, but when she was in sixth grade she was part of her school's choir. I probably have a video of her singing somewhere if you'd like to see it-"

"No, Mom. I'm sure Chloe doesn't want to see the video," Beca interrupted, turning her head and looking at Chloe with a pleading look in her eyes. "Right, Chloe?"

"Of course I'd love to see it!" Chloe had a beaming smirk on her face as she answered Beca's question.

"Well I have it here somewhere." Holly said smiling before finding the tape. Chloe put her arm around Beca shoulder and pulled her close.

"I can't wait to see this." Chloe whispered before kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to forgive you for this, you realize that right?" Beca muttered. A few minutes later, Beca's mom came back out with the tape, and they went into the living room. Holly put the tape in the DVD player, then pressed play while Beca covered her eyes so she didn't have to watch. Chloe smiled and watched the video, smiling when she saw a eleven year old girl with curly brown hair that had been put up in pigtail braids.

After it was over Chloe told Beca she could open her eyes again. "That was very sweet of you to show me this, Holly, but I don't think Beca will ever let go of this little grudge." She said with a chuckle before pecking Beca on the lips sweetly.

Beca made a grumbling noise in response, which only further proved Chloe's point. "Well, I also found a photo album of all the pictures I've ever taken of Beca. It goes from the day she was born until the day she graduated high school and left for Barden. You can take a look through it if you want," Holly said with a smile.

"Oh God, please don't," Beca muttered under her breath.

"Babe, you've seen nearly every picture of me as a child against my will, can't I see at least a few of yours?" Chloe asked sweetly, knowing she'd probably get a no. But what was the harm in trying to get Beca's approval.

"No," Beca immediately replied, although her resolve crumbled when Chloe used the irresistible puppy eyes. "Alright, fine. Please, just try not to laugh a lot. I went through a lot of regrettable phases as a child," Beca mumbled, once again turning away so she didn't see Chloe's reaction to the photo album. Chloe was about to open up the photo album when she saw Beca's face.

The redhead looked back and forth between Beca and the photo album a few times before deciding to say. "You know what Holly, I'll look at these some other time. Would you mind getting me a glass of your famous lemonade?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie." Holly said before getting up to leave and go get Chloe some lemonade. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Beca and she kissed her shoulder after setting the photo album on the table.

"I won't look at them if it makes you uncomfortable." She stated sweetly.

"You looking at the photos wouldn't make me uncomfortable. There probably are some embarrassing pictures of me in there, but I don't really care. You can look at them if you want to," Beca replied.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel embarrassed by me looking at them. I'll look at them some other time, for now I just want to hug my amazingly sexy, beautiful, and talented girlfriend who can rock pigtail braids to this day." Chloe whispered with a smile on her face as she held Beca.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back into Chloe's embrace. Holly came back out into the living room with Chloe's lemonade, smiling when she saw the redhead embracing her daughter tightly. "I'm going to get started on dinner. Does pasta sound okay?" Holly asked.

"That sounds delightful Holly, thank you." Chloe said, not letting go of Beca as she answered. They stayed there holding each other until Beca's mother called them in for dinner. The next day was the funeral, and Chloe was putting her makeup on. She was wearing a black sweater dress and some black heels with her hair in a side braid.

Beca came into the bathroom, wearing a black skirt and a white button up blouse. "You look nice," she complimented, putting her arms around Chloe's waist as her girlfriend finished her makeup. Chloe smiled and finished her mascara and eyeliner.

"You look pretty as well." Chloe said turning around and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "So, who should I be expecting to see at this funeral?" She asked giving Beca a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Well, I know that nobody from my dad's side of the family is gonna be there. A few of my aunts and uncles will be there, maybe a few of my cousins. You don't have to be social, though. I'm going to try to avoid talking to people as much as I can," Beca said, smiling when Chloe's lips left hers.

"You know that may be impossible to avoid everyone, especially since you're a famous music producer." Chloe stated pulled back from their embrace to put her pajamas in her suitcase.

"It might be impossible, but I'm going to try as hard as I can," Beca said, taking the suitcase out of Chloe's hands and setting it down. "You can take care of that later," she murmured, pulling her into another kiss.

"Mmmmm, I'm pretty sure I could postpone packing to make out with you for a little while." She said smiling and kissing Beca back, re-wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders.

Beca smiled softly and placed her hands on Chloe's hips, pulling their bodies closer. Beca kissed back, this time with a little tongue, only to pull away. "I love you," she murmured.

"Mmmm I love you too." Chloe answered with a smile, she then leaned in and kissed Beca on the lips, her teeth softly tugging at Beca's bottom lip. "And I love kissing you."

"Girls! We have to leave soon!" Holly called out.

Beca pecked Chloe's lips once more before pulling away. "We can continue this later. That is, if you're up for it," Beca said with a smirk. Chloe's hand went down to Beca's bum and she squeezed it softly.

"You bet your sexy ass I'd be up to it." Chloe said smirking back. They then went downstairs and met Beca's mother before they drove to the church where the funeral was being held. Chloe took a seat with Beca and Holly in the third pew from the front. Chloe held Beca's hand as they watched people file into the sanctuary.

Beca was able to zone out during the ceremony, so it was over relatively quick. Her plan to stay antisocial did not go so well, and she had to force a smile for many family members which she had never met in her life despite their claims. After the burial, Beca, Chloe, and Holly went back to the house, where the couple started to pack up their things. Chloe had already done most of her packing so she went downstairs to chat with Holly.

"It really was very kind of you to welcome me into your home Mrs. Larson, Beca really does love you. She talks about you a lot and what a great mother you were to Beca." Chloe stated, taking a sip of lemonade.

"Beca might talk about me a lot, but I bet she talks about you way more," Holly replied, smiling at Chloe. "I've seen Beca with many guys and girls, and she's never cared about any one of them like she cares about you. Beca loves you with every part of her body and soul. Don't forget that."

Chloe was caught by surprise of the "many guys and girls," Holly had seen her daughter with. She shrugged it off and said, "I won't forget it Holly, I love her more than anything and I am the luckiest person in the world to have her love me back."

Holly smiled and embraced Chloe. "I'm so happy that Beca found you. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," she said.

Beca came down the stairs with their suitcases. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked, setting the suitcases down and walking over to them.

"Oh just all of your embarrassing stories as a child." Chloe teased, making her brunette girlfriend groan. After they left in the Uber Chloe was silent, just enjoying the Maine countryside and the pretty homes along the street as they neared the airport.

Beca was also looking out the window at the familiar sights they passed while on their way to the airport. "Is there something on your mind? You're kind of quiet," Beca said, turning her head towards Chloe.

"No, not really. I'm just trying to take in as much of your hometown as I can before we leave." She said before turning back out to look along the well kept streets. One thing was on her mind though, and it was really kind of a stupid thing to feel so troubled over. Chloe's mind kept going back to the statement Holly had made about seeing Beca with a lot of guys and girls over the years. She knew it was hardly her business and that it was a silly thing to be thinking about. She was with Beca, and they were happy; it was difficult to get why she couldn't get that certain thought out of her head.

Beca nodded, satisfied with Chloe's answer. "Alright, babe, but if there ever is something on your mind or you ever want to talk about something with me, I'll always make time to hear what you have to say," she said, leaning over and kissing Chloe's cheek before turning her head to look out the window again.

The two of them had peaceful flight home, but that one sentence kept replaying in Chloe's mind. When they got back to the apartment Chloe got a glass of water and chugged it down before leaning against the counter.

"I'm gonna take Barden on a quick walk and then I'm going to go get us some pizza for dinner. Does that sound okay?" Beca asked as she grabbed her jacket and looked for Barden's leash.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Chloe said, grabbing Barden's leash for Beca. She then leaned against the counter and folded her arms. "I'll order the pizza so it'll be here when you and Barden get back."

"Thanks, baby. I appreciate it," she said, pecking Chloe's lips and taking the leash from her. She did take note of Chloe's folded arms, which was something she only did when she was annoyed or angry, but Beca ignored it and attached the leash to Barden's collar before they left on their walk. Chloe called for a pizza delivery and then got to grading some papers that she needed to hand back to her students on Monday. When the pizza got there she paid for it and gave the guy a generous tip.

She then got Beca and herself a glass of Sunny D to go with the pizza. Beca got home from her walk with Barden soon after and refilled his food and water bowls before sitting down at the table to eat dinner. Beca smiled and laced her fingers through Chloe's. "Hey," she said softly.

Chloe nodded and smiled gently before saying, "Hey." She then took a slice of pizza and set it on her plate. She knew Beca could tell something was up, but Chloe didn't know how to say what was on her mind at the moment. "How was yours and Barden's walk?"

"It was alright. Barden tried to chase a few squirrels. He's getting so big now that he almost pulled me with him when he started to run," Beca said with a laugh. She rubbed the dog's head, which made him bark. Beca turned back to Chloe. "What did you do while we were gone?" Chloe just shrugged and said that she had ordered the pizza but that was mostly it.

"I didn't really have time to do a lot. I mean I graded some papers but that was mostly it." Chloe said before taking a sip of Sunny D.

"Well, it sounds like you were productive at least," Beca said, taking a bite of pizza. "I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie tonight? We've both been really busy lately so I thought it would be nice if we could cuddle on the couch and watch a sappy rom com of your choosing," she said, smiling softly. Chloe agreed to that and after dinner she got into some pjs and brush her teeth before joining Beca on the couch. She picked out "Forrest Gump," and then cuddled up next to Beca, trying to not think about what Beca's mother had said earlier. But not even the likes of a loveable Tom Hanks could retrieve the thought from her mind.

The ending credits of the movie rolled, and Beca shifted her position on the couch so she was sitting up straight. She leaned forward and grabbed the TV remote. "Do you want to watch another movie, or do you want to call it a day?" She asked her girlfriend. Chloe just shrugged and lay down her head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling blankly.

"We can watch another movie if you want." She said, looking at her hands.

Instead, Beca turned off the TV and sat back down on the couch, looking at Chloe. "You're not fooling me, Chlo. I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Your mother said something interesting earlier today." Chloe said nervously, looking at her girlfriend. "She said that you had a lot of guys and girls over when you were younger. And I know it's a stupid thing to be so upset about, but you never tell me anything about your past besides your parents divorce. I guess what I trying to get at is, how many were there before me?"

Beca raised an eyebrow in both surprise and confusion that Chloe would ask her this question. "Uh, and you want to know this because?" Beca asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Because you said that the first person you ever had a real relationship with was Jesse. Is that a lie?" Chloe asked. "I'm not mad or anything, but it surprised me that you hid all these people from me." She said.

"I mean, I wouldn't say I hid this from you considering the fact that you never directly asked me about it before now and I didn't lie about it, but it also depends on what you define a 'real relationship' as," Beca replied, "So if you can tell me what your definition of a 'real relationship' is, then maybe I'll be able to find an answer to your question."

"Okay, well how many did you bring home to meet your mother? According to her, she saw you with 'many guys and girls,' when you were in high school." Chloe stated crossing her arms. "And usually when you bring someone home to your parents' house, that means you really care about them and have a good and healthy relationship."

Beca nodded and thought for a few minutes. "Three, by your definition of a real relationship," she replied, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Then why did your mother say there were a lot?" Chloe asked curiously. "What, did you hook up a lot in high school?"

Beca's head snapped up from looking down at the floor. "Alright, first of all, none of this is your business in the first place. Second of all, you have no right to be asking me all these personal questions, and third of all, I am not obligated to answer them," Beca fired back, gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chloe said. She ran her fingers through her hair and then leaned back against the couch. "I just-I know I shouldn't be so persistent about knowing these things. It's just when your mother said that a lot thoughts ran through my mind. And I hardly know anything besides your parents divorce, so I wanted to know more. But I'm sorry I know I went too far." She said before curling up in her blanket and laying back onto the couch. "I understand if you want me to sleep on the couch." She deadpanned.

There was silence for a few minutes before Beca spoke up. "The first was a guy named Jack," she said quietly, "We met on the first day of freshman year, and he asked me out after we went to homecoming together. We were together until about halfway through sophomore year."

"Beca, you really don't have to tell me this if you don't to okay. I know I went too far." Chloe stated, covering her face in her hands. She felt like a terrible girlfriend for making Beca feel like she had to share something so personal and private.

Beca reached for Chloe's hands and pulled them away from her face. "You asked to know, so you will know," she said, looking directly into Chloe's eyes. "The second was a guy named Carter from my English class. We always would do assignments together, we sat by each other at lunch, and I went to his baseball games. We were together from the beginning to the end of my junior year."

"What ended the first two relationships? I mean you don't have to answer that if you don't want you." Chloe said cringing for a moment because she couldn't keep her mouth from saying something stupid.

"The first one was barely even a real relationship. I'm not even sure if it was official or not. The second one ended because he was a senior and I was a junior and we went our separate ways," Beca said, "And the third…"

"Was he or she your first love?" She asked curiously. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it that's okay, you've already said a lot." She said holding Beca's hand in assurance.

"She was my first love, and then she broke my heart," Beca told her. A few awkward moments of silence followed. "So, uh, yeah. I hope you're happy. I'm gonna go get some sleep. You don't have to sleep on the couch, by the way," Beca said, getting up and going into the bedroom. Chloe looked down and covered her face in her hands again. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? She basically forced Beca to tell her about her first heartbreak, and she could tell it still upset Beca a little.

"No wonder you didn't to tell me," Chloe muttered quietly to herself. She stayed out on the couch that night because she felt bad for forcing Beca to tell her those things. Although as much as she tried, the redhead couldn't sleep. She just stared blankly up at the ceiling. Every now and then she let a few tears fall, because she knew she had upset Beca. Way to go Chloe. She then heard the phone ring and saw it was her brother.

Beca couldn't sleep either. Despite what she had said, Chloe had still chosen to sleep on the couch that night, leaving Beca all alone in a cold and empty bed. Beca was still awake around 3:00 in the morning, so she got up and went out to the living room, finding Chloe awake as well. "I'm not mad. Please, just come sleep with me. I can't without you," Beca said tiredly.

Chloe was now sitting up and had the phone in her hands and she had tears staining her cheeks. She turned and looked at Beca, unable to hide her bloodshot eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beca slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling Chloe into an embrace. "What's wrong, baby? Please, just tell me what's wrong," she said, although she had a terrible feeling in her stomach.

"Blaine just called umm-" Chloe said looking down at the ground. "My dad, they were-" she tried to breathe normally. "He was having his monthly check up, and well the doctors found out the tumor had grown. A lot. They can't remove it." Chloe said getting choked up. "They labeled his cancer to be terminal, he's going to die from it. However long that will take they don't know. But he's, he's not going to make it in the long run." She said, completely broken inside, feeling numb in her arms and legs, unable to move.

Beca stayed silent, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She opened her eyes again, then stood up. She leaned forward and picked Chloe up, carrying her to their room. She laid the redhead down in the bed, then got under the covers herself and pulled the covers over them. "I want you to just cry and let it all out," Beca said softly, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"He's Superman, this can't happen to him. It just- can't." Chloe looked at Beca and slowly the tears began to fall, she sobbed into Beca's T-shirt and held onto her tightly. Beca didn't say anything. She sat there in silence, slowly rocking Chloe back and forth as her tears dampened her shirt, knowing that the silence between them would say more than words could.

 **Hello! So, Chloe couldn't have impressed Beca's mother more and Chloe learned a little about Beca's past. And now Chloe's fathers cancer is terminal. What happens next? Wait for the next chapter to find out. Let us know what you thought!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	25. Chapter 24: With Your Permission

Chapter 24: With Your Permission

Chloe lay in Beca's arms that night, crying her eyes out as she thought of her father. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she continued to sob as Beca rocked her back and forth. She could hardly breathe and she knew she was probably waking up the rest of the people in their apartment building with her cries. "He can't die, he just can't." She repeated a few times.

Beca didn't know what to say. She wished she could tell Chloe that her father wasn't going to die. She wished she could tell Chloe that her father was strong enough to beat the cancer. She wished she didn't have to see Chloe so upset. Beca didn't want to lie to Chloe, either, so she continued to stay silent. She kissed the side of Chloe's head, rocking her back and forth slowly in her arms.

"Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me I imagined that phone call and it wasn't real." Chloe sobbed, even though she knew there was no escaping the inevitable truth. "I can't breathe." She mumbled, incapable of stopping the tears that seemed to be never ending, and they were giving her an incredibly painful migraine.

"Chlo, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and nothing I say is going to ease this pain because I can't relate to what you're going through, but my best advice would be to just try to calm down and take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" Beca said in a gentle and persuasive voice. Chloe listened to Beca and tried to take some deep breaths, eventually calming her breathing down to a normal pace.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Chloe asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know, Chlo. I wish I knew the answer to that," Beca replied, running her fingers through the redhead's hair. "All I know is that we have to stay strong and help each other through this. I'm going to be here for you through it all. I can promise you that."

"Fuck cancer," Chloe stated before wiping a couple of her tears. "Fuck cancer, I hate it." She added, blowing her nose in the facial tissue.

"I hate it too, baby. I hate it too. Now let's try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long week," Beca said, turning off the lamp on the bedside table. "I love you, Chloe. I always will," she whispered.

Over the next few weeks, Chloe wasn't the same, she just couldn't get over the fact that her father wasn't going to outlive cancer. This fact didn't distract her from her job or her daily routines, but at night every now and then she would have nightmares of being at her father's funeral or watching him slowly die in front of her in a hospital bed. All that aside, it was easy to tell Chloe wasn't herself.

One thing the redhead did a lot more was FaceTime her parents to talk to her dad as much as she could, knowing that his time could come at any minute and she wanted to talk to him as much as she could.

Beca knew that as much as FaceTime helped, it couldn't compare to Chloe seeing her parents in person, so Beca went ahead and bought them tickets for a flight to Tampa. Chloe was finishing a FaceTime call with her parents when Beca brought out the suitcases and began packing. "We're going to Tampa. I already got tickets for us," she said.

"Wait what? When are we going?" Chloe said both surprised and excited. She put down her phone on the bedside table and continued to pet Barden as he lay down on the bed.

"Our flight is on Wednesday," Beca said, showing Chloe the tickets. Beca finished packing up her suitcase then sat on the bed, laying down next to Chloe. "I know that all of this is really stressful for you, so please talk to me if you need to," she said in a soft voice.

"You being here with me is all I need right now, being able to see my father on Wednesday has lowered my stress level a little bit. So thank you." Chloe said, smiling and leaning to peck Beca's lips sweetly.

Beca smiled and kissed back, lingering on her lips. "I would do anything just to make you happy," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss.

"And I hope you know that I'd do the same for you." Chloe whispered back, pressing their lips together again for a short moment. That Wednesday the two of them boarded a plane to Tampa, Florida. Chloe sat there nervously tapping her foot against the floor of their first class seats.

"What am I going to do when I see him Becs? It's going to be so hard to see him like this." Chloe said as she took a sip of water. They got off the plane and made their way to an Uber station.

"Do you want me to come with you or to stay out here? I just want you to be comfortable when you see your dad. I know this is going to be really hard for you," Beca said, reassuringly squeezing Chloe's hand.

"I want you there, otherwise I won't be able to make it through." Chloe stated, squeezing Beca's hand back.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Alright, baby. I'll be there with you," she promised her. The Uber pulled up to the curb and they put their luggage in the trunk before giving the driver directions to the hospital Richard was staying at. Chloe looked around her hometown, smiling at some of the palm trees and the sunny Florida weather. Once they reached the hospital and paid the driver, Chloe took a few deep breaths, heading inside with Beca's hand laced in hers.

They went up the elevator and were soon standing outside the door to Richard's hospital room. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand. "It's going to be okay, Chlo," she murmured to the redhead before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Chloe stood there blankly for a moment, trying to gather her emotions and stay strong.

Once the two of them walked in they were greeted by Chloe's mother. She gave Chloe a gentle yet strong hug and whispered, "I'm glad you're here sweetie." She said. Blaine was there with his wife Carly. He walked over and hugged Chloe after his mother let go. Kelly walked over to Beca.

"Thank you for coming here, it means a lot that you two are here right now." Kelly said, thanking Beca by holding her hand and then giving her a hug.

"How is he?" Beca asked, looking at a sleeping Richard in the hospital bed with concern.

"Well he's doing okay, he's just resting. The tumor is still very small right now, so hopefully he still has a long time ahead of him." Kelly stated. Chloe had walked up to the bed and held his hand. "They're doing everything they can to reduce the growth speed of the tumor, so fingers crossed." She said.

A few hours later, Richard woke up. Beca smiled and stepped back while Chloe, Blaine, and Kelly talked with Richard for a few minutes. Beca pulled Blaine aside for a moment while Chloe was talking to her father. "I need you to distract Chloe for a while. I have to talk to your father about something important."

"Okay, what do you need to talk to my dad about that involves distracting Chloe?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice down so Chloe didn't hear.

"I'm going to ask for your father's blessing because I want to ask Chloe to marry me," Beca whispered back with a smile.

"Good for you, that is awesome Beca. When did you decide on this?" He asked keeping his voice down.

"About three months ago, after Chloe and I attended the wedding of two close friends. Richard told me that he wanted me to ask for his blessing, so I figured that I would ask now since we're out here," Beca told him.

"Well I wish you the best. You make my sister happy and as far as I'm concerned that's the most important thing." Blaine said, patting Beca on the back. About ten minutes later Blaine went up to his sister, mother and father to help Beca with her plan. "Hey guys, why don't we go get some food I'm starving. Beca will stay here and keep dad company."

Chloe, Carly, and Kelly all looked at each other. "I could use something to eat." Chloe said.

"Yeah I'll second that. Let's go." Carly said, and Blaine managed to clear the room out for Beca's convenience. Soon it was just Richard and Beca.

"How are you doing Beca?" Richard asked politely with a smile on his face. "I haven't been able to talk to you yet. How's life treating you?"

"I'm great, Richard. I'm really happy with my life right now. Work is going well, and I get to come home every night to the most amazing girlfriend," Beca said with a smile. She then got a serious expression on her face. "There's something important that I need to ask you."

"And what is that Beca? You can ask me anything." He said smiling his gentle smile, which was very similar to Chloe's.

"As you probably know by now, Mr. Beale, Chloe means the world to me and I would do anything for her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else, and I want to make sure that she stays in my life forever. So, with your permission, I wanted to ask if I could propose to Chloe," Beca said, a small smile on her face. A moment of silence took place between the two of them. At first Beca thought it was a bad sign but then a smile and a few tears of joy made their way onto Richard Beale's face.

"I couldn't imagine a better future for my daughter," he said taking Beca's hand. "I hope that you are true to her, and that you keep on making her as happy as you do now; take care of her for me, because as you can see I can't really do that anymore. Beca Mitchell, you have my blessing to ask Chloe to marry you." He said, taking her hand.

Beca smiled and shook Richard's hand. "Thank you so much, Mr. Beale. You have no idea how much this means to me. I promise I'll do everything I can to make Chloe happy," Beca promised with a smile and a few happy tears.

"I just hope I'm there to see you two get married." He said smiling and wiping his own tears. Chloe walked back in with Carly and Blaine and Kelly.

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked when she saw tears in both Richard and Beca's eyes.

"Oh yes darling." Richard said with a chuckle. "Beca just told me a very funny story about her first time riding a bike." He said, covering up the proposal plans like a professional. Chloe chuckled and then looked at Beca, who had a big smile on her face.

Beca smiled at Chloe and stood up, walking over to her and kissing her lips softly. "I love you," she whispered, smiling and embracing her girlfriend tightly. Chloe was a bit taken by surprise when Beca kissed her in front of everyone, she knew the younger woman wasn't the biggest fan of PDA. But this didn't stop Chloe from kissing her back.

"I love you too," She whispered back, smiling at Beca. Something seemed different, like there was this new found confidence in Beca, and Chloe couldn't help but love it.

Later that night, Beca was texting all of the Bellas about planning the proposal. She didn't know what she was going to do yet, but just the thought of proposing to the love of her life made her smile. Beca looked up when she heard footsteps, and smiled when Chloe walked in the room. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Chloe said smiling as she walked into her room in her parents house. "You seem really happy today, I really like that. I need an upbeat attitude at a time like this." Chloe sat next Beca on the bed and smiled. "Thank you for that."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I figured that you needed something to be happy about, so I thought I would try to make you happy. I hope it's helping," the brunette murmured, turning Chloe's head towards her with her finger and kissing her lips gently.

"Mmmm, those gentle kisses are helping a lot." Chloe said smiling as they pulled back. She really enjoyed this side of Beca, the woman seemed more open and telling of her feelings. And Chloe was really happy about it.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hands in hers. "I love you so much, Chlo. You're my happiness, my light. You're my forever and always," she told the redhead before pecking her lips again.

"I can say the same to you. I love you so much baby." Chloe whispered before laying her head on Beca's chest. "And I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

Beca smiled and pulled a blanket over them, her arms around Chloe's waist and holding her close. "Goodnight, baby," she murmured, pecking Chloe's lips before turning off the light and closing her eyes.

They stayed in Tampa for a week or so, spending time with Richard at the hospital and also exploring parts of Chloe's hometown. "I have to take you to this one taco place babe, I swear you're about to taste the best tacos you've ever tasted. Including Taco Bell." Chloe added.

Beca raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Well, now you do have to take me to this taco place. I want to see if it can live up to the hype and reputation that you've given it," Beca replied. Chloe smiled and took a left turn in her mother's Prius and headed towards the famous Tampa Taco Truck.

"Ah, here we are." Chloe said with a smile.

"This place really is amazing, Beca." Blaine said as they hopped out the car.

"You two better be telling the truth. I'd hate to think that you wasted my precious time in which I could have been at Taco Bell," Beca said with a chuckle, closing her door before she started to walk towards the food truck. Blaine wrapped his arm around Carly and they four of them walked up to the taco truck and took their order. While they waited they sat down at one of the small round tables that sat in front of the truck covered in shade.

"Ah, I haven't eaten here in so long." Chloe said smiling widely.

"Neither have I. I remember when we used to come here on the weekends when we were teenagers," Blaine said with a smile. Beca sat back and listened to the conversation, occasionally smiling at Chloe. When their food was ready, Beca went up to the truck and grabbed it, bringing it back to the table and giving each person their order. Beca sat back down in her chair, taking a bite of her taco. The other three waited to hear Beca's verdict. Chloe took a sip of the lemonade she had gotten with her lunch.

"Well? What do you think babe?" Chloe asked smiling at her girlfriend.

Beca finished the first bite of her taco and washed it down with her glass of water, thinking for a few minutes to create suspense. "I'd give it a solid eight out of ten. Still not good enough to beat Taco Bell, though," she told the others at the table.

"Oh come on!" Blaine said, laughing. "You know it's better than Taco Bell." He said chuckling before taking a bite of his own taco. Chloe raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Taco Bell can't even compare to an authentic Mexican food truck."

Beca shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "You guys know how much I love my Taco Bell. Are you really that surprised?" She said. Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

"Well Blaine, it can still be the best tacos on earth to us." Carly stated. Chloe took a bite of one of her tacos and then took a sip of water.

"I will say that it's some of the best food I've ever gotten from a food truck. It's just that nothing can beat Taco Bell," Beca said, finishing her taco before taking a sip of her water.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek before they all got to eating their tacos. Afterwards they went to the local zoo and looked around.

As soon as they stepped foot in the zoo, Beca made a beeline for the red panda exhibit, leaving the other three behind in the dust. When she neared the exhibit, the brunette pushed people out of the way, even a few children, and pressed her face up to the glass. "Oh my god, they're so cute!" She squealed.

"Oh my god Beca, you may be close to their height but you can't push little kids around." Chloe said catching up to her, chuckling when she saw the playful scowl on Beca's face. She then looked at the red pandas. "They are really cute though."

"I know! They are so cute!" Beca said again, watching the animals' every move. After they had been at the exhibit for a little over ten minutes, Beca had to be physically removed or else she would have tried to stay there for the rest of the afternoon. "Come on! Why can't we stay here?"

"We should see a few more animals before we head to get dinner for my mother." Chloe said smiling and taking Beca's hand and kissing it.

Beca groaned, turning her head to get one last look at the red pandas before they moved onto the next exhibit. "Can we come back again before we leave? Please?" Beca said, pouting her lip and doing her best impression of Chloe's puppy eyes.

"You do know there's a red panda exhibit in the LA zoo right babe?" She asked with a smile. She tucked Beca's hair behind her ear and said, "How about this? We leave tomorrow around two in the afternoon, why don't we come here tomorrow and eat lunch at the red panda exhibit before we leave?" She suggested.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's cheek. "That would be perfect, baby. Thank you," she murmured back, pecking her cheek once again as they continued walking throughout the zoo. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca lips, smiling when she pulled back. Their kiss got a couple of whistles from some boys who looked to be like they were college.

"Damn, girl on girl action." One of the guys said. "I wish my girlfriend would do that for me. Where are your boyfriends, girls? I need some advice on how to get mine to make out with other girls for me." Chloe just ignored him and the other guys laughing, she held Beca's hand and continued to walk by. Chloe felt Beca's hand tighten in hers.

"Don't let them bother you, babe." Chloe said.

Beca turned around and glared at the guys for another moment before sighing. "You're right," she said, letting her hand relax again, "The last thing I need to do is beat up a few college kids for saying something stupid."

"Besides, we are Bechloe. There's no hotter couple than us." Chloe whispered before stopping Beca and leaning in to kiss her lips slowly yet sensually.

Beca smirked and put her hands on Chloe's hips, leaning into the kiss a little more. The group of boys whistled again, and this time Beca broke the kiss and flipped them off before reconnecting their lips. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and smiled, kissing her back and running her hands through Beca's perfect brown hair. After the zoo they went and bought some dinner to bring back to their house since father was on bed rest.

"We brought some Italian dad! Your favorite!" Chloe said smiling once they arrived back at her parents house.

Beca went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a tray, putting the food on the plate and carrying the tray up to Richard's room. "Here you go, Mr. Beale," the brunette said when she walked in the room, letting Richard sit up before she set the tray down. "Let me know if you need anything else," she said, smiling at him before leaving the room.

Chloe watched on as Beca brought the food over to her father, Chloe smiled gently, feeling her heart beating a bit faster. Beca was so good with her father, so kind and gentle. When Beca got back to eat her food, Chloe pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Beca was a bit surprised by Chloe's sudden move, but she quickly recovered and kissed her girlfriend back for a few seconds. "What was that for?" She asked, breaking the kiss and smiling softly. Chloe just stood there and smiled at Beca, so happy to have her in her life.

"Nothing," Chloe said simply. "I just really love you is all." She added before pecking Beca's lips one more time before they sat down to eat.

Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's as they ate their dinner. Beca looked up from her pasta and smiled. "I really love you too," she said, smiling and gently squeezing Chloe's hand before turning her attention back to her plate. After dinner Chloe decided to shower and then she went into her father's room to spend some time with him before she and Beca left to head back to LA.

"How are you doing dad?" She asked, taking his hand and kissing it gently as she awaited her father's answer.

"I'm doing alright, although I could be better," Richard said with a laugh. Much like his daughter, he was always able to keep up his spirit and the spirits of those around him. "How have things been with you and Beca? I talked to her yesterday and she seems really happy," he said, smiling at his daughter.

"Things with Beca really are incredible dad, I love her with all my heart." Chloe said, smiling back at him. "She's the only person besides you that can make me happy when I'm sad. I couldn't picture life without her." Chloe said, smiling as she thought of Beca.

Richard smiled at Chloe's response. "That's great, sweetie. I'm so glad that you've found someone as caring as Beca is. That being said, I hope you both know that I will not hesitate to make her life miserable if she hurts you again. And bedrest isn't going to stop me," Richard said with a chuckle.

"She won't hurt me dad, I know she won't. And I think you know that too." Chloe said chuckling along with her father. She then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you dad, get some rest."

Beca was in the basement packing up their stuff into their suitcases when Chloe walked in the room. Beca smiled and closed her suitcase before she walked over to her and pecked her lips. "Hey, Chlo," she murmured.

"Hi babe," Chloe responded. They stayed there a moment and just hugged each other in silence. "My dad really likes and cares about you." She whispered as they held each other.

A small smile made its way onto Beca's face. "You're really lucky to have a guy like him as your father. He's so strong and caring and kind," Beca replied, rubbing circles into Chloe's back.

"I am lucky to have him." She said smiling and pulling back from the hug. "I love him, he's always been there for me. I don't know how I'm going to feel if I don't have him there anymore. This is supposed to happen way down the road. Not when I'm only twenty-seven years old." She said looking down.

Beca lifted Chloe's chin up with her finger. "He's a fighter, Chlo. I know he's going to do everything he can to fight this cancer for as long as possible. And I know the doctors have labelled it terminal, but he's a fighter, and he's not going to give up," Beca told her reassuringly. Chloe leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

"What would I do without you Beca?" She said softly, holding Beca's hands in hers while she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sure you could manage without me," Beca replied with a chuckle, "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"You make me complete, without you there's such a vital part of me missing." Chloe said gazing fondly into Beca's eyes. "I love you Beca, more than anything and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She whispered.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's lips. "The same goes from me to you," she murmured as their lips parted. "I already packed up our stuff, so I'm ready to go when you are."

"Well our flight leaves tomorrow at noon and you said you wanted to see the red panda exhibit one more time. Is that still the case?" She asked as they got under the covers.

Beca nodded her head and smiled sheepishly. "God, I act like such a child sometimes," she said with a laugh, "I hope you don't mind."

"I love you so much, and I don't mind." Chloe said before spooning Beca and kissing her cheek.

Beca smiled and turned her head, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips before turning back around. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you too," she whispered before falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms. The next day the girls flew back to LA and got back to the apartment, and Chloe laughed when Barden came running up to greet them.

"Hey boy! I know we were gone so long." Chloe said getting down on her knees to pet and play with their adorable puppy.

Beca smiled and unpacked their stuff before going back out and sitting on the couch. "You two are so adorable," she said, shaking her head and chuckling as Barden licked Chloe's face. Chloe smirked and then looked at Beca.

"You're really adorable when you want to be-" Chloe started.

Beca glared at the redhead. "Nope. Beca Mitchell is not adorable. Beca Mitchell is a badass, but not adorable." Chloe raised an eyebrow and stood up, looking into Beca's eyes. She then grabbed Beca's hips and slowly pushed Beca to the wall.

"If you had let me finish, I would've said that you're the most sexy badass in the world." She said softly, pinning her girlfriend to the wall.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Beca's mouth. "And what are you doing now?" She asked, raising her eyebrow playfully.

A soft bite on Beca's neck from Chloe's teeth happened not a second after Beca finished talking. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" She whispered, licking over the bite mark she had just left. "I'm thanking you for how supportive you've been of me over the last few weeks." Chloe then left soft love bites over Beca's skin. "How about a hot and steamy makeout session before dinner?"

Beca smiled and pressed her lips to Chloe's in a gentle but passionate kiss. "I can make some time for a makeout session with my gorgeous girlfriend," she murmured back, cupping Chloe's face in her hands and connecting their lips again, this kiss a little more desperate than the last. A shudder of fluttering butterfly wings made their way into Chloe's stomach as Beca kissed her, she felt a wave of love flow through her veins. Her hands traveled lower, stopping at Beca's hips and keeping her against the wall for a moment.

"Do you know how absolutely perfect you are to me?" Chloe muttered in between a kiss. "Everything you do just takes my breath away." Her lips then met Beca's again in a searing kiss.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe's words. "You're perfect to me too, baby. Everything about you is so perfect. Your smile, your laugh, your voice. Everything is perfect," Beca told her after breaking the kiss. She stood there and smiled, gazing into Chloe's blue eyes. "I love you, and I'm never going to get tired of being able to say that, because I'm never going to stop loving you," she whispered. Chloe picked Beca up and wrapped her legs around her own waist before carrying Beca over to the couch to continue their little makeout session. Chloe lay Beca down and straddled her.

"To be clear, this is just a makeout session, I need a week or so after that visit of my dad to be fully in the right mood. If that's okay with you." She said, tucking some of her ginger hair back.

"Of course that's okay with me, baby. I never want you to feel pressured into doing anything," Beca said sincerely, smiling up at her girlfriend. Chloe smiled back and then leaned down to kiss Beca gently. The kiss quickly became more heated and lustful, Chloe's hands went down to Beca's legs and she softly stroked up and down Beca's thighs, caressing them sensually.

"You're so damn hot." Chloe whispered, moving her lips to Beca's neck as her hands continued their motions.

Beca let out a low moan, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Chlo, as much as this feels good, I think we should stop," Beca murmured softly. Chloe's lips continued to move up and down Beca's neck.

"What's wrong babe?" She whispered, softly grinding her hips against Beca's, knowing her girlfriend enjoyed that during a makeout session. Chloe knew she was getting Beca worked up. "Is everything okay?" She whispered, nibbling Beca's neck and moaning against Beca's skin.

"Fuck," Beca muttered under her breath, resisting the urge to moan softly. "Everything's fine. It's just that you're really turning me on, and I don't want to be left high and dry as they say," she muttered. Chloe pulled back and smirked at Beca, before putting on an innocent look.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, I didn't know I was getting you so worked up." She whispered, kissing down to Beca's neck before slowly stopping at her lips, catching them in a gentle kiss. "We can stop if you want."

Beca smiled softly and pecked Chloe's lips. "It's alright, Chlo," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss and smiling at the redhead. "Do you want me to help you with dinner?"

"Sure babe, I'd love that." She said as they got up from the couch to go start cooking dinner. Chloe made some parmesan chicken with rice, and Beca made some salad and cut up some strawberries. Chloe put the chicken in the oven and let it cook.

After cutting up the strawberries and putting the salad aside, Beca stepped back and watched Chloe as she continued to cook. "I like watching you cook, if you haven't noticed," Beca said. Chloe turned and smiled at Beca before turning back around and stirring the rice, adding a few spices.

"I like it when you watch me cook," she answered before checking on the chicken. A cute smile appeared on Chloe's face when she felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist.

Beca closed her eyes and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder, holding her close. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She murmured, turning her head and pressing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"You have but I never tire of hearing it." Chloe stated while she continued to stir the rice and relax in Beca's warm embrace. "I love hearing about the way you feel about me." She muttered, enjoying Beca's soft lips on her weak spot.

"I love being able to tell you how I feel about you," Beca replied, kissing Chloe's neck again. "Before I met you, I felt so lost. When I found you, I didn't just find my soulmate, but I also found myself in the process."

"I'm so grateful that I helped you find yourself, because you did the same for me." Chloe said smiling widely and kissing Beca on cheek before continuing her cooking. Beca smiled and stepped back so Chloe could finish making the dinner. Beca set the table with silverware and got drinks for them before helping Chloe set out the food.

As they sat down to dinner, Beca smiled at the redhead across from her. She could picture herself sitting down at a table in their first house, and maybe even with a few kids running around in the future. She had never been able to picture a future with anyone like she pictured her future with Chloe, and Beca knew that no matter what, they were always going to be there for each other, and that made her smile.

 **Ooooo, Beca is planning to propose to Chloe! What does she have planned and will Chloe say yes? Tell us what you thought! We really hope that you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	26. Chapter 25: Bella's In the House

Chapter 25: Bellas in the House

It was a quiet and peaceful Saturday afternoon. Beca had off work that day, so she had gotten to sleep in quite a bit before she began to work on a few mixes, which was how she usually passed the time. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, nodding her head a bit to the beat of the song she was listening to when there was a knock at the door. Slightly confused, Beca got up and went to open the door, which was when she got even more confused.

"Hey, short stack!" Fat Amy greeted, pushing her way past the brunette and into the apartment.

"Uh, hello?" Beca said, closing the door and following the Australian into the living room, where she had already made herself comfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Bella reunion that we all planned, remember?" Amy replied, Beca with a blank expression on her face. Amy leaned in and whispered, "I'm here to help you plan your proposal for Chloe. And I'm not the only one coming." Amy said smirking her signature Australian smirk. "We want to help you plan the best proposal ever and plan it before your ginger girl get back to your flat."

"I'm flattered, really, but don't you think it would have been helpful if you had told me beforehand?" Beca said. Before Amy could respond, there was another knock at the door. "Just come in!" Beca yelled. The door opened, and Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Emily joined them in the living room. All the girls got into a group hug.

"Jessica, Ashley and Flo won't be able to make it today but they will be here for the actual proposal." Stacie said as they released each other from the hug and then sat down on the furniture that Beca and Chloe had in their living room. They then got to talking about what all the Bellas had been up to lately.

Beca went first by talking about her albums with Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande along with a few upcoming projects with some newer artists. "Amy, what have you been up to since graduation? How are things with Bumper?" Beca asked.

"I'm actually glad you asked that." Amy said with a proud smile on her face. She then lifted up her left hand and showed an engagement ring. "The cabbage patch kid proposed to me just the other night." She said, blushing a bright pink shade. All the other Bellas began to cheer and congratulate her.

"Oh my gosh, Amy!" Emily said, smiling widely. "This is so, so great!" They gave Amy a hug and Amy bragged for a while about how Bumper proposed.

"He took me to the spot of the first hood night party and re-performed his version of 'Do You Believe In Magic?' It was pretty great, he brought up on stage and then asked me to marry him." Amy said with a smile. "Fat Bump is officially getting married!"

Beca smiled and hugged Amy, then turned to Stacie. She was about to ask the tall brunette the same question when there was a noise that distracted her. Beca turned to the other Bellas, who had heard it to. "What's that noise?" Beca asked.

Her question was answered when Lily rolled out from underneath the couch. "How did you get under there without any of us noticing?" Beca said, her face a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"I used to be part of the CIA in another life before I got shot." Lily whispered, before sitting next to Stacie, who recovered from the little awkward moment by talking about a new salon she and her sister Natalie were opening soon, and how she had been seeing a guy she met at yoga, NFL quarterback Jimmy Garoppolo of the New England Patriots.

"He's super sweet and so kind and funny." Stacie said, smiling. "I think I've found the love of my life."

"No way!" Emily said with a grin. "My dad loves the New England Patriots!"

"I'm really happy for you, Stace. You're a great person and you deserve all the happiness in the world," Beca said with a smile, giving her brunette friend a hug. Beca then turned to Emily. "Alright, Legacy. It's your turn. How's life been treating you, and more importantly, how are things with Benji?"

"They are pretty good, I miss him though. He's gone for work a lot, you know. His traveling magic show." Emily shrugged. "But putting that aside, he's such a good boyfriend and I really care about him."

"He really cares about you too, Legacy. I remember how you two were awkwardly flirting for so long before you two lovebirds finally got together. Beca over here was getting pretty tired of watching you two," Stacie said with a laugh.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Lily, what have you been up to since graduation?" She asked. The small girl muttered something unintelligible, so the Bellas accepted that answer and went to Cynthia Rose, who talked about how she had gone to Maine and got married to her fiancé like she had planned.

"Speaking of getting hitched, let's talk about this proposal plan. What are you thinking, Mitchell?" Cynthia Rose asked. The Bellas all leaned in, eager to hear what Beca had to say.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to propose to Chloe. I mean, I want the proposal to be perfect, but I don't know what I should do. I haven't even thought of the ring I'm going to get," Beca said, sighing and running her fingers through her hair.

"I can help you go ring shopping tomorrow during your lunch break at work." Stacie said smiling. "And don't worry, Chloe loves you. You could give her the simplest proposal in the world and she'd say yes because she loves you more than anything."

"I agree," Emily added. "You and Chloe are so perfect together and you make each other happy. I do have a good idea though, so hear me out. You guys said that the first year you ever competed together was the year the Bellas found their sound. Beca told me that you guys went to that empty pool on Barden's campus and sang a mashup of 'Just The Way You Are' and 'Just A Dream.' I suggest we bring 'Just The Way You Are' back for the proposal."

"That's a good idea. And Chloe and Beca were eye fucking each other that entire song." Stacie said. "You could sing that to her then propose. Nothing too big, but it's simple and meaningful."

Beca thought about the idea for a few minutes before she got up and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with her laptop and sat back down on the couch. "Maybe we could do a mashup of 'Just The Way You Are' and another song, since the mashup was what helped the Bellas find our sound and helped me and Chloe realize our feelings for each other. Does anyone have any suggestions as to another song we could use?" Beca asked.

"What about 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran, those songs go together perfectly." Cynthia said. "I heard some kids singing it on the street of Hollywood Boulevard and it would sound super good A Cappella." She said. "They are both great love songs and Chloe loves Ed Sheeran and Bruno Mars."

Beca plugged her headphones into her laptop and made a mashup of the two songs that the Bellas had suggested. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the two tracks, she passed the laptop to the other girls and let them listen. "How does it sound? Do you think we'll be able to do it?" The girls continued to listen and each girl had a smile growing on her face.

"Oh my god Beca," Emily said. "This is going to be absolutely perfect."

"Good choice on the song CR." Amy said. "And perfect mashing the songs together Beca!"

Beca smiled back at the girls and took her laptop, sending each of the Bellas a copy of the mashup. "I just sent you all a copy of the mashup so you guys can listen to it and figure out what parts you're going to be singing. Lastly, where do you guys think the proposal should take place?" Beca asked them.

"Well, we're LA, the sunny and beautiful California. Lovely sand beaches and palm trees." Emily said. "Propose to her at the beach as the sun is setting. Sure it sounds cheesy but it's romantic and if I know one thing about Chloe it's that she loves romance."

Beca nodded. "You're right about that, Legacy," she said with a smile. Beca looked at all of the Bellas with a grateful smile. "Thank you all so much for coming over and helping me plan this proposal. It really means alot to me."

"Anything for any of the Bellas." Fat Amy stated.

"I'll second that." Cynthia Rose added. They texted the plan to the rest of the Bellas and by the time Chloe got home that day they had all cleared out of Beca's apartment.

Beca was sitting on the couch when Chloe walked into the apartment, listening to the mashup she had made earlier. She looked up when she heard the door shut, and she smiled when she saw Chloe. "Hey Becs." Chloe said smiling and walking over to her girlfriend, she set her work bag on the floor. She looked as gorgeous as ever, wearing her reading glasses that Beca loved. Chloe leaned in and peck Beca's lips, pulling back only when Beca did. "How was your day off?" She asked while she sat down.

Beca took off her headphones and shut her laptop. "My day was pretty uneventful. I slept in and hung out with Barden for most of the time. I also got to work on some mixes," Beca replied, smiling at her girlfriend. "How was your day?"

"Well, summer break is close so we are getting close to the finals. I decided to let each of the kids sing a song of their choice. It can be a duet or a solo, just as long as they each perform one. School is getting pretty hectic with finals going on so really I'm just getting some last minute grading." Chloe said, looking at Beca with a tired smile. "As much as I love being a teacher, it gets tiring."

"I bet it does. I honestly have no idea how you do it. I couldn't imagine being a teacher. I'd have to pretend that I liked the kids," Beca said with a chuckle. She took Chloe's hand in hers and kissed it. "Seriously though, baby. You're amazing at what you do and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"It's a very honoring job doing what I do. And I love being able to help kids get into the music school or program of their choice. Did I tell you one of my students got into Juilliard?" Chloe said nodding happily. "She just got her letter back today and she made into their choir program."

Beca smiled widely. "That's amazing for both you and for her. For her, she got into the school of her dreams, and for you, it shows that you changed someone's life. You can change people's lives, Chlo. You changed mine," Beca said.

"How did I change your life exactly?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, for starters, you make me happier than anyone else ever has or ever will. You've helped me to come out of my shell and to not be as afraid of commitment and relationships as I used to be. You've always believed in me, and you've always supported me. I could keep going if you want," Beca said with a small smile. A shy smile and a red blush appeared on Chloe's beautiful face.

"You know you changed my life too. You made unafraid to be myself, and you helped me realize how I'm not just another pretty face, that I can make a difference. Thank you." She said kissing Beca's hand. They ordered a pizza for dinner and then decided to watch "How I Met Your Mother" on Netflix.

Beca paid for the pizza when it was delivered and brought the box into the living room. "Don't be surprised if I fall asleep after eating a few pieces of pizza. I've never really liked this show to be honest," Beca said, taking a slice of the pizza and taking a bite from it.

"You've never really liked any shows." Chloe stated before taking a sip of orange juice, taking her place on the couch and placing a blanket on her lap.

"Okay, you do have a point there," Beca said with a laugh. She scooted closer to Chloe and pulled some of the blanket onto her lap, only to have Chloe pull the blanket away from her. "Am I not allowed to share the blanket with you?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe chuckled and then continued to tease Beca a little bit by hogging the blanket to herself. That was working until Beca started tickling her. "Hey! Not fair!" She said, laughing.

"What's really not fair is that you keep hogging the blanket so I don't get any," Beca replied, tickling Chloe for a few more moments before stopping. "Now can I have some of the blanket?" Chloe finally gave in and let Beca have some of the blanket; she scoot over and lay in Beca's arms before pushing play on the TV show.

"Hey babe?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Chlo? What's up?" Beca asked, turning her head so she could look at the redhead while she spoke.

"Do you really think I changed that girl's life? I mean, she's such a hard worker, how could I have done anything to ensure her getting into Juilliard?" She asked.

"You're her choir teacher; of course you helped her get into Juilliard. Sure, she might already be talented, but you advised her on how to improve and become better than she was," Beca replied, "You might not think so, but you did change her life." Chloe snuggled close to Beca and smiled. It made her jubilant to think that she helped someone achieve their dream. Chloe actually was the first to fall asleep after her tiring day. Her red head of hair rested on Beca's chest and one of her arms went around Beca's torso.

Beca smiled and carefully leaned forward, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off without stirring the sleeping redhead. Beca stood up and carried Chloe in her arms, slowly walking to their room. She laid Chloe down in the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling the covers over them. "Goodnight, baby. I love you," Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's cheek before she turned out the light and fell asleep as well.

At lunch the next day, Stacie picked Beca up from work and they headed to the jewelry shop. Stacie parked the car she had rented for her time in LA in the second level of the mall parking lot and they went inside the nearest jewelry store to begin looking for the ring Beca would use to ask Chloe to marry her.

Beca was immediately overwhelmed upon walking into the jewelry store. "There are so many rings to choose from, Stace. How am I going to find the right one for Chloe? What if I pick the wrong one out and she hates it and she says no?"

Stacie patted Beca on the shoulder. "The ring you choose won't matter to Chloe, she loves you. You'll know the right ring when you see it." She said giving Beca a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right," Beca said, smiling nervously. It was nearing the end of Beca's lunch break and she still hadn't seen a ring that grabbed her attention. "I swear I've looked at almost every ring in this store, but none of them are just right," Beca said with a sigh.

"Just breathe, there is more than one jewelry store here in the mall." Stacie then ran Beca over to the next closest jewelry store and they continued to look around. Stacie then spotted one that had a beautiful diamond. It wasn't very big but it was surrounded by tiny red ruby diamonds, making it look almost like a rose. "Hey, Beca what about this one?"

Beca looked up when she heard Stacie call for her, and she made her way over to the glass case Stacie was at. The tall brunette pointed at a ring, and Beca leaned in to get a closer look. "Wow. That's beautiful," Beca muttered. She took out her phone and took a picture of the ring to send to the other Bellas, then turned back to Stacie. "Does it say how much it is?" She asked.

Stacie called one of the workers over to help. "I'm helping my friend here buy an engagement ring and we would like to know how much this one costs." She said pointing to the ring that had seemed to catch Beca's eye. She smiled when she saw the way that Beca's eyes gazed upon it, and that's how Stacie knew this was the right one.

"This one is about $3,875," the clerk said smiling and nodding. She looked at Beca. "Is this one that you would like to buy?" The lady asked with a smile, she also seeing how Beca looked at the ring. It was nothing too fancy, not too big but also not too small. It was absolutely perfect.

Beca nodded, her eyes still looking down at the beautiful ring in the case. "This is the one," she said, smiling at the clerk. After she paid for the ring, Beca gave the small black box with the ring to Stacie. "I don't know if I'll be able to hide this from Chloe, and I might end up losing the ring myself, so can you hold onto it?" Beca asked.

"That sounds like a plan, I'll keep this ring safe and sound. What day are you planning on proposing to Chloe? Just so we can text all of the Bellas and let them know." Stacie wondered. "I can text them since you have to get back to work." She said getting in the car and starting it before beginning the drive back to Beca's work.

"I actually haven't picked out a day. I want to pick out a day where there's going to be a nice sunset and when the weather's nice. I just want everything to be perfect for her, you know?" Beca replied.

"Yeah I understand that. We also might want to pick a day for the Bellas to get here and have use practice the mashup that we picked up. That way it can sound flawless for the actual proposal." Stacie added as she continued to drive. She then smiled squealed softly. "I am so excited for you, this proposal is going be amazing."

Beca smiled and looked down at her feet for a moment. "She's just so important to me, Stace. I can't picture life without her," the brunette said with a small smile.

"I and the rest of the Bellas can't picture a life where you two aren't together. You two are honestly so perfect together." Stacie said, patting Beca's shoulder before pulling up in front of Residual Heat recording studio. "Jessica, Ashley and Flo all get in tomorrow. So why don't we practice tomorrow here at Residual Heat? It's the perfect spot to rehearse if your boss will let us practice."

Beca nodded. "I'll text him and see if he'll let us practice," she said when they arrived at Residual Heat. "Thank you for all the help, Stacie. It means a lot to me and I'd be glad to help you with anything to repay you," Beca said, smiling.

"Thank you," Stacie said. "That's very kind of you. Now get back to work." She said before letting her out of the car. "She's going to say yes. I know she will."

"I hope she does," Beca said before she went back to work. The next day, Beca was at the studio when all the Bellas, except Chloe of course, arrived. Beca went downstairs and let them in, giving them each a hug and then a brief tour of the studio before they went downstairs to the recording booth to practice the mashup.

"Please don't touch anything or knock anything over. It took a lot of persuasion to get my boss to let us practice down here, and I don't need to deal with broken equipment," Beca said to the others.

"Don't worry, we'll keep everything in order." Aubrey said while all the Bellas filed into the room they were practicing in. "So, I think the mashup is a great choice. Should we start breaking up into parts?"

Beca nodded. "Alright, so I was thinking of taking the lead on 'Just the Way You Are.' Does anyone want to volunteer to take the lead for 'Photograph'?" The brunette asked the girls.

"Why don't Emily and I do a duet on that one?" Jessica suggested. "Our voices go really well together and that is the perfect song for a duet." All the Bellas nodded in agreement and then waited for Beca to give the okay.

Beca set up the equipment so she could record them singing and listen to it afterwards. After turning on the microphones and hitting a few buttons, Beca joined the Bellas in the soundbooth and nodded, giving the rest of the girls the cue to start singing while Jessica and Emily waited for their cue to sing.

"Loving can hurt,

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

But it's the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Time's forever frozen still"

The two girls voices sounded lovely and were right on with the beat, then Beca began to sing the chorus of 'Just The Way You Are' and the girls continued their singing of 'Photograph'.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way your are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are."

"So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home."

"Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say."

"You can keep me,

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby

Only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home."

Everything was going together perfectly, the mashup was amazing and the girls' pitches were perfect. The two songs went together like chocolate and peanut butter, smooth and deliciously. Beca then brought it home with one final, breathtaking solo with the girls harmonizing behind her.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yea-ah."

After hitting the final note of the song, Beca turned and smiled at the other Bellas, who were all grinning back at her. "That sounded amazing, guys. This is going to be perfect," she told them, walking outside of the booth and stopping the recording. Beca motioned for the Bellas to come outside of the booth and join her, and when they did, she played the recording from the beginning and watched the reactions on the girls' faces as they listened.

"Oh my god you guys," Ashley said. "This is nothing short of pitch perfect." The girls all nodded in agreement. They listened to their harmonies and melodies that were sung beautifully. Everything about this A Cappella mashup was on point and flawless.

"Now all we have to do is make sure that we sound this good for the real proposal," Beca said, smiling softly. "Thank you guys for helping with this. I want everything to be perfect, and you guys have been a huge help."

"No problem, it's about damn time we saw a Bloe proposal." Fat Amy chimed in.

Everyone laughed and Jessica added, "It's Bechloe, silly, not Bloe."

"Oh whatever, that's my name for it. Bloe forever!" Fat Amy said before they all gathered around Beca and shared a group hug.

Beca laughed as the Bellas surrounded her and pulled her into a group hug. "Thanks, you guys," she said, managing to pry herself away from them. "We should probably get out of here before we break something, though. This stuff is really fragile," Beca said, leading the Bellas out of the booth and back upstairs to the main floor. All the Bellas said goodbye for the day and headed back to the hotels they were staying in.

Chloe made it home from work and took Barden on a nice walk along the beach, it was a beautiful day and the sun was about to set. The dog wagged his tail contently and trotted along the boardwalk. The redhead couldn't help but smile, everything really seemed to be falling into place. She got home from their walk and beamed when she saw Beca getting out of her car. "Babe!" She called after Beca.

Beca heard Chloe's voice call out to her, and she looked up, smiling when she saw the redhead. Beca got her things out of the car and locked it before walking over to her girlfriend. "Hey, baby. How was your day?" She asked, giving Chloe a sweet peck on the lips.

"Oh it was great, I just finished taking Barden on his daily walk, classes are over tomorrow and then I'm on summer break." She said, as excited as a teen getting out of school for the summer. "How was your day, baby?"

"My day was alright. Nothing too exciting, really," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe's enthusiasm. "Is there anything that you're planning to do over summer break?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't thought it over." She said as they walked into their apartment building and up to their apartment. "However, one of my fellow teachers let slip that Beyonce is coming to the Staples Center in July. So if we want tickets we should see when they go on sale because she sells out in 30 seconds usually." Chloe said chuckling.

"I could probably pull a few strings and get us backstage passes. I bet my boss knows someone that could get us passes," Beca said, taking out her key and unlocking the door to their apartment. When they got inside, Beca put her stuff down before wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "Hi," she whispered in her ear.

"Hi, I've missed you today." Chloe whispered back. "And do you think you can handle meeting the Queen B? You fangirl everytime she comes on the radio." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca sweetly.

"If I met her in person, I can definitely say that I'd end up fangirling. But then again, who wouldn't end up fangirling when meeting Beyonce?" Beca replied, smiling into the kiss.

"Good point." Chloe nodded and then tucked some of her girlfriends beautiful brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. She noticed Beca just staring at her, and this made Chloe giggle cutely. "What is it babe?" Little did she know what was going to happen soon.

"Nothing, I was just staring at my adorable and amazing girlfriend. Am I not allowed to do that?" Beca said, smiling when she heard the little laugh that she had grown to love over the years.

"Stare away babe, it just looked like something was on your mind. That's all." Chloe said with a cute shrug and another adorable bit of giggling. "No one has ever looked at me the way you do. And I never thought anyone would look at me like that." She confessed.

Beca smiled and leaned in, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I will look at you that way for the rest of your life, Chloe Elizabeth Beale, because I am in love with you now and I will be in love with you forever," she murmured. Chloe could swear her feet had been lifted from the ground as those words came out of Beca's mouth.

"I will love you forever too, babe," Chloe muttered softly as she leaned in and kissed her again.

Beca smiled at Chloe's reply and leaned into the kiss, only pulling back to catch her breath. "I can go to the store and get something to make for dinner or I can get takeout. The choice is yours," Beca said.

"Why don't we have some pizza delivered so you don't have to leave?" Chloe asked kissing Beca again gently.

Beca nodded and ordered their pizza before sitting down on the couch. Barden jumped up on the couch beside her and sat on her lap.

Chloe made her way over and sat next to Beca and Barden. "You're really beautiful." Chloe said, gazing at Beca with a loving look on her face. "Did you know that?"

"You've told me that quite a few times, so I did happen to know that. Did you know that you're also really beautiful?" Beca replied.

"Mhmmm," Chloe hummed making a cute scrunched up face. "I did know that because you tell me that a lot too." She said smiling widely. They then cuddled as they waited for the pizza. "We haven't had a lot of nights together this past week, I guess we both must've been busy."

Beca nodded. "I imagine it's been pretty hectic at the school with finals and everything. It's surprisingly quiet over at Residual Heat, but there's still lots to do," Beca murmured, running her fingers through Chloe's soft ginger hair.

"Well, we will have a lot of time to ourselves once school is over, so that will be great." Chloe said, smiling.

"I could take a little time off work and we could go on a little vacation somewhere if you'd like," Beca offered, "It would be kind of fun to have a little spontaneous road trip, don't you think?"

"It would. I definitely agree." Chloe nodded. She thought to herself for a moment about where they could go, then she offered Beca the choice. "Is there any place you would like to go?" She asked

Beca sat there and thought to herself for a minute. "I've always wanted to go somewhere on the East coast. I hear they have beautiful beaches around the Carolinas," she said.

"They do, especially Myrtle Beach in South Carolina." Chloe stated. "My family used to go there for vacation." She said smiling.

Beca smiled back at the redhead. "Well, would you like to go to Myrtle Beach for a few days?" She asked.

"That would be perfect. Could we leave on Monday?" She asked with excitement, she loved Myrtle Beach it was such a beautiful spot on the Carolina coast and she loved going there as a kid.

Beca smiled at Chloe's excitement and enthusiasm. "I'll call my boss tomorrow and see what he says, but I'm sure he'll let me take a few days off," the brunette said.

"That sounds perfect. Just you and me for a while." She said breathing a happy sigh before laying her on Beca's chest, closing her eyes and smiling widely as they lay there holding each other.

"It'll be our first vacation together," Beca murmured, smiling and kissing the side of Chloe's head. "I'm really excited for it."

Chloe smiled and then just held Beca there as she waited for the pizza to arrive. Everything seemed perfect to her at the moment. Nothing could go wrong. She and Beca were together, and they were happy together. Despite the fact that her father had cancer, Chloe had hope for him to still live a long and wonderful life. Little did Chloe know things were about to get even better, and she not only had the trip to look forward to. Beca was going to propose to her, she was going to ask Chloe for her hand in marriage. Something she knew Chloe had always wanted, and to be honest, Beca couldn't be more excited to ask the girl of her dreams to marry her

 **Hey guys! OMG Beca is going to propose to Chloe! What do you think of her plan to propose? Will Chloe say yes? Stay tuned!**

 **until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	27. Chapter 26: You're My Flashlight

Chapter 26: You're My Flashlight

Taylor Swift was in her house working on some new songs, she had been working on new songs ever since she and Beca had won Album of the Year for 1989. She and Chloe and Beca were all pretty close now, and Beca was about to call her with a major favor. Tomorrow Beca was going to ask Chloe to marry her and she needed to ask Taylor to do something for her. Taylor was playing an idea for a melody of a new song when she felt her phone buzzing. She took out her phone and saw Beca's picture come up on it. A smile spread across the pretty blonde's face and she picked up the phone. "Well hello there Beca," Taylor answered energetically. "How is my favorite music producer?"

Beca smiled. "Hey Taylor. How are the songs coming along?" She greeted. "Listen, I need you to do a huge favor for me. I'm planning to propose to Chloe tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would be able to hang out with her for a while tomorrow afternoon while I get ready for the proposal." Before there was a response, Taylor squealed and cheered through the phone. This was the first she had heard of Beca proposing to Chloe, and she couldn't be more excited for her friend.

"Oh my god Beca this is huge! And of course I'll help you out. Yeah I have nothing to do tomorrow so Chloe and I will do a lot of fun stuff." She said ecstatically through the phone. "Oh my god I'm so excited for you Beca! What are you planning on doing for the proposal?"

"Well, I made a mashup of 'Just the Way You Are' and 'Photograph' since Bruno Mars and Ed Sheeran are two of her favorite singers, and then me along with the other girls from our college A Capella group are going to perform and after that, I'm going to pop the question," Beca said with a beaming smile. "I just hope she says yes."

"Oh she totally will. You and Chloe are so perfect together, there's no way she'd say anything but yes. And that's such a romantic idea she'll love that too. Where is this happening I'd like to be there if that is okay?" She asked.

"We're going to be going down to the beach. Chloe's always loved the beach so I figured that was a good spot," Beca replied.

"Alright then, it sounds like a plan I will see you tomorrow!" She said smiling. "Let me call Chloe and see if she'd like to get pedicures and go see a movie or something." She said smiling through the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow Beca, good luck!" Then Taylor hung up and called Chloe to make plans.

Beca turned off her phone, then listened to the mashup one more time. What she wanted more than anything was for Chloe to say yes to her proposal. She didn't know what she was going to do if she got rejected by the redhead. All she could do was wait and see and hope that her girlfriend would say yes. The next day came and Chloe was currently getting a nice and long pedicure with Taylor. The redhead kept getting really cute texts from Beca, they made her smile and laugh and just feel good all together.

"Someone is getting lovey dovey texts aren't they?" Taylor said smirking as she watched Chloe blush a great deal.

"Shut up!" Chloe joked back before blushing even more as she read another text.

'Hey, babe! I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much! Also, I have a surprise for you later today,' Beca sent along with a few emojis. After that, she turned her phone off and got out of her car, joining the other Bellas in the parking lot.

"Hey guys. Thanks so much for doing this for me," she said as they walked towards the beach. All the girl replied with "No problem," or "Of course! Anything for Bechloe!" They all headed to a perfect spot right on the beach and began to make the small set up Beca had in mind. She had decided to create a small circle of lights on the ground where she could do the actual asking of Chloe to marry her.

"Remember guys," Stacie said. "Once we are done singing, we leave Beca and Chloe alone so Beca can ask her to marry her." She reminded them as they finished the setup.

When they finished setting up the lights, Beca stepped back and looked at their work. "This looks great, you guys!" She said, smiling at the Bellas. Beca felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out. "I just got a text from Taylor saying that she and Chloe are on their way," she told them. The sun was close to setting and was almost at the perfect spot in the sky.

Taylor and Chloe had been enjoying their day, they had just gotten done with a movie after pedicures and a delicious meal at a old fifties diner. They then spent some time working on Taylor's songs, the famous singer wanted Chloe to sing backup on her next CD. After working on that for a couple hours it was close to 7:30, the time Taylor was supposed to drive Chloe to the beach. "I had so much fun today Taylor." Chloe said smiling as they drove through the LA traffic.

"Oh so did I, I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to hang out lately, and Beca said that you are summer break now so the three of us can hang out a lot more at the studio." Taylor explained, smiling a big and pretty smile.

"I look forward to that." Chloe added, high fiving Taylor before they reached hers and Beca's apartment complex parking lot. Chloe saw that Beca had texted her. "Beca said she's on the beach and that we should go and join her."

Beca and the Bellas were waiting at the beach, making casual conversation while they waited for Chloe and Taylor to arrive. At around 7:40, Beca saw Taylor's car pull into the parking lot. "Okay guys, I'll be right back," Beca said to the girls before she walked over to the parking lot to meet Taylor and Chloe. Chloe noticed Beca walking over to them, and a smile instantly made it's way onto her face.

"Hey babe, we were just coming over to you. How was your day?" She asked, giving Beca a hug and a peck on her cheeks.

"My day was pretty good. I bet yours was too," she said, smiling at Chloe and then at Taylor. "I'm going to need you to close your eyes. I'm going to help you walk to your surprise."

"I have a surprise?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow. She then just did as Beca asked and closed her eyes. "Alright, lead me to the surprise."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her across the beach to where the Bellas were standing. Beca took the blindfold off of Chloe's face, and all the Bellas immediately screamed "Surprise!" and brought the redhead into a gigantic group hug. Chloe squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god!" She said laughing hugging all of them at once. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, that's for us to show you." Emily said smiling as the Bellas stepped back and waited for Beca to give them the signal to start singing.

Beca reached into her back pocket, making sure she had the box with the ring before grabbing the pitch pipe out of her other pocket. Beca looked at the other girls and smiled nervously before blowing a single note in the pitch pipe. Beca and the Bellas began to softly harmonize while Jessica and Emily waited to begin their part.

"Loving can hurt,

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

But it's the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Time's forever frozen still"

Chloe smiled as she watched her fellow Bellas sing for her. she had no idea what was going on. She slowly began to piece things together as she looked at the love in Beca's eyes as the brunette began to sing.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way your are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are."

"So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home."

"Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say."

"You can keep me,

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby

Only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home."

The redhead began to tear up as she realized what was happening, her heart began to race and tears pricked at her eyelids.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yea-ah."

The Bella smiled at their performance and let the two alone as Beca lead her to the circle of lights in the sand. The sun was setting, everything was playing out how Beca was hoping.

Beca stepped into the circle of lights and gestured for Chloe to join her. Beca smiled at the redhead once she stepped into the circle, and she took Chloe's hands in hers. "I had written a speech for this, but I knew I was going to forget it, so I'm going to wing this and hope it turns out alright," Beca said with a chuckle. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before looking into Chloe's eyes. "I can't think of any words that I can use to tell you how much I love you. I knew I was in love with you since my freshman year at Barden, and I wish I hadn't waited three years before telling you how I felt. Regardless of everything that's happened in the past, I want to focus on the future, and I know that I want you to be in my future. You make me happier than I could ever be with someone else. I'm scared to face the future, but I know that if I have you by my side, everything will work out in the end. I know I'm nowhere near the perfect person, but you've made me a better one, and I can't thank you enough for that. You've supported me since day one, even when I doubted myself. I want, no, I need you to stay with me for the rest of my life. And that's why I'm going to ask you this question." Beca got the box with the ring out of her pocket and opened it up, getting down on one knee and looking into Chloe's eyes, causing Chloe to cover her mouth with her hands and gasp; she felt her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe began to cry tears of happiness, and she instantly began to nod her head. She uncovered her mouth and smile, laughing with joy. "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Chloe said letting down her happy tears.

Beca smiled widely, feeling a few tears of joy fall down her face as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Chloe's finger. Beca looked down at the ring, then back to Chloe and smiled. "Thank you so much," she whispered, bringing her into a tight embrace. Chloe wrapped Beca up in her arms, smiling and giggling when Beca spun her around a couple times.

"I love you so much, so much." She said, still gripping onto Beca tightly. They looked into each other's eyes, Chloe had never felt so alive and so happy in her life. She gazed in Beca's midnight blue eyes as the sun set under the ocean. "Kiss me," she whispered. "Kiss me please." She begged playfully.

Beca leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe's in a sweet, passionate kiss. Beca's arms went around Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead closer to her as their lips moved in sync. Beca finally pulled away when she needed to catch her breath, a small smile on her face. "I love you," she murmured, embracing Chloe again. Their second hug was interrupted by the Bellas screaming in delight and rushing towards them. Chloe laughed at all her friends and they covered them in a big hug.

"BECHLOE!" They all screamed, making Beca and Chloe breakout into laughter. They then let Chloe and Beca take an engagement selfie to send to all their family members before letting the celebrating recommence. Chloe showed the ring for the selfie and Beca kissed her cheek. She captioned it saying, "I said YES!"

Once they sent the photo to their families, Beca posted the photo on both her Instagram and Snapchat, captioning the photo with a heart emoji. Beca put her phone back in her pocket and hugged Chloe again. "I can't say this enough, but thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back, kissing Beca's cheek and hugging her fiancé gently. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. This was amazing!"

Beca smiled and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. They hung out with Taylor and the Bellas for a little while longer before heading back to their apartment, since it was getting pretty late. Beca ordered some dinner for them then went out into the living room, responding to some of the many congratulatory messages she had received. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Please tell me you guys recorded that mashup because I would like for it to be our first dance at our wedding." Chloe whispered softly, just standing there. "And I'd like to dance to it right now with you."

Beca smiled and put her phone away before getting her laptop. She found the recording of the mashup and hit the play button before going over to Chloe and putting one hand on her waist, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. As the mashup played, they slowly danced with one another, their foreheads leaning together while the music played softly in the background.

"I've never been so happy." She whispered. Her forehead leaned against Beca's, and she smiled widely. "Thank you. Thank you for making me the happiest I've ever been. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca murmured back, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips. They swayed back in forth together until the song faded to an end. Beca smiled and looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Forever?" She murmured softly as she looked into Beca's eyes. The love between them was undeniably real, the two of them couldn't live and be happy without each other.

"Forever and always," Beca replied, her smile growing wider as she gazed into her fiancé's eyes.

"Fiancé, I like the sound of that." Chloe whispered, holding Beca close and smiling widely.

"Fiancé doesn't sound as good as 'wife' is going to sound," Beca said, leaning their foreheads together again.

"Well it sounds better than girlfriend." Chloe answered back fire kissing Beca's soft and tender lips.

Beca smiled softly when their lips parted. "I guess we should start planning our wedding soon. It seems crazy to think that we're getting married," she said with a light chuckle.

"How about we start planning after our trip?" Chloe suggested said smiling and laughing along with Beca. After Beca nodded Chloe whispered, "I can't wait to marry you. I honestly have never been more excited for anything. I promise I will try my best to be the best wife you could ask for."

"You don't need to try to be a good wife. I already know that you'll be a great one," Beca replied, smiling at her fiancé. "You're already perfect to me, and you don't need to try and change for me."

A few moments of silence took place and Chloe couldn't help but smile at her fiancé. "We're getting married." She said smiling widely.

Beca nodded. "We're getting married, Chlo. We're getting married," she said, unable to stop herself from smiling as well. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, nothing else existed in the world but these two girls in love. Holding each other closer than they ever had before. The sweetest feeling ran through their hearts, loving the fact that nothing could break them apart for as long as they both should live.

"I wouldn't change a thing." Chloe whispered. "Our journey to here, no matter how troubling, and complicated. There is nothing I would change about it."

Beca hummed in agreement. "We've both been through alot in the past few years, but I've always been able to overcome my struggles and challenges with you by my side. I love you, Chlo. I love you more than you'll ever know," she said.

Chloe softly began to hum the tune of "Flashlight," softly dancing in Beca's arms.

"I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

Getting me through the night

You kickstart my heart

When you're shining in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me through the night."

Beca smiled and joined in for the next chorus, harmonizing perfectly with the redhead.

"I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

Getting me through the night

You kickstart my heart

When you're shining in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me through the night."

"Cause you're my flashlight,

You're my flashlight

You're my flashlight oh."

After they finished singing together Chloe kissed Beca passionately, holding her close and smiling into the kiss.

Beca smiled as well. "What was that for?" She asked, the only reply she received being Chloe pulling her into another kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, like there was no other pair of lips that fit together so naturally. Chloe's hands rested on Beca's waist and she kissed her, as to say thank you for everything she had done, and thank you for all the love you have given me even if I wasn't deserving of it.

After another minute or so of kissing Chloe finally pulled away to catch her breath. "I am just so happy I'm marrying you. That's all." She said with complete and utter joy.

Beca smiled back and leaned in to peck her fiancé's lips. "I'm happy that I'm marrying you too," she murmured, gazing into Chloe's eyes when their lips parted.

After a while longer, the two girls began to pack for their trip. They were going there for a week. Beca finished packing up her suitcase and called Jesse to see if he and Aubrey wouldn't mind watching Barden for the next few days, then she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, relaxing. Chloe finished her packing and then went to sit down on the couch next to Beca, admiring her ring. It was so beautiful and so perfect, Chloe smiled as she gazed at it for a moment.

"This is beautiful." Chloe leaned in and whispered in Beca's ear. "And I hope you know, no matter what ring you used or however you proposed, I would've said yes. Because I love you. More than anything in this world."

Beca opened her eyes and turned her head towards Chloe. "I love you too, Chlo. I hope you know that I'm always going to be by your side. Forever and always," she whispered back. Chloe knew then and there that this was going to last forever, she and Beca were absolutely unbreakable.

"Forever and always," she repeated before slowly falling asleep in Beca arms, not worried about a thing.

Beca smiled and picked Chloe up, cradling the redhead in her arms while walking to their room. The brunette gently laid the redhead down in the bed, then laid down herself, pulling the covers over them. Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek, falling asleep with her arms around her fiancé.

 **OMG! They're engaged! It took them a while to get there lol! Let us know how much you liked it. What do you think will happen on their trip to South Carolina? Keep reading to find out and we hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	28. Chapter 27: Myrtle Beach

Chapter 27: Myrtle Beach

Beca didn't know what it was about planes, but every single time she had ever been on a flight, she had always fallen asleep right after the plane took off. This flight was no different. She and Chloe had put their carry-on luggage in the overhead cabinets, and then Beca sat in her seat, falling into a slumber a few minutes later. Her head rested on Chloe's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with the redhead's, and the flight was relatively silent other than the sound of Beca's quiet snoring. Chloe on the other hand used plane rides as a time to read and listen to music. She smiled at her fiancé sleeping on her shoulder and then pushed play on her music, listening to 1989.

The flight was relatively smooth with no turbulence throughout. Chloe continued to read her book. She was reading a book called _The Circle_ by Dave Eggers. It was really good and Chloe was invested in finishing it before the plane landed.

Beca woke up from her little nap when the plane landed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Did we make it?" She muttered, closing her eyes again.

"Yes we did," Chloe whispered, smiling when Beca yawned her adorable yawn. "Welcome to Myrtle Beach, my love."

They exited the plane and then retrieved their luggage from the baggage claim before calling an Uber to take them to their hotel. While their driver drove them, Beca looked out and smiled when she saw the beach. "Wow. This place is amazing," she said, turning her head to look at Chloe.

"Now you can see why my family came here so often. We always stayed at the same hotel that was right on the beach, and everyday we would go out and get tan, play in the ocean, and play beach volleyball and soccer." Chloe said smiling as she looked around the familiar city. "I have all good memories of this place, and I know I'll make even more with you."

Beca smiled and leaned over, pecking Chloe's cheek. The Uber dropped them off at the hotel, and the two grabbed their stuff and headed inside. After speaking with the people at the front desk for a few minutes, they received their room key. Beca smiled as the elevator brought them up to their floor. "I'm really excited for this, babe."

They walked out the door and headed over to their room. "I am too, it's been like, three years or so since I've been here and I have been wanting to come back for ages." Chloe said, getting the room key out to open their door. They had a beautiful view of the ocean and were on one of the top floors of the hotel. She set her bags down and walked over to Beca, wrapping her arms around her. The newly engaged couple stayed for a moment, smiling and just holding each other close. "I'm just happy to be here with my future wife."

Beca smiled and relaxed into Chloe's embrace, closing her eyes and sighing with content. "So, is there anything you wanted to do today? I was thinking we could go check out the beach if that was okay with you," Beca murmured.

"That would be great. I want tonight to filled with some adult fun." She whispered, kissing Beca's neck gently. "If that's okay with you." She smirked.

"Of course that's okay with me. I can never say no to that," Beca replied with a chuckle. Chloe smiled and pulled back before they started getting ready for the beach. Chloe put on a cute white bikini with pink and blue flowers, it showed off her fit and sexy body. Chloe then put her hair up into a ponytail then began to put some sunblock on.

Beca changed into a black bikini and started to put on sunblock as well. "This isn't going to do anything to stop me from getting burned to a crisp, but oh well," she said with a laugh.

"The sun here actually isn't too cruel during the summer, Florida is where you have to pack it on." Chloe said, helping Beca out by rubbing sunscreen into her back. "That bikini makes you look super sexy by the way, babe." Chloe added as she spread the sunscreen over Beca's back.

Beca smiled as Chloe's soft hands rubbed the sunscreen onto her back. "Thank you, love. You don't look too bad yourself," the brunette said, turning her head and pecking her fiancé's lips.

"Why thank you, having two hours for lunch really helps when you want to be fit." Chloe said smirking before the grabbed towels and went down to the beach. Chloe set up their towels and put up the umbrella. "Gosh, it's so gorgeous here. I've missed it."

After Chloe had set up the umbrella, Beca picked her up and ran towards the water. She dropped the redhead in the water once it was deep enough, then swam under herself. Beca smiled and swam back up to the top, chuckling at the look on Chloe's face.

"You bitch," Chloe teased while she swam after Beca. The water was the perfect temperature, and the taste of salt in Chloe's mouth was intense. She caught up to Beca and began to tickle her in the water. "Don't think you're getting off easy, Mitchell." Chloe stated with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Beca said, trying to swim away from the redhead. Her attempt failed, and the redhead pulled her back, continuing to tickle her. Beca took a deep breath and then slapped at Chloe's hands, plunging under the water once the redhead let go of her. Chloe smiled and swam underwater with Beca, swimming beside her. She came up with a huge, beaming smile.

"I couldn't imagine anything better than being here with you right now. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said smiling widely.

Beca smiled and leaned forward, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I love you so much, Chlo. I can't wait until I get to marry you and call you my wife," she murmured back. Chloe smiled before kissing Beca again, splashing her softly. Then they continued to play around in the water for the majority of the day.

That night, Chloe was laying down in bed, watching Beca's lips travel over her body. The redhead gazed at Beca as she kissed over every inch of her skin in a tender, romantic way.

Beca made sure that she had left kisses all over Chloe's body before pecking her lips, laying down beside her fiancé. "I should probably go take a shower. I still smell like saltwater, and that's not a good smell."

"Don't go shower yet, I want to do the same for you." Chloe stated, kissing Beca's neck gently. Her hands rested on Beca's waist. "I love kissing you all over." She said.

"I love it when you kiss me all over. It makes me feel happy Because I know I'm loved," Beca murmured, smiling and closing her eyes. Chloe's lips moved to Beca's stomach, leaving the tingling sensation every time her soft lips kissed against Beca's smooth skin. Chloe then pulled back and looked into Beca's eyes.

"You're the one thing in this world that I can't live without. If anything ever happened to you and I wasn't able to stop it, I'd never be able to live with myself." She said, leaning back down to kiss Beca's stomach gently.

"Don't worry, Chlo. I'm always going to be with you. If I'm not right beside you, I'll be in your heart," Beca told her, opening her eyes and lovingly gazing into Chloe's baby blue eyes.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you Beca." Chloe moved back up and caught Beca's lips in a gentle kiss, though it quickly Became more passionate. "Shower?" She muttered after a moment, hoping Beca would catch what she was getting at.

Beca nodded and broke the kiss for a moment, taking Chloe's hand and bringing her to the bathroom. Beca turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm before she stepped inside, turning around and smiling softly at Chloe. Chloe chuckled, she still had her bikini on when she stepped into the shower.

"Hey," she said smiling widely at Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and kissed Beca's lips, slowly pushing her up against the shower wall.

"You know, I'm going to have to eventually wash the salt water smell off," Beca murmured, putting her arms around Chloe's neck and pulling the redhead closer.

"We'll get to that," Chloe muttered, her warm breath against Beca's skin. She began to kiss Beca's neck, running her hands along Beca's waist. "For now, let me kiss your sexy as hell body."

Beca smiled and turned her head to the side, giving Chloe more access to her neck. "Shit, that feels good," Beca muttered, letting out a soft moan soon after. The warm water trickled down each of their bodies, and the shower began to steam up.

"I know baby," Chloe whispered, nibbling on Beca's ear. "I know." Her hand slipped under Beca's bikini bottom and she began to slowly toy around with Beca's bundle of nerves. "I just know what you like."

"Fuck," Beca muttered under her breath. Her breathing came in short, irregular gasps, and she bit down on her lip, fighting the urge to moan. "Fuck, Chlo," She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's a request." Chloe said smirking proudly. She kissed Beca's lips and felt the vibrations of Beca's moans against her own lips. Chloe slowly slid one finger inside Beca twisting it around at the perfect speed. "I know how to make you feel good don't I baby, I know how to make you scream." She whispered.

All Beca could manage to do was nod her head weakly. "M-more," she whispered, a moan escaping her lips and her body beginning to tremble. "I need more, Chlo, more," the brunette begged.

"Say my name," Chloe muttered, beginning to thrust her finger in and out of Beca while her lip moved to Beca's chest. She managed to undo Beca's bikini top with one hand then let it fall. "Say my name."

Beca bit down on her bottom lip, attempting to resist as long as she possibly could. Eventually, she couldn't resist any longer. "Chloe," she moaned, feeling herself get closer by the second. Chloe moved down Beca's body with her kisses until she was finally on her knees. Her lips lightly trailed along Beca's inner thighs, and she could feel Beca tense up.

"Mmmm relax baby, just enjoy my tongue as much as you can." She whispered before licking up Beca's wet folds, lifting Beca's legs around her head to give herself access.

"Oh fuck!" Beca yelled until her throat was sore. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly with each stroke of Chloe's tongue. "I'm close, baby. I'm really close," she moaned, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair and tugging at the ends.

"Oh I bet you are." Chloe smiled coyly and continued to pleasure Beca the best way possible. "God you taste good." She moaned as she continued to drive Beca closer to edge. Her finger continued to thrust in and out while her tongue flicked around in and expert way.

Beca took in a few short gasps for breath before she reached her climax. Her fingernails dug into Chloe's scalp and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck! Chloe!" She screamed, making sure everyone knew who she belonged to.

Chloe smirked as Beca came for her. "Good job babe." She said, rubbing her softly and kissing her legs to soothe her as she came down from her high. "You taste so good baby."

Beca slowly slid down the shower wall, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. "Wow," she said, her chest rising and falling as her breathing Became regular again, "That felt amazing." Chloe kissed back up to Beca's lips.

"It tasted amazing too," She said smirking and tucking Beca's hair back. They then washed the salt water off of each other's bodies. After the shower Chloe brushed her hair out. "I'm going to go for a run tomorrow on the beach if you would like to join me." She said.

Beca quickly shook her head. "Nope. I am going to try to be as sedentary as I possibly can," she said, putting on an old t-shirt and some sweatpants before collapsing on the hotel bed, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Okay, you do you babe." Chloe said, laying down on the bed next to Beca, closing her eyes and resting while Beca looked for something to watch. As the week went on, the engaged couple had an incredible time in Myrtle Beach, they visited the boardwalk theme park a couple times and took a lot of nice, romantic walks on the beach.

It was the day before they were supposed to head home, and Chloe was getting up to go to the workout room. Her alarm went off around 7:00 a.m. and she quickly turned it off and got ready to go workout, kissing Beca's forehead right before she left. "I love you baby, get some more sleep. I'll bring us some pastries and coffee from my favorite bakery after my workout. I love you so much baby." She whispered, kissing Beca on the forehead one more time before getting out of the room and going to her workout.

Beca woke up from her slumber a few minutes later, rolling over on her side. She opened her eyes and frowned when the spot beside her in the bed was empty, but she figured that Chloe was probably going to be back soon. Beca eventually motivated herself and got out of bed, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before going to sit on the balcony and watch the sunrise. Chloe had her headphones in while she ran on the treadmill, it helped her focus and get hyped for her workouts. She was beginning to sweat hard and get her endorphins pumping. There was a soap opera going on the TV in the workout room, but Chloe wasn't paying attention to it.

Then all of a sudden, Chloe heard a gunshot. She looked up at the TV and saw the Soap Opera. There was no one holding a gun on screen. Chloe just shook it off for a moment, thinking she was imagining things. That was until another shot went off. Chloe walked over to the door leading to the workout room, she opened it and saw a bunch of people running.

"Run! He has a gun!" Someone shouted. Two more gunshots. Chloe then saw the man with the gun, fortunately he wasn't looking in Chloe's direction. She closed the door to the fitness room and shut off all of the lights and turned the television off. She then hid in a corner, closing her eyes and reopening them, hoping this was all a dream.

Beca was sitting back in a chair, relaxing with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face when the shots went off. Her eyes snapped open. She still wasn't sure if she had heard gunshots or something else, but her worst fear was confirmed when she heard more gunshots. The brunette snapped out of her momentary daze and hurried back into the hotel room, shutting the screen door and locking it. She then sat on the floor behind the bed and faced away from the door. Her heart was pounding, and then her eyes went wide. "Chloe," she gasped.

The redhead heard the gunshots getting closer, and she managed to keep still, even though she could her stomach tossing and turning without stopping. Tears burned her eyes and she began to try and take deep breaths. Chloe hid the best she could from the door, the blinds of the windows looking in on the fitness room were closed. But Chloe was still paranoid. She could hardly move, and there were only two things on her mind right now. Don't make a sound. And pray that Beca was okay.

The gunshots got closer and closer and she heard people scream in pain and fall to the floor. How could this be happening? Chloe felt someone fall against the wall on the opposite side, screaming in pain from a gunshot wound. The screaming then stopped and Chloe felt someone yank on the door handle. She knew it was the shooter, and she stayed completely still. He banged on the door numerous times, trying to open it. Then finally after a minute or so he went away. And Chloe let one tear fall. The guy who had fallen against the wall had played dead, and knocked on the door.

"Please, help me. Let me in please." He begged, wincing in pain. Chloe took a deep breath, hoping the shooter had left their area and she opened the door quickly helping the man inside. He was around fifty years old and had a gunshot wound in his leg. Chloe took her jacket and wrapped it tightly around his leg.

"Keep that on there." Chloe said. Tears were still in her eyes. "Oh god, Beca please be okay. Please." She said, beginning to cry softly, even though she wanted to scream for Beca.

Beca was still in the hotel room, unsure if she should leave to try and find Chloe or stay put. She had heard the screams of people as they ran from the shooter, and she winced every time someone cried out in pain. Grabbing her phone, Beca tried to turn it on, but of course the battery was dead. Sighing with both frustration and fear, Beca walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle.

As she was about to turn the handle and open the door, there was a gunshot and a scream that sounded very close, as if it was in the same hallway. Beca locked the door and then ran, going out on the balcony. She looked from the balcony to the ground. It was a drop of 30 feet. Beca then noticed how the outer wall of the hotel was made of brick. She carefully stepped over the balcony railing and found some footholds and handholds, then slowly began to climb down the wall.

Chloe was tending to the fifty year old man and checked her phone, there was nothing from Beca so far. So many scenarios raced their way through Chloe's mind on a loop like cars in NASCAR races. She could feel her heart actually hurting, praying that Beca was okay. She peeked through the blinds and nearly went weak in her knees when she saw the amount of wounded, and dying people. "He's not around here anymore." She said to the man.

"Just keep quiet until we know for sure that we're safe." The man said. They just sat there for a while, trying to remain calm. "Why do terrible things like this happen to good people?" He said to himself. And Chloe thought on that for a while. Why did these horrific things happen to good, innocent people? She then took out her phone, still no messages from Beca. Chloe was beginning to assume the worst had happened, and she continued to let tears flow.

By the time Beca finished scaling the wall, the police had arrived on the scene and had set up a perimeter around the hotel. Beca set foot on the ground, and an officer immediately escorted her to an ambulance to have her checked for injuries. Beca tried to resist their attempts to examine her. "I have to go in there. My fiancé is in there. Please, just let me go," Beca said, trying to push her way past the officers.

"I'm sorry, miss, but as far as we know there is still an active shooter inside the building. You're just going to have to wait out here until we catch the shooter." The officer replied.

"No, you don't understand! She's in there, and she could be hurt, or maybe even-" Beca said, unable to bring herself to say it. She collapsed onto the ground and curled up, putting her face in her hands as tears started to fall down her face. The paramedics comforted her the best that they could, offering her a phone so she could call family and close friends.

Chloe and the man, whose name was Charlie, kept each other calm as much as they could. Chloe tried to breathe normally, unable to come to terms with what was happening. She seemed to be going into shock, and all she wanted was to be in Beca's arms. Chloe then took out her phone, and began recording a video. "I just wanted to say that, my name is Chloe Beale. I am twenty-seven years old and I'm here with Charlie Lopez. We are stuck in the fitness room of Hotel Myrtle in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. There is a shooter in our building and in case we don't make it we want to say a few words." She handed her phone to Charlie.

"To my daughter Wendy, tell my grandson I can't wait to see the man he turns into. I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished. My wife, oh Lenny. I love you with everything that I am. And in case this is the last time you hear from me I want you to know how much I love you." He said before handing the phone back to Chloe.

With tears in her eyes, she began to speak. "Mom, Dad. I love you, and thank you for being the most amazing parents anyone could've asked for. You two have helped me become the person I am today and I thank you for that. To all my friends, Aubrey, Jesse, the Bellas. Thank you for all you have done for me, I can't imagine what it would be like to be without you. And to my fiancé, Beca. I will never ever be able to tell you how much I love you. And I will never ever forget you. I wish I had told you how much I loved you sooner, and I want you to know I will always. Always be with you. Forever. I love you Beca Jade Mitchell, and I hope you don't ever forget me." There then was another gunshot. "I love you Beca." She then sent the video to all of her friends and family, including Beca. She took Charlie's hand and brace for the end, trying to think of the beautiful life she had.

Beca stood up when she heard the gunshot. A few seconds later, two officers carried out a man's body, and a third officer carrying a gun followed them. "The shooter has been neutralized!" They declared, bringing the body over to the ambulance. Beca immediately ran forward, almost making it to the doors of the hotel before she was pulled back. "We're not going to let you go in. There are going to be things in there that you won't want to see. Let us handle it," an officer said. Beca stood back and watched as almost all the officers there went inside the hotel with stretchers and started to wheel out bodies.

Chloe could hear numerous voice calling out. "Is anyone there? Hello? It's all clear! Hello?" Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She helped Charlie get up and they wearily made their way out of the fitness room, being cautious. Chloe nearly collapsed when she saw the bodies of victims. Some thankfully were only wounded, but not all. Chloe saw two men with a stretcher and she called out to them.

"Please! Over here! I have a man here, he's been shot in the leg." Chloe called out, and then the men instantly came over and got him on the stretcher. He grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Thank you Chloe, I am forever in debt to you." He said.

"You helped me just as much as I helped you." She said, squeezing his hand.

"I hope you find your fiancé." He said.

"I hope you find your wife and daughter." Chloe answered. "If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." She said, kissing his forehead before letting the paramedics wheel him off. A sudden rush of panic went through her body. "Beca," she then began to search all over the hotel. She found nothing, and saw that Beca wasn't in their hotel room. Once she made it outside she saw all of the news vans, paramedics, police cars. It was almost impossible. Chloe searched for hours looking for Beca in the mix of things. "Has anyone seen my fiancé? Please!" She said, crying hysterically.

Just like Chloe had been looking for her, Beca had started to look for Chloe once most of the wounded and victims had been attended to. She went on each floor of the building, going in each room she could and looking for her fiancé. She found a few more victims along the way, and she blinked back tears while carrying the bodies back outside. Blood had gotten on her face and clothes, but the only thing that mattered to her was finding Chloe.

Beca went back outside after thoroughly searching the hotel for the redhead. A few reporters had tried to pull her aside and ask questions about what had happened, but she refused to comment. Trying to move through the mob of people that had formed outside the hotel was proving to be very difficult, and Beca started to lose hope that she would ever find Chloe. The minutes began to feel like hours, the hours began to feel like days. Chloe was getting calls from her mother and father and friends. Who had called to see if she was okay, which she was, apart from the fact she was beginning to believe Beca was one in one of the body bags.

Around noon, everyone was starting to get lunch and water provided by the police. The mob if anything was getting bigger, not smaller, as more people beyond the borders continued to try and see what was going on. Luckily, the police began to tape off the area, preventing any spectators from interfering with the reporters and the officers as they tried to reunite family members.

Beca was directed over to a large group of people who had been separated from a family member during the shooting. With the help of the officers, the people were eventually reunited one by one with their loved ones, but Beca still hadn't found Chloe. Chloe began to feel sick to her stomach as she continued to search for her fiancé. Another hour or two passed, and it felt like days had passed to Chloe. She couldn't give up.

She showed pictures of Beca to people and asked them if they had seen her. No such luck came Chloe's way, but she was determined to find Beca. No matter what.

Beca had almost given up hope when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. She turned her head and saw a redhead walking around, pulling people aside and asking them questions. Beca felt her heart start racing. "Chloe?" She asked. The redhead didn't hear her over the crowd of people, so she continued to ask around, making it harder for Beca to see if the person with red hair was in fact Chloe. It was another redheaded girl looking for her son.

"Please, if you see her, just let me know." Chloe said this to numerous people, trying to stay strong as she continued to look for Beca.

Beca managed to follow the redhead through the crowd, pushing her way past several people. "Chloe!" She called out a bit louder this time, but the redhead still didn't hear her. When the redhead stopped to talk to someone else, Beca tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Chlo?" Chloe looked over and saw Beca, tapping some other redhead, thinking it was Chloe. She trembled and began to cry, blinking to know it was real. Sure enough, Beca was still there when she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god," Chloe said under her breath before she began to push her way through the crowd. "Beca!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Beca!" She called out again, feeling the tears begin to fall with relief.

Beca turned her head at the sound of someone frantically calling her name. She looked to where the sound was coming from, but the crowd was blocking her vision. She then recognized the voice. "Chloe! I'm over here!" She shouted.

"Beca!" Chloe called again, hastily making her way through the crowd of people. Finally, Beca came into view again. And Chloe started running, pushing past people as she ran faster than she ever had, needing to be in her true love's arms again.

Beca's jaw dropped when she caught sight of Chloe. She didn't know when, or if, she was ever going to see her fiancé again, and there she was. Beca stopped in her tracks, time seeming to slow down as Chloe ran towards her. "Oh my god Beca I thought I had lost you!" Chloe said before finally reaching Beca and throwing her arms around her. Never wanting to let go. She began to cry in her fiancé's arms, relieved and in shock of what had just happened to them that day. Tears constantly ran down her cheeks, and she was unable to speak.

Beca held Chloe in her arms, gently swaying from side to side as her fiancé cried into her shoulder. "I love you so much. I'm so happy that you're okay," Beca whispered in her ear. Chloe saw the tears form ever so quickly in Beca's eyes, she could hardly breathe.

"You're alive, thank god you're alive." She said bringing Beca into another hug, tight and warm as the two women cried in disbelief and happiness. "Thank god." She whispered.

"If I had lost you...if you had died, I don't know what I would have done," Beca said, starting to get more emotional. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"I was beginning to think I wasn't going to find you. I'm so happy that I have." Chloe said. She let Beca's thumb wipe away her tears and she looked into Beca's eyes. "I-I," she started. "I have never been so scared to lose someone in my life. I was stuck in the fitness room, but all I wanted was to go out and find you. It was terrible being so close yet so far away from you." She said.

Beca turned her head away from her fiancé and towards the black body bags that were lined up in rows. "I don't know why such a thing like this would happen. All these people were innocent. Why did this happen to them?" She said quietly, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"We can never know why. Awful things happen to the best people for no reason whatsoever. The man that did this was full of hate, and he took it out on innocent people." Chloe said, looking out at the people still being carried away to the hospital, and the bodies in black body bags. She shook her head and looked down at her ring, with her hands laced in Beca's. "I'm just so relieved. That he didn't get to you. There was one point, where he tried to get into the fitness room. I could hardly breathe or move." Chloe said looking into Beca's eyes. "I thought I was a goner. But now I realize, how lucky I am that I'm alive. And that you, the love of my life are okay too." She said, knowing other people weren't as lucky as the two of them were.

Beca slowly shook her head, looking down at her feet. "I may be alive, but I'm not okay. I don't know when I'll be okay," she said quietly, bringing her gaze back up to meet Chloe's. "I wish I could say I was okay, but I would be lying."

"I would be lying if I said I was okay too." Chloe admitted. "Things are going to be different now, things like these. Experiences as terrifying as this, they don't just go away. They stick around." Chloe said with a deep sigh before cupping Beca's cheek with her hand. She took one more deep breath before saying, "We will make it through this, step by step, inch by inch. Together."

"Together," Beca repeated, nodding her head. She looked into Chloe's eyes and tried as hard as she could to smile. They had both been through hell that day, but they had each other, and as long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

"I have only one more thing that I will say," Chloe said, holding Beca close to her. "Kiss me." She said.

Beca smiled and pressed their lips together in a gentle and loving kiss. "I love you, Chlo. Forever and always," she murmured. Neither of them had been more sure of this in their life. Forever and always.

 **Soooooo? That was intense, and we know that it seemed random but terrible events like that happen when you least expect them to. With that said, what do you think Beca and Chloe's lives will be like after that traumatic experience? This will still be a happy story, but there will be some more drama involved. Anyways, let us know what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Until next time:**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	29. Chapter 28: Versace on The Floor

Chapter 28: Versace on the Floor

The two girls continued to hold each other in the parking lot of their hotel, until the police told them to go get their luggage and belongings from their room. They said the hotel would be closed for investigation but they would provide all of the surviving people of the shooting with a place to stay that night. According to what Chloe had heard, with many more injured, about twelve people were killed in the shooting. Twelve. And Chloe praised the God above that none of those people were Beca. However, she couldn't help but feel a great amount of grief inside as she saw families who had lost someone, and how unfair and incredibly tragic this was. No one should have to die by the hands of someone else, and nothing could ever fill the gap of the person those people had lost.

That night in their new hotel, Chloe and Beca just ordered room service and held each other in bed. Neither of them were okay, but both of them were unbelievably thankful for the fact that they were there, holding each other close after what had happened that morning.

Beca sat in bed, holding Chloe close to her. The redhead's head was laying on her chest, and rose and fell each time Beca took a breath. She didn't know what to say. It was obvious that both of them were still in shock from the events of that morning. She wasn't okay, and she knew Chloe wasn't okay, but they had each other, and they would be able to get through this. Chloe ran her hands along Beca's arm, gazing along her body.

Even the slightest thought of having Beca taken away from her made Chloe's stomach churn. Chloe slowly tightened her grip, but not too tight. It was just enough to secure Beca on the bed while they waited for their room service meals to show up. The redhead looked up into Beca's eyes, not sure of what to say. Her eyes were mixed with shock, grief, love, and thankfulness all at the same time.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe, then turned her head away. "We're really lucky that we have each other. So many people have lost someone, but we managed to stay alive. We're really lucky."

"We're more than lucky. But Beca, how did you get out of there? How? I thought I lost you." Chloe said tearing up again. "How did you make it out?"

"I was still up in the hotel room when I heard the gunshots. I thought about going into the hallway, but then I heard gunshots from down the hall, so I climbed over the balcony railing and then down the wall," Beca answered. "Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't one of the victims."

"I thought I was going to be, he banged on the door and tried to get into the fitness room. I'm incredibly lucky." Chloe said, she then looked at Beca. "Why do wonder why you weren't, aren't you relieved?" She asked softly, looking into Beca's eye, tears filling up in her own.

"All of those people were innocent. They didn't do anything that would've made them deserve to die. Am I any better than those people? I've done bad things. Why didn't that happen to me?" Beca muttered to herself.

"Beca, don't you dare even think that. Everyone has done bad things in their life, it doesn't justify who lives and who dies. Death doesn't care who it takes, no matter if you're as good as Nelson Mandela or as evil as Hitler." Chloe said, letting her tears fall like a waterfall into a pond. "I could've lost you today. And the tiniest thought of that happening, it makes me sick. You got lucky, and thank god you got lucky because I would lose my freaking mind if you died."

"I can't appreciate how lucky I got because of how many people died. I heard them, Chlo. I heard them screaming in pain. I can't get that sound out of my head. I can't appreciate how lucky I got and I can't pretend to be okay because it still haunts me and it always will," Beca replied, still avoiding eye contact.

"You don't think I didn't hear the screams? I saw people get shot Beca, I saw them get killed with my own eyes. I'm not saying that you have to pretend to be okay." Chloe said trying to get Beca to look at her, unsuccessfully. "I'm just saying that, none of those people deserved what happened to them today, and you don't deserve it either. I nearly went mad while I was looking for you because I was so fucking scared that you were going to be in one of those awful black body bags. But you weren't, and I found you. And right now, as terrible as I feel for the other families, god forbid I feel lucky that my fiancé is alive." She said leaning back against the headboard and covering her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Beca said in a soft voice, "I wish I could be thankful, but I'm still in shock from everything that's happened. I really don't want to make you upset, but I'm just trying to be honest with you. I'm sorry." Beca put her hand on Chloe's back and started to rub circles, hoping to calm her down.

"Aren't you at least thankful that we're together, that we didn't lose each other?" Chloe said, her face still in her hands. "I understand you're in shock, I am too. I'd be worried if you weren't shocked by what happened. It's just, at a time like this, I'm thankful knowing I still get to be with the love of my life."

"I'm trying to be thankful. I really am. I'm just not emotionally or mentally stable right now. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just not okay and it's going to be a while until I'm okay. Please understand I don't want to hurt you," Beca whispered gently.

"But it does hurt. I know that after everything that just happened I shouldn't feel wounded by that." Chloe said, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "But I'm not going to lie to you and say that statement didn't hurt me." Chloe said, scooting away from Beca. She couldn't believe Beca couldn't even say she was thankful that they could be together. Yeah, it felt awful that they got to be together when so many people had lost their loved ones that day; but that didn't make Beca's words sting any less.

She then heard a knock at the door for their room service. Chloe got up to go get it, and then brought it back for her and Beca. She gave Beca her food but she needed some air, and went out on the balcony to eat hers.

Beca frowned while watching Chloe leave her alone at the table in the hotel room, but she brushed it aside and ate her meal alone. Afterwards, she sat down in their bed and put her headphones in to listen to music, closing her eyes and shutting all of her worries and troubles out of her mind. Chloe took a shower and brought their bloody clothes to the hotel laundry before heading back to the room. She let herself back in and sat down at the foot of the bed, turning off the television because it was only showing the news report of the shooting on every news channel. It was too chilling and surreal to watch.

After a moment Chloe turned back and looked at Beca, who was sitting there with her eyes closed, listening to music. It could've been her, one of those victims could've been Beca. Chloe could've lost her, this made her begin to tear up again, but she quickly looked away so Beca wouldn't see her cry.

Beca felt the weight in the bed shift, and she opened her eyes. Upon seeing that Chloe had returned from taking their clothes to the laundry, Beca took her headphones out and paused the music. The brunette noted that the redhead seemed close to tears. "Is everything okay?"

"It could've been you." Was all Chloe could say before completely breaking down into tears. "It could've been you." The tears in her eyes fell quickly and profusely, her eyes red from her tears.

"I know, Chlo. I know. It could've been me, and it could've been you too. We're lucky to be alive, and we're lucky that we have each other," Beca said, scooting closer to her and bringing her into a warm, secure embrace.

"I know that we should be mourning the victims and I am." Chloe said crying as Beca held her. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Beca. "Of course I feel terrible for families who lost someone, but you were all I thought about while I was locked up in the fitness room. I even made a video where I said goodbye to you in case I didn't make it." She said. The lump in her throat was bigger now than ever. "I can't lose you Beca, I just can't."

"And you won't. Remember what I said? I'm always going to be with you, and if I'm not by your side, I'm in your heart," Beca whispered into her ear while she slowly rocked Chloe back and forth in her arms. "You're never going to lose me. I can promise you that."

Chloe nodded and held onto Beca tightly. "I love you." She whispered. It was plain and simple, yet those three words carried so much weight. No matter who you say it to, the phrase "I love you" are some of the most meaningful words you can say. And Chloe meant them, more than she meant any words in her life. "I love you," she said again.

"I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca murmured back, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's forehead. "Let's try to get some rest. It's been a really long day and the only thing that will make me feel better right now is cuddles," Beca said softly. Chloe nodded and they both got under the covers, holding each other close, never wanting to let go.

"Forever and always." Chloe said, before falling asleep in Beca's arms.

Over the next few months after the shooting, Beca and Chloe constantly had people trying to comfort them and wait on their hand and foot. Aubrey and Jesse came up every weekend to visit them and both Beca and Chloe's parents would call to check up on them every single day. Chloe and Beca appreciated the help and welcomed it with open arms.

Chloe had managed to get back into contact with Charlie, the man who she had been stuck in the fitness room with. The man whose life she had save by tying her jacket around the bullet wound in his leg. He had found his wife and daughter, who had given birth to a beautiful granddaughter. In an email he sent he said:

"Chloe,

After everything that happened, I wanted to thank you. You saved my life Chloe, and though I can never truly repay you, I wanted to do something in return. Here are some pictures of my daughter and her new daughter. After hearing what you did for me, she decided to name her daughter after you. Her name is Chloe Ann Gregson. I hope life is treating you well and that you and your fiancé are doing better.

Thank you Chloe.

Love, Charlie."

This made Chloe tear up and she showed the email to Beca.

Beca smiled after she finished reading the email. "Wow. That was really sweet of his daughter," she said, her smile growing when she saw the pictures of the baby that had been named after Chloe.

"I didn't realize I had made that big of an impact on him." Chloe said. She had kept Charlie from bleeding out and dying, and that was a great deal to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have met his granddaughter. She then thought of how Charlie had helped her stay calm through the whole nightmare, and he told her everything would be okay. "Hey babe?" She said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, turning her head towards Chloe. "What is it?"

"I know it's a long ways down the road, but if we ever have children, I want to name our first one Charlie, no matter what the gender." Chloe said looking at the pictures. "Is that okay?"

"I haven't really thought about having kids, but if we do, of course we can name the first one Charlie. I know how much he means to you, and I'll be forever grateful for everything he did to help you," Beca replied.

"Thank you baby." Chloe said smiling gently. About another week passed and Chloe noticed something that was missing in their relationship. Romance. It's not that they weren't sexaully active, but things just didn't feel the same after the whole shooting. Especially since it brought Beca and Chloe a lot of unwanted publicity.

At least once a week since the shooting, reporters would line up outside of Residual Heat and wait for Beca to get off work so they could try and get a statement from her about the events that happened. Every time she refused to comment, but the reporters wouldn't settle for that. One afternoon after a long day at work and another day of being swamped with reporters, Beca came home and sat on the couch, sighing in exasperation. "I swear to God I'm going to have a restraining order put on all these reporters," she muttered under her breath. Chloe would get a lot of attention from the paps as well, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Beca had it.

"I'm sorry babe. Just try and focus on the fact that you have a great singer to work with over the next few weeks." Chloe said. Bruno Mars was going to be working on his new album 24K Magic with Beca, he wanted her to produce a few songs for him on this album.

Beca sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just hard to focus on a great opportunity like this when you can't even walk outside to your car without being harassed," she said, turning to Chloe and forcing a smile on her face. Chloe bit her lip and scrunched her face for a moment.

"I understand that." Chloe said. She tucked some of Beca's hair back. "Just keep pushing through Beca, hopefully soon this will all go away." She said, kissing Beca's cheek softly.

Beca smiled and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" She said, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"Thank you babe, I do know that and I love you too." She said. Over the next couple days Chloe went and watched Beca at work. Bruno Mars was one of her favorite singers and she wanted to see Beca work with him. Plus she wanted to ask Bruno Mars for some help with spicing hers and Beca's relationship back up.

At around noon, Beca and Bruno stopped the song they were working on so they could take a lunch break. Beca had one of her assistants get some Taco Bell for her, since she doubted she would be able to make it to her car without the paps swarming her. Beca brought the food into her office, where Chloe was already waiting. Beca smiled and sat down at her desk, giving Chloe her food and then starting to eat her own tacos. Chloe ate some of her tacos as well before saying "Hey babe, I'm going to go call my mom real quick, she wants to check up on me." After Beca nodded, Chloe stepped out into the hall and went to look for Bruno. She found him in a short time and said, "Hey Bruno! It's been so fun watching you and Beca make this album."

Bruno smiled at Chloe's words. "It's been an honor to work with Beca. She's such a great producer. She's easily the best one I've ever worked with," he said. "I don't know if you're ready to talk about it, but me and the rest of the world are wondering how you and Beca have been since what happened at Myrtle Beach."

"Beca and I try not to dwell on it despite the constant attention from the press." Chloe said. "It's been difficult just dealing with the fact that we were there, and that we could've lost each other. But we're very lucky, no one should ever have to go through that." After a little bit more explaining Chloe said. "That's actually why I came to talk to you. Ever since we survived the shooting, things have been less romantic between the two of us. I know we're still getting through it, but I feel like a little touch of romance may make it better for both of us, you know? Make this whole situation easier to get through." Chloe said.

Bruno nodded his head in understanding. "A traumatic event like that will definitely change a person, there's no doubt about that. It's good that you two have each other, though. It would be a lot harder to work through this alone," he replied. "So, where do I come in?"

"Bruno, it goes without saying that you are one of mine and Beca's favorite singers. I've been listening to you since the beginning. And in your love songs, you always have such incredible lyrics. I was wondering, if you could help me out by writing a song and then sing it for Beca and I on a date. She is always the one who does these grand, romantic gestures, I want to do the same thing for her."

Bruno nodded. "I'll see what I can do for you. It might take some time, however. I want this song to be meaningful for you two. When do you want the song finished by?" He asked.

"There's no real time slot, take what time you need. But thank you so much, this means a lot that you would do this for Beca and I." Chloe said smiling. "One more thing, Beca can't know about this. This song doesn't have to go on your album, I'd just like a song for Beca and I to have." Chloe said sweetly.

Bruno smiled and nodded. "Alright, Chloe. I'll get to work on your song as soon as I'm done here at the studio today," he told her. A few minutes later, Beca came back in, Bruno went back into the booth, and they worked on the album for the next few hours before calling it a day. Beca and Chloe said goodbye to Bruno, who mentioned he was going to stay back and write some ideas down and try them tomorrow. Chloe really knew what he was going to be doing.

"It was so cool watching you and Bruno make music together. He's so cool! And he told me that you're easily one of the best people he has worked with." Chloe added as they got in the car to drive home.

"Well, he's a great artist, and it's a privilege to work with him," Beca replied. When they got back to their apartment, Beca ordered some takeout for dinner and then left to take Barden on a quick walk. Chloe called Bruno because he had asked what it was like when they were getting all romantic.

"Hey Bruno, alright so what would you like to know so I can help you write the perfect song." Chloe said, waiting to hear Bruno's answer.

"I just have a few questions that I'd like to ask you so I can get an idea of what you want me to write about," Bruno said, grabbing a notepad and a pen so he could write down Chloe's answers. "Okay, so can you tell me something Beca does that makes you happy?"

"Gee, there are so many things. But whenever we cuddle, or when I can get her to dance underneath the stars with me." Chloe said smiling. "Whenever I can make her laugh is a real treat. And when she kisses me and tells me she loves me, and how gentle and passionate she is."

Bruno took a few moments to finish writing down what Chloe had said before he continued. "You probably think this all the time, but is there ever any particular time when you notice how beautiful Beca is?" He asked.

"When she smiles, whenever she smiles I can't help but look at her and feel my insides tingle. And when she's gazing into my eyes, it's so hard to narrow it down to one."

Bruno wrote down Chloe's response. "Alright, that was plenty to help me write the song. Thank you for your time, and if you want I can send some ideas your way," the singer told Chloe.

"You know the moment, when you're alone with the person you love and the only thing you need is each other?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. What about moments like that?" Bruno asked.

"I feel like she and I are the only two people on earth, and the way she kisses me and cherishes me, and the way we make each other feel, it's amazing. If you could write about that, that would be amazing." Chloe said.

Bruno thought about the idea for a minute, then smiled. "I love it. That's a really great idea. I'll get to work right away," he said, thanking Chloe for her help before he hung up and got to work writing the special song for Chloe and Beca. Beca then got home with Barden, who hopped up on the couch beside Chloe, and she instantly began petting him.

"How was the walk everyone?" She asked.

Beca hung up her coat and joined Chloe and Barden on the couch. "It was a pretty good walk. This little guy tried to chase a squirrel, and he's lucky that his mom stopped him from being embarrassed. He's surprisingly slow when it comes to actually running," Beca said, smiling and rubbing the top of the dog's head. This made Chloe laugh and she smiled.

"Well, I guess he's still getting used to running in sand." She said since most of Barden's walks were on the beach.

"Or maybe he's just a couch potato like me," Beca said, rubbing Barden's belly. "I got a call from my boss earlier that I didn't have a chance to talk to you about. There's another meeting with all of Residual Heat's executives in Atlanta next week, and he wants me to go."

"Well that should be nice. When you get back, I want to take you out on a date." Chloe said. "Because we haven't gone on one since Myrtle Beach and I want to spend some more time with you. I know that you're on the fence about going out because of the paps trying to talk to about the shooting, but I promise this one will be worth it."

"Alright, baby. I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Beca said, leaning over and pecking Chloe's lips. "You must have something special planned for this date, huh?"

"Well I know how stressful it's been just leaving the house for us, especially you. And I want you to be able to relax a little after everything that's happened."

Beca nodded. "We also haven't really gotten to planning our wedding, so that's something I'd like to start in the near future," she said to her fiancé.

"Well, we know we just want close friends and family from both sides. Let's save it for when you get back home from the trip. It's our wedding, our closest family and friends will make sure to save the date for us." Chloe said smiling.

"It's still so surreal to me that I'm going to be marrying you," Beca said, a small smile crossing her face. "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

"I love you Beca, and this, getting married to you, it's the beginning of the rest of our lives." Chloe said smiling widely.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers. "A little while ago you mentioned having kids in the future, and I just wanted to let you know that I might not be ready to be a parent now, but I know that you want kids and what you want is what I want, so it's definitely a possibility for us."

"Thank you, Beca that means so much to me." Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand and kissing it. "And don't worry, I'm not ready to be a mom yet either, I just wanted to run it by you." That Friday Chloe drove Beca to the airport and then headed to the studio to hear what Bruno had for the song so far.

"I have some lyrics and the name of the song, as well as a simple melody." Bruno said as he and Chloe walked to the studio.

"What are you calling it?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well you said you wanted to be about the intimate, romantic part of yours and Beca's relationship. I'm calling it, "Versace on the Floor." He said proudly. This made Chloe smile widely.

"That's perfect." She said. "I can't wait to hear what you have."

Bruno smiled at Chloe and then played the track without the vocals so he could sing it for her himself.

"Let's take our time tonight, girl

Above us all the stars are watching

There's no place I'd rather be in this world

Your eyes are where I'm lost in

Underneath the chandelier

We're dancin' all alone

There's no reason to hide

What we're feeling inside

Right now!"

"I'm still working with the lyrics, so if you want to change anything let me know," Bruno said before he continued to sing.

"So baby, let's just turn down the lights

And close the door

Oooh I love that dress,

But you won't need it anymore

No, you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby.

Versace on the floor

Oooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl

Versace on the floor

Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now girl."

Chloe couldn't help but smile widely, the song was absolutely amazing. The music, the lyrics, Bruno's vocals. Everything sounded amazing. She continued to listen to the track until Bruno paused it. "Oh my god, Bruno it's perfect." She said. "I'm speechless."

"Like I said, I'm still fiddling around with the lyrics so if there's something you want me to change, it's not a big deal. I'm glad you like it, though," Bruno replied with a proud smile.

"Keep doing what you're doing, this song is turning out to be amazing." Chloe said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Alright, I'll keep in touch if I make any changes. Thanks for coming in today to listen," Bruno said, opening his arms to give the redhead a hug. Chloe gave him a hug before going home to take Barden on a walk and then go workout. She got a call from Beca saying she had landed once she got home from the gym.

Beca was at the Atlanta airport, waiting at the baggage claim to collect her luggage. She smiled when her redheaded fiancé picked up. "Hey, baby. I just wanted to let you know that my flight landed."

"Good, I'm glad you're there safely baby. Was your flight okay? No paps?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't have been too bad for Beca to get through the airport.

"Surprisingly, I didn't run into any reporters. It was nice to finally be able to walk around somewhere without being bothered," Beca replied, "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good, I just got done with the gym and I took Barden for a nice long walk along the beach. I miss you already baby." Chloe said smiling when she heard Beca was doing okay.

"I miss you too, babe, but I'll be back before you know it. I'm gonna call you back when I get to the hotel. I love you," Beca said while grabbing her luggage off of the conveyor belt.

"Alright babe, I love you." Chloe said smiling widely. She couldn't wait to hear the finished product of the song and she couldn't wait to take Beca out.

Beca arrived at her hotel around twenty minutes later, and after she unpacked some of her things, she FaceTimed Chloe. "Hey, Chlo. What have you been up to in the last twenty minutes?" She asked with a chuckle when the redhead picked up.

"Oh just the usual, thinking about you." She said smiling as she propped her phone up against the wall, she started cooking. "Barden and I miss you already." She stated. Chloe started to chop up some vegetables and then asked. "Are you excited for this week? I think you're going have a good week due to how much success you've had lately. Not many producers win Album of the Year twice in a row, let alone at all." Chloe said confidently.

Beca blushed a little at Chloe's compliment. "Well, not all producers get the opportunity to work with as many great artists as I have worked with. I owe a lot of my success to people like Ariana and Taylor, because without them, I wouldn't be where I am today," she replied.

"That is true. LA is a hotspot for celebrities, but you're also super talented, babe." Chloe stated, placing veggies in a stir fry pan. "That's why your boss stationed you in LA. He knew you could help the biggest stars shine brighter."

Beca smiled and sat down on the bed, opening up her laptop and placing her phone on the computer screen so Chloe could see her better. "What are you making there, baby? It looks really good," Beca observed.

"Chicken stir fry. I didn't want to make something too complicated." Chloe stated as she cut up the raw chicken and added it to the pan. "What day do you get back?" She asked curiously.

"I should be back around noon on Tuesday, but if there's a delay for my flight then it might be a little later in the afternoon," Beca replied, "I can't wait to come home. I already miss you so much."

"I know babe, I miss you so much too. But it's Friday, so it's just three and a half days away from Barden and I." Chloe said, sending a reassuring smile Beca's way. "So what do you have to do at these meetings? Is it like just checking up on progress over the past year or something?" She asked, stirring the food around in the stir fry pan.

Beca nodded. "That's what it's probably going to be about. It's been a little over a year since the last time I had to go to one of these meetings so they probably just want to see what I've been doing for the label over the past year," Beca said. "I'm going to go get some food for myself because watching you cook is making me hungry. I'll talk to you later, babe."

"Alright then babe, I love you very much and I miss you a ton already. I can't wait to take you out on our special date once you get home." She said with a beaming smile on her beautiful face.

Beca smiled and blew a kiss to Chloe, her smile growing wider when her fiancé caught the kiss. "I love you too, baby. I'll talk to you later, and if I fall asleep then I'll text you tomorrow morning," she said before ending the FaceTime call and heading out to grab something for dinner. The next few days went by rather quickly for the two of them. Chloe was planning the special date she and Beca were going to have once she got back for her trip.

Bruno had finished the song and Chloe thought it was absolutely perfect for herself and Beca. It would definitely spice up the romantic part of their relationship. It was sexy yet beautiful and gentle, as well as passionate and steamy. Chloe couldn't wait to dance to it with Beca. That day it was around three in the afternoon and Chloe was picking Beca up from the airport. She couldn't wait to see her beautiful fiancé, and she waited, excitedly tapping her foot against the marble airport floor.

A huge smile made it's way onto Chloe's face when she saw Beca make her way out of the gate. She then began to walk towards her, picking up her pace as she got closer.

Beca looked up and smiled when she saw her favorite redhead walking towards her. Beca started to walk a little bit faster as well, then stopped and put her luggage on the floor so she could embrace Chloe. Beca opened her arms and smiled even wider when Chloe ran and jumped into her arms. "Well, it seems like you missed me a lot," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Of course I did silly goose," Chloe said laughing widely as Beca spun her around a couple times before setting her down. Chloe pulled back from the hug and gave Beca a sweet peck on the lips before saying, "Any time away from you is absolute torture."

"Well, I'm home now and I won't be going anywhere for a while," Beca murmured, pecking Chloe's lips again then picking up her luggage as they walked out of the airport and towards the parking lot.

"Are you excited for our date later babe? I have some very special stuff planned for us." Chloe said smiling widely as they made their way to Chloe's car, helping Beca put her luggage in the car.

"Of course I'm excited, baby. We haven't been on a date in a while. It's going to be fun to go on one again," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe. They made it back to their apartment and hung out for a little bit before getting ready to go to dinner. Chloe had picked out the roof of their building because it had a little stage for Bruno and his band to perform on, and it would keep them away from the press. Chloe had made salmon, pesto pasta salad with some raspberries. She took out the salmon to heat it up in the over before they started to get ready.

Chloe put on a beautiful Versace dress, and brushed her hair one side. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't wait to see what Beca was wearing.

Beca took one last look at her reflection in the mirror, making sure that there were no wrinkles in her black skirt and that the collar of her white dress shirt wasn't sticking up before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom. She put on her heels and then went up to the roof where Chloe had said she would be.

Beca raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw a small stage had been set up, along with a table and two chairs. "Chlo? You did all this?" Chloe, who looked absolutely stunning in her blue Versace dress walked over to Beca and linked their hands together.

"You've always been the one to do these big romantic gestures, and with everything that has been going on lately, I wanted to do something for you. Not because I have to, because I want to." She said smiling widely before leading Beca to the table. They sat down and started eating dinner.

"You know, you really didn't have to do all this for me," Beca said while taking a bite out of her salmon. "I really appreciate this, but I really don't deserve all this."

"See that's where you're wrong. Of course you deserve this, I'd travel across time and space to make you happy. Because you've done the same for me." She said smiling simply. "I wanted to do this for you, I want to show you how much you mean to me and how amazing you make me feel." She said smiling before taking a sip of champagne.

Beca took a sip of her champagne as well. "Well, thank you for doing this for me. It really means a lot," she said, smiling and putting her hand on top of Chloe's.

The door to the roof opened, and Bruno and his band joined them on the rooftop. Beca looked at them and then back at Chloe. "What are they doing here?" She asked with confusion and surprise.

"Bruno agreed to help me out with something. I asked him if he could write a love song for us. Over the last couple of weeks I've been telling him what I love about you and how happy I am with you. And he wrote a new song." Chloe said. "For us."

"Ah ladies," Bruno said smiling behind his sunglasses. "Would you please come to the dance floor." Chloe got up and took Beca's hand gently. They walked over to the dance floor and then Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders. "This one is for a very special couple, I call it 'Versace on the Floor.'" He said before he and his band got ready and then began to play.

"Let's take our time tonight, girl

Above us all the stars are watching

There's no place I'd rather be in this world

Your eyes are where I'm lost in

Underneath the chandelier

We're dancin' all alone

There's no reason to hide

What we're feeling inside

Right now!

So baby let's just turn down the lights

And close the door

Oooh I love that dress

But you won't need it anymore

No you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Versace on the floor

Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Versace on the floor

Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl."

Chloe held Beca close and smiled as they slowly danced to the song, which had turned out to be the perfect song for Bea and Chloe. "Do you like it?" She asked softly as they continued to dance.

Beca smiled back at Chloe and nodded. "I love it," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Chloe smiled into the kiss and then let Bruno continue to sing.

"I unzip the back to watch it fall

While I kiss your neck and shoulders

No don't be afraid to show it off

I'll be right here ready to hold you

Girl you know you're perfect from

Your head down to your heels

Don't be confused by my smile

'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real

So just turn down the lights

And close the door

Oooh I love that dress

But you won't need it anymore

No you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Versace on the floor

Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Versace on the floor

Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Dance

Can you feel it?

It's warming up, can you feel it?

It's warming up, can you feel it, baby?

It's warming up

Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked

Ooh, Versace on the floor, hey baby

Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Versace on the floor

Oh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Versace on the floor."

Chloe and Beca clapped for Bruno, thanking him for singing. By the end of the night, Chloe and Beca were making their way to their bedroom, kissing each other passionately. Chloe could feel her heart pounding as her need for Beca grew.

Beca pushed the door of their bedroom open and took Chloe's hand, pulling her inside with her lips never leaving hers. "You look so sexy right now, babe," she muttered.

"You're always so irresistible to me." Chloe murmured against Beca's lips, closing the door behind them. Chloe could tell that the song had gotten Beca in the right mood, just the way Beca took her by the hand, wanting nothing more than to just be alone with her. That feeling made butterflies return to Chloe's stomach and spread through her body. "How did Bruno's song for us make you feel?" She asked as they continued to make their way to their bed.

"It was such a great song. It made me realize how much I love you, and how much you love me," Beca replied, starting to unbutton her shirt as they reached the bed. Beca gently pushed Chloe down on the bed, looking into her eyes. "I love you more than anything, Chlo."

"And I love you Becs," Chloe stated, leaning up to catch Beca's tener lips in sweet kiss. "More than anything." She then got onto her knees and turned around so Beca could unzip her dress. Chloe could feel Beca's warm and loving presence behind her as she waited for Beca to take off her own clothes.

Beca took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear before she slipped Chloe's dress off her body. Beca's lips went to Chloe's neck and left a few soft, loving kisses. "You are so beautiful," she murmured in the redhead's ear. This made Chloe smile and she continued to let Beca's hands trail along the sides of her body while Beca's lips paid close attention to her neck and shoulders.

Chloe could hear the lyrics of Bruno's song in her head and couldn't help but smile at how perfectly they applied to hers and Beca's relationship. "So are you." Chloe whispered, leaning back and melting into Beca's arms. A soft sigh of happiness pushed past her lips and into the open air. The way Beca's hands felt against Chloe's smooth skin made her shiver with goosebumps; Beca made her feel alive and loved, and there was nothing or no one else on earth that could make Chloe this level of elation.

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, continuing to leave kisses on her neck. "I've never been so in love with anyone before," she whispered, trailing her lips from Chloe's neck down to her shoulder.

"And I never thought someone would love me like this." Chloe murmured, letting a moan out, telling Beca she wanted more. She softly began to sing the song.

"Let's just turn down the lights

And close the door."

She sang and hoped for Beca to join in.

"I love that dress,

But you won't need it anymore

No, you won't need it no more

Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby."

Beca joined in and sang with Chloe, their voices harmonizing perfectly just like they always did. Chloe held Beca as they sang the rest of the chorus.

"Versace on the floor

Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me now girl

Versace on the floor

Ooh take if off for me, for me, for me now girl."

Chloe then pulled Beca down on top of her and kissed her neck a few times before laying back and letting Beca take full control.

Beca gently began to leave kisses all over Chloe's skin. "I love you so, so much. Thank you for tonight. It's been amazing so far."

"And it's about to get even more amazing babe." Chloe said, relaxing and letting a few moans as Beca's perfectly tender lips moved along her skin. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled, just letting Beca do her thing.

"What do you want, love? Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," Beca whispered softly in her ear before leaving a kiss behind her ear at her weak spot. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair, moaning as Beca sucked on her sweet spot.

"I want you to kiss over my body and make love to me in every way you know how. Make me feel alive, like you always do. Make me feel loved, like you always do." Chloe muttered as Beca pulled back and connected their lips softly.

Beca smiled and tucked a piece of stray ginger hair behind Chloe's ear. "I love you," she whispered before proceeding to give Chloe what she wanted. Beca knew that in that moment, they had brought romance back into their relationship, and that nothing would stand a chance against their love. Chloe also gave Beca multiple rounds of flawless pleasure, the amount of butterflies she felt in her stomach was amazing. It felt like before the shooting, when everything was just loving and romantic.

Soon, they were tangling up in the sheets, having their post-sex make out session, which was something they hadn't had in a long time. "I've missed this so much baby." Chloe muttered as their lips connected against each other perfectly.

Beca nodded and pecked her fiancé's lips once more before pulling away, resting her head against the pillows. "If I'm being completely honest, things haven't felt the same for me since the shooting," Beca whispered, "But now, things feel like they did before the shooting. I don't know if it's just me, but I noticed that something seemed to be missing until now."

"It wasn't just you," Chloe said tucking her hair back and facing Beca as she lay down. "I knew that something was missing that was usually there. We just were still recovering from that awful event. I figured having this date and having Bruno write that song would help bring us back to the way we were before even if it was only a little bit." Chloe said, kissing Beca's shoulder. "I'm glad that it feels better."

Beca smiled and closed her eyes, sighing with content. "Being with you makes me so happy. I don't know how I got so lucky to end up with someone as amazing as you. I love you, Chlo. More than you'll ever know," the brunette murmured.

"I love you too Beca." Chloe stated before slowly falling asleep in her fiancé's arms.

 **Hey Guys! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The song used was Bruno Mar's "Versace on the Floor" from his 24K album. What do you think will happen next. We hope that you have enjoyed the story so far because we have a lot more content coming up soon. Should we involve different characters more? Just let us know in the review section.**

 **Until next time:**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	30. Chapter 29: Wedding Plans

Chapter 29: Wedding Plans

Beca got home from work around 5:00, and upon coming into the apartment, she was immediately greeted by the sight of wedding catalogs scattered all over the floor. Beca cautiously stepped over the piles, making sure she didn't knock anything over or lose any pages that had been opened. "Uh, Chlo? Did you do all this?" She called out. Chloe rushed into the room with a glass of water in her hand.

"Yeah sorry, I just was working out some details and I needed a glass of water." Chloe stated sitting back on the floor and beginning to look through the manual to get a beach wedding license. "Sorry for the mess."

Beca chuckled and set her bag down on the table. "What? I don't even get a welcome home kiss?" She said, shaking her head and smiling. Chloe chuckled nervously and then got up and kissed Beca's lips.

"Sorry, I'm just so worried about everything, I want it to be magical. Something we won't ever forget." She said as she sat back and kept reading the manual.

"Relax, babe. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you keep stressing out like this," Beca said, sitting down beside her fiance. "I know that our wedding is going to be magical, no matter what." Chloe ran her hand through her ginger red hair and sighed deeply.

"We still have to find someone to officiate, get our beach license and figure out what kind of cake we want. Not to mention what we want on the menu for the reception." Chloe said, feeling scatterbrained and stretched thin. There was another reason why she was so frantic, her father's cancer was getting worse. It started a week or so ago when he had another incident. Since then he hadn't gotten any better. But Chloe was good at hiding the fact that that was playing a big part in her stress level.

"I know we still have a lot to do, but I can tell that you're really stressed out, so just take it easy, okay?" Beca said with a sympathetic smile. "Why don't we continue the plans tomorrow and watch a movie and cuddle so you can decompress?" It took a while longer to convince Chloe to take some time away from wedding planning. Frankly, wedding planning was helping her get her mind off of her father's state of health.

They were watching "The Hangover," and Chloe had fallen asleep. She was dreaming about their wedding. Beca looked over, smiling when she saw Chloe's head was resting on her shoulder as she slept. Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I love you," she whispered in her ear, putting her arm around the redhead's shoulder and turning her attention back to the movie.

In the dream, Chloe could hear the Bellas singing as she linked her arm in her father's, getting ready to walk down the aisle. She wore a beautiful sleeveless white dress and her hair was in a beautiful low side bun with a braid going along the side of her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Then she and her father turn the corner and everyone was standing. But all Chloe could see was Beca.

A few minutes later, the credits of the movie were rolling. Beca stood up and changed into some pajamas before going back out into the living room to get Chloe. She gently picked the sleeping redhead up and carried her to their room, laying her down in bed and pulling the covers over her. Chloe then woke up from her dream. "I had a nice dream." She said rubbing her eyes a little bit as Beca crawled in next to her.

Beca climbed under the covers and smiled, pulling Chloe closer to her. "Oh really? What did you dream about, baby?"

Chloe yawned before continuing. "It was our wedding day, it basically was my dream wedding, on the beach, my dad walking me down the aisle as the Bellas sang 'Flashlight', and seeing you there. Waiting for me, at the end of the aisle." Chloe said smiling. Her smile then faded slowly as the thought of her father entered her mind.

Beca noticed Chloe's smile disappear from her face. "What's wrong, babe?" Beca asked. She sat up and took Chloe's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Is everything okay?" Chloe lay there for a moment in complete silence, trying figure out exactly what she should say.

The redhead then looked at Beca, "I haven't told you this yet but, my father had another one of his episodes last week." Chloe stated, getting a little choked up. Just thinking of her father's cancer made a lump form in her throat. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. But having that dream reminded me that I may never get the chance to have my father, the number one man in my life may never get to walk me down the aisle because of a fucking brain tumor."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "You know, I'm always going to worry about you. You're my fiance, and you're going to be my wife. Of course I'm going to worry about you. You can tell me anything, too. I don't want you to think you can't tell me something for any reason," Beca said, "And your dad is a fighter. I know this cancer is going to be hard for him to beat, but he's a fighter, and he won't let you down. I know he won't."

"I'm scared, Beca." Chloe said, feeling tears sting at her eyes. "I'm so scared of losing him."

Beca brought Chloe into an embrace, holding her close. "I know you're scared, Chlo, and you have every right to be, but he's not going to stop fighting, and you have to believe that."

"I'm trying." Chloe stated before just leaning forward and burying her face in Beca's neck, trying to take in Beca's scent and forget about her father's cancer for a moment.

Beca rubbed small circles into Chloe's back. "It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay," she whispered in a gentle, soothing voice. Chloe held Beca and softly cried into her neck.

"I just don't want to think of a life where I can't pick up the phone and talk to him about my day." Chloe sobbed as Beca continued to comfort her.

"I know that's not something you want to think about, so just focus on the good. I know this whole cancer thing has been a rollercoaster ride, so why not focus on all the good times you've had with your father instead?" Beca replied.

Chloe nodded and then closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. "You're right, I need to focus on the good things in life no the bad things." She said with a yawn before falling asleep.

"I'm always here for you. Always," Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's forehead before she too fell asleep.

The next morning, Beca woke up and showered before making breakfast. She carried a tray of sausage and eggs to their room, along with a cup of coffee for each of them. "Good morning, Chlo. I made breakfast," the brunette said, sitting down on the bed.

"Good morning babe, thank you for making breakfast." She said, giving Beca good morning kiss before sitting up and taking a bite of out her sausage.

Beca took a sip of her coffee. "So, is there anything on today's agenda? I was thinking that we could try to tackle the wedding planning again if you're up for it," she said.

"Definitely. Should we go cake tasting?" She asked, smiling a big smile. "We have yet to choose out our cake flavors."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Sure. What flavors were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but one them will most definitely chocolate." Chloe said, smiling happily.

"Alright. Chocolate and some other flavor it is," Beca said, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips. After breakfast the two of them got dressed and headed out to the bakery Aubrey had recommended. They looked around the bakery for a while before getting down to business.

The baker brought out a book of different wedding cakes so they could look through the designs and pick out the one they liked the best. "Which design do you like, babe?" Beca asked as they flipped through the pages.

"I just want something simple. Nothing too extravagant. But something that reminds people of us." Chloe said as they looked through the book.

Beca nodded and continued to look through the book. "Why don't we start with the flavors? Let's pick the flavors and then worry about the design of the cake."

The owner brought out samples of different cakes so they could try. There was vanilla, red velvet, chocolate, lemon, banana and chocolate chip, pink velvet, and carrot cake. Chloe smiled as she looked at all of the flavors of cake they were about to try.

One by one, the two sampled small pieces of each different flavor. "Well, we've already decided that we want chocolate to be one of the flavors," Beca said to the owner. Turning to Chloe, she asked, "Which other flavor is your favorite?"

"I really like the pink velvet and the vanilla." She said smiling widely. "Which ones are your favorite? Besides the chocolate of course." She said.

"I like the pink velvet too," Beca said, taking another bite out of the small piece of cake. "So, it's settled then. Pink velvet and chocolate."

"That sounds pretty perfect to me." Chloe said, smiling widely before kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled at her fiance, then turned back to the owner. "Can we look at the cake design book again?" She asked politely.

"Of course we can, babe." Chloe said, writing down the flavors they had chosen on a piece of paper. They walked over to the design book and started flipping through it again.

One design caught Beca's eye. She flipped back to the page and studied it for a moment. "How about this one?" Beca asked, pointing towards a simple white cake with small pink and red flower petals on it.

Chloe examined it for a little while, a smile forming on her face as she looked at it. "It's absolutely perfect." She said after about fifteen seconds.

Beca nodded and smiled, then showed the cake design to the owner. "This is the one," she said, giving the slip of paper with the flavors to the owner as well.

"Excellent choices. When would you like to have the cake by?"

"Well, we are getting married on July 7th, and that's a little over 2 months away. So by July 7th." She said smiling widely as they paid for cake.

"We'll deliver the cake by July 7th. And by the way, congratulations on your engagement. You two are a cute couple," the owner said with a smile. Beca smiled back, and the couple left the bakery a few minutes later.

"Alright, so what else do we have to do?" Beca asked.

"Figure out the dinner menu." Chloe said smiling. "Appetizers, entree." Chloe said, smiling and linking her arm in Beca's as they walked down the sidewalks of Los Angeles.

"Did you have any ideas for the menu?" Beca asked, smiling and intertwining her fingers with Chloe's.

"I figure it should be something we both really enjoy." Chloe said. "So maybe some kind of tacos for the entree." She said smiling as their hands laced together perfectly.

"Tacos for the entree sounds perfect," Beca said with a wide smile. "Since the entree is something I like, what do you want the appetizer to be?"

"Maybe small little finger foods like pigs in a blanket and some salads. Something simple and not overly fancy." Chloe stated as they walked along the sidewalk, swinging their hands gently back and forth.

Beca nodded. "All we have to do is get a caterer and then that's settled," she said, "The only thing we have left to do is find someone to officiate, right?"

"Yeah, and get license to get married on the beach like we wanted." Chloe added. Once they made it back to their apartment for the afternoon, Chloe looked around their apartment and smiled. It was a great little place to live, but she knew at one point they'd be moving into a house. "Hey babe?"

Beca looked up from her laptop and took off her headphones. "Yeah, babe? What's up?" She asked.

"After we get married, do we want to buy a house?" She asked, looking around the apartment.

Beca sat up and shrugged. "I mean, we could if you wanted to. I haven't really thought about it, but I guess we'll eventually have to move into a bigger place," the brunette replied.

"It's not that I don't love this place, I do." Chloe stated, sitting down next to Beca. "It's just starting to feel a little cramped. What do you think?" She asked.

Beca looked around the apartment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I can see how you think it's getting a little cramped here. We're definitely going to need more space in the future." Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulder and then pulled her closer.

"I want to write my own vows." Chloe said, smiling as they sat there.

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. "Okay. I was planning to write my own vows as well," she said with a smile.

"I just feel like the ones that are online aren't genuine. I want mine to be special to just us. The reasons why I love you, not the reasons that the internet thinks I do." Chloe said tucking some of Beca's hair back before putting her head in Beca's lap.

Beca smiled and ran a few of her fingers through Chloe's ginger hair before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you so, so much," she murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," Chloe said back, smiling as she felt Beca's breath on her face. "And I am the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying you." She stated.

"That's such a funny coincidence, because I happen to feel like the luckiest girl in the world because I'm going to marry you," Beca whispered back, pecking Chloe's lips a second time.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked smiling when Beca's lips left hers. "That's good that we feel the same way." She said tucking some of Beca's hair back and kissing her gently.

Beca chuckled. "I guess it would be a problem if we didn't feel the same way," she said, smiling down at her beautiful fiance.

Barden hopped up onto the couch beside his owner's and lay down. "Everything is falling into place." Chloe said smiling gently.

Beca smiled and rubbed Barden's forehead, laughing when the small dog jumped on her and began to lick her face. "Yeah, everything's falling into place. We've had a lot of ups and downs, but I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world."

"Neither would I." Chloe said smiling and chuckling. She took her phone out and got a really adorable picture of Beca and Barden. After a little bit, Barden hopped off the bed and trotted around. Chloe then said, "what happened the day you realized you were in love with me? Like, what made it click inside your head that it was me."

Beca sat there and thought about Chloe's question for a few minutes. "Well, I think I fell in love with you on the night that we did the pool mashup, but I didn't actually realize it until three years later."

"Tell me about the day you realized it." Chloe said softly.

" _I'll call you later okay babe?" Jesse said, kissing Beca goodbye before letting her go inside Residual Heat. Beca's boss was busy in his office talking to Snoop Dogg and so Beca made her way to the intern room._

 _Beca put her bag down and sat at one of the chairs at the conference table, the other interns ignoring her as usual. Since her boss was busy, Beca decided to use her free time to think about what Jesse had said to her earlier. She put her headphones in and listened to music, looking up at the ceiling aimlessly._

 _About twenty minutes into listening to music, Beca's boss snapped his fingers in front of Beca's face. "Reggie! It's time for you to present your ideas to Snoop." He stated, getting a burrito from the fridge._

 _Beca looked up and took her headphones off. "Oh, okay. Give me a sec," she said, rummaging through her bag until she found the notepad she had written her ideas down on. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, standing up and following her boss to his office._

 _Beca's boss, Tyrone stood in front of the door and then said, "Make me and Chloe proud."_

" _Wait what?" Beca asked, swearing she had just heard him say Chloe._

" _Make me proud." Tyrone said before letting Beca inside the studio._

 _Beca took one last look at him before taking a deep breath and walking inside. She sat down at the table and cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm Beca," she introduced herself._

" _Nice to meet you Beca," Snoop said, shaking her hand. "I understand your boss thinks you have real promise." He said. "I would like you to prove that too me. So, what sort of ideas do you have."_

" _Oh, uh, well my specialty is creating mashups with songs, so I have a few you could listen to. I was thinking that for this Christmas album, we could try some different effects to try and spice it up a little and make it unique," Beca told him._

" _That sounds dope, I bet Chloe will like it." Snoop Dogg said._

" _Chloe?" Beca said._

" _I bet my fans will like it." Snoop said. As they continued to spitball ideas, Beca and Snoop Dogg seemed to be working well together. However, Snoop could notice something was troubling Beca. "Is everything okay Beca? You seem a little off."_

" _No, no. Everything's fine. I've just got some stuff on my mind, that's all," Beca said quickly, although deep down she was being bothered by something. "Do you wanna go in the booth and record part of a track?"_

" _Yeah, for sure." Snoop Dogg said before heading into the booth. He out on the headphones. "Are we ready to go?" He asked._

 _The door opened, and Tyrone stepped back into the room. He walked over and took a seat on the couch, watching Beca closely to see what she would do. Beca looked over her shoulder at her boss, then back to Snoop. "Yeah, we're ready," she said._

" _Let's get to it then." Snoop said as Beca pressed play. When the harmonies began Tyrone began to move his head to the beat, while also paying close attention to Beca's moves._

 _He then whispered, "Chloe, will you go get Beca and I some coffee?" He said to one of the other interns._

 _Beca turned her head and looked at Tyrone, wondering if she had heard him correctly. When she saw Samantha get up and leave, she figured she must have misheard again. Shaking her head, Beca turned back to the soundboard and continued editing the track as Snoop Dogg sang the vocals. Chloe however never left Beca's mind and neither did Jesse._

 _After an hour or two of working on songs, Tyrone suggested everyone take a ten minute break to clear their heads and think of new ideas. Beca stepped away from the soundboard and took a sip out of a bottle of water she had brought, then sat down on the couch and sighed. She knew that she had impressed both Tyrone and Snoop Dogg, but it definitely wasn't her best work. She wasn't able to concentrate at all that afternoon because her mind kept wandering to the choice she had to make. She had two amazing people that wanted to be with her, and Beca couldn't decide who to choose._

 _First she had Jesse, who was kind, sweet, and never complained about Beca's bitchy moods. He was handsome, funny, smart, talented, genuine, anything a girl should ever look for in a guy. Beca was more than lucky to have a guy like him in her life, so why was it so difficult for her to make a final decision on who she wanted to be with?_

 _Then, she had Chloe. Her best friend for the last four years. Chloe had been at Beca's side since the beginning, and she had always done her best to support the brunette, even if it meant sticking up to Aubrey and potentially damaging her friendship with the blonde. Beca had started to have suspicions about Chloe's feelings for her, especially after their recent arguments, and she didn't want to hurt the redhead by choosing Jesse. She also didn't want to hurt Jesse if she chose Chloe. Beca sat there and thought about it for a while even though she was supposed to be focused on Snoop's Christmas album._

 _Chloe or Jesse. Either way, someone was going to be left heartbroken and Beca hated that. But who did she love more was the question. She and Jesse had history, they had been together for nearly three years since they got together at their freshman year ICCA finals. But then again Chloe, why was she suddenly having these feelings for Chloe? Chloe was her best friend. Beca shouldn't be having these types of romantic feelings for her best friend. But Chloe had them, so why was it so hard for Beca to admit it._

" _There's got to be a way," Beca muttered to herself, "There's got to be a way so I can figure this out. I care about them both, but there must be some way I can decide."_

" _Hey, Reggie? Got any new ideas to share? You did great with Snoop, by the way," Tyrone said. He stepped into the office and closed the door, sitting down in his chair. When Beca didn't answer his question, Tyrone sat up. "Alright, cut the crap, Reggie. What's on your mind? You've been zoned out all day."_

" _I'm sorry Tyrone, a lot of stuff has recently come up and it's kind of stuck on my mind." Beca said sitting down in the chair across from him._

" _Well maybe I can be of service." Tyrone said. "What seems to be going on? I don't usually get into my employees personal lives, unless that is, it is distracting them from their job." He said taking a sip of water. "So, talk to me Reggie."_

 _Beca took a deep breath. "I have to choose between two people that I care about. They both mean a lot to me, and no matter what, one of them will end up heartbroken. I don't know who to choose," she said quietly._

" _Ah, a love triangle. I've been in one or two of those myself." Tyrone stated, taking a sip of water. "Do you love both of them?" He asked. Beca nodded her head yes and then Tyrone decided to continue. "Well then, that's a tough one to deal with. Do they both make you a better person?" He asked. Beca nodded once again. Tyrone paused and thought for a few moments. "Alright, well if you love them both and they both make you a better person, try this: imagine the day that your dreams come true. Imagine the day you win your first Grammy. Imagine the day you get married. Imagine the day you hold your first child in your arms. Which one of the two people is there?"_

 _That's when the realization hit Beca like the impact from a semi-truck. She had closed her eyes and done what Tyrone had said, and the person that she saw was Chloe Beale. All of the things they did together made sense now. The long cuddle sessions they had during movie nights, the way they would constantly hold hands and dance with each other at parties. She realized now that none of that was just friendship. Beca knew that she was going to break Jesse's heart, and she hated that she was going to do so, but she had never known anything to be more true in that moment. She was in love with Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale was her choice._

Chloe smiled as Beca finished telling the story. "Wow," she said smiling at Beca. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Beca blushed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I love you too, Chlo. I'm so glad that I realized I was in love with you on that day. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't."

"I'll tell you what I'd be doing, I'd be in Chicago, unhappy and wishing I had told you how I felt." Chloe stated tucking Beca's hair back.

"We don't have to worry about that, though. We have each other, and we're going to be married in a few months. That's all that matters," Beca murmured, leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"That's all that matters." Chloe whispers, smiling widely at Beca.

Chloe then went and hopped in the shower, stripping from her clothes and putting her hair up in a bun.

Beca walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door a few times. "Can I join you?" She asked.

"Come on in babe." Chloe called from the shower, letting the warm water fall onto her smooth skin.

Beca opened the door and stripped down, pulling aside the shower curtain and stepping into the shower. "Hey," she said, smiling at Chloe.

"Hi there," Chloe said smiling. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "That story you told me earlier, it was really sweet. I didn't think your boss would be the one to help you realize your feelings for me."

"Neither did I," Beca said with a chuckle, "To be honest, I think the only reason he even intervened was because Snoop Dogg requested to work with me and I was acting really distant. I'm glad he did though, because like I said earlier, we might not be here if it weren't for me realizing I was in love with you."

"Well, also like you said. Nothing else matters but the fact that we're together now." Chloe mentioned. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips before letting Beca wash her body, enjoying Beca's soft touch.

Beca slowly rubbed the soap into Chloe's back, her lips leaving an occasional kiss on her skin. "I love you so much," she whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm, I love you too." Chloe muttered as Beca's soft hands ran along her body. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She asked.

"I do happen to remember our first kiss, even though every time I kiss you it feels like it's the first time all over again," Beca murmured.

Chloe blushed gently and then said, "You were trying to get my attention, because I was ignoring you. You were trying to tell me how you felt about me but I was hurt from the last time we had talked, so I was doing my best not to acknowledge the fact that you were there." She chuckled.

Beca chuckled as well. "You were doing a pretty good job at that, too. Kissing you was my last resort. I knew that if I kissed you that I would definitely get a reaction from you."

"Well you definitely were right about that, it did get a pretty big reaction out of me." Chloe then stepped underneath the shower head and let the soap wash off of her body. "I also remember our first time together. It was on our first Valentine's day together."

"How could I ever forget our first time? It was amazing," Beca murmured, smiling at the memory. She turned around and gave the bar of soap to Chloe, closing her eyes and relaxing as the redhead started to wash her back.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Chloe said. She started washing up and down Beca's back. "I remember how nervous I was, I didn't want to screw this up."

"I was really nervous too," Beca admitted, "You're one of the very few people that I've actually legitimately cared about, and I didn't want to screw that up." Chloe left kisses on the back of Beca's neck.

"You've made me believe that true love actually exists, that it's not just something in fairytales and movies." Chloe muttered. "That night, you showed me that it was possible for me to be loved. That it was possible for me to find someone who just loved me for me." She said.

Beca turned her head and looked into Chloe's eyes. "I will always, always love you, Chlo. You've made me a better person. You've made me happier than I could ever be with anyone else. I can't thank you enough," she whispered. Chloe kissed Beca's lips gently before letting her fiance wash off under the shower head.

"I love you." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek as she wrapped herself in a towel.

Beca grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always."

The next day, Chloe was playing with Barden and throwing his favorite chew toy around their living room. The door to the apartment opened, and Beca came inside, holding a bag of sandwiches in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "I thought I'd surprise you today with some lunch and flowers," she said, sitting down on the couch next to her fiance.

"Aww babe, that's so sweet of you." Chloe said, leaning over to give Beca a kiss on her lips. "Did work let you off early today?" She asked, taking the sandwich Beca had gotten for her at their favorite deli in LA.

"Technically, no. I pretty much left on my lunch break and I'm not planning on going back," Beca said with a chuckle. "What have you and Barden been up to today?"

"Well I took him for a nice walk after returning from the gym, but the little guy still had some energy so we've just been playing around a little." Chloe said petting the top of Barden's head while the pooch rested his head in her lap. "It'll be nice having you here for the rest of the day though, it get's boring here without you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Yeah, it's pretty boring at work, too. There's not much to do since a lot of people have been going on vacation," she replied. "Since we have the whole afternoon to ourselves, is there anything you'd like to do?" She asked.

"Well, Barden is about to pass out for a nap, how about we eat our lunch and then spend some time at the beach? It's beautiful out and for once there isn't really anybody there." Chloe said taking a sip from the drink Beca had gotten her from the deli. "Does that sound good to you?"

Beca nodded. "That sounds great. We can go have a nice, relaxing afternoon at the beach. Maybe I'll even try to get a little bit of a tan," Beca joked, taking a bite out of her own sandwich and then a sip of her drink.

Right after their lunch around noon, Beca and Chloe headed out to the beach and set up a little spot for them to set their stuff. Chloe began to put some sunscreen on. "Mmmm, hey babe? Will you put some sunscreen on my back please?" She asked.

"Of course, baby," Beca replied, rubbing some sunscreen into Chloe's back. "I would ask you to do the same for me, but I'm going to try to get a tan. We'll see how this goes," Beca said, standing up and walking towards the water.

Chloe chuckled and let the sunscreen sink in before going into the water after Beca. She swam around and smiled when she got to Beca. "Hey baby." She said smiling at her fiance.

Beca turned around and swam towards Chloe. "Hey babe," she said, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips. "The water is nice and warm, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's really nice." Chloe said smiling widely and kissing Beca's lips again before she splashed Beca a little. "A day on the beach with my lover." Chloe said smiling. "What could be better?"

Beca shrugged. "It doesn't get much better than this," she said with a smile. A mischievous smirk appeared on Beca's face, and she splashed Chloe's face with water, going underwater and swimming away so the redhead didn't catch her. Chloe looked around and saw Beca swimming away before chasing after her.

"Come back you silly goose!" Chloe called after Beca, swimming behind her as they swam around their little area of the ocean.

Beca stopped swimming and turned around, smiling when Chloe caught up to her. Beca pulled Chloe into a sweet kiss, holding her closely. "That was nice," she murmured, still smiling after their lips parted.

"Mmm yeah it was." Chloe said smiling and biting her lip a little. She sighed with happiness and then kissed Beca one more time. "I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I," Beca murmured, smiling and leaning her forehead against Chloe's and cherishing the moment they were sharing.

"Beca!" Beca turned her head at the sound of someone calling her name. There weren't many other people on the beach that day. Beca turned back to Chloe, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Chloe just shrugged and leaned in to kiss Beca again, smiling when Beca's hands rested on her waist. Then someone called out again, "Beca!" It was a female voice but Chloe didn't recognize it. It wasn't Aubrey, and it wasn't Taylor or Ariana's voice. "Do you know who's voice that was?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head. The voice was too far away for her to recognize who it was. Beca scanned the shoreline and saw someone waving at her. "I'll be right back babe," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek before starting to walk to the shore. Chloe nodded and just waited for Beca, taking the chance to wade along in the water.

Beca got onto the shore and got closer to the person waving at her. As she got closer, her jaw dropped. There standing before her, was a ghost from her past. The one that haunted her for a long time until she met Jesse and Chloe. She had the same blonde hair and brown eyes, same smile from the last time Beca had seen her. Natalie. "Hey, Beca."

 **Oooooo. Beca's first love has shown up suddenly. Does she want to make amends? Or does she want to win Beca back? Stay tuned. Tell us what you thought of this chapter and then what you hope will happen next.**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	31. Chapter 30: You're Not Chloe

Chapter 30: You're Not Chloe

Chloe noticed Beca seemed a little shell shocked by whoever was standing there. She swam back to shore and then began to walk over to her fiance. The girl was very pretty, she had long blonde hair and had a petite frame. Chloe wondered who this person was and why she was so keen on talking to Beca.

Beca meanwhile, stood there frozen. Natalie waited for a response, standing there as Beca didn't say anything. "Hey, it's me. Natalie. Natalie Forrest."

"I know," Beca said through gritted teeth. "What the fuck do you want, Natalie? Because I'm pretty sure that I told you I never want to see you again."

"I know that, I just, I was in town. And since you're pretty famous, I knew you lived here. And I was coming to apologize, even though I know it's about six years too late." Natalie said, she had been expecting a response like this from Beca so she wasn't startled when Beca seemed angry.

"You've had six fucking years to come up with some sort of explanation for what you did. I want to hear it. I want to hear the bullshit excuse you have for what you did," Beca said, crossing her arms. It was then that Chloe walked up, covering her lower body with her towel, and she noticed Beca seemed a little on edge.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked as she stopped and stood beside Beca, taking her hand. Natalie noticed the engagement ring and froze for a moment before clearing her throat and starting to speak again.

"I'm Natalie Forrest. I'm an old friend of Beca's and I was just saying hello." Natalie said. "I should go. I've interrupted your day together anyways."

"No. You're going to give me an explanation. I deserve an explanation after all these years," Beca said, her muscles tensing up as she continued to glare at her ex.

"Becs, take a deep breath." Chloe whispered, squeezing her fiance's hand.

"I really shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." Natalie said re-slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No Natalie, don't be sorry." Chloe said politely, not understanding why Beca was being so harsh to the woman.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Fine, go. But don't try to come back for me again," she said sharply. Beca then turned around and stormed off, needing some time alone to herself to clear her head. Chloe turned back to Natalie after Beca went to sulk on her own.

"I'm really sorry for the way Beca acted." Chloe said.

"You shouldn't be, after what I did I probably deserve it." Natalie answered, shrugging a little before looking at Beca, who sitting on a rock about one hundred yards away.

"What happened between you two?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I think the way she treated me should make it pretty obvious." Natalie said. "Beca and I, we used to date in high school. Then I went and screwed it up by moving to New York for college. I cheated on her, and we broke up." Natalie looked down at the ground and sighed. "But I think the rest is for Beca to tell. I should get going. It was nice to meet you-"

"Chloe, my name is Chloe." Chloe said, shaking Natalie's hand before the blonde walked off the beach and into the distance. Chloe decided to give Beca some time to herself before going over and sitting next to her. She stayed silent for awhile, she wanted Beca to be the first to speak so she would know Beca was ready to talk.

After a few more minutes of silence, Beca finally spoke. "I've wondered for the past six years why I wasn't good enough to make her stay," she said quietly, already feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "I mean, why else would she cheat on me? It had to have been something to do with me. It had to have been my fault somehow."

"She's the one girl you mentioned. The day we got back from your uncle's funeral. She is the one that you said broke your heart." Chloe stated, tucking back some of Beca's hair and wiping away her tears. "And you should know, the person who cheats is at fault. Always. Not the person who was cheated on." Chloe said, rubbing soothing circles in her fiance's back. "I think it's time I know about her."

Beca took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes for a few moments. "Alright," she said, her voice barely audible, "What do you want to know?"

"Just what happened between you two? I mean it's pretty obvious you two were a couple at some point." Chloe said leaning back against the rock. "I'm guessing she is your first love?"

Beca nodded. "She was my first love, and then she broke my heart and stomped on all the little pieces," she muttered, looking down at the water.

"When did you guys get together?" Chloe asked as they sat beside each other on the shoreline.

"Sometime during my senior year of high school. She was the same age as me, and instead of being smart and breaking it off when she headed to New York for college, I thought we could make long distance work. Obviously, that wasn't the case," Beca said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How long had she cheated on you before you found out?" Chloe asked while soothingly rubbing her fiance's back, trying to comfort her in the best way possible.

"I don't know. Probably a few months or so," Beca said, leaning against Chloe. "Is there anything else you want to know? I don't really wanna talk about it anymore."

"You don't have to. It's okay." Chloe said holding Beca in her arms. Though one thing Chloe couldn't understand is why Beca still seemed heartbroken. Maybe because she never got closure, or maybe because deep down still had feelings. But Chloe didn't want to think about the latter option, instead she just held Beca and rocked her softly back and forth. "You need to get closure on her while she's here. Finally get your justice, but in a non-sabotaging way."

"I just don't get why she'd try to talk to me now. She's had six years to try and contact me. Why now?" Beca murmured to herself.

"I don't know, maybe she felt guilty all those years. I'm not trying to side with her or anything, but maybe she thought you hated her all those years and just found the courage to speak to you." Chloe said tucking Beca's hair back. "But with that said, I think it's a little odd that she chooses now of all times."

Beca nodded, putting her head in her hands. "This whole situation is a bunch of stress that I really don't need right now," she said with a sigh.

"You'll get through it. You're strong and you won't let her get to you." Chloe said, bringing Beca's face out of her hands so that they could face each other. "Everything's gonna be okay," Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips gently.

Beca smiled softly. "Thanks, Chlo," she said, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Chloe said before they got up and headed inside to their apartment. They showered together and got the majority of the sand off of their bodies before ordering some pizza.

The next day Beca had gone out to lunch with her boss and Bruno to talk about doing a full album together for Bruno's next album after 24K Magic. They were seated at the restaurant, and after ordering food, Beca turned her head and saw none other than Natalie entering the restaurant. Beca silently cursed to herself and turned her head away, hoping that she wouldn't be recognized by her ex.

"Is everything okay Beca?" Bruno asked as they gave their menu's to the waitress. Tyrone and Bruno leaned back and relaxed against the wall but Beca didn't. When the girl didn't respond Bruno asked, "Beca! Earth to Beca. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine. What were you saying?" Beca said, sitting up in her chair but keeping her head low.

"Well I was hoping that Tyrone would let you sing a duet with me on the next album. I've heard you sing and I'd really love to have you on one of the songs for the next album." Bruno said, noticing that Beca's gaze kept moving back and forth from their table nervously.

Beca's eyes went back to Bruno, occasionally flickering back to the table Natalie was sitting at. "That's really kind of you, Bruno. I appreciate the offer very much," Beca told him. Bruno nodded and then he and Tyrone began talking, and Beca kept looking over at Natalie's table. Why the hell was she here and what did she want?

Then Beca's worst fear happened and Natalie spotted her, the woman smiled and waved shyly at Beca before taking a sip of her beer.

Beca immediately looked away from Natalie when she saw her wave at her. Beca tried to focus on the conversation that Bruno and Tyrone were having, but she kept getting distracted. She could almost feel Natalie's gaze burning into her back. Then out of the corner of her eye, Beca saw Natalie get up and walk over to their table. "Hey Beca." She said sweetly, noticing that Bruno Mars was there. But surprisingly she ignored them and turned to Beca. "Can we talk please? At the bar?"

Beca hesitated, looking towards Tyrone and Bruno, who were still talking. "I guess we can," Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders. She got up and followed Natalie over to the bar, sitting down in the stool beside hers. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Look I owe an explanation for what I did all those years ago." Natalie said. "I know what I did to you was beyond awful and cruel, and I know you can never forgive me." Natalie stated. "I started sleeping with this girl that I had met at NYU, and I knew it was a mistake from the moment it started. I did it because I was lonely and I thought that I was completely out of the picture in your life, you were going to Barden and I was nearly one thousand if not more miles away from you. I loved you, but I felt like we were growing apart. I never meant to cheat on you or hurt you."

"If you never meant to cheat on me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me," Beca said angrily, "I was willing to try long distance. I wanted us to stay together. Why didn't you?"

"I did, but we barely ever talked. I thought I was out of the picture on your life. And as for not meaning to cheat on you, I was at a party and I was miserable because you and I hadn't talked in two weeks. Things between Sophie and I just sort of happened. I never meant for any of it to happen. I thought we were done, and then came to visit me, and I felt terrible and incredibly guilty for what I did to you." Natalie said. "But I wasn't going to lie and say that nothing had happened, you know I wouldn't ever lie to you." Natalie stated confidently. "I loved you and I wanted us to work more than anything. And I made the biggest mistake I've ever made when I started cheating on you."

Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not going to be able to understand why you did what you did, but I have one question for you. Why did you really come to Los Angeles? And don't tell me that you wanted to apologize, because that's bullshit. Why did you come here?" For a while it was silent, and Natalie knew she couldn't bullshit Beca.

"I came here partly because my cousin is getting married, and partly because I still love you." Natalie said smiling nervously.

"Shit," Beca muttered, looking away from Natalie. "Listen, you're going to have to figure something out, because I'm not going to let you come between Chloe and I. You already had your chance, and you fucked up. I'm engaged to Chloe, and I'm happy with her. It's too late."

"I'm your first love, Beca, you can't tell me that you don't think about me anymore." Natalie said, wanting an honest answer.

"I still think about you, just not in the way that I think about Chloe. When I think about you, I think of all the grief and the pain you caused me. I can't love you anymore, Natalie. I can't love you after you showed that you didn't love me," Beca replied.

"You can't love me, I get that." Natalie said. "But do you ever wonder what might have happened if I hadn't done what I did? Would it be me in Chloe's place?"

Beca sighed with exasperation. "You're not understanding what I'm trying to say, Natalie. It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't fucking matter. You had your chance and you blew it. No amount of wishful thinking will change the fact that you ruined our relationship. Please, just stay away from mine."

"I get that!" Natalie said in a louder voice before getting back down into a half whisper. "Throw that all away for thirty seconds and answer me. Would it be me? I know I screwed and I know that I shouldn't be wishing for something I can't have. But you and I were in love, and I want you to throw away what happened in the past for a moment and tell me whether or not we'd still be together today if I hadn't royally fucked up." Natalie pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that we would be together? I don't know, Natalie. I'm not ever going to know, and you won't either. The only way you could find out is if you somehow went back in time and didn't cheat on me, but that's not possible. Why do you even care?" Beca asked.

"I told you why I care, it's because I still love you. And everyday I wish I could go back in time and never cheat on you. I still love you and I never will stop loving you." She said shrugging. She reached over and took Beca's hand. "I know I should've moved on and I have tried, but everything still comes back to you." Natalie said genuinely.

Beca looked over and saw that Bruno and Tyrone were getting ready to leave. "Look, Natalie, I appreciate the effort to try and apologize for what you did, but it's too late. I'm sorry. You need to move on from me," Beca said, pulling her hand away. She stood up, leaving some cash for the bartender before turning to walk away.

"You still love me," Natalie called after Beca. "Even if it's only a little, you know there's some part of you that still loves me." She said before paying the bartender and then getting up to leave the restaurant.

Beca turned around. "You see, Natalie. That's where you're wrong. Sure, you'll always have a special place in my heart. You were my first love, and I'll always remember that. But you aren't the love of my life. You aren't Chloe, and you need to realize that. Have a nice afternoon," the brunette said before following Tyrone and Bruno out of the restaurant. Natalie stood there thinking about what Beca said, wishing that she and Beca were still together.

Chloe showed up to pick Beca up from work, she noticed Beca seemed a little on edge. "Hey babe." She said.

Beca smiled a little when she saw Chloe. "Hey baby," she said, pecking Chloe's lips. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, just picking out the songs for auditions this year for my choir." Chloe said starting to drive away. "How was your day?"

"It was...interesting," Beca said, chuckling a little. "Guess who I saw today when I went out for lunch with Bruno and my boss?"

"Natalie?" Chloe said, taking a wild guess. "Is she following you or something?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. She said that she's in town because of her cousin's wedding. Anyways, she apologized again for cheating on me and then said that she was still in love with me."

"I see," Chloe nodded as she drove down the route that was a shortcut to the apartment. They took this road because it was nice and scenic, but it also had barely any traffic so it was faster than taking the main road to their apartment building. "What did you say to her?" She asked. "I mean, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to and I'm pretty sure I know what you're answer was." She said. "Anyways, are you okay?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hand in her own.

"I'm fine, baby. She kept asking me if I thought we would be together if she hadn't cheated on me, and I told her that it didn't matter. She did what she did, and I'm happier with you than I could ever be with her or anyone else. You don't have to worry about her trying to separate us. I made it pretty clear today to her that I wouldn't let that happen," Beca said, gently squeezing Chloe's hand, who squeezed Beca's back.

"I'm not worried about that babe, I trust you enough to know that you won't stray away. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't trust you to be faithful to me." Chloe responded with a confident look on her face. "I know that you love me, and I know nothing can break us apart." She said as she continued to drive down the road towards their apartment.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Chlo. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's still surreal that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," Beca said, leaning over and kissing her fiance's cheek. Once they pulled into their driveway and got into their apartment, their dog Barden came running up to greet them. Once the jumping and licking faces was over, Chloe decided to start making their dinner.

Beca stood in the kitchen and watched Chloe cook. "I've always wondered how you're able to make such amazing food. I can barely microwave ramen noodles," Beca said, carefully observing Chloe.

"What do you mean? I think you're a good cook." Chloe said genuinely as Beca watched her mince up some bell peppers.

Beca blushed at the compliment. "I mean, on a good day I can make something edible, but you're a natural. I admire that," she explained.

"Oh I'm no natural. It took my mom years to teach me how to cook, I would spend hours in my parents kitchen trying to learn to cook." Chloe said as she then chopped up some onions. "Believe me babe, I'm no natural when it comes to cooking. I have just practiced a shit ton to get good."

"Sometime you should teach me how to cook, then. When we're married I want to be able to make you breakfast in bed, but I don't want to become a widow because you got food poisoning," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

"I promise you nothing like that will ever happen." Chloe said with a laugh before kissing Beca's cheek. She was making homemade tacos because she knew those were the only tacos that Beca enjoyed more than Taco Bell.

Beca laughed and put her arms around Chloe's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you, future wife," she whispered.

"I love you too, and guess what? I'm making tacos!" She said to get Beca excited for dinner.

A grin appeared on Beca's face. "Those are the best words I've heard all day," she said happily, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Really? Better than I love and trust you?" Chloe said laughing at Beca's happy response. "I just knew today was stressful for you and I knew my special homemade tacos would cheer you up."

"You were right about that, babe," Beca said, still smiling from ear to ear. "But I love and trust you was pretty nice as well." Chloe walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"I hope you enjoy the tacos just as much as I enjoy seeing you smile like that." Chloe stated before turning around and getting back to work.

A little while later, they were sitting at the table and eating the tacos that Chloe had made. "Wow, Chlo. You really outdid yourself. These are amazing," Beca said, smiling and taking a bite out of one of her tacos.

"Thank you baby I'm glad you enjoy them." Chloe stated before taking a sip of her water. After dinner Chloe was checking her email while Beca was taking a shower. She then got an email from an unknown address that she hadn't ever seen before. She clicked on it and there was a small message attached with a link.

"Hey Chloe,

This is Natalie. I know Beca wouldn't respond to this, but I had to send this to her. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm going to win Beca back."

Chloe shook her head and deleted the email, not even caring to click on the link attached to the message. She closed out of her email and computer and changed into some PJs. She decided not to tell Beca about the email just so her fiance wouldn't stress over it. "Hey babe," Chloe said smiling as Beca walked into their bedroom in nothing but a towel.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips before grabbing some pajamas to change into. "Hey baby. How are you?" She murmured, taking Chloe's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Good, just relaxing and waiting for my beautiful fiance to join me in bed." Chloe stated, bringing Beca's hand to give it a kiss before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips again, this time only for a moment. She pulled away once Beca got into it a bit more.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes," Beca said, smiling at Chloe again before going into the bathroom to change and dry her hair. Five minutes later, Beca returned to their room and laid down in the bed next to Chloe. "Hi."

"Hello baby." She said smiling and before pulling Beca down on top of her. "Kiss me." She whispered.

Beca smiled. "I can't say no to that," she murmured, leaning down and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

"How much do you trust me?" She muttered against Beca's lips with a slight smirk tugging at her lips. Her hands gently ran through Beca's hair as she awaited Beca's answer.

Beca slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking into Chloe's eyes. "I trust you more than I trust myself sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Chloe said before standing up going to her, Aubrey had recommended this to Chloe and she wanted to try it out. Chloe grabbed a vibrator and then the fuzzy handcuffs as well as a blindfold and some whipped cream. "I wanted to try something new, if that's okay with you." Chloe said smiling deviously.

Beca sat up in bed, intrigued by Chloe's words. "Alright, babe. What is it that you want to try?" She asked.

"You know how I've tried to explore new ways to pleasure you." Chloe said smiling before setting down the items she had grabbed from her drawer. "And this is something I wanted to try. So do you trust me?" She asked holding up the blindfold and the handcuffs, excited to put them on Beca.

Beca nodded. "Of course I trust you, babe. I'm all yours," Beca said with a soft smile. Chloe smiled and then walked over to Beca, giving her a sweet kiss. The redhead then took off Beca's shirt and bra, next taking Beca's hands and handcuffing her to the headboard of their bed. Her next step was taking the blindfold and wrapping it around her fiance's eyes.

"Are you feeling comfortable baby?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded her head, her eyes adjusting to the darkness from the blindfold. "This is weird. I've never done this before," Beca said with a chuckle.

"I think the fact that you love surprises means you'll enjoy this." Chloe whispered in her lover's ear. Chloe's hands trailed along Beca's skin and she attached her lips to Beca's neck.

Beca moaned softly, tugging at the handcuffs. "This is going to be great," she muttered, feeling another moan rising in her chest as Chloe's hands continued to run over her skin.

"Breathe baby." Chloe whispered in a gentle tone as her lip went up to Beca's for a short moment. "I think you're going to enjoy this." She murmured. She then grabbed the whipped cream and put some on Beca's neck, before going down to lick it up. "Mmmm," she hummed, knowing how much she was turning Beca on.

"Fuck, Chlo," Beca muttered under her breath, tugging at her restraints again. "That feels really good," the brunette whispered, aching for more. Chloe's smirk grew as she got more whipped cream over Beca's stomach. After a little while longer of the whipped cream, Chloe spent some time kissing all over Beca's smoking hot body.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful I think you are baby?" She whispered in Beca's ear, knowing the stakes and intensity were rising quickly. Chloe grabbed the vibrator and put it on the lowest setting.

A shiver went down Beca's spine at Chloe's words. "I love you," she whispered, her body trembling with anticipation. "Please, Chlo. I can't wait much longer," she whined.

Chloe places the vibrator against Beca's wet folds, giving Beca what she wanted. "How's that babe?" She whispered before kissing Beca's lips, a smirk tugging at her lips when Beca pulled against the restraints. "Mmmm I bet you've been aching for this." She whispered.

Beca weakly nodded her head, biting down on her lip to stop herself from moaning. "Fuck," she muttered, trying to resist the urge to moan again. "Fuck, Chlo." Chloe kept the vibrator moving around Beca's folds while she kissed Beca's lips with lust and love.

"I know you had some stress, and I want to relieve you of it." Chloe muttered in Beca's ear. She switched the vibrator to a higher level. "Soon you'll be feeling my tongue babe." She continued to press the vibrator against Beca's entrance, smirking whenever a moan or gasp came from Beca's lips, or whenever Beca would pull at the restraints.

A gasp came from Beca's lips, followed by a low moan when Chloe switched the vibrator to a higher level. "Oh my god, Chlo. I'm getting close," the brunette whispered, her breath coming in short gasps.

The redhead turned the vibrator up another level and then began to suck on her fiancés breasts as she got closer and closer to her climax. "Scream my name baby," she said. Her lips then moved down and joined the vibrator, sucking and swirling her tongue around Beca's wet folds, knowing this was pushing her closer to the edge.

Beca's hands tugged at her restraints, desperately wanting to push Chloe's head down closer to her core. "Oh shit," Beca moaned, knowing that she was going to go over the edge any second. Beca's back arched, and her body trembled. "Fuck! Chloe!" She screamed.

That moment was exactly when Chloe removed the vibrator from the equation and just gave Beca intense head to finish her off. "That's it baby, let the world know who you belong to." She said giving Beca all she had, panting as she knew Beca was about to hit her orgasm.

It only took a few strokes of Chloe's tongue for Beca to reach her climax. The brunette took a deep breath, holding back for as long as she could until she couldn't resist any longer. "Ahhhh! Fuck! Chloe!" She screamed until running out of breath, panting heavily. Chloe cleaned up Beca's folds and then slowly kissed up her body, trying to catch her breath. She then kissed Beca's lips and while she did that she took off Beca's blindfold.

"Happy to see my face?" She said cheekily before moving up to take off the fuzzy handcuffs. "How was that, baby?"

"That was amazing," Beca said, smiling and bringing Chloe into a sweet kiss. "I really needed that, Chlo. Thank you so much," Beca murmured, sighing with happiness and content. Chloe smiled as Beca kissed her lips, and she giggled with happiness.

"It was my pleasure believe me," she muttered against Beca's lips. "I bet you're relieved to be able to see my beautiful face and be able to use your hands again." She said with a smirk before kissing Beca's lips again.

"I am. I always love getting to see your face. Every time you smile, I can't help but smile too," Beca murmured, brushing a strand of ginger hair behind Chloe's ear. "I'm so happy that I am going to get to marry you. I can hardly wait."

"Two more months baby, two more months and it will be Beca and Chloe Mitchell." Chloe said with a content smile on her face, her baby blue eyes gazed into Beca as the two looked at each other. "My whole life, I've always been an outcast, and I never thought that anyone would fall for me. The only people I've ever been with besides you, none of them made me believe that true love was real." She said. "Thank you for doing that for me," she whispered, looking lovingly down into Beca's eyes. "You've made me believe in true love again, Becs." She said, getting choked up and having happy tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, baby," Beca said, sitting up and embracing Chloe tightly. Beca wiped a few tears away that had fallen down Chloe's cheeks. Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and noticed there were still a few tears. "What's wrong, baby?"

The redhead chuckled at Beca's concern. "Nothing's wrong, baby, these are happy tears." Chloe said smiling happily at her fiancé. "Everything you've done for me, and everything you make me feel, no one has ever done that for me or made me feel that way." Chloe whispered with a smile as she looked into Beca's eyes. "You've made me happier than I can ever imagine, these tears are tears of joy." She said leaning down to kiss Beca's lips.

Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss, cupping Chloe's face with her hands. "I can say the same about you. I never could be as happy with anyone else as I am with you. You've done so much for me. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me," Beca murmured with a smile. Chloe kissed Beca's lips and smiled.

"So, do you want to have a turn on me, baby? I could use a little loving." Chloe muttered as she slowly pulled away from Beca's lips.

Beca yawned a little and closed her eyes. "How about we save your turn for tomorrow morning? You've really worn me out," she said with a light chuckle.

"Really? Was it that good?" Chloe asked, giggling at Beca's comment.

Beca smiled at Chloe's cute giggle. "Yeah. It really was. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to fall asleep any second now, so goodnight," Beca said, pecking Chloe's lips before leaning her head back on the pillows and falling asleep. Chloe chuckled at her fiancé and watched her sleep softly.

The next morning, Chloe was woken up by kisses on her neck from Beca. She sighed softly as she began to stretch, but she kept her eyes closed. Beca continued to kiss Chloe's neck as the redhead slowly started to wake up. "Rise and shine, love," she whispered in her ear.

Chloe giggled a little. "It's going to take more than that to wake me up." She teased before turning onto her stomach and hiding her face in a pillow.

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes at Chloe. "Since when are you the one that's difficult?" She asked. "If you're not going to wake up, then I'm just going to go make myself some coffee and then head to work."

"I'm awake!" Chloe said cutely and lifting her head from the pillows. She kissed Beca's lips and giggled playfully.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe back, slowly pulling away from the kiss. "I believe I promised you something last night, although I can't remember what. Do you remember?" Beca asked.

"I believe you promised me a round of mind-blowing sex." Chloe said smirking at her fiancé.

"Oh really? Well, my beautiful fiancé, would you like that mind-blowing sex now?" Beca asked with a smile. Chloe softly nodded and then leaned in to kiss Beca's lips again.

"I want to be sore baby." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips. "How sore are you from last night?" She said with a smirk.

"Pretty sore, but I'll still be able to make you feel incredible," Beca replied, slowly pushing Chloe down onto the pillows.

"I know you can, baby. You always make me feel incredible." Chloe said, smiling widely and kissing Beca's hand.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words, gazing into the redhead's eyes before leaning down and beginning to kiss her neck. "You know, you're beautiful at all times of the day, but I love getting to see you wake up. You're so naturally beautiful it's stunning," Beca whispered in her ear. This made the redhead blush softly, and she let out a happy sigh and craning her neck into a position that gave Beca's lips more access.

"I love it when you say I'm beautiful, it makes me smile and it makes me happy." Chloe muttered, getting lost in the tingling sensation that Beca's lips left on her skin.

"You are so beautiful, baby. I'm always going to tell you that you're beautiful because you deserve to know how beautiful you are and how much I love you," Beca murmured back, moving her lips across Chloe's collarbone and to the other side of her neck.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Chloe muttered as Beca slowly slipped her out of her pjs. "You certainly know your way around my body."

"Of course I do, Chlo. I know everything that you like, and I know exactly how to make you beg for more," Beca whispered, starting to leave small hickeys on Chloe's soft skin.

"I also find it super sexy when you're confident that you know exactly how to fuck me." Chloe muttered under her breath, groaning as hickeys were formed in her skin.

Beca smirked and briefly stopped to catch Chloe's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Alright, baby. I think you've waited long enough, and I'm sure you feel the same way. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to show me what morning sex is like at its best." Chloe said, smiling widely at her fiancé.

Beca responded by kissing Chloe's lips, then leaving a trail of both kisses and love bites up and down the redhead's body. "I'll show you how great morning sex can be," Beca whispered in a low tone, looking up towards Chloe before putting her head between her legs, the brunette's tongue swirling around her folds. An instant moan came from Chloe's lips once Beca started doing her.

"Shit Becs," Chloe let out with a moan. "God you're so good." Chloe's back arched and she began to run her hands through Beca's perfectly wavy brown hair.

Beca smirked at this and continued, this time adding a finger. "Is this good for you, baby?" She murmured.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe groaned once Beca's fingers came into the equation. Her hips bucked forward, signaling to Beca that it was indeed very good for her. Chloe moaned and ran her hands through Beca's hair as she watched the brunette's movements. "Oh my god, fuck!"

Beca started to go faster, loving the reaction she was getting from Chloe. "You're pretty close, love," she murmured, another smirk appearing on her face when Chloe moaned and pushed her head down.

"Don't stop!" The redhead pushed herself to resist the urge to climax, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "Shit," Chloe moaned, pushing Beca's head closer to her core. "Right ther-fuck Beca!" She panted as she slowly got closer to the edge. "Oh my god right there! Yes!"

Beca added a second finger, knowing that Chloe would reach her climax any second. "Come on baby, just let go. You know you want to," Beca murmured, speeding up the pace even more than before. Everything Beca was doing right now was driving Chloe crazy and closer to the edge, she could feel it creeping closer.

"Ahhh fuck! Beca!" Chloe screamed as her climax finally hit her. The redhead moaned and groaned as the incredible pleasure made it's way through her body like a shockwave. She arched her back and her hands entangled themselves in Beca's hair even more than before. She lay back in the bed panting as she came down from her high, trying to catch her breath.

Beca kissed her way back up Chloe's body, leaving a sweet kiss on her lips before laying down beside her. Beca took a few seconds to catch her breath as well, smiling at her fiance laying beside her. "That was nice," she murmured.

"I'll say," Chloe said smiling widely and turning over to lean on her side and smile at Beca, her one and only. "Thank you for that, it was indeed the best morning sex I've ever had." Chloe stated. The sun was hitting Chloe at the perfect angle; it felt like it was something in a dream.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes before opening them again. "Sorry, I was just making sure that I wasn't dreaming," she said, leaning forward and pecking her fiance's lips.

Chloe chuckled at Beca's words and then asked, "Why do you say that silly?"

"You're just so beautiful and special, I thought for a second that I was dreaming. I still can't believe that I'm going to marry you in a few months," Beca replied, smiling softly.

"Mmmm, hell yeah we're getting married. And I'm so excited." Chloe said smiling. "Aubrey is taking me dress shopping later today, but once we find one she's keeping it at her place so you can't peek." Chloe said with a slight smirk. "I want you to see me in it for the first time when I walk down the aisle."

"While you're at it, you guys should pick a dress out for me," Beca said with a chuckle, "Because I'm not good at picking out dresses and I never have a lot of free time anyways."

"Well I can't see your dress, that's bad luck. You and Jesse should go dress shopping when you have a day off." Chloe said tucking some of Beca's hair back. She then took a moment to gaze into Beca's eyes. Chloe liked taking Beca in as much as she could, whenever she could. She had never seen or beheld something or someone as beautiful as Beca. Chloe just smiled at Beca.

Beca turned her head to see if Chloe was looking at something behind her. When there wasn't anything there, Beca turned back, a confused expression on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," Chloe answered simply, taking Beca's hand and kissing her palm. "Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked sweetly.

Beca shook her head. "No, of course not. I was just surprised, that's all," Beca said, moving closer to Chloe. "I like it when you smile at me, though. It's nice."

"I like you, a lot." Chloe said, pretending to be shy as she said that. "I think you're really nice, and really cute."

"I'm gonna tell you a secret," Beca said, gesturing for Chloe to lean in closer to her. Once she did, Beca leaned in as well. "I like you a lot, too, and I also think you're really nice and really cute," she whispered.

"I also think you have a really, really pretty smile. And when you laugh, I can't help but laugh with you." She whispered back. "Your laugh is so beautiful, just like you."

"Hmm," Beca said, thinking for a moment. "I really like your eyes. They're really blue and pretty. I feel like I'm looking into an ocean when I gaze into your eyes."

"Your hair is so perfect, and shiny and beautiful. It's so soft." Chloe said. "I love looking into your eyes and seeing the entire midnight sky." Chloe linked their pinky fingers like little kids do.

"I've run out of things to talk about," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling. "I love everything about you, Chlo. Everything. Every single thing about you is perfect, and I wouldn't change any part of you for the world."

"I'm not perfect." Chloe said shaking her head and looking down. "I'm really not."

"That's where you're wrong," Beca said, lifting Chloe's chin up. "You might not think so, and people might try to tear you down by saying you're not, but you are perfect. You're the best person I've ever known. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind. You're my future wife, and I'm not going to let you believe that you're anything short of perfect."

"Oh come on Beca. I'm not perfect. It took me seven years to graduate college because I was too scared to face the real world. And then I left you to go to Chicago and that nearly ruined our relationship. I constantly forget where my keys are and I constantly lose things. I spend money on stupid things I don't need and on top of that I am really, really shy when it comes to my feelings. Is that your definition of perfect?" Chloe said chuckling at her fiance, who was just smiling at Chloe.

Beca nodded. "It is. You always find these little flaws in yourself, but those don't matter to me. I don't care that you forget where your keys are. I don't care that you constantly lose things. I don't give a shit if you spend money on stupid things, and I don't care how shy you are. You're perfect, and you should accept," Beca replied.

"Well, I know I've found someone who can deal with my flaws." Chloe said in a whisper, holding Beca's hand and smiling.

Beca smiled back at Chloe and brought her hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. "I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Beale. Forever and always," she murmured.

"I love you too, Beca Jade Mitchell." Chloe whispered. Just then there was a knock at the door. Chloe groaned and said, "Really? Now of all times?" She said before reluctantly getting out of bed and putting on some shorts, a bra and a t-shirt. She then put her hair into a messy bun and walked out of their room and towards the door. When to her surprise she opened it up, and found Natalie standing there. "Natalie?" Chloe asked in confusion. The blonde girl had tears running down her cheeks. "Are you ok-"

"I need your help." She said.

Just then Beca walked up beside Chloe. Beca looked at Chloe, seeing a concerned look on the redhead's face, and then to Natalie. Beca then noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes. "Natalie? Is everything okay?" Beca asked with a concerned voice.

"My cousin, she was supposed to be getting married today. She and I have always been super close, she's actually like my sister or best friend. But I went to her apartment and-" She said trembling with tears streaming her cheeks.

"Natalie what are you saying?" Chloe said.

"She ran away, I can't find her." Natalie said. "I'm really worried."

 **Ooooo. What is going on with Natalie? Is her cousin really missing or is she still trying to get Beca Back? Stay tuned for more.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	32. Chapter 31: The Perfect Dress

Chapter 31: The Perfect Dress

"What do you mean she ran away? Why would she do that?" Beca asked, crossing her arms skeptically. She wasn't sure if Natalie was telling the truth, but for now she had to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know why, but all I know is that she's not at her apartment and I don't know where else she could be. Please, you have to help me find her," The blonde begged.

Chloe looked at Beca and shrugged, she leaned into whisper in Beca's ear. "I think we should help her." Though she hadn't told Beca about the email she got from Natalie the night before, she didn't know if Natalie was lying or telling the truth. Either she was telling the truth, or she deserved an Academy award for her acting skills.

"How do we know that she's telling the truth?" Beca asked. "Wouldn't the most logical thing be to go to the police? It's not like we can do much more than they can."

"We'll never know until we help. Just stay by my side." Chloe whispered before turning back to Natalie. "We will help, but we should call the police. But if you're lying to us and this is some plot of yours to try and take Beca from me, you'll be sorry." The redhead stated firmly before putting some shoes and a jacket on.

Beca nodded and grabbed her coat as well. "I know you said that you're not sure where she is, but you guys seem to be pretty close. Do you have any sort of idea where she might go? That would be the best place we can start at," Beca said to Natalie.

"I don't know, maybe the wedding venue." Natalie said as Beca and Chloe walked out the door and followed her. They all got into Chloe's car and drove to the wedding venue. Chloe held Beca's hand as they walked into the church, making sure Natalie wasn't trying to make a move. "Maybe you should call the police." Chloe whispered to Beca.

Beca looked around the church, then turned towards Natalie. "Do you see her here?" She asked. The blonde looked around the church for a few minutes before shaking her head. "Alright, I'm going to call the police," Beca said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Wait, don't call them yet!"

"Why not?" Chloe asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Natalie.

"Let's look in all the places where she could be, and if she's not in any of those places, then we'll call the police." Natalie said, running her hands through her hair and looking very stressed.

Beca sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. "Alright. What other places do you think she could be?" She asked.

"Maybe, at her sister's house or at the beach. Taylor spends a lot of time at her sister's house." Natalie said.

"Well then why don't you just call Taylor's sister?" Chloe asked as they got back into the car.

"She won't pick up." Natalie said. "I've called each other multiple times and it has gone straight to voicemail every time."

Chloe sighed and then started the car before driving to Venice Beach. "We can't do this all day," Beca murmured, taking Chloe's hand and interlocking their fingers. "Let's just look at a few more places and then be done with it." Natalie scowled at their hands together, and then rolled her eyes.

They went to the beach and looked around, but she wasn't there, and then they drove to the sister's place. Chloe knew at this point this was a setup. How could it not be after the email she got the night before?

Beca could tell that Chloe was stressed by the tension in her muscles. "Is everything okay?" Beca whispered, concern in her voice. "We don't have to keep this up if it's bothering you." The redhead looked at her fiancé and shook her head.

"It's fine, don't worry we can talk about it later." She said, watching Natalie walk up to the building in front of them. "I just really hope this isn't some setup."

"I don't think so. It would have to be pretty elaborate for her to get her cousin involved," Beca said. She looked up when she heard Natalie calling her name. The blonde was motioning for her to follow her into the building. Beca hesitantly looked towards Chloe.

"I don't know Beca," Chloe said. "Even if this is real, she could still be using it as a way to try and win you back." Chloe then looked at Natalie, who was motioning for Beca. "Just, be careful okay?"

Beca nodded and leaned forward, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I'll be careful. If it looks like she's going to try and make a move, I'll leave. I don't want anything to come between us," Beca said, pecking her fiancé's lips once more before getting out of the car and walking towards Natalie, who was waiting for her at the door. Chloe sighed as she watched Beca go inside with Natalie. She then closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the headrest of her seat.

Natalie and Beca looked around the house, "Taylor! Taylor?" Natalie called out. There was no response, and the two of them kept looking throughout the house. Natalie stuck close to Beca as they searched throughout the home. "I know you think I may be lying about this," Natalie said. "But I swear, I went to go pick her up to bring her over to her parent's place to get ready and she wasn't there."

"I don't know if you're telling the truth or if you're lying. I'm just here so I can get this over with," Beca replied, going up the stairs to the second floor of the house. After they went in every room without finding Natalie's cousin, Beca went back downstairs and started walking towards the door. "Look, I really hope that you find your cousin, but she hasn't been at any of the places we've looked. You should probably just call the cops now. They'll be able to handle this," Beca told her. Natalie teared up and sat down on the couch, covering up her face.

"I was responsible for her, I was supposed to pick her up and bring her to get ready with everyone else. This is her big day, what the hell is going to happen if I can't find her?" Natalie said getting choked up.

Beca walked over and sat down beside Natalie. "Hey, this isn't your fault. If she really doesn't want this wedding to happen, then she doesn't. There's nothing you can do to change that. Don't beat yourself up over this. She'll turn up if she wants to," Beca said to her in a gentle voice.

"But what am I going to tell Max? He'll be devastated." Natalie said, leaning her head back against the couch.

"There's nothing you can do to make it hurt less for him. He's just going to have to come to terms with it slowly," Beca replied. She looked at the time on her phone, and stood up. "I should really get going. I'm sorry that we didn't find Taylor. I really hope you find her," Beca said genuinely.

"Beca, don't go." Natalie said, taking Beca's hand. She sat up, looking Beca straight in the eyes. "Don't go yet."

"We tried looking for her, Natalie. There's nothing else I can do to help. Chloe's waiting on me, so I should go," Beca said apologetically and pulling her hand out of Natalie's.

Natalie then acted on impulse and kissed Beca, cupping her cheeks and pressing their lips together. She pulled away after a moment and sat there shocked for a moment by her action. When Beca sat there dumbstruck, she tried to lean in again. "I forgot how sweet your lips are," She muttered.

"I-I really need to go now," Beca said, getting up abruptly and hastily walking towards the door. Beca turned around, her hand on the doorknob. "You really shouldn't have done that, Natalie. You're not going to win me back."

"Oh really? And how do you know that for sure?" Natalie said, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "You and I have a history. What do you and Chloe have?" She said said walking closer. She was inches away from Beca when she said, "Sooner or later you're going to come back to me."

That's when Chloe burst through the door. She had been listening through the door because she couldn't handle waiting in the car. Chloe pushed Natalie aways from Beca. "No, she's not coming back to you, you know why?" Chloe asked. "Because you fucking cheated on her! You ruined it! You can't just come back after all this time with no explanation and then expect to get her back. She loves me! And she's with me!" Chloe said, there was fire in her eyes. She walked over to Natalie and got up in her face. "Stay the fuck away from us!"

"You know I'm going to win her back." Natalie said grinning deviously into Chloe's eyes, glancing back at Beca and then back to Chloe. "You know that." She said pushing Chloe back.

"Fuck you, Natalie Forrest, go find someone who isn't taken and stay the fuck away from my fiancé!" Chloe said before slapping Natalie on the cheek, causing the girl stumble backwards. She then turned to Beca and walked over to her, taking her hand and storming out of the door. The drive home was silent, Chloe just needed some time to cool off and Beca respected that. Once they parked in the parking lot, Chloe slouched and leaned back against her seat.

Beca sighed. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, breaking the long silence between them. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't know she was going to kiss me. I didn't kiss her back." Chloe stayed silent for a moment before she decided her answer.

"I'm not mad at you babe," Chloe stated, leaning her head against the headrest. "I trust you. It's just-" Chloe started. "The thought of anyone trying to take you away from me makes me sick to my stomach. I just had a bad feeling when she asked you to go inside. But don't worry, I'm not mad. If anything I'm relieved we won't have to deal with her anymore."

Beca hummed softly in agreement. "You know that nobody's ever going to take me away from you, right? I'm not going to let anything come between us," Beca promised, taking her hand. "I love you more than anything, and I'll do anything to make sure that you're happy and that we're happy."

"I can see why you left her, she's a manipulative bitch." Chloe said chuckling and taking her hand. "That slap certainly left a mark. Maybe there are two badasses in this relationship."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I never doubted that you were a badass. I always knew that you had it in you. I just didn't get to see it until today. It was pretty impressive I have to say," Beca replied.

"Well thank you." Chloe said with a chuckle. Then there a moment of silence followed by Chloe saying. "She's tried to scare me away from you a couple of times."

"She won't try anything anymore, that's for sure. I wouldn't after getting bitchslapped like that," Beca said with a chuckle. She looked into Chloe's eyes. "We don't have to worry anymore. I'm still yours, and I always will be."

"I never had any doubt in my mind." Chloe smiled before leaning over and kissing Beca's lips for a short moment. "I'm a better kisser than her too, aren't I?" Chloe said smirking.

"Oh definitely," Beca said with a laugh, "You're a far better kisser than she is." Beca smiled and leaned in for another kiss, putting her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her closer. After a moment longer of kissing Chloe pulled back and the two women got out of the car.

"There's one more thing about Natalie that I didn't tell you about." Chloe said as they walked into their apartment. When Beca turned around to listen Chloe said, "She sent me a few emails. And don't ask me how she got email; I get a lot of publicity being your significant other. And she must have looked me up and gotten my school email. But she sent me a few emails saying that she was going to win you back. I'm sorry I never told you, it just didn't seem like too much of a threat until we 'helped her' today."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think? How did she even find out where you work?" Beca asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Was there anything else that she said in the emails?"

"Well, you can look up anyone nowadays with technology. The school site probably came up when she typed my name." Chloe said with a shrug. "Good news is she got the hint that you're not on the market."

Beca nodded, and they walked inside their apartment. Barden came running up to greet them, his tail wagging back and forth. "Hey, buddy!" Beca said, kneeling down to pet the dog. "Do you want to go on a walk?" The dog yipped happily, putting his paws on Beca's chest and licking her face. "I'm going to take the little guy on a walk. Do you want to come with us?" She said to Chloe.

"Yeah, that would be great." Chloe said smiling and getting down to pet her beautiful dog. "Let me go get his leash." Chloe then went and got his leash then they went on a nice walk along the beach.

While they were walking along the shoreline, Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and swung their hands back and forth. "I like going for walks on the beach. It's so nice and peaceful," Beca commented.

The redhead smiled at their hands laced together, smiling because they fit together so perfectly. Two more months and they were going to be married, Chloe could hardly come to terms with the fact that she was marrying the love of her life. "It is." She said. "Growing up in Tampa was pretty great because I could go to beach whenever. LA has some gorgeous beaches and it reminds me of home."

Beca smiled and gently squeezed Chloe's hand. "I've been thinking about our honeymoon," she said, "Is there any particular place that you'd like to go? I want to make sure that it's as memorable as our wedding is going to be."

"Hmmm, there are so many places to go. Jesse and Aubrey said Italy was amazing." Chloe stated as they walked along the beach. "But I want to go somewhere tropical. How about Hawaii? My parents went there for their honeymoon, and they said it was absolutely amazing."

"Hawaii would be amazing, baby. I've always wanted to go there. I think it would be the perfect place for a romantic honeymoon," she replied, smiling widely, "I can look into it tonight if you want."

"Let's check it out together and pick the perfect resort." Chloe said, smiling widely as they let Barden off his leash so he could run around. Chloe sat down and watched the waves. "I've been thinking, I want the Bellas to sing that mashup you did at the proposal on our wedding night as our first dance, that or 'Flashlight.'" She said, smiling as their puppy played in the water.

"I think that would be really beautiful. I won't be surprised if I tear up a bit during our first dance together," Beca said with a chuckle. "Have you thought about the song that you're going to dance to with your father?"

"I've known exactly what song I want to dance to with my father." Chloe said with a smile. "I've known for a long time." A smile spread across her face as she thought of her father daughter dance.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that. What song are you two going to dance to?" Beca said, a smile appearing on her face when she saw how happy Chloe seemed to be.

"'Original of the Species' by U2. My dad and I agreed that was the perfect song to dance to." Chloe said smiling widely.

"That's a great choice," Beca said, "I haven't thought about the song that I'm going to dance to with my dad. I don't want to pick a super slow song because as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a lot like him, and we'd probably both fall asleep."

After a little laugh Chloe sat there and thought of a song that could work for Beca and her father. "How about 'The Way You Look Tonight,' by Frank Sinatra? That's the perfect father, daughter dance and it's upbeat and jazzy." Chloe said smiling. "Or 'Unforgettable,' by Natalie Cole."

Beca thought about Chloe's suggestions for a moment. Both songs were great songs that she liked; she didn't know how she was going to choose between the two. "I'll ask my dad and see what he thinks. I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick between those two," Beca said. She smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Thanks for the suggestions, baby," she murmured.

"Of course." Chloe replied, blushing a little when Beca kissed her cheek. "I think we'll both have amazing father daughter dances." She said.

"Well, I think that everything about our wedding is going to be pretty aca-mazing," Beca said with a grin. "I cannot believe I just said aca-mazing," she muttered under her breath.

"I can't either." Chloe laughed. "You know, we haven't really discussed the matter of last names. Like, are we putting a hyphen between our two names? If that's what you were thinking, I actually kind of thought I'd take your last name." Chloe said, smiling.

Beca smiled. "I'd feel honored if you took my last name. It's all up to you. I'm not going to make you change your last name if you don't want to," Beca replied.

"I want to take your last name babe, I think Beca and Chloe Mitchell has a nice ring to it." She said smiling widely and leaning in to kiss Beca's lips. "Chloe Mitchell. It sounds good, doesn't it?"

"It sounds perfect," Beca whispered back, closing the gap and connecting their lips in a soft and sweet kiss. "I cannot wait until the day I get to call you my wife," she murmured, smiling against Chloe's lips.

"That day is fastly approaching my love." Chloe said with a sweet smile on her lips. "I'm so excited." She kissed Beca's lips one more time before they went back home. When they got home, Chloe began to make them some lunch, since the whole Natalie fiasco took up their morning. "I'm going dress shopping with Aubrey at two, you should ask Jesse to go help you find yours." She suggested.

Beca groaned. "I don't want to. It's going to take up so much time and I'm tired after everything that happened this morning and I just want to cuddle with my fiancé for the afternoon," she muttered.

"I get that, but this is the only time Aubrey is free for another week and we've had this appointment set up for two months. You don't have to go find yours with Jesse yet, but I'm going to find mine today with Aubrey." Chloe said, chuckling at her fiancé's complaining. "I promise once I get back all we will do for the rest of the day is cuddle."

Beca sighed. "Alright," she said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, closing her eyes and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you a lot," she murmured.

"I know babe, but I'll be back in three hours tops once I leave to go find a dress." Chloe said, smiling as Beca held her close. "I really like it when you do this." She said. "It's really relaxing."

"You know what else is relaxing?" Beca said, leaving a few kisses on Chloe's neck. "That's right, cuddles," she whispered, chuckling a little.

"You're right, that is relaxing. And guess what, there are two more hours before Aubrey gets here so we can cuddle until then, and once I get back we can cuddle more." Chloe said enthusiastically. "Does that sound good?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "That sounds great," she replied, kissing Chloe's cheek. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. "I really like cuddling with you, in case you haven't noticed," Beca said, blushing a little.

"Babe, we cuddled a lot before we were even a couple. That's one thing I realized pretty quickly." Chloe said, smiling before joining Beca on the couch and laying down, holding Beca in her arms and sighing happily.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest, listening to the redhead's heartbeat. Beca closed her eyes, smiling when Chloe's fingers started to run through her hair. "I really, really, really love you, Chloe Beale," she murmured.

"What a coincidence, I really, really, really love you, Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered, kissing the side of Beca's head while they cuddled each other. Chloe play with Beca's hair a little while the younger woman rested her eyes.

Beca ended up falling asleep a little while later, and was displeased when she was woken up from her nap by Chloe getting up to leave with Aubrey. "Are you sure that you can't stay and cuddle a bit more?" Beca asked, rubbing her eyes to help herself wake up.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca on the lips tenderly, lingering there for a little while. "I'll be back in a couple hours baby, then we can cuddle the rest of the day away." She said tucking Beca's hair back and kissed her one more time.

"Okay. I hope you and Aubrey find the perfect dress. I'm sure you will," Beca said, calling Barden over. The dog hopped up on the couch, taking the spot where Chloe had been sitting. "It looks like you've been replaced," Beca said with a laugh, smiling and petting the dog.

"Only temporarily. I'll be back in a bit babe. I love you." She said pecking Beca's lips and then going out to join Aubrey in her car.

The two women made it to the wedding dress store and started looking. Aubrey smiled as they were walking around; it reminded her of when Chloe had taken her dress shopping. "Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"Silk, but no lace. Maybe strapless." Chloe said as they looked through the wedding gown shop. "I want to have a dress so perfect that when Beca sees me walking down the aisle in it, her jaw will drop and I'll be all she can see." Chloe stated honestly.

"I'm sure that no matter what dress you wear, Beca's eyes will only be on you," Aubrey said with a smile. They continued to walk through the gown shop. "This is bringing back memories of when you took me here to buy my wedding dress," Aubrey said, smiling.

"Your dress was absolutely stunning." Chloe said, smiling at her best friend. They picked out a few dresses for Chloe to try on and then she went into the dressing room.

Aubrey sat outside the dressing room and looked at her phone while she waited for Chloe to try the dresses on. "Do you have the first one on yet?" She asked her best friend. Chloe put the first one on and looked in the mirror. It was pretty, but it wasn't beautiful. She walked out and showed it to Aubrey.

"It's pretty, but it's not really me, you know?" Chloe said. The dress was sleeved and almost looked like a white version of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast.

Aubrey nodded. "You look amazing in that dress, but ultimately it's your dress, so it's your call. Do you want to try on the next one?" Chloe nodded and then headed back into the dressing room. But with each dress she tried, none of them felt right. Sure, Chloe looked absolutely gorgeous, none of the dresses made her feel like a bride.

Finally, on the seventh dress Chloe tried on she could feel her heart pounding as she pictured herself walking down the aisle. It was a beautiful pearl white dress, it was strapless and fit Chloe perfectly. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out to Aubrey. "This is it." Chloe said beaming and tearing up happily. "This is the one."

Aubrey smiled as well, a few tears welling up in her eyes. "You look amazing. I can't believe that my best friend is getting married," she said, getting up and embracing Chloe tightly. "Now let me get a few pictures to send to the Bellas. Except Beca, of course," Aubrey said, taking her phone out and snapping a few pictures of Chloe in her gorgeous dress. Chloe smiled widely and then posed Aubrey's pictures, she sniffled a little bit as a couple tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's perfect." Chloe said simply. "Do you think Beca will like it?" She asked, chuckling as she wiped her happy tears.

"Are you kidding?" Aubrey asked. "Beca's going to love that dress. She likes to think that she's a tough badass, but I'll bet money that she breaks down in tears when she sees you walking down the aisle."

"Happy tears though, right?" Chloe asked shyly.

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "Of course they'll be happy tears. She's really looking forward to marrying you. She's really nervous, too, but the excitement will calm her nerves," Aubrey replied. Chloe took a breath of relief and then turned to look back at the mirror.

"This is the one." She said smiling. They went ahead and bought the wedding dress, and Chloe let Aubrey take it back to hers and Jesse's house.

Aubrey made it back home and carried the covered dress in the house. "Babe, I'm home!" She said, smiling when their dog, Rocky, came running up to her.

Jesse followed Rocky over to Aubrey, greeting his wife with a kiss. "I take it that you and Chloe had a successful shopping trip?" Jesse said, seeing that Aubrey had what appeared to be a dress.

"Yeah, we did. We both teared up when she came out in the dress." Aubrey said, hanging up the dress in one of their extra closets. "She looks absolutely drop dead gorgeous in it. Beca won't be able to keep her eyes away from Chloe the whole time." She said wrapping her arms around Jesse's shoulders. "It kind of reminds me of when we got married."

Jesse smiled. "I remember our wedding day like it was just yesterday. You looked so beautiful that day," he said, smiling at the memory. "I imagine that Beca probably has already figured out that Chloe's keeping the dress here until the wedding. I'm looking forward to her nagging me for the next few months about it," he said with a chuckle.

"That'll be a treat to listen to." Aubrey said, smiling and chuckling at the thought. After a moment Aubrey looked into Jesse's eyes. "When we got married and you saw me in my dress, what went through your mind?"

Jesse thought about his wife's question. "Well, a lot of things ran through my mind," he replied, "I couldn't believe that I got lucky enough to be able to marry you. I was really nervous, too, but everything melted away when I saw you. You were the only thing I could see."

Aubrey hummed and smiled before leaning in and giving Jesse a sweet kiss. "I can't believe I got a guy as great as you. I love you Mr. Swanson." Aubrey stated.

Jesse smiled, still not having gotten used to the warm feeling he got inside when Aubrey kissed him. "I love you too, Mrs. Swanson," he murmured back.

Back at Beca and Chloe's apartment, Beca had been cuddling with Barden for the past few hours while Chloe was out with Aubrey. Beca's ears perked up at the sound of keys in the door, and she got up off the couch, a smile on her face. Chloe got inside the apartment and hung up her purse and took off her shoes. When she saw Beca walking over to her, Chloe couldn't hold back a smile. She ran over to Beca and jumped into her arms, so unbelievably happy that she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Beca was a bit surprised, but recovered in time so she could hold Chloe. "It looks like you missed me too," Beca said with a chuckle, "How was shopping with Aubrey?" Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck, and kissed it softly before pulling back and getting back down on the ground.

"It was really great." Chloe said, smiling widely. "I found the perfect dress."

Beca smiled. "That's great, Chlo. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her into a kiss. Beca pulled away to catch her breath, going over to the couch and sitting down. "I believe you promised me more cuddles."

"Ah yes, I believed I promised you that we'd cuddle the rest of the day away," Chloe said smiling and getting back onto the couch with Beca. They switched positions so Chloe's head was resting on Beca's chest this time.

Beca's arm was around Chloe's shoulder, and her fingers ran through the ends of Chloe's soft, ginger hair. "I'm always happy when I'm with you. I could have had the worst day of my life, but you always cheer me up," Beca whispered, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"Mmmm same goes from me to you." Chloe murmured and kissed Beca's hand. "You and I, forever."

"Forever and always," Beca murmured back, smiling down at her beautiful fiancé. Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe's neck softly, trailing her lips up and down and leaving kisses on her skin. Chloe's eyes closed and she melted into Beca's embrace, nothing else on her mind but the fact that she had found the perfect dress to get married in. And she was marrying the woman of her dreams. Who could ask for more than that?

 **So? At least Natalie is out of the picture! And Chloe has found the perfect dress! Let us know how you're liking the story. We'll add in some more times with the different characters as the story goes on! We really hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	33. Chapter 32: I Do

Chapter 32: I Do

Two weeks. Two weeks and counting until Chloe and Beca tied the knot. The planning was in full swing. Both the girls had their dresses, they had ordered the cake and sent out the invitations. It was going to be a small wedding with their closest friends and family. Granted, that list included Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, and Bruno Mars. As well as the Bellas, Beca's mom, Beca's dad, Chloe's parents, her brother Blaine and his wife Carly, Benji, and some of Chloe's close cousins.

Even though she managed to appear calm and collected, Beca was extremely nervous. She regretted making fun of how nervous Jesse was before his and Aubrey's wedding, because she felt the exact same way that he did. She was extremely nervous and worried that something would go wrong at their wedding, but she tried to stay as calm as possible and remind herself that nothing was going to go wrong, and that the wedding was going to be as perfect as she imagined it would be.

At the moment, Chloe was picking out bridesmaid dresses with her bridesmaids, Aubrey, Emily, Blaine's wife Carly, Jessica and Flo. They picked out some really beautiful lavender dresses and all the girls looked absolutely stunning in them. "Oh my god, it's two weeks away Bree, two weeks."

Aubrey smiled, as did the other bridesmaids. "I know, Chloe. It's crazy, isn't it? Time really does fly," she said, smiling at her best friend. "Are you nervous for the big day?" She asked.

"Nervous and excited. It really can't get here fast enough." Chloe said as she and the other girls sat down at a table for lunch. "Sometimes I get so excited and impatient that I consider just dragging Beca to some chapel and get married now. But I really cannot wait for this wedding and I know it will be more than perfect." Chloe said happily.

Aubrey smiled at Chloe's words. "I'm really happy for you, Chloe. You deserve the world and I know Beca's going to do everything she can to be an amazing wife. I may not have liked the hobbit for a while, but I trust that she's going to take care of my best friend," the blonde said. All the girls awed at Aubrey's sweet remarks towards Chloe's soon to be spouse.

"Where had you guys decided to go on your honeymoon?" Carly asked. "You haven't told us yet." The rest of the girls leaned in closer and nodded their heads, asking Chloe to tell them where hers and Beca's honeymoon would be taking place.

"We're going to spend three week at an incredible five star resort in Hawaii." Chloe said smiling. "We looked it up together."

"That's amazing! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Emily said, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"When my brother tried to sell me for a chicken, I was going to be shipped to Hawaii if the deal went through," Flo piped up, making everyone stare at her in an awkward silence.

"You're definitely going to have to send me some pictures," Aubrey said, breaking the awkward tension at the table.

"Of course." Chloe said smiling widely. "I can't wait for the wedding, guys. Beca and I agreed to not have sex from now until the wedding. I know we can survive but it's going to drive both of us crazy."

"Aubrey, didn't you and Jesse do that?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Jesse was pretty reluctant, but we managed to make it a few weeks without having sex. It was a pretty good decision, though, because it made our honeymoon so much more romantic," the blonde replied.

"Beca was a bit reluctant at first, but it didn't take a whole lot of convincing once I told her she could have her way with me once we got to Hawaii." Chloe said while the other girls laughed at her comment. "I don't think she'll admit it, but Beca gives Stacie a run for her money sometimes with her sex drive."

"I find that hard to believe after knowing Stacie for so long." Emily said.

"Yeah, but remember the first three months after Chloe and Beca got together?" Jessica said.

"Well, that would mean Beca and I both could give Stacie a run for her money." Chloe chuckled. The other girls laughed at Chloe's remark.

"I am so sorry that you guys had to be there for that," Aubrey said to the Bellas that were there. "I'm so glad that I had already graduated. I think I probably would have forced you two to sleep in different bedrooms had I been there," the blonde said with a laugh.

"Oh without a doubt you would've done that." Chloe said with a chuckle before they ordered their lunch. After their server took their menus Chloe said, "you guys, I'm marry the love of my life in two weeks." Chloe said. It was the middle of June and they were getting married on the beach in warm and sunny LA on July 7th. "It's only two weeks away."

"Really? It's only two weeks away?" Aubrey said, teasing Chloe a bit. She then put her face in her hands. "Wow, that was totally something that Beca would have said. I can't believe I'm becoming like the midget."

"Isn't the term midget not supposed to be used anymore because it's offensive or something?" Emily asked, causing Aubrey to glare at her while the other girls chuckled.

"Nicknames aside, I'm marrying that midget in two weeks, and I can't be more excited." Chloe said smiling before they all raised their glasses for a toast to the upcoming wedding.

Chloe got home that day and took Barden on a small walked before returning home. Beca had just gotten back and was getting out of her car, which made Chloe smile. "Hey baby," she said smiling and running over to her fiancé with Barden.

Beca looked up and saw her favorite redhead running towards her, Barden running beside her. "Why hello, my beautiful fiancé. How was your day today?" She asked, embracing Chloe then giving her a sweet kiss.

"Great! My bridesmaids have their dresses picked out, which means another thing checked off on the wedding to-do list." Chloe said smiling when Beca kissed her lips.

"That's awesome, baby," Beca said, smiling and taking Chloe's hand. They started to walk towards the door to their apartment. "I had a busy day at work because my boss has given me a bunch to do, since I'm taking three weeks off for our amazing honeymoon in Hawaii," the brunette told her fiancé.

"So, do we have time for a little making out once we get inside? Or did your boss give you homework?" Chloe asked, smirking softly and giving her soon-to-be wife a kiss.

"He did give me some homework to do, but that doesn't mean I have to do it. I can definitely find some other time for it if you'd like to have a makeout session," Beca said, taking her keys from her pocket and unlocking the door. She walked inside their apartment and set her work bag down, kicking her shoes off and then sitting on the couch, closing her eyes and relaxing. That's when Chloe got onto Beca's lap and straddled her.

"How does the makeout session sound now?" She whispered, smiling and inching closer to Beca's lips with her own.

"It sounds pretty nice," Beca said, smiling and resting her hands on Chloe's hips. "You know, it's going to be really hard for me to resist you these next two weeks," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Oh really, and what makes me so irresistible to you?" Chloe whispered back, smiling when Beca's warm breath hit her skin.

"Have you seen you before?" Beca asked, "You're extremely attractive. I could barely last a few days when I was in Atlanta. How do you expect me to be able to last two whole weeks?"

"That's a good answer, but I think you'll be able to last a couple weeks baby." Chloe muttered. "Remember after Aubrey and Jesse's wedding we went at least three months. Of course, both of us were traveling a lot for work and-"

"Stop talking," Beca murmured, cupping Chloe's cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I might not like it, but I know you want our first night as a married couple to be special, so I promise I'll do the best I can to control myself for the next few weeks," Beca mumbled.

Chloe smiled and responded by kissing Beca again, sneaking her tongue into Beca's mouth as she straddled her fiancé.

Beca smiled and granted Chloe's tongue entrance into her mouth, running her fingers through the redhead's hair. "I really like kissing you," she muttered, breaking the kiss to catch her breath before bringing their lips together again.

"I like kissing you too. In fact I love kissing you, it's near the top of the list of things I enjoy." Chloe said, resting her hands on Beca's shoulders and kissing her roughly.

"Really?" Beca said, her hands sneaking underneath Chloe's shirt and running up and down her back. "What other things are on the list?"

"Food, working out, when you give a massage." Chloe whispered tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth. She let Beca's lips go to her neck before she said the last part. "Sex with you."

Beca smirked at the last thing Chloe listed. "That's good to hear," she murmured, gently nibbling on Chloe's earlobe. "What is so great about the last thing on the list?"

"The way that your gentle, rough and passionate at the same time." Chloe muttered, smiling when Beca nibbled on her ear. "You make me feel alive, and you make me feel loved and safe and warm. You truly blow my mind at how amazing you are in bed and or just making out like right now." Chloe said, continuing to let Beca's lips kiss along her neck. "You make me feel so many good things. It's hard to name them all." A soft moan escapes her lips as Beca's lips touch her weak spot.

Beca smiled and continued to leave kisses over Chloe's skin. "Everything I do is for you," she murmured, pulling back and gazing into the blue eyes she loved so much. "Everything I do is to try and make you as happy as possible."

"Well you do a pretty damn great job at it." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back and leaning in to kiss her lips. "You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life."

Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss. "I can say the same thing about you. You make me so incredibly happy," Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're getting married." Chloe said smiling and leaning in to kiss Beca one more time. Flash forward one week and the girls were just getting back from their bachelorette parties. Chloe had managed to stay sober the entire time.

Beca, on the other hand, had failed miserably at staying sober. Having gotten many drinks throughout the night, she was at the point of passing out from how much alcohol was in her system, and was relying on Chloe for support as they walked up towards their apartment. Chloe held Beca up and chuckled at her fiancé as they walked up to the building.

Once they got inside their apartment, Chloe helped Beca to the kitchen and got her a big glass of water. "Drink that babe, it will help your sobering up go faster." Chloe said, holding Beca upwards. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"I don't think I had that much," Beca slurred, slowly stumbling over to the couch and sitting down with Chloe's assistance. "I would say maybe one or two drinks tops."

"Uh huh. Sure." Chloe said laughing and helping Beca drink the glass of water. After a little while Chloe said. "A week from today we'll be married. July 7th is only a week away." She said.

Beca set the cup of water down on the coffee table. "Is that a good thing? It sounds like a good thing," the brunette mumbled.

"Yes, yes. It is a very good thing." Chloe whispered, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips, smelling the alcohol on her breath. "I'm so excited to marry you."

Beca smiled enthusiastically and nodded her head in agreement. "I'm really looking forward to our wedding. It's going to be perfect."

"I can smell alcohol on your breath, silly." Chloe said before kissing her lips.

Beca pulled away from the kiss, a worried expression on her face. "Is that a bad thing? That sounds like a bad thing," she said.

"It's not a bad thing as long as you stay awake for a little while." Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before getting another glass of water.

Beca took a sip from the glass and then laid back on the couch, closing her eyes. "But I'm really tired. Why can't I go to sleep?" She asked softly.

"Because you could choke on your own vomit if you throw up. And that wouldn't be good at all." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back. "Just stay awake a while longer for me, baby."

"Okay," the brunette murmured, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I can't believe we're going to be married in a week. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

"You found some way to have me fall head over heels for you." Chloe said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beca sighed with both content and happiness, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to Chloe. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep," she muttered, smiling to herself.

"Okay baby, just try and stay sitting up, I'll help you." Chloe said, letting Beca's head lay on her shoulder.

Beca sat up again then laid her head back on Chloe's shoulder, putting her arms around the redhead's waist. "You always do such a good job of taking care of me when I'm drunk. I really appreciate it," Beca whispered in her ear.

"You do the same for me too baby." Chloe said kissing the top of Beca's head. "Get some sleep baby. I'll make you a great breakfast tomorrow that will help you with your hangover."

"I love you," Beca mumbled before she fell asleep in Chloe's arms. The next morning, Beca was woken up by a killer headache. "Wow, I must've been really drunk," she muttered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Chloe walked in with breakfast on that cue. She carried a tray with a plate on it. It carried hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with freshly squeezed orange juice to drink with two small painkillers pills.

"Good morning baby, I made you breakfast like I said I would." She said smiling and setting the tray in Beca's lap, kissing Beca's forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Well, if I'm being completely honest, I'd have to say that I feel like shit right now. My head is killing me," Beca replied, "You making me breakfast does make me feel a lot better, though." Beca spotted the painkillers on the tray and smiled gratefully at Chloe, taking the pills and washing them down with a sip of orange juice.

"Eat up, getting food in your stomach will get that leftover alcohol out of your system. Then take a nice shower, that should help too." Chloe said getting up from the bed to go get dressed.

Beca ate the food Chloe had made her and then took a shower like she suggested. Afterwards, she got dressed and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Barden came running over to her and jumped up on the couch. "Hey little guy. You aren't so little anymore," Beca said, smiling and rubbing the dog's belly.

Chloe returned from her hour long run, in a neon blue sports bra and short shorts. She was pretty sweaty from the upper ninety degree weather in the middle of June in LA. The redhead walked into the living room with a glass of chocolate milk. "Hey baby," Chloe said, smiling at Beca and Barden cuddling on the couch.

Beca looked up and smiled at her fiancé. "Hey babe. How was your run?" She asked, standing up and walking over to give the redhead a kiss. "Barden and I were hoping that you could join us for some cuddles."

"My run was great. Let me go shower real quick, I'm all sweaty and salty and gross. I don't think you'd want to cuddle me, especially right after you just showered." Chloe said before finishing her glass of chocolate milk. "I'll be back in five." She said kissing Beca's cheek and then going to take a quick, cool shower since it was so hot out.

Beca and Barden continued to cuddle together on the couch while Chloe was showering. Eventually, the dog hopped off the couch and trotted away, leaving Beca all by herself. She heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open. "Barden decided that my cuddles weren't good enough for him, so I hope that you're okay with just cuddling with me," Beca said to Chloe with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Chloe said smiling as she wrapped her towel around her perfectly curved body. "Just let me go get dressed."

"Okay," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek and then sitting back down on the couch, waiting for Chloe to get dressed so they could start their cuddle session. Chloe came back out in a loose navy tank top and some booty shorts and hopped onto the couch next to Beca.

"Hey there, future wife of mine." Chloe said laying her head on Beca's chest.

"Why hello there, future wife of mine. How are you on this fine and sunny day?" Beca asked, leaning her chin on top of Chloe's head.

"Hmmm I'm pretty great. I'm getting married in a week, and my fiancé is the most amazing person on earth." Chloe said smiling. "So I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm pretty great as well. I also happen to be getting married in a week, and I think my fiancé's pretty cool too. I guess we have a lot in common," Beca said, smiling down at Chloe.

Chloe giggled her cute giggle and leaned in to kiss Beca. "I love my fiancé, she gives the best kisses and she makes me feel alive. I know I'll never love anyone like this besides her. She'll have my heart for the rest of my days."

"I can say the same about my fiancé. My heart will belong to her forever and always," Beca murmured back, closing the gap between their lips and gently kissing Chloe. Chloe smiled and let Beca's lips smoothly crash into hers.

"Forever." Chloe whispered as she pulled back slowly from the kiss.

Beca smiled and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I finished writing my vows for our wedding a few days ago," she said, smiling softly at the thought of their wedding the following week, "I'm probably going to break down in tears at some point, just so you know."

"Oh I will too. I cried as I wrote my vows, so I will definitely cry at the ceremony." Chloe said chuckling. "I hope you'll like my vows that I wrote for you." Chloe said.

"I know that I'll love your vows, and I hope you love mine. I've never been good with emotions and all that, but I really tried with my vows. I want you to hear them and realize how much I love you, even though I'll never be able to put it into words," Beca replied, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"I'll love your vows. I know I will." Chloe said smiling widely before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips.

Skip forward one more week. Today was the day, July 7th. July 7th was the day Beca and Chloe would say "I do" and become one. They had agreed to get ready in different places, so they could have the element of surprise. Chloe was getting her hair and makeup done by Emily and Aubrey while Flo, Jessica and Carly got Chloe's dress ready.

"Holy shit, it's happening today, I'm getting married." Chloe said smiling happily.

"I can't be more happy for you, Chloe. You've finally reached the big day," Aubrey said with a smile, taking her best friend's hand. "Are you nervous?" She asked. Chloe was tapping her foot against the floor.

"Were you nervous?" Chloe asked looking into Aubrey's eyes as her best friend put on her mascara.

"Yes, I was very, very nervous." Aubrey said nodding her head.

"Okay, then I'll come out and say it: I'm terrified." Chloe said with a nervous chuckle.

Aubrey chuckled as well. "I can see why that might be. Today is one of the biggest days of your life. I know that I was really nervous too and I wanted everything to be perfect, both for Jesse and myself," the blonde told the redhead, "But if you're terrified, imagine how much Beca is freaking out right now."

"I'm so nervous I feel like I could throw up," Beca said as she paced back and forth in the dressing room. She had already gotten her hair and makeup done by Cynthia Rose, so all she had to do was wait for a while before putting on her dress. "I've never been more anxious my whole life."

"Girl, relax, I know it's nerve racking. But you're marrying Chloe, think of how lucky you are that you're marrying such a great girl." Cynthia said, giving Beca a soothing hug. Stacie got Beca's dress and brought it in.

"Here we are. Your beautiful dress is here and ready to be worn." Stacie said smiling widely as she and Ashley got it out of the cover.

Beca smiled and looked at the dress, then at her bridesmaids. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, guys. I'm going to go get married," Beca said, a few happy tears welling up in her eyes.

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Ashley all hugged her. "We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Now, let's get this dress on and put the finishing touches on your makeup. We only have a few hours left," Stacie said.

Soon, it was nearing 5:00, the time both Beca and Chloe had been waiting for. Chloe's makeup and hair was on point and her strapless dress looked absolutely stunning. Jesse and Aubrey met just outside their dressing rooms. Jesse was officiating, and he was wearing a nice suit and tie. "How's Chloe doing?" He asked his wife as he greeted her with a sweet peck on the lips.

"She's still coming to terms with the fact that she's getting married. A little while ago she was close to having a mental breakdown from the nerves, but we managed to calm her down," Aubrey said, "Do you know how Beca is?"

"Stacie texted me a while ago and said the same thing. She said that Beca was, and probably still is, extremely nervous but excited too," Jesse replied, smiling at his wife.

"Kind of reminds me of us on our wedding day." Aubrey said with a smile. "I have to say, you're the sexiest officiant I've ever seen." She whispered kissing Jesse's cheek.

"And you're the sexiest maid of honor I've ever seen." Jesse replied with a cute smile.

Meanwhile, Chloe's father Richard came into her dressing room. When he saw Chloe in her dress he smiled and said, "Well, don't you look like an angel." He said. Chloe turned around and ran into her father's arms. He had been doing a lot better lately, the treatment was going well for tumor, and the growth speed of his tumor had slowed way down.

"You look handsome dad." Chloe said pulling back from the hug. She noticed he was tearing up happily. "Are you okay dad?"

Richard quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen. "I'm fine, honey. I'm just so happy that I get to see you on your wedding day and that I get to walk you down the aisle. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to see this day," he told his daughter, smiling happily.

Chloe teared up and said, "Good thing I'm wearing waterproof mascara." Chloe said chuckling. "You're going to walk me down the aisle dad, and we're going to have our father daughter dance. It's going to be perfect." She gave her father another hug.

In Beca's dressing room, Beca's father John walked in and saw his daughter. "Wow, sweetie." He said with a smile on his face. "You look so beautiful." He said walking over to his daughter with tears welling up in his eyes.

Beca turned around and walked over to her dad, embracing him tightly. "Today's the day, Dad. I'm finally getting to marry the love of my life," Beca said, tears of joy falling down her face. "I know we haven't always had the best relationship over the years, but I am so glad that you're here today, and I wouldn't rather walk down the aisle with anyone else," the brunette told her father.

John felt a few tears fall at Beca's words, and he embraced his daughter tighter than ever. "I'm honored to be your father, Beca. You are one of the greatest blessings that life has given me," he replied.

A few moments later, Jesse came and knocked on the door, as 5:00 was a few minutes away. "Five minutes until show time!" He called out.

John replied, "We're ready." He said before turning to Beca and smiled at her. "My little girl is getting married," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly. "I'm so proud of you baby girl. Your mom and I both are." He said smiling and hugging his daughter one more time. "You ready?" He said. When Beca nodded he said, "Let's do this."

"You ready Chloe?" Richard asked his daughter.

"I'm ready." Chloe answered.

Everything was set up on the beach near where Beca had proposed eight months earlier. It was perfect and everyone in the small crowd was in their seats. Once the bridesmaids were standing in their spot, all the Bellas began to sing. They started singing "Just the Way You Are," mashed up with "Photograph," and everyone stood up as Beca and her father began to walk down the aisle.

Beca could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. Beca looked through the crowd and smiled at the familiar faces of Taylor, Ariana, Bruno, and then her mother. They walked down to the end of the aisle, the Bellas singing perfectly in the background. John walked Beca up near the altar and then shook Jesse's hand, kissing Beca's cheek before going to stand with the rest of the attendees.

Chloe stood with her father as they waited for their cue to walk down the aisle. "This is it." She said to herself.

"Beca truly is the luckiest girl in the world." Richard whispered in his daughter's ear. Then the Bellas began to sing their second chorus and that was the cue to begin walking. The small crowd turned back again to look at Chloe and her father. Chloe had one arm linked in her father's arm and the other was holding a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers. All eyes were on her, but when Chloe looked up and saw Beca staring back at her, everything else just disappeared.

A small smile tugged at Beca's lips, and she instantly felt hot tears of joy stinging at her eyes when she locked eyes with Chloe. The whole world disappeared in that moment; the crowd became nonexistent as Beca gazed at her soon-to-be wife. Beca had to look away for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to maintain her composure before she turned back to watch Richard and Chloe walk to the end of the aisle. Chloe felt as if everything was finally falling into place, and it was. As she neared the end of the aisle, the fact that this was her reality began to sink in. Happy tears formed in those baby blue eyes. Richard walked up and shook Jesse and Beca's hand before hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek before going to sit down.

"You may be seated." Jesse said. Once the crowd sat down, Jesse began his speech. "Here we are, after a long winding road of ups and downs. Here we are. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale in the bonds of matrimony. Both of these two women are strong, confident, and successful, sure of themselves. When people look at them, they don't just see beautiful, talented and successful people, they see two people so helplessly in love with each other. They are perfect for each other, more than perfect for each other. Beca here is one of those people who takes a lot to open up, and Chloe is an open book. They even each other out, while both being equally stubborn," he said, getting a slight laugh from the crowd, "their different and unique traits make them the perfect match. Now before we get to the vows and the 'I do's', these two would like to tell you why they have come and invited you here today. Beca, would you like to go first?"

Beca nodded and stepped forward, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I hope that you all know by now that my name is Beca Mitchell," she said with a chuckle, the crowd laughing as well. "I'm just a girl from Portland, Maine, that had a dream of becoming a music producer in Los Angeles. I can proudly say that I've made that dream come true, but that dream is nothing compared to the dream of mine that is about to come true. Like Jesse said, I've never been a person who opens up or has a lot of experience with feelings, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I've invited you all here today because I think that all of you deserve to know how my life has been changed by the woman standing here with me today, because Chloe," Beca said, turning to the redhead. Beca's voice cracked and she took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall. "Chloe, you saved me." Chloe took Beca's hands in her own and did her best not to cry as well.

"Chloe, why don't you tell people why you've invited them here today." Jesse said, patting Beca on the shoulder.

"When I was a little girl, I had always known I was a bit different from others. Sure I did most things any girl would do, I painted my nails, I wore dresses, and I pretended to just like boys." She said, laughing a little. "But I always knew something about me was different. Beca, when I first met you, those seven years ago at Barden at that activities fair, I fell for you. Instantly. And though at times I was afraid that I'd scare you away with my perky and weird personality, you never judged me and liked me for who I am. Everyday you save my life, and everyday you make me feel like I can do anything I set my mind to. You're my best friend, and there's no one in this world who makes me as happy as you. I love you so much, I always have since the day we met and I always will." She said, letting a couple tears fall down her cheek.

Beca smiled and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Don't cry, baby," she whispered just so Chloe could hear.

Jesse had taken a handkerchief from his pocket and was pretending to dry his eyes. "Wow. You two have already made me cry and we haven't even gotten to the vows," he said with a chuckle. Jesse looked out into the audience, seeing that almost each person in the crowd had been doing the same as him. "Let's give everyone a minute to regain their composure before we get to the vows, shall we? Which one of you would like to go first once we've all gotten our emotions under control." The small crowd laughed again at Jesse's cute little one liners.

"I'll go." Chloe said before looking at Beca and taking her hands and laughing a little bit as she looked at her one true love. "Beca Jade Mitchell. Here we are, standing here on the beach where you gave me the most beautiful proposal I could've dreamed of. But no matter what you had done, I would've said yes." She said smiling and looking into those beautiful midnight blue eyes. "I can promise you so many things, but I won't be able to keep them. I can promise that we'll never have a disagreement, but that's just not realistic. I can promise to say that I'll always be able to pay the bills, but that won't necessarily always be true. I can promise to never make a mistake, but then I wouldn't be human. So I'm going to promise you all the things I know for sure." Chloe then took a very deep breath and looked into Beca's eyes. "I vow always be honest with you, and to tell you exactly what I'm feeling and thinking. I vow to always be faithful to you and to never take your love for granted. I vow to always try my best to make you laugh and smile when you're having a rough day, but to know just when silence will do more good than words will. But most of all, I vow to love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life because Beca," Chloe said smiling at Beca, and tearing up again. "You are the love of my life and nothing is ever going to change that."

Beca smiled and wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen during Chloe's vows. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling at Chloe. Beca waited a few moments so she could calm herself and gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"I have written and rewritten my vows more times than I can count, but each time I read them over, they just didn't seem right. It took a few days for me to realize that I was never going to be able to write the perfect vows, because I'm never going to be able to put my love for you in words," Beca said in a shaky voice, feeling herself begin to get choked up with emotion. "All I've wanted for most of my life was to belong. I've been the outcast for the majority of my life. Not very many people are willing to hang out with the alternative chick with tattoos and piercings, right Aubrey?" Beca said to the blonde, which earned a laugh. "Chloe, you were the first person that truly accepted me for who I was. You've supported me in the good times and the bad, you've been the shoulder that I cried on when I was happy or sad, and you've always been there when I needed you most. I could promise you lots of things today, but I'm no perfect person. I can't promise to make you breakfast in bed every morning, because we both know how I'm not a functioning human being before 10:00 in the morning. I can't promise to always bring a smile to your face when you're feeling down, because sometimes I don't even understand feelings. There are so many things that I wish I could promise you, but I can't." Beca paused, gazing into Chloe's eyes. "There's really only one thing that I will be able to promise you. I can vow to always give my love to you, Chloe Elizabeth Beale. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do for you. So today, on July 7th of 2018, I vow to you that I will love you with every fiber of my being for the rest of my life. I will love you forever and always." Chloe felt the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger.

"I love you too baby." Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand.

"Alrighty then," Jesse said smiling at his best friends. "I think we can all agree these two truly love each other." The crowd cheered a little in agreement. "Damn, those vows were super emotional. Now, let's get these rings out here, because I think these two are wanting that kiss more than any of us right now." Aubrey and Stacie handed Jesse the rings. "Beca, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, in happiness and times of sorrow, in sickness and in health, and through all of the times ahead of you, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" He said.

Beca took the wedding ring from Jesse, who was holding it out for her to take. Beca smiled at him, then looked into Chloe's eyes. "I do," she said, loud and clear for all present to hear.

Jesse smiled and then turned to Chloe. "Chloe, do you take Beca to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold in happiness and times of sorrow, in sickness and in health, and through all of the times ahead of you, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" He asked the redhead.

Chloe instantly began nodding her head and chuckling as tears swept down her face. "I do," she said as they exchanged rings and put them on each others left ring fingers.

"Now's the time you two have been waiting for." Jesse said with a smile. "By the power invested in me by the city of San Diego, I now pronounce you wife and wife." He said smiling as Chloe and Beca both anxiously waited for the next sentence. "You may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Chloe muttered before wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and kissing her more passionately than ever before, holding her close and tightly as the crowd cheered them on.

Beca broke the kiss after a few more seconds, needing to catch her breath and wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face like a river. She laughed and smiled, embracing Chloe tightly. "I love you so, so much, Mrs. Mitchell," she whispered in the redhead's ear.

"I love you so, so much Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe said as Beca spun her around. They kissed one more time and then the Bellas began to sing background to Taylor when she started singing the song Beca had written for Chloe. The pair walked down the aisle as Taylor sang and people threw flower petals and watched the beautiful couple walk back from where they came until they were out of sight of everyone else.

"I cannot believe that we just got married," Beca said with a laugh while she and Chloe walked towards the limousine that would take them to the reception hall. "I don't know about you, but I couldn't have imagined our wedding ceremony being any more perfect than it was." Chloe just looked at hers and Beca's hands laced in each other. A smile tugging at her lips.

"It was perfect." Chloe answered. She then looked up at Beca and leaned in to kiss her lips. "I'm married to the love of my life."

"So am I," Beca replied, leaning into the kiss. When they reached the limousine, Beca opened the door so Chloe could get in. "After you, my beautiful wife," she said, following Chloe into the back of the limo and closing the door.

"Congratulations, you two," their driver said once they got in the back of the limo, "You two are a beautiful couple. Now, it's off to the reception." Chloe smiled and then they quickly changed into their reception clothing. Chloe wore a beautiful white sundress and some pretty white heels. She let her hair out of the beautiful bun and then turned to look at Beca.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips. "You look as stunning as you did at the ceremony," Beca replied with a smile.

Soon, the limousine arrived at the reception hall. Beca and Chloe got out of the limo and linked their arms before heading inside the reception hall to begin the second half of their already wonderful evening. Chloe made Beca promise to stay sober throughout, and that was something both of them were going to keep. They made it to the dance floor and then Bruno and Taylor got to the stage and started singing a cover of the song "LOVE" by Nat King Cole.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned her forehead to Beca's. Beca's arms went around Chloe's waist, and she pulled her wife closer to her as they swayed to the music. "I was finding it really difficult to keep it together during your vows. I'm surprised that I was able to hold the tears in for so long," Beca murmured with a little chuckle.

"Same here, when you were saying your vows, I was barely keeping myself from crying a happy river." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips softly.

Beca smiled when their lips parted, and they continued to sway to the music. "Well Mrs. Mitchell, I can definitely say that this night has been one of the best nights of my life," Beca murmured. Chloe smiled and leaned her head on Beca's shoulders. Each of them had their father daughter dance and both of those were absolutely touching, everyone shedding tears.

It was nearing the end of the reception and the girls had finished dinner, now it was onto the cake stuffing. Chloe and Beca gathered near the cake with the rest of their small crowd and got ready to cut their cake together.

Beca and Chloe stood side by side in front of the cake. Beca grabbed the knife and a small plate, and then gave the knife to Chloe so she could cut out a piece of the cake. Once the redhead had done so, Beca gave her a fork and took a fork for herself. "You ready, babe?"

"Yup." Chloe then picked up the piece of cake and shoved into Beca's face, getting laughs from the crowd. "Oops." She said smiling deviously.

"I hate you so much," Beca said, using a napkin to wipe the bits of frosting and cake off of her face before she grabbed a piece of cake, smashing it in Chloe's face before the redhead could react. "Oops," Beca said, shrugging with a smirk on her face.

Chloe laughed and then burst out laughing even more when Beca licked some of the frosting off her face. She then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, smiling into the kiss as she and Beca held each other close.

"Your lips taste like frosting," Beca commented once they broke the kiss. Beca looked down at her black dress, rolling her eyes when she saw white frosting had gotten onto it from when Chloe shoved the cake in her face. "Look what you did. You ruined a perfectly good dress," Beca said, crossing her arms playfully.

"I'm sure you can get that out baby," Chloe said smiling widely and leaning into kiss Beca again. After she pulled back she said, "I love you so, so much Beca Jade Mitchell." She muttered so only Beca could hear. "So much and I've never been more happy in my entire life than right now."

Beca hummed softly in agreement. "It doesn't get much better than this. We're finally married, Chlo. We did it," she whispered back with a smile. "And I love you so much as well, Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Chloe said smiling.

As the reception ended everyone started to head home, Aubrey and Jesse were watching Barden for the next three weeks while Beca and Chloe were in Hawaii. Taylor had lended them her private jet so they could have the whole plane ride to themselves. It was about a five and a half hour plane ride to Oahu. They had gotten a five star condo on a private beach, and were driven there in an uber. Chloe smiled once they got to their own little tropical oasis, and it made her realize how real this all was.

The uber dropped them off at the front door to the condo, and after they grabbed all their suitcases from the car, they went up to the door. Beca took out the key, pausing before unlocking the door. "This is really happening," she told herself, turning and smiling at Chloe before unlocking the door.

They stepped inside, and Beca's jaw immediately dropped. "Wow. They really weren't kidding when they said this was a five-star condo," Beca said, setting her suitcases down and going to the window to look out at the ocean.

"It's perfect babe," she said, holding Beca close and leaning her chin on Beca's shoulder. "You're perfect." She whispered in Beca's ear with her hands around the brunettes petite waist. "Everything is the way it should be."

Beca nodded. "Everything's played out like I hoped it would," she murmured, looking from the beautiful ocean to the beautiful woman standing beside her. They had been through many ups and downs throughout the last seven years, but they knew that they had each other, and no matter what was ahead of them on their journey, they could rely on each other through it all.

 **YAYYYYY! Chloe and Beca are finally married! We wanted Jesse to officiate and for Beca to make peace with her father in their love hate relationship. What did you guys think of the chapter? We hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	34. Chapter 33: Honeymoon in Hawaii

Chapter 33: Honeymooning in Hawaii

It didn't take very long for Beca to pull Chloe to the bedroom of their Hawaiian condo. Much to her surprise, she had managed to keep her promises of staying sober on their wedding night and going without sex for two long and agonizing weeks, so it was safe to say that Beca was ready to end those streaks.

"You are so, so beautiful," Beca whispered in a low voice, pushing Chloe down on the bed before attacking the redhead's neck with her lips. Chloe groaned and let Beca's lips cover her neck in loving kisses. She let Beca pin her hands to the bed, and just let Beca take control.

"Shit, Beca." Chloe gasped. She moaned and let Beca take full control. "I think it's safe to say the next few weeks will be full of sex?" She suggested, feeling her core heat up and throb as Beca's hips started grinding into her own.

"Definitely," Beca muttered back, "I've waited too long for this, and I'm going to take every chance I get to make you feel incredible." Beca continued to grind her hips into Chloe's, creating more friction between the two of them. The brunette ran her hands up and down the redhead's back in search for zipper of her dress. Once she found it, she made quick work of it, slipping the dress off before continuing her previous motions.

"Sounds perfect to me," Chloe muttered as Beca slipped off her dress. Chloe couldn't help but moan as Beca's hips rammed into her own, and she ran her hands down Beca's back to her bum, squeezing softly. The redhead reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss as their bodies continued to grind together.

"Hmm, you like this don't you?" Beca murmured, a smirk on her face as her motions earned another moan from Chloe. Beca slowed her grinding to a complete stop, running her hands up and down Chloe's thighs. "What do you want me to do, love?"

The redhead moaned and whimpered when Beca's grinding stopped. "I want you to just make love to me like you've been wanting to these last two weeks. Let out all of your sexual frustration on me." Chloe whimpered, wanting more and more from Beca as each second went by.

"Alright, love. I'll do just that in a few minutes," Beca murmured, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear. Beca smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to Chloe's. "I am so happy that I finally get to call you my wife," the brunette whispered, beginning to grind down on Chloe again. Chloe moaned and gripped onto Beca's waist tightly as Beca resumed her previous grinding motions.

"Mmm babe, you're such a sexy wife." Chloe muttered, biting her lip softly to try and resist her need to moan loudly.

Beca noticed this, and raised her eyebrow. "Why are you trying to resist me, baby?" She asked.

"You're turning me on a lot, and if you don't begin soon I may get to the finish before you even get to the start." Chloe muttered, doing her best not to get too excited. It had been two weeks and they were now newlyweds, so it was safe to say Chloe was pretty horny and could get excited easily.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's reply. "We certainly don't want that now, do we? Just wait a little bit longer, love. I promise that it'll be worth it," she muttered, moving her lips to Chloe's collarbone.

"Fuck," Chloe whimpered as Beca continued to tease her. Her body needed this and she was constantly moaning and groaning now. "Please, Beca."

"Okay, love. You've waited long enough and so have I," Beca murmured, unclasping Chloe's bra and letting it fall to the floor. Beca's hands trailed down to her thighs, and softly tugged at the waistband of her underwear. Chloe shimmied out of it and waited for their first time as a married couple to start.

"Beca, please start. I can't wait any longer."

"Is it okay if I take it a little slow? I just want tonight to be relaxing for you," Beca murmured, looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled up at her new wife and then leaned up to kiss her lips.

"That's fine, just give me everything tonight." Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled and connected their lips in a gentle and loving kiss. "I will, baby. I promise I will," she mumbled against her wife's lips and then slowly inserting a finger inside of her. Chloe let out a whimper and moaned.

"Shit," Chloe whimpered. She kissed Beca again and moaned into her wife's mouth.

"Is this feeling alright?" Beca asked, slowly building up a pace with her finger while she kissed Chloe's lips.

Chloe quickly nodded. "It's perfect." She groaned. The redhead moved her lips to Beca's neck and let Beca's free hand travel up and down her body. "My wife is so good in bed." She moaned.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words, adding another finger. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this," Beca whispered, turning her head to the side to give Chloe better access to her neck.

Chloe sucked a hickey right under Beca's ear to drown out a couple of moans. "Baby I'm enjoying this so much." She moaned, gasping as Beca added a finger. "Fucking hell," Chloe gasped. "Please go faster."

"Of course," Beca replied, increasing her pace a little bit so she was at a medium speed. "How is this, Chlo?"

The redhead released a powerful moan, Beca's fingers were turning her on more and more. "So good Becs. So good." She moaned.

Beca continued, satisfied with Chloe's response. "Are you getting close, babe?" She asked, leaning forward and kissing Chloe's lips.

"Really close, baby," Chloe moaned, grabbing the sheets. "Fuck!"

Beca slowly withdrew her fingers from Chloe's folds, then kissing down the redhead's body before she began to put her mouth to good use. "Come on, love. Just let go for me now," Beca murmured. Chloe threw her head back into the pillows and screamed, getting close to her climax.

"Oh Beca! I'm so close baby! Go harder!" Chloe moaned, tangling her hands in Beca's hair.

Beca smirked and did as Chloe asked, continuing to thrust her tongue in and out of the redhead's wet folds. "You taste so good, baby," Beca purred with a smile. That was when Chloe lost it.

"BECA!" She screamed. She tugged at Beca's hair and let her climax shoot through her body.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her high, kissing her way back up her body and then pecking her wife's lips gently. "Was that okay?" The brunette asked, laying down on her side and gazing at Chloe.

"Are you kidding? Babe, that was amazing. And definitely worth the wait I must say." Chloe said smiling and rolling over onto her side running her soft hands along Beca's abs. "You certainly upped your game tonight. And that's saying something because you always bring it."

Beca smiled, closing her eyes and sighing happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, love," she murmured, cuddling up to her wife. "This is the start to an amazing life with you, and I couldn't look forward to it more," Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled and then put on a robe. Getting up and going over to the dresser where a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice. Chloe grabbed it and two glasses before pouring each of them a glass. She then walked back over and handed Beca a glass of bubbling champagne. "Here's to us, and the long, happy life we have ahead of us."

Beca sat up and took the glass of champagne from Chloe. "To us," she said, clinking her glass against Chloe's before taking a sip of the champagne. Beca smiled and set the glass down on the nightstand, pulling the covers over herself. "Goodnight, Chlo," Beca murmured softly. Chloe climbed into bed beside Beca and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Goodnight, my beautiful wife." She whispers. "I love you." Chloe then drifted off into a beautiful sleep, excited not only for their three week honeymoon in Hawaii, but for the beginning of their journey together.

Beca woke up the next morning, smiling when she turned her head and saw Chloe sleeping soundly beside her. Beca carefully got out of bed so she didn't wake the redhead, kissing her forehead before going to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Beca returned a few minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee and sat at the foot of the bed, smiling and watching her wife as she slept peacefully. Chloe looked gorgeous even when she slept. From the different positions she slept in, to the way her hair sprawled out across the pillow. She always looked to be enjoying some sort of dream or just enjoying the world of sleep.

Suddenly the scent of the Hawaiian coffee filtered it's way through her nostrils and she began to wake up. Chloe began to stretch and her eyes soon fluttered open, revealing their crystal water shade. The redhead smiled when she saw Beca and reached over, taking her hand. "Hey baby, did you make us some coffee?"

Beca nodded, bringing Chloe's hand up to her lips and kissing it. "There's a cup waiting for you in the kitchen. I can go get it if you'd like," Beca said. She got up and walked over to Chloe, leaning in and kissing her lips sweetly. "For the record, you look adorable when you sleep," the brunette told her with a small smile on her face.

"No I don't. I probably toss and turn and snore." Chloe said chuckling tiredly as she sat up in bed, covering herself in the covers. She smiled as two of the walls in their bedroom were two huge windows cover the entire wall space. It gave them a perfect view of the tropical beach that was theirs for the next three weeks.

"I mean, you do that, but you somehow manage to make it adorable," Beca said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to go get your coffee, and then I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me if you're not too tired after last night," Beca said, winking at Chloe before she left for the kitchen.

"I may be sore, but I can still take a hot shower with my sexy wife." Chloe stated, she smiled as she said that. Getting to call Beca her wife almost felt surreal, almost as if she was in a dream where all of her dreams had come true.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words and then retrieved the cup of coffee she had set aside for her. Beca came back to the bedroom, setting the cup of coffee on the dresser before she went to the bathroom. Beca left the door cracked open and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm before she took her robe off and stepped inside. Chloe hummed happily at the taste of the delicious coffee Beca had made for her. She finished it rather quickly so she could hop into the shower with Beca.

She went into the bathroom and let her robe fall off before she opened up the glass shower door and climbed in with Beca. Beca turned around when she heard the door of the shower open. "Looks like my favorite redhead decided to join me," she said, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

"I couldn't miss the opportunity to share our first shower as a married couple." Chloe said, smiling and giving her wife a few kisses.

Beca smiled and turned around, leaning back into Chloe's embrace. "Do you remember the first time we were in a shower together? That was quite an experience," she said with a chuckle.

"How could I forget?" Chloe said, smiling and wrapping her arms around Beca from behind. "It was the first time I saw you naked." She whispered with a smug smile.

Beca leaned her head back on Chloe's shoulder. "That was definitely the most awkward moment of my life by far. It got even more awkward when Tom showed up," Beca said, cringing at the memory and then laughing.

"Mmm yeah, sorry about that." Chloe said, smiling. "But you have to admit, you couldn't stop staring at me."

Beca blushed, feeling her face burn as her cheeks turned red. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to admit that I couldn't take my eyes off you. You can't blame me, though. It's not everyday that an extremely attractive person, who also happens to be naked, corners you in your shower stall."

"You also looked down." Chloe whispered with a smirk before kissing the back of Beca's shoulder. "And yeah, I noticed you looked down."

"I totally did not look down!" Beca protested. "You were the one that made me drop all my stuff so you could check me out!"

"Honey, I'm not talking about then." Chloe said. "I'm talking about after we finished singing. As for me making you drop your stuff earlier so I could check you out, that's very true." She said with a smirk. She turned Beca around and said, "Sometimes I like to fantasize that we hooked up in that shower stall."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Interesting," she said with a playful smile. "Would you like to tell me what happens in this fantasy of yours?" She asked.

"How about I just show you?" Chloe muttered in Beca's ear before nibbling softly on her earlobe. She pulled Beca closer by her hips so their bodies were touching.

"That could work too," Beca murmured back, smiling and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Play along with me baby," Chloe said before remembering what she had said that day in the shower. She put her hair up in a bun and then said, "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." She said, motioning to her naked form.

Beca smiled softly. "You should be," she said, smiling at Chloe and blushing a little before looking down at the floor of the shower.

"I'm not the only one who should confident about their body." Chloe whispered, smiling at the way Beca seemed shy. "You have an amazing body, and your tattoos are super sexy."

"Thanks," Beca said shyly, continuing to avoid eye contact with Chloe. When she looked up, she saw that the redhead had started to move closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"You can look at me you know, I won't bite." Chloe said with a smirk on her face. "Well, not yet anyways." She tucked a couple of Beca's stray curly wisps of hair back. "I just think you're really pretty."

"Y-you're really pretty too," Beca said, backing up against the tiled wall of the shower. "Like really, really pretty," she added.

"Are you nervous honey?" Chloe said playfully. "Don't worry, there's no need to be. I won't do anything. That is, unless you want me to." One of her hands was on the shower wall near Beca's head.

"I-I'm not sure what I want," Beca stuttered, looking into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"How about I just do this for starters?" Chloe said before leaning in, her lips ghosting over Beca's in a short kiss. "Now I'll let you decide. I don't want to force you into anything."

Beca stood there, surprised by Chloe's sudden move. "I think I liked that. Is that okay?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course it's okay babe," Chloe winked her deadly and sexy wink at Beca. "It'll be our little secret." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. "I'll go now, unless you want me to stay."

When Chloe turned to leave, Beca grabbed her hand. "I want you to stay," she said quietly, a small smile on her face. Chloe smirked and then turned around to face Beca before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips again, this time lingering there a little while longer.

As Chloe pulled away she whispered, "Are you a virgin?" She asked curiously before her lips went to Beca's neck.

Beca shook her head. "No. Are you?" She asked, letting out a little gasp when Chloe started to kiss her neck.

"What do you think?" Chloe muttered as her lips cascaded along Beca's neck. She turned the shower back on and slowly placed her hands Beca's waist.

Beca closed her eyes when the warm water hit her back. "What if someone walks in?"

"It's the middle of the day, no one will walk in babe I promise you." Chloe murmured as she brought her lips back to Beca. Her hands moved around to the dip in Beca's back right above Beca's ass. "All I know is you're slowly beginning to want me. And you want me to do naughty things to you."

Beca felt her face burn as her cheeks turned red. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked, breaking the kiss and looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Definitely not." Chloe muttered. "Do you want me to do those naughty things to you?" She asked after kissing Beca's lips roughly for a minute or two.

Beca pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. "Can you promise me something?" She murmured.

"What is that love?" Chloe whispered with a smile on her face.

"I want to be able to see you again. Promise me that you won't bail like everyone else," Beca replied.

"Of course you'll see me again, I've felt something for you since the day I met you. I'm not just going to leave. I'm going to stay." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's lips before gently pushing her against the shower wall, running her hands along Beca's skin.

Beca smiled, allowing Chloe to take control. "Okay," she whispered back, cupping Chloe's cheeks with her hands and kissing her back. Chloe smiled and then made love to Beca in multiple rounds, making sure to give her an incredible time.

Once they were done with their little fantasy, Chloe and Beca sat against the wall of the big shower floor as the warm water fell over them.

"That was nice," Beca said, smiling and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder as the warm water slowly trickled down onto them.

"It was, wasn't it?" Chloe said smiling as Beca rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Beca hummed in agreement. "So, what's on the agenda for today? I was thinking that we could go on a hike if that was alright with you."

"Of course, there is supposed to be a bunch of really pretty trails around here. I think one of them leads to a waterfall." Chloe said smiling before she got up and went to turn off the shower.

Beca opened the door and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. "Maybe we could take some cute pictures while we're on our hike," she suggested.

"Of course we will. We're in Hawaii. And I brought my Polaroid camera." Chloe loved taking pictures. She was a pretty good photographer and taking photos relieved her of stress and they made her happy. "We can take a whole bunch."

"Great! I'll go get dressed and then I'll make us some breakfast, and then we can go on our hike," Beca said, leaning in and giving Chloe a peck on the lips. Chloe got dressed and then went down to help Beca with breakfast.

"Can I help, baby?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind.

"Sure. Can you make us some toast? The bread is over there," Beca said, pointing to the counter. Before Chloe turned away, Beca kissed her cheek, smiling before turning her attention back to the scrambled eggs she was making.

"Sure thing babe, and why don't I make a little fruit salad while I'm at it?" She suggested as she grabbed some slices of bread provided in the cupboard. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds great, baby. Thank you," Beca said over her shoulder. Once the scrambled eggs were done, she grabbed a few plates and put some on each plate. "How's the fruit salad coming along?" Chloe was cutting up some strawberries, bananas and apples into their fruit salad.

"It's going pretty well, those eggs smell great." Chloe said smiling. Once she finished the fruit salad the two of them sat down to eat. They sat out on the deck at a dining table. It was a rather beautiful and warm morning in Hawaii, and Chloe couldn't be happier than she was now. Sitting here, eating breakfast with her wife. Her wife. Just the thought of that made her smile widely.

Beca took a bite out of the toast and leaned back in her chair, looking out at the waves crashing against the sand. She took a sip of coffee, then saw Chloe smiling out of the corner of her eye. "What are you smiling at?" Beca asked.

"I'm just happy." Chloe answered taking a bit of scrambled eggs. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life."

"I'm really happy too, and it's all because of you," Beca said, smiling and resting her hand on top of Chloe's. "Being able to call you my wife makes me happier than I've ever dreamed of being."

Chloe smiled and then they both finished their breakfast. After they cleaned up the dishes in the sink they got ready to head out on their hike. Chloe wore a bright pink loose tank top with a neon green sports bra underneath in case it got too hot and she needed to take her shirt off. She also wore a pair of blue athletic shorts and her Keens hiking slash water shoes.

Beca had already gotten dressed and was sitting on the couch, looking at the different trails they could go to on her phone. Beca looked up and smiled when she saw Chloe enter the room, and she gave her phone to the redhead. "Those are a few different trails that I was looking at. They all have really pretty views and would be good for taking pictures." Chloe looked at them while she put her hair up in a ponytail. She then put her polaroid camera in her hiking bag that held some snacks and water.

"What about this one?" She said pointing to the third one Beca had checked out. "It's really beautiful and there's a waterfall at the end. Plus, we'll have the next three weeks to hike those other places." She said slinging her backpack onto her shoulders.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's go," she said, taking Chloe's hand and kissing her sweetly before they headed over to the trail.

Beca offered to carry the backpack once they got there so Chloe could take pictures with her Polaroid. "Hey Chlo! Come check this out!" Beca said, gesturing for Chloe to follow her. Chloe went to follow Beca and saw that Beca had spotted some cute little monkeys hanging from some tree branches.

"Aww," Chloe said smiling before she took out her polaroid and took a picture.

Beca looked back up at the monkeys in the tree and thought for a moment. "Do you think if I climb up the tree, the monkeys will run away?" She asked, turning to Chloe. "I think it would be a funny picture of me in a tree with monkeys."

"You can try babe, I'll definitely get a picture." Chloe said smiling widely as her wife began to climb the tree. The redhead couldn't help but laugh as the Beca climbed up the tree towards the monkey.

"Stop laughing! You'll distract me and then I'll fall and hurt myself!" Beca said, struggling to maintain her footing. The little monkey ended up running away anyway, causing Beca to sigh in disappointment. "Well, you might as well take a picture anyways. This is the only time you'll ever see me climb up a tree." Chloe took a picture on her phone and on the polaroid.

"Alright baby, I got it. Come on down and we'll hike to the waterfall." Chloe said.

Beca slowly climbed down the tree, hopping to the ground and taking Chloe's hand as they continued to hike the trail. "I never realized how truly beautiful Hawaii is until I came here. This place is unlike any I've ever been," Beca murmured, looking around at the beautiful trees and flowers.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Chloe said smiling as she walked hand in hand with Beca along the trail. They took their time admiring the different plants and view of the ocean that they got during their hike. They passed people along the trail and asked some of them to take their picture.

About an hour and a half later, Chloe heard a sound of water rushing. "I think that the waterfall is nearby." She said smiling widely. Beca listened carefully, hearing the faint sound of water.

"It sounds like it's pretty close," Beca said. They continued to walk until they saw a small platform that stuck out from the trail. They went onto the platform, and Beca's jaw dropped. In front of them was an enormous waterfall. "Wow."

"It's absolutely incredible." Chloe said smiling and watching the water run into a small pond. "Hawaii truly is amazing." Chloe wondered aloud as the two of them gazed upon the incredibly beautiful waterfall. After a while of looking at it, Chloe leaned over and whispered. "Should we get a picture of us kissing in front of it?" She asked.

Beca nodded and smiled. "That would be really romantic," she said, turning to look at Chloe before looking back at the beautiful waterfall. "Do you want to take the picture here, or should we see if we can find a way to get closer to the waterfall?" Beca asked.

"Here, so then we can capture the whole waterfall." Chloe said. She took out her polaroid and then said, "Are we ready?" Chloe and Beca leaned in and kissed each other sweetly while took the perfect picture. "Should we head back down now? I'd like to go for a little swim in the ocean before dinner."

"Sounds good," Beca said. Once the polaroid printed the picture out, Beca carefully took it, smiling after she looked at it. "This is a really cute picture," she said as they started to walk back on the trail.

"Well duh, you and are in it how could it not be cute and badass?" Chloe said smiling, linking her hand with Beca's as they began walking back down the trail to their condo. "What do you think of Hawaii so far?"

"It's amazing. I can't believe that we still have almost three weeks here. We definitely made a good choice by coming here for our honeymoon," Beca replied, smiling. When they got back to the condo, Beca changed into a white bikini top with a matching bottom and waited for Chloe to change so they could go swim in the ocean. Chloe changed into a purple bikini that she knew Beca would like because it was her favorite color. Ot had cute little white flowers on it. She then put her hair in a braid and walked downstairs to meet Beca.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Beca smiled and shook her head. "It always amazes me how you manage to look so adorable and so sexy at the same time," she said with a chuckle. Beca took Chloe's hand, smiling and gazing into her eyes for a few moments. "Well, shall we go to the beach?"

"Yes, if we stay gazing into our eyes for too much longer we'll be more likely to head to the bedroom than too the beach." Chloe stated before they put on sunscreen and walked out of their condo straight onto the beach. Chloe breathed in the delightful Hawaii beach air. She then set down their stuff and instantly ran into the water.

Beca chuckled and followed Chloe into the water. "Hey! Slow down!" Beca said, laughing as she swam after Chloe. Beca finally caught up to the redhead, and she threw her arms around her before she could swim away. "Hello there, beautiful," she whispered.

"Hi," Chloe said giggling. The water was refreshing, crystal clear and absolutely beautiful, it also wasn't super cold. She then turned around and pecked Beca's lips before dunking herself under water.

Beca did the same, rubbing her eyes when she resurfaced. Beca put her arms around Chloe's neck, and she leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and picking her up to twirl her around. "You and me. For the rest of forever. Chloe and Beca Mitchell, take on the world."

Beca smiled and leaned their foreheads together. "I know that we can get through anything when we have each other. There's no person that I'd rather have by my side than you."

"Forever," Chloe whispered as they stood there in the ocean.

"Forever and always," Beca murmured back, taking Chloe's hands in hers and looking into her eyes. Turning her head towards the ocean, Beca looked out into the distance. The sun was just beginning to set, so the sky was turned bright pink by its rays. "A beautiful sunset on our first day here. It couldn't get any better than this."

"It really couldn't." Chloe said. She quickly ran to their bag, grabbed her polaroid and ran back out to Beca. "Ready for the best sunset selfie ever?" She asked with her gorgeous smile spreading across her face.

"You bet I am," Beca said, putting her arm around Chloe's waist and bringing her closer. Right before Chloe took the photo of them, Beca kissed her cheek. "Wow. We really are a cute couple," Beca said with a smile when Chloe showed her the photo they had just taken.

"We should probably go get ready for dinner, our reservation is in about an hour or so." Chloe suggested as they walked back to shore.

Beca nodded and followed Chloe out of the water and to the shore. After drying off with their towels, the two headed to the condo to get ready for dinner. "I'm going to go shower and get the ocean salt off of me. You can join me if you promise that you won't try to distract me," Beca said with a chuckle.

"I promise I won't use my bewitching charm to distract you." Chloe said before they hopped into the shower, washing each other off. After the shower Chloe dried her hair and put some makeup on before putting on a sexy one strapped blue dress with pink heels and she put her hair up into a bun.

Beca opted to go for a pantsuit similar to the one she had worn at the Grammy's a few years back, although this time she did wear a blouse. Beca straightened her blazer and then put on her black heels before going out to meet Chloe.

Beca couldn't help but gaze in awe of her beautiful wife when she saw her. "Wow, Chlo. You look absolutely amazing," the brunette complimented. Chloe turned around and smiled at Beca, also blushing a little bit from her compliment.

"Thank you," she said grabbing her wallet. "You look pretty gorgeous yourself." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "I can think of some ways that pantsuit will be coming off later."

Beca smirked, lingering on Chloe's lips for a few extra moments. "Oh really? I look forward to it then," she replied, leaving a small kiss on Chloe's neck. Beca took Chloe's hand, smiling at their fingers laced together. "Do you want to call an uber to take us to the restaurant?"

"Why don't we walk? It's not too far down the street and the weather is perfect." Chloe suggest with a smile. "Plus we have about thirty minutes before we have to be there. So, what's the rush? We'll take an uber on the way home."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. She made sure she had the keys to the condo with her before they walked out the door and began to walk towards the restaurant.

"I know I've said this almost a million times, but I still can't believe that we're here in Hawaii for our honeymoon," Beca said, holding Chloe's hand as they walked side-by-side down the sidewalk.

"I know, Hawaii is amazing. I still can't get over how stunning it is." Chloe said smiling. The sun was just sinking under the ocean on the horizon and the sky was a beautiful pink slash orange color.

As they continued walking, they approached the busier part of the town. "What's the name of the restaurant again?" Beca asked, pausing as she looked at all the different signs in search for the restaurant they would be dining at that evening.

"My parents went there one their honeymoon. It's an authentic Hawaiian place called 'Luaus and Leis,'" Chloe said. They continued to walk along the street, admiring the Hawaii sky and the Hawaii mountains. "I think we'll have to cross the street up here." Chloe said.

"Alright," Beca said, spotting the restaurant's sign. She and Chloe walked over to the nearest crosswalk and waited until there were no cars coming from both directions to cross the street. They were halfway across the road when Beca heard a few people shout "Look out!" followed by the sound of screeching tires and a loud car horn. Beca turned, her eyes immediately blinded by the headlights of a car that was speeding towards them. "Shit!" Beca yelled. Without thinking, she turned to Chloe and pushed her towards the sidewalk, catching one last glimpse of the redhead before she was sent flying to the ground from the impact of the car.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed.

 **Don't hate us. This was a major point in our short stories. Anyways, let's hope Beca is okay. Let us know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	35. Chapter 34: Sometimes Praying Helps

Chapter 34: Sometimes Praying Helps

"BECA!" Chloe screamed in terror as she watched her worst nightmare happen right before her eyes. She ran over to Beca, not caring about the glass shards on the street. Her heart was being torn up into a million pieces, and her mind was imagining all the horror that was going on. She made it to Beca's limp body and she got down on her knees, wincing a little when some glass pieces broke her first layer of skin. But Chloe got over it quickly and picked Beca up in her arms. "Beca, Beca wake up please!" Chloe said crying hysterically. Blood covered Beca's body as she lay there in Chloe's arms, lifeless in the middle of the street. "BECA! WAKE UP PLEASE! Someone call an ambulance! Please!" She cried out.

Several pairs of footsteps got closer, and two men who looked to be about twenty quickly ran over to help. "Oh shit," one of them said, wincing when he saw Beca's broken, blood-covered body. "I'll call an ambulance."

The other man kneeled down beside Chloe, putting two fingers to Beca's neck and feeling for a pulse. "Fuck, I can't find her pulse," he muttered to himself, moving to Beca's wrist in the hopes that he could find a faint heartbeat. "Come on, come on." He said to Beca's limp body. "Come on give me something."

Chloe sat there holding Beca in her arms. "Please wake up Beca, please." She cried. Her whole world was crashing around her.

"There's a pulse, but it's faint. She's losing a lot of blood is the ambulance on it's way?" One of guys asked.

"They should be here soon." Said the one who called the ambulance.

"She might not make it if they don't show up soon." The man turned to Chloe. "My name's James. Right now I'm studying to be a doctor, so I don't know much, but I do know that if we lay her flat on the ground, her blood might start to clot and she won't be losing so much," he said. Chloe didn't want to let go of Beca, but she did as James said they lay her on the ground.

"I can't lose her," Chloe said sobbing loudly as she began to hear sirens in the distance. "I can't lose her."

"Michael!" James called, the other man turning around. "I need you to make sure that her pulse is consistent, if it changes even a little bit you need to let me know." Michael nodded and crouched down beside Beca, holding two fingers to her wrist just like James had done a few minutes before.

James moved out of Michael's way and sat next to Chloe. "The paramedics should be here soon, and they'll be able to help more. I wish I could do more, but I don't want to do more harm than help," he told her sincerely.

"Thank you." Chloe said before breaking down and crying again. She tucked Beca's hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. "Please, stay with me." She whispered. "Stay with me baby."

The sirens of the ambulance got louder, and James looked up, seeing the van driving towards them. Standing up, he offered his hand to Chloe. "Come on. We should get out of their way so they can help her," he said, leading Chloe away from Beca's body and to the sidewalk. It made Chloe sick to her stomach to see Beca all mangled up and broken, like a used up ragdoll. The redhead turned her face away, unable to look at Beca without wanting throw up or cry.

The ambulance stopped in front of them, and a few paramedics hopped out of the back, lowering a stretcher onto the pavement. Michael joined James and Chloe, and all three of them watched as the paramedics carefully picked up Beca's body and put her onto the stretcher. Hoisting the stretcher back into the back of the ambulance, the paramedics got back in, closed the door, and sped off towards the hospital.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," James said, grabbing his keys and running to his car, which was parked on the street. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of Beca's body as they carried it into the ambulance. She got into James' car and he drove her to the hospital.

Once they got there, Beca had already been rushed into the emergency room for surgery and Chloe was stuck waiting into the hallway.

James waited with Chloe as well, trying to calm her down. "She's going to be fine. The doctors will take care of it," James said in a reassuring voice, although it was obvious that Chloe didn't believe what he said.

"Thank you for all your help James, really." Chloe said trying to smile. Honestly at this point she couldn't. Her heart felt like it was a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean without any survivors. "It's just hard to be calm right now."

James nodded. "I understand that this is pretty stressful. I'll be here if you need to talk to me," he said.

"Chloe Mitchell?" The receptionist at the front desk called out. Chloe instantly stood up and walked over to the receptionist.

"I'm Chloe Mitchell." Chloe said wiping her tears.

"We've just gotten a report, she's in critical condition but she's in a coma, they'll be keeping close watch on her but you should be able to go in." The receptionist said. "She's in room 601."

"Thank you so much," Chloe said before rushing to the stairs. She didn't bother taking the elevator and ran up six flights of stairs before making it to Beca's floor. She went into Beca's room and saw her wife lying there, broken but thankfully breathing. Bruises and cuts covered her face, and IV's were stuck in her arm as well as breathing tubes up her nose to help her breath. Chloe rushed to her side and sat in the chair closest to Beca, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "I'm so sorry Beca. Please stay with me. Stay with me."

The door opened, and a middle-aged woman walked in with a clipboard and a pen. "Ah, you must be Chloe. I'm Dr. Stephens," the woman introduced herself, holding her hand out to Chloe. "I imagine that all of this is extremely stressful for you, which is why I came to reassure you that Beca is going to make it. Right now, she's in a coma, but she should wake up within the next few days. We've been able to diagnose some of her injuries, but we'll be able to do more x-rays and testing once she wakes up."

"The receptionist told me she's in critical condition? How are you sure she's going to make it if she's in critical condition?" Chloe asked, tearing up as she looked at Beca. "If you were sure she was going to make it then she wouldn't be on a breathing machine and you've only been able to figure out some of her injuries. But if there's bleeding her brain? What if there is something you missed and that thing that you missed kills my wife? Don't tell me you're sure she's going to make it until you're sure you've found every single one of her injuries. Don't tell me she may wake up in a few days unless you know that for sure!" Chloe said trying to hold the tears back.

"I know that this is stressful, and I'm going to try my best to be honest with you about her condition. Yes, she technically is in critical condition. However, her vital signs have been improving since the initial procedure, and we expect that she should begin recovery soon. Of course, we may have overlooked some things, and like I said we will be able to assess the situation further when she wakes up from her coma," Dr. Stephens said I'm a calm voice.

"Thank you." Chloe stated before Dr. Stephens left the room. She then took Beca's hand. She stayed there, never leaving her side except to use the bathroom. If she had food delivered she'd have them bring it to Beca's room because she didn't want to leave Beca's side. That James guy brought her a change of clothes so she wouldn't have to stay in the dress. One week passed, and everyone had heard about the accident, they kept calling or texting to check up on Beca. Thankfully it hadn't gotten out to the press. Beca hadn't woken up yet and Chloe was starting to feel hopeless.

"Beca, I don't know if you can hear me. But please, please wake up. I can't lose you. You are the love of my life and I can't lose you. Remember, we said 'Forever,' and I want that to happen. So please wake up. Please be okay because I don't know what I will do without you. You are my light, you are my life, you are my everything and if you go I don't think I'll ever be as happy as I am with you. Don't leave me, don't go." Chloe said in a state of sobbing. "Please. Please wake up. I'm begging you to please wake up. Please. I love you. Don't go. I love you so, so much." Chloe muttered before kissing Beca's forehead.

Dr. Stephens came in to do her daily check up on Beca's vitals. "Hello, Chloe," she greeted with a friendly smile. "I'm just here to check on Beca's vitals. She's improved a lot in the past week."

Dr. Stephens checked Beca's heart rate and breathing, writing a few other notes down on her clipboard before she left. A few minutes later, she returned with a few of the other doctors who had performed surgery on Beca. "Chloe, could you go wait in the hall for a few minutes?" Dr. Stephens asked. Chloe nodded and then slowly got up to leave the room even though she hated having to leave Beca's side. Chloe went and sat outside in the hallway at one of the chairs right in front of Beca's room.

"Sometimes praying helps." A familiar voice said. Chloe turned and Taylor, Bruno and Ariana. Ariana came up and hugged Chloe.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked.

"As soon as we heard we were planning to come and visit." Taylor stated, now giving Chloe her hug right before Bruno gave her a hug.

"We weren't going to let you go through something like this alone." Bruno said, as they all did their best to comfort her.

"There's no paps here right?" Chloe asked.

"None," Taylor said.

"Thank you guys for being here. It means a lot to me." Chloe said tearing up before they all shared a group hug.

"Anything for our favorite redhead." Ariana added.

Dr. Stephens came back out into the hallway. "Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?" The redhead approached Dr. Stephens. "I'm sure you're eager for Beca to wake up. We are too. Each day that she doesn't wake up is another day that we are unable to fully assess the damage that has been done. So, my colleagues and I decided that we're going to attempt to wake Beca up from the coma, rather than waiting for her to wake up on her own."

"But isn't that dangerous if it's not a medically induced coma? She could die." Chloe said. Just then one of the doctors came out.

"What is it?" Dr. Stephens asked.

"She's stirring, she's beginning to wake up on her own." The young male doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Let us do our assessments then we will let you see her." Dr. Stephens said before rushing back into the room, leaving Chloe out there.

About half an hour later, Dr. Stephens and the other doctors opened the door to Beca's room. "She's now stable, but she does seem to have some memory loss. I'd recommend that only one person go in at a time to visit her."

"Does she remember me?" Chloe asked. She didn't even care if Beca remembered they were married, or even dating at this point, she just needed to know Beca remembered her.

"Yes, and she remembers that you've been dating for a while. But I don't think she knows you're married. That may come back in a while." Dr. Stephens then let Chloe inside the room so she and Beca could be alone for a little while.

"Hey Beca," Chloe said as she walked in and quickly walked over to her.

Beca looked over when she heard someone call her name. She smiled softly, trying to sit up in her hospital bed. "Hey, Chlo," she said in a raspy voice. Chloe sat down and held Beca's hand, holding it and kissing it.

"God Beca, I thought I lost you." Chloe said letting a couple tears fall down her cheeks. "I almost lost you."

Beca looked at their hands, noticing a small silver ring on Chloe's ring finger. "What's that?" She asked, looking up into Chloe's eyes. Chloe looked at the ring and then at Beca, and she repeated this motion several times.

"That's my wedding ring." Chloe said, holding Beca's hand. "You put it on my finger when we-" she paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. Beca didn't remember that they had been engaged according to the doctor.

"Did we get married?" Beca asked quietly, looking down at her hand. "And where's my ring if we did?"

"We did get married. On the same beach where you proposed to me." Chloe had gotten Beca's wedding ring at the scene of the accident and cleaned it off in the bathroom. And she had kept it in her pocket all this time. "As for your ring," She said pulling it out of her jacket pocket. "I kept it safe." She said holding the ring out.

Beca looked at the ring and took it, then she let Chloe slip it onto her ring finger on her left hand. "What happened to me?" She asked. "I mean, the doctor told me that I was in a car crash, but what actually happened?"

"Umm, well she's not wrong there." Chloe stated looking down, wondering how she was going to get through telling this without crying. "We're here in Hawaii for our honeymoon, and on our first night here we were going out to dinner. And we decided to walk because the restaurant wasn't far away from where we were staying. We had to cross the street. Some car was swerving out of control and you pushed me out of the way. The car hit you at full speed and I-" Chloe said tearing up. "I thought you were dead. Thankfully some people named James and Michael helped you. And next thing I knew you were in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. You've been asleep for a week." Chloe said feeling an uncomfortable lump grow in her throat.

Beca nodded and looked down. "I'm really sorry. I know I've put you through so much in the last week. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve a wife like me who does something like that," she mumbled.

"Beca are you kidding? I'm just happy you're alive. I was scared that I lost you." Chloe said leaning up and kissing Beca's forehead. "You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way, why did you push me out of the way? I'm the one who should be in that bed because I wasn't paying attention, you didn't deserve this. Not at all."

"I don't know why I did it. It was an instinct, I guess. I knew I'd rather be hurt like this than have to see you hurt," the brunette replied.

"I thought you were dead." Chloe said crying. "I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't lose me. I'm okay," Beca said, "Please, don't cry. It'll only make me feel worse."

"I can't help it." Chloe said. "Seeing you like this. I hate it. We should've called an uber, we shouldn't have walked there, this wouldn't have happened." Chloe said tearing up even more when she saw the different cuts and bruises on her wife's body.

"Maybe this is something that we couldn't have stopped. My mom always says that everything happens for a reason. There has to be some reason for this. This is only temporary, baby. I promise," Beca murmured, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"Well if there's some reason for someone nearly taking you away from me, then I hate that reason. You shouldn't be in here. We should be enjoying our honeymoon, not spending it in a fucking hospital." Chloe said sniffling and looking down.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Did the doctors say anything about my injuries?" Beca said, looking down at the floor.

"They say that you have some memory loss. But that's only temporary." Chloe said. "You have a broken arm and compressed spine, which means that you're-" Chloe couldn't finish the sentence before breaking down into another mess of sobs.

"Which means that I'm what?" Beca asked, gently rubbing circles into Chloe's back. "Please, Chlo. What did they say? I need to know."

"You're paralyzed from the waist down temporarily." Chloe said, tucking her hair back. She couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. "This is all my doing, if I had looked both ways we wouldn't be here. You're paralyzed because I was stupid."

Beca shook her head. "It's not your fault, Chloe. The person to blame is the driver who hit me. Not you," the brunette replied. "How long do the doctors think 'temporarily' is?"

"They don't know, it could be weeks, could be months. I don't know, but I am so sorry." Chloe said closing her eyes and letting down another tear. "I'm so sorry Beca. It's my fault. It's my fault and I'm so sorry."

"No. You have to stop blaming yourself for this. Sure, this sucks, but we'll get through it. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Please. For me, stop blaming yourself," Beca told her.

"Tell me how all this isn't my fault. I'm the one who suggested we walk to the restaurant. I'm the one who crossed the street without looking at the car speeding on the road. I should've pulled you with me. Or at least pushed you out if the way." Chloe said sobbing again at this point. "Tell me. Tell me why this wasn't my fault."

"You weren't behind the wheel. You weren't the driver of the car that hit me. When you suggested that we walk to the restaurant, you didn't know that guy was going to hit me. And I pushed you out of the way, there wasn't going to be a way for you to pull me with you. You did nothing wrong, Chloe. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I almost lost you!" Chloe said raising her voice. "When you almost lose someone you love it's hard not to blame yourself. I can't lose you Beca, and what happened, when you got hit by the car, I thought I had lost you. You had to push me out of the way, if I had been paying more attention you never would've had to push me out of the way. When you lose or get close to losing someone you love, it's hard not to find a reason to blame yourself." Chloe said sobbing.

Beca sighed to herself. "Let's just stop talking about this. It's clearly stressing us both out and I don't want to get in a fight with you," the brunette muttered.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said before running her hands through her ginger hair before wiping her tears. "You're right. Let's try and change the subject." Chloe agreed.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they tried to find something to say. "So…what else has happened in the last week?" Beca asked.

"Not a lot. Everyone we know is constantly calling and asking how you're doing. Also, all I've done is sit here by your side." Chloe said shrugging. "You're my main priority." She said squeezing Beca's hand gently. "You do have some visitors."

"Really? Who? Can I see them?" Beca asked. She smiled at Chloe, squeezing her hand back. "And I really appreciate you being here with me. It means a lot."

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's hand before standing up and heading to the door. "Come in you guys!" Chloe said smiling. That's when Bruno, Ariana and Taylor all walked in.

"How's our favorite music producer?" Bruno asked and the other girls smiled as they walked over to Beca.

"I mean, I've been better," Beca said with a chuckle. "I'm feeling alright, though. How have you guys been?" She asked.

"Well, we've been wondering how you were doing." Taylor said smiling sympathetically and kissing Beca's forehead. "What are your injuries?"

"Well, I have a broken arm," the brunette said, lifting her right arm which was in a cast. "I also have a compressed spine, so I'll be temporarily paralyzed."

"Shit, for how long?" Ariana asked.

"They don't know yet. But it's going to be a while." Chloe stated somberly as the other three caught up with Beca.

"Do you at least know when you're going to be released?" Bruno asked.

Beca shook her head. "I just woke up from my coma today. I imagine it'll be a while before they let me out of here," she replied.

"Hopefully it won't be that be that long before you walk again." Chloe said. "You're strong Beca, I know you will walk soon."

Beca smiled a little at Chloe's words. "It won't be soon, but I know I'll walk again. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I do."

"And we all know you will." Bruno stated confidently. "Because if anyone can recover from a setback, it's Beca Mitchell."

"I'll second that." Ariana said. Taylor and Chloe also agreed.

"You're strong Beca," Taylor said. "You're definitely going to walk again. I can feel it."

Beca smiled softly at everyone in the room. "It really means alot to me that you guys are here. I know you don't have to, and you all probably have stuff you canceled to be here, and it means so much to me that you're here for me and Chloe," she said gratefully.

"Well, anything for our favorite music producer." Taylor said smiling.

A little while later, Bruno, Taylor, and Ariana left to get some food and bring it back to the hospital. Chloe sat there at Beca's bedside and they talked about making their apartment wheelchair handy since Beca would be in one for who knows how long. Chloe smiled occasionally to herself and then said, "Do you realize how many lives you have had an impact on people? Those three flew all the way out here, just to see you." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "You're way more inspirational than you give yourself credit for."

Beca smiled a little. "They really didn't have to do that for me. I would've understood if they had other obligations. It's so nice that I'm surrounded by people who care about me so much," the brunette replied, leaning back in her hospital bed.

"They wouldn't be here if you hadn't made a significant impact on their lives Beca. Think about it. You helped Ariana win her first ever grammy, Album of the Year no less. You made Taylor one of the only artists ever to win Album of the Year twice. And now Bruno is nominated for that very same award. You've helped them, so much. They care about you and they like you a lot." Chloe said smiling. "Maybe they did have other obligations, but you're their friend and they are going to be here for you. And those who couldn't be here, like Jesse and Aubrey and the Bellas, even my family is constantly calling you to make sure that you're doing okay. You've made a positive impact on so many people's lives, more than you realize."

Beca smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm lucky. Sure, I might be paralyzed and I don't know when I'm gonna walk again, but I'm lucky. I'm lucky that I have you and so many other people that are going to support me, no matter what. Thank you," she murmured, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"No, thank you. You've made my dreams come true, and you're going to get through this and you're going to walk again." Chloe said leaning in slowly. "And I'm going to help you." She whispered before kissing Beca on the lips softly and gently.

Beca smiled, only pulling away from the kiss when Chloe did. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dr. Stephens then opened the door, walking into the room with a few doctors with her. "I bet it feels good to be awake, doesn't it?" She said to Beca with a chuckle.

Beca laughed and nodded. "It feels a lot better than being asleep for a week. Now my sleep schedule is going to be messed up," she replied.

"Well, then I think you'll be even happier to hear that you'll be let out this weekend." Dr. Stephens said. "All your vitals are stable and back to normal, we just want to keep you a couple more days to make sure that they stay that way."

Beca's face immediately lit up. "Thank you so, so much. You've done so much to help me, and I can't be more grateful. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Beca said, a few happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"Anything to help. Everyone's life is important, and we will always do the best we can to help people get better." Dr. Stephens replied with a kind smile.

Chloe smiled and teared up too, "thank you so much Doctor, it means a lot to me. Everything you've done for Beca, thank you."

"I'm just doing my job. Rest up Beca." She said with a kind smile before leaving the room.

"Looks like we're heading home soon." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

Beca nodded, and then yawned. "I'm gonna take a little nap, if that's alright with you. You can go hang out with Bruno, Taylor, and Ariana if you want. I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm not going anywhere baby," Chloe said sweetly, bringing up Beca's hand to kiss it. "I'm staying right here. You go ahead and sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips once more before sitting back in her chair.

Beca smiled and laid her head back on the pillow, the last thing she saw being her redheaded wife before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. About an hour later, Beca woke up from her little nap, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Chloe asked with a smile on her face when she saw her wife's eyes flutter open as she woke up.

"I slept nicely. I didn't dream about anything, but that's alright. I'm glad I didn't have any nightmares," Beca said, yawning a little bit. "What have you been up to in the last hour?"

"Reading mostly, the others are just getting back to the hospital with the food." Chloe stated with a smile before asking, "Could I climb in with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure," the brunette replied, scooting over in the bed so Chloe could climb in beside her. Once she did, Beca laid her head down on Chloe's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Chloe whispered, wrapping her arm around Beca and running her fingers through the brunette's silky hair.

"You know, I'm sorry about all this. I know that you were really looking forward to our honeymoon. I feel like I kinda ruined it," Beca said guiltily.

"Beca, I don't care about a honeymoon, I care about you. Sure, Hawaii is a beautiful place and I'd rather not spend my time in a hospital. But what matters most to me is that you're alive. And that you're safe." Chloe said, lifting Beca's chin up with her finger and giving her a gentle kiss. "You're all that matters to me. In fact, knowing that you're going to be okay made this entire honeymoon worth it."

"Someday I'm going to take you on a second honeymoon to make up for this one. You said that me being okay makes this honeymoon worth it, but I'm going to repay you, just like I'm going to walk again. You can count on it," Beca said, leaning into the kiss.

"Okay baby, if that's what you want to do, I'm up for it." Chloe said smiling at Beca. "As long as I'd get time to spend with my favorite person on earth. You."

Beca smiled, then looked down at the ring on her finger. "I can't believe I actually got to marry you. It's a dream come true," she murmured quietly.

"I'll say. Somehow I knew you were going to be the one to propose, and it couldn't have been more perfect than it was baby." Chloe said smiling widely.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Being with you has made me happier than I could ever imagine."

"And we will never be apart. Even if we aren't in the same room, building, city, state or country. We'll always be together." Chloe said smiling and looking at their wedding rings. "These rings will always serve as a reminder of that."

Beca nodded and turned her head, pecking Chloe's cheek. "I've said this so many times, but thank you for being here. I couldn't go through this alone."

"You know I wouldn't ever let you go through anything like this by yourself." Chloe whispered back with a smile. "You'd do it for me."

Beca nodded, closing her eyes and listening to Chloe's heartbeat as they laid in the hospital bed together in silence. Beca didn't know what the future would hold. She didn't know when, or even if, she would walk again, but having Chloe by her side made the ordeal a whole lot more bearable.

 **YAY! Beca's okay! But how long will it take for her to walk again and will this new arrangement cause tension between Beca and Chloe as they start their marriage? Let us know what you thought of the chapter and keep reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007 and**


	36. Chapter 35: Newlyweds

Chapter 35: Newlyweds

It had been a week since Beca was released from the hospital, and she was already stressed beyond belief. She had always been an independent person, so having to rely on Chloe for almost everything wasn't a transition that was easy for Beca, or one that she particularly liked. Needless to say, it was creating a lot of tension between Beca and Chloe, and Beca knew that Chloe was trying her hardest to help her, but she was still reluctant for the redhead's help. Chloe was helping Beca with getting ready for the day and driving her to work. She also was helping Beca shower and get ready for bed.

Chloe knew just how much Beca loved doing things by herself, and having to rely on Chloe so much made Beca a bit crabby and seemingly ungrateful. This caused them to get in numerous little arguments about little things that usually didn't matter. One day, Chloe was making Beca breakfast. Beca wheeled into the kitchen and was trying to get a glass from a cabinet but it was too high up for her to reach.

"Here, I'll get it." Chloe said, walking over to Beca and grabbing her a glass. "What do you want to drink?"

Beca sighed and sat back down in her wheelchair. "I'll have a glass of water. Thanks," she muttered under her breath. Beca turned her wheelchair around and wheeled over to the table in the dining room while Chloe got her drink. Chloe filled up the glass with water and walked it into the dining room, handing it to Beca.

"Here babe," Chloe said before turning around and walking back into the kitchen to put Beca's French Toast, eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Thank you," Beca mumbled, taking a sip out of the glass of water before she began to eat her breakfast. After finishing her French toast, Beca wheeled her chair back into the kitchen and attempted to open one of the cabinets so she could put more salt on her eggs. When she was unable to reach the handle, Beca grumbled to herself and wheeled back over to the table, a displeased look on her face.

"Are you okay? Did you need to get something?" Chloe asked taking a sip of her morning coffee. She knew Beca hated being so dependent on other people, so she didn't get irritated when Beca would give her a glare or a snarky response.

"I wanted to get the salt, but I don't need it anymore," Beca replied. She finished up her breakfast and wheeled her way over to the bathroom. "I'm going to try to shower on my own. I'm going to have to figure out how to do it eventually," the brunette told Chloe.

"Okay, just let me know if you need help with anything okay?" She asked getting up and grabbing the book she was currently reading. "If you have any trouble just call me and I'll come help."

Beca nodded, opening the door and wheeling her chair into the bathroom. She left it open just a little bit in case Chloe had to come in and help. Beca was able to reach into the shower and turn on the water, and once it was warm enough, she undressed herself and slowly stood up, grabbing onto the wall of the shower for support.

Beca carefully got into the shower, still relying heavily on the wall for support. Her legs trembled underneath her, but they stopped shaking after a few moments. Beca smiled, the first time she had really smiled ever since she had gotten her wheelchair. Her moment of pride suddenly ended when she felt her legs give out from under her, and she fell to the floor of the shower. "God fucking dammit!" She yelled. Chloe instantly heard Beca yell in pain and she looked up from reading her book. She climbed off their bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?" Chloe asked, getting into the shower and turning off the water. She helped Beca back up into her wheelchair.

"I'm fine," Beca replied, closing her eyes and sighing. Chloe wheeled her back into their bedroom, and Beca got dressed again before she laid down on the bed. "I feel so fucking useless because of this stupid wheelchair. I can't do anything without needing your help."

"Now that's not true, you're still able to do your job. I've watched in the studio and here on the bed. You're not useless, you can do anything you want, it's just going to take some time-" Chloe started.

"How much time? How much time is it going to take before I can start to be a normal, functioning human being again? Right now, it looks like it's going to be a hell of a long time before I can even start rehab. I might as well get used to being a burden for everyone, because that's probably how I'll spend the rest of my life," Beca replied.

"Beca, breathe." Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "You are in no way a burden to me, or anyone okay? I know that you hate not being able to do things yourself, but you have to believe that it's going to get better. I promise you it is going to get better." Chloe tucked some of Beca's hair out of her face.

"How do you know it's going to get better? You don't know what I'm going through here. Nobody knows what I'm going through, and that's the worst part. I can't talk to anyone, because nobody understands what I'm feeling!" Beca said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Chloe felt helpless at this point, she hated seeing Beca like this. It was just as bad as seeing her in a coma, and the worst part of this whole deal is that Chloe felt like she was hindering Beca and making her feel useless, which made Chloe feel awful.

"Beca," Chloe said, trying to get Beca to look at her. Beca quickly turned her head away from Chloe, both to avoid eye contact with her and to make sure that the redhead didn't see the tears that had begun to fall down her face. "I'm just, I'm trying to understand the best I can to help with your needs. The night Dr. Steven's told me you were temporarily paralyzed, I instantly began doing research on how to help people who were handicapped. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that I can help you but still make you feel independent. Because I know how much you hate relying on people. I'm just trying to help. I know that I don't know what you're going through, I get that. I'm doing the best I can to help you recover as fast as you can healthily," Chloe said tearing up as well.

"I hate seeing you like this. It was so hard for me to tell you what injuries you had because I knew you'd hate not being able to rely on yourself." Chloe said, looking down. "Am I overbearing? Am I doing too much?"

"You're not doing too much, Chlo. I know that you're trying to help, and even though it might not always seem that way, I'm really grateful. It's just hard because I've always been an independent person and I feel like I'm the one that's being the burden, not you," Beca said with a sigh.

"So I'm the one who's usually the burden?" Chloe said a bit confused and hurt by Beca. "That's what you're saying? I'm a burden."

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I meant that I feel like I'm the burden, even though it seems you think that you're burdening me by trying to do too much to help," Beca quickly clarified.

"Okay, but I've told you nearly one hundred times that you're not a burden to me. You could never be a burden to me." Chloe said. "How many times do I have to tell you that for you to actually believe me?"

"I can't help feeling like I'm a burden. I know you've told me that I'm not, but when you're stuck in a wheelchair and can barely get out of bed without having someone help you, wouldn't you feel like a burden too?" Beca asked Chloe.

"I can see why you feel that way, I'd probably feel that way too. But I also know that you'd say I wasn't a burden to you if I was the one in the wheelchair. You're not a burden, Beca, in no way are you a burden to me." Chloe stated confidently. "You just need to understand that this situation that you're in, doesn't make me love you any less than before. And it doesn't make you a burden."

Beca closed her eyes. "Why did this happen to me?" She murmured in a quiet voice. "I mean, I've tried to be a good person. These things shouldn't happen to people who try to be good. I don't know what I've done to deserve this."

"Beca, you haven't done anything to deserve this. You saved me, and nearly died doing it. Bad things happen to good people for no reason at all. The day of the shooting, so many good people lost their loved ones for no reason other than a horrible man full of hate. My father and millions of innocent, kind people are suffering from cancer for no reason whatsoever. We just have to try to find the silver lining even if it is difficult. I promise you didn't do anything to deserve this."

Beca was silent for a moment. "Earlier you asked me when I would believe that I wasn't a burden. If you can tell me the silver lining of this, then I'll believe you," the brunette said, "If you can tell me what good can possibly come out of this, then I'll believe you."

"I don't have an answer that will convince you, I've tried every silver lining I can think of in the past four weeks." Chloe began to get a bit irritated. "At least you don't fucking have cancer that's terminal. At least you aren't permanently stuck in a wheelchair like so many other people. At least you aren't paralyzed from the neck down and can't even move your hands and fingers, and you're not refined to laying in bed for the rest of your life. At least you don't have ALS, or Parkinson's, or Alzheimer's. At least you're not starving and homeless. You are not a burden Beca, but you could take a look at the world realize that it's not against you. You could realize that you're not useless, and realize some people have it way worse than you." Chloe said before getting up from the bed, "I almost lost you. You almost died, I consider myself lucky that at least I didn't lose you. Open your eyes Beca, believe it or not there are a lot of people who would give anything to be as lucky as you. People who give anything to only be temporarily paralyzed like you." Chloe then walked over and opened the door to their balcony, sitting in a chair, putting her head in her hands.

Beca waited a few minutes before she got back in her wheelchair, wheeling herself over to the balcony door. She opened the door, holding onto the balcony railing and pulling herself onto it. "Look, Chlo. I know I'm lucky. I know that there are a lot of people who have it worse than I do. I just don't understand why I'm not allowed to feel sorry for myself. I should be allowed to have some pity for myself. I can't use my fucking legs, if you haven't realized that yet. You're not the one in the wheelchair; you don't have any right to be criticizing me."

"I get it okay? I know that I'm not in the one in the wheelchair, I know that I can't possibly understand what you're going through because I obviously wasn't the one who got slammed by a fucking car. And I understand why you feel the need to mourn the fact that you can't walk, it's just you don't get it. Place yourself in my shoes for a minute okay? Let's say I got hit by that car, and it nearly killed me. Do you know how traumatic that was for me? I watched you fly thirty feet in the air like a mangled ragdoll. Then you were in that coma, and I had no clue if you were ever going to wake up, I had no idea if you were going to live." Chloe said, looking at her hands. "Maybe the reason I just criticized you was because when they told me you were finally awake, when they told me you were going to live, I'd never felt more relieved." The redhead looked at her hands for a while longer, trying not to cry as she thought of the memory. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be allowed to feel sorry for yourself. I'm just saying that hearing you were only temporarily paralyzed, made me feel lucky. Because at least I hadn't lost you."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them, occasionally Chloe sniffled as she tried to cover up her sobs and tears. "You know, I think I'm just going to spend the night on the couch. I just need some time to relax." She said before sniffling one more time. She got up and went inside, changing into some PJ's before grabbing her pillow and heading out of the bedroom, leaving Beca to be alone.

Beca sighed and headed inside as well, closing the door to the balcony behind her. She too changed into some pajamas before she slowly got out of her wheelchair, climbing under the covers of the bed. The brunette felt terrible at the moment. She knew Chloe was trying as hard as she could to help, but Beca felt hopeless and was starting to think that she may never walk again. Beca turned out the lamp on the bedside table, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

The next morning Chloe got up early and made Beca some breakfast, setting it up on the table with a glass of orange juice already out with silverware and a napkin so Beca wouldn't have to get it herself. She then got dressed in the bedroom without waking Beca and left a note for Beca.

'I'm going for a run, I'll be back in an hour or so. Breakfast is on the table. Make sure to take your painkillers with your orange juice.

Love you,

Chloe.'

Chloe put in her earbuds and started playing her running playlist before heading out the door to go on her morning run.

Beca woke up a little while later, sitting up and leaning over when she saw the note on the nightstand. She read the note and smiled a little bit before she got into her wheelchair and went over to the table to eat the breakfast that Chloe had made for her. After breakfast, Beca took a bath with only a little difficulty getting in and out, which caused her to be in a relatively good mood that morning.

Chloe got back around 9:00 a.m. and walked into their apartment, sweaty and less stressed from the night before. However when she saw Beca wheeling around her stress level heightened again and she hung up her jacket before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. After she gulped that down she made herself some chocolate milk.

"Thank you for the breakfast and the note," Beca said with a little smile. When Chloe didn't answer her, she frowned a little and repeated herself, raising her voice a little bit. "I said thank you for the breakfast and the note."

Chloe heard Beca say "thank you" and she took her earbuds out and said, "You're welcome." She said quickly before taking a sip of he chocolate milk. She felt bad about their argument the night before, so she said "you're welcome" without making eye contact with Beca. Chloe then popped some toast in the toaster and waited for it to pop up.

Beca sensed the tension between them, and knew that it was going to be another long day. "So, is there anything that you'd like to do today? I was thinking that we could watch a movie tonight if you wanted."

"But you don't like movies." Chloe said sitting down once she put peanut butter on her toast. "You say that they're predictable and that you can't ever finish them because you always fall asleep. How do I know that whatever movie I pick you're not going to fall asleep." She didn't mean for that to come out a bid rude, but it did anyways. She cringed when she turned away from Beca and went to sit down at the table.

Beca frowned again, this time at the tone of Chloe's voice. "That's never really mattered before. I don't understand why it would now. But if you don't want to watch a movie, then we won't watch a movie. I'll just work on some mixes instead," she replied.

"Alright then, I'll grade some papers." Chloe finished her toast and milk rather quickly and then got up to go take a shower. Beca sighed and wheeled her way back to their bedroom, grabbing her laptop before she climbed onto the bed. Beca grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her laptop before she started to work on a new mix to relieve her stress.

Around noon Chloe finished grading her papers and began writing thank you notes to their friends and guests for the wedding gifts. Chloe saw Beca roll in to get something to eat, but she was having trouble. Chloe sighed and got up, walking over to her. "What do you need?" She asked politely.

"I'm trying to get the fridge door open, but I think my wheelchair is getting in the way. Do you think you could open it for me?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "Do you want me to make you something?" Chloe asked once the fridge door was successfully opened by a pull of her toned arm.

Beca nodded and wheeled out of the kitchen and towards the couch so she was out of Chloe's way. "I really appreciate it, Chlo. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chloe said with a half smile before getting out some turkey, ham, cheese and other stuff to go on Beca's sandwich. She then made Beca's sandwich and cut up some strawberries to go with it and a small bag of Lay's potato chips. "Here Becs." She said smiling softly before putting Beca's lunch on Beca's tray and bringing out to her in the living room.

Before Chloe could turn away, Beca grabbed her hand. "Can you sit with me?" She asked. "I mean, it's okay if you have other stuff to do, but I'd like to hang out with you for a bit if that's alright with you," she said.

"Of course." Chloe said before sitting down on the couch beside Beca, waiting for the brunette to make conversation. Chloe looked at her hands, not sure what she should say because she didn't know if Beca was still upset or not from last night.

Beca could tell that Chloe was uneasy. "I know that we didn't have the most pleasant day yesterday, but I want you to know that I'm not mad at you and that I'm sorry if I was a bit insensitive yesterday," she said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry too. I was being too selfish to realize that not being able walk does suck. I guess I was too blinded by the thought that I could've lost you that night that I didn't realize what you were going through." Chloe said awkwardly.

"On my part, I shouldn't have insisted that I be independent. I know that you feel like helping me may be hindering me, but it's not. I've realized that I am inevitably going to need your help, and I'm grateful that you're here to offer that help to me," Beca replied, reaching for Chloe's hand and intertwining their fingers. Chloe looked at their hands and smiled genuinely for the first time all day.

Tears then started to form in her eyes, "God, I'm so glad that I didn't lose you. I don't what I'd do if I did."

Beca leaned forward and used her thumb to wipe away a few tears that had fallen on Chloe's face. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise." Chloe continued to cry and lay her head on Beca's shoulder as she did so.

"Promise me that you're not going anywhere. Cross your heart." Chloe stated as she cried, dampening Beca's shirt.

"I promise you I'm never going anywhere. I'm always going to be right here with you, forever and always," Beca replied, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Cross your heart?" Chloe said, looking at Beca, straight in the eyes.

"Cross my heart," Beca said, using her finger to make an X over her heart. Chloe smiled and nodded before letting Beca finished her lunch.

After lunch, Chloe helped Beca onto the couch and then Beca pulled Chloe on her lap to straddle her. "Hi there." Chloe said smiling.

"Hello to you too, beautiful," Beca said, smiling and leaning her forehead against Chloe's. Chloe blushed and then smiled gently.

"I really like it when your hands are on my hips. Or my bum, or really any other place." Chloe said smiling widely, kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled, blushing a little when Chloe kissed her cheek. The brunette moved her hands to Chloe's hips and rested them there. "Why do you like it?"

"It makes me feel sexy, appreciated, and loved." Chloe said, smiling when Beca blushed. "Plus, you're really good with your hands and you always are so smooth and skilled." She whispered, just to make Beca blush a little more.

Beca blushed just like Chloe had expected, and she turned her head away when she felt her cheeks start to burn. "Thank you," she murmured, a smile growing on her face. Chloe turned Beca's face back towards her and leaned in to kiss her lips gently.

"You're perfect to me baby." She whispered, kissing Beca again.

"So are you," Beca replied, running her hands up and down Chloe's sides as she leaned into the kiss. Chloe lingered on Beca's lips for a moment, smiling into the kiss as Beca's hands glided smoothly along her skin under her shirt.

The kiss started to get heated, Beca moving her lips to Chloe's neck and trailing them up and down. "I can't go much further than this. Is that okay?" The brunette asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? This is perfect." Chloe whispered, smiling as Beca's lips traveled up and down her neck. "Absolutely perfect." Chloe said.

Beca smiled, continuing to leave kisses on Chloe's neck. "You're so, so beautiful," she whispered, "I'm so lucky to call you mine."

"And I'm more than lucky to call you mine." Chloe said smiling and pulling back for a moment and looked into Beca's eyes. "And you're so stunning, at every moment of every day." She said before letting Beca continue with the neck kisses, which were Chloe's weakness.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Thank you, baby. I love you so very much," she murmured back, pecking Chloe's lips. She pulled back and gazed into the redhead's eyes, smiling at her. Chloe looked lovingly into her wife's eyes, those midnight blue orbs always brought Chloe happiness and joy. The redhead tucked some of Beca's hair away and behind Beca's ear.

Chloe then leaned their foreheads together and closing her eyes for a moment. "You're going to walk again," she whispered softly, not opening her eyes, as some tears pushed their her eyelids. "I know you will."

Beca nodded. "I'm going to walk again. For me and for you," she replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "I'm going to walk again. You'll see."

"That's so sweet of you Beca, but I just you to walk for you, not me. You saved me, and it nearly cost you your life. You've already done your part for me. You don't have to do anything else for me, I want you to walk just for you. Because I know you can." She whispered smiling gently and kindly at her wife.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand gently, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I know that I've already made sacrifices for you, but I'm not going to stop now. You're my wife, and everything I do is for you. I'm going to walk again, and I know that I'll be able to do it with you by my side," she murmured. Chloe gazed into Beca's eyes, getting lost in them once again for the one millionth time.

"You're way with words, it's one of the reasons I'm so helplessly in love with you. You always know the right words to say." Chloe whispered, not leaving Beca's eyes as she said so.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I usually don't even think before I say something. That's not a very good habit to have," the brunette replied with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe said laughing with Beca. "To me, you always know what to say, unless you try and make a bad joke." She said in a teasing manner.

Beca scoffed. "My jokes are pretty hilarious, thank you very much. I happen to think that I'm a very comedic person, as a matter of fact."

"Babe I'm teasing you. You don't know how many times I laughed at your jokes and insults towards Aubrey during the Bella's." Chloe said laughing at Beca.

"Those days were certainly the height of my creativity. I'm pretty sure that most of my happiness and joy came from pissing Aubrey off," Beca replied, smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh yes, those were the days. I live partly for loving you and yours and Aubrey's insult session." Chloe said smirking.

"Sometimes I think that Aubrey still holds a grudge for some of the things I said. I really wouldn't be surprised if she did, though," Beca said, smiling at the memories.

"She actually looks back at those moments and laugh when we talk about missing the Bella's. You're so called 'arguments' were one of the highlights about senior year for Aubrey." Chloe said smiling with Beca.

Beca raised her eyebrow playfully. "Huh. If I would've known Aubrey enjoys arguing with me so much, I'd try to get in an argument with her each time we see each other. It would be an absolute treat for me."

"I think it would be a delight to everyone." Chloe said chuckling.

Beca smiled then gently pushed Chloe off of her lap. "I'm going to go take a little nap. You can join me if you want," the brunette said, slowly getting into her wheelchair.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Chloe said smiling before following Beca to their room, climbing in bed with Beca and covering both of them in covers. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, holding her close.

Beca turned herself over so she was facing Chloe. Beca smiled and moved closer, resting her head on Chloe's chest. "I love you," she murmured, followed by a yawn. Beca's yawn made Chloe yawn and the redhead closed her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Chloe said smiling as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Beca fell asleep a few moments after Chloe, the brunette's arm around the redhead's waist.

In the early hours of the morning, Beca began to toss and turn in her sleep, although it wasn't enough to wake Chloe up. The brunette wasn't completely awake, but that changed when she rolled right off the bed, landing on the floor awkwardly. The thud that came from Beca hitting the floor made Chloe's eyes flutter open. She turned and saw Beca was not on her side of the bed.

"Babe?" She asked tiredly. She heard Beca groan in pain and she went to see Beca on the floor. "Oh my god!." She said getting up and helping Beca to sit up. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Beca muttered under her breath, reaching for Chloe's outstretched hand. Beca winced a little when Chloe pulled her back onto the bed. "That was a little painful."

"Where does it hurt babe?" Chloe asked making sure that Beca was sitting up against the headboard.

"My lower back," Beca said, wincing a little when she ran her fingers over the bruise that started to form on her skin.

"Let me take a look." Chloe said, lifting the back of Beca's shirt. She checked out the bruises. "Let me go get a bag of ice okay baby?" Chloe said before walking to their kitchen and gets an ice pack. She then brought it back for Beca and placed it on her lower back. "Here baby, let that sit there for a while, and it should be fine. I'll go make some tea."

"I don't need tea. Can you just cuddle with me?" Beca asked, pulling Chloe back towards the bed.

"Of course I can." Chloe said smiling, she wrapped her arms around Beca and held the brunette close to her chest. "I love holding and cuddling you."

"I like it when you hold and cuddle me. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Beca murmured, a small smile on her face. "I feel safe whenever you hold me. Everything that I'm worried about disappears whenever I'm with you," the brunette said, yawning.

"I feel the same way when you hold me baby," Chloe whispered. She kissed Beca's cheek and then said, "Get some more sleep baby, it's only 6 a.m."

"What time do I have to wake up? Is it okay if I sleep for the whole day?" Beca asked, feeling her eyelids become heavy as she started to drift off.

"Well, you have your first meeting today with the physical therapist so no." Chloe said chuckling. "But, on the bright side that's not until 3:00 in the afternoon so sleep in all you want baby. I'll stay with you." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca groaned, putting her face in the pillow. "But I don't want to go to see the physical therapist today. I'm fine," she whined.

"I know you're fine baby, but the more you go to the physical therapist, the more likely it could be that you'll walk sooner than later." Chloe said taking the pillow off of Beca's face and giving her a kiss. "How about we sleep till 1:30? That should be nice shouldn't it?"

Beca hummed in agreement. "That sounds great," she murmured, a smile on her face when their lips parted. "Goodnight, or good morning I guess," she whispered before falling back asleep. Chloe leaned in and pecked Beca's cheek before falling asleep again in Beca's arms.

Around 1:00, Chloe got up and kissed Beca's cheek before going to shower. The sleeping brunette felt the weight in the bed shift, so she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before slowly moving into the wheelchair and making her way to the bathroom. Chloe sang softly in the shower, smiling when she heard Beca roll in.

"Hey baby," Chloe said smiling.

Beca mumbled something that sounded like "Good afternoon" and rolled over next to the shower. "Can I get in with you?" She asked with a tired voice. Chloe slid the door open and allowed Beca to come in.

"Be my sexy guest baby." Chloe said smiling widely at Beca.

Beca took off her pajamas then grabbed the armrests of her wheelchair and slowly stood up. She reached for Chloe's hand, relying on the redhead for support as she entered the shower. "Hey," Beca said with a smile.

"I have your shower chair, do you want to use that so it's not hard on your legs?" Chloe asked sweetly. She had no problems holding Beca, she just knew showering was a strenuous activity for Beca at the moment.

Beca shook her head. "If you don't mind it, I was going to try to stand this time. I can use the shower chair if you want me to, though."

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself. It's only been a month since the accident and you're just about to start therapy." Chloe said in a worried voice. "I just don't want to rush anything, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate your concern, and I know that it might not be the best idea, but I want to try standing. If I feel like my legs can't take it, I'll let you know," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe wearily nodded, her grip didn't let go of Beca though. She was too worried from what had happened a couple of days ago.

Chloe held onto Beca as the girl tried to stand. Beca put her hand on Chloe's shoulders, holding herself up. A small smile crossed the brunette's face. "My legs don't hurt when I stand."

The redhead smiled nervously and held on to Beca. "You're so strong." She said to cheer Beca on even though she was scared straight of Beca falling and hurting herself.

Beca looked up and saw that Chloe's smile seemed to be forced. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked with a concerned voice.

"I just-" Chloe started, trying to think of what to say without hurting Beca's feelings. "I'm just worried for you. That's all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt, Chlo. I promise you. I was hurt once before, and I'm not gonna let that happen to me again. Please believe me when I promise you that I'll always be here for you," Beca said softly.

"I do believe you, but I'm just looking out for you so you don't fall." Chloe said softly.

"You don't have to worry about me, Chlo. I'm alright, aren't I?" Beca asked.

"Look Beca, I almost lost you. I have a right to worry about your well being okay? You're my wife, I'm just looking out for you." Chloe said firmly. She helped Beca shower and afterwards they headed to Beca's first physical therapy appointment.

Beca stayed silent while they headed over to the physical therapist, unsure of what she should say. "I'm a little nervous," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"That's okay baby, don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand before parking the car and getting Beca's wheelchair out of the back before helping Beca into it. "Let's do this."

Beca smiled and sat down in her wheelchair. With Chloe pushing her wheelchair, they went inside the physical therapist's office and into the waiting room to wait for their appointment. They waited in the lobby for a little, then went inside a room with a man named Dr. Winters once Beca's name was called.

"Hello Beca." He said smiling.

Beca smiled back. "Hello, Dr. Winters," she said politely.

The doctor smiled back at the brunette. "How have you been feeling lately, Beca? I'm sure the transition to using a wheelchair must have been a bit hard on you."

Beca nodded. "It's been challenging, but I think I'm getting the hang of it," she replied.

"Well I looked at the test results back in Hawaii, and the good news is, you're spine is only temporarily compressed." Winters said, looking up from Beca's folder. "We should be able to start your actual physical therapy."

"Do you have any idea when she'll be able to walk again?" Chloe asked.

"Depends on the patient, each one is different depending on the severity of the patients injury. With Beca's results, anywhere from six months to a year and a half before she's able to walk on their own."

"Is there any way that we could possibly make the process go faster? I don't want to rush it, but I'd like to be walking as soon as possible," Beca said to Dr. Winters.

"Well, our current plan is to have you come in two or three times a week for an appointment. However, there is an alternative option, although it's very risky."

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"Surgery on her spine, it could help the process go along a bit quicker. But it has a very small chance of working. And even if it does work, there could be a lot of complications and you could end up in a chair forever. And I know that's not what you want. So I would recommend coming to the physical therapy three times a week." Dr. Winters stated.

Chloe looked at Beca and then bit her lip. "I know it's probably not what you want to hear, but I'd rather you take it slow and be able to walk than get some surgery and risk the possibility of never walking again." She said.

Beca nodded and thought for a few moments. "I've already taken enough chances. I don't want to risk being stuck like this for the rest of my life, even if there's a possibility I could walk again sooner," the brunette said. Chloe smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when Beca said she would rather take the safer way.

"Alright, well I'll set you up with the best physical therapist we have and you'll start next Monday. Each session is an hour long." Said Dr. Winters.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Winters." Chloe said shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure. I do anything and everything I can to help patients, and I'll do anything and everything I can to help your wife," the man replied with a kind smile.

Chloe rolled Beca back to their car, in hopes that Beca would recover as fast as she could. Beca closed her eyes and smiled to herself on the ride home. She knew that it was going to be tough, but she was a step closer to walking again, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

 **So Beca's in a wheelchair for a while, but hopefully she'll recover soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **and Youngstoryteller.007**


	37. Chapter 36: Therapy

Chapter 36: Therapy

"Your doctor said that you're doing well in the therapy." Chloe said as they drove home from that session. Beca had been going for about two and a half months now to the physical therapist and was making good time. She wasn't close to walking at all yet, but the therapy was going well. "Dr. Winters says that you're a trooper, and I agree." Chloe added with a smile as she pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.

"I've still got a really long way to go, even with all the progress that I've made in the last two months," Beca replied. "Hopefully within the next few sessions I'll be able to stand up without needing any assistance."

"Well I think you're amazing, so keep it up baby." She said smiling and leaning over to kiss Beca's cheek before turning her head back to the parking lot and parking in their spot.

Beca opened the car door and waited for Chloe to come to her side, slowly standing up and climbing out of the car while leaning on Chloe for support. Beca sat down in her wheelchair and closed the door, rolling towards the apartment building. "Do we have any plans for tonight?" The brunette asked.

"None as of right now. Did you have anything that you wanted to do?" Chloe asked gently and she wheeled Beca to the building, pushing the handicapped button and then getting both of them inside.

Beca shook her head. "I was thinking that I would take it easy tonight. I'm pretty tired from today's therapy session," she said, wheeling herself into the living room. Moving the chair next to the couch, Beca pulled herself out of the chair and onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"While you're watching TV, I'll make us some dinner. How does Mexican Lasagna sound?" Chloe said setting her purse on the table and hanging up her jacket.

"That sounds great, Chlo. Thank you," Beca said, smiling and blowing a kiss towards the redhead before she turned her attention to the TV. Chloe caught Beca's kiss and then went to make dinner. About an hour and a half later the dinner was ready. Chloe put some of the lasagna on a plate along with some fruit and rice with a glass of water.

Beca looked up when she saw Chloe had set her plate on the coffee table in front of her. "Thank you," Beca said with a smile, gesturing for Chloe to sit with her as they ate their dinner. Chloe grabbed herself some food and then sat down next to Beca.

"What's on TV right now?" Chloe asked before taking a bite of rice.

"Nothing that's very good," Beca replied, giving the remote to Chloe so she could flip through the channels. "The food is really good though, babe. I'm impressed once again."

"Good, I'm glad you are enjoying it. My dad made this for the family a lot when I was little and I always loved it. It's one of my favorite things to make and eat." Chloe said taking the remote from Beca after finishing a bite of the Mexican lasagna. She finally found something worth watching, "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon." The musical guest tonight was Beyonce, and the main guest was Lin Manuel Miranda, writer of Chloe's favorite musical ever, _Hamilton_. Ever since Chloe played Amber in her high school's production of _Hairspray_ , she had been in love with broadway musicals. And _Hamilton_ was her all time favorite.

Beca smiled a little as she saw how excited Chloe got when Lin Manuel Miranda appeared. "You know, I never pegged you as someone who likes musicals. I guess it makes sense that you do, but I never thought about it before."

"Didn't I tell you I played Amber from _Hairspray_ my freshman year of high school." Chloe said smiling and eating some more lasagna.

"No, you've never mentioned that before. I bet you were amazing," Beca said, "I'd really like to see pictures from that show if you have any."

"I had to wear a blonde wig." Chloe said chuckling. "Since then I've been in _Grease, Guys and Dolls, Legally Blonde,_ and _Annie_ when I was eleven. I had fun in _Annie_ , but _Hairspray_ is when I really fell in love with musical's."

"Wow, you were a real theater nerd weren't you," Beca teased, earning a slap on the arm. "That's really cool though, Chlo. Why did you stop acting?"

"I joined the Bellas, and I realized that I wanted to teach choir. That also means I can start doing school musicals. If I can appeal to the school board, they'd probably let me direct school musicals." Chloe said smiling and taking a sip of water.

"You should. I bet you would be an amazing director," Beca encouraged, smiling back at her. "I believe in you. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"So can you baby," Chloe added, leaning in and kissing Beca's lip softly, lingering there for a short moment before turning back to eat her food. "You're one of, if not the most talented person I know baby."

Beca smiled and blushed at Chloe's compliment. "I mean, you do know Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars and Ariana Grande. I'd say that they're all more talented than I am or could ever be."

"Are you kidding? You can sing just like they can, you can write music like they can, and you are a really good dancer, if anything you're equally talented to them. You just choose to produce the music, not perform it." Chloe stated confidently, smiling at her wife. "You're so talented babe, don't ever think any differently."

"Thank you," Beca said with a smile, taking Chloe's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. "It really means a lot to hear you say that. You've said that so many times, but hearing you say that always makes me feel better about myself," Beca said. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek.

"You always make me smile and feel loved, I'm just doing my best to repay you for everything you've done for me as well." Chloe stated, taking Beca's hand and kissing it.

"You don't need to repay me, Chlo. You don't need to repay me for anything," Beca said, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "I don't want you to try to repay me."

"I know, but I love you. And like you said to me, 'I'd do anything for you to make sure you feel happy and loved,' that's how I feel about you. And I'm always going to do my best to show you how much I love you, just like you do for me." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. "I appreciate it, baby," she said, leaning forward and pecking Chloe's lips. "I'm always going to do everything I can to make you happy, and I know you'd do the same for me, but don't feel like you have to."

"I don't feel like I have to baby, I feel like I want to." She said smiling and leaning in to give Beca another soft kiss.

Beca smiled when their lips parted. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit and take a little nap. I could really use some cuddles right now too," Beca said.

"Well then, let me oblige to your wants baby," Chloe answered, smiling and lifting Beca into her wheelchair before pushing her to their room and laying her down on the bed. Chloe grabbed her a blanket and then lay down next to her wife, cuddling her close so the heat from their bodies added warmth as well as the blanket.

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead closer. "If I haven't said it enough, I really like it when we cuddle," the brunette murmured with a little smile on her face.

"I really like it too baby." Chloe said as she spooned her wife in a warm embrace.

Beca yawned a little and closed her eyes, sighing with content. "I love you, Chlo. More than you'll ever know," she murmured.

"I love you too Beca, more than you'll ever know." Chloe whispered before closing her eyes as she held Beca in her arms. Beca fell asleep soon after, her head resting in the crook of Chloe's neck.

The next morning, Beca woke up first and sat up in the bed, smiling at the sleeping redhead beside her. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling herself into her wheelchair and rolling herself out of the room. Chloe stayed asleep for a while, she had watched Beca sleeping for a while before she herself fell asleep.

Besides, the redhead was dreaming about Beca doing some pretty sexy things to her, so there was no rush for Chloe to wake up at the moment.

Beca had managed to make a cup of coffee for herself and a cup for Chloe, so she carefully wheeled her chair back to the bedroom with the cups of coffee in hand. Beca raised her eyebrow when she noticed that the redhead was still asleep. Beca set the coffee cups on the bedside table, then gently nudged Chloe. "Good morning, baby." Chloe smiled in her sleep.

"Mmmm baby, that feels nice." Chloe muttered in her sleep. "I love your sweet lady kisses." She said as she continued to dream, making her wife chuckle and smile.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "I'll let you keep sleeping, then. I made you a cup of coffee," she murmured, kissing Chloe's cheek softly. Chloe's nostrils filled with the scent of coffee and her blue eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey babe, good morning." She said as she stretched and smiled. "Did you make me some coffee?"

"I did make you some coffee," Beca said, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips. "You were having a pretty interesting dream, weren't you?" She said with a chuckle. Chloe's cheeks began to turn bright red as she took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah I was." Chloe stated setting her cup down and blushing even harder.

"You were talking in your sleep. It was pretty funny," Beca said with a smile, "You were talking about how much you love my 'sweet lady kisses.'"

"Well I do love those, I love your sweet lady kisses all over me." Chloe said smiling deviously at Beca before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip of it. She then leaned over and kissed Beca's lips. "With lips as soft as those, who wouldn't love your sweet lady kisses? I'm glad I'm the one who married you, so those kisses are all mine."

"I'm glad that I married you too. Nobody else is worthy enough for my amazing lady kisses," Beca said with a smile, lingering on Chloe's lips for a few extra seconds before pulling away. Chloe smiled and kisses Beca's lips again, holding her hand and kissing her sweetly.

"Thank you for falling in love with me, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you." Chloe muttered, only pulling away a little from the kiss, her forehead pressed against Beca's and her eyes were closed.

"The same goes from me to you, Chlo. I love you so, so much," the brunette murmured back, leaning in after a few moments of silence between them to connect their lips again.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's waist and pulled her wife just a bit closer as they continued to kiss each other. The redhead knew they couldn't really go much further than this, so she remained calm and gentle with Beca in her arms.

After a few more moments, Beca slowly pulled away from the kiss. "I know that that probably wasn't going anywhere, but I still want to be careful," the brunette said apologetically.

"Yeah, of course." Chloe said nodding and tucking Beca's hair back. "We can stop." She said smiling softly. Secretly, deep down she wished that they could just keep kissing, but at the same time she knew that pushing Beca to do something she didn't want to was probably the worst thing to do.

"Thank you," Beca murmured back. "Believe me when I say that I would love to keep going, I just don't know if I can or if I'd hurt myself by doing so."

"Becs, it's alright." Chloe said. "All I want right now is for you to get better." Chloe kissed her wife's forehead and then pulled back. "I don't mind waiting however long it takes for you to get better; as long as you get better, I'll be okay with just simple little kisses." Chloe stated confidently.

"I still can't help but feel bad. I don't know when I'll get better, and I feel bad that you're going to have to wait so long," the brunette replied, looking down at the floor.

"You'd wait for me, so I'm going to wait for you." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back. "Sure, it's going to be a rather long wait; but I really don't care as long as you're healthy and able to walk again. So don't feel bad for me, I would wait a million years if it meant that you got to be healthy again."

Beca smiled a little and looked back up at Chloe. "I will never understand how you can be so understanding. You're an amazingly kind person, Chlo. I can't thank you enough for that," Beca said in a soft voice.

"Well my parents always told me to be kind to others. And I also learned through past 'relationships' that pushing someone to do something they don't want to do makes you look like an asshole. You remember my high school boyfriend Lewis right? I told you about him and how sexually assaulted me. From that day on, I never pushed anyone to do anything they weren't okay with doing. Because I learned the hard way." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and holding it close to her.

Beca leaned their foreheads together for a few moments. "I love you so much, Chloe. Thank you for saying yes to me. I'm so happy with you, and I know that I will always be happy with you," the brunette whispered.

"And I'll always be unbelievably happy with you too." Chloe said smiling at Beca. "Don't you ever forget that."

A month or so passed and Chloe had appealed to the school board about do two school musicals per year. They approved it and Chloe was in the process of picking the first ever school musical at LA Academy of Performing Arts.

Within the last month, Beca had made significant progress with her physical therapy. She still had to use the wheelchair, but she had started to gain more use of her legs, and was able to stand up without needing help. She had a long ways to go before she would walk again, but her confidence started to grow and she became more hopeful and determined to reach her goal. Chloe however, didn't know Beca could stand up yet.

She had to pick the lineup for the school musical by Friday and she was having trouble trying to decide which ones she could do. Chloe went to pick Beca up from therapy and she walked into Beca's training room and smiled when she saw Beca. "How was the session today?" She asked smiling.

"Why don't you come and see," Beca's trainer said.

Beca looked at her trainer and then at Chloe, a smile on her face. She took a few deep breaths before she slowly stood up from her wheelchair. "I can stand now, baby," she said happily. Chloe covered her mouth and she teared up as she saw what was happening.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Chloe said. Her heart seemed to grow two sizes in that moment and she walked over to Beca. "You, you can stand. You can stand." She said hugging Beca close to her.

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, holding her close. "I'm another step closer to walking, baby. It's only gonna be a matter of time before I walk again."

"I'm so happy for you baby, so happy and so proud of you." Chloe said, holding Beca for a while longer before pulling back.

Beca turned and thanked her trainer before she and Chloe went back to their apartment. "How was work today?" Beca asked. Chloe turned on the car and began to drive.

"It was pretty good, though I have to decide which two musicals I'm going to choose for this years productions. I have till Friday or they won't let me do it." Chloe said showing how much stress she was under.

"Well, which ones are you considering?" Beca asked. "I'm sure that you'll find two great shows that you want to do. You're Chloe Mitchell. You can do anything and everything."

"I have five different shows I'm considering." Chloe said as she drove along the highway. "The first one is _Oklahoma_ , then I have _Anything Goes_ , and then it's _Peter Pan_ , _Legally Blonde,_ and _Fiddler on the Roof_. They are all amazing musicals and I don't know which ones to choose from."

Beca thought for a few moments. "Why don't you start with the ones that you like the most, or the ones that you're most familiar with? You'd probably want to pick a show that you're familiar with so that it'll be easier to direct," she suggested. Chloe pulled into their parking lot and parked the car before wheeling Beca inside and to their apartment.

"The only problem is, I'm familiar with all of them. I was in _Legally Blonde_ , but I've seen the others numerous times. Got any other ideas on how to pick two of them?" She asked.

Beca closed her eyes, trying to think of any other suggestions. "I'm sure that there are a lot of talented kids that are going to try out. Do you want to have a large cast or a small cast?"

"Each one of these has a good sized cast," Chloe said. She then thought for a moment as she got her key out and unlocked their door before walking in. "I thinking opening with the right one will make it or break it. So I think for the first one I'm going to go with _Legally Blonde_." She said. "Now all I have to do is choose a second one."

"Alright. One down and one to go," Beca said, "You might want to choose the second show with the same criteria in mind. You'll want to have a good second show so that people will feel more inclined to come see future shows, and students will be more inclined to audition," Beca told her.

Chloe thought about it for a moment, and then an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. " _Grease!_ I know it wasn't one of my top choices, but teenagers love that musical and their parents will know it too since it came out in the eighties." She said smiling widely. "So, the two musicals this year will be _Legally Blonde_ and _Grease_!" She said excitedly.

Beca smiled at Chloe's excitement and enthusiasm. "See? I knew that you would pick two amazing shows," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "I'm confident that you'll do an incredible job directing. I can't wait to see what you guys do."

"It'll be amazing. But the real celebration for today isn't me picking the musicals. It's you, being able to stand up at therapy today. I'm so proud of you baby." Chloe said leaning in and pecking Beca's lips.

Beca smiled and blushed at Chloe's words. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you always supporting me. You've done more than enough to help me with all this," she replied, smiling at the redhead. Chloe got on her knees and took Beca's hands.

"You've been through so much, and you're still standing strong." Chloe said kissing both hands. "I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiled and gazed into Chloe's eyes. "I can't believe that I've gotten this far. A few months ago, I could barely move. Now, I can stand and soon I'll start walking again. I can't believe it."

"It's amazing." Chloe said smiling and watching Beca. "You're going to walk again, and you're going to be the best walker that ever was." Chloe said.

Beca raised her eyebrow. "I probably won't be the best walker that ever was, but I'll be pretty good," she replied with a chuckle.

"Whatever suits you." Chloe said smiling and then getting onto her computer to email her school board the choices of musicals that she had made for that school year.

Beca grabbed her laptop and rolled her wheelchair towards the couch, standing up and then sitting down. Plugging in her headphones, she started to work on a mix while Chloe was writing her email. Chloe sent the lineup for the school productions and then shut off her laptop. "How about I order us some pizza?" Chloe asked, putting her laptop back in her school bag. "Does that sound good?"

Beca took off her headphones, resting them around her neck. "Pizza sounds great, baby. Thank you," Beca said, smiling at Chloe before putting her headphones back on. Chloe nodded and then got on her cell phone before ordering them some pizza and salad.

"Alright it should be here in twenty minutes. Anything you want to do until then?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe we could take Barden on a little walk? I haven't taken him on a walk since the accident, and I'd like to try to get out a little more than I do," Beca replied.

"Alright." Chloe said getting up and grabbing Barden's leash. "Barden, come here boy!" She called. The cute, four year old, black and white dog came running in excitedly. He then sat down in front of Chloe, and Chloe got on her knees and put his leash on. Barden licked her face a couple times, making the redhead laugh. "You excited to go a walk boy?"

The dog barked and jumped up, licking Chloe's face again. Beca chuckled and smiled. "I think he's pretty excited to go on his walk, but I'm not sure," she said, petting the dog's head.

"I'd say you're right, I'd say this little guy is very excited to go on a walk in this warm and sunny LA weather." Chloe stated, helping to wheel Beca out the door of the apartment before they went outside and started the walk.

While Chloe held the leash and walked Barden, Beca rolled her wheelchair alongside them, keeping a steady pace. "It's been awhile since I've been able to go out like this. It's kinda nice," Beca said.

"It is pretty nice." She said Chloe said smiling and walking Barden along the sidewalk. "I'm glad you're outside of the apartment."

"So am I. I was worried that I'd start to forget what the outside world looks like," Beca said with a laugh as they continued along the sidewalk.

"Well here we are, the outside world welcomes you." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's lips before they turned around and walked back to the apartment. When they got back, it was only about two minutes after they got back that the pizza guy knocked on their door. Chloe went to the door and paid for it and then brought the pizza in.

Beca wheeled herself over to the couch and sat down, Barden jumping up and laying down beside her. "I don't think Barden's gonna let me get up from the couch," she said with a chuckle as the dog laid his head in her lap.

"He loves cuddling with you." Chloe stated with a smile. "You are a great cuddle buddy. Believe me I know baby." Chloe took out her iPhone and took a picture of Beca and Barden snuggling on the couch.

"Please don't send that to anyone. I already have a wheelchair. I don't want to further damage my badass reputation," Beca said with a little smile. Chloe chuckled and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Don't worry, that picture is just for me to print, frame and keep in our room. Nobody will see it." Chloe said smiling softly. She then brought the pizza over to the table in front of the couch and brought paper plates out for herself and Beca.

Beca put a slice of pizza on her plate and sat back on the couch. "Thank you for the pizza, baby," she said to Chloe before she took a bite. "I know that I'll never get tired of eating pizza, that's for sure."

"Neither will I, pizza is just something that I'll never ever grow tired of consuming." Chloe muttered before taking another bite out of the slice of pizza on her plate. "And LA has so many good pizza places, we don't always have to choose the same one." She said.

"We really picked a great city to move to when it comes to food. There's a nice variety of places that we can go to, which is helpful since I'm not the most skilled chef," Beca said with a laugh.

"I think you're actually pretty good at cooking babe," Chloe said with a big smile on her face. "I really love your spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, it's absolutely delicious." Chloe stated leaning forward to grab another piece of pizza.

"I mean, I guess my cooking is alright. Nothing compares to yours, however. You're amazing, and it's hard to compare my cooking to yours when we're not on the same level," Beca replied, taking a sip of her glass of water.

"True, but that's because I spent the whole summer before college trying to perfect my mother's recipe. She is the best cook I know, I learned it all from her. If you want the best home cooked meals you've ever had, we'll have to head back to Florida soon or have my mother and father fly out here for a visit." Chloe said. Even though his tumor was terminal, Chloe's father Richard was doing rather well lately, and was able to do more than he had been able to do in a while. He and Chloe's mother Kelly had been on two trips out of the country in the last year, one to Italy and one to Mexico, and Richard had been doing really well.

"I'd love to go visit your parents again sometime, but maybe we could wait until I can walk again? I don't want to be a burden for them if they'd have to accommodate my wheelchair," Beca said.

"Babe, you'd never ever be a burden. But yes, we will wait to back until you can walk again." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

"How has your dad been lately? I haven't gotten the chance to ask about him. Is he feeling better?" Beca asked.

"He's doing really well right now actually. He and my mom have taken a couple out-of-the-country trips. One of them was to Italy in March last year and they are in Mexico right now." Chloe said smiling.

"Really? That's awesome!" Beca said with a grin on her face. "I bet they've been sending you a lot of pictures just to make you jealous."

"Well, I've been to Mexico, but they are making me jealous with their photos from Italy." Chloe said, she set her plate down and lay back against their couch. "It is nice to know my father is doing alright."

"Knowing that he's fighting back against his cancer gives me hope that I'll walk again. It's like another reason for me to keep going, you know?" Beca said.

"What else keeps you going babe?" Chloe asked curiously.

"A lot of things. My parents, because they're so strong and supportive of me. I have to keep going to make them proud. The Bellas, who have also been extremely supportive. I don't think Amy or Aubrey would let me give up," the brunette said with a chuckle. "Most of all, you keep me going."

Chloe blushed a little, taking Beca's hand in her own. "I hope you know I wouldn't let you give up either." Chloe said smiling.

Later that night Chloe and Beca were sitting out on the balcony of their apartment. Chloe was sitting there thoughtfully, then she decided to say what was on her mind. "Babe, when you're able to walk again, do you want to buy a house?"

Beca looked over towards Chloe and nodded. "I'd love to buy a house. I know we were planning to start looking after the honeymoon, but those plans kinda got derailed because of the accident," she replied. "Maybe we could start looking online? That way it wouldn't take as long once I start walking again."

"Definitely, I agree." Chloe said smiling and wrapping her arms around Beca, holding her close.

Beca smiled and relaxed into Chloe's embrace, closing her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have met you at Barden all those years ago," she murmured softly. Chloe smiled and just held Beca there in her arms, kissing the top of her head and breathing softly.

"We got together in December of 2014 and now it's 2018, which means we've now been together for four years nearly and we met seven years ago." Chloe said smiling. "Isn't that crazy?"

"It is. Seven years ago you tried to convince me to join the Bellas at the activities fair. It's hard to believe that we're married seven years later," Beca said with a chuckle.

"I know this may be hard to believe," Chloe said sarcastically. "But I heard wedding bells in my ears whenever I saw you over the first year I knew you." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" Beca said playfully. "So whenever you saw me, you heard wedding bells and imagined that we would get married?"

"Yup," Chloe said confident in herself. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Even if you hadn't realized it yet, there was a part of me that knew we would end up together forever, for the rest of our lives."

"Well, I guess that belief is what caused you to wait so long for me. I don't think I could manage to wait three years just to be with you. I mean, I'd definitely try, but you're a much stronger person than I am," Beca replied, opening her eyes and looking at Chloe.

"I think if you believe that it's meant to be, then it's easier to wait." Chloe said. "At first I thought it was hopeless when we won the ICCA's and you kissed Jesse, but as the years went on there was a small hope inside of me that kept me waiting. And I am so glad that I did."

"I'm glad that you waited too. Nobody can ever compare to you," Beca murmured back, a smile on her face. "Nobody can ever compare to you, and nobody ever will be able to."

"I'm glad you think that, because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Chloe said smiling and laughing before kissing Beca's cheek. "Just so you know, nobody will ever compare to you either." Chloe said. The redhead always meant what she said, no matter what she was saying she was always genuine. And this was no exception.

Beca yawned a little as they continued to watch the sunset. "I think I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight," she said, pulling her wheelchair over and standing up from her chair, sitting down in the wheelchair. "I'm so thankful for you. I hope you know that." Chloe smiled as she watched Beca roll off towards their bedroom, hope began to grow inside her and she smiled. Beca was going to walk again, and Chloe would be there along the way.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed writing this. and are going to write a few more chapters and then start a sequel since we have so much more to tell. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	38. Chapter 37: An Opportunity of a Lifetime

Chapter 37: An Opportunity of a Lifetime for Chloe

A few months passed, and each day Beca kept making progress with her physical therapy. She had passed the milestone of being able to stand, so all that was left for her to accomplish was walking again. There were days where the brunette was in a great mood, and there were other days where she wasn't, but with Chloe by her side, Beca still remained hopeful.

Chloe on the other hand had Legally Blonde's opening night coming up in a couple of weeks, so it was safe to say that she was fairly nervous. The redhead needed this to do well in order to be able to put on Grease in the spring. All of the students involved in the musical thought Chloe was doing a great job despite the long rehearsal hours and the constant working on sets and ordering the costumes for all of the cast members.

Because Chloe had been so busy with the rehearsals for the musical, Jesse and Aubrey had been taking Beca to her therapy sessions. After her session that day, Jesse dropped her off, making sure that she got inside the apartment before he left. "Chlo? Are you home?" Beca called out, wheeling herself inside the apartment and closing the door behind her. Chloe walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"That would be a yes. How was therapy today baby?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca and gave her a hello peck on the lips.

"It was alright. We tried to start walking today and I took one step before my legs couldn't take it anymore. Still progress to be made," Beca said with a disappointed sigh. "How were rehearsals today?"

"Well, opening night is in a week. So it's crunch time. The kids are doing an amazing job, it's just really stressful because I want this to be an annual thing." Chloe said, wheeling Beca into the kitchen. "I gave the kids today off of rehearsal so they could rest their voices and their bodies, didn't want them to overwork themselves before the opening night. We have a total of ten shows that we're doing, two matinees and eight evening performances."

"I'll try to come to as many performances as I can, baby. I'm definitely going to be there on opening night. I wouldn't miss your big debut as director for anything in the world," Beca told her with a smile.

A huge smile appeared on Chloe's face and she leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "Good baby, I'd like for you to be there."

"Hopefully I'll be able to come to more than one show. It all depends on how I'm feeling. Do you think I'll be able to get my wheelchair in the theater, or should I have Jesse help me?" Beca asked.

"They have handicapped spots up front for you to roll down to, you shoulding need any help getting into the auditorium." Chloe said.

"That's a relief," Beca said, "That means I'll have a really good seat for the show. There are some good things about having a wheelchair after all."

"I would've made sure that you had great seats anyway." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled. "I'm gonna go take a bath in a few minutes. I'd ask you to join me but it seems like you were a step ahead of me," Beca said, leaning up and kissing Chloe's lips before wheeling her chair towards the bathroom.

Chloe then made some dinner. She decided to make some chicken noodle soup and mashed potatoes, a family recipes. As she cooked Beca took a bath, and Barden hung out by her side as she cooked.

Beca climbed out of the bath tub and got dressed just as the dinner was being put on the table. Beca smiled as she rolled out of their bedroom. "The food looks really good, Chlo," she complimented.

"Well it's just about ready so you won't have to wait too much longer!" Chloe said smiling. This was her favorite meal as a child and her parents would make it for her whenever she got sick. And it was perfect to eat any time of the year.

Beca smiled and rolled over to the table, standing up and sitting back down in her chair while she waited for Chloe to finish their dinner. Barden came trotting over to her, and Beca smiled, leaning down and petting their dog. Chloe then dished up a bowl for Beca and brought it over to her. "Here you go baby." She said smiling. "I hope that you enjoy it. I don't think I've ever made this for you but it used to be my favorite."

Beca smiled gratefully then began to eat the soup Chloe had given her. "You never cease to amaze me, Chlo. Thank you," Beca said, taking a few bites of the mashed potatoes before going back to the soup.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you enjoy it." Chloe said. She continued to eat her soup and smiled at her wife. "This is my favorite thing that my mother used to make."

"I can see why you'd like it so much. This stuff is delicious," Beca said with a smile. She took a sip out of her glass of water, resting her hand on top of Chloe's. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's hand before returning to her meal. After dinner, Chloe was finishing some last minute changes to the choreography just to make it a little more fun.

Beca smiled and wheeled herself over to Chloe, sneaking her arm around the redhead's waist. "What are you working on, baby?" She murmured, pecking Chloe's cheek. Chloe giggled and fell gently into Beca's lap.

"Some last minute choreography for the song 'Bend and Snap.' It's a great song just to have fun and be sexy and silly at the same time." Chloe mentioned as she got back up from Beca's lap to continue working on the few steps she was adding in. "Do want to see?"

Beca nodded and smiled. "Of course I'd love to see some of the choreography. Any sneak peeks that you can give me are welcome," she replied, rolling over to the couch so she could sit back and watch. Chloe smiled and turned on the music before turning to Beca. She fast forwarded to the point where she added the new moves and did a twist and a dip down her leg moving up and doing the bend and snap.

"How was that? I know it's not a lot but it'll be fun for some of the girls to do." Chloe asked as she turned the music off.

Beca smiled and clapped her hands. "It was really good, Chlo. The kids are lucky that they not only have an amazing choir teacher, but they also have an amazing dance teacher. I can't wait to see everything else you've put together," the brunette replied with a big smile on her face. Chloe walked over and straddled Beca's lap before just smiling and looking into her eyes.

"It's good to know that you enjoyed that fifteen second snippet of dancing, hopefully you'll like the rest when you see it opening night." Chloe said tucking some of Beca's hair back and leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'm not just going to like it. I know I'm going to love it," Beca murmured back, resting her hands on Chloe's hips. She leaned forward and gently kissed the redhead's lips, pulling away after a few moments to catch her breath.

"What feeling do you get every time you kiss me like that?" She asked, moving her ginger hair to one side of her neck.

"Well, each time I kiss you, you always take my breath away. I always get butterflies in my stomach, just like I did the first time we kissed. But the strongest feeling I get is happiness. Being with you makes me really happy," Beca whispered, smiling at Chloe. The redhead leaned down once more and kissed her wife's lips.

"I love listening to you talk," Chloe said smiling.

Beca smiled back at Chloe. "Well, I guess that's a good thing then, because I love to talk, especially to and about my favorite person on this planet."

"Do you realize how perfect you are to me? Whether you're completely healthy, or whether you're sick. No matter what you're going through or how you feel, you are absolutely perfect to me. Flaws and all." Chloe said smiling.

Over the next couple weeks Chloe and the kids were getting ready for opening night of Legally Blonde. In fact, opening night was only hours away. Chloe was holding one last line snap before letting the kids get ready for the show. Beca then surprised her by bringing in flowers. The brunette rolled her wheelchair into the theater and towards the stage. "I brought you flowers," Beca said with a smile, standing up and pecking Chloe's lips while holding out the bouquet.

"Aww babe, that is so sweet of you." Chloe said smiling and then helped Beca back into her wheelchair before grabbing a vase she had, putting the flowers in the vase and pouring some water in it. "Lillies, my favorite. You remembered."

"Of course I remembered, baby. How could I forget?" Beca said with a smile. "How have things been coming along so far? Are you nervous for tonight?"

"You would not believe how nervous I feel, is this what it feels like when you drop an album with some artist? You want it to do really well so you feel like you're constantly sweating and shit yourself because you're so nervous." Chloe rambled on and on for another thirty seconds or so. "What if the dresses aren't right, and the choreography is all wrong-" she was then cut short on her rant when Beca pulled her down into a kiss.

"You've been waiting for this night for months, Chlo. You've rehearsed for hours each day for the last few months. You're the first person to get here and you're always the last person to leave. It's out of your hands now. You've taught these kids all that you can, and now you get to sit back and watch the amazing show that you put together. Relax, baby. It's going to go great, and so will the other shows. Just relax," Beca said in a calm and soothing voice.

After breathing a few breaths to try and relax, Chloe nodded and smiled. It was a bit of a nervous mixed with excited type of smile. "I don't know what I would do without you." She muttered before leaning in and giving her wife a sweet kiss. "You always know how to calm me down."

"I'm just doing what I can to help you relax," Beca replied with a small smile on her face. "Now I should go and let you keep preparing for tonight's show. Good luck, and tell your kids to break a leg!"

"Wait!" Chloe called after Beca as she began to roll away. "Some of the kids would like to meet you, would you mind coming in after the show tonight and signing some autographs, there are some major fans of yours in the show." She stated.

"Of course! I'd love to sign some autographs and meet some of the kids," Beca said with an enthusiastic smile. "Do you want me to come right after the show, or should I wait awhile for the kids to talk to their families for a bit?"

"I'll call them back after they've talked to their friends and families for a bit." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before saying, "I'll see you later baby, you're the best wife ever."

Beca smiled. "I love you too, Chlo. I look forward to seeing the show later," she said before she rolled her wheelchair out of the theater and went back to their apartment to get ready before the show. Another couple hours passed and soon it was thirty minutes till places. Chloe could feel her heartbeat going crazy, the set was perfect and so was everyone's costumes.

The redhead looked down at her phone and smiled when she saw another sweet text from Beca that she had been getting for the last few hours. "I know that I've said this a million times already, but everything is going to be great tonight. Just relax and take a few deep breaths to calm your nerves. I love you so so much, and I am so incredibly proud of you," Beca typed, adding a few heart emojis at the end. She pressed 'send' and then called Jesse to bring her over to the show.

Jesse came up to the door while Aubrey got Beca's seat ready in the car. They then drove to Chloe's school. Chloe was pacing back and forth. "This is going to be okay, it's going to be great." She said to herself a few times.

When they arrived, Jesse and Aubrey grabbed Beca's wheelchair from the trunk of the car and the three of them went inside the school and to the theater. The usher lead them to their front row seats a few minutes before the show was set to start. Chloe noticed a full house and she smiled, she then dimmed the lights before walking out onstage in front of the crowd of eight hundred people. There was loud applause and she turned her microphone on.

"Thank you all for coming!" Chloe said. "I'm Chloe Mitchell and I'm the choir director here LA Academy of Performing Arts. This year I finally convinced my boss to start performing musicals as money going towards the arts. The arts help kids get involved and learn to step outside their comfort zones. It's also a great way to meet new people, and expand your horizons while also learning how to do a box step. The students and crew have worked incredibly hard on this show and we all hope you enjoy watching it as much as we enjoy performing it. So without further ado, the LA Academy of Performing Arts presents Legally Blonde the Musical."

The crowd cheered and Chloe walked off stage, winking at Beca and Jesse and Aubrey as she went back behind the curtain. Beca smiled when she saw Chloe wink at her, and she mouthed a quick 'I love you' to the redhead before she disappeared backstage, the lights completely fading out so the theater was pitch black as the audience waited in silence. The overture from the live orchestra began playing and the crowd began to clap and cheer while Chloe watched from backstage.

Throughout the performance, everything went perfectly. The audience was full on into the student's production, laughing and clapping loudly whenever they finished a song, started a dance break, or when one character hit an amazing belt.

Beca found herself laughing throughout the whole show, and by the time intermission came, Beca had a few tears of laughter running down her face. "Wow, I didn't expect to enjoy myself this much," the brunette said during the intermission to Jesse with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that choreography Chloe did was absolutely amazing." Jesse said with a smile. "She's done a great job with this, you should be proud of her because this is like, Broadway level theatre." He added.

Beca nodded, her smile growing wider. "I'm so proud of her. She might not know it because she's spent the last few months both helping me and rehearsing for the show, but so far it's great and I couldn't be more proud of everything she's done," she replied.

Once the lights slowly flickered everyone made their way back to their seats and the second act began. By the end of the show when the cast was taking their bows, the audience stood up and cheered, giving them a huge standing ovation. The girl who played Elle Woods in the show, a pretty sophomore named Susannah Peters then stepped forward. "Thank you all so much for coming, we are glad that you enjoyed the show too much. All of the thanks goes to our director, music teacher, and choreographer Chloe Mitchell."

They gestured for Chloe to come out and receive some roses that the student's bought. Chloe gave Susannah a hug and then took a bow, getting cheers from the crowd. Beca was cheering the loudest out of all the audience when Chloe came out and took a bow. "Go baby! I love you!" She called out over the loud cheering and applause from the audience.

After the encore and the red curtain dropped, Chloe turned to her students. "I am so proud of you guys. You were amazing tonight and you all deserve to give yourselves a big round of applause!" She said smiling and clapping for her cast and crew. "I have a surprise, there was a very special person in the audience tonight and I asked her to come backstage." The students looked at each other excitedly, whispering to each other with smiles on their faces.

Beca had already started to make her way backstage so that she could greet the kids when they came off the stage. She rolled her chair over and stood up, smiling when the kids slowly came backstage. "Hey guys!"

All the students cheered and clapped for Beca. They took a bunch of pictures and got autographs for their magazines, it was a treat for all of them. After the show Chloe and Beca drove home. "Did you really like the show?"

Beca shook her head. "I didn't really like it," she said, "I absolutely loved it. I'm stunned at how good it was. Jesse even compared it to a Broadway show, and I agree with that comparison."

"Really? Thank you so much! That means so much to hear from you and Jesse, I was so stressed. I knew it was a great show, it's just some shows no matter how good they are, don't get a lot of love." Chloe said pulling into their driveway. "I put your lilies in my office." She said, getting Beca's wheelchair out of the back and helping Beca into it.

"You should be really proud of yourself, Chlo. I know that you've spent a lot of time over the last few months helping me with my physical therapy, and you still managed to put together a hell of a show. You should be proud. I certainly am," Beca said as she wheeled her chair through the parking lot and towards their apartment.

"It means a lot to me that you feel that way." Chloe stated pushing the elevator doors, pushing Beca inside of it. "Because while you were talking to the kids backstage, a middle aged woman came up to me. She introduced herself as Jamie Waters, and she asked if once the school year was up, if I'd like to direct the show of Hamilton coming to LA." Chloe stated.

Beca looked at Chloe for a few seconds, not sure if she had heard her wife correctly. "Are you serious, Chlo?" She asked, her jaw dropping when the redhead nodded. "Oh my god, that's amazing! You have to do it! This is such a great opportunity for you."

"Really, you'd be okay with me doing it? It's a lot of long hours and I wouldn't be home a lot." Chloe said. She was happy that Beca was so supportive of it, but at the same time it meant she wouldn't be home for more than two hours or so a day for about four months straight.

"You've been consistently supportive of the long hours that I have, so I think it would be hypocritical if I didn't do the same for you. Sure, it won't be fun only seeing you for a little bit each day, but this is your dream, and I'm not going to stand in the way of you chasing it," Beca replied with a smile. The redhead leaned down and kissed Beca's lips softly, staying there a moment before pulling back.

"You have no idea how much I love being able to do that, thank you for being my rock through everything." Chloe whispered, only centimeters away from Beca's lips. She then unlocked the door to their apartment and they walked inside to a happy Barden trotting over to them.

Beca smiled when Barden jumped up and licked her face. "I guess you missed us, huh?" She said with a laugh. Beca pushed the dog off of her lap and rolled into the apartment and to their room. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed really quick," she told Chloe. While Beca was getting ready for bed, Chloe took out her phone to call Jamie Waters to accept the job offer.

"Hello?" Jamie said through the phone.

"Hey Ms. Waters, this is Chloe Mitchell." Chloe said.

"Ah yes, have you made a decision?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I have." Chloe said smiling to herself before answering. "I'll take it." She instantly felt butterflies fly up through her stomach. She was going to be the director of Hamilton LA.

"Well we look forward to having you come on this journey with us." Ms. Waters said. "I trust you get tickets to see it somewhere to get more familiar with the show and you catch up on your history."

"Yes Ms. Waters, I will do that." Chloe stated. "Goodnight Ms. Waters."

"Goodnight Chloe, and please feel free to call me Jamie." Jamie said.

"Okay," Chloe said with a chuckle. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Jamie. Goodnight." She said before hanging up.

Beca had changed into some pajamas and had gotten in bed by the time Chloe came into their room from her phone call. "Who was that you were talking to?" She asked.

"Jamie Waters, the woman who wants me to direct the Hamilton show here in LA." Chloe then pause for a moment, grinning to herself for a moment. "And I called her to tell her that I'm going to take it."

Beca smiled and sat up, leaning forward to give Chloe a hug. "Congratulations, Chlo. You've worked so hard for this, and you deserve it," the brunette whispered in her ear.

"You know, looking back on my life, I never pictured it going this way. I always thought that I was going to be who everyone thought I would become. I always thought that I'd never get to live the life I wanted. Now I'm working the job of my dreams teaching kids to sing, I'll be directing one of the biggest musicals of all time next summer as well as more shows at the schools, and not to mention I get to come home to the love of my life every night at our sweet little apartment and our adorable dog." Chloe said with a beaming smile on her face. "Life is going pretty well right now."

Beca nodded, taking Chloe's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. "We've certainly had our ups and downs, but we always stay strong like titanium. There's nobody in the world that I'd rather have by my side than you, Chlo. Nobody."

The huge smile on Chloe's face got even bigger. "I love you babe, and I have to say that there is nobody else that I would rather have at my side than you." After their little moment, Chloe stood up and went to change into some pajamas. She then climbed into her side of the bed and then scooted closer to Beca. "I'm really happy that you enjoyed the show."

Beca turned her head to the side so she could look into Chloe's eyes. "I haven't been to many theater productions in my life, but that was definitely one of the best shows I've seen. And I'm not just saying that because you're my wife. I'm saying that because it's true," she replied.

"I can't believe Ms. Waters thought it was good enough for her to offer me this job. I mean, this is my first production." Chloe said smiling widely.

"It certainly didn't seem like it was your first production. Ms. Waters had a lot of people she could have chosen from, and she picked you. You might not have the experience, but you can do a pretty damn good job of teaching people and that's on top of the fact that you're extremely talented," Beca said with a proud smile. "I couldn't be more proud of you and all the hard work you've put in."

Chloe then lay there looking at Beca for a moment, stroking the brunette's smooth hair as she continued to think about what Beca had just said. A soft no teeth smile occured on her face and it slowly grew. "I'm going to direct Hamilton." She said.

Beca chuckled a little bit at Chloe's words. "Did you just realize that?" She asked, smiling and kissing the tip of Chloe's nose. A chuckle came from the older woman's lips and she smiled widely.

"No, I've realized that." Chloe said sighing happily. "It's just I don't know when it's going to start to sink in that I'm going to direct my favorite musical of all time."

Beca smiled and laid back on the pillows, closing her eyes. "It's a great feeling, you know? The feeling that everything is coming together like you hoped it would," she murmured.

"It really is, isn't it?" Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "It's the best feeling in the world, in my opinion," she said, her words cut off by a yawn. She stretched a little and pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too babe." Chloe said smiling and turning to turn their lamp off before wrapping her arms around Beca before falling asleep.

 **hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. We know it was short but we hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last chapter and then we will start writing the sequel!**


	39. Chapter 38: That's What I Like

Chapter 38: That's What I Like

February came around and Chloe's _Legally Blonde_ was a huge success, earning a surplus of funds for the next year plus the U2 fund. She was holding auditions for _Grease!_ soon and she was super excited. She was also helping Beca prepare her speech for the Grammy's that weekend.

"I don't even understand why they make us write these speeches in advance. It'll be kinda stupid if I have a grand speech prepared and I don't even win an award," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of what to say in her speech.

"You're going to win baby." Chloe said smiling and chuckling at Beca. She got up and got herself some coffee. "Just keep it short and, of course, leave the end for thanking your gorgeous wife." She said while winking.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's remark. "I have so many people to thank in this speech. I'm not sure if I'll be able to dedicate the entire end to my gorgeous wife," she replied with a smile.

"I know that, it's just I should be the last person I thank." She said smiling widely and chuckling along with her wife. "Ending with your loved ones is always the best way to go."

Beca nodded. "I'm definitely going to end my speech by thanking you. I always end my speeches that way. You're everything to me."

"I know, and I love that." Chloe said leaning over and kissing her wife's lips before taking another sip of coffee. "I'm so proud of you. Everything you've accomplished, its because you've never given up. You deserve this baby."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Thank you, baby. It means a lot to hear you say that. There are so many other people that deserve these awards too, however. I'm not sure if I can beat them out," the brunette said nervously.

"Everything is going to be okay baby, no matter if you win or lose, yours and Bruno's album is incredible. Nothing is going to change that. The fact that it's nominated for Album of the Year and 'That's What I Like' is up Record of the Year, that just proves how amazingly talented you both are." Chloe stated confidently, taking her wife's hand in hers before kneeling down in front of her. "Bruno already has two Grammy's to prove my point. And so do you."

Beca smiled a little bit. "How do you do that?" She wondered aloud. "How do you always find a way to calm me down, even in the most stressful times? How?" She asked.

"I've had seven years to figure out how to calm you down." Chloe said smiling softly, tucking some of Beca's hair behind her ear. "Even when we weren't together, you always came to me when something was bothering you. So throughout the years I just had to find out what was going on, and figure out the right words to say. And, I'm the not only one in this relationship who always seems to know the right words to say." Chloe mentioned looking into Beca's eyes. "Whenever I'm stressed or frustrated, or seemingly inconsolable, you always know what to say to calm me down."

Beca leaned in and kissed the redhead's lips softly. "Thank you," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss while gazing into Chloe's eyes. "Thank you for being mine. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have you."

"Well, thank you for being smart enough to finally realize that it was me you loved," Chloe said with a teasing smirk on her face. After getting a playful slap on her arm, Chloe smiled and said. "In all seriousness though, thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I honestly don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doing if it weren't for you telling me you loved me all those years ago."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what my life would be like. I would definitely be lost and unhappy, and I'd regret not confessing my feelings for you for probably the rest of my life," the brunette said.

That Sunday was the Grammy's, and Taylor had taken Chloe shopping for the perfect dress. It was her surprise to Beca and she couldn't wait to see the look on Beca's face. She had picked out a form fitting red dress and it flowed out into a beautiful skirt. That afternoon Beca and Chloe were getting ready for the awards show, and Chloe had just finished getting ready. "You ready to see?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah! Give me one second babe," Beca called back. She brushed her hair one last time and looked at her appearance in the mirror, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath, turning and taking a few shaky steps towards her wheelchair in the corner of the room. Her physical therapy had been going extremely well, and with the help of her trainers, she was now able to walk again. Beca hadn't told or shown Chloe that she was able to walk again, and was planning on surprising her if she and Bruno won tonight.

"Alright!" Chloe called. "I'm coming out, are you ready?" She asked, awaiting Beca's answer. When she heard a yes, she walked out in her gorgeous red dress. She bit her lip and waited for Beca's approval. "So? What do you think? Does this say 'wife of a Grammy winner?'"

Beca nodded and smiled. "You look absolutely amazing baby, just like you always do," the brunette said, leaning up and kissing Chloe's cheek. "Shall we head over to the ceremony then?"

"Well hold on a second, I want to take this sight in. You look absolutely amazing too. I haven't seen you in a dress in a long time. I know you're not the biggest fan of them but Beca…. Wow." Chloe stated smiling widely at Beca's navy blue dress. "You look drop dead gorgeous, you are so beautiful." She stated confidently before leaning down to kiss Beca on the lips.

Beca looked down at the floor and blushed, her cheeks turning bright red. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice, looking back up at Chloe. "It means a lot to hear you say that. It really does."

"Well I mean it." Chloe stated with a smile. "You always look amazing, there's just something about the way you look tonight." She said tucking Beca's hair back before leaning in and pecking Beca's lips softly. "Shall we head out now?" Chloe asked.

They called the limo that they were taking with with Bruno, Taylor, Ariana, and Jesse and Aubrey. Chloe helped Beca in and then put her wheelchair in the back. Beca smiled, taking Chloe's hand in hers and holding it as the limousine took them to the awards ceremony. "This will be my first red carpet appearance since the accident. Hopefully it'll be my first and last with the wheelchair," Beca said to Chloe.

"I have a feeling it will be since you've been doing so well in therapy." Chloe stated with a smile. She then got out and grabbed Beca's wheelchair from the trunk while Jesse helped her out.

Beca leaned on Jesse for support while Chloe got her wheelchair out, taking a few steps forward with her friend's help before sitting down in the wheelchair. The group made their way towards the red carpet, where they were instantly met by the bright flashing of cameras. Beca managed to get through without answering any questions, rolling her chair inside the building after her pictures had been taken. Taylor, Bruno, and Ariana stayed behind to answer some questions while Chloe and Beca found their seats. They were sitting in the front since Beca was one of the main nominees.

While helping wheel Beca towards the front of the arena, Chloe said, "Here we are again babe, we've made some incredible memories here."

Beca nodded, looking at the stage and all the seats in the arena. "Some of the greatest moments of my life have happened on this stage. Hopefully another great moment will happen tonight. It would be amazing to win another Grammy," she replied with a small smile.

"You guys are going to win, I have a feeling." Chloe stated. They then took their seats and about a half an hour later the show began. Taylor opened up the show with an incredible performance of "Out of the Woods." The audience stood up and gave Taylor a standing ovation for her performance before sitting down, the first award about to be given.

Throughout the show, Beca was nervously tapping her foot on the ground while she awaited for her categories to be called. It was agonizing, and minutes felt like hours passing by. Chloe took notice of Beca's nervousness and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's going to be okay Beca. Win or lose tonight, you're still a winner in my book." She whispered, kissing Beca's cheek and squeezing her hand as Ariana set the stage for her performance.

Beca nodded and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Ariana performed 'Side to Side' from her latest album, earning a standing ovation from the audience before John Legend came onto the stage. "I am going to make this as brief as I can because I have a little one that I have to get home to," John said with a smile, getting some chuckles from the audience, "One of the most prestigious awards at the Grammy's is Song of the Year, which I am honored to be presenting tonight. There were many great nominees for the award this year, so let's introduce them."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and kissed it. "You got this babe."

"Here are the nominees for Record of the Year." John said. "'Something Just Like This' The Chainsmokers and Coldplay." There were cheers for the two groups. '"'Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry. 'Sign of the Times' by Harry Styles. 'That's What I Like' Bruno Mars and Beca Mitchell." Chloe and the rest of the audience cheered for Beca. "And last but not least, 'I Don't Want to Live Forever' Performed by Zayn Malik and Taylor Swift, written by Taylor Swift."

Beca looked over at Chloe, and then at Bruno. She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"And the winner for Song of the Year is…'Sign of the Times' by Harry Styles!" Beca opened her eyes, sighing with disappointment but smiling at Harry, who was sitting a few rows behind them. Beca and the rest of the audience stood up and clapped as Harry walked up to the stage to accept his award. Chloe saw Beca's disappointment and leaned in kissing her cheek. At least they still had a chance to win Album of the Year.

"Thank you everyone," Harry said calmly with a cheeky smile. "I just want to say to the rest of the nominees, I don't know why I'm standing up here. You are all former Grammy winners and it seems crazy for me to be up here. Your records and your albums were all incredible this past year, and I feel like this belongs to all of the nominees here tonight. Thank you to my record label, and to my fans I wouldn't be here without you. To my mum and dad, and sister. I love you all." He then turned to Beca and Bruno. "Beca, Bruno. 'That's What I Like' along with the rest of '24K Magic' was absolutely amazing. Beca you've gone through so much in the last year and you deserve this more than anyone here. You got married, had your accident, and you were still able to create an incredible album with Bruno. If that isn't talent, I don't know what it. So I want to share this with you of all people, because I believe you deserve this and I really hope to work with you someday if I'd ever be so lucky. Thank you all very much." He said smiling and waving to the world before walking offstage.

Beca smiled and gave the British singer a hug while he made his way back to his seat, thanking him for his kind words before sitting down again. "We can still win Album of the Year," Beca said, turning to Bruno. "'24K Magic' was one of the best-selling albums of the year. I'd say we have a pretty good chance of winning."

"Yes we do," Bruno said smiling and high fiving Beca before sitting down. That's when Tori Kelly and Kendrick Lamar walked out to present Album of the Year.

"All of the nominees up for Album of the Year this year made huge steps in the music world. Some are first time nominees of the Grammy's whatsoever, and others are veteran Grammy winners." Kendrick said.

"Whether you were swaying to songs like 'Sign of the Times,' 'Perfect' or 'Bloodstream,' or rocking out to 'Treat You Better' or '24K Magic,' these albums lit up the world and topped the charts with their smooth beats, angelic harmonies, and blissful lyrics." Tori added with a smile. "Here are the nominees for Album of the Year." The crowd clapped and then Kendrick began listing the nominees.

"'Illuminate' by Shawn Mendez, 'Memories… Do Not Open' by The Chainsmokers. 'Divide' by Ed Sheeran. 'Harry Styles' by Harry Styles. And last but not least, '24K Magic', Co-written by Bruno Mars and Beca Mitchell, performed by Bruno Mars." The crowd then got silent as Kendrick finished listing the nominees.

Tori then took out the envelope and said, "And the Grammy goes to…...Well it's no surprise here everyone! '24K Magic!" Chloe began cheering and screaming for her wife. Bruno wheeled Beca up to the stage but then Beca stopped him.

Beca looked up at Bruno and then took a deep breath, grabbing the arms of her wheelchair and standing up. Bruno gave her a puzzled look, but followed along. Beca reached for his arm, which he offered to her, and she slowly started to walk up the stairs to the stage. By the time they had made it onto the stage and to the microphone, the audience had realized what was happening and they stood on their feet, cheering and clapping as Beca walked for the first time in months. Chloe looked up at her wife in tears, her heart beating fast as she watched her wife walk. She was walking again, she could feel her heart beating as rapidly as a hummingbird's wings.

The audience and Bruno and Tori and Kendrick all clapped and cheered for Beca. Beca smiled, feeling tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. She stepped forward to speak, then stepped back to allow Bruno to give his speech first while she collected herself. Bruno stood at the microphone speechless. "Of course I have people I want to thank, but woah. Let's give this beautiful human another standing ovation." He said before putting his arm around Beca and giving her a hug. He too was tearing up for his friend. The audience cheered for Beca some more before he continued his speech.

"All my life I've wanted to perform. I've wanted to show the world that people from a small town can make it. Making this album has been a joy and a pleasure. Thank you to all my fans around the world. Thank you my mom and my dad and my beautiful girl Nina I love you baby. But this belongs to Beca just as much as me. She has proved that having the setbacks she's had won't stop from making a badass album." He said, emphasizing the 'badass' part. He then turned to Beca, "Thank you for being you, and for not giving up after everything you've been through. This album was possible because of you and you deserve this." He said, giving Beca another hug.

Beca smiled and embraced Bruno before stepping forward to give her speech. "Wow," was all the brunette said at first, earning some cheers from the audience members. Beca took a deep breath, a few tears falling down her face. "I have so, so many people to thank that we might be here for the rest of the night. First of all, to the amazing singer standing beside me. Bruno, you made this album what it has become. Sure, I pressed a few buttons and autotuned your voice that one time you had a voice crack while recording," she said. Bruno rolled his eyes and laughed with the rest of the audience. "But you are the reason that this album became so successful. I couldn't imagine having anyone else perform these amazing songs, and I can't imagine having anyone else on this stage with me to accept this award. I'd like to thank my parents for helping me become the person I am today. You both have been there for me since day one, and I'll never forget everything you've done and still do for me." Beca paused again before continuing. "To my boss and all of my coworkers. Thank you for putting up with me. I know that I can be a handful sometimes, but you never give up on me, and you never have given up on me. To all my friends that have been by my side for the past few years, thank you for believing in me. There were times when I didn't even believe in myself, but you guys kept pushing me forward and you guys kept me going." Beca's voice cracked with emotion on the last few words, and Bruno patted her back gently. She looked up, searching for Chloe in the crowd.

Bruno spotted Chloe and said in the microphone, "Chloe, get on up here." He said. Chloe nodded quickly and set her stuff down. She raced up to Beca and gave her a big hug and kiss, crying softly into Beca's shoulder. She held onto her wife and held her close.

"I'm here babe, I'm here." Chloe whispered, holding her wife close.

Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's for a few moments. "You made me stay strong, Chloe. You supported me, you believed in me, you never left my side. There were so many times that you could have walked out on me, and you didn't," the brunette said, smiling a little bit. "I can't find words to say how much I love you. I did this for you. I walked again for you." The crowd cheered for the couple as they shared their intimate moment onstage. Chloe's eyes were full of happy tears.

As Beca finished her speech, Bruno was asked to perform '24K Magic' onstage to close the show. Beca took the trophy and walked back to her seat, holding onto Chloe's hand tightly. "I meant every word I said up there," Beca murmured as they sat down, "Every word."

"I know you did, I just can't believe what I'm seeing. You can walk." Chloe said as Bruno began to perform.

Beca nodded, a grin forming on her face. "I can walk, Chlo. I told you that I was gonna walk again. I knew that I could do it," she replied, smiling and squeezing Chloe's hand. Everyone stood up as Bruno began his closing performance and Chloe helped Beca stand up as they danced to the music. It was needless to say that tonight had been incredible, even though Beca and Bruno only won Album of the Year, they had touched the music world with their music.

After the show, Harry Styles walked up to Beca and Chloe as they were leaving. "Hey Beca, Chloe." He said with his deep British accent. "I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you after everything that you two have gone through in the past year and a half."

"Thank you, Harry that's very kind of you to say." Chloe stated.

"And Beca, I was hoping for my next album, well I was hoping you would write and produce it with me." Harry requested with a kind smile. "You are a legend already. First Ariana, then Taylor, and now Bruno. You have made incredible albums with the three of them and I would kill to work with you." He said smiling genuinely.

Beca smiled back at him and offered her hand to shake. "I'd love to work with you as well, Harry. You're extremely talented, and I know that whatever we collaborate on will be great," she told the British singer with confidence. Harry took her hand and shook it firmly.

"I'll let you two get back to your night, congrats on the win." Harry said before leaving them to go hang out with his family.

"He's quite the gentlemen." Chloe said smiling as she opened the limo door for Beca. As they got home, too tired to go to an after party, Chloe asked. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

Beca shrugged. "We could just kinda chill out. It's pretty late," the brunette said, taking her shoes off at the door and walking into their apartment. Chloe took her shoes off as well. As they headed to the bedroom to get dressed, Barden trotted out to them and Chloe got down to pet him.

"Look Barden, mommy is up and walking about again!" Chloe said smiling. After the little mini reunion they made it to the bedroom. Chloe changed into some pajamas and then said. "So what did the doctors say you could start doing again?"

"They said that I can do everything again," Beca said, a smile growing on her face. "They said I should take it a bit slow for the first few months, just as a precaution, but I'm in the clear after that."

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Chloe said smiling wiping off her makeup with a wet wipe. She climbed into bed, smiling wider than she had in awhile because of the fact that Beca was walking. "How does it feel to be walking again?"

Beca chuckled. "You know, it feels a whole lot weirder than I expected it to feel," she said, "I've been in the wheelchair for so long that I forgot what it felt like to stand and walk. I'm happy of course, but it's like I'm a toddler learning to walk for the first time again."

"Well, I will help you get used to it again. We will go for walks along the boardwalk and the beach everyday so you can get used to walking again." Chloe stated with a huge smile on her face. "Because I am so happy for you."

Beca smiled and leaned in, pecking Chloe's cheek. "Thank you, baby. I appreciate everything you do for me," she murmured, tucking a piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"You do know that everything I do for you is because I love you more than anything." Chloe explained. "I'd do whatever it would take to make sure you were happy and safe." She stated. "I almost lost you Beca," Chloe said tearing up a little. "And I was lucky enough that you got a second chance after the accident. Even if it meant that you were in that wheelchair, at least it meant that I still get to wake up next to you everyday."

"I'm out of that wheelchair now, baby, and it's all because of you," Beca said, using her thumb to wipe away the few tears that had fallen down Chloe's face. "I'm walking again because of you. I can't thank you enough," she said genuinely.

Chloe sniffled and smiled as Beca wiped her tears away. "So, I have a question." Chloe said. When Beca nodded she continued. "We talked about looking for a house, should we start looking?"

Beca started nodding her head before Chloe finished asking the question. "I know that we've had to put off looking for a house for a long time because of the accident, so I want to start as soon as we can," she replied.

"Alrighty then," Chloe said before there was a moment of silence. Chloe's hand traced along the outside of Beca's form, she was truly amazed by Beca and how she was able to come back from her accident. A small smile appeared across her face as she gazed along her wife's healed body.

Beca turned her head and saw that Chloe was looking at her. Beca raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I can gaze at my beautiful, amazing, talented, kind and sexy wife can't I?" She asked smiling softly.

Beca smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, as long as I get to gaze at my gorgeous, caring, talented, and extremely sexy wife as well."

"Yes you can." The redhead whispered. "Stare away baby." Chloe said smiling and running her hands along Beca's body.

Beca leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. "I love you so very much, Chloe Mitchell," she murmured against her wife's lips.

"I love more than you will ever know Beca Mitchell." Chloe said, only breaking the kiss to get a breath before kissing her again. "I will love you forever."

"Forever and always," Beca whispered back, smiling and kissing Chloe's soft lips one more time before she fell asleep, her arms wrapped around the love of her life and her heart happier than it had ever been before.

 **Hope you enjoyed the final chapter! The first chapter for the sequel will be up soon! Big steps will be taken in Beca and Chloe's future. Will they decide to have children? If so, will Chloe's father get to meet them because of his cancer? And will Beca help Harry Styles create another award winning album? We hoped you enjoyed the story over all! We have loved writing it! What drama will come up next?**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
